La elección de Pícara
by cold hands and warm heart
Summary: Marie (Rogue) no tiene idea de cómo cambiará su vida tras escaparse de casa. Todos la quieren en su bando pero sin importarles qué es lo que ella prefiere. De su decisión no sólo dependerá su futuro, sino el de otros muchos. Un poco de Rietro.
1. Capítulo 1 Despertar

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 1. Despertar.

La lluvia caía incesantemente y una fría brisa de viento hacía que Marie se estremeciera. La chica corría por las calles oscuras, huyendo del que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida. Las lágrimas hacían que su visión se volviera borrosa, provocando que la chica tropezara.

Al besar a su mejor amigo, Cody, éste había entrado en coma. Hacía tres semanas que había sucedido y el joven aún no despertaba. Sin poder aguantar más el rechazo de su padre, Marie se había escapado de casa.

Los rumores se habían propagado, rápidos como la pólvora, y ahora los vecinos no se amilanaban ni se sentían cohibidos al afirmar que Marie quiso asesinar a Cody pero no lo logró.

Durante esas tres semanas, ella ya había tenido oportunidad de sentirse lo suficientemente culpable sin que nadie tomara parte en ello. No comprendía lo que había pasado. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan horrible como la que tuvo cuando sus labios rozaron los de su amigo.

Al principio, ambos disfrutaban del beso, como cualquier otra pareja de enamorados. Sin embargo, poco después, cuando ella sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos, lo sintió anormalmente frío. Marie abrió los ojos, y observó, con terror y angustia, cómo el tono de la piel de Cody había tornado a un pálido mortal. Percibió el rostro flácido al tacto, y fue entonces, cuando los ojos de él se abrieron y se volvieron al cielo, dejándose caer al suelo de la habitación de Marie.

A partir de entonces, su tía, quien nunca había sentido especial interés en tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con ella, apoyándose en lo que había pasado con Cody, se mostraba reacia a compartir espacio con ella. Poco a poco, como en un silencioso pacto, a Marie le pareció que su tía convenció a su padre para que hiciera lo mismo, y paulatinamente, sus dos únicos familiares se fueron alejando de ella.

No podía ni tan siquiera salir de casa, sin que la gente la mirara como si fuera un bicho raro. Vivía en un pueblo y no era extraño que todo el mundo supiera quién era y lo que había ocurrido con Cody.

Sin poder aguantar más la situación, la muchacha había tomado la decisión de marcharse. No estaba dispuesta a permanecer en un sitio donde no era querida. Dudaba siquiera de que algún día alguien pudiera volver a quererla. Solamente dos personas lo habían hecho: su padre y su mejor amigo. El primero la despreciaba y el segundo estaba en coma por su culpa.

Sumida en la desesperanza, Marie sólo sabía que no quería volver a tocar a nadie nunca más. Antes de besar a Cody, apenas había tenido roce con nadie, al menos, no un roce que implicara su piel desnuda durante tanto tiempo como para que pasara lo que había acontecido con su amigo.

Corriendo, casi sin percatarse, desapareció entre la espesura del bosque que circundaba el pueblo. Sin importarle que el ramaje le arañara las piernas desnudas y le rompiera el vestido, siguió avanzando entre la hojarasca, encogiéndose dentro de su abrigo.

Caminaba lentamente, consciente de que nadie iría a buscarla. Si incluso las autoridades sanitarias la habían interrogado al enterarse de que Marie era la única persona que estaba con Cody cuando entró en coma, y lo habían achacado a algún problema de salud que debía tener él, pero que aún no eran capaces de dilucidar. Por tanto, la policía no iría tras ella, porque consideraban que no tenía nada que ver con el coma del chico. No obstante, Marie sabía la verdad.

Sabía que había algo que no era bueno en ella, y que no le permitía acercarse a otras personas. En realidad, siempre lo había sabido pero se lo había negado a sí misma. Quizá, por eso, su tía, nunca se acercaba a ella y la trataba a distancia. Hubiera preferido no empezar a ser consciente de ello de una forma tan violenta.

Paso tras paso. Gota tras gota de lluvia. Lágrima tras lágrima. Marie comenzaba a entender que jamás volvería a casa, a pesar de no tener idea de adonde ir. Solamente tenía quince años, una bolsita con sus míseros ahorros y una maldición que la perseguiría hasta la muerte. Solamente debía esperar a que llegara el momento, tras una vida llena de soledad. Una vida que nadie jamás soñaría para sí mismo ni para su peor enemigo. Tal vez, lo más sensato sería vivir alejada de la civilización para no hacer daño a nadie nunca más.

El sonido de un búho ululando, hizo que alzara los ojos. Marie se quedó muy quieta, contemplando cómo el ave abandonaba el árbol que había sobre su cabeza, dejando el lugar demasiado silencioso.

El hecho de estar sola en un bosque por la noche, la asustaba y la tranquilizaba a partes iguales. Pese a que el cielo adoptaba el color típico oscuro nocturno, la luna llena era enorme, y gracias a ello, Marie podía ver lo que la rodeaba. Por eso, detenida junto al árbol del que se había ido el búho, no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo.

El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo al ritmo que marcaban sus latidos. Apretó los puños en el interior de los bolsillos del abrigo, un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. El silencio resultaba ahora ensordecedor y Marie sólo era capaz de mantener fija la mirada al frente.

La luz de la luna llena incidía proyectando unas sombras frente a ella, que no eran precisamente de árboles. Poco a poco, se acercaban a la chica, lenta pero inexorablemente.

A pesar de que Marie tenía claro que no iba a resultar herida si aquellos encapuchados pretendían hacerle daño, debido a su maldición, no pudo evitar sentir miedo. No obstante, no podía moverse. Era como si una fuerza invisible se lo impidiera.

Los recién llegados, vestidos de negro, no tardaron en descubrir sus rostros. Se trataba de dos chicos jóvenes y una mujer, quien se encontraba en medio de ambos.

El de la izquierda tenía una constitución fuerte, rizos rubios que le caían sobre la frente y apariencia inofensiva. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, hundidos en un rostro inexpresivo.

La mujer, en cambio, parecía más afable, su rostro de piel asombrosamente clara, enmarcado por una cabellera corta de un color negro brillante. A diferencia de los otros, le sonreía.

El de la derecha, era más esbelto que el otro chico y su cabello era de un atractivo tono plateado. Una de las comisuras de sus labios estaba levemente elevada, mirándola como si supiera algo que ella no.

Marie se encogió sobre sí misma, retrocediendo. Se había quedado sin habla, cayendo sobre el tronco del árbol, pendiente de las personas que acababan de aparecer de la nada y que se acercaban hacia ella.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dijo la mujer, tratando de calmarla.

-No pasa nada, no vamos a morderte- se burló el chico con aquel tono de cabello tan estrafalario.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte, querida- le aseguró ella, agachándose junto a la chica- Sabemos perfectamente quién eres y por lo que estás pasando.

Marie estaba tan impresionada, que no era capaz de responder.

-Sola, sin casa. Abandonada por tu familia por algo que no entienden- prosiguió la mujer, con seriedad- No comprenden tu naturaleza. A nosotros no hace mucho también nos pasó lo mismo. No has de temer más, querida. Puedes tener una nueva familia y mejor.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- se mofó el único chico que se había dirigido hacia ella hasta entonces.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada severa al muchacho.

-Cállate de una vez, Pietro.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa pícara hacia la chica.

La mujer volvió a prestar atención a Marie, quien la miraba ahora de forma diferente. El temor había desaparecido de sus ojos, reemplazado por una chispa de esperanza.

-Puedes venir con nosotros. Te enseñaremos quién eres, te protegeremos. No eres la única a la que los humanos discriminan por ser diferente.

-¿Humanos?- reiteró ella, con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que has oído, amor- terció de nuevo Pietro- Tú, yo, todos nosotros- dijo, señalándola a ella, a él mismo y a sus acompañantes- no somos como los demás. Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos nuestro encanto especial. Muéstranos el tuyo.

Los ojos de Marie se clavaron en los de él, como puñales. Su rostro había adoptado un semblante lleno de amargura y las lágrimas volvían a agolparse amenazando con escapar de sus órbitas.

-Lo mío no es ningún encanto, es una maldición- a continuación, Marie se volvió hacia la mujer- Si tanto me conocéis, ya deberíais saberlo.

-Ningún don que tengamos puede ser considerado como maldición, a no ser que no seas capaz de controlarlo- objetó la mujer, tendiéndole la mano- Ven con nosotros, querida. Te enseñaremos a manejarlo.

Marie miró la mano de ella como si fuera una pistola que la estuviera apuntando. Quiso alejarse, pero le fue imposible, ya que su espalda estaba pegada al árbol sobre el que se apoyaba.

Sin embargo, la mujer no parecía sorprendida ante la reacción de la chica.

-Tenemos algo para ti- anunció el joven de cabello rubio, hablando por primera vez. Su voz era áspera y ruda, en contraste con su rostro angelical.

Extrajo una bolsa de cuero de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió a Marie, quien se mostró reacia a tomarla entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, con desconfianza.

-Nada que te vaya a hacer daño- repuso Pietro, arrebatándole la bolsa al otro muchacho, y sacando de ella unos guantes, que dejó que Marie cogiera.

-Póntelos si no te sientes segura, querida- le aconsejó la mujer.

Marie dirigió sus ojos verdes a aquellos guantes, finos como la seda. A través de ellos, podía vislumbrar su piel de un tono ligeramente bronceado, y se amoldaban a sus manos a la perfección. Se los colocó, algo contenta por haber encontrado un remedio temporal a su situación.

-Ven con nosotros- insistió la mujer-, y en poco tiempo, ya no tendrás que depender de los guantes, sino tan solo del control que ejerzas sobre ti misma.

-No sé quiénes sois- replicó Marie, ceñuda- Ni siquiera me sé vuestros nombres.

-Warren- susurró el rubio, de forma casi inaudible.

-El mío ya lo sabes- dijo Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. No obstante, Marie, abrumada como estaba, no lo percibió.

-Raven- dijo ella, finalmente, con un deje de desdén- Ese era mi nombre humano.

-¿Acaso... no somos todos humanos?- cuestionó la muchacha, confusa.

Raven rió, de una manera que casi resultó espeluznante.

-Humanos...- bufó ella- ¿los humanos pueden hacer esto?

El rostro de Raven se transformó en el de Marie, dejando a la verdadera demasiado impresionada como para articular palabra. Poco después, volvió a adoptar el mismo aspecto de antes, pero sin mostrarle su rostro de verdad.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Marie, fascinada.

Pietro soltó una risita mal disimulada, expectante a lo que pudiera contestarle su líder. Warren entornó los ojos.

-Qué somos, querida- la corrigió Raven, con una sonrisa torcida- Mutantes, con una modificación genética determinante que hace que dejemos de ser simples humanos. No se trata de cualquier alteración, como puedes ver.

-¿Vosotros también sois mutantes?- dijo la chica, dirigiéndose a los acompañantes de Raven.

Warren elevó una ceja, sin decir nada. Sin embargo, Pietro esbozó una sonrisa engreída.

-Mutante, pero no un simple mutante- rió él, orgulloso.

Al segundo después, Marie se vio aceptando una rosa que le había traído Pietro. Lo más extraño era que en aquellos alrededores no había rosales y que en menos de un parpadeo, tenía a Pietro casi encima de ella.

-¿Te tele-transportas?- pudo decir Marie, apretando la rosa contra su pecho.

Pietro fingió estar ofendido.

-No exactamente, prueba otra vez- respondió, resoplando.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Pietro- terció Raven, aferrando el brazo de Marie y forzándola a levantarse- Tú decides, querida. ¿Te unes o no te unes a la Hermandad?

-¿Qué es eso de la Hermandad?- preguntó la chica, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información.

-Ya lo comprenderás a su debido tiempo- contestó Raven, con impaciencia- Hay muchos tipos de mutantes. Algunos se afilian a ciertos grupos. El mejor sitio donde puedes estar es con nosotros.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, amor?- intervino Pietro, un brillo en sus ojos azules.

Marie lo pensó un momento. No tenía adonde ir. Nadie la quería. Aquellos desconocidos eran tan raros como ella. Lo mejor que podría hacer es irse con sus semejantes. Quizá Raven la ayudara, quizá ellos supieran como deshacer su maldición... Desechó esa última idea. Si en verdad era una mutante, no tenía arreglo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. No tenía muchas opciones.

-Me uniré a la Hermandad- concluyó, con una sonrisa tímida.

Warren asintió, Pietro le dio la espalda y Raven la rodeó con los brazos, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna traza de su piel que quedara al descubierto.

-Has hecho bien, querida- sentenció ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 _N/A: Me gustaría que me comentarais qué tal os ha parecido. No cuesta nada, solo sería un minutillo. Había pensado en actualizar una vez por semana, pero depende de vosotros y los reviews que enviéis. Un saludo!_


	2. Capítulo 2 La Hermandad

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 2. La Hermandad.

Tras un largo periplo por el bosque a pie, los nuevos amigos de Marie decidieron que era hora de ser más pragmáticos. Quizá se debiera a las constantes quejas de Pietro porque iban demasiado despacio para su gusto.

-Lo siento, Mística, pero como no aligeremos el paso, yo os abandono- refunfuñó el chico, cruzándose de brazos- Como no espabilemos, nos dan las uvas antes de haber llegado a casa.

-¿Qué propones, entonces?- replicó Raven, de malos modos.

Pietro se encogió de hombros, y dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente:

-Volver igual que hemos venido.

-Con la chica a cuestas va a ser un problema- terció Warren, haciendo que todos ellos miraran a Marie.

Ella tragó saliva, incómoda. El peso de las miradas de los mutantes caía sobre ella como una pesada losa. Sintió que era un estorbo para ellos.

-Puedo... irme- murmuró ella, inclinando la cabeza.

-De eso nada, monada- negó Pietro, agarrándola del brazo y acercándola hacia sí, pese a la más que obvia tensión de ella, que trataba de mantenerse lo más apartada de él- Has aceptado entrar en la Hermandad, así que ahora eres uno de los nuestros.

Mística y Warren se miraron, pensando a la vez que Pietro no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-No cometerás el error de retractarte, ¿verdad?- prosiguió mientras, Pietro- Te creía más lista. Que estos tarados no hayan pensado nada que nos facilite el transporte a casa, no significa que yo no lo haya hecho...

-Si vamos a cargar con Mística y con ella, sobre todo con ella, - lo interrumpió Warren, cansado- ¿cómo piensas llevártela sin que te haga daño?

Pietro entornó los ojos.

-No es tan difícil- repuso, volviéndose ahora hacia Marie, a quien aún agarraba del brazo- Sólo puedes hacer daño si tocamos tu piel, ¿no es cierto?

Marie dudó.

-Creo que sí- respondió finalmente.

Pietro esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, quitándose la capa con capucha negra tan poco favorecedora que llevaba encima y colocándosela a Marie, quien lo dejó hacer, sin tener demasiado claro que era lo que pretendía él.

-Ahora uno de los dos carga con ella, y el otro con Mística- concluyó Pietro, halagándose a sí mismo interiormente.

-Mejor que sea Ángel quien te lleve, querida- opinó Raven, con malicia- Eres demasiado valiosa como para que Pietro te estampe contra un árbol.

-¡Eh! ¿Por quién me tomas?- se molestó el muchacho- Tendría mucho más cuidado que la palomita.

Warren hizo caso omiso del apelativo cariñoso de Pietro, y se quitó él también sus ropas oscuras. Iba vestido igual que cualquier persona normal, observó Marie. Sudadera blanca y vaqueros grises; lo que no se podía decir de Pietro. Lo más impactante fue que tenía dos aperturas en la sudadera, por las que emergían unas grandes alas blancas que la deslumbraron. Un ángel, un ángel de verdad. ¿Quién podía afirmar con total seguridad que existían? Ahora ella podía hacerlo.

El ángel se aproximó a ella, que lo miraba embobada.

-No te dejaré caer- le dijo, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, y haciendo que ella situara el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello.

-Eso dices ahora- masculló Pietro, acercándose a Mística, y dejando que ella se encaramase a su espalda.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Pietro y Raven se habían esfumado, y Marie se encontraba sola con Warren. En ese momento, el ángel movió las alas hacia delante, elevándose. Marie soltó un gritito ahogado, aferrándose más fuerte a él y cerrando los ojos.

-No pasa nada- la tranquilizó Warren- No es tan malo como parece. Tienes vértigo, ¿no?

Marie asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-En menos de lo que piensas, habremos llegado- aseguró él.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A casa- respondió- No está muy lejos de aquí. Es donde todos los miembros de la Hermandad convivimos. Ya verás que es bastante grande.

-¿Y qué ha hecho Pietro para llevar a Raven hasta allí?- le preguntó Marie, atreviéndose a abrir un ojo.

-Lo mismo que ha hecho antes cuando te ha dado la rosa- dijo él, entornando los ojos- Es muy rápido.

-Así que ese es su don...- murmuró Marie, pensando en lo desgraciada que era por lo que le había tocado vivir a ella.

Warren gruñó en un asentimiento mudo. Se notaba que no le caía bien Pietro.

-Por cierto, es mejor que la llames Mística. No le gusta su nombre humano.

Cuando Marie notó que el ángel disminuía la velocidad, abrió de nuevo ambos ojos, para ver entre los árboles una gran casa pintada de blanco. No había ningún indicio de civilización en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Por qué te uniste tú a la Hermandad?- le preguntó Marie, antes de que llegaran.

Warren le dirigió una mirada severa, haciendo que ella se sintiera estúpida por haberle formulado aquella pregunta. No parecía muy dispuesto a responderle. Quizá había tocado su fibra sensible y era un tema que prefería no compartir con nadie. De hecho, Marie no creía que Warren fuera muy comunicativo.

Finalmente, el ángel aterrizó frente a la casa y Marie se alejó como pudo de él, colocándose mejor los guantes. Dirigió la mirada al suelo, decepcionada. Estaba en un sitio dejado de la mano de Dios, rodeada de desconocidos que afirmaban conocerla pero ella no sabía nada de ellos. Podría parecer una tontería, pero con el rechazo reflejado en los ojos del ángel, Marie se había percatado de que seguía igual que antes, o incluso peor. No podía confiar en las verdaderas intenciones de aquellos extraños para con ella. Sin embargo, prefería esperar cosas buenas de ellos, prefería pensar que la ayudarían con su problema. La pobre, estaba muy perdida.

Warren no le dirigió ninguna mirada más y se fue volando hacia el tejado. Marie se quedó nuevamente sola, frente al gran caserón. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Raven bajó las escaleras que conducían al camino de tierra donde estaba Marie.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, querida- le dijo la mujer, situando una mano en la espalda de la chica, suavemente- Te llevaré a tu habitación.

-¿Hay muchos miembros en la Hermandad?- preguntó Marie, con miedo de que le pasara lo mismo con ella que con Warren hacía unos minutos.

Sin embargo, Mística ladeó la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa afable, sin despegar la mano de su espalda y llevándola al interior de la casa.

-Unos ocho- respondió- Ahora nueve, contigo. Ven, acompáñame.

El interior de la casa era lóbrego, pero amplio. De fondo sonaba la televisión a un volumen bastante bajo. De vez en cuando, un ruido extraño interrumpía la aparente calma. Parecían golpes quedos contra una pared.

Marie tragó saliva, sin saber qué esperarse de todo aquello.

Mística la llevó escaleras arriba, sin encontrarse con nadie por el camino. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, se encontraron con un gran pasillo vacío, las baldosas y las paredes grises. Había tres puertas a la derecha y otras tres a la izquierda.

-Es la última puerta a la izquierda- le informó Raven- Dejaremos que descanses. En el armario tienes ropa, todo lo que necesitas. Nos veremos mañana, Pícara.

-¿Pícara?- reiteró Marie, confundida. ¿Por qué la había llamado así?

Raven sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Tu nombre real- aclaró Mística, volviendo a bajar por las escaleras.

-Pícara- susurró Marie, caminando hacia su nueva habitación, mirando a su alrededor.

Las paredes tenían manchas de pintura más clara, como si alguien hubiera querido pintarlas de otro color al original, pero no hubiera tenido suficiente pintura para acabar.

Cuando Marie tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, una corriente de aire repentina le rozó el brazo, con tanta fuerza, que la hizo tambalearse. Frente a sí, un chico de cabellos plateados se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. Pietro.

Marie alzó los ojos, recelosa.

-¿Ya lo sabes?- le dijo él, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

La chica lo miró, ceñuda, apartándose y abriendo la puerta de la que sería su futura habitación.

-¿El qué debería saber?

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la desinteresada- contestó Pietro, de forma acusadora- Antes te he dejado con la boca abierta.

A Marie le molestó el tono que empleaba. Aun así, decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Te refieres al modo en que me has dado la rosa antes?- le preguntó, de forma casi inocente.

Ambos estaban en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, sin entrar todavía.

Pietro asintió, con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿Ya lo sabes?- repitió él, posando la mano derecha sobre el marco de la puerta y estirando el brazo.

Marie fingió estar pensativa, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

-El ángel me ha dicho que eres muy rápido- dijo, finalmente.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Pietro.

-No lo sabes bien, amor- convino- Pero eso es trampa.

Marie se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía a Pietro a escasos centímetros.

-Vaya- murmuró ella, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

-No te imaginas lo rápido que puedo llegar a ser- declaró, con tono presuntuoso.

Marie despertó de su embelesamiento y lo apartó suavemente.

-También idiota, por lo que veo- replicó ella.

-Eso que has dicho ha estado muy feo...- la recriminó él.

-No deberías acercarte tanto- cortó Marie, volviéndose hacia él. Avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que estaba enrojeciendo. "Al menos, está oscuro. No se enterará", se dijo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, sonriendo de forma jactanciosa- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Marie resopló. Aquel Pietro le estaba resultando un tanto pesado.

-Puedo hacerte daño- contestó ella, entornando los ojos.

-¿Así que estás preocupada por mí?- rió Pietro. De alguna manera, había adoptado un semblante de alivio.

Marie bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Viendo que más comentarios como los que había hecho hasta ahora no serían bien recibidos, Pietro cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-No vas a hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a nadie- le aseguró- Tienes los guantes, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con duda.

-No sé si solo me pasa con las manos- murmuró Marie, bajando la mirada.

-Podemos comprobarlo si...

-¡No! No te acerques- dijo ella, alzando la voz y las manos al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos se le habían humedecido de la desesperación. Pietro se apiadó de ella.

-Está bien, no va a pasar nada, cálmate- le dijo, manteniendo las distancias, en un tono tranquilizador- No me acercaré, si tanto te aterra. O al menos, no por ahora- añadió, guiñándole un ojo- Te veré mañana. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Marie vaciló. ¿Cómo debía decirle que se llamaba? Mística le había dicho que su nombre real era Pícara. Tal vez lo más sensato fuera decirle que se llamaba así. Sí, eso haría.

-Pícara.

Pietro sonrió.

-Tu otro nombre, Pícara- aclaró.

-No sé si sea correcto- confesó Marie- A Raven no le gusta que la llamen Raven. Me lo ha dicho Warren.

-Raven es Raven- replicó Pietro, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto- Quiero saber cómo te llamas de verdad. Cómo te has llamado siempre, Pícara.

Marie desvió la mirada, incómoda.

-Anna Marie.

-Encantado de conocerte, Anna Marie- sonrió Pietro, desapareciendo con una ráfaga rápida de aire.

-Pietro...- dijo ella, pero ya era tarde. Él se había ido.

Lo que no se esperaba fue que la escuchara y volviera, apoyándose de nuevo en la puerta abierta del cuarto, con una sonrisa felina.

-¿Querías algo, Anna Marie?

Marie se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

-Marie. Sólo Marie- murmuró- También me ha gustado conocerte.

Pietro elevó la comisura derecha, de forma presuntuosa, antes de esfumarse, cerrando la puerta con estrépito.

Una vez sola, Marie observó el cuarto que le había sido asignado. Había un gran ventanal frente a la puerta de entrada, y al lado del ventanal, habían colocado una cama individual de sábanas blancas. Se acordó de que Raven le había dicho que disponía de un armario lleno de prendas adecuadas para ella, y fue a comprobarlo. En efecto, no le haría falta ropa.

Cerca de la cama, había una mesilla con un solo cajón. Abrió el cajón, con curiosidad. Descubrió varios pares de guantes de distintos colores, algunos de cuero, otros de pana y otros de seda. Tomó los de seda entre sus manos; eran lo suficientemente finos como para que pudiera sentir el tacto de su piel o del de otra persona sin tener contacto directo con ella, aunque no tanto como le gustaría.

Marie suspiró, dirigiéndose a la otra puerta del cuarto. No sabía si abrirla o no. A lo mejor era una puerta de otra habitación donde dormía otra persona. Decidió arriesgarse y abrirla un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el interior de la otra estancia. Era el cuarto de baño.

Marie cerró la puerta y quitándose las ropas oscuras con las que se había cubierto Pietro antes, procedió a deshacerse también del abrigo. Fantástico. Ahora olía a perfume de hombre; aunque no estaba tan mal. Se descubrió a sí misma inspirando el aroma de la ropa. Avergonzada, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la dejó caer al suelo.

A continuación, cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. No debería confiarse tanto, estando con unos completos desconocidos, pero al diablo con todo. No podía más, tenía demasiado sueño y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. No tardó en cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Los rayos del sol incidieron sobre los ojos de Marie, haciendo que despertara. Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde estaba el despertador de su habitación para apagarlo. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo. Se había escapado de casa. No había despertador ni nada que le pudiera resultar familiar en aquella estancia que era su nueva habitación.

Estaba en una casa que a partir de ese momento compartiría con unos desconocidos que le habían ofrecido su mano. Estaba lejos de la que había considerado siempre su familia, lejos de la escuela, lejos de cualquier persona que conociera. Lo más inquietante es que tan solo conocía a tres de las ocho personas que vivían en aquella casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer si se encontraba con alguien que no sabía quien era?

Además, se llamaban a ellos mismos la Hermandad, como si fueran una secta. Marie no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello. Por muy ridículo que pareciera, se dio cuenta de que estaba viva y comprobó que no le faltaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo, que los desconocidos no le había hecho nada mientras dormía.

Se levantó de la cama, aun llevando el vestido raído con el que se había ido de casa. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Tras hacer la cama, se dirigió a la ventana, asomándose por ella para contemplar mejor el exterior de la casa, ya que no había podido verlo bien el día anterior, debido a que era de noche.

Divisó el camino de tierra, varios árboles a su alrededor, diferentes a los del bosque. Podría decirse que era un jardín, pero aquellos árboles se distribuían por el terreno de forma distinta, sin ningún orden aparente.

Le sorprendió ver a un hombre obeso saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a un enorme coche que había aparcado al final del camino de tierra. Marie se sintió culpable al pensar que era imposible que aquel hombre cupiera en el coche, por muy grande que fuera el coche.

El hombre se giró y miró a la casa, antes de montarse en el coche. Cuando se quitó la gorra y señaló en su dirección, Marie asintió, devolviéndole el saludo, perpleja al ver cómo repentinamente adelgazaba y entraba en el coche. Cerró las cortinas, tragando saliva. Aquello que había visto le parecía casi más imposible que lo que podía hacer Mística.

Marie fue hasta la puerta principal, y miró a ambos lados del pasillo pero estaba vacío. Aun así en una de las habitaciones, la más cercana a la suya, tenían puesta música a todo volumen. Cerró la puerta, con un suspiro de resignación.

Cogió una camiseta y unos vaqueros de su nuevo armario y fue al baño, que no era precisamente espacioso, pero, al menos, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Colocó dos toallas cerca de la ducha, y se aseguró de que el champú y el jabón estuvieran en un sitio donde pudiera acceder a ellos fácilmente. Una vez hecho todo esto, procedió a asearse sin ninguna prisa. Quería quitarse toda la porquería que se le había adherido a la piel al caminar por el bosque.

Miró la marca del champú y del jabón, mientras se aclaraba el pelo. "Marcas nuevas, ropas nuevas, habitación nueva, vida nueva", pensó, con tristeza. ¿Cómo iba a pagar al dueño su estancia allí? Porque tenía que haber un dueño, y sinceramente no creía que le ofrecieran todo aquello sin querer nada a cambio. ¿Quién iba a querer cargar con una adolescente como ella que apenas sabía hacer nada? No trabajaba, por lo que no ganaba dinero. Quizá ahora sí tendría que hacerlo.

Repartiendo el jabón entre sus dos brazos y el abdomen, pensaba en otras cosas. Quiso sentirse mal por haber dejado la escuela, pero no podía. Antes sus compañeros no la trataban demasiado bien, pero después de que sucediera lo de Cody, la maltrataban. Los profesores no hacían nada por evitarlo. Al contrario, a veces ellos también disfrutaban haciéndola sufrir.

Dejó que el agua se llevara sus lágrimas , prometiéndose a sí misma que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que lloraría.

Iba a salir de la ducha, cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría bruscamente. Marie soltó un gritito, alcanzando una toalla lo más rápido que pudo y envolviéndose con ella.

En la entrada del cuarto de baño había un hombre bastante extraño. Su piel tenia un tono verdoso que resultaba desagradable a la vista, y sus ojos negros como pozos estaban clavados en ella, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Recogió la lengua tan larga que le salía por uno de los lados de la boca.

Marie tragó saliva, sin poder evitar adoptar una expresión de repulsión.

-¡No sé quién eres pero... pero vete de aquí!- gritó ella, cuando se recuperó de la impresión- ¿No ves que estoy desnuda?

-Sí lo he visto, sí- afirmó él, pasando la lengua por los labios.

Ella se tapó más con la toalla, situándose detrás de la mampara de la ducha. Le ardía la cara de rabia y de asco al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fuera de aquí, depravado!

-No sabía que la nueva fuera tan maleducada- replicó él, manteniéndose en la puerta, sin ninguna intención de irse- En fin, no había venido para verte sin ropa, desde luego.

-¿Ah, no?- resopló Marie, irónicamente.

-Mística quiere que te reúnas con ella en la sala de estar en media hora- anunció él.

-No sé dónde está la sala de estar.

-Te llevaría, pero no te has portado bien conmigo- repuso el hombre, divertido.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo no me he portado bien? ¿Y acaso tú sí irrumpiendo en el cuarto de baño de una chica?

Él se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.

-Tenía que avisarte- dijo, simplemente, caminando fuera del baño.

-¡Espera! ¿De verdad no vas a llevarme a la sala de estar?

-Te llevaría si me pidieras perdón- rió él.

Marie apretó los puños, indignada.

-¿Perdón yo? ¡Pero si eres tú el que se tendría que disculpar!

-Mira, nueva, o Pícara, como me han dicho que te llamas- le espetó el hombre- No estoy dispuesto a aguantar a jovencitas tan groseras como tú.

-Habló, el que se ha metido en el baño de una chica mientras se estaba duchando.

-Búscate la vida, yo ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer- replicó Sapo, saliendo de la habitación a saltos.

-¡Esto es alucinante!- pensó ella, en voz alta, mientras se vestía- Empezamos con buen pie... Aunque bueno, tampoco es un gran problema no saber llegar hasta allí sola. La casa no es tan grande.

Cuando ya estaba preparada, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. La sala de estar debería estar en la planta baja, supuso.

En el vestíbulo, se encontró con una chica algo mayor que ella, de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura. Estaba regando unas plantas, pero sin ayuda de ninguna regadera. El agua obedecía el movimiento de su mano e iba desde un grifo que había en la pared hasta las plantas. Marie se quedó muy quieta, observando la escena, fascinada.

-Es maravilloso- pudo decir ella- ¿Cómo lo haces?

La chica se giró hacia Marie, con una sonrisa. Se levantó y le dio la mano.

-Con magia. Soy la Bruja Escarlata- se presentó ella- Es así como me llaman aquí, aunque mi nombre de verdad es Wanda. Tú debes de ser Pícara.

Marie asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que su cara le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabría decir por qué.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó.

Wanda rió suavemente.

-No. Si te suena mi cara, es porque ayer conociste a mi hermano mellizo.

Marie alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Pietro?

-Exacto- sonrió Wanda- Será mejor que no te distraiga más, o Mística se enfadará. Te está esperando en la sala de estar.

-No sé dónde está la sala de estar- respondió Marie.

-Oh, se suponía que Sapo tenía que decírtelo- dijo Wanda, frunciendo el ceño- No sé cómo pueden fiarse de él.

-Si es él el que tenía que avisarme, hemos tenido un pequeño incidente en el baño...

Wanda se cubrió la boca con las manos, asombrada.

-Vaya, lo siento- dijo- Ese Sapo está loco. En mi opinión hay demasiados locos en esta casa, ya los irás conociendo. Los únicos normales somos mi hermano y yo.

A Marie le entraron ganas de decirle que su hermano no era precisamente lo que ella consideraba alguien normal, pero se calló. Quería tener amigos en la casa.

-No te preocupes, yo iré contigo- sonrió Wanda.

-Gracias- agradeció Marie, mientras caminaban por un pequeño pasillo- No quisiera molestarte.

-No lo haces- replicó la hermana de Pietro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro efusivamente- La vida empezaba a ser aburrida sin más compañía femenina que la de Mística. Aquí es. Nos vemos luego, Pícara.

Marie asintió, volviendo la vista al frente. Mística se hallaba sentada en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, con la misma apariencia del día anterior. No parecía muy contenta.

-Siento llegar tarde- murmuró Marie, incómoda.

Raven se levantó, invitándola a sentarse.

-Te compraremos un reloj- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿La habitación es de tu agrado?

-Sí, muchas gracias. No era necesario que...

-Hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento- la interrumpió Mística. No parecía de muy buen humor.

-¿Mi entrenamiento?- repitió Marie, confusa. ¿Qué entrenamiento era aquel? ¿Entrenamiento para qué?

-Tus poderes de absorción- respondió Raven, cansada- Te dije que te ayudaría a controlarlos. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

 _N/A: En primer lugar, agradecer a pablowsky, Irbis y Estrellitapolar por comentar. Muchas gracias! Especialmente, a ti, Irbis, por tomarte la molestia de hacerlo cuando no es tu idioma materno. También, gracias a aquellos que la han leído y no han comentado! Me he puesto muy contenta:) Tengo varios capítulos escritos ya. No tardaré en actualizar. Saludos!_


	3. Capítulo 3 Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 3. Recuerdos.

-¿Mis poderes? ¿Quieres decir... mi maldición?- supuso la chica, atemorizada.

Raven la miró fijamente. Hoy no era su día. De haber podido, le habría golpeado a aquella chiquilla miedosa y torpe, pero no le convenía. Si Pícara se unía a los X-men y ellos la entrenaban, podía ser peligroso para sus intereses. Demasiado peligroso. Por eso, en su lugar, decidió sentarse frente a ella e intentar hablar con tranquilidad.

-Como ya te dije ayer, no es ninguna maldición- dijo, finalmente- Sabiendo controlarlo, podrá serte muy útil en el futuro.

-¿Útil? ¿Útil exactamente para qué?- replicó Marie, ceñuda- Con esto, solamente puedo hacer daño a la gente. No hay nada bueno en ello. Sólo quiero que desaparezca.

Mística trató de ponerse en su lugar, para no perder la paciencia.

-No podemos hacer que desaparezca- declaró la mujer, lentamente, para que Marie lo asimilara- Es una mutación. No hay remedio posible.

Aunque ya lo sabía, a Marie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharlo. Al diablo con su promesa de no llorar más.

-Es una mutación- repitió Raven, acariciándole el cabello- No podemos hacerla desaparecer, pero podemos hacer que la sobrelleves.

Marie alzó los ojos, expectante ante lo que pudiera decir Mística. Sin embargo, la mujer no añadió nada más.

-¿Y es para eso para lo que tengo que entrenarme?- cuestionó entonces Marie.

Raven asintió, sabiendo que la chica se negaría a hacerlo en un principio.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin herir a nadie?- preguntó ella.

-No puedes- contestó Raven, suspirando- Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr.

-Entonces, prefiero no hacerlo- replicó Marie, poniéndose nerviosa- No quiero hacer daño a nadie más. Cody casi muere por mi culpa.

-Nosotros somos más fuertes que los humanos, podemos resistir más- aseguró Raven, a pesar de que no lo tenía muy claro.

-¿Y quién se iba a prestar a eso? Podría matarlo.

-En eso consistirá el entrenamiento- intervino Warren, que acababa de entrar en la sala de estar- Tendrás cuidado de no matar a nadie.

-Pero, pero...- trató de decir Marie, desesperada- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo...

El ángel resopló, molesto.

-Lo harás. Si me matas, no te culparé- masculló él- Estaré muerto, así que no podré hacerlo. Además, no tengo ningún interés en seguir viviendo, por lo que no me importa si me pasa algo.

Marie calló, sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Aquel chico tan joven quería morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser por su mutación? Algunos mutantes podían pasar desapercibidos, como Mística, Pietro, Wanda o aquel hombre obeso que había visto subirse al coche antes de que se fuera a la ducha, pero ese no era el caso de Warren. Sus alas eran demasiado grandes y se notaban bajo la ropa. El día anterior no había podido verlo, porque era de noche. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, parecía que tenía joroba, por el bulto que le hacían las alas.

-Ya lo has oído- sonrió Mística- Yo estaré cerca, para controlar que no le hagas más daño del necesario.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Marie, levantándose y acercándose a él.

Warren la miró, con su expresión habitualmente seria.

-Tú eres la que debería estar segura- dijo- Quítate los guantes.

Marie tragó saliva, inquieta. Las manos le temblaban y sudaban a partes iguales, por los nervios. Hizo caso del ángel y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?- intervino Raven- No pasará nada, querida.

Con lentitud, Marie rodeó la muñeca de él con la mano, sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Nada sucedió en un primer instante. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a tener esa sensación tan desagradable que había tenido cuando besó a Cody. Cerró los ojos, tratando de resistir el dolor.

Imágenes iban y venían. Aquello era muy extraño. Estaba viendo cosas con los ojos cerrados. Y no obstante, no eran cosas que la rodearan o que ella se imaginara. Las imágenes pronto cobraron movimiento y comenzaron a formar un remolino, que poco a poco tomó forma. Voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza. Marie creía estar enloqueciendo. La sensación era tan molesta, que sentía que se ahogaba. Trató de apartarse de él, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era Mística, que pretendía retenerla contra su voluntad.

Marie cerró los ojos con más fuerza, y apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener un grito. Las imágenes comenzaron a compactarse y a expandirse. La voz que oía era la de Warren, pero mucho más joven y sin el tono serio y seguro que solía emplear.

-Vamos, ¡salta!- gritó un niño, empujando al ángel.

Se hallaban en lo alto de un tejado. Warren lloraba quedamente, retrocediendo.

-¡Salta de una vez, imbécil!

Otro niño le lanzó una piedra a una de las alas que le salían de la espalda. Le habían arrancado la camiseta y ahora un grupo de unos cuatro niños se dedicaba a arrojarle cosas. Dos de ellos agarraron a Warren, empujándolo hacia el borde del tejado.

-Dejadme- sollozó el ángel- Soltadme, por favor.

-¿No tienes alas?- le espetó uno de ellos- ¡Pues demuestra que sirven para algo más que para hacerte parecer un pajarraco!

-A volar- dijo otro, dándole un golpe con una rama, que hizo que Warren se precipitara desde el tejado.

El ángel caía y caía

Marie gritó, logrando deshacerse del agarre de Raven y lanzándola hacia atrás. Warren cayó al suelo desmayado. La chica tenía mucha más fuerza en los brazos, pero sentía un dolor atroz en la espalda y unas ganas irrefrenables de rascarse los omóplatos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, su estómago sacudiéndose tan fuerte que creyó que vomitaría. Percibió que la camiseta se le rompía con un chasquido y gritó de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas. Un crujido a su espalda la aterrorizó y llevó la mano hacia donde el dolor se expandía. Abrió mucho los ojos, muerta de miedo, al palpar las prominencias que emergían de su espalda.

Raven se acercó a ella, sujetándose el brazo en el que Marie la había golpeado.

-Tengo... tengo...- trató de decir la muchacha, arrastrándose hacia Warren.

-Alas- completó Raven, atónita.

Marie gimió, cuando se vio en un espejo que había cerca de la chimenea. Le habían crecido dos huesos en la espalda y tenía sangre por toda la camiseta desgarrada. Sin embargo, las dos excrecencias aun no daban lugar a alas. No podía ni quería pensar en ello, por lo que dejó de mirar en el espejo. En ese momento, le preocupaban más otras cosas que tener que hacerse a la idea de tener aquellas deformidades en la espalda.

-¿Está vivo?- preguntó, sus ojos fijos en Warren.

Mística se inclinó al lado del ángel y le tomó el pulso. Seguidamente, asintió.

-Su corazón no late muy fuerte, pero se recuperará- le aseguró- Está solo inconsciente. No creo que permanezca en coma como tu amigo.

-¿Por qué me han salido estas cosas en la espalda?- inquirió Marie, abrumada.

Raven se quedó un momento callada, pensando.

-Puede que ese sea tu poder- sonrió- Absorber las mutaciones de otros mutantes.

-¿Entonces me quedaré así de por vida?- pudo decir Marie, con un hilo de voz.

Aquello que tenía en la espalda no eran alas. Eran dos huesos repletos de sangre.

-No lo creo, querida- respondió Raven, contenta pero sin mostrarlo- Probablemente desaparezca cuando él despierte.

-¿Y si no despierta?- cuestionó Marie, desesperada- ¿Y si entra en coma, como Cody? Sería mi culpa...

Raven resopló.

-No pasaría nada- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Él te ha dado permiso para hacerlo y ya te ha dicho que no quería vivir.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, con tristeza. Pensaba en lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado Warren durante toda su vida como para querer que lo mataran. Mientras lo tocaba, había visto uno de sus recuerdos. Sus compañeros de clase maltratándolo hasta el punto de querer hacerlo saltar del tejado, para ver si volaba o no, como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio. No pudo seguir pensando mucho en ello, porque el mismo dolor que antes le abrasó la espalda.

-Están desapareciendo, Pícara- murmuró Raven, mientras trataba de despertar al muchacho- Quizá si lo hubieras tocado durante más tiempo, hubieras desarrollado las alas completas.

Marie la miró, con fiereza.

-No pienso volver a hacerlo- dijo- Al menos, no con él.

Mística apretó los labios, pero no añadió nada más.

Warren estaba abriendo los ojos, aturdido. Marie se volvió a poner los guantes y se acercó a él, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

El ángel la miró fijamente, sin pestañear. Marie tragó saliva, ante la intensidad de su mirada.

En esas, sonó el móvil de Raven y tuvo que salir de la sala de estar para atenderlo.

Warren se mantuvo en el suelo, demasiado débil para moverse.

-¿Qué has visto?- susurró él.

-¿Qué he visto?- reiteró Marie, confusa.

¿Cómo sabía él que ella había visto algún recuerdo suyo mientras absorbía su fuerza? ¿Acaso él veía lo mismo que ella cuando empleaba sus poderes? Aquello no le había pasado con Cody. Tal vez fuera porque el beso no duró mucho.

-No tenía idea de que pudieras ver en mi mente- dijo Warren, parecía enfadado- De haberlo sabido, no me hubiera prestado a esto.

-Lo siento- murmuró Marie, sintiéndose aún peor- Yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo. Con Cody, no me pasó.

El ángel apretó la mandíbula.

-Como se lo cuentes a alguien...

-Descuida. No se lo diré a nadie- prometió Marie- De todas formas, no tengo a quien contárselo.

Warren cerró los ojos, asintiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó un hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala de estar- ¿Han venido los X-men y no me he enterado?

Era alto y de complexión fuerte. Sus cabellos negros y sus ojos rojizos le hacían parecer mayor de lo que era.

-Dominik- suspiró Warren- La nueva...

El llamado Dominik fijó su atención en Marie, que se levantó, ruborizándose.

-Tú debes ser Pícara- dijo él, sonriendo levemente- Yo soy Avalancha.

-Hola- saludó ella, tímidamente.

Avalancha se volvió hacia Warren.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Estás tomando el sol o qué?

-El sol...- bufó el ángel, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ha sido culpa mía- murmuró Marie, inquieta.

Dominik miró a su alrededor y dio un silbido de admiración.

-Vaya. ¿Todo este desastre lo has hecho tú?

Varias sillas se hallaban en el suelo y el sofá había volcado.

-Eh... creo que sí- farfulló la muchacha, dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-Empujó a Mística con mi fuerza cuando me estaba absorbiendo- explicó Warren- Ya te puedes imaginar por qué está toda la sala como está.

-Me deslumbras con tu talento- la halagó Avalancha- Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

-Gracias- murmuró ella, sin saber si aquel hombre se estaba riendo de ella.

-Así que te has unido a la Hermandad- afirmó Dominik, colocando el sofá para poder sentarse en él- ¿Ya nos conoces a todos?

-Mística me dijo que eráis ocho- respondió Marie, tendiéndole su mano a Warren para ayudarlo a levantarse- Os he visto a casi todos. Solo me falta una persona.

A pesar de que tenía puestos los guantes, el ángel rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie como pudo.

-Entonces, te refieres a Magneto- suspiró Avalancha, con un tono cansado- No solemos verlo. La mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra en la última planta de la casa, pero prefiere que no lo molestemos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Marie, con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en una silla- Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en las noticias alguna vez.

Warren rió disimuladamente, colocándose frente a la chimenea para entrar en calor.

-¿Alguna vez solo?- cuestionó Dominik, divertido- Entonces, no ves mucho la televisión. Es uno de los mutantes más poderosos que existe sobre la Tierra.

-¿Y vive aquí?- dijo Marie, asombrada- ¿En la última planta?

-Esa es zona prohibida para todos nosotros- respondió Avalancha, con seriedad- Es el dueño de la casa. Supuestamente vive aquí, pero apenas lo vemos.

-La única que tiene más relación con él es Mística- comentó Warren, sus ojos fijos en el fuego- Así que lo que Mística ordena, es como si lo ordenara Magneto, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y le obedecéis en todo?- cuestionó Marie, ceñuda.

-No suele darnos muchas órdenes- contestó Avalancha, encogiéndose de hombros- Además nos da comida y techo, y sobre todo algo en lo que entretenernos.

-¿Entreteneros?- repitió Marie.

-Sí. De vez en cuando nos enfrentamos contra los frikis X- dijo Avalancha, sin darle mucha importancia.

Por el contrario, Warren se giró hacia él, lanzándole una mirada severa.

-Dominik...

-¿Qué?- replicó Avalancha, resoplando- Es nueva, pero alguna vez tendrá que saberlo, ¿no?

-¿Saber qué, Avalancha?- inquirió una voz femenina tras ellos.

Se trataba de Raven, que acababa de llegar. Ya habría acabado de atender el teléfono.

-Uy, he recordado que tenía que ir a hacer una cosa- se inventó Dominik, yéndose tan rápido como había llegado.

Mística miró fijamente a Warren y a Marie, con una expresión inquisitiva.

-Estábamos hablando sobre el entrenamiento- mintió Warren, sin pestañear- Decíamos que nos gustaría saber lo que pasaría si te absorbiera a ti en vez de a mí, ¿verdad, Pícara?

-Sí, sí- lo apoyó ella, vacilando- De eso estábamos hablando.

Mística se puso rígida, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Ya veremos- fue lo único que dijo- Por la tarde, seguiremos con el entrenamiento, pero probaremos con alguien que no seas tú.

Warren y Marie asintieron, observando como se iba la mujer. Cuando el ángel creyó que Raven estaba lo suficientemente lejos, fijó su atención en Marie. Antes de que le preguntara sobre los X-men, decidió hablarle de otra cosa, aunque le resultara desagradable.

-Lo que viste...

-Tranquilo, no lo diré- dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo- Esos chicos... fueron muy crueles contigo.

-Por eso odio a los humanos. Los odio a todos.

Marie levantó la vista al escuchar aquello.

-Pero eso solo lo hicieron esos niños- replicó ella- No puedes odiar a todos los humanos por eso.

Warren la miró con enojo.

-No sabes nada de mí- siseó, en sus ojos un brillo de furia- Eso que has visto solo es una ínfima parte. Nadie de aquí sabe que fui humillado de esa manera.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso contarlo.

-No se trata de eso. ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías no decirle a Mística que ves los recuerdos de otros cuando los tocas?- le pidió él, en voz baja.

Marie se mordió el labio.

-Sabrá que miento si alguna vez entreno con ella y me pasa lo mismo que contigo.

-Siempre puedes decir que lo descubriste en ese momento.

-Está bien- accedió Marie- Está bien, no lo haré.

-Gracias- dijo él, levantándose.

Antes de que se fuera, Marie lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde está la cocina?- le preguntó, avergonzada- Tengo mucha hambre. No he desayunado.

-Es esa puerta de ahí- señaló él, marchándose poco después.

Marie entró en la cocina, que se encontraba vacía. Miró en la despensa, descubriendo unos apetitosos bollos de leche. Tomó uno entre sus manos pero cuando lo iba a morder, se le escurrió entre los dedos.

Enfadada, alzó la vista, descubriendo a Sapo en la pared. Se estaba relamiendo los labios y tenía la boca llena de migas del bollo que le había robado a Marie.

-¿Tú otra vez?- gruñó ella, cogiendo otro bollo.

-Esos bollos son de Blob- replicó Sapo, distraído- A Blob no le gusta que le toquen los bollos.

-¿Y entonces por qué tú te lo has comido?

-Yo soy su amigo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y alargando la lengua para quitarle los restos del bollo que tenía en la mano.

Marie resopló, furibunda.

-La próxima vez que me quites la comida de las manos, te juro que...- amenazó, quitándose uno de los guantes.

-No te atreverías- rió Sapo, saltando sobre ella y haciendo que cayera al suelo- Antes te he oído hablando con Mística. Sólo eres una tonta chiquilla asustadiza. No serías capaz de matar a una mosca.

Sapo lanzó su lengua contra la cara de Marie, pero en un acto reflejo ella la aferró con la mano desnuda, antes de que pudiera rozarla.

El dolor regresó, mientras la piel de Sapo adoptaba un tono pálido y dejaba ver las venas. De nuevo, las voces y las imágenes irrumpieron en su cabeza.

-¡Suelta eso ahora mismo!- exclamó un policía, apuntando a Sapo con la pistola- ¡Suéltalo ya!

Sapo tenía entre sus manos una bolsa de la cual sobresalían billetes. Estaba robando.

Entonces, el mutante utilizó su lengua para arrebatarle la pistola al policía. Después, dio un enorme salto, aterrizando sobre el agente y matándolo en el acto

Marie soltó la lengua de Sapo, asqueada y asustada a partes iguales. La piel de ella se había vuelto verdosa.

Él cayó hacia atrás, tratando de respirar. Marie retrocedió, arrastrándose por el suelo, con miedo de que tomara represalias.

-Me las vas a pagar- la advirtió Sapo, tosiendo.

-Yo no quería...- pudo decir Marie, observando alarmada cómo él saltaba sobre la encimera de la cocina- Además, tú... tú... ¡Tú eres un asesino!

Sapo rió, de forma burlona. Sin embargo, paró bruscamente, acordándose de que iba a vengarse.

-A ver si te libras de esto- se mofó él, lanzándole un líquido viscoso de color verdoso.

Marie cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podría evitar el impacto.

No obstante, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba al otro lado de la cocina, con el estómago revuelto. Abrió los ojos, descubriéndose en los brazos de Pietro y viendo la sustancia con la que pretendía atacarla Sapo suspendida en el aire. En la puerta estaba Wanda, con la mano alzada.

Marie se apartó de Pietro, colocándose el guante derecho. Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa con la nueva, Sapo?- inquirió Wanda, ceñuda.

Sapo la miró, irritado.

-Me ha atacado, yo sólo me defendía- masculló, sacándole la lengua a Marie.

-¡No!- negó Pietro, incrédulo- ¿Cómo te va a atacar? ¿Tú la estás viendo? Solo es una niña asustada.

Marie le dirigió una mirada recriminadora, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, la había salvado de recibir aquella cosa tan asquerosa procedente de la boca de Sapo.

-Además, ¿qué es eso de entrar en su cuarto de baño cuando se está duchando?- apoyó Wanda.

Pietro dio un silbido.

-¿La has visto desnuda?- preguntó, como si quisiera que Sapo le contara todos los detalles.

Marie le golpeó el hombro suavemente.

-Estoy aquí todavía- le recordó.

-Es verdad, es verdad- sonrió Pietro- ¿Estaba dentro o fuera del plato de la ducha?

-En un punto medio- rió Sapo.

-¡No tiene gracia!- espetó Wanda, quitándose la rebeca y poniéndosela a Marie, quien aún tenía la espalda desnuda y con costras.

Por suerte, Pietro llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, por lo que no la había tocado directamente.

-Pues no, no la tiene- dijo Sapo, parándose de reír- ¡Me has atacado y esto no quedará así!

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- intervino Pietro, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, es una afirmación- replicó el hombre, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Ya veremos si lo es cuando se lo diga a Mística!- exclamó Wanda a sus espaldas.

Pietro volvió a prestarle atención a Marie, quien temblaba. No sabía si era por frío, por tristeza (aunque no lloraba) o por miedo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Wanda, acercándose a ella.

-Creo que sí- respondió Marie, sus ojos fijos en el suelo- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Te lo dije- le recordó la chica- Sapo está loco. Es mejor dejar que haga lo que quiera. No dejes que se obsesione contigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- suspiró Marie- Creo que es hora de que regrese a mi cuarto. Desde que salí de él, no he hecho nada bien.

-Pícara...- murmuró Wanda, tratando de ir tras ella.

Pietro la detuvo,

-Déjala, es mejor darle tiempo- opinó él, una vez que Marie desapareció de su vista.

-Pero ¿tú has visto cómo tenía la espalda?- susurró su hermana, preocupada- ¿Y si se lo ha hecho Sapo?

Pietro negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. Lo que tenía parecían agujeros- dijo él, ceñudo.

-Entonces, será del entrenamiento con Mística- dedujo Wanda.

-¿Ya ha empezado?- preguntó Pietro, sorprendido- Me pregunto en qué consistirá ese entrenamiento.

-Teniendo en cuenta sus poderes, yo creo que no debe ser algo muy agradable- supuso ella- ni para Pícara ni para la persona con la que entrene.

-De todas formas, creo que es mejor vigilarla- dijo Pietro, cambiando de tema- Sapo es un psicópata. Puede hacerle cualquier cosa.

-Claro, por Sapo- rió Wanda, sentándose en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Pietro se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó.

-Nada importante- sonrió Wanda.

Él se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy?- preguntó Pietro, rascándose la nuca.

Su hermana rió disimuladamente, ante el cambio de tema.

-A nosotros, por eso habíamos ido a la cocina, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

-Cierto- masculló él, volviendo a la cocina.

Wanda había dejado de prestarle atención a la sustancia viscosa de Sapo, y ésta había caído al suelo, poniéndolo todo perdido.

Pietro observó el líquido verde, con repulsión.

-No pienso limpiar eso- anunció- Es del idiota de Sapo, que lo limpie él.

-No lo va a hacer- replicó Wanda, resignada- Lo haré yo.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- sonrió ella cansada, aceptando el beso en la coronilla que le había dado su hermano- Pero te toca a ti hacer la mayor parte de la comida.

Pietro resopló, asintiendo. Odiaba cocinar, porque era una de las pocas cosas que no podía hacer rápido.

En ese momento, dieron unos toquecitos en la puerta de la cocina. Era Mística.

-¿Por qué hay varios platos rotos en el suelo?- preguntó, ceñuda. Miró a Pietro significativamente.

-Yo no he sido- dijo él, indignado- Fue Sapo. Últimamente está como una cabra, quiero decir, más de lo que lo está normalmente.

Mística elevó una ceja. Que Pietro dijera aquello de otra persona era muy irónico. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Por el contrario, le ordenó:

-Ven conmigo, Pietro.

Al ver que hablaba demasiado seria, se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, sonriente- ¿He hecho algo mal y no me he dado cuenta?

Mística entornó los ojos.

-En esta ocasión no se trata de ti.

-¿Y entonces?

-Deja de preguntar y acompáñame de una vez- dijo ella, exasperada.

Pietro intercambió una mirada significativa con su hermana.

-¿Wanda no puede venir?

-Si quisiera que viniese tu hermana, se lo habría dicho a ella también- replicó Mística, cansada.

Pietro subió las escaleras con Raven, parándose en un rellano cuando ella se lo dijo.

-Hoy, Pícara ha empezado con sus entrenamientos- empezó ella, bajando la voz- Lo hemos intentado con Warren pero no ha ido muy bien.

-¿Por?

-Eric y yo no sabíamos que sus poderes pudieran llegar a esos extremos- le dijo, sus ojos en un punto fijo- Cuando la trajimos aquí, creíamos que solamente podía dejar inconsciente a otros, pero puede hacer mucho más tratándose de mutantes.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Pietro.

-¿Eso qué significa?- cuestionó él- ¿La vais a dejar quedarse?

Raven lo miró como si estuviera diciendo algo absurdo.

-Claro que sí. No podemos permitir que los X-men la encuentren. Ya te he dicho que puede hacer mucho cuando hablamos de mutantes.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente que puede hacer?- preguntó él, imaginándose para lo que lo había llamado Mística.

-Absorbe los poderes de otros mutantes. Con la disciplina suficiente, podría emplearlos a su favor durante el tiempo necesario para destruir a nuestros enemigos.

Pietro esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿A qué adivino para qué me has llamado?- cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos, simulando estar en trace- Quieres que entrene conmigo.

-Exacto- respondió ella- Ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo ha acabado tras haber absorbido a Warren.

-¿Le han nacido alas?- se burló él. Entonces, recordó que antes le había visto aquellos agujeros en la espalda- ¡Le han salido alas! Vaya, imagina lo que pasaría si me absorbiera a mí.

-Eso es lo que quiero ver esta tarde- dijo Mística- Después de que coma, dejaremos que descanse. Lo ha pasado bastante mal antes.

-¿Con Ángel?- preguntó él.

-Claro, ¿con quién iba a ser?- bufó ella, fastidiada- Sufre mucho cuando toca a otros. Espero solucionar eso con el tiempo.

-Creía que te referías a Sapo- murmuró él, maliciosamente.

Mística frunció el ceño, prestándole atención.

-¿Sapo?- repitió, lentamente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ese tarugo?

Pietro esbozó su sonrisa característica.

-Para decirle que querías verla, se metió en la ducha cuando ella estaba aseándose- dijo, un brillo de picardía en sus ojos- Cuando Wanda y yo íbamos a la cocina, escuchamos gritos.

-Gritos de Pícara y Sapo- supuso Mística, mordazmente.

Pietro asintió.

-La atacó con el veneno que luego se compacta, sin dejar respirar a la víctima- relató él- Menos mal que estábamos mi hermana y yo cerca y pudimos evitarlo.

-Maldito Sapo- refunfuñó Raven- Quiero que averigües por qué discutían.

El chico situó una mano en su frente, como si fuera militar.

-A sus órdenes, mi ama- se puso serio- Tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas. Ya sabes que no me pierdo ningún cotilleo. Esta casa es un muermo.

Mística le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro.

-A las cinco quiero veros a los dos en la sala de estar.

-Allí estaremos- sonrió Pietro. Aquella tarde iba a ser interesante.

 _N/A: Gracias a estrellitapolar por enviar un review. Aunque sé que hay más gente que lee el fic, recibir reviews es un incentivo que me anima a seguir actualizando. Un saludo!_


	4. Capítulo 4 Un paso por delante

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 4. Un paso por delante.

Marie se hallaba sobre la cama, sin hacer nada. Miraba fijamente el techo, preguntándose por qué seguía en aquella casa. Sólo había estado unas horas allí y lo había pasado terriblemente mal. Incluso peor que cuando estaba con sus familiares.

El altercado que había tenido con Sapo le había quitado el hambre. Esperaba no volver a verlo más, algo absurdo ya que ahora vivía allí, donde él vivía. Sabía que quizá fuera demasiado pronto, pero había pensado en pedirle a Mística que pusiera un cerrojo en su puerta. De todas formas, dudaba que sirviera de algo, por lo que había visto al agarrar la lengua de Sapo. Ese... esa cosa podía saltar encima de un hombre y matarlo si hacer nada más. Seguramente, podría impulsarse sobre la puerta y deshacerse de ella sin ninguna dificultad. En cualquier caso, tenía que intentarlo. Quizá más adelante, si Sapo la dejaba tranquila. Quería intimidad, más teniendo en cuenta que vivía con unos completos desconocidos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Aunque ya había descansado bastante, sólo le apetecía dormir. Y si era posible, no despertar. ¿Con qué clase de gente se había ido a meter? Uno parecía más animal que persona y no la dejaba en paz. Un ángel amargado que deseaba lo mismo que ella: no vivir más. En realidad, Marie sí quería vivir. Lo que no quería era vivir con su maldición.

En los "entrenamientos", como los llamaba Mística, había descubierto que podía ver los recuerdos de la persona a la que estuviera tocando si lo hacía durante el tiempo suficiente. Aquello la atraía y la repelía a la vez., porque aunque los que la rodearan en aquel momento no confiaran en ella, tendrían que hacerlo sin remedio. Ella podía saber cosas de ellos que el resto no, como había ocurrido con Warren. ¿Acaso el ángel temía que los demás lo humillaran de igual forma que los niños si sabían de su pasado? Sospechaba que la mayoría de los mutantes que allí vivían, en algún momento de su vida, habrían pasado por lo mismo. Ella misma había sufrido numerosas humillaciones por parte de sus compañeros de clase y los vecinos.

Era por todo aquello, por lo que comprendía que Warren odiara a los humanos, aunque no lo compartiera. Le habían hecho demasiado daño como para merecerse algo más que su desprecio. Solamente había visto uno de sus recuerdos, pero como él le había espetado, ella no sabía nada de él. No sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar antes de llegar a la Hermandad.

Sin embargo, recordó lo que había dicho Avalancha. Warren no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada ni de él mismo, ni de otras cosas que quizá le concernieran. En un momento de su corta conversación con Dominik y Warren, Avalancha había dicho algo sobre unos frikis. Los frikis X, los había llamado. Marie no olvidaba con facilidad y recordó que el mutante se había presentado preguntando por qué estaba así la sala de estar, preguntando si habían venido unos X-men y habían causado todo aquel desorden. Marie sumó dos y dos, y supuso que los X-men y los frikis X, como los llamaba Dominik, eran las mismas personas.

Según lo poco que había dicho Dominik, se enfrentaban contra ellos eventualmente. ¿Qué quería decir con enfrentarse? ¿Se peleaban porque eran dos especies de bandas callejeras? ¿Hacían debates? ¿Asaltaban sus casas? Marie no entendía nada. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos X-men? ¿Por qué se llamaban X? ¿Y por qué exactamente peleaban contra ellos? ¿Ella tendría que hacerlo en un futuro?

Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Temió que Sapo supiera acerca de su capacidad para ver los recuerdos de los demás. Probablemente él había visto lo mismo que ella cuando lo tocó, o quizá no, porque no había sido mucho tiempo. Marie no lo sabía. Le había prometido a Warren que no diría nada de ello, pero no podría evitar que Mística se enterase si Sapo se lo contaba.

Llamaron a la puerta, despertándola de su ensimismamiento. Marie se irguió, alerta.

-Adelante- dijo, levantándose.

Un destello plateado llegó a su lado antes de que pudiera parpadear. Marie soltó un gritito ahogado, llevándose la mano al pecho. Al ver que solo se trataba de Pietro, suspiró, con enojo.

-¿No puedes entrar como las personas normales?- le espetó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Así, de paso, se apartaba de él.

-Es que yo no soy normal, por si no lo habías notado- replicó Pietro, sonriendo.

Marie resopló.

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó, algo malhumorada.

Pietro se acercó a ella.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así- se quejó él- Deberías ser más amable conmigo, considerando que antes te he defendido de Sapo.

Marie se volvió para mirarlo fijamente.

-Ya os he dado antes las gracias a tu hermana y a ti.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así- sonrió Pietro- Te he traído algo para comer.

Ella lo miró, como si fuera estúpido. Las manos de él estaban vacías.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no veo que traigas nada.

Al segundo, Pietro estaba tumbado sobre su cama y con las manos tras la nuca. Había una caja de plástico a sus pies. Tenía comida dentro. O al menos, eso pensó Marie.

-¿Decías?- se burló él, elevando una ceja.

Marie se inclinó para coger la caja y ver lo que había dentro. Un trozo de pan tostado, ensalada y carne. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico y sonrió tímidamente. Decidió que se podía permitir bajar la guardia unos minutos.

-Retiro lo dicho- murmuró ella, sentándose en una esquina de la cama- Gracias.

Pietro tomó algo que tenía a la espalda y se lo lanzó. Marie lo cogió; era una botella de agua.

-Ahora, cuéntame- empezó él- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Sapo?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?- replicó ella, sin ganas de recordar lo que le había pasado con el mutante.

Pietro se encogió de hombros.

-Me interesa- dijo él- Me interesa todo lo que pase. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta enterarme de todo?

-¿Y por qué no vas a preguntárselo a él?- repuso Marie, dejando a un lado la comida y la botella de agua.

-Porque es un mentiroso- respondió Pietro, más serio.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no lo soy?- cuestionó ella.

Pietro se incorporó un tanto, hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama.

-No lo sé- contestó él-, pero sí estoy seguro de que él sí es un mentiroso. Te daré un voto de confianza. No me defraudes, ¿eh?

-Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que no quiera contártelo todo.

-¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?- le preguntó Pietro, ceñudo- ¿Debo creer entonces que Sapo tiene razón al querer atacarte?

Marie se mordió el labio inferior, derrotada.

-Está bien, tú ganas- dijo, indecisa.

Pietro sonrió como solía. Marie inspiró aire con fuerza.

-Yo lo ataqué primero- susurró- No quería hacerlo, pero él...

-¿Qué hizo?- la cortó Pietro.

Marie lo miró con fijeza. Vacilaba. Si le contaba lo que había pasado, ¿no la odiaría más Sapo?

-¿Me prometes que no echarán a Sapo de casa por mi culpa?

A Pietro le entraron ganas de reírse en su cara, por lo ridículo de lo que había dicho. Por muy loco que estuviera Sapo, Magneto no se permitiría perder a un miembro de la Hermandad. Sin embargo, se contuvo, tratando de adoptar el semblante más sobrio que pudo.

-No lo echarán, te lo aseguro- dijo él, finalmente- ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que lo atacaras?

-Yo sólo quería comer algo- se excusó Marie, mirando al suelo- Encontré unos bollos de leche en la despensa. Yo no sabía que eran de un tal Blob e intenté comerme uno.

Pietro entreabrió la boca, con intenciones de decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y se calló, dejándola hablar.

-Sapo me lo quitó diciendo que no tenía derecho a comerlos porque eran de su amigo. Lo mismo hizo con el siguiente cuando intenté de nuevo comerme uno- Marie se retorcía las manos, con nerviosismo- Me retó, pero yo no iba a caer en su juego.

La chica tragó saliva, manteniendo el silencio por un momento.

-Después él... se lanzó contra mí y me quiso lamer la cara- Marie miró al chico, que puso cara de repulsión- O al menos, eso creo. No sé qué me pasó, yo no tenía muy claro lo que hacía. Me enfadé, tenía la mano derecha sin guante y quería evitar que su... lengua me rozara. Así que agarré su lengua sin pensarlo demasiado. Si te han hablado de lo que provoco en los demás, ya podrás imaginar que no resultó nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Pietro aplaudió. Marie lo miró como si estuviera loco. En realidad, había dudado que estuviera muy centrado desde que lo conoció la noche anterior.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- cuestionó ella, sintiéndose peor.

-No, me parece fantástico lo que hiciste- contestó él, sonriendo- Ya te irás dando cuenta de que nadie en esta casa tiene en alta estima a Sapo. Dudo que en ningún otro lugar haya alguien que lo tenga en alta estima, de hecho.

Marie calló, sin saber qué responder a eso.

-Y por cierto- añadió Pietro- Lo que haya en la despensa es común. Sapo además de ser un psicópata, es un mentiroso; ya te lo he dicho. Puedes bajar y coger lo que quieras sin problema. ¿No te ha hablado Mística de ello aún?

Marie negó con la cabeza. Había tantas cosas de las que nadie le había hablado...

-Tendré que hacerlo yo, entonces- sonrió Pietro- Cada uno tiene en el armario de su habitación un pequeño frigorífico. ¿No lo has visto?

-Ayer estuve tan cansada, que no me di cuenta- respondió Marie, avergonzada.

-En ese frigorífico puedes guardar lo que quieras para tu consumo personal- explicó él- También hay turnos para cocinar. Hoy era el mío y el de mi hermana. Supongo que algún día de estos te tocará a ti.

Marie se puso nerviosa.

-Pero yo no sé cocinar.

Pietro hizo un gesto, quitándole importancia.

-Yo tampoco, lo hace mi hermana- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- La ensalada es lo único que he hecho hoy. De todas formas, los turnos van por pares.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, temiéndose lo peor.

-Espero que no me toque con Sapo- murmuró.

Pietro rió al escuchar aquello.

-No dejamos que él cocine- dijo- Es asqueroso.

Marie asintió, de acuerdo.

Pietro carraspeó, poniéndose tenso; algo difícil de ver en él. Marie se inquietó. Por lo poco que sabía de Pietro, no tenía pinta de tomarse muchas cosas en serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Marie.

-Anna Marie...

-Marie- lo cortó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Marie.

Pietro calló un momento, organizando sus ideas. ¿Cómo decía aquello que quería decir sin que ella notara que le importara tanto?

-Esta mañana has entrenado con Warren- comenzó él- Has... No lo has pasado muy bien, ¿no?

Pietro se llamó estúpido mentalmente. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Obviamente, ella no lo había pasado bien. Aquello era evidente.

Marie bajó la mirada, en un asentimiento mudo.

-Mística quiere que lo hagas de nuevo esta tarde- dijo Pietro, a bocajarro.

Ella le prestó atención, con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó, con un hilillo de voz- ¿Hoy?

-Exacto.

-No voy hacerlo- se negó Marie, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Ya se lo dije a ella antes. No pienso volver hacerlo...

-No sería con Warren- la interrumpió Pietro.

Ella se tranquilizó un tanto. Lo que más le asustaba era la idea de que volvieran a crecerle los huesos y le abrieran la espalda. Al menos, las heridas habían sanado solas. Sin embargo, le quedarían unas cicatrices enormes de por vida.

De todos modos, pensándolo mejor, no podía ser Ángel. Él no quería que Marie volviera a ver ninguno de sus recuerdos.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó, acordándose de la presencia de Pietro y de su afirmación anterior.

-Conmigo- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y recostándose sobre el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Contigo?- repitió Marie, incrédula.

-Exacto. Conmigo.

-Pero... pero ¿tú estás seguro?- replicó ella- Puede llegar a ser muy doloroso.

Pietro elevó una ceja y levantó la comisura izquierda.

-Puedo soportar muchas cosas, amor.

Marie resopló, incómoda.

-¿Podrías...?- trató de decir- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

Pietro sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- repuso- ¿Nadie te ha llamado nunca así?

Marie enrojeció, levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Pues no. Tampoco es que me apetezca...

Pietro apareció frente a ella con la ráfaga de viento tan característica que dejaba a su paso. Marie dio un respingo.

-Tampoco es que me apetezca que empiecen ahora a hacerlo- completó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Solamente es un apelativo para que me prestes más atención- replicó Pietro, sin tapujos- No te lo tomes tan en serio.

Marie esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, algo poco usual en ella.

-¿Quieres que te preste atención?- rió disimuladamente.

Pietro levantó ambas cejas.

-¿No es obvio?

Dicho aquello, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido ante ella unos segundos atrás. Antes de que Marie llegara a cerrar la puerta, él se apoyó por un momento en el marco.

-Come. A las cinco en el salón. Tienes un reloj en el armario.

Y se esfumó de nuevo.

Raven subió los escalones que llevaban a la última planta. Al final de ellos, había una puerta de ébano con una cerradura de plata. A Magneto le gustaban los lujos.

Mística se agachó junto a la puerta, donde había una maceta. Metió la mano en la tierra donde crecía la planta, y extrajo una llave fabricada con el mismo metal de la puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y empujó la puerta hacia delante, cerrándola una vez entró por ella a un pasillo lúgubre.

La última planta de la casa era como un apartamento, con su cocina, cuarto de baño, estudio y dormitorio. Así que, básicamente, podía decirse que la casa constaba de dos cocinas, varios cuartos de baños y muchos dormitorios. En cuanto al estudio, aquel era el único que había, aunque apenas era utilizado. Allí era donde la Hermandad guardaba todos los documentos y archivos que robaban al gobierno de vez en cuando.

Ese día, Magneto se hallaba en el estudio, viendo la televisión. Así lo encontró Mística cuando llegó a la estancia. Magneto cogió el mando y apagó la tele, cruzándose de brazos en su asiento giratorio.

-Los humanos pretenden establecer una ley de registro de mutantes- dijo él- Puede ser el inicio del exterminio.

-Me parece extraño que Charles no vaya a hacer algo al respecto- opinó Raven, sentándose sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo un tanto inclinado hacia él. En esta ocasión tenía su verdadero aspecto, y la luz que se filtraba a través de los agujeritos de la persiana arrancaba destellos de su piel zafiro.

-Lo hará- respondió Magneto, entrelazando sus manos, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa- Sólo está esperando el momento adecuado.

-Como siempre, tan prudente.

-Y tan calculador- añadió Eric, una pequeña arruga formándose en su entrecejo. Calló por un momento- La diplomacia no servirá de nada. Los humanos se creen superiores a nosotros y no les temblará la mano a la hora de eliminarnos a todos en cuanto tengan oportunidad.

Había un brillo en los ojos del hombre, que dejó caer los brazos sobre el escritorio y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Ya has pensado algo- dedujo Raven, sonriendo.

-Como siempre, tan observadora- murmuró él, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Cambiaremos las tornas de una manera u otra.

-No esperaba menos. Siempre vas un paso por delante- lo halagó ella- ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Dependerá de los progresos que hagas con la chica...

-Pícara. Tiene un don espectacular- admiró Mística- Utilizado a nuestro favor...

-Podría ser letal para los humanos- completó Magneto, con una sonrisa torcida- La cuestión es encontrar los medios para expandir su poder, para que les llegue a todos los humanos por igual.

-Deja eso en mis manos, Eric.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- la advirtió él- Ha de ser preferiblemente antes de que se emita esa ley. Mientras tanto, encárgate de que ella sepa controlarse.

Raven asintió, sonriendo.

-Hemos de ir...

-Un paso por delante- completó esta vez Mística.


	5. Capítulo 5 Pretensiones

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 5. Pretensiones.

Cuando Marie llegó a la sala de estar, Pietro ya estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a la chimenea, a pesar de que ella había escuchado cómo se cerraba una puerta de una habitación cercana cuando iba bajando las escaleras. Tenía razones para pensar que había sido Pietro, puesto que esa leve brisa que generaba cuando empleaba su velocidad sobrenatural, le había rozado el brazo izquierdo.

Al escuchar sus pasos, Pietro ladeó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Preparada?- le susurró él.

Marie se sentó a su lado y colocó sus manos enguantadas hacia delante, buscando el calor del fuego.

-La cuestión es- repuso ella, con una sonrisa triste-, si estás preparado tú.

Pietro la miró, alzando una ceja.

-Yo siempre estoy preparado.

-Me alegro- terció Mística, quien acababa de llegar, adoptando la apariencia que solía cuando estaba Marie- Porque vamos a empezar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Marie. Raven siempre llegaba sin hacer ruido alguno, silenciosamente. Podría haber estado escuchando las conversaciones que anteriormente había mantenido con los otros habitantes de la casa, y ninguno de ellos se habría dado cuenta.

-Espero que esta vez salga mejor - añadió Mística, sentándose sobre el sofá, tras los chicos.

-Yo también- susurró la muchacha, quitándose el guante de la mano derecha.

Sin darle tiempo a concienciarse de lo que iba a hacer, Pietro aferró su mano con la suya. En un principio, a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando Marie, no pasó nada. La sensación fue incluso agradable. El tacto de él era suave y cálido.

Al sentir los primeros vestigios de dolor, su mano comenzó a temblar entre los dedos de Pietro. Se sintió tentada a soltarse, pero él la aferró con más fuerza. El suplicio, sin embargo, fue menor en aquella ocasión.

El torrente de imágenes combinadas con sonido no se hizo esperar, y pese a tener los ojos cerrados, el rostro de Pietro al que Marie miraba desapareció para dar lugar a algo totalmente distinto. No pudo evitar cerrar los párpados. Pietro hizo lo mismo.

El chico sentía que todo lo enérgico que solía sentirse iba desapareciendo poco a poco, a medida que sus fuerzas se iban con Marie. Era una sensación embriagadora y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, pero no dejó escapar la mano de ella en ningún momento.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo para provocar el fuego?- le espetó un Pietro más joven a su hermana, que se acurrucaba contra él, llorando. Tendrían unos dos o tres años menos de los que tenían en la actualidad; aproximadamente la edad de Marie.

-No lo sé, no lo sé- sollozó ella, observando cómo la casa del vecino estallaba en pequeñas explosiones.

Una pequeña multitud los rodeaba, sin dejarles escapatoria.

-Habéis matado al viejo- los acusó una señora, que portaba una horca.

-¡Es ella!- gritó un niño, abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos- ¡Yo la he visto! Tenía una cerilla en la mano.

Pietro miró a su hermana, alarmado.

-Yo solamente estaba encendiendo el calentador- susurró Wanda, mirando al suelo.

-¡Bruja!- le espetó una anciana, con un candelabro en la mano.

-No podemos permitir que otros como ella vivan aquí- declaró un hombre robusto- Imaginad lo que podría pasar cuando tengan una disputa con alguno de nosotros, indefenso frente a su magia.

-¡No pueden quedarse!- vociferó alguien entre la muchedumbre.

-Ahora sería el momento perfecto para que volvieras a incendiar cosas- musitó Pietro, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-No puedo- respondió ella, desesperada.

-¡¿Pensáis dejarlos escapar impunes?!- apoyó otro- ¡Pueden volver a hacer lo mismo!

Un hombre avanzó hacia ellos, alzando un hacha. Debía ser un leñador.

Wanda aferró el antebrazo de su hermano, con un gemido ahogado. Pietro agarró a la niña por el hombro, dispuesto a echar a correr en cualquier momento.

-¡Hay que matarlos...!

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, una placa de metal que conformaba el techo de un almacén aterrizó sobre él y los que los rodeaban, con tanta fuerza, que los aplastó.

Wanda y Pietro cayeron hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

La muchedumbre se apartó, presa del pánico.

Sobre aquella placa de metal había un hombre de piel pálida y cabello castaño. Sus rasgos eran severos. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica y alzó el brazo izquierdo.

Pietro aflojó su agarre, cayendo desfallecido al suelo. Marie tomó aire, angustiada. Había estado mucho tiempo manteniendo el contacto con él, más que con Warren, con Sapo o con Cody. Se temió lo peor.

Ella también se había debilitado mucho, pero en esa ocasión, no tuvo la sensación de ahogo que la embargaba cuando tocaba a otra persona. No había controlado el tiempo que había mantenido su mano en la de Pietro y Mística no la había apartado.

Pensó, irritada, que eso era lo que Raven quería. Quería ver hasta qué punto podía llegar sin matar a la persona con la que mantenía el roce. Aquello la hizo sentirse como una rata de laboratorio.

De todas formas, no iba a dejar que haberse sometido de nuevo a aquella tortura fuera en vano. Por eso se levantó, ante la mirada expectante de Raven.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- preguntó, con frialdad.

-Correr- contestó Mística, como si fuera evidente- Si has tocado a Pietro, tendrás el don de Pietro.

Marie se concentró en un sitio en concreto. Llegaría a la cocina y luego volvería al mismo lugar en el que estaba en aquel momento. Levantó una pierna, luego la otra. Pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Sin embargo, sus piernas no estaban acostumbradas a moverse así; jamás habrían podido moverse así. Era por eso, por lo que a medio camino, sus piernas se cruzaron y Marie cayó de bruces al suelo. Trató de agarrarse a algo y tiró del picaporte de la puerta de la cocina. Como se movía tan rápido, con la inercia, la puerta salió disparada hacia el interior de la cocina y ella aferraba con tanta fuerza el pomo, que las manos comenzaron a sangrarle.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Mística tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciéndole daño en el brazo.

-Vamos, en pie- le ordenó- Sigue. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Pero ya has visto lo que ha pasado- replicó Marie, enojada- Podría destrozar toda la casa tratando de imitar a Pietro.

-Por eso quiero que lo hagas de nuevo- dijo Raven, severa- No dejarás de intentarlo hasta que domines el don de Pietro.

Marie miró al muchacho con desasosiego, quien aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Tenía el rostro tensado, como si aún estuviera manteniendo el contacto con ella.

Raven tiró de la manga de su camiseta, llamándole la atención.

-No te distraigas. Lo harás otra vez. Podríamos pasarnos así toda la noche.

Marie trató de mirarla con odio, pero no fue capaz. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés Mística en que ella dominara las capacidades de Pietro? ¿Pretendía obligarla a hacerlo una y otra vez? Parecía que sí. Marie quiso rebelarse, pero algo en los ojos de Mística le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo.

Pronto, Pietro despertaría y Marie dejaría de tener sus poderes. Era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que tendría que aprovechar si no quería arriesgarse a tener que tocar al chico de nuevo y pasar ambos otra vez por la tortura que suponía su roce.

Fue por eso, por lo que lo intentó de nuevo. Trató de correr más despacio, pero aun así, seguía haciéndolo de forma casi invisible a los ojos de Raven. Pierna izquierda delante, pierna derecha avanza. Milésimas de segundo. Pierna izquierda delante, pierna derecha avanza. Marie tenía que concentrarse en el orden en que se tenía que mover si no quería tropezar.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero lo evitó a tiempo. Las lágrimas de impotencia por no atreverse a enfrentar a Raven se habían secado antes de derramarse por la celeridad que había obtenido de Pietro.

Antes de que pudiera aprender a manejarlo, su velocidad fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que volvió a ser la que tenía normalmente, es decir, nula. Se volvió a colocar el guante.

-Repetiremos esto- sentenció Raven, dándole la espalda.

-¿Otra vez?- casi le gritó ella, sin aliento- Si no me he caído.

-Tienes que ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que puedas hacer sin haber tocado a Pietro antes, a esa velocidad. Dejaré que descanses- Raven hizo una pausa-, que descanséis los dos- se corrigió- Y en una hora lo repetiremos.

-¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso siquiera?- le espetó Marie, tratando de levantarse sin éxito- ¡Casi mato a dos personas hoy! Ya no es por mí, sino por ellos. ¿No se supone que vivís juntos? ¿No debería importarte lo que les pase?

Mística se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos relampaguearon con furia, cambiando a su amarillo natural por un segundo. No obstante, fue suficiente para que Marie lo viera y tragara saliva, asustada.

Marie quiso pensar que no debería haberle dicho eso, aunque fuese lo que creyera de verdad. No obstante, no pudo retractarse. No podía hacerlo. Ya lo había dicho y sufriría las consecuencias si tenía que hacerlo.

-En primer lugar- empezó a hablar Raven, con lentitud. Hizo caso omiso de lo último que le había dicho la chica. Se acercó tanto a Marie que su aliento le rozó la mejilla- No es una sugerencia. Querías que te ayudara, ¿no es así?

Marie asintió como pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la cercanía de la mujer.

-Bien- dijo Raven simplemente- Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Deja de portarte como una niñita malcriada. Te veré en el jardín en una hora- miró casi con desprecio a Pietro, quien había recobrado la conciencia y se erguía sobre un codo, escuchando la "conversación"- A ti también, Pietro.

Dicho aquello, Mística se marchó con el sigilo que la caracterizaba, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Marie se mantuvo durante un momento quieta, en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la nada. No sabía qué era lo que quería. Si poder controlar aquello que le pasaba, suponía correr el riesgo de que otros murieran por su culpa, quizá fuera un precio demasiado alto.

-Eh- la llamó Pietro, en voz baja- ¿Qué ha pasado? No parecía de muy buen humor- añadió, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección por la que se había ido Mística.

Marie se giró paulatinamente, recordando que él también seguía allí. Se aproximó a Pietro, quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó ella, sin hacer caso de lo que él había dicho.

-Ahora mismo podría correr un maratón compitiendo con humanos y aun como estoy, seguiría ganando- respondió él, con una sonrisa torcida decorándole el rostro- Así que no me puedo quejar.

Marie sonrió levemente, distraída.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Mística?- insistió él, irguiéndose un tanto- O mejor dicho, ¿qué le has dicho tú a ella?

-Me he enfadado y he dicho cosas que pienso pero que no quería decir- contestó Marie, mirando por la ventana.

El hombre que había visto aquella mañana montándose en el coche, se dirigía a la casa por el camino de tierra.

-Suele pasar- dijo Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver que Marie no le estaba escuchando, llevó sus ojos adonde ella estaba mirando. Alzó una ceja.

-Ése es Blob- le informó él- Puede ser una bola de sebo o transformarse en un ser raquítico. Prefiere estar en su forma opulenta, porque adquiere mucha fuerza.

Marie se volvió hacia él.

-Lo vi esta mañana- afirmó ella- Montándose en un coche.

-No le importa ocuparse de los recados- dijo Pietro, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse en pie- Va una vez al mes a la ciudad a hacer la compra. Cada uno de nosotros hace una lista en donde pone todo lo que quiere y se la da.

-¿Acierta con las marcas?- preguntó Marie, asombrada.

Pietro soltó una carcajada ronca, casi silenciosa.

-No siempre- respondió él- Por eso, la primera vez que vaya a comprar algo que le pidas, es mejor que vayas con él.

Marie asintió, cansada. Quería irse a su cuarto y echarse sobre la cama, pero no encontraba una forma adecuada de hacerlo, estando allí Pietro.

-Por cierto, no tenía ni idea de que podías hacer que reviviera el pasado.

Aquel comentario por parte del chico le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizá fuese mejor que se quedara allí y le preguntara algunas de las muchas dudas que la habían asaltado desde que había llegado a aquella casa. Pietro no se parecía a Warren. Marie estaba segura de que apenas tendría inconveniente en contestarle a cualquier cosa.

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo ella, sentándose sobre el sofá- También puedo ver lo que tú revivas del pasado.

Pietro se recostó sobre el mismo mueble y colocó los pies cruzados uno sobre el otro encima de las rodillas de Marie.

-La verdad es que si puedes elegir qué parte quieres ver del pasado, no eres muy buena escogiendo- consideró Pietro, con un tono desenfadado. No parecía molestarle en absoluto que ella hubiera presenciado aquello con sólo tocarle.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo.

Marie se apartó, yéndose al extremo del sofá y deshaciéndose del peso de los pies de él. Pietro resopló, esbozando una sonrisa descarada.

Antes de que Marie pudiera añadir algo, Blob entró en la estancia, con dos montones de bolsas, uno en cada mano. Su barriga era tan amplia que apenas dejaba ver su cabeza; también en parte, por culpa de su gran estatura. Ahora Marie sabía por qué la sala de estar tenía una puerta gigantesca.

Al ver a Marie y a Pietro, Blob inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió avanzando sin decir nada hasta que llegó al umbral de la cocina. Allí vio que la puerta de la cocina se había soltado de las bisagras y había ido a dar contra el fregadero, rompiéndose a la mitad. Las astillas estaban repartidas por el suelo de forma irregular y los fragmentos de madera más grandes entorpecían el paso.

Cuando Pietro se preguntaba por qué Blob se había detenido, se dispuso a mirar lo que había tras él, en la cocina. En un principio no vio nada extraño, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo y vieron lo que había ocurrido con la puerta de la cocina. Casi dio un respingo, sorprendido. Aquello debió haber ocurrido mientras él había estado inconsciente, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Blob dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se rascó la sien, observando todo el desastre. Pareció que fuera a decir algo al respecto, pero se arrepintió en el último instante y procedió a entrar en la cocina, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las astillas.

Mientras tanto, Pietro miró con otros ojos a Marie.

-¿Eso lo has hecho tú con mi extremadamente atractiva velocidad y fuerza?- le dijo en voz baja, con un deje de picardía- Quién lo diría. En las manos de una mujer podrían ser un arma tremendamente...

-Sí, sí lo he hecho yo- lo cortó ella, incapaz de seguir escuchándolo por más tiempo- Pero no ha sido a propósito. Mística quería que aprendiera a controlar tus... habilidades.

-Está claro que vais progresando- replicó él, con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién era el hombre del recuerdo?- cuestionó Marie, cambiando de tema.

Pietro calló, borrando los resquicios de sonrisa que aun se entreveían en su rostro.

-Uno de los más carismáticos, mandamases y habilidosos que vayas a conocer jamás- respondió él, finalmente- Y que conste que no te lo estoy diciendo porque lo conozca. Quizá me haya expresado mal. No lo conocerás. Lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar tratándose de él, es saber de su existencia. Muy irónico, puesto que vive aquí. Se hace llamar...

-Magneto- completó Marie- Entonces, eso es lo que puede hacer, manejar los metales a su antojo.

-Si solo fuera eso... Puede moldearlos como le parezca, y además, crear campos magnéticos. Es un tío con clase- concluyó Pietro, de forma casi inexpresiva.

-Él os salvó a tu hermana y a ti de todo ese gentío que os quería ver muertos- recordó Marie- ¿Fue después cuando os unisteis a la Hermandad?

Pietro asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-No sabíamos qué era lo que pasaba con nosotros, pero eso nunca fue un gran problema- dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida- Siempre que pudiésemos controlarlo, como en mi caso. No era igual con Wanda, como ya te puedes imaginar.

Un leve matiz amargo se desprendía de sus palabras. Marie nunca hubiera pensado que en los tiempos en los que vivía aún se hicieran persecuciones de brujas. Quizá, lo que siempre les habían hecho creer que eran brujas, o personas que no estaban muy bien de la cabeza, en realidad fueran mutantes; pero, que, sin embargo, en aquel momento de la historia no tenían idea de cuál podría ser la causa de su naturaleza sobrehumana.

Mientras Marie cavilaba, Blob hizo acto de presencia de nuevo en la sala de estar.

-¿Quién ha tirado la puerta de la cocina?- cuestionó, molesto- ¿No habrás sido tú, Pietro?

-¿Por qué iba a ser yo?- replicó el chico, divertido- ¿Tiene el aspecto de haber sido arrasada por mí o qué?

Marie lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Eso lo había hecho ella, pero Blob era demasiado... gigantesco y amenazador, y en ese instante parecía bastante irritado. Así que dudaba si decirlo.

Pietro le guiñó un ojo a la chica y ella desvió la vista, mientras Blob se daba la vuelta para examinar detenidamente el desastre de la cocina.

-Pues sí lo tiene- declaró Blob- Más te vale arreglarlo cuanto antes. Hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena.

-¿En serio me ves por la labor?- repuso Pietro, alzando una ceja.

Blob dio un paso adelante, haciendo retumbar la casa. En esas, Marie se levantó.

-Lo he hecho yo- dijo débilmente- Lo siento mucho. Enseguida lo limpio.

El gran mutante cambió de expresión, mientras analizaba a la chica.

-Eres la nueva- murmuró solamente.

-Qué observador- resopló Pietro, entornando los ojos.

-Bueno, por hoy haremos la excepción- dijo Blob, haciendo caso omiso del chico- Sé que Mística te quería entrenar. Supongo que no debe quedar mucho para eso, así que no te dará tiempo a ordenar todo esto.

-Gracias- susurró Marie, con una sonrisa tímida.

Blob gruñó y les dio la espalda, regresando a la cocina. Cada vez que movía una pierna y la alzaba del suelo, la casa entera temblaba ligeramente. Hasta la propia Marie se alzaba un tanto del sofá donde estaba sentada.

-¿Duerme arriba?- le preguntó a Pietro, quien se estaba levantando.

-No. Es el único que tiene el cuarto abajo del todo. Tendría que ser un espectáculo verlo subir las escaleras- se burló él- Creo que los cimientos de la casa no lo aguantarían.

Marie alzó la cabeza por encima de su hombro, vislumbrando a Mística en el mismo camino de tierra que había utilizado Blob. Les estaba haciendo señas para que salieron.

-Llegó la hora del martirio- sonrió Pietro- Vamos, ya verás como no es tan duro como antes.

Aunque Marie quiso creer que Pietro tenía razón, se equivocó. Fue mucho peor que la primera vez que lo tocó. Entre otras cosas, porque se puso a llover y Mística no estaba de muy buen humor. En esta ocasión Marie trató de tocarlo el menos tiempo posible y seguir practicando con sus poderes. De ese modo, no vio ningún recuerdo más suyo. Mística no puso ninguna objeción, pero después de repetir el procedimiento varias veces, entró en la casa y los dejó allí fuera, medio desfallecidos.

Un rato después, Wanda corrió hacia ellos con un paraguas y los ayudó a ir hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Fue la primera vez que Marie vio un cuarto que no fuera el suyo, aunque tampoco lo recordó cinco minutos después. Estaba tan exhausta y tan dolorida, que tenía la vista borrosa. Wanda también tuvo que ayudarla a ella a ir hasta su cuarto.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? Maldita mujer...- susurraba la hermana de Pietro, constantemente.

Tuvieron que colocar una manta sobre la cama de cada uno, para que no mancharan nada de barro, ya que estaban cubiertos por lodo de la cabeza a los pies. No tenían fuerza ni para ducharse.

Wanda se ofreció para llevarles la cena, pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, Marie se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Quería llorar, quería agarrar por los pelos a Raven y golpearla cuantas veces pudiera, quería irse, pero no se le ocurría otro sitio en el que debiera estar más que allí. Al fin y al cabo, lo que Mística pretendía obligándola a tocar una y otra vez a otras personas, era lo que ella también pretendía, ¿no? Llegar a dominar aquella fastidiosa sensación que tenía al tocar a alguien, de manera que pudiera hacerlo como cualquier persona normal. Sin embargo, había pasado un día entero tocando a Pietro, y no había mejorado. Es más, se sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión, porque sus músculos se debían haber desgarrado a someterlos a movimientos excesivos sin estar acostumbrados a ello. Aparte estaba el hecho de sus ojos enormemente resecos; comprendía la razón por la que Pietro llevaba a todas partes a modo de diadema aquellas gafas tan extrañas similares a las de un buceador.

Cerró los párpados, durmiéndose en el acto. Esperaba que el día siguiente fuera mejor que aquel. Antes de perder la consciencia totalmente, se dijo que lo había pasado tan soberanamente mal, aparte de por el "entrenamiento" de Mística, porque tenía que adaptarse y hacerse a sus nuevos convivientes.

 _N/A: Bueno, a partir de aquí hay algo más de acción. (Ya era hora). Sé que varias personas leen el fic, por eso sigo actualizando. Igualmente, no estaría mal recibir alguna opinión de vez en cuando._


	6. Capítulo 6 Trastornos nocturnos

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 6. Trastornos nocturnos.

Por el estado en el que Marie había llegado a la cama, nadie hubiese dicho que despertaría varias horas después. Sin embargo, lo hizo. No tenía muy claro qué la había desvelado, pero como ya estaba espabilada, se fue a darse una ducha. Le costó bastante quitarse el barro y el fango que se le había adherido a la piel, porque ya estaba seco.

Una vez acabó, fue al armario para ver si tenía ropa para dormir. Encontró un camisón negro y después de comprobar que no dejara ninguna parte de su cuerpo más a la vista de lo que debía, se lo puso. Tras quitar la manta manchada que aun se encontraba sobre la cama, iba a acostarse de nuevo, cuando escuchó algo. El ruido era tan insignificante que creyó que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, poco después volvió a escucharlo.

Se incorporó un tanto sobre la cama, quedándose sentada. No tenía idea de qué podía ser. Era como... si rasgaran la pared con un objeto muy puntiagudo. Temerosa, inspeccionó su habitación, buscando el lugar de donde procedía aquel ruido tan desagradable. Nada allí dentro parecía ser la causa. Venía de fuera.

El corazón le latía cada vez más acelerado, conforme se acercaba a la puerta que daba al pasillo. ¿Sería el desequilibrado de Sapo tratando de asustarla? No había pensado demasiado en la posibilidad de que él la fuera a fastidiar tan pronto, pero era muy probable que hubiera decidido hacerlo a aquellas horas, cuando se suponía que no había nadie despierto en la casa. Sapo la había amenazado con hacerle pagar el haberse atrevido a tocarlo. No obstante, Marie no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día.

Empujó la puerta con suavidad, lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Dejó la mano sobre el picaporte y apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, tratando de dilucidar qué eran aquellos chirridos. Fue inclinando el rostro poco a poco hacia la abertura que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared.

El pasillo estaba despejado y no había indicios de que hubiera alguien más allá del punto más extremo de su campo de visión. Una oscuridad medrosa se extendía hasta las escaleras, pero no era total. Había luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana que se abría al exterior, y que estaba situada al final del pasillo, en el lado contrario al que se encontraba la habitación de Marie.

Estuvo varios minutos en la puerta, esperando a oír de nuevo el ruido. No obstante, el pasillo permaneció en silencio. Cuando Marie iba a cerrar la puerta para acostarse de nuevo, los chirridos interrumpieron la tranquilidad que flotaba en el ambiente. Marie se dio cuenta de que procedían de la habitación que se situaba frente a la suya. No sabía quién dormía allí, pero sí estaba segura de que en aquel momento no estaba precisamente durmiendo.

Oyó un sonido metálico, como de algo que se deslizaba contra la madera de la puerta. Marie se asustó tanto, que estuvo a punto de cerrar la suya de golpe. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque también empezó a escuchar una voz femenina en el interior de aquel cuarto.

Que Marie supiera, sólo había dos mujeres aparte de ella en la casa: Raven y Wanda. Una de las dos era la dueña de aquella voz, y muy probablemente fuera la responsable de aquellos sonidos tan extraños.

Marie aguzó el oído contra la puerta casi cerrada de su habitación, tratando de reconocer la voz. Fuera quien fuese estaba sollozando, entre palabras ininteligibles. De vez en cuando, parecía que arrojaba cosas contra la pared. Le extrañaba que nadie más aparte de ella se hubiera despertado ya.

No se imaginaba a Raven o a Wanda haciendo aquello, pero no sabía nada de ellas. Se vio tentada a salir de su cuarto y a ir a consolar a la mujer, fuera quien fuese. No obstante, se quedó en el sitio, escondiéndose aun más tras su puerta, cuando vio abrirse la del cuarto más cercano al suyo.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que el cabello plateado de Pietro emitiera destellos y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando aquella claridad incidió sobre ellos. No miró a los lados, solamente al frente. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera descubierto a Marie espiándolo desde su cuarto.

Marie se quedó estupefacta cuando lo vio dirigirse a la habitación de donde procedían los ruidos y abrir la puerta, sin vacilación. El chico la dejó entreabierta, por lo que Marie podía escuchar parte de su conversación con la mujer desconocida. Lo único que podía ver Marie era que se había puesto de cuclillas frente a otra persona, de la cual solo vislumbraba sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, donde él situó su mano.

Pietro hablaba bajo, pero Marie no tuvo muchas dificultades para entender algunas cosas que decían, porque la mujer mantenía su tono de voz afligido.

-Tranquila, sólo es una...- escuchó que murmuraba Pietro. No supo cómo había acabado la frase- Cálmate, no es real.

Alguien se sorbió la nariz. Seguramente sería la mujer. Hubo un silencio durante un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Los veo, están por todas partes, Pietro- le dijo ella, de forma aprensiva- Quieren llevarme con...

Marie soltó una maldición interiormente. ¿Por qué no podía enterarse de cómo acababan las frases? Resultaba desesperante.

-Ya sabes que no van a llevarte a ningún sitio- replicó Pietro, tendiendo una mano hacia adelante, hacia la persona que estaba frente a él- ...aquí contigo, no va a pasarte nada.

Marie supuso que Pietro le estaba acariciando el pelo a la mujer. Cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada, pensando que ella nunca podría recibir ningún consuelo de ese tipo. Algo tan normal y común entre el resto de las personas y que ella no pudiera obtenerlo por culpa de su maldición.

Un nuevo sollozo resonó por el cuarto de enfrente, llegándole claramente a Marie y distrayéndole de su pena momentánea.

-Las voces no se van, no se van, ¡no se van!- alzaba la voz la mujer, pataleando.

Pietro la hizo ponerse en pie y se dirigieron a la salida. Marie cerró más su puerta, hasta dejar una pequeña rendija por la que siguió mirando.

Marie comprobó que había estado en lo cierto al pensar que podía ser Wanda la que había hecho todo aquel estruendo. Efectivamente era la hermana de Pietro quien se apretaba contra él mientras avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. El chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada, un brazo rodeándole la espalda.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, ya verás como las voces pronto se irán- la animaba él, empleando un tono condescendiente, mientras bajaba el primer escalón.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Marie antes de que Wanda y Pietro desaparecieran de su vista.

La muchacha se quedó muy quieta por unos instantes, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Wanda escuchaba voces; aquello significaba con toda probabilidad que tenía alguna clase de problema mental. ¡Si de entre todos los locos que había en aquella casa, le había parecido que Wanda era la única persona cuerda! Y así había permanecido hasta que habían llegado las altas horas de la noche y había tenido aquella crisis de ansiedad tan extraña.

A la cabeza de Marie llegó la absurda idea de meterse en el cuarto de Wanda, para ver qué era aquello con lo que había ocasionado los chirridos que la habían desadormecido. Sin embargo, pese a lo ridículo de la idea, Marie no reprimió el impulso, y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, caminó hasta el cuarto de enfrente.

Empujó la puerta, que Pietro había dejado entreabierta. Las paredes parecían pintadas de un suave azul celeste, pero no podría afirmarlo con seguridad, ya que al ser de noche, no veía como lo hacía durante el día.

Iba caminando, observando su alrededor, cuando algo frío y duro le rozó la sien. Soltó un gritito ahogado, yéndose contra la pared opuesta y descubriendo al mismo tiempo con qué había estado "jugando" Wanda. Se trataba de un cuchillo de carnicero clavado en la pared, y lo que había rozado a Marie, había sido su mango. Había otras cosas que también habían sido incrustadas en la pared a conciencia, como lápices, tijeras y otras cosas que la aterraron menos que ver aquel enorme cuchillo.

Mareada, Marie miró a la izquierda, hacia la cama. Las sábanas tenían manchas de sangre diminutas, casi imperceptibles, pero Marie pudo verlas sin dificultad. ¿Acaso Wanda se autolesionaba?

Casi hiperventilando, la chica se aproximó a la mesilla, donde vio un montón de pequeñas cajas de cartón. Eran de fármacos y todas estaban vacías. Tomó una de ellas entre sus manos, leyendo "Haloperidol". Si al menos en aquella casa hubiera Internet, Marie podría saber qué era exactamente aquel medicamento y por qué problema en concreto se estaba tratando Wanda. Desgraciadamente, aún no existía.

Todo parecía indicar que había tenido aquella crisis porque ya no tenía más fármaco a su disposición para controlarse. Se le debían haber acabado las tabletas.

Aun con los latidos cardíacos resonándole en los oídos, Marie dejó caer la caja que tenía entre las manos sobre las demás, y se fue a su habitación tan rápido como le permitieron los pies.

Cogió la silla que había cerca de la ventana y la colocó contra la puerta, de forma que nadie pudiera entrar en su cuarto sin que ella lo oyera. En cuanto lo intentaran e hicieran presión sobre el pomo, éste se giraría de forma parcial sobre el respaldo de la silla y Marie lo oiría.

Sabía que estaba siendo paranoica, que nadie tenía por qué entrar en su cuarto. Sin embargo, era una forma de calmarse. ¿Es que no había nadie "normal" en aquella casa? ¿Alguien mentalmente sano?

Se acercó a la ventana, para correr las cortinas. Desde ahí, podía ver a Pietro abrazado a su hermana mientras caminaban por el camino de tierra. Marie se compadeció de ellos, pese a la renuencia repentina que había empezado a sentir con lo que respecta a acercarse a cualquier habitante de la casa. Wanda no tenía la culpa; ella estaba enferma de verdad.

En cuanto a los demás miembros de la Hermandad... Marie no sabría qué decir. Los mellizos consideraban a Sapo un psicópata, pero ella no creía que tuviera ninguna patología. Es más, estaba más inclinada a pensar que se escondía tras esa faceta demente para encubrir que era un pérfido que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a otros. Sin embargo, no le había hecho falta estar allí más de un día para darse cuenta.

Se alejó de la ventana y volvió a la cama, sabiendo que le costaría bastante conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Marie se levantó temprano. Desde el incidente con Wanda no había podido pegar ojo otra vez, por lo que se había pasado la noche entera dándole vueltas al coco. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quería visitar cuanto antes una librería donde vendieran libros especializados, y sólo se le había ocurrido una cosa.

Ya que Mística no había dejado en claro que ese día hubiese "entrenamiento", Marie pensaba aprovecharlo de una forma totalmente distinta. De ese modo, a las ocho de la mañana se dirigió a la cocina, esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con Blob. Él estaba allí, pero también estaba Avalancha.

-Buenos días- saludó ella, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Pícara- respondió Dominik, bebiendo de una taza lo que parecía ser café.

Marie se sentó frente a él, mientras Blob se movía por la cocina como podía.

-¿No es muy temprano para que te levantes?- le preguntó Avalancha, con curiosidad.

Marie sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

-En realidad, no. A esta hora tendría que estar en el colegio.

-El colegio- bufó Dominik, entornando los ojos- Es una de las formas de perder el tiempo más absurdas de las que haya oído hablar. Sobre todo si estás en Secundaria- Blob gruñó, apoyando su opinión-, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Pícara?

Marie rió, sin tener muy claro qué responder a eso.

-Por cierto, ya nos enteramos ayer por Pietro de lo que le hiciste a Sapo- afirmó Blob, con su áspera voz.

Era la primera vez que Marie lo oía hablar. Creyó que si algún día a Blob le daba por gritar, podía hacer que la casa entera vibrara sin proponérselo. Marie desvió la vista.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella- Fue sin querer. Él es tu amigo y yo...

Blob soltó una carcajada profunda, haciendo que Marie callara y se sintiera mal. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cuando aquel hombre gigante depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja con un vaso de leche y dos tostadas frente a ella.

-Sapo no es mi amigo- dijo Blob, simplemente.

-Dudo que él sepa lo que significa esa palabra- terció Dominik, haciéndole un gesto a Marie para que comenzara a comer- Cada vez nos sorprendes más, pequeña. Si fuiste capaz de hacerle eso teniéndole miedo, imagínate cuando no se lo tengas.

Marie prestó atención a sus tostadas, incómoda.

-La verdad es que no me gusta poder hacer ese tipo de cosas a los demás- musitó, con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada- la animó Dominik- Puede que tu don no sea precisamente grato, pero en principio, para ninguno de nosotros lo fue.

El hombre fue a tocarle la mano. No obstante, Marie la retiró, alarmada, percatándose de que se tenía que poner los guantes. Dominik también retiró la suya, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Marie se colocó un mechón tras la oreja, tragando saliva.

-Perdona- dijo él- No me había dado cuenta.

-No te preocupes- contestó ella, apesadumbrada- Es culpa mía. No volverá a suceder, subiré por los guantes a...

-Antes, desayuna- ordenó Blob, sentándose a su lado. La mesa se movió un tanto, llegando a un punto en el que parecía que fuera a caerse.

Marie obedeció, agradecida. Blob asintió, satisfecho.

-En realidad, me había levantado tan temprano porque quería pediros un favor- dijo Marie, tímidamente, al cabo de un rato.

Avalancha esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Blob se volvió hacia ella, expectante.

-Tú dirás.

-Quisiera ir contigo a la ciudad- dijo Marie, volviéndose hacia Blob- Necesito... ciertas cosas de mujeres.

Blob y Dominik no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos, divertidos. Marie se ruborizó visiblemente. No quería ir a la ciudad sólo por eso. Quería saber para qué enfermedades se recetaba el haloperidol y buscar información sobre sus convivientes, para saber a qué podía atenerse con ellos.

-Haberlo dicho antes- rió Dominik- Contigo ya tenemos el coche completo.

Marie sonrió ligeramente. Los coches solían tener cinco plazas. Si iban Blob, Avalancha y ella, ¿quiénes ocupaban las otras dos plazas restantes?


	7. Capítulo 7 Oculta

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 7. Oculta.

Tras subir a por sus guantes y a por algo de dinero, Marie volvió al vestíbulo, donde estaba Avalancha.

-Sube al coche- le dijo él- Ahora vamos. Tenemos que coger algunas cosas. Parece que no, pero el viaje a Yonkers puede llegar a ser demasiado tedioso.

-¿A Yonkers?- repitió Marie, sorprendida- ¿Ahí es dónde soléis ir a comprar? ¡Pero si está en otro condado!

Avalancha se quedó mirándola fijamente durante varios segundos, tanto que Marie tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-¿No eres consciente de la distancia que recorriste cuando te encontramos en el bosque?- cuestionó Dominik, entonces- Fue un trayecto considerable.

Marie asintió y salió de la casa, caminando hacia el coche. Estaba más lejos de su hogar de lo que creía. Si en algún momento se planteaba la idea de marcharse de allí, le costaría bastante orientarse. Como ya había visto desde el cielo cuando Warren la había llevado, aquella casa en la que vivía desde hacía dos días estaba en medio de la nada.

Tiró de la manilla de la puerta trasera izquierda, y se sentó en el asiento del extremo izquierdo. Estaba buscando el cinturón para abrocharse, cuando la forzaron a inclinarse hacia delante. Algo tiraba férreamente de la cadena de plata que tenía al cuello, dificultándole la respiración. Marie alzó la cabeza, entre toses, descubriendo algo pegajoso y de color rosa, enrollándose en la cadena. Parecía... una lengua. Debió suponerlo. La lengua del asqueroso de Sapo, que en ese momento estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Marie se quitó el guante y fue a agarrarle la lengua, sin importarle volver a tener esa sensación fastidiosa que le resultaba ya tan conocida. Sin embargo, Sapo, que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, desenrolló la lengua y la volvió a meter en su boca, relamiéndose sus labios verdosos.

Ella comenzó a toser más fuerte, llevándose la mano al cuello. Cuando supo que podía hablar casi como lo haría normalmente, elevó sus ojos verdes hacia Sapo.

-Hace un momento te habría gritado por qué hacías esto- carraspeó Marie- Pero ya veo por qué. Estás loco.

Sapo esbozó una amplia sonrisa, enseñándole sus dientes fluorósicos. Marie hizo una mueca de repulsión.

-Bueno, pero el susto te lo has llevado, ¿no?- se burló él- Sólo llevas un día aquí y ya crees que eres más que nadie. Deberías aprender el sitio que verdaderamente te corresponde en esta casa.

-¿Cuál es ese sitio, Sapo?- intervino Avalancha, tomando asiento a la derecha de la chica.

-No seas entrometido- le espetó el mutante, dándose la vuelta y dirigiendo su atención al frente.

La portezuela del conductor se abrió y Blob se metió en el coche, cambiando de forma. Marie observó, fascinada, cómo su rostro cambiaba radicalmente al enflaquecer. Pensó que sería muy útil que pudiera hacerlo si quería que no lo encontrasen. Era impresionante cómo podía cambiar tanto la cara, pasando de ser robusta y con algunos panículos adiposos, a tener los pómulos afilados y los ojos hundidos.

Blob estaba arrancando cuando la puerta trasera derecha se abrió y entró Pietro en el coche, quitándose sus peculiares gafas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estabais intentando libraros de mí o qué?- soltó el chico, con un tono arrogante- No podéis; si quisiera podría adelantaros y sólo andando rápido.

-Deja de ser tan plasta y no nos tientes- le espetó Dominik.

-No sabía que tú fueras a venir, Avalancha- le contestó Pietro, sin mucho interés.

-Yo tampoco sabía que nos fueras a acompañar hoy- se lamentó Dominik, entornando los ojos- De haberlo sabido, me hubiera quedado en casa.

-Se nota que me tienes en alta estima- ironizó Pietro, cambiando el tono de voz cuando vio a Marie tras Avalancha- Tampoco sabía que fueras a venir tú también- dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Pues ya ves- respondió Marie, encogiéndose de hombros- Yo también podría decir lo mismo que Avalancha: ni idea de que fueras a venir.

Pietro inclinó su cabeza plateada por delante de Dominik, quien se echó para atrás, molesto.

-No finjas- musitó el muchacho- Sé que te alegras de que esté aquí.

Marie enrojeció, desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje que pasaba a toda prisa por la ventanilla. En esas, Dominik apartó a Pietro con un brazo.

-No creo que nadie se alegre de eso, Pietro- repuso el hombre, con burla- Y tampoco creo que Pícara sea la excepción.

-La gente cree muchas cosas- objetó Pietro- Y la mayor parte del tiempo se equivoca.

-Pícara tiene mucha cabeza para fijarse en ti- replicó Dominik, con una sonrisa torcida- Deja de incordiarla.

-Se llama "buscar", no "incordiar"- contrarió el chico, cruzándose de brazos, mientras disfrutaba de la situación tan embarazosa a la que estaba sometiendo a Marie.

Ella hacía como si no estuviera allí, fingiendo estar distraída. Sin embargo, Pietro sospechaba que en cualquier momento se pondría tan roja que podría ver el reflejo por su ventanilla.

-Además, si viera que le soy indiferente, dejaría de hacerlo- añadió Pietro, dándole el golpe de gracia.

A Marie le empezaron a temblar las manos, por lo que antes de que nadie lo viera, las entrelazó y las llevó a la zona cercana a la portezuela del coche. No obstante, a Pietro no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y sonrió para sí, acomodándose contra el respaldo del asiento.

Dominik movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con reprobación. Pensó, como muchas otras veces, que Pietro estaba chalado, y que aquellas no eran formas de llamar la atención de ninguna chica. Pícara jamás le haría caso. De hecho, Dominik ya estaba planeando hacer una apuesta con Blob sobre eso. Necesitaba dinero y de algún sitio tendría que obtenerlo. Podría hacerlo ilegalmente, pero la policía ya lo conocía y tenía bastantes antecedentes.

Tras un buen rato de silencio, Sapo interrumpió la calma.

-Baja la ventanilla- le ordenó a Blob, que bajó la música para prestarle atención.

-¿No puedes esperar?- gruñó el mutante gigantesco, con fastidio.

Sapo volvió a sonreír ampliamente, enseñando aquellos dientes que constituirían una visión traumática para Marie por el resto de sus días.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar dispuesto a esperar?

Blob refunfuñó, haciendo lo que Sapo le había pedido; o más bien, exigido.

Marie se preguntó por qué tenía tanto interés en que bajara la ventanilla. Cuando vio lo que hizo, prefirió no haber tenido tanta curiosidad a la hora de saber cuál era el propósito de Sapo.

Tras cinco minutos con la ventanilla bajada, Sapo sacó su larga lengua en un movimiento reflejo y estranguló un gorrión, que luego se comió. Marie cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquello era una de las cosas más asquerosas que había visto en su vida. Decidió que no volvería a quitar la vista del paisaje, pasara lo que pasara.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero no hizo falta. Pietro y Dominik miraron hacia otro sitio, y Blob... Blob no pudo evitar ver la escena con detalle. Después, centró su atención en la carretera y volvió a subir la ventanilla de Sapo, sin que éste se quejase.

Tras el incidente de Sapo, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la ciudad. Claro, que Marie no se dio cuenta, porque se había dormido. El cansancio del día anterior y las horas que había pasado despierta después de enterarse de que Wanda estaba enferma, habían hecho mella en ella.

Abrió los ojos cuando Avalancha comenzó a zarandearla suavemente. Los demás se estaban ya bajando del coche.

-Vamos, dormilona. No te quedes ahí. Tenemos que estar en casa antes de que anochezca.

Marie se frotó los ojos con las manos enguantadas, notando los músculos del brazo entumecidos. Imitó al resto y bajó del coche.

El mutante que más resaltaba del grupo era sin duda, Sapo, por su baja estatura y extraño tono de piel. La gente que pasaba por allí se lo quedaba mirando, sólo el tiempo justo hasta que él sonreía y le enseñaba los dientes. Entonces, ellos se marchaban a paso ligero.

-Sapo, compórtate- refunfuñó Blob, malhumorado- No debemos llamar la atención.

Sapo se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Adónde vamos primero?- preguntó Pietro, situando las manos tras la nuca.

-Nos dividiremos- anunció Blob, mientras se aseguraba de que el coche estaba bien cerrado- Sapo y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio- le guiñó el ojo de forma casi imperceptible a Dominik, quien asintió- Avalancha irá con vosotros. Cerca de aquí hay un supermercado; es grande, tiene todo lo que podáis necesitar.

Dicho esto, Pietro, Marie y Dominik se encaminaron hacia el supermercado. Marie rezaba por que hubiera una librería de libros especializados, aunque con la mala suerte que tenía últimamente, seguramente no encontraría ninguna. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas por sentarse a solas a buscar la información que precisaba, se desvanecieron cuando Dominik les dijo que era mejor que no se separaran.

-¿Por qué?- repuso ella, reacia a dejar escapar una oportunidad así- Podríamos quedar en un punto concreto que todos conozcamos y reunirnos cuando pasen unas horas...

-No- la cortó Avalancha, con firmeza- No insistas, Pícara. No es bueno que vayas sola por ahí, y ahora menos. Deben estar buscándote.

-¡Pero este es otro condado!- replicó la chica, casi desesperándose- No creo que la policía sepa nada de que me escapé de casa. ¡No le importaba a nadie!

-Eso crees tú- respondió Avalancha, apretando la mandíbula- No podemos arriesgarnos. He dicho que no, y es que no. No hay más que hablar.

Marie se cruzó de brazos, enojada. ¿Jamás iba a poder averiguar nada sobre aquellos con quienes vivía, salvo lo que ellos le contaran? Un día echado a la basura. "Aunque si me hubiese quedado en la casa, tampoco tendría nada mejor que hacer", se dijo, con decepción.

-No te enfades, amor- terció Pietro, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y recibiendo a la vez una mirada irritada por parte de Marie- Te dejaremos espacio si no quieres que veamos lo que compras. Pero no nos puedes pedir que vayamos a otra tienda y te dejemos sola, ¿entiendes?

Marie desvió la vista al suelo, derrotada. Se animó pensando que al menos podría comprarse el champú que solía utilizar, cepillo de dientes... Todas aquellas cosas necesarias para la vida cotidiana, con las que había escrito una larga lista. Además tenía que ir a la farmacia a comprarse una crema para las manos porque se le resecaban mucho. ¡Claro, la farmacia! Podría preguntarle a la persona que estuviera allí de dependiente sobre el fármaco que tomaba Wanda. Sonrió levemente, al darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Lo ves, Avalancha?- se burló Pietro, sintiéndose satisfecho- Está sonriendo. No le soy indiferente.

Avalancha, que iba varios pasos por delante de ellos, hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que quizá fuera preferible que guardara silencio.

Al oír aquello, Marie despertó de su ensimismamiento y se percató de que el brazo de Pietro aun seguía alrededor de su hombro. Uno de los mechones plateados de él le rozaba la mejilla suavemente. Marie le apartó el brazo sin brusquedad y siguió caminando a su nivel.

-Contente un poco- musitó ella, azorada- Sólo te conozco desde hace dos días. Podrías esperar...

-Un día y dos noches- especificó Pietro, con una sonrisa torcida- A mí me parece tiempo más que suficiente. Más teniendo en cuenta, que debo ser el único chico al que hayas aguantado tocar durante tanto tiempo. O quizá el único chico al que hayas tocado, sin más.

Marie se detuvo, inspirando con fuerza. Pietro también dejó de andar, sin saber qué iba a decirle ella.

-Para tu información- comenzó Marie, tratando de hablar lentamente, ya que si no, se podía poner a llorar allí mismo-, no eres el único chico al que he tocado. Creía que eso ya lo sabías, puesto que parece ser que vosotros sabéis todo de mí pero yo no tengo idea de quién sois. Y si he tocado a ese chico por mucho o por poco tiempo, no es asunto tuyo.

Marie se giró y caminó a paso ligero, llegando junto a Avalancha. Pietro podía haberla detenido, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó muy quieto durante un momento, asimilando lo que Marie le había soltado.

-No le hagas caso- le decía Dominik a Marie, mientras tanto- Puede llegar a ser muy pesado. Sé que todavía no tienes por qué confiar en mi palabra, ni en la de ningún otro miembro de la Hermandad, pero, créeme: Pietro no tiene malas intenciones.

Marie lo escuchó atentamente, inclinando la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Él es así; una vez empieza, no sabe cómo parar- prosiguió Dominik, mirando al frente- Si te cansas de él, se lo dices y punto. Te dejará en paz enseguida.

La chica asintió, pensando que quizá había sido demasiado brusca al decirle tantas cosas de golpe. Pietro no tenía la culpa de su frustración permanente, pero no debía haberse entrometido. Se tomaba libertades que Marie no le había dado. Sin embargo, la chica comprendía que tal vez lo que le pasaba a Pietro fuera muy parecido a lo que le pasaba a ella. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y no había encontrado a esa persona hasta que ella llegó a la Hermandad. Aunque había mucha cercanía entre Pietro y su hermana, ahora que Marie sabía de la enfermedad de Wanda, se daba cuenta de que eso solamente eran las apariencias.

Por fin, llegaron a un gran centro comercial, situado en medio de muchos edificios.

-Allá vamos- Avalancha esperó a que la puerta se abriera automáticamente y entró, encaminándose a un mapa cercano donde aparecían dibujadas todas las tiendas que había en aquel centro comercial.

-Vayamos a la farmacia- lo instó Pietro, llegando junto a ellos- Necesito eso que ya sabes.

Dominik asintió, y se fueron los tres a la farmacia. Tras recorrer medio edificio, la encontraron en la última planta. Era la farmacia más grande que Marie había visto en su vida; aunque, puestos a ser claros, en realidad, aquel sitio era sencillamente el único centro comercial de tales magnitudes que Marie había visitado en su vida.

Recorrió los numerosos estantes con la vista, fascinada. Había repisas y armarios con toda clase de medicamentos y cremas. En cada extremo de la farmacia había una caja registradora y un asistente atendiendo a los clientes.

Marie trató de distinguir a Pietro entre la multitud. Quería asegurarse de que aquello que le había dicho a Dominik que necesitaba, era el haloperidol que tomaba su hermana. Sin embargo, no lo vio. Tampoco descubrió a Avalancha entre la gente que iba de un lado a otro. "Así me vigilan", pensó ella, con ironía.

Marie exhaló un suspiro de resignación y caminó al área donde estaban expuestos varios tipos de cremas para las manos. Cogió la suya y tras ir por las demás cosas que necesitaba, se dirigió a la caja.

-Dígame, señorita- le dijo amablemente el dependiente.

-Quisiera comprar esto.

-Démelo, por favor.

Mientras el dependiente revisaba el precio de lo que Marie quería comprar, ella quiso arriesgarse.

-¿Podría preguntarle una duda?

El hombre la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Es sobre un fármaco- aclaró ella, ceñuda.

-Adelante,

-¿Para qué se utiliza el haloperidol?

El dependiente adoptó una expresión desconcertada.

-Esquizofrenia, manías, psicosis... En definitiva, problemas mentales- el hombre le tendió la bolsa con la crema para las manos y lo demás, y continuó:- No pareces el tipo de persona que lo necesita.

-No lo soy- replicó Marie, abandonando la caja y al dependiente confuso.

Así que todo lo que había visto el día anterior tenía sentido; Wanda era esquizofrénica y necesitaba aquel fármaco para tratarse la enfermedad. Aunque quizá tuviera algo más leve. Marie no lo podía saber con seguridad, porque por el día, Wanda parecía una persona totalmente normal, sana.

Cuando llegó a la salida, Avalancha la estaba esperando. Pietro apareció cinco minutos después, con un semblante inexpresivo, algo poco usual en él.

-¿Algún sitio más dónde tengáis que ir?- cuestionó Avalancha, mientras avanzaban por el corredor.

-No- negó Marie.

Pietro sacudió la cabeza, negando también.

-Tenemos que hacer tiempo hasta que Blob y Sapo vuelvan- dijo Dominik, rascándose la sien- ¿Dónde se os ocurre ir?

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Marie sabía que a Pietro le había sentado mal lo que le había dicho; o más bien, el modo en que se lo había dicho. No hablaba, a no ser que se requiriera. Además, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada desde entonces.

-A ver discos de música- respondió el dueño de los pensamientos de Marie.

-Pues vayamos.

Los tres se internaron en otra gigantesca tienda, pero en esta ocasión, estaba llena de toda clase de discos y cintas. Nuevamente, Avalancha se quedó fuera mientras Marie y Pietro inspeccionaban la tienda en busca de algo que les gustara.

Marie se fue hacia la sección de música _indie_ , recordando con añoranza, que era lo que solía poner su padre en el coche cuando la llevaba al colegio. Analizó los discos, pero ningún grupo le sonaba. Mientras pensaba con pesar que aquel era el tipo de música que le gustaba más a Cody, se dispuso a tomar algunos discos entre sus manos, pero se le resbalaron y rápidamente llegaron al suelo.

Con el corazón en un puño, Marie se agachó y comprobó uno por uno que no tenían ningún desperfecto ocasionado por la caída. Estaba haciendo esto cuando unas manos masculinas se apoderaron de los discos y los ordenaron, colocándolos en donde correspondía.

Marie alzó la vista, encontrándose con un joven bastante apuesto, de cabello castaño. Vestía vaqueros, chaqueta negra de cuero y gafas de sol con lentes de color rojo.

-Gracias- murmuró la chica, con timidez.

Él la deslumbró con su sonrisa.

-Te veía preocupada y sobre todo, bastante cargada- repuso él- Espero que no te hayas hecho daño.

Marie no daba crédito a lo que oía. A aquel desconocido le había importado durante un instante su bienestar, o al menos, fingía que lo había hecho. Aquello era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado de un extraño.

-No, estoy bien- dijo ella, finalmente- Eres muy amable.

El joven rió, haciendo que Marie se pusiera algo roja.

-¿Te gusta la música _indie_?- se interesó él.

-Digamos... que me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¡Scott!- exclamó una chica, que se hallaba tras la estantería que tenían al lado- Ven aquí, creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto.

-Esa debe ser mi amiga Ororo- esclareció él, volviéndose hacia la estantería y luego regresando su atención a Marie- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Marie asintió, viendo cómo el llamado Scott desaparecía por el recodo de un armario. Hacía mucho que nadie la trataba así... como si fuera una chica normal. Claro, que el tal Scott no tenía forma de saber sobre su maldición.

Suspiró, afligida. Estaba caminando ya hacia la salida, cuando vio a Pietro varios estantes más allá, bastante concentrado. Tenía dos discos de música electrónica, uno en cada mano, sin decantarse por ninguno. Marie se mordió el labio, titubeando.

Era cierto que tal vez se hubiera pasado con él al hablarle en el modo en que lo había hecho cuando iban al centro comercial. Sin embargo, también era cierto que él había dicho cosas que no debía, pero Marie no creía que fuera a disculparse. En otras circunstancias, ella tampoco lo haría. No obstante, Pietro era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía desde que se había ido a vivir con la Hermandad. Y no empleo el término "amigo" porque Marie pensaba que era demasiado pronto para considerarlo como tal.

Decidida, se aproximó adonde estaba el chico. Se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo cuando él se volvió para mirarla. Pietro alzó una ceja al verla tan inquieta.

Comprendiendo que él no estaba por la labor, Marie empezó a hablar.

-Siento haberte hablado de ese modo antes- declaró ella. Quería mirarle a los ojos, pero no podía evitar pensar que el suelo era una mejor opción.

-¿Qué modo?- replicó él, flemático.

A Marie se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba hurgando en la herida, como si supiera que ella era una orgullosa redomada y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal al pedirle perdón cuando ella no tenía que hacerlo. Como si supiera aquello, y disfrutara viéndola en aquella situación, aunque sus rasgos no lo mostraran.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- resopló Marie, irritándose un tanto- Cuando te respondí así a lo que me dijiste.

-¿Qué te dije?

Marie se puso roja de la rabia.

-Deja de fingir que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- le espetó ella- A veces me cansa que seas tan fisgón, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme. Me molestó, pero hice mal en contestarte así- Marie tomó aire- Al menos, podías apreciar lo que me está costando disculparme.

Pietro calló por un momento, mientras situaba en un estante uno de los dos discos que tenía en las manos. Los ánimos de Marie se enardecieron al ver como después él metía la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y volvía sus ojos hacia ella. No podría asegurar si Pietro la había estado escuchando y se había tomado todo aquel tiempo para contestarle deliberadamente, o si mientras ella había estado hablando, él había estado más ocupado en decidirse por uno de los dos discos e ignorarla.

-Estás perdonada- dijo Pietro, impasible- Pero ya que hablamos de fisgones, no soy el único aquí.

Él situó ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza de Marie, arrinconándola contra la estantería llena de discos. Marie tragó saliva, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo. La chica notó cómo la sangre comenzó a acumulársele en las sienes cuando sus ojos quedaron a la altura de la yugular de Pietro.

-Dime, ¿por qué preguntaste por el haloperidol en la farmacia?- le susurró él.

El aliento de Pietro dio contra el puente de la nariz de Marie, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. De repente, le parecía que el ambiente se estaba haciendo muy pesado.

-Yo...

-No hace falta que respondas- la cortó Pietro, retirando las manos, pero quedándose en la misma posición- Es obvio que anoche debiste oír a mi hermana. También es evidente que solamente escuchándola no habrías podido obrar el milagro de saber sin más que estaba tomando haloperidol- prosiguió él, implacable- Lo que me lleva a concluir que entraste en su cuarto sin permiso. Admítelo.

-¿Admitir qué?- repuso Marie, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

Sin embargo, Pietro la agarró por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Admite que tú también eres una fisgona- contestó él, con una sonrisa cínica que a Marie le resultó familiar, pero no sabría decir de dónde- No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada de lo que haya hecho, cuando tú también lo has hecho. Reconócelo, Marie.

Marie frunció el ceño con fuerza, conteniendo los impulsos asesinos que la invitaban a quitarse los guantes y tocar al muchacho. Sin embargo, era cierto. Pietro tenía razón. Ella también había sido una fisgona. Para una vez que se hacía caso de su curiosidad.

-Está bien, Pietro- convino ella, desenlazando los dedos de él que seguían abrazando su muñeca cubierta por el guante- Yo también soy una fisgona, ¿contento?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó él, cambiando a una expresión más afable- ¿Por qué fuiste a la habitación de Wanda?

-Estaba preocupada- respondió Marie, desviando la mirada- Me asusté mucho cuando oí esos sonidos tan extraños...

-Mi hermana está enferma- repuso Pietro- Necesita control y anoche no lo tenía- al ver la cara temerosa de Marie, añadió- Te aseguro que es completamente inofensiva, a pesar de lo que vieras en su cuarto. Jamás le haría daño a nadie que considerara amigo.

Marie asintió, algo incómoda. Era abrumador cómo Pietro confiaba en su hermana. Deseó poder confiar así algún día en alguien, o en sí misma. Confiar en que no heriría a nadie más.

Pietro aproximó la mano hacia el cuello de ella, apartándole un mechón de pelo. Marie dio un respingo, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Estás loco?- pudo decir ella, tratando de que su voz no temblara, sin éxito- Podría haberte hecho daño...

-Tranquila, no pretendía tocarte- replicó él, alzando las manos en señal de paz- Quería ver una cosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Marie, con desconfianza.

-Tenías algo en el cuello- contestó Pietro, acercándose de nuevo- Déjame ver. Te prometo que ni siquiera te rozaré.

Marie le dejó hacer, en tensión. Pietro se inclinó para inspeccionarle el cuello y cuando le estaba echando hacia atrás de nuevo otro mechón, sus ojos se clavaron en un punto detrás de ella. Al ver que se quedaba quieto, como si hubiera visto algo impactante, Marie se giró, descubriendo al chico que la había ayudado antes con los discos. El tal Scott, que los miraba fijamente, y no precisamente con una expresión amistosa. A su lado, se hallaba una mujer joven de cabellos cortos, lacios y blancos, que hacían resaltar su piel morena.

Una milésima de segundo después, Marie se encontraba fuera de la tienda, con Pietro agarrándola con fuerza de la mano enguantada. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Justo como se sentiría si Pietro se la hubiera llevado con él a su velocidad sobrehumana; exactamente lo que Pietro había hecho.

Marie trató de desasirse de su agarre sin éxito.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- inquirió ella, casi enojada por el comportamiento incomprensible del chico- ¿Conocías a esa gente? ¿O lo del cuello era solamente una excusa para acercarte y llevarme por la fuerza?

Pietro se giró hacia ella, con su habitual sonrisa torcida. Aun no la soltaba.

-Una mezcla de ambas cosas, amor- dijo, sin dejarle tiempo a responderle y arrastrándola tras de sí hasta donde estaba Avalancha, unos metros más allá.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Dominik, sobresaltado al verlos allí.

-Ocurre que me llevo este disco gratis- respondió Pietro, con una sonrisa triunfante, enseñándole el disco que no había dejado en el estante y al que había quitado el dispositivo anti-robo- y también que los frikis X están aquí y nos han visto.


	8. Capítulo 8 Razones sin lógica

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 8. Razones sin lógica.

-¿Quiénes?- cuestionó Avalancha, mientras bajaban precipitadamente las escaleras del centro comercial.

-La _rayos_ y el _gafas de verano_ \- respondió Pietro, tirando de Marie para que caminara (o mejor dicho, corriera) más rápido.

Marie no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco es que pudiera pensar mucho en ello; estaba demasiado estresada tratando de seguir el paso ligero de Pietro, quien seguía aferrando su mano enguantada. Se le estaban agarrotando los dedos de la fuerza con la que la tenía agarrada. Era como si estuvieran... huyendo. Huyendo de Scott y de su amiga. ¿Cómo había dicho él que se llamaba? Ororo.

Cuando llegaron al coche, no había rastro de nadie siguiéndolos. Marie hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se soltó por fin de Pietro.

-¿Por qué huimos?- preguntó ella, sin aliento- ¿Se supone que huimos de esos que llamáis frikis X?

Avalancha y Pietro intercambiaron una mirada significativa, mientras se metían en el coche, uno a cada lado de ella.

-Verás, Pícara- comenzó Dominik- Yo no lo llamaría huir. Lo que pasa es que...

-No nos conviene pelear con ellos ahora mismo- completó Pietro, mirando por la ventanilla a ambos lados de la calle.

-¿Y por qué peleáis contra ellos?- cuestionó Marie- A mí Scott me ha parecido muy simpático.

-¿Scott?- repitió Pietro, incrédulo, dejando de prestar atención al exterior para dirigirse a la chica- ¿Has hablado con _gafas de verano_?

-Menos mal que habíais entrado juntos- ironizó Avalancha, entornando los ojos.

Pietro hizo caso omiso del comentario.

-¿Has hablado con él?- insistió.

Marie lo miró con fijeza.

-Claro; de otro modo, ¿cómo iba a saber su nombre?- replicó ella, aunque lo cierto era que si Marie sabía su nombre, era porque su amiga lo había llamado- Se acercó a ayudarme con unos discos que se me habían caído.

-Como siempre- bufó Pietro, con un deje de desdén- Haciéndose el caballeroso.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- le preguntó Marie, ceñuda.

Él resopló en respuesta, regresando su atención a la ventanilla.

Dominik sacudió la cabeza, riéndose hacia sus adentros.

En ese momento, vieron a Blob y a Sapo pasando de largo. Debían estar dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial, donde creerían que aun seguían Dominik, Marie y Pietro.

-¡Eh!- los llamó Pietro, abriendo la portezuela del coche.

Blob y Sapo se giraron y se acercaron. Blob tenía un paquete estrecho y alargado en la mano.

-Pensábamos que estabais en el centro comercial- gruñó Blob, frunciendo tanto el ceño que le apareció una arruga dividiéndole casi totalmente la frente en dos-

De hecho, Sapo tiene que comprar no sé qué...

-Cambio de planes- lo interrumpió Avalancha, inclinándose por delante de Marie y de Pietro, y echando a este último hacia atrás por el hombro- Los X-men nos han visto.

-¿Dónde están?- terció Sapo, con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño y golpeando la otra. Un brillo perverso comenzaba a nacer en sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Estaban en el centro comercial- respondió Pietro, malhumorado- La han visto también a ella- añadió, ladeando la cabeza hacia Marie.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que nos encuentren- dijo Avalancha, haciéndoles un gesto a Blob y a Sapo para que entrasen en el coche.

Blob asintió de acuerdo y Sapo refunfuñó, pero ambos hicieron caso de Dominik.

Habían recorrido medio camino a la casa cuando Sapo se volvió y le lanzó a Marie el paquete con el que Blob había estado cargando. Marie dio un respingo, sin esperarse aquello.

-Podrías ser menos brusco- le recriminó Dominik, observando a la chica con curiosidad. Pietro le daba la espalda a Marie pero se giró un tanto para ver lo que le había dado Sapo.

Ante el comentario de Dominik, Sapo se encogió de hombros, impasible.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Marie, intrigada- ¿Es para mí?

-Tomátelo como un regalo de cumpleaños- respondió Blob, desde el volante.

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños- replicó ella, con una sonrisa leve.

-Pues un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- repuso Dominik, impaciente- Ábrelo ya.

Marie obedeció y se dispuso a quitar el embalaje. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que era una espada corta de plata.

-Es un regalo de Mística- aclaró Pietro, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla.

-Ya aprenderás a utilizarla- agregó Dominik, con una sonrisa incómoda.

Marie fijó sus ojos en Avalancha, desconcertada.

-¿Voy a tener que utilizarla?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz- ¿Contra quién?

-Contra el simpático de Scott- resopló Pietro, con ironía.

-Pietro- lo llamó Dominik, severo. Utilizó un tono de advertencia.

-No estarás hablando en serio- musitó Marie, con miedo- Con esto podría matar a alguien.

-Esa es la intención- masculló Pietro, entornando los ojos.

Marie lo miró, pero él la ignoró; parecía enojado por que hubiera hablado con el tal Scott. Marie no podía creerlo. No podía ser que estuvieran hablando en serio. Así que era cierto: eran unos asesinos. ¿Pretendían de verdad que ella fuera como ellos? Si era así, quería bajarse del coche en aquel mismo instante. Quería salir corriendo y perderse del bosque. Ya no le importaba estar perdida.

-Quiero irme de la Hermandad- murmuró ella finalmente, con angustia.

-Has tardado- dijo Sapo entre dientes, alegrándose.

-No hablas en serio- le contestó esta vez Pietro.

Marie alzó la cabeza hacia él.

-Estoy hablando tan en serio como tú al decir que con esta espada tendría que ir por ahí cargándome gente- replicó Marie mordazmente.

Pietro apretó los labios con enojo. Por una vez, Marie lo quedaba sin habla. Quería convencerla de que se quedara, pero después de cómo se había portado, no creía que tuviera mucho sentido intentarlo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo y que Marie se llevara la idea de que a él le importaba si ella se iba o se quedaba.

-Pícara, no te precipites- intervino Dominik, tratando de restaurar la calma- Nadie te ha explicado para qué es el arma.

-Pero Pietro...

-Pietro es un imbécil- la cortó Blob, coreado por la risa burlona de Sapo.

Pietro no hizo ningún comentario. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Blob, pero no añadió nada más. Si hablara, muy probablemente empeoraría las cosas.

Avalancha se sentó orientando las piernas en dirección a Marie.

-Preferiría esperar a que te lo contara Mística- dijo, cavilando sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de hablarle de aquello- Pero no pareces dispuesta a esperar.

Marie negó con la cabeza, resuelta.

-Como sabes, todos los que estamos aquí somos mutantes y hay distintos...

-Grupos a los que algunos de nosotros se afilian- completó Marie, recordando lo que le había dicho Raven cuando la encontraron en el bosque- Me lo dijo Mística. Así que la Hermandad es uno de esos grupos, y supongo que los X-men también.

Dominik la miró, desconcertado.

-Sí, exacto- pudo decir él. Iba a continuar hablando, pero Marie lo interrumpió.

-Quiero que me digáis una cosa. ¿Por qué es mejor estar con la Hermandad que con los X-men?

Al escuchar aquello, hubo distintas reacciones. Blob movió el volante bruscamente haciendo que el coche derrapara, Sapo se atragantó con la mosca que se estaba comiendo, y Pietro centró toda su atención en ella. El único que no se inmutó fue Avalancha, quien parecía bastante concentrado en buscar una respuesta a su pregunta.

-La diferencia principal radica en lo que ellos quieren y lo que nosotros buscamos- dijo Dominik, finalmente- Si permaneces con la Hermandad, no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de que estás en el sitio adecuado. Aún es pronto, Pícara. Sólo llevas aquí un día.

Marie lo miró fijamente durante un instante.

-¿Para qué queréis que tenga esta espada?- preguntó, con seriedad.

El mentón de Dominik tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

-Para que aprendas a utilizarla, pero como medio de defensa.

-Defensa- reiteró Marie, con desconfianza- ¿Defenderme de quién?

-De cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño- contestó Dominik, deseando que Marie dejara de hacer preguntas de una vez.

Marie no añadió nada más hasta llegar a casa, por suerte para Avalancha. No fue porque no quisiera saber nada más, sino porque sospechaba que la única forma de saber más era precisamente lo que no quería hacer: esperar.

Algo lejos de allí, en el condado de Westchester, se erigía una mansión enorme recubierta por enredaderas que empezaban a florecer con los primeros indicios de la primavera.

Scott y Ororo recorrían sus pasillos con prisa, en dirección al despacho del profesor. Los niños se quedaban en los extremos de los corredores, permitiéndoles el paso; estaban acostumbrados a no hacer preguntas. Sabían que a pesar de ello, se acabarían enterando de lo que sucedía.

No obstante, los niños no fueron los únicos que vieron a Scott y a Tormenta dirigirse al despacho de Charles Xavier. Alguien más que no sería invitado a la reunión los seguía con sigilo, ocultándose tras cada columna que hallaba en su camino. Logan.

Logan sabía que aunque los X-men lo hubieran acogido en su seno, jamás lo considerarían uno de ellos. Especialmente, Cíclope. Cíclope y Tormenta sabían de su pequeño secreto. Jean Grey muy probablemente también, pero fingía no tener idea.

A pesar de los rechazos y desprecios constantes, aunque encubiertos, Logan no se daría por vencido. Estaba allí con un objetivo principal: conocer su pasado, y no renunciaría a él por mucho que Scott Summers tratara de hacerlo a un lado.

En aquel momento, mientras iba tras Tormenta y Cíclope, Logan supo con seguridad que en aquella ocasión, no se trataba de él. Se trataba de algo mucho más importante que no tenía por qué estar relacionado con él. Lo sabía porque habían salido aquella mañana; probablemente a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Jean. Logan era lo bastante inteligente como para percatarse de que algo les había sucedido mientras habían estado fuera. No podía ser una mera casualidad que ahora fueran casi a la carrera a ver al profesor.

Logan se mantuvo a varios metros más allá de la puerta, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no chocaran con él en cuanto salieran del despacho, y lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación que mantendrían. Esperaba que el profesor estuviera demasiado ocupado como para percatarse de su presencia allí, pero esperaba mucho.

Scott y Ororo abrieron la puerta y entraron tras recibir en respuesta un murmullo desde el interior ("Adelante"). El profesor estaba dentro.

Logan se aproximó un poco más, manteniéndose en la penumbra de un arco. Alguien podría estar a dos metros de él y aún seguir sin distinguirlo en la oscuridad: solamente podría vislumbrar el reflejo de sus ojos.

-Profesor...- se oyó a Scott.

-Nosotros...- trató de decir Ororo.

-¿Quién es ella?- los cortó Charles, impertérrito.

-Eso quisiéramos saber- suspiró Scott, acostumbrado a que el profesor supiera a qué venían antes de que entrasen por su puerta- Sólo alcanzamos a ver cómo se la llevaba Quicksilver.

-No sabemos si está con la Hermandad porque la están forzando o porque esa es su voluntad- concluyó Ororo.

Hubo un breve silencio. Logan agudizó el oído desde su escondite.

-¿Es mutante?- preguntó Scott, al cabo.

-Muy probablemente- respondió el profesor, dirigiendo su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta- Utilizaré a Cerebro para averiguarlo. Podéis iros, hacedle compañía a Jean. Los alumnos planean hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

Poco después, Tormenta y Cíclope salieron de la estancia, tan rápido como habían entrado.

-Ya puedes salir- murmuró el profesor, acercándose hasta donde se ocultaba Logan.

Lobezno hizo una mueca, descubriendo su posición. Extrajo un puro de su bolsillo y siguió al profesor por el pasillo, buscando en sus bolsillos un mechero.

-No te molestes- le dijo Charles, varios pasos por delante- Aunque llevaras fuego contigo, tendrías que apagarlo en cuanto llegásemos a Cerebro.

-Ya- gruñó Logan, con su habitual ceño fruncido- ¿Va a decirme qué es lo que pasa?

-Scott y Tormenta han tenido un encuentro con la Hermandad- respondió el profesor, girando un recodo.

-Eso no es lo más importante que ha ocurrido- replicó Logan- Esos dos han visto a alguien con ellos, ¿no? Por eso, usted va a buscarla.

-En efecto- contestó el profesor, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro- Me intriga qué es lo que Eric puede querer de una chica tan joven.

-¿Lo que quiere usted?- repuso Logan, alzando una ceja mientras guardaba el puro de nuevo en su bolsillo; se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado del mechero.

Charles ladeó la cabeza hacia él, impasible, aunque le irritaba lo que Logan pensaba y eso, Lobezno lo sabía.

-Sólo quiero ayudarla.

-Ya, pues yo diría que más bien quiere utilizarla- declaró Logan, sin pelos en la lengua-, como es mi caso.

El profesor lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te utilizo?- cuestionó Charles, con tranquilidad.

-Podría ser el hecho de que sigo aquí sin respuestas, aunque me enfrento a otros por su causa- respondió Logan, casi con enojo- ¿qué le parece?

-Me parece que no piensas con claridad. En tu cerebro hay barreras que bloquean mi intrusión. Es difícil que...

-No me venga con excusas- gruñó Logan- Llevo casi un año aquí y usted apenas sí ha hecho algo por intentarlo.

Charles apretó la mandíbula.

-Si eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué no te marchas?

Logan calló, sin responder. En realidad, no seguía allí únicamente porque quería recuperar sus recuerdos. Lo ataba algo más. Alguien más. Jean Grey.

-Eso pensaba- murmuró el profesor- Si cambias de opinión, ven a verme.

Lobezno permaneció en el más absoluto silencio mientras veía cómo el profesor se internaba en la sala de Cerebro.

 _N/A: Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Ya veis que van apareciendo otros personajes; irán cobrando importancia a lo largo de la historia. Espero que os guste. Un saludo!_


	9. Capítulo 9 Una muestra de confianza

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 9. Una muestra de confianza.

Cuando Marie subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, tomó una decisión. Cambiaría de estrategia. No servía de nada oponerse contra aquellas personas que, a pesar de tener intenciones desconocidas para con ella, la habían ayudado y tratado como si fuera... como si fuera una más entre ellos. Si eran asesinos... pese a su aparente deseo de saberlo, como Marie había mostrado hacía unos minutos en el coche cuando regresaban de Yonkers, realmente no quería ni podía saberlo aún. No podría soportarlo.

Era por eso, que decidió orientar su comportamiento de otra manera. Si se enemistaba con todos en la casa, no estaría haciendo más que darle la razón a Sapo.

Inclinó la cabeza y observó una vez más la espada que llevaba en la mano y que Mística le había regalado. Era bonita, de ornamentación fina. Dos serpientes de plata se enroscaban alrededor del mango en su extremo más cercano al filo. A Marie siempre le hubiera gustado aprender esgrima, pero su padre nunca le había dejado ir a clases. Recordar a su padre hizo que una lágrima indiscreta recorriera su mejilla.

-¿Pícara?

Marie se limpió la lágrima lo más rápido que pudo y alzó la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. Allí estaba Wanda, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, sin atreverse a caminar más allá. Marie esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada y se acercó a ella, con lentitud.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la muchacha.

Marie jamás hubiera pensado que aquella chica que la miraba con preocupación pudiera tener algún problema. Jamás lo hubiera pensado si la noche anterior no hubiera visto y oído cómo le daba una especie de ataque de ansiedad.

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó Marie, tratando de calmarse interiormente- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?

-Mejor que mi hermano y tú- sonrió Wanda, con una de las manos situada sobre el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto, sin dejar que Marie volviera a ver lo que tenía allí dentro- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar en pie? El entrenamiento de Mística sobrepasó los límites de la cordura.

Marie se encogió de hombros, pensando que era una ironía que Wanda dijera aquello de "los límites de la cordura".

-Nunca la había visto tan enfadada- añadió la hermana de Pietro, tratando de sacarle conversación.

Sin embargo, Marie no se veía muy por la labor.

-Yo tampoco, aunque tampoco es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades en mi vida- murmuró ella, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, enfrente del de Wanda.

-Estarás cansada- dijo Wanda, resaltando lo evidente- He vuelto a cocinar hoy, porque no había nadie más en la casa. Tienes la comida en tu habitación.

Marie se detuvo, conmovida. La hermana de Pietro no tenía la culpa de su pésimo estado de ánimo. Wanda parecía estar esforzándose por hablar con ella y Marie no hacía más que rechazarla, pese a que ella no era la responsable de su enfermedad ni de todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la propia Marie.

Se volvió hacia ella, intentando sonreír.

-Gracias, Wanda- le dijo, con sinceridad- No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé- repuso ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa-, pero quería hacerlo. Espero que te aproveche.

Marie iba a contestar, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de aire interrumpió sus pensamientos y le hizo olvidar lo que iba a responderle. Pietro estaba ahora junto a su hermana y le tendía la caja con el haloperidol que debía tomar.

-Aquí tienes, cariño- le susurró, cerrando los dedos de ella en torno al medicamento- No olvides tomarlo.

Wanda le besó la mejilla en agradecimiento y luego volvió a prestarle atención a Marie.

-Podríamos cenar los tres- sugirió ella- Pícara...

-Pícara debería irse a dormir- la cortó Pietro, aparentando indiferencia- Está agotada. Entra en tu habitación, ahora voy.

Wanda asintió y dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a Marie, obedeció a su hermano, dejándolo solo con la chica.

A Marie le supo amargo que la única persona de la casa que la llamaba por su nombre hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pudo preguntarle Marie, con aflicción.

Pietro la miró casi con desdén. Ella captó el mensaje y retrocedió, dolida.

-Sólo busco lo mejor para mi hermana- respondió él, impasible- Encariñarse contigo no hará más que hacerle daño. Al fin y al cabo, quieres irte. Ninguno de nosotros te obligaría a permanecer aquí.

Dicho eso, sin dirigirle una mirada más, Pietro entró en la habitación de su hermana y cerró la puerta, tan rápido que a Marie no le dio tiempo a asimilar que la había dejado allí sola, en mitad del pasillo.

Marie notó algo húmedo en el pómulo. Se llevó la mano ahí, sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando miró su mano mojada, descubrió que estaba llorando. Estaba llorando y no se había percatado. Aquello era el colmo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, casi con violencia. Paró en seco cuando vio una figura femenina que se recortaba contra el fondo. Mística.

No obstante, Marie ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no había estado derramando lágrimas hacia unos instantes, o quizá aun lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, desde el umbral.

Raven se levantó, caminando hacia ella.

-Iba a preguntarte qué tal el viaje, pero ya me han contado que habría podido ser mucho mejor- contestó Mística, deteniéndose a tres pasos de ella- Ya veo que no te ha gustado mucho mi regalo.

-No le veo ninguna utilidad- repuso Marie, recomponiéndose- Me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme, pero no sé en qué va a ayudarme saber manejar este arma.

-Podrías tomártelo como una forma de pasar el tiempo mientras no estés entrenando con tus poderes, en vez de una ofensa.

-Ya- musitó Marie, alejándose de ella y sentándose sobre la cama- ¿Y eso cuándo será? Porque ayer no parecía que fuera a tener tiempo para hacer nada más aparte de esa tortura a la que llamas "entrenamiento".

Mística se aproximó a Marie, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Eso pareció- coincidió, sabiendo que le convenía calmar los malos ánimos de la chica- Verás, no soy de las que piden perdón. Por eso vamos a hacer una cosa.

Marie la miró, recelosa.

-¿Qué?

-Digamos que... necesitas una muestra de confianza que te ayude a decidirte si debes quedarte aquí, y yo voy a dártela.

La duda se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de Marie, pero eso solamente fue por una décima de segundo. Antes de que Raven cambiara de forma. Marie soltó un grito ahogado, al ver cómo su piel se transformaba completamente y adoptaba un color azul zafiro. Como ya sospechaba desde uno de sus enfrentamientos con ella, los ojos de Raven también cambiaron de color, pasaron a ser de un tono ámbar. En otras circunstancias, Marie sentiría miedo. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos trataban de inspirarle seguridad y tranquilidad.

-¿Así... es como eres de verdad?- preguntó Marie, impresionada.

-Así soy- asintió Raven- Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Asustada?

Pese a su asombro inicial, Marie sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu.

-Hace dos días, quizá sí. Ahora podría creerme casi cualquier cosa.

-Guarda la espada, querida- le aconsejó la mujer, irguiéndose- Te hará falta en un futuro, aunque ahora no lo creas. Recuerda que sólo queremos ayudarte. Siempre hemos querido ayudarte.

Marie desvió la mirada. Cuando Mística estaba saliendo, la llamó. Raven ladeó la cabeza, indicándole que la escuchaba.

-¿A qué hora es el entrenamiento?

Mística esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente, Marie bajaba aprisa las escaleras hacia la cocina. Se había recogido el cabello y llevaba la espada en la mano izquierda, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día conviviendo con la Hermandad.

Debían ser las nueve cuando la chica entró en la cocina, encontrándosela aparentemente vacía. Dejó la espada en uno de los taburetes que allí había y procedió a prepararse el desayuno.

Cuando fue a la despensa para ver qué podía comer, se dio un susto de muerte al ver que no estaba sola. Llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado.

Pietro se dio la vuelta, con un cartón de leche en las manos. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con las pequeñas bolsas oscuras que había debajo de ellos, resaltando en su pálida piel. Por un momento a Marie le pareció ver un brillo inusual en su mirada, pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

-Estás aquí- observó él, saliendo de la despensa y dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro intencionadamente- Pensaba que te habrías ido ya.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los párpados e inspiró aire, antes de seguir a Pietro.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- cuestionó ella, sentándose sobre la encimera- ¿Que me vaya?

Pietro la miró fijamente, aun con la leche en la mano.

-No- contestó- Eso es lo que quieres tú.

Marie calló, esperando que él dijera algo más. Aunque conocía a Pietro desde hacía muy poco, sabía que no había acabado.

-Si vas a irte, hazlo ya, Pícara.

Marie frunció el ceño.

-He decidido no hacerlo- dijo, acercándose a Pietro- Al menos, no por ahora.

-Bien por ti- masculló él, dándole la espalda mientras llenaba un vaso de leche.

-¿Por qué ya no me llamas Marie?- murmuró Marie, acongojada.

Pietro apenas movió la cabeza hacia ella.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que si lo hago, te estaría considerando una amiga- respondió él, en el mismo tono que Marie- O más que una conocida o una compañera.

-¿Y eso está mal?- cuestionó Marie, con una sonrisa leve.

Él dejó el vaso en la encimera, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Dímelo tú- la instó, encogiéndose de hombros- Si te vas a ir, ¿qué sentido tiene?

-No me voy- replicó Marie, atreviéndose a situar una mano enguantada en su antebrazo.

Pietro la miró con fijeza.

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad- dijo él, callando por un segundo- Marie.

-No suelo mentir- replicó ella- Pietro.

El chico hizo un amago de sonrisa, la más sincera que Marie le hubiera visto hasta el momento.

-Me alegra que hayáis hecho las paces- dijo Wanda, desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Marie se sobresaltó, alejándose del chico, avergonzada. En cambio, Pietro fue hasta su hermana.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que tuviéramos que hacer las paces?- cuestionó él.

Wanda sonrió misteriosamente, dándole la espalda.

-Mística os está esperando fuera- dijo ella, sin más- Ángel y Avalancha están con ella.

La hermana de Pietro abandonó la estancia, antes de que Marie pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Ángel y Avalancha?- susurró Marie, nerviosa- ¿Voy a tener que absorberlos a ellos también?

No podía imaginar tener que pasar de nuevo por la tortura que suponía tocar a Ángel. La única vez que lo había hecho, la había recorrido probablemente el dolor más atroz de su vida.

-Ya sé que soy tu favorito, pero no me esperaba que lo insinuaras de ese modo...- se burló Pietro.

Marie le dirigió una mirada severa y cogió la espada; ya no tenía hambre, el desayuno podía esperar.

-¿Se sabe ya quién era esa chica, profesor?- preguntó Scott, acomodándose las gafas.

-Es obvio que para eso estamos aquí- replicó Logan, entornando los ojos.

-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro- le espetó Scott.

-Se la he dado yo- intervino Charles, dirigiéndose al ventanal de su despacho- No tengo forma de saber lo que Eric pretende hacer con ella.

-Inténtelo por la noche, profesor- sugirió Jean, desde su asiento en un rincón- No creo que se acueste con el casco puesto.

-Ya lo he hecho- suspiró el profesor, abatido- No sé lo que está haciendo para bloquearme por tanto tiempo.

-¿Se mueve mucho?- probó Ororo, quien estaba sentada junto a Jean.

-No, está en un punto fijo- respondió Charles, volviéndose hacia sus alumnos- Parece que está en una casa, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó esta vez Scott.

-Porque a él no soy capaz de detectarlo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabe todas esas cosas?- repuso Logan, escéptico.

El profesor se giró hacia él, mirándolo con seriedad.

-No las sé, las deduzco. Los miembros de su Hermandad de mutantes están todos juntos en el mismo sitio- explicó Charles, con hastío- Seguramente Eric estará con ellos.

-Ya- gruñó Logan, caminando hacia la puerta-, eso es lo que cree usted.

-El profesor sabe más que tú de todo esto, Logan- replicó Jean a su espalda- Deja que siga hablando, no te vayas todavía.

-Os estáis desviando del tema principal- advirtió Logan, ladeando la cabeza levemente- Lo que debería preocuparnos no es Magneto, sino la chica.

-No dejes que los árboles te impidan ver el bosque- objetó el profesor, dirigiéndose hacia Lobezno- No te equivoques, Logan. He estado vigilando a la chica, y he visto sus razones para permanecer con ellos.

-¿Que son...?- inquirió Scott, con curiosidad.

Al hablar con ella en la tienda de discos, le había parecido alguien normal. Quizá algo distraída, pero nada fuera de lo usual. Jamás la habría relacionado con Magneto y con su Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, de no haberla visto con Quicksilver.

-Solo está perdida- respondió Charles, haciendo que Logan le prestara atención-, huyó de su casa hace unos días. Besó a su mejor amigo y éste entró en coma. No sabe mucho de los que viven con ella; solamente que la ayudaron cuando lo necesitó.

-Siempre la misma historia- masculló Scott, de forma hosca.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada- declaró el profesor- Esperaremos a que salga de la casa y aprovecharemos para hablar con ella.

-Pero seguramente irá acompañada, como la última vez- replicó Tormenta- ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a ella si no la dejan sola?

-Tendremos que planear algo para distraerlos- apoyó Jean- Mientras, uno de nosotros puede intentar convencerla de que estará mejor en esta escuela que con Magneto.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un corto lapso de tiempo.

-¿A alguien le interesa al menos su nombre?- espetó Logan, malhumorado- Esto parece una carrera para ver quién es el que consigue más mutantes en su bando.

-Marie, se llama Marie- contestó Charles, cansado- Ellos la llaman Pícara. No se trata de ninguna carrera, sólo quiero ayudarla.

-Eso es lo que me dijo a mí- dijo Logan, entre dientes.

-Hace una semana mantuvimos esta misma "conversación"- le recordó el profesor, harto de la situación- Si no estás cómodo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡Usted prometió ayudarme!- vociferó Lobezno, apretando los puños.

-No lo he olvidado, y aún tengo la intención de hacerlo- replicó Charles, impasible- Será mejor que te calmes; entonces podremos hablar.

-Eres demasiado irascible- le dijo Scott a Logan- No se puede mantener ninguna conversación en la que estés tú delante. A todo tienes alguna objeción. No estábamos hablando de ti, sino de la chica. Si no te gusta dejar de ser el protagonista, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Aunque las garras de Logan se abrieron paso a través de su piel por la furia, decidió contenerse. Empezaba a creer que el profesor nunca haría que recuperase la memoria, pero si mataba a Scott, esa posibilidad se esfumaría y tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar adonde ir. Además, dejaría de ver a Jean. Sabiendo que el profesor ya conocería todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento, abandonó la estancia dando un portazo.

A los cuatro pasos en su andar precipitado por alejarse de allí cuanto antes, se detuvo y olfateó el aire. Un olor familiar lo embargó y dejó que las garras volvieran a introducirse en su interior, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Conocía muy bien aquel aroma, aroma a niño.

-Salid de ahí y apartaos si no queréis que la pague con vosotros- gruñó, esperando a que los tres adolescentes salieran de su escondite.

Un chico rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules fue el primero que emergió de detrás de una columna. Logan juraría que era la misma que él había utilizado como escondite hacía una semana para escuchar lo que tenían que decirle Scott y Ororo al profesor. Más tarde, oyó un resoplido, y poco después, apareció otro chico de pelo castaño claro enmarcándole el rostro y ojos verdes; una sonrisa descarada adornaba su rostro. Seguidamente, se escuchó un chasquido.

Los adolescentes miraron a su alrededor expectantes, pero no pasó nada.

-Parece que tenéis un amigo algo huidizo- comentó Logan, alzando una ceja.

Bobby, el chico de pelo corto, refunfuñó, a diferencia de su compañero, que se encogió de hombros, replicando:

-Kurt es un cobarde.

-Y más listo que vosotros, John- añadió Logan- No deberíais escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarnos?- arguyó John, el muchacho de cabello castaño.

-Desde luego que no- respondió Logan- Solamente voy a pediros algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bobby, casi con miedo.

-Tranquilo, _cubitos de hielo_ \- contestó Logan con sorna- De ti no quiero nada por ahora. En realidad, a quien quiero pedirle algo es a tu amigo aquí presente.

-¿A mí?- rió John- Espera, no digas nada. Deja que lo averigüe- se tocó la barbilla, fingiendo estar pensativo- ¿Fuego?

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser si no?- replicó Logan, con una sonrisa burlona- Trae.

John alejó la mano que aferraba un mechero del alcance de Logan.

-Verás, esto funciona así- le dijo el muchacho, sin temor alguno- Yo te doy fuego a cambio de información.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Logan, quien se acercó peligrosamente al chico.

-No, John. Esto funciona así: tú me das fuego y yo no te corto las piernas.

John tragó saliva. Al cabo de un minuto, encendió el mechero e hizo que la llamita de fuego viajara hasta el puro que quería fumar Logan.

Lobezno inspiró el humo, cerrando los párpados y exhalando simultáneamente. Fumar lo relajaba, hacía que la tensión de sus músculos desapareciera.

-Así me gusta- murmuró Logan, abriendo los ojos- Puesto que soy generoso y el profesor me está tocando ya las pelotas, os diré lo que queráis saber.

"Te estoy escuchando, Logan". La voz de Charles resonó en su cabeza, aunque desde donde estaba, se oía cómo hablaba, respondiendo a algo que le había preguntado Tormenta.

-¡Ya lo sé, por eso lo hago!- repuso él, rodeando el hombro de Bobby con un brazo y el de John con el otro- Vámonos de aquí.

-Tío, estás loco- le dijo John, ceñudo- ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con el profesor- gruñó Logan, girando una esquina y llevando a los chicos al jardín- Mirad donde está vuestro escurridizo amigo.

-¡Eh, Kurt!- lo llamó John, haciendo que el Rondador Nocturno se volviera. Al ver a Logan, dio un respingo. Las chicas que lo rodeaban se fueron al darse cuenta de quien reclamaba su atención.

-¿Yo?- balbuceó Kurt, señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo.

-¡No hay otro Kurt, imbécil!- le espetó John, socarrón.

-No te pases- murmuró Bobby, dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Kurt desapareció con su peculiar chasquido y se materializó frente a Lobezno, en medio de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Nadie diría que sois colegas- comentó Logan, sacándose el puro de la boca- Bien, supongo que si estabais allí, habréis escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

-Supones mucho- se atrevió a decir Bobby, mirando con recriminación a John y a Kurt- Estos dos no se callaban.

-Tú tampoco es que te mantuvieras en un silencio sepulcral- replicó John, con ironía.

-Críos- resopló Logan, apoyándose contra un árbol- Bueno, no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

-Escuchamos algo de una chica y de Magneto- respondió John, un destello de admiración momentáneo en sus ojos verdes-, pero no sabemos lo que está pasando.

-¿Es del colegio?- preguntó Kurt, con curiosidad- ¿La tiene secuestrada la Hermandad?

-Lo primero, frío- contestó Logan, estampando el puro contra la palma de su mano izquierda, produciéndose así una quemadura que poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias a su don curativo.

-Entonces, ¿es lo segundo?- cuestionó John- ¿Y vais a ir a rescatarla?

-Entre nosotros -susurró Logan, haciendo que los tres chicos se acercaran un tanto para escuchar lo que tenia que decir-, según la historia de Cíclope, cuando la vio con ellos, no parecía asustada ni reacia a ello, así que no creo que esté secuestrada.

-Así que la Hermandad tiene un nuevo miembro- declaró Bobby.

-Eso no es lo que he dicho- sonrió Logan, despidiéndose con una mano y volviendo a internarse en la mansión.

Los tres chicos se quedaron allí, especulando sobre lo que sucedía.

-Tampoco es que nos haya descubierto nada nuevo, aparte de que está con la Hermandad- dijo Bobby, al cabo de un rato- Eso podía deducirse porque estaba relacionada con Magneto.

-Te equivocas- repuso John, dejándose caer sobre la raíz del árbol donde anteriormente se había apoyado Logan- Es diferente que esté por voluntad a que esté obligada. Estoy deseando ver sus poderes en el próximo enfrentamiento...

-No van a dejarnos participar en el próximo enfrentamiento- replicó Bobby, tomando asiento junto a John- Aterriza. Ellos creen que no estamos preparados.

-Entonces, según tú, no sabremos quién es esa chica hasta dentro de mucho- resopló John.

-Al menos, algo ha cambiado- susurró Kurt, sentándose frente a sus amigos- Nos ha dado una muestra de confianza.

-¿Quién? ¿Lobezno?- bufó John- Dudo que confíe siquiera en sí mismo.

-Bueno, nos ha contado lo de la chica- contestó Bobby, pensativo- No es mucho, pero es algo. No suele hablar con nadie desde que vino a que el profesor lo ayudase. Puede ser algo bueno que se relacione con nosotros...

-No sé qué consideras tú que entre dentro del término "relacionarse"- dijo John, con burla.

Sin embargo, tanto él como sus amigos permanecieron en la misma posición durante unos minutos, asimilando la información que les había brindado Logan y lo que había dicho Kurt sobre la muestra de confianza.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 10. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

Una tarde de primavera, la casa de la Hermandad temblaba por completo. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Marie cayó al suelo, exhausta; su espada de plata a un lado. Ese día hacía un mes que se había escapado de casa.

Como acostumbraba desde entonces, había estado entrenándose con Warren, Avalancha y Pietro. Solían hacer grupos de dos y peleaban entre ellos, procurando no hacerse mucho daño. Marie se había hecho a ello y lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que suponía que debía tocar a otros. El dolor que ella sentía con el roce había ido remitiendo, aunque aún seguía latente. No podía decirse lo mismo de la persona a la que tocaba. Sin embargo, se trataba de un dolor soportable, tanto para ella como para la otra persona.

-Bien hecho, Pícara- sonrió Raven, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Vas mejorando- añadió, antes de irse.

Marie asintió, contenta. Sonrió ligeramente al notar una repentina brisa de aire y una mano conocida en su hombro.

-Parece que hacemos un buen equipo- le dijo Pietro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para sonreírle. Últimamente lo hacía demasiado. Hacía mucho que no vivía tan tranquila y a gusto. Ya casi había olvidado aquel viaje a Yonkers y su encuentro con los X-men. Había concentrado toda su energía en adaptarse a su nueva vida y controlar su poder, como así lo consideraban sus convivientes. Era por eso que no había vuelto a hacer más preguntas. Hacía bastante que no pensaba que los que la rodeaban le desearan algún mal, exceptuando Sapo. Sin embargo, apenas lo veía.

-Hoy os toca cocinar a Ángel y a ti- anunció Avalancha, dándole varias palmaditas a la chica en el hombro.

Marie miró a su alrededor, en busca de Warren, pero éste ya se había ido. Seguramente al desván abierto del tejado. Aunque Marie nunca lo había visitado, sabía que vivía allí, pero no había ninguna comunicación desde el desván hasta el resto de la casa, ni escaleras ni nada que se le pareciera. Marie creía saber por qué. En la última planta, justo debajo de donde vivía Ángel, residía Magneto. O al menos, eso era lo que decían los demás miembros de la Hermandad.

-Es la primera vez que me toca con él- comentó Marie, dirigiéndose hacia la casa, junto con Pietro y Dominik- De todas formas, solo he ayudado a tu hermana en una ocasión.

-Sí, ya era hora de que demostraras tus dotes culinarias- le dijo Dominik.

-Mis dotes culinarias son nulas- rió Marie, caminando hacia su cuarto de baño para asearse.

En el camino, Pietro la detuvo por el antebrazo. Marie se volvió hacia él a tiempo de ver su mueca de dolor, ya que la había tocado directamente, en una zona descubierta. Ella apartó el brazo rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Marie, preocupada.

-Eso no es lo que más me preocupa en este momento- replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Tú nunca pides entablar conversación- repuso Marie, frunciendo el ceño- Lo haces y punto.

-Cierto- respondió Pietro, entornando los ojos- Vayamos a tu habitación.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas la tuya?- sugirió Marie, con una sonrisa traviesa- Llevo un mes aquí y aún no la he visto.

Pietro alzó una ceja mientras se dirigían al cuarto de ella.

-Cuando la veas será porque hayas entrado con otros fines muy diferentes- sonrió.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo como acostumbraba. Por lo que Marie había podido observar, Pietro llevaba varios días extraño. Más serio de lo habitual. Intentó recordar si Pietro había discutido con alguien recientemente, pero que ella supiera, no había tenido ningún altercado con nadie en la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Marie, Pietro cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella. Miró a la chica fijamente, pero sin verla en realidad. Debía estar pensando en algo y seguramente dudando sobre si haría bien contándoselo.

Marie no tardó en cansarse de aquel silencio en tensión, en el que él la contemplaba sin desviar los ojos.

-Bueno, ya está bien- dijo ella- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Pietro despertó de su ensimismamiento momentáneo y alzó la mirada, enfocándola.

-A mí nada- respondió, al cabo- No es de mí de quien quería hablar.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo- contestó Marie, asombrada- Siempre sueles hablar de ti.

Pietro sonrió ligeramente, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado sobre la cama, recostándose. Miraría al techo, así resultaría más fácil.

-No esta vez- susurró, ladeando la cabeza hacia ella- Se trata de mi hermana.

Marie contuvo la respiración durante un instante. Al tener a Pietro tan cerca, podía ver perfectamente las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus iris claros.

-¿Wanda?- preguntó Marie, tratando de no distraerse mirando los ojos de él- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Sería mejor si preguntaras qué no pasa con ella- contestó él, situando ambas manos tras la nuca- ¿No has oído nada por las noches?

-Vuelvo a la cama agotada, Pietro. Ya no me paso las noches en vela.

Pietro regresó la vista al frente.

-El fármaco ha dejado de hacerle el efecto que debería- la informó él, tras un breve silencio- Sale de su cuarto a escondidas a hacer a saber qué. Adivina quién tiene que ir tras ella para que no cause demasiados estragos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Marie- Podríamos turnarnos para...

-No- la cortó él, inexpresivo.

Marie lo miró, desconcertada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

Pietro dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad- Sólo quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Mientras no sea indecente...

Él rió brevemente.

-Puede- sonrió- ¿Te gustaría?

Marie enrojeció, apartándose de él un tanto.

-No estamos hablando de mí- dijo ella, incapaz de mentirle- ¿Cuál es ese favor?

-Quiero llevar a mi hermana a una cafetería antes de que pierda la consciencia de sí misma.

-¿La consciencia?- reiteró Marie, confusa- ¿Eso implica su enfermedad?

Pietro la miró, abriendo algo más los ojos, con sorpresa.

-Comenzó a empeorar hace una semana- dijo- Por lo que supongo que no has hablado con ella en todos esos días.

Marie asintió, avergonzada.

-Entre los entrenamientos y los descansos, no he tenido tiempo de...

-No te excuses- la interrumpió él, sonriendo- Así que, dime. ¿Vienes o no a esa cafetería con mi hermana y conmigo?

-Claro- accedió Marie, contenta de poder salir de aquellas cuatro paredes a un sitio diferente- Aunque... ¿sabes que podría pensar que hay intenciones ocultas por las que me invitas a ir contigo a una cafetería?

Pietro aproximó el rostro al de ella. Por un instante, Marie dejó de respirar, perdida en sus ojos azules.

-¿Sabes que realmente no me importa lo que podría pensarse?- le murmuró, cautivándola- Quizá tenga esas intenciones ocultas que tú crees.

Marie calló, demasiado abrumada por su cercanía tan repentina como para responderle. Inspiró aire, cerrando los párpados, al percatarse de que la nariz de él casi rozaba la suya.

-No...- musitó Marie, queriendo alejarse pero sin que sus músculos la obedecieran.

-¿No qué?- replicó él, apartándole un mechón castaño de la cara.

-No... a esto- farfulló ella, aferrando la muñeca de Pietro, con la que él había echado hacia atrás aquel mechón.

Aunque la mano de ella estaba enguantada, Pietro pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de Marie a través de la tela.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Pietro en voz baja, sabiendo que a Marie le costaría mucho alejarse una vez tendidas sus redes.

-Te haré daño- respondió ella, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Ya me lo haces todos los días cuando entrenamos- replicó Pietro, reacio a dejarla escapar.

-No te toco ni siquiera durante el tiempo necesario como para ver tus recuerdos- repuso Marie, echando la cabeza hacia atrás un tanto- No puedes comparar eso con...

-Sólo serán unos segundos- la cortó él, situando una mano en su cintura- No tiene por qué pasar nada.

Marie se mordió los labios, indecisa. Deseaba recibir cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle; oh, cómo lo deseaba. Sin embargo, la última vez que había hecho algo parecido, el chico había acabado en el hospital, y probablemente aun seguiría allí.

-Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo- insistió Pietro, acercándose inexorablemente.

Marie volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin poder evitar inspirar el aroma que emanaba de la piel del chico. En esos momentos, se supo perdida. No tuvo fuerzas para aumentar la distancia que había entre ellos y tampoco opuso resistencia. Esperó. Esperó a que aquellos labios que tantas veces había observado secretamente sin comprender por qué le atraían tanto, rozaran los suyos. Antes de hacerlo, el aliento de Pietro se deslizó en su boca entreabierta, y no mucho después, se entremezcló con el suyo cuando él posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sabía a menta y a algo más que Marie no podía discernir; podría pasarse la eternidad tratando de averiguarlo.

Notó las manos de Pietro sobre sus pequeños hombros, los pulgares de él rozando su piel con presteza, sin permanecer así mucho tiempo. Marie tuvo la necesidad acuciante de aferrarse a él, aunque la parte de su cerebro que seguía siendo sensata le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Por eso, sólo los dedos de su mano izquierda se colocaron suavemente sobre la camiseta de Pietro. Percibir el corazón desbocado de él a través de la tela no hizo más que enardecerla. Pietro se hizo con su mano derecha, envolviéndola con la suya.

Todo lo que los rodeaba dejó de tener importancia. Tras los párpados de Marie se formaba un remolino de imágenes que parecía no tener fin, colores vivos que iban y venían. Seguramente, producto del placer que la invadía debido al hecho de estar tan cerca de Pietro. Su lengua se enlazaba con la de ella con maestría, recorriendo lugares recónditos en la boca de Marie, que ella jamás hubiera pensado que existieran. Marie no pudo reprimir el impulso de hundir las yemas de los dedos en su cabello plateado, aun aferrada por la mano de él.

De pronto las imágenes comenzaron a cobrar vida propia, obteniendo sonido. Voces distorsionadas. No eran producto de su imaginación prendada, sino de su maldición. Fue entonces cuando Marie notó que las manos de él ya no la buscaban con tanto ímpetu y que el beso se había vuelto mucho más lento. Aterrada, se separó de él, maldiciéndose por ser tan ingenua, por haber olvidado que no era una chica corriente. Por haber olvidado que no podía hacer cualquier cosa que otros considerarían normal o cotidiana, como tocar a otras personas. Y ahora, abriendo los ojos, sólo rezaba por que Pietro no hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de su error.

Aliviada, al ver que él la estaba mirando con sus iris claros, se dispuso a apartarse. Sin embargo, Pietro no la dejó, abrazándola por la cintura, a pesar de su palidez extrema y su flojo agarre.

-Casi te pasa lo mismo que a Cody- se lamentó ella, atreviéndose a acariciarle el pelo- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque es lo que quiero- jadeó él como si fuera obvio, sin dejar que ella viera su rostro-, y también es lo que quieres tú.

-Eso no importa- replicó Marie, angustiada- Podrías haberte quedado en coma o algo peor...

-Pero no ha pasado- la cortó Pietro, separándose de ella. Corrió a su veloz manera hasta el ventanal- Perdona si soy tan masoquista, pero no me arrepiento- trató que no le temblara la voz por la debilidad, sin éxito- Volvería a repetirlo.

Marie caminó hasta él con lentitud, aunque podría haberlo hecho en menos de un parpadeo, ya que le había dado tiempo a absorber sus poderes.

-Yo no- susurró, haciendo que Pietro se girara, alzando una ceja.

-¿No te ha gustado? Si es así, finges muy bien.

Ella resopló, algo molesta.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso- dijo- No quiero que te pase lo mismo que...

-Que al tal Cody- completó él, entornando los ojos-, lo sé, lo sé. No puedes pasarte toda la vida con la misma cantinela...

-Pietro- lo interrumpió Marie, cansada- No estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo hasta que esté segura de que ya no es tan peligroso.

-Resulta que a mí me encanta correr riesgos- replicó Pietro caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto- Oye, tengo hambre. ¿No tenías que estar preparando la cena con Ángel?

Marie soltó un grito ahogado, alarmada.

-Warren me va a matar, ya no me da tiempo a asearme.

Dicho eso, desapareció a la velocidad de Pietro.

-Nunca acabaré acostumbrándome- sonrió él, antes de abandonar la habitación de Marie.

-Ya era hora- refunfuñó Warren, cuando vio a Marie aparecer de la nada- Ni siquiera con los poderes de Pietro eres capaz de ser puntual.

Marie se acercó a la encimera, donde se hallaba él, cortando una cebolla en rodajas.

-Perdona, me he entretenido...

-Desde luego- la cortó él, imperturbable- Es obvio. También es evidente que ha sido por culpa de Pietro- calló un momento antes de seguir hablando- No creo que lo hayas tocado para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Marie enrojeció levemente, pensando, alicaída, que cada vez que tocase a alguien, si no se controlaba, sería lo mismo que llevar escrito en la frente que lo había hecho. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

-Deberías ser más discreta- prosiguió Warren parpadeando varias veces mientras se volvía hacia ella; debía de haberle caído zumo de cebolla en los ojos- No diré nada; te lo debo.

Marie lo miró, inquisitiva.

-Sé que los demás saben que además de absorber sus dones, puedes hacer lo mismo con sus recuerdos- Warren le devolvió la mirada, fijando sus iris claros en los de Marie- Aun así, tú no les has contado nada de lo que viste en mi cabeza aquella vez. Es mi forma de agradecértelo.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- cuestionó ella, desconcertada- Yo no le he hablado a nadie de ello. Quizá Sapo...

-Sí, me enteré de aquel incidente- respondió Ángel, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para seguir cortando verduras; en esta ocasión, un tomate- No fue él. Supongo que debiste haberle tocado durante el tiempo suficiente para ver alguno de sus recuerdos, pero que yo sepa, no ha dicho palabra sobre ello.

-¿Entonces...?

-Pietro es un bocazas- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros- Debió decírselo a

Dominik, y Dominik le cuenta todo a Blob.

-¿Fueron ellos los que te contaron que vi los recuerdos de Pietro? No tenía idea de que tuvieras demasiada relación con ninguno- dijo Marie- No te ofendas- añadió apresuradamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No la tengo- replicó Warren, con una sonrisa leve- Pero eso no impide que no se me escape nada. Te sorprenderías- agregó, ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Marie siguió el trayecto de sus ojos hasta el exterior, donde vio a Wanda sentada sobre el único sitio del jardín donde había césped. Estaba jugando con un pañuelo del color de la sangre; entretanto, el sol se ponía. Con todo, era una imagen embriagadora. Marie sonrió, imitando a Warren mientras comprendía.

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta del despacho, despertando a Charles de su ensimismamiento. Como tantas otras ocasiones, se hallaba frente al ventanal, contemplando cómo las nubes se movían y cambiaban de forma. Exhaló un suspiro e hizo que la puerta se abriera sin mover un solo dedo, a la vez que se volvía hacia Jean, quien se mantenía en el umbral.

-¿Se puede, profesor?

-Ya estás dentro- sonrió él, distraído.

-No sé si lo sabrá ya, pero estábamos planeando hacer una salida a Yonkers este fin de semana y llevarnos a los alumnos más mayores con nosotros.

El profesor alzó los ojos hacia Jean, enfocándola.

-Aunque tú también sigas siendo una de mis alumnas, confiaré en ti- dijo, avanzando hacia ella; la leve sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios se borró un tanto- Llevaos a Logan con vosotros. Presiento que será mejor que él esté allí.

-No sé si esté dispuesto- titubeó Jean- Últimamente no ha estado muy complaciente, que digamos. Estará enfadado con usted por no conseguir hacer progresos con su memoria.

-Eso no ha sido culpa mía- replicó Charles, con severidad- Aun así, a ti te escuchará. Es conveniente que os acompañe.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que venga con nosotros?- cuestionó ella, sentándose en una silla. Miró al profesor con fijeza, tratando de dilucidar lo que pretendía. Entonces, Jean alzó las cejas- ¿Por la chica? ¿Estará allí?

-Pietro planea llevarla este sábado a una cafetería- respondió el profesor-, probablemente, en el mismo centro comercial donde los visteis aquella vez.

-¿Cree que pueda haber algo entre esos dos?- inquirió Jean, con curiosidad.

-Tal vez- contestó Charles al cabo de un rato- Sólo puedo acceder a los pensamientos de él; cada vez me cuesta más hacer lo mismo con los de ella.

-¿A qué se debe?

Charles calló por un momento, pensativo.

-Quizás a su mutación; no estoy seguro- dijo finalmente- Pero intentarlo me da jaqueca.

-¿Como con Logan?- preguntó Jean, cruzando las piernas.

-Parecido- respondió Charles, alzando sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente- Te aconsejaría que no trataras de hacer lo mismo cuando hables con ella.

-Me es difícil contenerme si se me presenta oportunidad- replicó Jean, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Aunque... quizá fuera mejor que Scott hablase con ella- reflexionó el profesor- Es el único de nosotros que ha tenido algún contacto con la chica.

Jean no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Si no hay otra manera...

-Tendréis que distraer entretanto a sus acompañantes- añadió Charles, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Jean abrió mucho los ojos, al escuchar aquello.

-¿Acompañantes?- reiteró, sorprendida- ¿No era sólo Quicksilver quien iría con ella?

El profesor sonrió enigmáticamente.

-También va con ellos la hermana melliza de Pietro.

-La Bruja Escarlata- susurró Jean, con un escalofrío.

El profesor asintió, dando por concluida la conversación.


	11. Capítulo 11 Cara a cara

CAPÍTULO 11. Cara a cara.

-No sabía que supieras conducir- comentó Marie, dirigiéndose a Pietro, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Pietro ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, amor.

Marie sintió cómo se ruborizaba y desvió la vista, algo incómoda.

-Creía que ya te había dicho que no me gustaba que me llamaras así.

-Te escuché- replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros- Por eso sigo haciéndolo.

A sus espaldas se oyó una risita mal disimulada por parte de Wanda, que no había dicho nada desde que se había subido al coche. Se hallaba jugando con una cinta de color rojo, cambiándola de posiciones mediante un complejo movimiento de dedos. Marie no hubiera notado la diferencia, no habría visto que estaba más enferma que antes si Pietro no le hubiera dicho nada.

Marie entornó los ojos, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de Pietro. Por el contrario, preguntó:

-¿Sabe Mística que nos vamos a la ciudad?

-No es nuestra madre, no tiene por qué enterarse de todo- contestó Pietro, haciendo un ligero mohín.

-Mística sabe muchas cosas- susurró Wanda, en cambio.

Marie se volvió hacia ella brevemente, preguntándose a qué se referiría con eso.

-Quiero saber cosas de ti- le dijo Pietro de repente, haciendo que Marie le prestara toda su atención.

-¿Cosas de mí?- repitió Marie, un tanto divertida- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Pietro dejó por un momento de mirar la carretera para fijar sus ojos en ella. Levantó la comisura derecha, de forma descarada.

-Todo.

Marie rió, olvidándose por un instante de su preocupación por Wanda.

-Sé un poco más específico.

Él volvió sus ojos a la carretera, sonriendo. Marie pensó que debía estar maquinando algo. Seguramente, alguna pregunta indiscreta que formularle. Parecía importarle un pepino que su hermana estuviera en uno de los asientos traseros. De todas formas, Wanda parecía estar más entretenida estampando la cinta roja contra el cristal y haciendo que ésta reapareciera en el asiento trasero del lado opuesto.

-No me lo pones fácil- dijo él, al cabo; la misma sonrisa decorándole el rostro- Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? ¿qué prefieres comer? ¿te gustan los pepinillos? ¿quién es tu miembro de la Hermandad favorito?- calló un momento-No, espera, esa me la sé; soy yo. ¿Usabas mucho la bicicleta cuando...?

-Para el carro- lo cortó ella, frunciendo el ceño- Son muchas preguntas. Además, mi miembro de la Hermandad favorito es Warren.

-Sin querer me has dado la respuesta a otra cosa que quería saber de ti- prosiguió Pietro, mientras movía el volante suavemente para aparcar.

-¿Qué es...?

-Se te da muy mal mentir- respondió él, inmovilizando el coche, con una sonrisa torcida.

Antes de que Marie pudiera contestarle, Pietro ya estaba propinando golpecitos a su ventanilla. Ella se giró, sin poder evitar sonreír. Marie cogió la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a bajar. Una milésima de segundo después, Pietro se hallaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermana y comprobando que todas las portezuelas del coche estuvieran cerradas.

-Qué sitio tan enorme- dijo Wanda entonces, dejando de lado su cinta roja para admirar el edificio que constituía el gran centro comercial.

-Ya verás; en la cafetería donde te voy a llevar sirven unos crepes con los que te vas a lamer los dedos del gusto- le aseguró su hermano, tomándola del brazo.

Acto seguido, Pietro le ofreció el otro brazo a Marie, que lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Puedo caminar sola, gracias.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero compláceme- repuso él, sin retirar el brazo- Siempre he querido llevar una chica a cada lado.

-¿Y nunca lo habías hecho antes?- replicó Marie, aceptando finalmente su brazo- No lo puedo creer. Estás admitiendo algo.

-No sé por qué te parece tan extraño- bufó Pietro, apartándose un mechón del pelo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Extraño es que haya tanta gente en esa tienda de música- terció Wanda, señalando un establecimiento plagado de personas.

-Todos son adolescentes- observó Marie- Quizá alguna banda haya sacado un disco nuevo.

-Sí, tal vez- murmuró Pietro, no muy convencido- Vayamos a la cafetería; está a unos pasos de aquí.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- cuestionó Marie, sonriente- Ya todos sabemos que te gusta correr, pero se trata de pasar un rato agradable conmigo y con tu hermana. Podríamos estar una hora caminando si mientras conversamos.

-Sí, Pietro- convino Wanda, un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos- Por una vez deja de ser tan impetuoso.

-Va a ser que no.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete?- le preguntó Marie, confundida. Parecía nervioso.

Pietro fijó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Aparte de ti?- Marie se ruborizó al escuchar aquello- Pocas cosas, amor.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse. Quería saber por qué estaba tan intranquilo de repente.

-No eludas la pregunta- insistió ella.

Pietro resopló, rindiéndose.

-Solamente acabo de recordar que tengo que comprarme unas zapatillas deportivas nuevas- respondió- Ya sabes que se me rompen muy a menudo.

Marie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

Pietro se soltó de su brazo para rascarse la nuca, algo agitado.

-Es que... tendría que dejaros solas un momento.

-No pasaría nada- corroboró Marie- Estaremos las dos juntas.

-Sí- apoyó Wanda, mientras analizaba a un camarero cercano, distraídamente- No nos separaremos.

-También podríamos ir a por las zapatillas después de la cafetería...- sugirió Pietro, reacio a irse y dejarlas allí.

-No te preocupes; ve ahora- lo instó Marie- Antes de que hayamos hecho el pedido habrás vuelto.

Wanda ya caminaba hacia el interior de la cafetería a paso firme. Pietro apretó la mandíbula, girando la cabeza hacia Marie.

-Está bien- accedió él tras un instante de silencio- Te confío a mi hermana.

-Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras- sonrió Marie- Estaré al pendiente.

-¿Esto no será un complot que has ideado con mi hermana para librarte de mis preguntas?- replicó él- Hagas lo que hagas, no vas a escapar.

-Ve ya. Te las contestaré todas, si llegas antes de que Wanda y yo acabemos de tomarnos el café, por supuesto,

-La duda ofende.

Dicho eso, Pietro desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, dejando a Marie sola a la entrada de la cafetería. La chica siguió el mismo trayecto que había realizado Wanda hasta una de las mesas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde un rincón tras unas lentes rojas.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Marie se sentó frente a su amiga, que estaba leyendo la carta.

-¿Estás especialmente interesada en algo?- le preguntó.

Wanda alzó sus ojos hacia ella por un momento, para después volver a prestar atención a la carta.

-Probaré los crepes que dice Pietro- dijo finalmente, tendiéndole la carta a Marie- Cuando decidas lo que quieres, pide. Tengo que ir al baño.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres...- se ofreció Marie, dejando la carta a un lado.

-No es necesario- la cortó Wanda, más seria de pronto- Puedo ir sola.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Marie, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Wanda la miró fijamente. No tenía una expresión precisamente amigable en aquel momento. Marie le devolvió la mirada, percibiendo una opresión en el corazón. Por un instante, creyó que el tiempo se detenía. Poco después, Wanda comenzó a reír sin más y salió de la cafetería, hacia el baño que estaba situado unos metros más allá.

Inexplicablemente, cuando Wanda desapareció de su vista, Marie se sintió bastante aliviada. Cogió la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa y leyó el contenido despistadamente.

La tercera vez que le echaba un vistazo a la carta, se cansó y comenzó a tamborilear la mesa con los dedos. Miró el reloj. Hacía más de cinco minutos que Wanda se había ido al baño y otros diez desde que Pietro la había dejado con su hermana con la excusa de que iba a comprarse unas zapatillas nuevas. No se preocupó demasiado por Wanda. Sin embargo, Pietro... no debería tardar tanto.

Marie soltó la carta, alarmada, dejándola caer al suelo, cuando una sombra se irguió sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza, el corazón casi a punto de salirse del pecho. No se trataba de Pietro ni de Wanda, sino del chico que la había ayudado a recoger unos discos del suelo casi un mes atrás, y que había propiciado que Avalancha y Pietro se la llevaran casi forzadamente al coche para regresar a casa a toda prisa. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era muy apuesto, y además, había sido muy amable con ella la única vez que se habían encontrado.

-Hola,- la saludó él, llevando hacia atrás la silla donde minutos antes había estado sentada Wanda- ¿puedo sentarme?

Marie estaba desasosegada. Se habían visto una vez, sí, pero no le parecía normal que él quisiera volver a hablar con ella, a no ser que buscara algo. A no ser que _quisiera_ algo de ella. Además, él era uno de esos X-men, a los que los miembros de la Hermandad casi no podían ver, del desprecio que les profesaban. Marie recordó que la había visto con Pietro antes de que éste se la llevara rápidamente. Por tanto, el tal Scott -Marie no había olvidado su nombre-, debía saber que tenía algún tipo de relación con la Hermandad.

Antes de que Marie respondiera (aunque, de hecho, no parecía que fuera a hacerlo), Scott tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó, despertándola de su embelesamiento.

Marie lo miró con fijeza, sin entender qué quería él de ella. Podría habérselo preguntado directamente, pero sólo fue capaz de proferir: "Ese asiento está ocupado".

Scott rió. Era una risa suave, no parecía que hubiese nada malintencionado en ella.

-No te preocupes. Antes de que...- Scott buscó un término que le pareció adecuado para continuar- tu amiga vuelva, yo ya me habré ido, Marie.

Marie frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre de la boca de aquel extraño.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho cómo me llamaba- replicó ella, situando las manos por debajo de la mesa.

Por alguna razón en la que no estaba demasiado dispuesta a pensar en aquel momento, Marie no creía que el hecho de estar conversando con el tal Scott estuviera bien. No entendía exactamente por qué, pero tenía un miedo atroz de que los mellizos la descubrieran hablando con él. Pronto regresarían, sí. Llevaban mucho tiempo para lo que se habían propuesto hacer cada uno, por lo que no tardarían mucho en volver. Y si la veían con aquel tipo... Marie no quería discusiones con ellos. Eran sus dos mejores amigos en la casa, y lo pasó fatal aquella ocasión en la que Pietro se enfadó con ella porque creía que iba a abandonar la Hermandad.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo Marie, entonces- No quiero problemas.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener problemas?- replicó él, inclinando el cuerpo un tanto sobre la mesa.

A pesar de la posición tan poco afable en la que se encontraba Scott, Marie no sintió miedo. Sabía que sus manos eran como un arma cargada, siempre listas para disparar.

-No hagas como si no lo supieras- contestó ella, con firmeza.

Scott pareció sorprendido al escucharla. Quizá la Hermandad ya le había hablado de los X-men y la había puesto en su contra; lo cual, era muy probable, teniendo en cuenta que al menos, que ellos supieran, Marie llevaba viviendo con la Hermandad un mes.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso- repuso Scott.

Le costaría más de lo que había supuesto tratar de hacerla comprender que estaría mejor con los X-men. No obstante, Scott no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que diera su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

-Lo entiendes perfectamente- insistió Marie, mirando a ambos lados de la cafetería, por si volvían Pietro y Wanda- No eres plato de gusto para la Hermandad, por lo que, siento ser brusca, pero no me apetece que me vean contigo. Si quieres tomarte un café o lo que sea, puedes hacerlo en cualquier otra mesa- agregó ella, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Scott esbozó una sonrisa lejos de ser simpática.

-Tienes miedo- dijo solamente.

-¿Miedo de ti?- bufó Marie, incorporándose un tanto en el asiento- Es evidente que no me conoces.

-Y no te conozco- convino Scott, imitándola y apoyando ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa-, pero puedo saber con certeza que tienes miedo. No te equivoques; no tienes miedo de mí, sino de ellos.

-¿Ellos?- repitió Marie, desconcertada.

-De esos que llamas tus amigos- corroboró Scott- Tranquila, ahora no nos molestarán. Podemos hablar con libertad.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le espetó Marie, enojada. Estaba dispuesta a irse de allí a buscar a Wanda, con tal de perder de vista a Scott.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo él le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Puedes volver con ellos, o quedarte aquí conmigo y escucharme. Ellos te mienten; yo te diré la verdad.

Marie volvió a sentarse, prestándole atención. Scott sonrió, con satisfacción.

-¿Qué verdad es esa?- cuestionó ella, confundida.

-¿Acaso te han dicho alguna vez por qué se llaman a sí mismos miembros de una Hermandad?- prosiguió Scott, acomodándose en el asiento- ¿Te dejan ver la televisión? ¿Sabes cuáles son los fines por los cuales fue creada la Hermandad? ¿Cómo supieron exactamente cuándo aparecer en tu vida?

Marie adoptó un semblante que reflejaba confusión. Tal vez, demasiada. Scott había dado en el clavo. Todas aquellas preguntas sin respuestas... Las había olvidado porque se encontraba bien con ellos. La habían acogido sin exigirle nada a cambio. Le habían dado comida y techo, y si había tenido problemas con alguno de ellos, como Sapo, los demás la habían defendido. Sí, Marie podía decir que era feliz. Sin embargo, lo era porque había dejado de darle vueltas a las cosas. Vivía en la más completa ignorancia, pero no estaba segura de si quería salir de ahí.

-Te tienen con ellos para utilizarte- le aseguró Scott- Si no te han contado nada de eso en su momento, es porque no les interesa que lo sepas.

Marie alzó la cabeza, mirándolo.

-¿Por qué no les iba a interesar?- replicó, aunque en su tono de voz podía entreverse que no estaba muy convencida.

-Por eso mismo que te acabo de decir: para utilizarte- insistió él.

Marie lo miró, ceñuda.

-¿Y por qué iban a querer utilizarme, según tú?- repuso ella- ¿Por qué no ibas a querer tú hacer lo mismo? Sólo sé que eres uno de esos frikis X, como dice Dominik.

Scott alzó una ceja.

-¿Así es como nos llaman?

-No cambies de tema. Dime de una vez quién eres y qué es lo que quieres.

Él centró sus ojos en ella.

-Bien, ahora que estamos cara a cara, te lo diré.

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._


	12. Capítulo 12 La decisión correcta

_Disclaimer: No pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 12. La decisión correcta.

Pietro se deslizó a su velocidad sobrehumana entre los estantes repletos de zapatillas deportivas de todas las marcas, formas, tallas y tamaños. Se detuvo frente a un anaquel examinando los zapatos que tenían su número. Puesto que habían retirado de la venta su modelo preferido, tuvo que pararse a mirar cada una de las zapatillas. Era importante que tuvieran la suela gruesa y que esta a la vez fuera flexible, cosa difícil de encontrar, por lo que le llevaría unos minutos, a pesar de poder hacerlo con presteza.

Un ruido metálico contra la madera de unos estantes le hizo volver la cabeza hacia el final del pasillo. Pietro entreabrió la boca con sorpresa y frunció el ceño, echando la espalda levemente hacia atrás.

Un hombre corpulento y de anchos hombros se hallaba al fondo de la tienda. Tenía las manos situadas a ambos lados del cuerpo, cerradas en puños. Seis garras de adamantium sobresalían de sus nudillos, tres en cada mano. La vena del seno sagital hacía relieve en su frente, sus rodillas levemente flexionadas. Logan.

Pietro se recompuso de su pasmo inicial, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la boca. Alzó las cejas, adoptando su expresión habitualmente atrevida.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, _Lobito_? ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer que desgarrar los tímpanos de la gente?

Logan gruñó y avanzó dos pasos hacia Pietro, que se mantuvo en el sitio, apoyando su espalda contra una columna de madera. No parecía asustado en absoluto.

-Ahora mismo acabo de encontrar algo mejor que desgarrar- replicó Logan, enseñándole los dientes por un instante- Si eres listo, sabrás qué es.

La sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente del rostro de Pietro, que se irguió, colocándose frente a Lobezno.

-La verdad es que hoy estoy un poco espeso- contestó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

Logan elevó ligeramente una de sus comisuras en respuesta y se lanzó contra él, garras por delante. No contó con que Pietro se esfumaría y reaparecería tras él, dándole un enorme golpe en la espalda con una de las vigas que había arrancado de los estantes. Logan gritó de rabia, girándose contra él, pero Pietro ya no estaba allí. Sin embargo, había logrado destrozarle un fragmento de la manga de su camiseta gris.

Lobezno avanzó por el pasillo girando el recodo de una estantería llena de zapatillas, sin ver a nadie en las proximidades.

-No te escondas, vuelve aquí...- gruñó, antes de verse atrapado en una espiral de tela y cinta adhesiva.

Terminó atado contra la pared de la tienda, sin ser capaz de librarse de los montones de ropa y pegamento que lo ceñían contra el muro.

-¿Quién se esconde, _lobito_?- le soltó Pietro, ufano, tirando la cinta adhesiva al suelo- Tal vez te mueras de hambre esperando a que tus amiguitos consigan liberarte.

Logan trató de cortar las ataduras con sus garras, pero las tenía hacia arriba, sin posibilidad de moverse apenas.

-No creo que eso suceda- terció una voz femenina tras Pietro, desde lo alto- Probablemente antes, tú serás churruscado por un rayo.

Pietro alzó las cejas, dándole la espalda a Logan para descubrir a Tormenta, que se había elevado en el aire y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse blancos.

Los clientes y los dependientes habían abandonado la tienda y un grupo de adolescentes observaba la escena desde la puerta; Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake y John Allerdyce estaban a la cabeza.

-¿Os habéis traído a los críos para hacer de espectadores?- se mofó Pietro, echando a correr.

Al segundo después, John y Bobby tenían las manos atadas con cinturones de karate y Pietro se hallaba varios metros más allá, colocándose las gafas y probándose una gorra.

John soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Ese tío está como una cabra- murmuró-, pero sabe lo que se hace. Es mi ídolo.

-¿Idolatras a un miembro de la Hermandad?- le espetó Bobby, molesto.

John se encogió de hombros, impasible. Bobby sacudió la cabeza; John no tenía remedio.

Un remolino de viento comenzó a formarse en el interior de la tienda, haciendo que las estanterías se hicieran trizas y que las zapatillas salieran volando en todas direcciones.

Pietro se volvió hacia Tormenta, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿En serio crees que un tornadillo de nada va a detenerme, _rayos_?- se burló el chico- No te creía tan ingenua.

-Yo en cambio ya sabía que eras muy pagado de ti mismo- repuso Ororo, enviándole un rayo.

Nadie normal hubiera podido escapar de la electricidad. Sin embargo, Pietro no era normal. Poseía posiblemente la única mutación que permitiría al afectado moverse a más velocidad que aquel rayo.

Un segundo más tarde, Tormenta se hallaba junto a Logan, atada de la misma manera. Pietro se detuvo unos pasos delante de ellos, con su actitud engreída tan característica.

-Soy tan pagado de mí mismo porque tengo razón para serlo- le dijo a Ororo.

Detenerse fue su perdición. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía los pies pegados al suelo, sin posibilidad de esfumarse como hacía siempre. Horrorizado, se percató de que era hielo y de que el responsable de ello estaba a sus espaldas. Giró un tanto el cuerpo, descubriendo a Bobby Drake, uno de los chicos a los que había atado las manos con aquellos cinturones de karate, soplando. De su boca salía una especie de vapor blanco que se condensaba y terminaba formando hielo. Hielo que ahora rodeaba sus pies sin dejarle escapatoria.

Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió hacia Tormenta y Lobezno.

-Os parecerá bonito; para vencerme necesitáis a unos críos- les espetó.

-Sea como sea, Quicksilver. Ahora estás perdido- sentenció Tormenta, sus ojos completamente blancos.

Sobre la cabeza de Pietro comenzó a tomar forma un halo de luz, entre nubes que daban vueltas unas alrededor de otras.

"Estoy... perdido", se dijo Pietro, sin poder creérselo.

Tras lavarse las manos, Wanda salió del cuarto de baño para mujeres. Enredaba con la cinta roja con la que había estado jugando durante todo el viaje a Yonkers. Alzó el rostro, parándose en seco al ver a una mujer joven que le resultaba conocida, y no precisamente porque le agradase su existencia.

-Wanda Maximoff- la llamó la mujer, levantando levemente la barbilla, desafiante- ¿Deseando matar a otro viejo?

-Jean Grey- susurró la chica- Estoy deseando matarte a ti.

Sin embargo, Jean no alcanzó a oír lo último porque mientras decía aquello, Wanda situó sus manos al frente, como si le estuviera enseñando las palmas, y una fuerza enorme que adquirió un tono escarlata impactó contra Jean en cuestión de segundos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La espalda de Grey chocó contra un escaparate, rompiendo el cristal en miles de pedazos que salieron esparcidos en todas direcciones. La mujer terminó en el suelo de una tienda especializada en tés, rodeada de tazas y vasijas hechas añicos.

La energía procedente de las manos de Wanda se propagó hacia los alrededores, provocando un incendio. La dueña del local gritó, aterrorizada, saliendo de allí por pies.

Pese a que Jean había acabado destrozada por el golpe monumental, se incorporó un tanto alzando la cabeza. Entre los rizos pelirrojos que le dificultaban la vista y su visión doble, apenas sí pudo distinguir la silueta de Wanda, que se acercaba a ella sin vacilaciones.

Jean se había enfrentado ya en otras ocasiones con ella, pero no la reconocía. Jamás había sido tan violenta e irascible; por lo menos, que Jean recordara. Sin embargo, ahora Wanda se dirigía hacia ella y parecía muy dispuesta a hacer lo que había dicho que deseaba hacer: acabar con ella.

La pelirroja hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban y abrió la mano en dirección a Wanda, haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia atrás, de la misma manera en que la Bruja Escarlata la había empujado a ella.

No obstante, Wanda debió de haber hecho uso de sus poderes para cambiar la probabilidad, y una ráfaga de viento llevó un colchón de una tienda cercana hasta donde su cuerpo hubiera terminado, de no ser en el caso de que no hubiera contrarrestado el ataque de Jean. Aunque aterrizó sobre algo blando y no se hizo mucho daño, lo hizo de forma violenta. Wanda no pudo evitar que su cuerpo girara y acabara finalmente en el suelo.

Sin darle tregua a Jean, elevó de nuevo las manos haciendo que la cinta roja que se había traído consigo aumentara de tamaño y se ciñera alrededor del cuello de Jean, que se llevó las manos hasta ahí, con desesperación. Se ahogaba y no tenía a quién pedir auxilio.

"Jean, no te ofusques", irrumpió una voz en su cabeza. Era el profesor. "Usa tus poderes contra ella. Defiéndete, no dejes que gane".

Jean cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en las instrucciones de Charles. "Jean". El oxígeno se le agotaba poco a poco, dejándola casi incapaz de pensar en nada. "Jean, escúchame". Aun así, hizo su último esfuerzo, separando los párpados.

Allí estaba la Bruja Escarlata, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Riéndose de ella, de Jean. Riéndose porque creía haber vencido y estaba segura de su muerte. Jean enfureció; ya no le importaba que aquella cinta estuviera apretándole el cuello. Ya no le importaba estar a un paso de la muerte.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, expulsando la conciencia del profesor. El fénix tomaba el control y Jean dejaba de ser solo Jean. Ni siquiera se percató de que la cinta se desintegraba y le permitía inspirar aire de nuevo. Solamente miró a Wanda, y ese simple hecho, envió a la chica contra la pared externa de los baños. Sin necesidad de nada más, Jean comenzó a asfixiarla, con una expresión imperturbable. Y es que la Jean razonable no hubiera pretendido acabar con Wanda, pero en ese momento, después de que ella hubiera intentado matarla, se alegraba de que el fénix hubiera sido liberado y de estar mirando cómo sucedía todo desde un segundo plano.

Wanda iba a morir, y Jean no pensaba hacer nada por recuperar el control de sus acciones. El fénix la entendía, actuaba por ella, la protegía. Él sabía qué hacer.

-Mi nombre es Scott Summers- se presentó el chico, pacientemente- Vivo en una escuela con otros mutantes.

-¿Una escuela?- repitió Marie, escéptica.

-Una escuela para mutantes- aclaró Scott, colocándose bien las gafas- Una escuela... de talentos. Enseñamos a otros mutantes a controlar sus poderes y de esa forma, a descubrirse como personas.

-A mí también me han enseñado a controlar mis poderes- dijo Marie, sin poder contenerse.

-Es diferente- contrarió él, cruzándose de brazos- Ellos lo hacen para utilizarte y nosotros para protegerte,

-¿Protegerme de quién?

-De los humanos y de otros mutantes- explicó Scott.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace la Hermandad- replicó Marie, con hastío.

Scott se irguió sobre la silla, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó, llamando la atención de varias personas- Su fin es exterminar a los humanos, mientras que el nuestro es negociar con ellos para que mutantes y humanos podamos convivir en paz.

-Y debería creerte a ti, que estás contra ellos- bufó ella, cansándose- Además, solo he hablado contigo en mi vida unos minutos. No tengo razones para fiarme de ti.

-El profesor dijo que pasaría esto- musitó Scott, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Quién es el _profesor_?- inquirió Marie, sin mucho interés.

-Es el dueño de la escuela, un mutante muy poderoso- respondió él, alzando los ojos- Uno de los más poderosos que vayas a conocer jamás.

-Anda, como Magneto- repuso Marie.

Scott la miró como si acabara de decir que el cielo era verde.

-Magneto es un asesino- afirmó- Esa será la causa de que no te dejen ver la televisión, para que vivas engañada.

-Un asesino- reiteró Marie, insegura- Un asesino no me acogería en su casa ni me hubiera dado tan buen trato.

-Eso es porque quiere hacer algo contigo, pero aún no sé qué- insistió Scott- No te equivoques, Marie. Te estoy ofreciendo otra posibilidad, la posibilidad de elegir el bien. Ahora tienes que tomar la decisión correcta.

Marie entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces oyó una explosión fuera de la cafetería. Se levantó precipitadamente y caminó hacia la puerta, como muchos otros clientes que instantes antes habían estado tomando la merienda tranquilamente.

Scott la siguió, agarrándola del antebrazo para detenerla.

-No puedes irte...

No obstante, según hablaba, notaba que se desvanecía. Había tocado la piel desnuda de Marie y ahora sufría las consecuencias. La soltó, como si su tacto le quemase (en realidad, la sensación era muy parecida). Scott cayó de rodillas, jadeando.

-No puedes impedírmelo.

Fue lo único que dijo Marie, antes de dejarlo allí. Notaba cierto picor en los ojos y la vista le había adoptado un cierto tono rojizo, pero siguió caminando. Probablemente, tendría algo que ver con Scott. Era muy extraño que llevase aquellas gafas tan peculiares; aparte estaba el hecho de que al rozar su piel, las fuerzas que le había robado se habían dirigido a sus ojos. Antes no lo hubiera apreciado, pero ahora que podía manejar sus poderes un tanto, lo notaba con claridad.

Unos pasos más allá, entre las personas que corrían en dirección opuesta, empujándola y desviándola algo de su trayecto, Marie pudo divisar a una chica pelirroja vestida de negro. Estaba de espaldas, muy quieta. Más allá, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Wanda, que se sostenía el cuello. Al no haber nadie más en los alrededores y puesto que Wanda estaba levemente elevada sobre el suelo y aquella mujer no hacía nada por evitar que se matara, Marie supo entonces que la pelirroja la estaba estrangulando a distancia.

Sin dudarlo, se quitó los guantes, lanzándolos al suelo. Aquella mujer estaba tan concentrada en acabar con Wanda que no se dio cuenta de que Marie se le acercaba sigilosamente por detrás.

Entonces, Marie colocó las manos descubiertas sobre los hombros desnudos de ella, que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. Empujó hacia abajo haciendo que Jean flexionara las rodillas y entornara los ojos, comenzando a hiperventilar.

Wanda ya podía respirar, pero algo sucedía con los poderes de Marie. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido al tocar a Pietro o a Dominik. Y tampoco con Cody, Scott y Sapo. Su corazón aumentó la frecuencia de los latidos, entrando en taquicardia. La energía del fénix se trasladaba desde el cuerpo de una Jean medio desfallecida a una Marie en un principio extasiada.

Nunca había sentido tanto poder, tanta furia, tanta pasión, recorriéndole las entrañas. Una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la espalda. La alarma anti-incendios. El tacto cada vez más frío de la piel de Jean. Y las voces, aquellas voces. Marie creyó que se volvería loca. Las oía a todas, con una claridad diáfana. No obstante, no eran como las que solía oír normalmente cuando tocaba a alguien durante el tiempo suficiente. Estas parecían reales y tenían los tonos de personas a las que conocía.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", sonaba una Wanda estridente. Sin embargo, Marie alzó la cabeza como pudo hasta ella, y vio que no estaba hablando. Debía ser lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que Marie lo escuchara? "Esa p**a se ha cargado mi lazo...".

"Tengo que detenerla...", la voz de Scott Summers. Sus pisadas veloces resonaban a la espalda de Marie por el pasillo desierto.

"Esos tíos... son alucinantes" Era un chico, pero Marie no lo conocía. Aquella voz no la había escuchado nunca. "En cuanto tenga oportunidad..."

"Voy a matarlo. Sí, eso haré. Dejará de ser un engreído de una vez por todas, ya que no podrá ser más ninguna cosa", aquella voz la reconocía vagamente. Se trataba de una mujer. No obstante, Marie no podía identificarla.

"Estoy... perdido", un susurro apenas audible, pero a Marie no le costó saber de quién era. Pietro.

Soltó con brusquedad a la Jean inconsciente, recuperando su conciencia. Cuando se le pasó el mareo inicial, corrió hasta Wanda, inclinándose junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber cuidado bien de ella. Debió haberla acompañado al baño.

Wanda asintió.

-Tu hermano necesita ayuda, vámonos a buscarlo,

No fue necesario que Marie añadiera nada más. Wanda se levantó a una velocidad que casi no tuvo nada que envidiarle a la de Pietro y le tendió la mano a Marie. Ella fue a recoger sus guantes, poniéndoselos, y por fin, aceptó la mano de Wanda. Las dos juntas echaron a correr hacia la tienda de deportes.


	13. Capítulo 13 Malditos alardes

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 13. Malditos alardes de estupidez.

Sobre la cabeza de Pietro comenzó a tomar forma un halo de luz, entre nubes que daban vueltas unas alrededor de otras.

"Estoy... perdido", se dijo Pietro, sin poder creérselo.

Todo parecía indicar que Tormenta lo mataría con un rayo, como ya le había advertido ella. En lugar de rendirse o de cerrar los ojos a la espera de que su vida acabara, Pietro trató desesperadamente de librarse de aquella montaña de hielo que circundaba sus pies.

Fue entonces cuando varias cosas pasaron a la vez. En primer lugar, un golpe sordo que hizo que Pietro volviera el rostro hacia donde se hallaban atrapados Logan y Ororo contra la pared. Un balón de baloncesto había impactado contra la cabeza de Tormenta, con tanta fuerza que la había quedado inconsciente. El halo de luz que amenazaba con destruir a Pietro había desaparecido, y entre los restos de madera y astillas se dejó ver un hombre muy joven, de cabellos rubios y piel muy clara. Dos enormes alas blancas sobresalían de su espalda desnuda. Procedía del lugar desde el que habían lanzado el balón.

En la dirección opuesta, a la entrada de la tienda, permanecían Wanda y Marie. La segunda había alzado la mano y la gente que había estado observando lo que pasaba- adolescentes en su mayoría-, había sido apartada por una fuerza invisible, cayendo al suelo o chocando contra la pared.

Pietro, al igual que Logan y los demás, no cabía en sí de asombro.

-¿Palomita?- llamó al ángel, desconcertado- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Warren hizo caso omiso, dándole una patada al hielo que atrapaba los pies del chico. Rápidamente se resquebrajó, liberando a Pietro.

-Vámonos de una vez- lo instó Warren, con voz neutra.

En ese momento, Pietro se dio cuenta de la razón por la que los murmullos de los alumnos de Xavier habían cesado. Su hermana y Marie habían acudido a su encuentro y ahora se hallaban a unos pasos de ellos. Las rodeó por los hombros cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- les preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida, sin prestar atención a los chicos de colegio que los miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto tú?- replicó Marie, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Un poco más y ya no estabas aquí.

Pietro se la quedó mirando embobado cuando ella le acarició rápidamente la barbilla con dos dedos desnudos, sin darle tiempo a experimentar la sensación tan desagradable que solía embargarlo cuando tenían un roce más duradero. El corazón de él comenzó a latir desbocado.

-¡Esto no quedará así!- gritó Logan desde el fondo de la tienda, haciendo que Warren, Wanda, Pietro y Marie se giraran al tiempo.

Lobezno fijó sus ojos en Marie.

-Ya te darás cuenta de que tu lugar no está con ellos...

-Menos rollos, _lobito_ \- lo cortó Pietro, ceñudo- De todos los frikis X con los que nos hemos topado hoy, tú eres el menos indicado para decirle a mi chica dónde está su lugar, cuando tú mismo no tienes idea de cuál es el tuyo.

Logan apretó la mandíbula, furioso, mientras veía a los cuatro chicos marcharse.

-Definitivamente, no es tu mejor día- comentó John dirigiéndose hacia él.

Lobezno gruñó por toda respuesta.

-¿Marie es tu chica?- lo pinchó Warren, mientras corrían hacia la salida, tomando un camino que no incluía el pasillo donde Wanda y Marie habían dejado a Jean desmayada.

Pietro le dedicó a Marie una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Marie enrojeció levemente, rodeando la mano que él le tendía.

-Quien calla otorga- añadió Pietro, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Después se volvió hacia Warren, abriendo el coche desde la distancia- Y tú, deja de distraer la atención a otros asuntos, y cuéntanos de una vez qué hacías allí.

-Por suerte para ti que estaba allí- bufó Warren, entornando los ojos- Podrías agradecérmelo al menos.

-Sí, sí, ahora eres mi ángel guardián, bla, bla, bla. Habla- insistió Pietro, metiéndose en el coche. Las chicas se sentaron atrás.

-Ya lo sabréis- dijo Warren solamente, abriendo las alas y echando a volar.

Algunos transeúntes se pararon para verlo, atónitos.

-Como le gusta llamar la atención- se burló Pietro, poniendo la primera marcha.

-¿Por qué estaría Warren aquí?- se preguntó Marie, en voz alta- ¿Sabía él que íbamos a venir hoy a la ciudad?

-Lo sabía- respondió Wanda, distraídamente- Se lo conté yo.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas tú con Ángel?- cuestionó Pietro ceñudo, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

La muchacha comenzó a tararear, sin responderle. Se miraba las puntas de los dedos haciendo el mismo movimiento con el que había estado jugando desde que habían salido de casa, con la diferencia de que ahora no tenía la cinta.

-Son amigos- susurró entonces Marie.

Pietro la miró de soslayo.

-¿Y cómo es que llevo dos años viviendo con los dos y no me he enterado?- repuso él, en voz baja- Yo _siempre_ me entero de todo.

En el asiento trasero, Wanda rió bajito.

-Por lo visto, no siempre- replicó Marie, con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sean amigos?- soltó Pietro, ufano- No veo a la palomita haciendo ese tipo de confesiones.

Marie se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada a la ventanilla.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacemos sin proponérnoslo- dijo ella en voz baja- Es lo que caracteriza a la vida. Si siempre sucediera lo que esperamos que suceda, no viviríamos.

Pietro volvió sus ojos hacia Marie, antes de regresarlos a la carretera.

-¿Por qué te pones tan filosófica?- inquirió él, entonces- Has estado hablando con _gafas de verano_ , ¿no es verdad?

Marie dio un ligero respingo al escucharlo. No se hubiera imaginado que Pietro supiera aquello. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadado, sino... decepcionado.

-Ya veo- dijo el muchacho, haciendo que ella le prestara atención- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Marie vaciló. Por una parte, no quería que Pietro se enfadara, pero por otra, quería _saber_. Quería que alguien le diera las respuestas a las preguntas que Scott le había metido en la cabeza, o que tal vez habían estado ahí toda su estancia con la Hermandad pero Marie las había estado ignorando.

-Me ha contado que vive en un colegio, con un profesor que es un mutante muy poderoso- murmuró la chica- También me ha dicho que debería irme con él, con ellos.

Pietro apretó levemente los labios, sus ojos fijos en el frente y sus manos tensas al volante.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si vas a irte- aclaró él, algo irritado- Seguramente _gafas de verano_ te habrá dado una lista enorme muy bien ensayada con todas las razones por las que deberías ir a esa escuela de niños mimados.

-Ya te dije que no iba a irme- le recordó Marie, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la comisura derecha hacia abajo cuando hablaba; Pietro la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquel gesto lo hacía cuando estaba o enfadada o triste, o ambas cosas- Y sí, me dijo algunas cosas, tratando de convencerme para que me fuera con él...

-¿Y lo consiguió?- la cortó Pietro, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

Marie lo miró con desconcierto.

-No, ya te dije que no voy a...

-Pero consiguió que dudaras por un instante- la interrumpió él- ¿Por qué?

Ella inspiró aire con fuerza. Para aumentar la tensión del momento, Wanda silbaba una nana.

-Porque hizo que me acordara de que hay muchas cosas que aun no sé de vosotros, aunque viva en vuestra casa- contestó Marie, suspirando.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te decidieras por volver con nosotros?- cuestionó Pietro, moviendo el volante para avanzar por una curva.

-Son unos asesinos.

-¿Unos asesinos?- reiteró Pietro, incrédulo- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que...?

Marie titubeó.

-Scott solo me estaba distrayendo. Estaba hablando conmigo mientras una de sus compañeras intentaba matar a tu hermana- dijo finalmente, de sopetón- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Dije que la cuidaría y...

-Estás aquí, ¿no?- sonrió él, acallándola con un gesto- Y ella también. Eso significa que conseguiste liberarla y para eso tendrías que haberte librado antes de Summers y de... Grey, supongo. Era la única que quedaba para completar la ecuación- agregó, en un susurro- Pocos hubieran podido hacerlo sin saber manejar sus poderes del todo bien. Eres impresionante. Cada día me gustas más, Marie.

Marie sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo y casi llegando a la raíz del cabello.

-Con eso que has dicho... apenas puedo concentrarme en lo que estábamos hablando- pudo decir ella, azorada.

Pietro esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Esa era la intención- tras decir eso, se puso serio- Intentaron matar a Wanda- calló un instante, pensativo- No es propio de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar a ella para tocarla? Y además, intacta.

-Estaba muy quieta- respondió Marie, abriendo un poco la ventanilla para que entrara el aire- Parecía en trance.

-A Mística le encantará saber que su entrenamiento ha hecho tales progresos, que ya eres capaz de doblegar incluso a los favoritos del _ruedas_.

-Dudo que a Mística le agrade saber que hemos salido de casa nosotros tres solos y sin avisar- replicó Marie, derrengada- ¿Y quién es el _ruedas_?

Pietro elevó la ceja derecha un tanto.

-Ese profesor tan listo al que tanto admiran los frikis X- respondió, ufano- Se cree inalcanzable, en la cima del mundo. Algo así como Magneto.

Marie lo miró, un poco confusa.

-Pero Magneto nos ha dado un sitio para vivir y os salvó a tu hermana y a ti de esa muchedumbre furiosa. ¿No deberías...? No sé, ¿hablar de él de otro modo?

Pietro bufó, cambiando de marcha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hace lo mismo que el _ruedas_? Está ahí, a unos metros sobre nosotros, pero escondiéndose. Que nos haya acogido no lo hace mejor- aclaró él- El _ruedas_ habría hecho lo mismo. Así que no seas tan considerada, amor- agregó, entornando los ojos.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿por qué permaneces con la Hermandad?- cuestionó Marie, con interés.

-Se lo debo- dijo Pietro, simplemente- Es mi forma de saldar la deuda que tengo porque nos salvó la vida. Puede que tanto él como el _ruedas_ , hubieran podido acogernos, pero Magneto nos encontró primero.

Marie guardó silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle él. Así que esa era la razón por la que Pietro y Wanda seguían perteneciendo a la Hermandad. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, quizá ambos hubieran formado parte de los X-men contra los que ahora peleaban.

-Estás muy callada- observó Pietro, al cabo- ¿Qué piensas?

Marie lo miró, preguntándose si haría bien en contárselo.

-¿Es verdad que Magneto creó la Hermandad para exterminar a los humanos?- cuestionó finalmente.

Pietro le devolvió la mirada por un instante.

-Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, te irías, ¿no es cierto?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con tristeza. La verdad era que no tenía idea de qué haría si ese fuera el caso. Alzó los ojos, algo humedecidos. Tenía ganas de llorar y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Eso es que sí- susurró Marie, desviando la mirada- Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad?

-No me va eso de mentir- repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros- Cuesta demasiado trabajo inventarse una mentira que sea creíble.

-¿Tú compartes esos ideales?

Pietro paró el coche frente a la casa, cerca del camino de tierra. Se volvió hacia Marie, inexpresivo.

-No odio a los humanos, como Ángel o Sapo- contestó con lentitud, muy impropio de él-, pero tampoco lucharía por ellos, como los frikis X. ¿Te contenta mi respuesta?

Marie miró más allá de él, a través de la ventanilla del conductor. Wanda había salido del coche y corría hacia la casa dando saltitos. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los claros de Pietro, que la miraba expectante.

-Solo si has sido sincero- dijo ella, al cabo- ¿Qué pasará si alguna vez Magneto tiene en sus manos el arma que acabaría con los humanos? ¿Lo apoyarías?

Pietro adelantó el labio superior sobre el inferior, apretándolos. Sin embargo, no contestó, ya que acababan de abrir la portezuela del coche. Se trataba de Dominik.

-Chicos- los llamó, instándolos a bajar- Os la vais a cargar.

Pietro y Marie se miraron entre ellos, Marie temerosa y Pietro con el rostro tenso. Entonces, él relajó sus rasgos y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, tranquilizándola un tanto sin necesidad de decirle nada.

-Me ha contado un pajarito que casi mueres hoy- le dijo Dominik a Pietro, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- La _rayos_ casi te hace trizas.

-No ha sido un pajarito, ha sido un pajarraco enorme- bufó el muchacho- Y para tu información, no me he enfrentado solo a ella. También estaba el lobo, y han necesitado la ayuda de uno de sus alumnos para detenerme.

-¿En serio?- respondió Dominik, asombrado- Vaya, un crío casi hace que te machaquen. Eso ha debido de doler.

Pietro resopló, enojado. No añadió nada más, porque en la puerta había alguien más esperándolos. Raven, con su verdadera apariencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marie al verla. Tenía una expresión inalterable, a pesar de que sus ojos ámbar refulgían con algo peor que la irritación; sus brazos cruzados y su espalda contra la puerta.

-Eres un maldito estúpido- casi le escupió a Pietro, agarrándolo por la chaqueta y haciéndole entrar en la casa con brusquedad- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¡Ya no solo eres tú, sino tu hermana y Pícara!

Pietro calló, inclinando la cabeza. El cabello plateado le ocultaba los ojos.

-Un irresponsable, ingenuo, idiota, bobo. ¡Podrías haber hecho que la mataran! ¡Todo se habría ido al garete por tu culpa!

-¿Qué se habría ido al garete?- terció Marie, ceñuda.

Mística se volvió hacia ella, como movida por un resorte. Sus ojos relucieron antes de que la cogiera por el cuello de la camiseta y la estampara contra la pared. Marie abrió mucho los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Nunca había visto a Raven tan enfadada. Parecía que fuera a golpearla de un momento a otro.

-¿Y tú, Pícara?- vociferó, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Marie- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Si solo dejamos que sean Blob, Avalancha o Sapo los únicos que puedan salir solos, es porque vosotros sois más vulnerables. ¡Sobre todo tú, estúpida!

-Eh, no la llames así- terció Pietro, su voz firme hizo que Mística se volviera hacia él, pero sin soltar todavía a Marie- Ella sola ha podido librarse de _gafas de verano_ y Grey, y como puedes ver, está ilesa. Si tienes que echarle la bronca a alguien porque estás deprimida y cabreada, echámela a mí; al menos yo sí puede que me la merezca.

Raven cerró la boca y se giró hacia Marie, con lentitud. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con ira, sino con algo distinto. Si Marie no la conociera, pensaría que estaba preocupada.

-¿Has tocado a Grey?- cuestionó, como si cada palabra le resultara extraña.

Marie asintió, algo oprimiéndole el pecho. Raven hablara como si se temiera lo peor, pero Marie no sabía por qué debía tener miedo.

La mujer la aferró del brazo llevándola al sofá de la sala de estar y sentándose junto a ella, le pidió que le contase todos los detalles. Al finalizar, Raven se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el cristal de la ventana durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó entonces Dominik, que junto con Pietro había estado escuchándolo todo.

Raven alzó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en Marie.

-Jean Grey es un mutante diferente, Pícara- le dijo con esfuerzo; todo parecía indicar que hubiera preferido no contar nada acerca de ello- Ella no es igual que los demás, no es igual que nosotros. Tiene potencia ilimitada y dos personalidades...

-¿Está loca?- cortó Pietro, con curiosidad.

Mística lo miró, severa, haciendo que se refrenara antes de seguir hablando e interrumpiéndola.

-Una de las dos es como cualquiera, se comporta de forma usual- prosiguió, con tono afectado- La otra es muy diferente: deseo, furia, placer... Imparable. Podríamos considerar la segunda como la fuente principal de su poder. Charles la llamaba fénix.

-¿Quién es Charles?- preguntó Marie, desconcertada.

-El _ruedas_ \- contestaron Pietro y Dominik al mismo tiempo. El primero alzó una ceja, mientras que Avalancha carraspeaba, con una sonrisa escondida.

-Eso no es relevante ahora- declaró Raven- Pícara, presta atención. Si la has absorbido en su estado de fénix, no sabemos qué ha podido conllevar.

-Pero la toqué solo un instante, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver un recuerdo suyo- contrarió Marie, intranquila- Los poderes que robo, son durante un tiempo y después se esfuman.

-Te he dicho que me escucharas- replicó Raven, levantándose- Tiene potencia ilimitada. No es igual que ninguno de nosotros, Pícara- a continuación, se volvió hacia Pietro- Tened más cuidado de ahora en adelante. La próxima vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Dicho eso, Mística abandonó la estancia, dejando a una Marie anonadada.

-Si me pasa algo por haberla tocado, será culpa mía- susurró, sus ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea.

Dominik se apoyó contra la repisa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Era para defender a Wanda- dijo él- No te quedaba más remedio.

-Igualmente fue culpa mía que Wanda estuviera allí- Marie se volvió hacia Pietro, que se mantenía al otro lado de la estancia, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos- Perdóname. No quería que la acompañase al baño; tenía que haber ido con ella, tenía que haber...

Al siguiente parpadeo, Pietro estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, frente a la chimenea.

-Deja de echarte la culpa- la recriminó el chico- Por esa regla de tres, soy un estúpido por haberos dejado a las dos solas...

-Esto habría que grabarlo- lo cortó Dominik, burlándose- Pietro Maximoff admitiendo que es un estúpido. Tiene que ser una de estas cosas especiales que ocurren una vez cada un _porrón_ de años, como los cometas...

-¡Cierra la bocaza!- le espetó Pietro, volviéndose un momento para después prestar atención a Marie- Escúchame, Marie. No es culpa de nadie. Ellos querían hablar contigo y de alguna forma supieron que estarías sola. La próxima vez que salgamos...

-No va a ver una próxima vez- dijo Dominik entre dientes.

-La próxima vez que salgamos, no nos separaremos- le prometió Pietro haciendo caso omiso de Avalancha- Si es necesario, voy con vosotras al baño...

Dominik rió con malicia.

-Ya te gustaría a ti, jovenzuelo...

Pietro se giró de nuevo con brusquedad. Parecía enfadado. Sin embargo, eso pronto dejó de importar porque en ese momento, la cabeza de Warren asomó por la ventana desde fuera.

-Deberíais ver las noticias- dijo solamente, antes de marcharse.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Marie, mirando a Dominik y a Pietro, ceñuda- Si aquí no hay ninguna televisión.

-Sí la hay, en la habitación de Blob- objetó Dominik, dándose la vuelta- No lo recordarás, pero la noche en que llegaste aquí seguramente la oirías, porque el cuarto de Blob está en esta misma planta; no es necesario subir ninguna escalera. Vamos, nos dejará ver lo que quiere Ángel que veamos.

-¿Y por qué Blob tiene televisión y yo no?- se quejó Marie, siguiéndolo.

-No es el único- respondió Pietro, yendo tras ella por un pasillo amplio y oscuro- Ángel tiene y seguramente Magneto también.

-¿No se te olvida decirle que tú tienes una televisión en el cuarto, al igual que ellos?- terció Dominik, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó Marie.

Pietro se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras venido a mi habitación alguna vez.

-¡Tú nunca me has dejado entrar!- repuso Marie, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Eso es porque piensa que dejaría de gustarte- se mofó Dominik, girando el picaporte de una puerta al final del pasillo.

Marie se volvió hacia Pietro, sonriendo.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Claro que no- contestó él, pasando por su lado y mirando al frente- Además, no existe la posibilidad de que yo dejara de gustarte.

-Qué creído te lo tienes- replicó Marie, golpeándole suavemente el brazo mientras entraban en una habitación enorme, que debía de ser la de Blob.

-Tú me das razones- respondió Pietro, despeinándola.

-Callaos- ordenó Blob con su vozarrón, quien estaba sentado en un sofá frente a una televisión, junto con Wanda- Esto es importante.

Warren también estaba allí, acurrucado en un rincón; sus alas ocultándolo en gran parte. Sólo se podía vislumbrar su cabello rubio en la oscuridad, y como Wanda y Blob, escuchaba atentamente la televisión.

Dominik, Pietro y Marie se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sentados Wanda y Blob.

"... en la ciudad de Yonkers, del condado de Westchester de Nueva York, ha tenido lugar un suceso terrible" decía una periodista de pelo claro. "Las cámaras de seguridad han grabado casi todo lo acontecido. Todo estaba tranquilo y era una mañana fantástica para disfrutar de unas compras en el centro de..."

-Qué teatrales son- bufó Pietro, entornando los ojos.

-Cállate- le espetó Warren- Ni siquiera cuando hablan de ti eres capaz de guardar silencio.

"... como ustedes oyen. Lo que nos estábamos temiendo. Los mutantes han causado destrozos enormes y varios heridos en las proximidades. Aunque aún no se conoce la identidad de los agresores, debido a que las lentes de las cámaras de seguridad se hallaban empañadas y no se puede ver bien sus rostros, se sospecha que el temible criminal Eric Lehnsherr, que se hace llamar a sí mismo Magneto, ha vuelto a las andadas..." En la televisión fueron saliendo imágenes en blanco y negro de la pelea que había tenido lugar aquella mañana, una tras otra. Jean Grey estrangulando a Wanda sin mover un solo dedo, Lobezno gritando desde la pared de la tienda de deportes con las garras fuera, el incendio provocado por Wanda, la pequeña tormenta en el interior de un establecimiento ocasionada por Ororo, Pietro pegado al suelo con hielo rodeando sus pies y un corto en el que aparecía Marie de espaldas haciendo caer a Jean de rodillas mientras la agarraba por los hombros, al tiempo que Wanda se liberaba del estrangulamiento.

Blob se giró un instante hacia Marie para cerrar su mano derecha y levantar el pulgar, antes de seguir prestando atención a la televisión.

"Ya lo ven ustedes. No sabemos a ciencia cierta si este ataque fue planificado con antelación y si en realidad estamos hablando de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, dirigidos por Magneto. Sin embargo, ante la gravedad de lo sucedido, el Senado ha tomado la decisión irrevocable de firmar la ley de registro de mutantes. Si usted es uno de ellos, le aconsejamos que se acerque cuanto antes a la comisaría más cercana, donde se le colocará un tatuaje en la palma de la mano, a fin de ser reconocido por el resto. Todo sea por mantener la seguridad del ciudadano..."

-Después de esto, si Magneto te sigue permitiendo quedarte aquí, será un milagro, Pietro- sentenció Blob, apagando la televisión.

-No creo que Magneto vaya a echarte- dijo Warren, en cambio- Siempre le ha interesado tener en su bando a más mutantes, y no menos.

-Ángel tiene razón- apoyó Dominik- Si antes había la más mínima posibilidad de que Magneto decidiera que tu presencia ya era más fastidiosa que necesaria, ahora ya no la hay. Se aproxima una guerra y requerirá de más miembros.

 _N/A: Hola a todos los que aún me siguen después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Debo confesar que tengo muchos más capítulos escritos pero no me atrevía a subir más porque no veía que fueseis muchos/muchas los/las que leyerais el fic. Pero creo que no es justo que os deje sin saber el final de esta historia, y os aseguro que queda bastante. Muchas gracias a karla, a Sakura Gonzakez y a Nina Scherbatsky, por dejarme vuestros comentarios animándome a seguir subiendo capítulos. Como me siento culpable, pienso subir dos seguidos!:) Saludos!:D_


	14. Capítulo 14 Sueños y realidad

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 14. Sueños y realidad.

Tras cenar una pizza que Avalancha y Blob habían cocinado y acabar con los estómagos llenos, cada cual se fue a su cuarto sin volver a hablar de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial. Presentían que pronto no harían más que hablar de ello.

En esas, Pietro entró en su cuarto, procurando cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Apoyó la espalda contra la madera, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dirigiendo los ojos al techo. Estaba agotado, pero sabía que esa noche no conciliaría el sueño.

Su carácter impetuoso lo empujaba a estar haciendo cosas constantemente, y en esa ocasión, su carácter lo excusaba para dejar de darle vueltas a lo que hubiera pasado si nunca se hubiera propuesto ir con Wanda y Marie a la cafetería. Los X-men no habrían tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Marie y la guerra de la que Dominik había hablado no tendría lugar.

Como no podía viajar al pasado para cambiarlo, pero tampoco veía ninguna utilidad al hecho de estar pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo, corrió hacia la mesa de ping pong y se dispuso a lanzar la pelota al lado opuesto, reapareciendo para recibirla y volverla a lanzar. Jugar durante una hora y media o dos lo dejaría exhausto y podría irse a la cama sin pensar en nada antes de dormirse.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo. En cuanto dejó caer la raqueta sobre la mesa, salió disparado al cuarto de baño para ducharse. En menos de cinco segundos, ya estaba listo. Corrió a la ventana para abrirla un tanto y encendió varias velas en la mesilla, sin más luz en el cuarto que esa. Se recostó sobre la cama, una toalla alrededor de la cintura siendo lo único que llevaba puesto.

Cerró los párpados lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, notó que el colchón se hundía a ambos lados, a la altura de su cadera. Seguidamente unos cabellos rozaron su pecho desnudo, al tiempo que Pietro abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

La luz de las velas le dejó ver el rostro de Marie a muy poca distancia del suyo, quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Vestía un camisón de seda oscuro, y no llevaba los guantes. Pese a ser una imagen arrebatadora para Pietro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Marie...

Ella situó el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, pero sin tocarlos. Sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Marie y no rozar su piel le resultaba casi desesperante. Imaginar con tanta claridad el tacto cálido y suave que ya había sentido una vez, cuando la besó, le era desgarrador. Una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla, besarla y hacer otras cosas más pudorosas, pero la otra... una ínfima, le susurraba al oído que debía controlarse.

Sin embargo, todo eso perdió importancia cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle la mandíbula con los labios. Fue entonces cuando Pietro casi perdió la razón, apretando sus manos contra la cintura de Marie. Sabía que ella jamás actuaría de aquel modo tan repentinamente, pero no tuvo ni fuerza ni voluntad para detenerla.

Había deseado tener aquel tipo de contacto con ella en tantas ocasiones, que negárselo ahora le parecía absurdo, a pesar de las consecuencias que ello acarreaba consigo. Sí, Pietro solamente era un adolescente obnubilado, cegado por sus delirios incongruentes con la realidad.

Marie había comenzado a besarle en la boca, jugueteando con sus labios y de vez en cuando mordiéndole el inferior. A pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba, Pietro se sentía más excitado y cerca de la felicidad, también se sentía más próximo a la muerte. Y esto último, en un sentido literal. Marie le estaba sorbiendo la vida paulatinamente, y parecía o bien no darse cuenta, o bien que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Aunque debería percibir lo que percibió la primera, última y única vez que la había besado, no era así. Su piel llevaba más de diez minutos en contacto con la de ella y ya le ardía, pero no parecía que fuera a revivir ningún recuerdo, ya que las voces distorsionadas y los colores entremezclados no estaban allí.

Con el corazón pitándole en los oídos, Pietro la aferró por los hombros con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, deteniéndola.

-Marie- jadeó- Sabía que tarde o temprano, no podrías resistir y vendrías. Pero... para. Me estoy asfixiando...

La luz de las velas incidió sobre los ojos de Marie, asustando a Pietro. No eran de su habitual tono verde, sino negros como la noche de luna nueva. Pietro trató de desasirse de su agarre, pero ella no lo dejó, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del chico. Él no pudo evitar arquear el cuerpo, echando el cuello hacia atrás para respirar. Si no hubiera absorbido su velocidad, ahora Pietro podría huir.

-¿Te atreves a rechazarme?- susurró ella, una voz dulce y aterciopelada, que no se correspondía con la amenaza que impregnaba sus palabras.

Pietro no respondió, demasiado ocupado tratando de librarse de ella. La agarró por las muñecas, haciendo que los brazos de Marie se detuvieran en su camino precipitado hasta su cuello para estrangularlo.

-Marie... Marie... Suéltame, tú... no quieres esto...

-¿Qué sabrás tú lo que quiero?- siseó ella, clavando las rodillas contra los muslos de él.

-Te conozco... Esta no eres tú...

-¿Y quién sería si no?- cuestionó Marie, con voz ronca.

-Recuerdo que... me dijiste que no... querías que volviera... a pasar lo de tu amiguito... Cody...

Los ojos de ella adoptaron un color más claro, pero fue momentáneo. La habitación entera tembló estruendosamente, haciendo caer algunos libros y videojuegos de las estanterías.

-Anna Marie... Soy yo... Pietro...

-Pietro...- repitió ella, saboreando el nombre como si fuera la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

-Vuelve en ti... vuelve en ti...

Poco a poco, los iris de Marie se volvieron verdes, de su color verdadero. Pietro le sonrió débilmente antes de quedarse inconsciente. Entonces, Marie vio los ojos azules de él cerrándose, y se dio cuenta de dónde y en qué postura se encontraba. En otras circunstancias quizás habría enrojecido y muerto de vergüenza, pero en aquel momento sólo podía mirarse las manos como si le resultaran extrañas.

Con rapidez, se separó del chico, aterrorizada. Creyó haberse dormido porque no alcanzaba a recordar nada claro desde que entró en su propia habitación hasta que supuestamente se durmiera. Sin embargo, sí que se acordaba vagamente de lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido tan perturbador y horripilante que... Por un momento, había pensado que estaba poseída. Como si alguien más aparte de ella tomara las riendas de su cuerpo y hubiera intentado llevar a cabo los deseos más profundos de su subconsciente. Recordaba haber besado nuevamente a Pietro, pero sin sentir lo mismo, ya que en realidad no había sido ella quien lo había hecho. Recordaba que él le había pedido que se apartara y ella no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Pietro era su amigo, o algo más que eso, era una de las personas a las que más apreciaba en aquel momento de su vida. Jamás le haría daño, pero entonces, ¿por qué le había hecho aquello? ¿O por qué quién fuera que estuviera en su cabeza aparte de ella lo había intentado matar? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Fuese lo que fuese, no creía que estar cerca de Pietro en aquellos instantes fuera beneficioso para ninguno de los dos. Por lo que tras arroparlo con la sábana, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin siquiera echarle el tan ansiado vistazo que había querido echarle siempre. Estaba demasiado alterada para hacerlo; solo pensaba que tanto ella como sus demás convivientes solo estarían más seguros si se quedaba en su habitación. No pretendía causarle daño a nadie. Ya antes lo hacía pero al menos tenía una posibilidad de evitarlo, ya que era consciente de ello. Pero ahora... ni siquiera podía controlarse.

-Pícara- la llamó Raven, desde el principio del pasillo; sus ojos amarillos reluciendo en la oscuridad.

Marie se volvió, con los hombros caídos, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Pietro intentando no hacer ruido.

-Ven conmigo, querida.

La chica obedeció, preguntándose por qué la volvía a llamar "querida" después de tanto tiempo que había estado sin hacerlo. No obstante, en vez de seguir dándole vueltas a algo tan absurdo en aquel momento, Marie se acercó a ella.

-No estoy bien- murmuró.

Mística le sonrió con condescendencia.

-Claro que no- convino la mujer, llevándola escaleras arriba- Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para remediarlo.

-¿Adónde me llevas?- preguntó Marie, confusa.

-Eres lista, Pícara. Ya te lo deberías haber supuesto- le dijo Raven en voz baja- Eric y yo no dejamos que nadie más se acerque por aquí.

-¿Eric?- reiteró Marie- ¿Magneto? ¿Me llevas a ver a Magneto?

-No era tan difícil figurárselo- respondió Mística, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Él quiere verme?

-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?- contestó una voz masculina desde lo alto de las escaleras- Eres el único miembro de la Hermandad que aun no me ha visto en persona. Vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa, ¿no te parece?

Marie guardó silencio, tragando saliva. Conforme Raven y ella iban subiendo escalones, podía ver mejor los rasgos del hombre. No había cambiado apenas desde hacía dos años aproximadamente. Marie podía saberlo porque en el primer recuerdo que había visto tocando a Pietro, Magneto aparecía. Piel pálida, cabello castaño, estatura media, hombros anchos y ojos de un color gris mate. En su rostro una sola arruga destacaba, diminuta en el entrecejo; señal de que solía fruncir el ceño. Aparentaba unos cuarenta años tempranos.

-Adelante- la instó él a pasar, abriéndole una puerta de ébano con cerradura de plata.

Raven le sonrió cuando Eric le colocó una mano en la espalda, llevándola también a ella al interior de un pasillo lóbrego.

Marie miraba a su alrededor, atónita. Aquel corredor era distinto a cualquiera que hubiera en la casa. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos, planos y cuadros abstractos.

En las pocas fotos que Marie fue capaz de vislumbrar, aparecían personas que no conocía, vestidas con trajes de cuero negro. En otras, también había otras personas vestidas de la misma manera pero una equis amarilla sobresalía en el uniforme. Marie se preguntó si tendrían que ver con los X-men. También había fotografías de los miembros del Senado, entre ellos, el Senador Kelly.

En cuanto a los planos... Marie no sabría qué decir. No podía relacionar lo que mostraban con algo que conociera. No tenía ni idea de para qué podía servir una sala redonda cuyos muros estaban conformados por placas metálicas y en cuyo interior no había nada más aparte de una plataforma en el centro con una especie de casco.

-No te entretengas- le dijo Eric, señalando el interior del estudio- Entra.

Marie obedeció, sin saber qué esperarse de todo aquello. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del abarrotado cuarto, cuando le indicaron que se sentara. Puedo ver que efectivamente Magneto también tenía una televisión.

-Ha llegado ya a mis oídos lo extraordinario de tus capacidades- comenzó él, entrelazando las manos y mirando a la chica con fijeza- A mis oídos, y probablemente a la mayor parte del país. Tienes mucho talento, Pícara. Trabajando juntos podríamos hacer de este mundo otro mejor y más habitable para nuestros congéneres mutantes.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose hasta dónde querría llegar Magneto con todo aquello.

-Debes saber que estamos atravesando momentos difíciles- prosiguió Eric, con calma- Y no era lo más adecuado llamar la atención ahora mismo. ¿Sabías que por culpa tuya y de los mellizos los humanos han aprobado la ley de registro de mutantes?

-Nada de esto era mi intención...

Eric rió, acallándola con un gesto.

-¿Te disculpas, Pícara? Todo lo contrario, criatura. No te imaginas cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento.

Marie frunció el ceño, confusa.

-¿No se supone que que se haya aprobado esa ley es algo malo para nosotros?- cuestionó la muchacha.

-Los humanos han dado un paso en falso- respondió el hombre, levantándose- Nos han dado una excusa para que acabemos con todos ellos. Tú y yo juntos- Magneto tomó la mano de Marie con los ojos clavados en los de ella; cabe decir que él llevaba un guante muy grueso de cuero- lideraremos la rebelión. Has demostrado con creces que puedes enfrentarte con éxito a los X-men, sin necesidad de ayuda. Eres admirable.

Entre halago y halago, Marie distinguió dos palabras, las únicas que tuvieron relevancia para ella, "lideraremos" y "rebelión".

-¿Pretendes que me implique en la lucha contra los humanos?- fue lo único que Marie fue capaz de preguntarle.

-Oh, no solo contra los humanos- replicó él, llevándola al ventanal-, también contra otros mutantes que se oponen a nuestra causa.

-¿Los X-men?

-No son los únicos, pero si el grupo más importante- terció Mística, caminando hacia ellos.

-Creo que esa chica...- trató de decir Marie, volviéndose hacia Raven- La que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Wanda, me ha hecho algo... No sé...

-¿Qué podría haberte hecho Grey?- inquirió Magneto, alzando una ceja- Solo la tocaste unos segundos.

-Eric, la casa entera ha retumbado hace menos de una hora- le recordó Raven, situando una mano en la espalda cubierta de Marie- Pícara no está bien. Tú has sido la que lo ha provocado, ¿verdad, querida?

-No... lo recuerdo muy bien- respondió Marie- Pero soy peligrosa, puedo hacerle daño a los demás...

-Por supuesto que sí- la cortó Eric- Por eso, nos eres tan preciada.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamó la chica, casi con enojo- No es por mi don. He perdido el control de mí misma, no sabía lo que hacía. He llegado a la habitación de Pietro y...

Magneto esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-No hace falta que nos des los detalles.

-Casi lo mato- insistió Marie, con desesperación- Creo que me está pasando algo malo- se giró hacia Raven, deseando que ella la creyera- y tiene que ver con que haya tocado a esa mujer. Creo que quizá tuvieras razón, que quizá estuviese en su estado de fénix cuando lo hice.

Tanto Eric como Raven se mantuvieron en silencio, asimilando lo que Marie acababa de decir.

-Es posible- dijo Mística finalmente- En ese caso, deberíamos tomar medidas, llevarla con...

-No- la interrumpió Magneto, alzando una mano hacia Mística de forma amenazadora- Pícara se quedará aquí.

-Pero Eric, deberías considerar...

-He dicho que no- sentenció él, acompañando a Marie hasta la puerta- Si lo crees necesario, te retendremos por las noches, cuando nadie pueda vigilarte. Ha sido un placer verte.

Marie asintió, la puerta cerrándose en sus narices. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que Mística saliera de allí? Supuso que no, ya que si Magneto quisiera terminar la conversación con ella también, las habría echado a las dos. Decidió salir de la casa y quedarse en el porche, más que nada por la seguridad del resto de los que vivían con ella. Si era preciso, dormiría a la intemperie con tal de no volver a herir a nadie.

Fue por eso que bajó las escaleras hasta la planta donde se encontraba su cuarto, y a pesar de escuchar las voces de Wanda y ruidos extraños desde su habitación, siguió bajando. De todos los habitantes de la casa no era la única loca y peligrosa. Por muy egoísta que pareciera, aquello la confortó un tanto.

Marie no creía que pudiese soportar que los que la rodearan murieran por su causa. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello no parecía importarle a Magneto, quien le había contado la verdad, o parte de ella. Era lo que había querido siempre, ocultándose tras otros. Acabar con los humanos. Y el hombre pretendía que ella se involucrara en todo aquello, que lo liderase. Por más que lo pensaba y le daba vueltas, no le tentaba demasiado la idea. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía irse sin más, ¿no?

Aquello era en lo que cavilaba Marie, sentada en el escalón de la entrada, con el rostro entre las manos y los ojos cerrados. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que estaba dormida; nada más lejos de la realidad. Fue por esa razón que alguien que compartía su oscuridad, decidió molestarla.

Lo único que percibió Marie antes de perder el control sobre sí misma fue que algo viscoso trataba de levantarle el camisón, dejando ver una gran parte de su muslo. Abrió los ojos, negros otra vez. Trató de gritar, de rebelarse contra aquella otra conciencia que tomaba a su antojo lo que le pertenecía a Marie por naturaleza. Sin embargo, ella era demasiado fuerte. Dejó a Marie en el mismo rincón sumido en las tinieblas, en que la había dejado para apoderarse de ella y matar a Pietro. Marie sentía que se ahogaba, que se encogía, que se empequeñecía. Era como si la rodeasen cuatro paredes que poco a poco se fueran estrechando.

El fénix hizo que el cuerpo de Marie se irguiera con rapidez, y con un gesto de la mano derecha hacia afuera, una fuerza invisible apartó aquella cosa pegajosa de ella. Un hombrecillo verdoso, con cabello negro y ojos saltones comenzó a flotar en el aire frente a ella. No tardó en recoger su larga lengua, con la que debía de haber tocado el camisón de Marie.

-¿A quién has robado ahora, eh, niñita miedosa?- le espetó él, tratando de desasirse del agarre de aquello que no podía ver- ¿Tal vez a la Bruja? ¡Bájame de aquí ahora mismo o gritaré y todos sabrán qué clase de persona eres!

Marie soltó una carcajada malévola, haciendo que Sapo callase, atónito.

-Oh, no, escuerzo inmundo. Nadie te oirá ahora.

Sapo no esperó más y abrió la boca lanzándole su espantosa sustancia verde y adherente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Marie no necesitó de la ayuda de nadie para esquivar su ataque. Es más, movió levemente la mano y el veneno dio contra la cara de Sapo, impidiéndole respirar. Después, envió a Sapo por los aires contra un seto.

Fue entonces cuando Marie cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose las sienes y susurrando de forma compulsiva "Déjame, déjame...". Su opresora se había marchado tan repentinamente como había aparecido por segunda vez.

Sintió que el viento se volvía más fuerte formando un remolino a su alrededor. Alzó la cabeza, abrumada, divisando a Warren en la negrura. Aquella ráfaga debía haber sido provocada por sus alas al aterrizar.

El ángel se inclinó junto a ella, con cuidado de no tocarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó en tono apaciguador.

En ese momento, apareció Sapo entre las plantas. Debía de haberse quitado aquella máscara viscosa de la cara con ayuda del antídoto que seguramente también podía segregar por sí mismo, porque ya no la tenía. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, entró en la casa por una ventana abierta, dando un gran salto.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marie rompió a llorar, sin importarle que Warren estuviera allí delante.

Entretanto, Magneto y Mística mantenían alguna que otra discusión en el estudio.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso, Eric?- cuestionó Mística, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la mesa y apoyando las palmas abiertas entre los documentos desordenados- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que nada será capaz de retener al fénix. Ni siquiera cadenas metálicas.

-Ahora mismo no podemos permitir que se vaya- replicó él, viendo a Marie por la ventana- Es demasiado poderosa como para dejarla escapar, es demasiado valiosa.

-En un arrebato, podría destruirnos a todos- repuso Raven- ¿No podrías simplemente dejar que se fuera con Charles? Quizá él pueda solucionarlo.

Magneto rió con un tono ronco, ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Es que aun sientes algo por él después de que te apartara de su lado?- le espetó.

Raven tensó los músculos de manera perceptible.

-No estamos hablando de eso- alegó ella, acercándose a Eric un tanto-, pero ahora que lo mencionas, te recuerdo que no fue él quien me apartó de su lado. Fui yo quien lo aparté a él por ti, por tu causa.

Magneto la miró con fijeza, dejando de prestar atención a la ventana definitivamente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Charles- prosiguió Raven, situando una mano en el brazo de él-, sino con Pícara y con su bienestar.

Eric se apartó de ella, caminando hacia el lado opuesto del estudio.

-No voy a dejar que se vaya con él, ya deberías habértelo supuesto, encanto. Nos conviene que esté de nuestra parte cuando el momento llegue.

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar de bando?- replicó Mística, sentándose sobre la mesa y cruzando las piernas.

-Hablar tanto con esa mujer ha hecho que seas más confiada y débil- respondió él, cogiéndola por la barbilla. Raven movió la cabeza hacia un lado, deshaciéndose de su contacto; él esbozó una sonrisa torcida en respuesta- Antes no eras así.

-Irene ha visto cosas- susurró ella, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de él- Todas ellas relacionadas con Pícara. Es cierto que tarde o temprano nos abandonará, pero no será porque la hayas enviado a Charles. Será porque se vaya ella misma por su voluntad.

Eric apretó la mandíbula, furibundo.

-El destino puede cambiar- dijo entre dientes- No dejaré que eso pase.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué sucederá?- inquirió Raven, caminando hacia la puerta- Ella se irá de nuestro lado, ya sea porque el fénix despierte en su interior o porque ella decida que es lo más adecuado para su salud mental.

-Será algo temporal- insistió Eric, volviéndose hacia ella- Pronto podrá distinguir sueño y realidad, cuando el fénix abandone su cuerpo.

-No podemos estar seguros de que eso ocurra- contrarió Raven, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta- Entretanto, tú sigue con la idea de amarrarla. Eso solo le dará pie a largarse.

Magneto la aferró por el antebrazo, haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Con Charles?- dijo él entonces, en voz baja.

-Muy probablemente con alguien que sí tenga en cuenta lo que le está pasando- respondió ella, su rostro insinuante a varios centímetros del hombre- Cualquiera que la ayude con su situación.

Eric no la soltó, sino que la atrajo más hacia sí. Sus labios se rozaron breve pero intensamente.

-¿Harás tú lo mismo?- le preguntó el hombre- ¿Tú también me abandonarás? ¿Te irás con esa mujer?

-No, Eric- le aseguró ella, robándole otro beso fugaz- Lo que hay entre Irene y yo es algo pasajero, nuestro tiempo se acabó hace mucho.

Magneto le acarició la mejilla. Sin embargo, no lo hizo con ternura, sino como si estuviera admirando la belleza de una flor.

-Me alegra saberlo- sonrió él.

Raven asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y guardándose su tristeza para sí. Quería ayudar a Marie, pero la única forma que se le ocurría se hallaba vedada para ella.


	15. Capítulo 15 Dilación de lo inevitable

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 15. Dilación de lo inevitable.

Logan apagó la televisión de la cocina y se dispuso a ir al frigorífico a por una cerveza. De pronto, olía diferente. Resopló, algo molesto y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿No tenéis algo mejor que hacer que espiarme o qué?- les gruñó al trío más travieso de la escuela de Charles Xavier.

-La verdad es que no- contestó John, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas y cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa- ¿Te dolió mucho en tu orgullo que consiguieran llevarse a la chica?

Logan lo miró con fijeza.

-Habría podido escapar de allí si hubiese querido- dijo, dándole un trago a su cerveza fría.

-Ya, claro- contestó el chico, entornando los ojos- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Seguir peleando no iba a solucionar nada- terció Kurt, tomando asiento al lado de Logan.

-Kurt está en lo cierto- convino Bobby, manteniéndose de pie, junto a John- Ya habéis visto las noticias.

-Nos odian- dijo John, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa descarada que lo caracterizaba- Nos quieren a todos muertos, por eso van a aprobar esa mierda de ley...

-Eh, cuidado, chico- lo cortó Logan, señalándolo con la mano que sostenía la botella de cerveza- Estás hablando como Magneto.

-¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta- replicó el muchacho, retirando los pies de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos- Quizá tenga razón. Cuando sepan quiénes somos y puedan distinguirnos de ellos, nos señalarán con el dedo y terminarán con nosotros. Tiempo al tiempo.

-No lo creo. Solo están asustados- objetó Bobby.

-El miedo nos hace comportarnos como animales- intervino Kurt- Solo hay que calmar los ánimos.

-Por como estáis hablando, parece que estáis de acuerdo con esa ley- les espetó John, con fastidio- Parece que vais a ir al registro para que figuren vuestros nombres en su lista negra.

-¿Tú no?- cuestionó Logan, alzando una ceja.

John imitó el gesto, inclinándose sobre la mesa y clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Logan.

-¿Acaso tengo pinta de estúpido como estos pobres idiotas?- dijo con lentitud, refiriéndose a Bobby y a Kurt, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter tan voluble de Pyros. Tan voluble como el fuego mismo.

-No, qué va- contestó Logan, dejando la cerveza de lado- Pareces aun más estúpido que esos pobres idiotas, como llamas a tus supuestos amigos. ¿Crees que si no te registras, tendrás menos problemas? Te perseguirán por no hacerlo.

John bufó, molesto.

-Oh, sí, claro. ¿Cómo van a ir tras de mí si no tienen modo de saber si soy o no un mutante?

-El gobierno tiene muchos medios a su disposición para investigar a ciertos sujetos- respondió Lobezno, bebiendo nuevamente de la pequeña botella- Aparte está el hecho de que estás inscrito en esta escuela.

-¿Por qué iba a ser eso un problema?- preguntó Bobby, tímidamente.

-Porque es una tapadera del profesor para esconder a los mutantes desamparados del país- dijo Logan, entornando los ojos- Esa tapadera no durará mucho.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mejor que dejemos la escuela llegado el momento?- cuestionó Kurt, un tanto asustado.

-No, ¿cómo voy a decir yo eso, hombre?- replicó Logan, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta tras dejar la botella vacía en la mesa de la cocina- El profesor me mataría si yo fuera diciendo esas cosas por ahí- agregó, antes de marcharse.

Kurt, John y Bobby se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados.

Ángel se sentó cerca de Marie, sin saber muy bien qué debía decirle para consolarla. Nunca se había visto en aquella situación. Sí que había llorado muchas veces sin que hubiese nadie que estuviera a su lado, pero nunca había sido ese alguien. Por tanto, le era muy difícil decir algo sin que le pareciera inadecuado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marie?- le preguntó con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un animalillo asustado. Decidió que era mejor si la llamaba por su nombre humano, así quizá ella se sentiría más cómoda.

Marie soltó un sollozo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente por el llanto.

Warren carraspeó, situando una mano en la zona de la espalda de Marie que se hallaba cubierta con el camisón.

-Puedes contármelo- le susurró él- Si Sapo te ha hecho algo...

Marie volvió la cabeza hacia el ángel; sus ojos inyectados en sangre y sus mejillas ruborizadas que contrastaban con su lividez extrema dejaban claro que había estado llorando.

-Sapo no ha hecho nada- dijo en voz baja- No es por él, ni por nadie en realidad. Es por mí... No deberías acercarte tanto, podría hacerte daño.

-Tú no serías capaz de hacerle daño a propósito ni siquiera a una mosca, Pícara- respondió Warren, sonriendo amargamente- Y aunque así fuera, ya sabes que a mí no me importaría. Tengo tendencias suicidas...

Marie sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó Warren, intentándolo de nuevo- ¿Qué ha pasado para que vuelvas a estar tan asustada? Pareces la chiquilla perdida que encontramos en el bosque hace unas semanas, o tal vez, en peor estado.

Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Y ya no soy una chiquilla?

-Eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha- contrarió Warren, apartando la mano de su espalda y abrazando sus rodillas- Te he visto madurar y adaptarte a una velocidad sorprendente. He visto cómo tu miedo desaparecía poco a poco y cómo empezabas a considerarnos familia. Así que, dime, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Marie volvió a mirarlo, callando por un momento para reprimir las lágrimas, ya que sentía el nudo en la garganta que las solía preceder.

-Todo- dijo, finalmente- Todo ha cambiado, Warren. Puede que ya no sea la misma persona que encontrasteis aquella noche en el bosque, pero puede que ya ni siquiera sea la persona en la que me he convertido según tu parecer.

-¿Quién eres entonces?- inquirió él, sus ojos claros clavados en ella- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que sea que haya pasado con Sapo?

Marie no pudo aguantar mirarlo por más tiempo, por lo que se levantó tambaleándose un tanto. Warren la imitó, colocando las manos en la cintura de ella para que no cayera.

-No tiene que ver solo con eso- lloró ella-, sino también con lo que ha ocurrido con Pietro.

Warren la miró, con una expresión pétrea.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Pietro?

Marie trató de sosegarse y detener las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para conseguir hablar de forma inteligible.

-He estado a punto de matarlo.

Warren calló un momento, asimilando lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Marie, ya deberías saber lo impetuoso que es Pietro- murmuró él, serio- A veces no puede contenerse, por lo que uno de los dos tendría que controlarse por los dos...

-¡No ha sido nada de eso!- negó Marie, indignada, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba- Yo hubiera podido hacerlo, pero... no era yo...

-¿No eras tú?- reiteró él, confuso- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que hay algo oscuro dentro de mí, Warren- respondió ella, fijando los ojos en los suyos- Siempre lo ha habido, pero no me refiero a lo que sucede cuando toco a alguien. Es... como si por un momento dejara de ser yo. Como si... otra persona tomase el control. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Por un momento a Marie se le pasó por la cabeza que él se reiría de ella, que no la tomaría en serio. Sin embargo, debió haber caído en la cuenta de que Warren no era así, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Desde cuándo te pasa?- fue lo único que dijo el ángel.

-Esta noche- contestó Marie, recordando la terrible sensación que la había embargado cuando sus articulaciones habían dejado de obedecerla para seguir las órdenes de aquella otra presencia que había en su interior- Dos veces. Fue por esa mujer... Grey.

-Cierto, la tocaste- recordó él, con cara de circunstancias- No te estás volviendo loca entonces, Marie. Poco a poco él fénix se irá disipando y te dejará tranquila.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Si no es así, no tienes por qué estar atormentándote todo el tiempo- le respondió Warren, soltándola con delicadeza.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el ángel atormentado- replicó Marie, con una sonrisa triste.

-Juntarte tanto con Pietro te está haciendo mal- contestó Warren con simpleza. No obstante, no lo dijo como si le hubiera molestado el comentario de ella, ya que sonreía (lo máximo que Warren podía sonreír, claro; sus labios apenas curvados)- Descansa, mañana verás las cosas de forma distinta.

A continuación, echó a volar hacia el desván, dejando a Marie sola. La chica sonrió levemente antes de entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta principal tras de sí. Subió las escaleras. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, a excepción de los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Wanda.

Aunque sabía que corría el riesgo de perder las riendas de sí misma otra vez, decidió pasarse por la habitación de Pietro. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Abrió con sigilo la puerta del cuarto, asomando la cabeza en dirección hacia la cama, donde él se encontraba arropado de la misma forma en que ella lo dejó y con una expresión relajada.

Iba a cerrar la puerta e irse a su propia habitación, cuando Pietro abrió los ojos y los alzó, clavándolos donde estaba ella.

-Ya te he visto- le dijo en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara- No finjas que no me has oído y entra.

-No debería- susurró Marie, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho caso de aquella vocecita suya que la llevaba a cometer estupideces como aquella.

Antes de que se dispusiera a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, Pietro estaba frente a ella y cerraba la puerta pero dejando a Marie dentro del cuarto.

Marie tragó saliva. Iba a subir las manos para apartarlo, sin embargo, se detuvo a tiempo cerrándolas en un puño, al darse cuenta de que él seguía llevando solamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Desvió la mirada, sin ser capaz de fijar los ojos en su rostro. Aunque no sabía si eso era mejor que ver sus clavículas marcadas y la yugular que se destacaba en su cuello, todo él de una palidez extrema.

Al notar la turbación de Marie, Pietro elevó una comisura dibujando su característica sonrisa mientras dejaba ambas manos contra la puerta, formando una jaula a su alrededor.

-He estado a punto de matarte- murmuró ella, las lágrimas regresándole a los ojos por la desesperación- ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?

-Has estado a punto de matarme otras veces- respondió Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros- No te preocupes tanto.

-Esta vez casi lo consigo- hipó Marie, limpiándose la humedad de la cara.

-No eras tú- susurró él, tratando de tranquilizarla- Eran los demonios de la pelirroja.

-Pero puede pasarme en cualquier momento, no puedo controlarlo- Marie tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para decir lo que dijo a continuación- ¿Por qué no puedes alejarte durante el tiempo que esté así?

Al siguiente parpadeo, Pietro estaba vestido, con vaqueros y un suéter de manga larga, y la abrazaba, acariciándole el cabello. Marie hundió el rostro en su hombro y lo rodeó fuertemente con los brazos.

-Puedo hacer casi de todo, pero no lo que me pides- le dijo él al oído, con cuidado de no rozarla- Me importas, Marie. ¿Por qué _tú_ no puedes aceptarlo?

Marie despegó la cara de su hombro para mirarlo con fijeza.

-¿No te estarás riendo de mí haciendo esa confesión que bien podría ser falsa?- cuestionó ella- No es el mejor momento.

Pietro pareció ofendido.

-¿Te parece que esté de broma?- replicó él, ceñudo- Fíjate si me importas, que hasta me acerco a ti sabiendo que puedes hacerme daño, o que alguien en tu lugar ha estado a punto de matarme.

Marie calló, sintiéndose culpable.

-Tú necesitas que yo te diga que me importas cuando es evidente- prosiguió Pietro, sin separarse de ella todavía-, pero descuida, yo no necesito que me digas que me correspondes, porque es obvio.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo- murmuró ella, al cabo- Solo quiero que estés bien.

-No estoy cabreado contigo, lo estoy con la situación- repuso el chico, aproximando su rostro al de ella- Maldigo el momento en que se me ocurrió llevarte a esa puñetera cafetería.

-No hay vuelta atrás, Pietro- le dijo Marie, situando las manos en sus hombros- Y por favor, mantén las distancias. No quiero que...

-Es que resulta que yo sí que quiero- la cortó él, con una sonrisa desvergonzada- Déjame besarte una vez más...

-Ni hablar. Eres un maldito masoquista y yo no estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con tus instintos tendentes al sufrimiento...

Antes de que acabara la frase, Pietro ya la estaba besando. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Marie ya tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y respondía al beso con igual o incluso mayor entusiasmo que Pietro. Solamente se oían las manecillas del reloj, la lluvia que había empezado a caer y los corazones desbocados de los chicos.

Sin darle tiempo a ver ningún recuerdo suyo, Pietro dio un último jadeo contra la boca de Marie y se apartó de ella, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Esbozaba una sonrisa descarada que desquició a Marie.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso- dijo- Mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

-Eres incorregible- suspiró Marie, girándose para marcharse.

-Lo sé, pero te gusto así- sonrió Pietro, a su espalda.

-Como no dejes de ser tan temerario, dejarás de gustarme- contestó Marie, cansada.

-No creo que eso ocurra nunca- dijo él, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

Marie se giró hacia Pietro.

-¿Cuál de las dos cosas? ¿Lo de ser temerario o lo de dejar de gustarme?

-Ninguna.

Marie no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta para marcharse directa a su cuarto.

No era muy dada a rezar pero aquella noche lo haría por que no pasase de nuevo, por que nadie tomase el control de su cuerpo por ella. Al menos, no hasta que Magneto y Mística tomasen medidas para evitarlo o remediarlo.

Cuando al día siguiente Marie abrió los ojos, debía ser más tarde de la una de la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta que no había podido dormir casi nada aquella noche, era una hora más que razonable para levantarse. Sin embargo, no se levantó porque creyera que ya debía hacerlo, sino porque unas voces la despertaron. No eran voces en su cabeza, eran gritos que llegaban a sus oídos. Reconocer que no estaban en su mente fue un alivio. Aun faltaba tiempo para que se volviera loca del todo.

Mientras se frotaba los ojos y se lavaba la cara para eliminar cualquier rastro que el sueño hubiese podido dejar en ella, trató de identificar aquellas voces. Se puso la ropa con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible y dejó la cama sin hacer.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, Marie se encontró con Pietro, Dominik y Raven en la del cuarto de enfrente. El cuarto de Wanda. Estaban discutiendo y la puerta de la habitación se hallaba abierta. Los tres guardaron silencio cuando vieron que Marie estaba allí.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó la chica, preocupada.

Dominik metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que Pietro desaparecía velozmente. Marie no podría asegurarlo, pero le había parecido verlo angustiado antes de que se esfumara.

Por su parte, Raven se acercó a ella, inexpresiva.

-Wanda se ha ido- dijo, con lentitud- No sabemos adónde.

 _N/A: Antes que nada agradecer de nuevo a Karla y a Sakura Gonzakez por sus comentarios, que me animan mucho y me instan a que vuelva a subir más caps._

 _Karla: Me parecía mal no volver a actualizar después de tanto tiempo si al menos había tres personas que me habían demostrado que se interesaban por la historia, y más teniendo los capítulos ya escritos desde hacía tiempo en el ordenador. Ya te aviso; es una historia bastante larga jajaj- aunque aún no la he acabado. Me alegra saber que he acertado con los personajes, y que hay más gente que los quiere tanto como yo. Besos!_

 _Sakura Gonzakez: Mmmm en cuanto a lo del fénix, va para rato jeje No es algo de lo que Marie vaya a poder desprenderse fácilmente. Y Magneto, ya lo irás conociendo a lo largo de la historia. La verdad es que creo que lo he pintado como alguien que está más loco que cuerdo; ya lo verás en los siguientes capítulos. Pero bueh, voy a callarme, que si no, es como si hiciera spoiler;) Y gracias por la parte que me toca! Besos para ti también!_

 _Debido a que tengo muchos más capítulos en la guantera, probablemente subiré mucho más seguido de lo que lo he hecho en este tiempo (quizá dos veces por semana o algo así, dependiendo de cómo veáis vosotros/ as también). Aunque debo aclarar que al estar en temporada de exámenes, en enero quizá me demore más. Aun así, lo intentaré!_

 _Un saludo_


	16. Capítulo 16 Punto de inflexión

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 16. Punto de inflexión.

-Profesor, ¿usted cree que realmente hay alguna posibilidad de que la chica se una a nosotros?- le preguntó Ororo a Charles, de camino a Cerebro.

-Es pronto para afirmar con seguridad si lo hará o no- respondió él mordazmente-, pero siempre habrá una posibilidad. Siempre la hay, no lo olvides.

-¿Por qué quería que lo acompañase a Cerebro?- cuestionó ella, mientras giraban un recodo.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por la deteriorada mente de la Bruja Escarlata.

-¿La Bruja Escarlata?- reiteró Ororo, con desconcierto- ¿Por qué ahora está interesado en ella?

Charles alzó la cabeza hacia la muchacha, deteniéndose en la mitad de un pasillo.

-La hermana de Pietro ha escapado de la casa de Eric.

Ororo soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

-¿Ha abandonado la Hermandad?- inquirió, casi con incredulidad.

El profesor avanzó un tanto por el corredor, dando marcha a su silla de ruedas.

-Eso quisiera saber- murmuró él, dándole la espalda- Me costará conocer sus intenciones. Wanda no está bien.

-¿Wanda?- repitió Ororo, asombrada- Nunca lo había oído referirse a ella por ese nombre. ¿Así es como se llama de verdad?

Charles asintió, apesadumbrado. Ororo lo miró, pensativa.

-¿Usted la conocía antes de que ingresara en la Hermandad?- preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

El profesor ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia ella y siguió recorriendo el pasillo, dejándola allí.

-Si tengo noticias de su posición, Scott, Jean y tú iréis a buscarla. En cualquier caso, prepara el jet- fue lo que dijo antes de internarse en Cerebro.

Ororo supo entonces que el profesor había cambiado de opinión, que ya no quería que lo acompañase porque prefería que preparase el posible viaje para buscar a Wanda. ¿Su silencio significaría que en verdad conocía a la Bruja Escarlata desde antes de que fuera un miembro de la Hermandad? Y si así fuera, ¿cómo era posible? Ella era casi una niña y a no ser que Charles le hubiera dado oportunidad para estudiar en su escuela, a Ororo no se le ocurría otra idea mejor que justificara el hecho de que Charles y Wanda se conocieran.

Mientras se encaminaba a avisar a Scott y a Jean, se preguntaba si no sería mejor dejar a la hermana de Pietro tranquila. Como bien había dicho el profesor, no estaba bien. Ororo lo sabía por lo que Jean le había contado. Si Wanda era temible en una pelea cuando estaba bien, si ahora no lo estaba... Ororo no quería ni podía pensarlo.

Como le cogía de camino, antes de ver a sus amigos fue a ponerse el uniforme que la protegería en caso de que lo necesitase. Estaba llegando al jardín cuando vio una imponente figura al final del pasillo. Ororo resopló con hastío. Se trataba de Logan. No parecía enfadado ni inquieto, lo que era preocupante, ya que el enojo y la intranquilidad solían formar parte de su estado de ánimo habitual.

Él aminoró el paso para caminar junto a ella, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta oscura. Logan la miraba expectante, como si fuera Ororo la que tuviera que comenzar la conversación. Finalmente, ella suspiró y se volvió hacia él sin detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Logan?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros- Llevas el traje.

Tormenta se lo quedó mirando como si fuera estúpido.

-Ya sé que llevo el traje.

-Ya sé que lo llevas, te lo acabo de decir- repuso Logan, sin inmutarse- Lo que no sé es qué coño pasa.

-Pues pregúntaselo al profesor- replicó ella, haciendo un mohín.

Logan la aferró del antebrazo izquierdo, sin tener mucho cuidado al hacerlo. Hizo que Ororo parase, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de ella. La soltó con apatía.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti- dijo, con lentitud- Contesta.

Tormenta entornó los ojos, cansada. Calló por un momento, mientras que Logan cavilaba sobre la gravedad del asunto que tendrían entre manos los X-men para salir a la luz con trajes y toda la cosa después de tanto tiempo ocultándose entre los humanos.

-¿Tiene que ver con la chica?

Ororo lo miró fijamente, pensando en una respuesta adecuada.

-En parte- dijo finalmente- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ella?

Logan alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Me intereso igual que cualquiera de vosotros lo hace- respondió él, mientras seguían caminando hacia el jardín- ¿Acaso está mal que tenga interés por ella?

Ororo sonrió levemente sin mirarlo.

-La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea- tomó aire antes de continuar- Nunca te había visto interesarte por nada más aparte de tu memoria y esa obsesión insana que tienes por Jean.

En un principio Logan pareció sorprendido por la afirmación de ella, pero enseguida recompuso su expresión a la habitual.

-No creía que fuera tan evidente- masculló él-, pero en el fondo sabía que lo sabías. Y Cíclope también.

-Algún motivo tendría que tener su desprecio hacia ti, ¿no crees?

-Y yo que pensaba que era por su tan odiosa y remilgada personalidad...

-¿De quién habláis?- inquirió Scott, quien se había acercado a ellos, junto con Jean.

Por lo visto, Ororo y Logan habían estado tan embebidos en su pequeña conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de la proximidad de sus compañeros.

-De ti- contestó Logan, con una sonrisa felina (o mejor dicho, lobuna).

Scott lo miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera decidiendo si debería responder a la provocación o no. Como Logan suponía, su análisis debió haber dado negativo porque Summers lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué vas vestida?- le preguntó a Ororo.

Antes de que Logan pudiera responderle con un mordaz "Siempre va vestida, idiota", Jean se le adelantó.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Ororo?- cuestionó ella, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-El profesor quiere que tenga el jet listo por si tenemos que marcharnos- respondió Tormenta, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio- La Bruja Escarlata está sola en alguna parte y el profesor la está buscando en este momento. Cuando la encuentre, quiere que vayamos por ella.

Logan frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que tenía que ver en parte con la chica?- gruñó, con cara de malas pulgas- ¿Qué coño tiene que ver ella con la Bruja?

Ororo volvió el cuello hacia él con tanta brusquedad que le llegó a crujir.

-Ambas pertenecen a la Hermandad- respondió ella, tratando de tener paciencia- Muy probablemente si no nos damos prisa, ellos la encontrarán antes que nosotros.

-¿Por qué supones que está huyendo de la Hermandad?- terció Jean, interesada- Quizá se haya ido porque pensaba que era lo mejor, porque sus razones de permanecer con Magneto hayan cambiado.

-Quizá no sea por nada de eso- intervino Scott, comenzando a caminar tras sus compañeros en dirección a la sala donde guardaban el jet- Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza; ya lo visteis el otro día...

-Sean cuales sean sus razones, eso no importa ahora- cortó Ororo, deteniéndose para mirar al resto- Tenemos mucho que hacer. El profesor la ha encontrado.

-Estupendo, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Logan, recibiendo miradas recelosas por parte de Tormenta, Jean y Scott.

-El profesor no ha dicho que tú tengas que acompañarnos, Logan- contestó Ororo; entretanto, Jean y Scott avanzaron por el pasillo- Por lo que no vienes.

-¿Ah, no?- Lobezno se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero Ororo no retrocedió ni dio señales de temerlo en absoluto- ¿Y eso lo dices tú? ¿O lo dice el profesor?

-Ya te he dicho que no ha dicho nada, no te ha mencionado...

-Por lo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para deducir que él no quería que fuese con vosotros- le espetó él, tratando de impregnar sus palabras con ironía.

-Puedes pensar y decir lo que te apetezca al respecto, pero no vienes- sentenció Ororo, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo el mismo trayecto que acababan de hacer Scott y Jean.

-Ya veremos si voy o no voy- masculló Logan, extrayendo un puro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Después de anunciarle que Wanda había desaparecido sin más, Mística se fue, caminando deprisa. Dominik, sin embargo, se quedó allí, en la mitad del pasillo. Parecía estar esperando a que Marie dijera algo, pero la chica solamente se dejó caer al suelo, anonadada. Dominik se acercó, sentándose junto a ella en el piso.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- carraspeó él, al cabo.

Marie alzó sus ojos enrojecidos hacia Avalancha, haciéndolo estremecer sin proponérselo.

-En realidad, no.

Dominik asintió, fijando la mirada en las baldosas. Pasaron los cinco minutos siguientes en silencio, hasta que él rompió el hielo de nuevo.

-No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar Wanda- dijo, con suavidad-, lo cual es problemático, ya que puede atraer la atención de los humanos aunque esa no sea su intención.

-¿Esa es tu mayor preocupación?- soltó Marie, casi con ira- ¿Que llame la atención? Está enferma, probablemente necesite ayuda y tú...

-Tranquilízate- la interrumpió él, golpeándole suavemente en el brazo- No era eso lo que quería decir- ante la mirada recriminadora de Marie, suspiró- Está bien, quería decir eso, pero claro que me preocupa su bienestar. Llevo viviendo con Wanda desde mucho antes de que tú vinieras. Por supuesto, que me preocupo por ella.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó Marie, en voz alta- ¿Qué la habrá llevado a irse?

-El único que podría saberlo es Pietro y no tiene ni idea- contestó Dominik, acariciándose el mentón- No te recomendaría que hablases con él en este momento; está... bastante irascible.

-Debe sentirse dolido- se imaginó Marie, con tristeza.

-Y angustiado- agregó Avalancha, ladeando la cabeza- Le gusta fingir que todo le importa tres leches, pero te aseguro que no es así. Siempre le afectará mucho más de lo que puedas ver en él; especialmente, tratándose de Wanda.

-¿Crees que pueda estar cerca?

Dominik rió, levantándose. Marie hizo lo mismo, sin entender por qué aquella pregunta tan simple le hacía tanta gracia.

-Con su capacidad para cambiar la probabilidad, lo dudo mucho- pudo decir él, al dejar de reír para adoptar un semblante más serio- Aunque fuera nula la probabilidad de que haciendo autoestop un coche parara para recogerla, Wanda podría hacer que fuera posible.

Marie asintió, deprimiéndose cada vez más.

-Anoche...- comenzó ella, con vacilación- estaba haciendo ruido en su cuarto. Yo no le di importancia, supuse que al ser lo que hace últimamente, pues... era normal. Si hubiera ido a verla, tal vez...

-Tenías cosas más importantes en las que pensar- la calmó Dominik, mirándola a los ojos- Te vi con Ángel desde el ventanal de mi habitación y escuché parte de tu conversación con él. Ya creía que te pasaba algo, porque al igual que todos, sentí perfectamente el temblor de la casa que persistió durante unos momentos.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. No podía evitar pensar que si ella no hubiera acaparado la atención de los demás, quizá Wanda seguiría con ellos.

-Pensé que fuiste tú, ya que yo no lo provoqué- prosiguió él-, y en esta casa no hay nadie más que pueda hacer eso. Tal vez Blob al andar, pero dudo mucho que él estuviera fuera de la cama a esas horas.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa al imaginarlo.

-Estaré en la sala de estar por si quieres seguir hablando del tema- anunció Dominik dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-Dominik...

El hombre se giró levemente antes de bajar los escalones, prestándole atención.

-Eres un buen amigo- sonrió Marie, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, enseñándole su brillante dentadura.

-Me alegra saber que me consideras un amigo- dijo simplemente, antes de girar el recodo y perder de vista a la chica.

Marie aguzó el oído. Desde hacía unos segundos había estado escuchando unos golpes quedos en la habitación más cercana a la suya. Pietro debía haber entrado con tal rapidez, que ni Dominik ni ella se habían dado cuenta.

Suspiró, haciendo presión sobre el pomo de la puerta y entrando en el cuarto. Pietro era un destello difuminado en el fondo de la estancia, que iba de un lado a otro alrededor de una mesa de futbolín. Así que por eso eran los golpes, pensaba Marie mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda sin apenas hacer ruido alguno. Él no parecía percatarse de que había alguien más en la habitación.

-Pietro- lo llamó ella.

Marie soltó un grito ahogado cuando él dejó de jugar y lanzó la pelotita contra la pared con tal fuerza que la atravesó. Marie no quería imaginarse cómo habría dejado su cuarto, ya que era el adyacente.

El chico volcó la mesa de futbolín con una rápida patada y caminó hacia la ventana tirándose de los cabellos, sin siquiera mirar a Marie.

Ella se acercó un tanto, sin atreverse a aproximarse más. Lo escrutó con preocupación, preguntándose si no sería mejor dejarlo solo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, a una distancia razonable de cinco pasos.

-Oh, sí, estoy estupendamente- bufó Pietro sarcásticamente, sin ladear la cabeza-, si no fuera porque tengo una jaqueca de los mil demonios, me cuesta respirar y a mi hermana le ha dado por jugar al escondite. Apartando todo eso, estoy perfectamente.

Marie inspiró aire con fuerza e hizo el amago de caminar hacia él, pero reprimió el impulso a tiempo.

-Perdóname. Si yo ayer no hubiera...

Pietro se volvió hacia ella, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Podrías dejar de disculparte siempre por todo?- le espetó él, fastidiado- Si al menos lo hicieras cuando tuvieras motivos para hacerlo...

Marie apretó los labios con fuerza antes de responderle.

-Solo intento hacer que las cosas vayan bien entre nosotros.

-Ya, pero es que así no van a ir bien; van a ir mal- replicó Pietro, mirándola con fijeza- Nada va bien, Marie. Y nada cambiará lo que ha pasado por mucho que te disculpes.

A Marie se le humedecieron los ojos al descubrir la fiereza que teñía su voz. Quiso dar media vuelta e irse de allí, pero sus piernas no obedecían a su cerebro.

-No pierdas el tiempo pidiendo perdón y tampoco me lo hagas perder a mí- le dijo él, volviendo la vista hacia la cristalera- Wanda está enferma y ninguno de nosotros es responsable de ello; tampoco tú, Marie. Debí imaginar que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Aunque hubiese preferido que fuera más tarde que temprano- agregó con una sonrisa amarga, mientras se giraba hacia ella- ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras ahora?

-No estoy llorando- respondió Marie, en voz baja. Para su sorpresa, su tono sonó más ronco de lo que debería y una milésima de segundo después Pietro estaba frente a ella, rozando su mejilla con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Lo hizo rápidamente, mostrándole la yema, que estaba húmeda.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a menos que esté lloviendo en mi habitación y no me haya dado cuenta, juraría que esto es una lágrima.

Marie asintió, derrotada. Si Pietro volvía a preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, no sabría qué contestarle exactamente. Podría estar haciéndolo por múltiples causas; porque su propia conciencia luchaba en su interior contra la de una impredecible bestia lujuriosa y violenta, porque de un momento a otro la locura se apropiaría de ella o si era porque la locura de Wanda podría hacer que muriera y ellos no podrían hacer nada en caso de que aquello ocurriera. O tal vez fuera porque se culpaba a sí misma, ya que si hubieran estado más pendientes de la hermana de Pietro que de ella, probablemente Wanda no habría escapado.

-No vas a arreglar nada así- le dijo él, sosteniéndola por las cortas mangas que cubrían sus hombros-, lo sabes, ¿no?

Marie cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza. En aquel momento era totalmente consciente de cada lágrima que derramaba y caía por sus pómulos.

-Hay muchas cosas que se me dan muy bien- susurró Pietro, consiguiendo su atención-, como correr, robar, besar... No te estoy diciendo nada que no sepas ya- Marie no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al oírlo-, pero consolar a chicas no es una de esas cosas- Pietro suspiró con tristeza, desviando la mirada- Supongo que Wanda sí sabría hacerlo. Ojalá supiera dónde la han llevado sus demonios...

Marie alzó los ojos, abriéndolos más de lo que quisiera.

-Sus demonios- repitió ella, dándole vueltas a algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Pietro frunció el ceño. Era como si a Marie se le hubiera encendido la bombilla y hubiese tenido una idea de donde podía estar Wanda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, casi con ímpetu.

Marie le sonrió mientras lo cogía de la mano con la que ella tenía enguantada y lo llevaba al pasillo.

-Creo que sé de alguien que podría tener alguna sospecha del sitio al que haya podido ir Wanda.

La pequeña arruga que se había formado en el entrecejo de Pietro se acrecentó.

-¿Quién?

-Ángel, por supuesto- respondió Marie, como si fuera algo obvio y no se hubiesen percatado hasta aquel instante- Wanda es amiga suya.

Mientras bajaban los escalones y se dirigían al exterior, Pietro resoplaba hasta el punto de que Marie creyó que estaba enojado (o más de lo que le había parecido que estaba con anterioridad).

-¿Y por qué Warren iba a saber más de ella que yo?- cuestionó Pietro, cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta principal- Soy su hermano. Su hermano mellizo, no tiene a nadie más que a mí. ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Marie se volvió hacia él, contemplando su expresión. Fingía ser inalterable, pero a través de esa barrera invisible que Pietro erguía a su alrededor, Marie sabía que se sentía traicionado por su hermana. Ella no tenía hermanos, aunque suponía que el aprecio que había ido creciendo en su interior hacia Warren y Dominik aquellos días, podía parecerse algo a lo que Pietro y Wanda sentían el uno por el otro. No sabía hasta qué punto se equivocaba y hasta qué punto se acercaba a la verdad.

-Ella y tú estabais muy unidos, ¿no es cierto?

Pietro clavó sus ojos claros en los de ella. Marie tuvo la sensación de que la atravesaba, de que miraba más allá de ella. Cuando ya creía que no iba a contestarle, lo oyó decir en un susurro: "No te imaginas cuánto".

-Ten en cuenta que ella ha podido dejar de ser la que conocías- prosiguió Marie, sabiendo que estaba en terreno resbaladizo y tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía- Su mente ya no funciona igual que antes. No sé qué consecuencias conlleva exactamente su enfermedad, pero es muy posible que ya no tenga la misma concepción de nosotros que tenía antes.

-No soy estúpido- dijo él entonces, apretando la mandíbula- Llevo cuidando de ella toda su vida. ¿Crees que no me habría dado cuenta si hubiese dejado de confiar en mí? Eso es como decir que el cielo es amarillo.

-Yo no lo creo- replicó Marie, con firmeza-, pero tú sí. Por eso, te sientes tan mal ahora mismo...

-Oh, por favor- resopló Pietro, cortándola. Marie cerró los puños con rabia- Si quisiera que me psicoanalizasen hubiera ido a un psicólogo, gracias...

-¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito idiota!- le espetó ella, haciéndolo callar de golpe- ¿Quieres encontrar a tu hermana? Pues busquemos un modo de hacerlo. Cuando la encontremos, podrás reprocharle todo lo que quieras.

-No tienes derecho a poner en duda la confianza que hay entre mi hermana y yo- trinó Pietro zarandeándola casi con violencia.

Marie pensó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas de un momento a otro, por la indignación que la embargó. No tuvo mucha dificultad para desasirse de su agarre, ya que Pietro parecía estar al borde del colapso. Las manos le temblaban y sus ojos azules habían tornado a un color acero impenetrable. Era lo único en él que parecía impenetrable. A pesar de su irritación, Marie sintió compasión de Pietro al verlo aporrear una y otra vez uno de los árboles del jardín para después dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la grava.

Marie vaciló, pero finalmente se arrodilló junto a él, que en aquel momento se mantenía inmóvil.

-Yo no he puesto en duda nada- le susurró, tratando de calmarlo mediante suaves caricias en la espalda- Wanda confía en ti. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Siempre se ha preocupado por ti, igual que tú lo haces por ella. Enfadarte y enfrascarte en ti mismo no va a hacer que vuelva.

Pietro alzó sus ojos hacia ella y Marie se atrevió a sonreírle, casi con miedo. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa pero rodeó una de sus manos enguantadas con la suya.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿es mejor preguntarle a Warren?- preguntó Pietro finalmente, con una ceja alzada y la comisura derecha del labio levantada.

-Siempre está Warren como última opción, ¿no es cierto?- irrumpió una voz masculina tras ellos.

Al siguiente parpadeo Pietro estaba en pie junto a Marie y ambos se volvían al tiempo. Se trataba de Ángel, quien aquel día vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro sin más. Nada le cubría el pecho ni los pies, sus grandes alas inmaculadas brotando a su espalda.

Aunque Marie estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada y enrojecer un tanto. Era una visión... agradable y pudorosa de forma simultánea.

-Podrías taparte un poco- refunfuñó Pietro, rodeando los hombros de Marie sin percatarse y haciendo que ella volviera la vista hacia él, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios- y de paso, dejar de ser un exhibicionista. No te pega eso de ir por ahí medio desnudo fingiendo ser un amargado. De hecho, no creo que a nadie le vaya ese rollo.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido por su comentario, Warren alzó una ceja, divertido con la situación.

-¿Te molesta verme así?- replicó Ángel; aunque lo dijo con un tono de voz inexpresivo, le hubiera quedado mejor hacerlo con una sonrisa torcida- Creo que a Marie no, y para ser honesto, estoy cómodo como estoy.

-Ya se nota, ya- masculló Pietro, cruzándose de brazos- Dinos de una vez dónde está mi hermana.

-Estará en su habitación o en la parte trasera recogiendo flores, que es lo que le gusta hacer últimamente- respondió Warren, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Sus favoritas son las amapolas- añadió, soñador.

-¿No sabes que se ha marchado?- terció Marie, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Warren bajó de su nube momentánea. Parecía desconcertado.

-¿Marcharse?- pudo decir él, el desasosiego impregnando la palabra- ¿Wanda se ha ido?

-Fantástico- gruñó Pietro, apartándose de Marie- La palomita ni siquiera lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Ángel, haciendo caso omiso de Pietro.

-Esta noche- contestó Marie, tratando de mantener la calma- ¿No te ha dicho nada de que quisiera irse?

Warren negó con la cabeza, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, alzó la barbilla en dirección a Marie y a Pietro, quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas, pasándose las manos por el cabello una y otra vez con desesperación.

-No me dijo nada de eso- dijo Warren, finalmente- Pero ayer estuve hablando con ella- fijó sus ojos en Pietro- Mencionó a vuestra madre.

Pietro se dio la vuelta, sus ojos engrandecidos y su piel lívida. Un parpadeo más tarde apareció frente a Warren, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que tenía una sola ceja.

-Nuestra madre está muerta- siseó, con rabia- Habla de ella de nuevo y acabarás como ella.

Warren no se inmutó ante su cercanía. Era unos centímetros más alto que Pietro y tenía una complexión más fuerte. Sin embargo, Pietro era mucho más rápido. Si quería hacerle daño, podía hacérselo antes de que Ángel pudiese tocarlo.

-Pietro- intervino Marie, situando una mano cautelosamente sobre su hombro-, si no le dejas hablar, jamás podremos saber dónde está Wanda.

Pietro ladeó la cabeza hacia ella con enojo.

-No sabes nada- fue lo único que dijo antes de esfumarse.

Warren miró a Marie con fijeza.

-Parece que hay alguien sensato aquí, aparte de mí.

-Sólo está preocupado- lo excusó Marie, acompañando a Warren por el camino de tierra.

-Eso no justifica su comportamiento- replicó él, implacable- Es un imbécil. Debería darse cuenta de que no es el único al que le importa Wanda. Alguien debería darse cuenta.

-Yo lo hago- sonrió Marie, intentando calmar los ánimos- ¿Qué te dijo Wanda sobre su madre?

-En realidad, no dijo nada nuevo- admitió Warren, mirando al frente- Casi siempre me habla de ella. Desde que su enfermedad empeoró, es de lo único coherente que es capaz de hablar.

-¿Y qué te cuenta?- preguntó Marie, con curiosidad.

Warren esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-La echa mucho de menos. Magda, que así se llama su madre, murió cuando Pietro y Wanda tenían cuatro años- explicó él- Eso supuso un trauma para ella. Todas las noches, cuando duerme, sueña con su madre y eso la ha dejado trastornada. Cuando cierra los ojos, solamente tiene pesadillas, por lo que como podrás imaginarte, no duerme mucho.

-¿Cómo murió?

Ángel suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de mirarla.

-Estaba depresiva y se suicidó. Pietro la odia por hacerles eso, pero Wanda se considera culpable de su muerte. De hecho, ella se niega constantemente que esté muerta- Warren se detuvo, haciendo que Marie lo imitase- Las voces que empezó a oír cuando su enfermedad comenzó a hacerse evidente, no hacen más que decirle que vaya a ver a su madre. Al principio, ella no les prestaba atención, pero ahora no estaría tan seguro...- la voz de Warren se extinguió, al tiempo que sus pensamientos constituían una sola idea, la misma que se había conformado en la atormentada mente de Marie.

-Ya sabemos adonde ha ido- dijo ella- A buscar a...

-Su madre- completó él, algo desanimado- Pero su madre está muerta.

-Estará enterrada en algún sitio- supuso Marie- Quizás haya ido allí.

-Ha ido allí, pero no para dejarle flores en la tumba.

Marie lo miró, angustiada y aterrorizada a partes iguales.

-¿Crees que...?

-Ha ido a suicidarse- declaró Warren, apesadumbrado.

 _N/A: Siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como esperaba y como esperabais vosotros/as. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Como ya os comenté, me proponía subir dos caps por cada semana. Dado que llevo demasiado sin actualizar, voy a subir cuatro capítulos nuevos de golpe. Espero que sean de vuestro agrado!_

 _Sakura Gonzakez: Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes; no te imaginas hasta qué punto me hace falta o.o'. Me consuelo pensando que el último es la semana que viene y ya se acabó. En cuanto al Rietro, no es por hacer spoiler, pero no te acostumbres demasiado todavía:) Ya era hora que apareciera Magneto jajaj Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia!:)_

 _josmardata36: Muchas gracias! Siempre se agradecen comentarios como los tuyos, después de escribir una historia tan larga y complicada como esta. A pesar de que tarde a veces más de lo que quisiera en actualizar, no dejo mis historias a medias. Así que no te preocupes, que habrá caps de sobra. No sé si serás una persona a la que le gustan las historias largas, pero está ya va para rato porque llevo escritos 54 caps:) Lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar y me daba cosa en un principio ya que en su momento no recibió muchas opiniones. Gracias por echarle un vistazo!_


	17. Capítulo 17 Ten cerca a tus amigos

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 17. Ten cerca a tus amigos, más aun a tus enemigos.

Tras haber bajado del coche y después de un gran rato caminando entre el ramaje y casas abandonadas, solamente se oía el chasqueo de la lengua de Sapo en medio del inquietante silencio y el ruido que hacía la madera al desquebrajarse cuando sus pegajosos pies verdosos aterrizaban con fuerza sobre ella y la rompían.

-Esto es una ciénaga- gruñó Sapo, cazando una mosca con su larga lengua rosada.

-El lugar idóneo para ti, entonces- le dijo Dominik, entornando los ojos.

Sapo no le prestó atención, mientras se internaba más en el poblado fantasma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Avalancha, caminando junto a Marie.

Pietro le contestó, unos pasos más adelante.

-El plan es llevarme hasta mi hermana y estar atentos por si tenemos compañía. Yo haré el resto.

-¿Qué compañía podríamos tener?- inquirió Marie, confusa. Aunque en el fondo, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Los frikis X, por supuesto- respondió Dominik, caminando más deprisa tratando de evitar pisar los charcos- Al _ruedas_ le gusta meter las narices donde no le llaman.

-Yo diría que le gusta demasiado- refunfuñó Blob, haciendo que el agua estancada salpicara a cada paso que daba.

-¿Por qué iban a interesarse ellos por Wanda?- cuestionó Marie, preocupándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo por hacer preguntas de ese tipo.

-Podrías preguntárselo en persona- contestó Pietro señalando un rastro de humo blanco en el cielo- Esa es la estela de su jet.

-¿Qué os dije?- bufó Dominik- Hubiera sido un fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza que no se presentasen. Ten preparada tu espada, Pícara. Probablemente la necesitarás.

Marie tragó saliva mientras desenvainaba la pequeña espada que le había regalado Mística tiempo atrás, precisamente el día en el que había tenido contacto con los X-men por primera vez. Aquel día que había decidido abandonar la Hermandad y que muy poco tiempo después, había cambiado de opinión. Jamás había reflexionado demasiado sobre el tema después de ello, ya que poco a poco había ido cogiendo confianza en sus convivientes y nunca habría creído que en en verdad llegaría el momento de utilizar la espada como un arma. Ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero en los _entrenamientos_ a los que la había sometido Raven para ayudarla a desarrollar sus dotes. Nada serio, ya que se había enfrentado contra los que ella consideraba sus amigos.

En aquel momento, una gota de sudor frío viajó desde la raíz del cabello hasta llegar a su espalda. Debería considerar a los X-men sus enemigos, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no se conocía tanto a sí misma como para poder afirmar con seguridad hasta qué punto llegaría por proteger a sus acompañantes, y sobre todo, a los mellizos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- susurró Marie, aterrada, imitando a los demás y agachándose tras Ángel, quien estaba en cuclillas tras unos arbustos.

Trató de ver por el hueco que había entre el hombro y el ala de Warren, descubriendo una figura esbelta inclinada de espaldas ante ellos. La silueta pertenecía a la de una mujer joven, de largos cabellos castaños. En cuanto la vio, Marie supo que era Wanda.

-Seguir con el plan- respondió Pietro, sus ojos fijos en su hermana- Me acercaré y hablaré con ella. Vosotros quedaos aquí, por si se acercan los frikis X y tenéis que ayudarme.

Pietro comenzó a colocarse las peculiares gafas que protegían la integridad de sus ojos cuando corría a velocidades de gran magnitud. Introdujo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta plateada, en busca de sus auriculares.

-Pietro, espera- lo llamó Marie, gateando hasta él, sin importarle que las rodillas de sus flexibles vaqueros oscuros se llenaran de lodo.

Pietro volvió la cabeza hacia ella levemente, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Ten cuidado...

-Siempre lo tengo- la cortó él, regresando la vista al frente.

Parecía dispuesto a salir de allí pitando sin esperar a que Marie le dijera todo lo que quería decirle. Sin embargo, Marie no se dio por vencida y lo aferró por el antebrazo. Inmediatamente él regresó su atención a ella. No obstante, su expresión en esta ocasión no era afable.

-Ten cuidado con Wanda- insistió Marie, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la chica- No hemos podido hablar antes, pero eso ya no importa. Warren y yo creemos que tu hermana... pretende suicidarse.

Pietro la miró un instante con recelo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de Wanda en la lejanía. Marie exhaló un suspiro, cansada. Durante el viaje hasta la aldea donde Magneto había encontrado a Wanda y a Pietro y los había salvado de una multitud furiosa, y donde estaba enterrada la madre de los mellizos, Marie había tratado de hablar con Pietro por todos los medios, sin lograrlo. Estaba preocupada por Wanda, sí; pero también lo estaba por Pietro. Wanda se había convertido en una persona impredecible, aunque a decir verdad nunca antes había sido demasiado predecible. Nadie sabía cómo podría reaccionar, y pese a que Pietro creyera que él sí lo sabía, se equivocaba. Podría estar en peligro acercándose tanto a Wanda, y sin embargo, Marie no podría hacer mucho por evitarlo.

El ruido de una rama al romperse la hizo darse la vuelta. Warren estaba arrodillado tras ella y sus ojos clavados en los mellizos.

-No has debido mencionarme- dijo, sin despegar la mirada de donde la tenía puesta- Su desprecio hacia mí es mutuo.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para enemistarnos entre nosotros- opinó Marie, inquieta.

Warren volvió sus ojos hacia ella, interrogante. Marie apuntó con el dedo un punto más allá de donde estaban Pietro y Wanda, en medio de la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Apenas se veía, pero allí estaba. Un pequeño reflejo rojizo que resaltaba entre el verde frondoso debido a la luz del sol que incidía sobre el vidrio que conformaba unas lentes.

-Summers- susurró Ángel, apretando el hombro de Marie en un gesto sobreprotector y haciendo que retrocediera al mismo tiempo- Yo me encargaré de él, tú quédate aquí.

-Warren...

-Recuerda que no hay nada que me apetezca más que recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos, por lo que no me importa que me hieran- la cortó él, poniéndose en pie detrás de un tronco.

-Pero a mí sí- respondió Marie, sonriendo con tristeza.

Warren la miró con fijeza. Le devolvió la sonrisa al cabo. Una sonrisa de verdad. Era una sorpresa cómo en el pétreo y habitualmente inexpresivo rostro de Ángel podía encajar perfectamente aquella curva que habían empezado a dibujar sus finos labios. Fue lo último que vio de él antes de que volara a cielo abierto, mostrándose por completo.

Inmediatamente después un haz de luz rojo surgió entre la vegetación con la intención de impactar contra el cuerpo del ángel. Sin embargo, las alturas eran sus aliadas; podía verse a la legua que Warren se movía mucho mejor por el aire que por el suelo, por donde solía caminar de forma casi patosa por culpa de las alas, que le eran un peso muerto en la espalda. Era por eso que a Warren no le costaba apenas esfuerzo evadir los ataques de Scott.

Marie quiso seguir mirando su recorrido a través del cielo, pero un ruido la alertó. Se dio la vuelta, alarmada; la espada en mano. Miró a su alrededor, con el corazón en un puño, en busca de sus compañeros.

Dominik y Blob estaban lejos, aunque no lo bastante como para que Marie los perdiera de vista. No obstante, si necesitaba su ayuda tardarían en ir a asistirla. Marie no veía a Sapo por ninguna parte, pero no era alguien que esperaba que la ayudara.

El ruido había sido similar al que haría el acero sobre la madera al rasgarla, causando en Marie una sensación sobrecogedora. Sin embargo, se mostraba firme cuando un hombre grande y fuerte emergió entre los árboles. Su cabello negro estaba peinado de tal forma que en cada extremo formaba dos elevaciones, nariz aguileña, ojos pequeños y marrones, mandíbula perfilada y dientes levemente puntiagudos que le daban cierto aspecto lobuno. Los músculos de los hombros se tensaban haciéndole parecer imponente y sus puños de las manos se hallaban cerrados de tal forma que los nudillos habían adquirido un tono blanquecino. Por alguna razón le parecía familiar a Marie.

Logan esbozaba una media sonrisa, que no le daba el aspecto tan temible que debiera darle su apariencia sin ella.

-¿Por qué te han dejado sola?- cuestionó él entonces, haciendo que Marie se estremeciera sin proponérselo. Su voz sonaba autoritaria y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Marie no sabría describirlo, pero era como si supiera desde un principio que no tenía por qué tener miedo de aquel hombre.

-Estás con ellos- dijo la chica, sin más, alzando la espada hacia él, a pesar de aquella sensación de familiaridad tan extraña que le ocasionaba.

Logan alzó una ceja al observar aquel arma diminuta apuntándolo; casi le parecía ridícula. Sin embargo, solo respondió, ladeando la cabeza hacia los mellizos:

-Y tú con ellos.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos antes de que Marie hablara de nuevo.

-No creo que haya ningún sitio mejor en el que debiera estar.

Logan se sentó sobre una gran roca frente a ella, sin intenciones de atacarla o hacerle daño.

-¿Sabes?- dijo él, mirándola fijamente- Tal vez yo sí debería estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera este, pero las circunstancias me han traído hasta aquí.

-Las circunstancias- repitió Marie, resoplando- ¿Acaso me vas a dar otra charla como la que me dio tu amigo Scott antes de que descubriera que su amiga trataba de matar a la mía?

-En primer lugar, Scott no es mi amigo- replicó Logan, un tanto molesto- Segundo, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que él te dijo en esa especie de "charla", como tú la llamas. Y por último, dudo mucho que Scott tenga amigas que traten de matar a nadie.

Marie soltó una carcajada con ironía, volviéndose por un momento hacia Pietro y Wanda, que a pesar del desastre que los rodeaba, seguían hablando como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Regresó su atención a Logan con apatía.

-Mira, me da igual si el tal Scott y tú sois amigos o no, y lo que pienses acerca de sus amigas o lo que sea. Has venido a hablar conmigo porque quieres algo- afirmó Marie, con más valor del que nunca pensó que dispondría- Así que ve al grano de una vez.

Lobezno se levantó caminando hacia ella hasta que el extremo afilado de la espada de Marie rozó su pecho.

-No todo es lo que parece, Marie- le susurró él, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la chica- Seguramente si viste a Jean atacar a la bruja, es porque ella lo hizo primero.

Marie entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Ya que fingimos que nos conocemos, puesto que soy tan famosa que hasta sabes mi nombre, podrías decirme el tuyo- dijo, sin que le temblara la voz ni un ápice, para su asombro y contento- Y dudo mucho que la bruja, como tú dices, atacase primero.

Logan sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-Logan, me llamo Logan. Y será mejor que no sigamos hablando de lo que pasó con tu amiga, ya que siempre será tu palabra contra la mía y se nota que tu confianza en ella es plena.

Marie tragó saliva; gesto del cual se percató Logan, para su satisfacción.

-Pero no olvidemos que no está bien de la cabeza- prosiguió él, consiguiendo que Marie vacilara y bajara la espada. A continuación, la hizo darse la vuelta para mirar lo que estaba pasando un poco más allá de donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento.

El rayo procedente de los ojos de Cíclope había ido trazando círculos tratando de golpear a Warren sin éxito, y por el camino había ido abrasando varias cabañas abandonadas y unos pocos árboles. Mientras tanto, Dominik y Tormenta habían comenzado a pelear, dando lugar a muchos rayos que habían ocasionado pequeños incendios y numerosas grietas en el suelo producto de los terremotos provocados por Avalancha.

-¿Ves todos los destrozos? Esto será lo que pasará en un futuro con los humanos si permaneces con Magneto.

A la mente de Marie vinieron las palabras lejanas de Magneto. Los humanos han dado un paso en falso. Nos han dado una excusa para que acabemos con todos ellos. Tú y yo juntos lideraremos la rebelión.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Formar parte de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos y exterminar a hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes?- la increpó Logan, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando en esos instantes- ¿Crees que así le haces un favor a alguien? ¿Un favor a ti misma, quizás?

Al oír aquello último, Marie se revolvió entre sus brazos volviendo a situar la punta de la espada contra el esternón de él. Logan puso las manos en alto, aunque una sonrisa torcida se había trazado en su rostro lobuno.

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras o como si te creyeras lo que estás diciendo- le espetó Marie, a pesar de que a Logan no le costó distinguir la inseguridad que comenzaba a impregnar sus palabras.

Logan bufó, pese a que aun sonreía. Ese hecho desconcertaba y desquiciaba a Marie a partes iguales.

-Nena, tú también te crees lo que digo, pero eres demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo- le dijo él, y sin dejar que ella pudiera rebatirle, siguió hablando- No voy a decirte que estarás mejor con los X-men, porque probablemente me equivoque. Ni siquiera yo estoy a gusto del todo con ellos...

Marie entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero Logan no había acabado.

-No pretendo que te unas al profesor, ni que nos acompañes si esa no es tu voluntad- prosiguió Logan, dejando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo- Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que los que crees que son tus amigos, no lo son. Dejarán de serlo si te da alguna vez por no obedecer a los propósitos de Magneto...

Antes de que Lobezno pudiera continuar hablando, un árbol cercano se balanceó para finalmente ser arrancado de raíz y caer hacia donde estaban Logan y Marie.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó él, empujando a la chica a un lado para esquivar el leñazo.

Al hacerlo había tocado la piel de ella sin darse cuenta y sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, haciéndolo caer de rodillas junto a Marie.

-Lo siento, Logan- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento, antes de correr hacia donde estaban los mellizos.

-¡No, Pícara! ¡No vayas ahí!- la advirtió Dominik desde el otro lado del claro del bosque. Sin embargo, ya era tarde.

Marie había salido a campo abierto donde los rayos, terremotos y haces de luz roja apenas sí dejaban una pequeña zona libre de impactos. Se defendía como podía desviando los obstáculos con su espada. Más árboles cayeron, más casas se incendiaron y trozos enormes de terreno se elevaron sobre el suelo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cada vez venían más rayos y haces hacia ella, pese a que Tormenta y Cíclope no lo hacían a propósito; ellos sólo intentaban hacer que Ángel y Avalancha desistieran de seguir cubriendo el sitio que ocupaban Pietro y Wanda.

Entretanto, Blob y Sapo combatían a Jean. Blob se lanzaba contra ella, hasta tal punto, que Jean tenía que esforzarse al máximo para evitar sus embestidas, utilizando su poder de fuerza, pero muy controlado, lo suficientemente como para que el fénix no tomara las riendas. Aquello suponía un trabajo colosal para ella, y una oportunidad perfecta para Sapo, ya que los ataques de Blob en realidad solo eran una distracción. El verdadero peligro estaba en la lengua estranguladora de Sapo y en su sustancia similar al vómito con la que envenenaba a sus presuntas víctimas, en este caso Jean.

En cuanto a Marie, que había perdido el equilibrio, cayó cuan larga era sobre el fango. Una extensión del rayo de luz de Scott golpeó su muñeca, haciendo que perdiera toda la sensibilidad y la capacidad de movimiento en la mano que el haz había quemado. Marie profirió un grito de dolor en medio del caos, que solo duró el segundo antes de que se desvaneciera la percepción que la chica tenía más allá de la muñeca. Observó horrorizada la mano calcinada, aterrada cuando intentó mover los dedos pero no le obedecieron. No parecía que fueran a obedecerle nunca más.

Una media hora antes, Pietro se sentaba junto a su hermana, quien jugueteaba con los flecos de su vestido escarlata. Lo hizo sobre una piedra, que parecía ser lo único en aquel lugar que carecía de barro. Se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Wanda sonreía, sin ser muy consciente de que había dejado de estar sola.

-Wanda, cariño...

Pietro calló cuando ella alzó sus ojos hacia él. Aunque su rostro permaneció tan pálido como en los últimos tiempos, Pietro se desmoronó interiormente al verla en aquel estado irreflexivo, sus ojos vacíos y sus labios resecos. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos, en un lugar donde tal vez Pietro jamás podría volver a alcanzarla. Entonces, Wanda habló con voz débil.

-¿No te parecen bonitos estos hilos? Todo se hace viejo y todo muere. ¿Para qué pasar tanto tiempo hasta ser viejo y después tener el mismo final?

Pietro no dijo nada, dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera algo que responderle a aquella incoherencia.

-Pues no lo sé- susurró, abatido- Alguien quiso que fuera así, supongo.

Wanda cogió un puñado de arena lanzándolo lejos; no parecía que fuera a escuchar a su hermano. Pietro le aferró el antebrazo cautelosamente, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza con brusquedad y se lo quedase mirando fijamente.

-No me toques, no me toques...

A Pietro no le quedó más remedio que soltarla. No creía que fuera posible razonar con ella. Todas sus falsas esperanzas iban cayendo por su propio peso poco a poco.

-No te toco, tranquila. ¿Por qué te has ido, Wanda?

-Irme- murmuró ella- Irme con ellos, sí...

Pietro frunció el ceño, reprimiendo el impulso de agarrarla de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior, impotente.

-¿Con quiénes?- preguntó él, casi con desesperación- ¿Son las voces? ¿Son las voces que te decían que iban a llevarte con madre?

Wanda no respondió, balanceándose una y otra vez sobre sí misma con las rodillas abrazadas. Pietro resopló, con cansancio.

-Wanda, madre está muerta. Muerta. Lo que significa que ya no va a volver...

Ella se alteró, su cuerpo temblando de tal forma que parecía estar convulsionando.

-¡No está muerta! Está aquí- replicó Wanda, dando golpecitos en una roca que tenía al lado- ¿No la ves? ¡Está aquí!

-Sí, invítala a tomar un café, a ver qué se cuenta sobre la vida en el más allá- bufó Pietro, perdiendo la paciencia- Maldita sea, Wanda. Deja de decir sandeces y vuelve conmigo a casa.

-Eso no funcionará- contestó Wanda, sin hacer caso de lo último- Ellos dicen que la única forma es cortándome. Así se establece un vínculo que...

-¿Y con qué pretendes cortarte?- la cortó él, con hastío- Si puede saberse, claro.

Wanda volvió a hablar de nuevo sin la más mínima intención de escucharlo.

-Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más. Cuanta más sangre, más fuerte será el vínculo, y entonces volveré a verla, tan claramente como te veo a ti...

-¡No hay vínculo, Wanda!- vociferó Pietro, irritado- Lo rompió ella cuando estúpidamente se quitó la vida. Las voces te engañan. Madre está MUERTA, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Wanda se sostuvo la cabeza, apretándose las sienes con los dedos índice y corazón.

-No...

Pietro rodeó sus manos con las suyas, sin prestar atención a la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor.

-¡Sí! Ven conmigo, Wanda. Conmigo estarás a salvo. Te prometo que buscaré un médico que sepa curarte, que te trate mejor que el último que encontramos...

-¿Curarme? ¡Yo no estoy enferma, Pietro!

A pesar de la renuencia de su hermana a reconocer que tenía un problema, Pietro se sintió ligeramente aliviado al ver que ella sabía que estaba hablando con él, con su hermano. El alivio solamente duró unos segundos, los que Pietro tardó en oír un alarido varios metros más allá. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, dejando de hacer caso de lo que hacía o decía su hermana. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más deprisa, sin darle tiempo suficiente a sus músculos para acostumbrarse del todo a su nueva situación, una en la que se movía a velocidad supersónica alejándose de Wanda y llegando hasta Marie. Toda preocupación por Wanda desapareció para ser sustituida por la angustia que lo embargó al ver a Marie allí tirada, sobre el suelo, intentando mover su mano quemada sin conseguirlo.

-Marie...- pudo decir, irguiéndola un tanto y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-No puedo- sollozó ella- Mi mano... yo...

Los ojos azules de Pietro adoptaron un tono acerado, la sangre acumulándosele en la vena de su frente, su visión enrojecida por la ira y sus puños cerrándose con impotencia.

-Voy a matar a ese cabrón- siseó, colocándose las gafas y reapareciéndose con ella al otro lado del claro, situándola en un lugar que consideró seguro.

-No...- le suplicó ella, aferrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta- Por favor, no me dejes sola... no dejes sola a tu hermana...

Pietro le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse.

-Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas a parpadear, amor.

Dicho eso, se esfumó. No obstante, en esta ocasión no regresó tan velozmente como cabría esperar. Marie cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, y Pietro no estaba allí para verlo. Respiró con dificultad, tratando de incorporarse sobre el codo del brazo que tenía sano, olvidándose por un instante de que no podía ayudarse con la otra mano y apoyándola sobre el suelo. Un dolor atroz se expandió desde las yemas de sus dedos repletas de quemaduras hasta su hombro, haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo. Marie soltó un chillido estremecedor, sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, aquello era bueno; seguía teniendo sensibilidad en los dedos aunque estos no hicieran lo que ella quería. No tardó en empezar a hiperventilar, presa de un ataque de ansiedad. A su alrededor todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Intentó aferrarse a algo con la mano que no había sufrido las consecuencias del impacto del haz de luz de Cíclope, encontrando otra enorme que la cubrió por completo. Aquella mano era masculina y áspera al tacto; además, podría rodear las dos suyas por completo.

Marie trató de enfocar el rostro del hombre, pero solo logró ver sus ojos. Ojos pequeños y marrones rodeados por pestañas rizadas. Era Logan, que a pesar de saber que tocarla sin que hubiese nada de por medio le haría más mal que bien, le impedía alejar la mano. En condiciones óptimas, Marie no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para liberarse de su agarre; cuanto más en aquel momento.

-Nena, ¿puedes oírme?- jadeó Logan, abrazándola- Estarás bien.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pudo decir ella, con un hilo de voz- Si no me sueltas pronto, el contacto te matará...

-Soy duro de pelar- sonrió él, débilmente.

Paulatinamente el remolino de imágenes distorsionadas que conformaba ahora el mundo de Marie fue tomando forma. Normalmente, aquello le solía pasar siempre poco después del roce con personas que no solía tocar. Las que solían tener más contacto físico con ella, como Pietro o Dominik, tardaban un poco más en revivir sus recuerdos y para entonces, Marie ya había tomado para sí sus poderes.

En el caso de Lobezno, las imágenes fueron amontonándose una tras otra, como si hicieran fila para presentarse ante ella formando un cortometraje sin orden aparente. Los sonidos tampoco se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué quieres que te pongamos en la chapa, Logan?- preguntó un hombre con alopecia y gafas, mostrando unas placas de metal rectangulares que pendían de un hilo plateado.

-Lobezno, ponme Lobezno- pidió Logan, recostado sobre una camilla de hospital

Una mujer muy bella de cabellos castaños se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Logan acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Te sabes la historia de por qué la luna está tan sola ahí arriba?- reía ella, acomodándose sobre el hombre.

-¿Tiene que haber una razón?- replicó Logan, alzando una ceja, expectante ante lo que ella fuera a contarle

-¡Te mataré por esto, Víctor!- vociferó Logan, con la chica de antes muerta entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos miraban con odio a un hombre rubio cuya estatura debía ser aproximadamente de unos dos metros.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo lo intentas, Jimmy- se mofó Víctor, dejando ver sus garras retráctiles.

Logan no se quedó atrás e hizo que las suyas emergieran a través de la piel. Sin embargo, eran de hueso y no de adamantium. Se lanzó contra Víctor y...

Ni Logan ni Marie pudieron ver más porque la conexión que mantenían se había cortado brusca y violentamente. Debido a un empujón por parte de Pietro, Logan cayó hacia atrás, desfallecido. Su cabeza dio contra una roca, dejándolo inconsciente por completo.

Por su parte, Marie llegó a parar a los brazos de Pietro, quien a diferencia de Logan, los tenía cubiertos por su chaqueta.

-¿Te ha hecho daño, Marie?- le preguntó el muchacho, en una actividad febril.

-Creo... que le preguntas a la persona equivocada- contestó ella, ladeando el rostro hacia el desmayado Logan, que yacía sobre el fango- No sé por qué lo ha hecho...

Marie calló al ver la mirada fija de Pietro en su mano, la que se le había calcinado. Dio un respingo, asustada, al ver que poco a poco iba sanando, como por arte de magia.

-Yo creo que sí sé por qué- murmuró el joven, mirando con nuevos ojos a Lobezno- Lo ha hecho para que lo absorbieras.

-¿Este era otro de sus poderes?- inquirió Marie, desconcertada.

Pietro asintió, sin añadir nada más.

-¿Qué has hecho con Scott?

Él la miró como si de un momento a otro fuera a abofetearla.

-Por poco te deja sin mano, ¿y tú te preocupas por qué diablos le he hecho?- le espetó.

-Sólo quería saberlo- susurró ella, desviando la mirada- No hace falta que te pongas así.

Pietro se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sosegándose.

-Lo he noqueado, que no es lo mismo que matado- respondió finalmente, para la tranquilidad de Marie.

Fue entonces cuando la chica alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor, percatándose de que la pelea estaba lejos de acabar con prontitud. Pero había algo que no seguía igual. Wanda no estaba por ninguna parte.


	18. Capítulo 18 Treinta monedas de plata

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 18. Treinta monedas de plata.

-¡Wanda!- exclamó Marie, poniéndose en pie como pudo.

Pietro la miró sin saber el porqué de su reacción. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que hubiera dejado a _gafas de verano_ fuera de combate? Marie volvió su atención hacia él, sintiendo el pulso en las sienes.

-¿Dónde está Wanda?

-Pues ahí...- contestó Pietro, hablándole como si tuviera problemas de visión, y girándose al tiempo para señalar el lugar donde su hermana había estado antes, y que ahora se hallaba vacío.

Pietro echó hacia atrás levemente la cabeza, con sorpresa.

-La había dejado ahí...- murmuró, abrumado- ¿Adónde ha podido ir?

-No debiste dejarla sola para ir a golpear a Scott- dijo Marie, con desaprobación. Antes de que acabara la frase ya se había arrepentido de haberle soltado aquello. Sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Podía hacerse una idea de cómo contestaría Pietro a eso, ya que tenía los ánimos crispados. Su concepción de él en el momento no estaba tan equivocada.

Pietro apretó la mandíbula con furia y cerró los puños, arañándose las palmas casi sin darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

-Nadie me dice qué es lo que debo o no debo hacer - le espetó él- Si me apetece darle una paliza a _gafas de verano_ , se la doy; aunque te importen un comino mis motivos, que por cierto, te incluyen- le dijo, dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice en el pecho- Si me apetece pasar de todo lo que tú y tu gran amigo Warren digáis, paso.

Marie retrocedió, sin saber enfrente de quién estaba en realidad. ¿Era posible que Pietro pensara que era mejor discutir con ella que atender a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dadas las circunstancias? ¿Era posible que se olvidara de su hermana de ese modo y en aquel preciso instante solamente para desfogarse con ella? Marie no daba crédito.

-Si me apetece...

-Lo he pillado- le cortó ella, entornando los ojos- Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Siento haberte hablado como si te importara lo que yo diga- Marie calló un momento, tomando saliva para seguir- Oh, espera. Es verdad, que tampoco debería hacerte perder el tiempo con mis disculpas, ya que según tú, eso no cambiará nada.

Pietro resopló, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

-Sí que te afectó lo que te dije- masculló, comenzando a esbozar su característica sonrisa torcida.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior con enojo, aunque no el suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar.

-Claro que sí- repuso ella-, igual que a ti lo que te acabo de decir. Pero a diferencia de ti, no finjo que me da lo mismo lo que dicen los demás.

La arruga que se había formado en el entrecejo de Pietro aumentó su profundidad y sus cejas se aproximaron aun más.

-¿Otra vez psicoanalizándome...?

-Apártate- lo interrumpió Marie, acercándose a él.

Pietro cruzó los brazos, con fastidio.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- replicó el chico, manteniéndose en el lugar.

-¡Apártate!- gritó Marie, antes de lanzarse sobre Pietro y evitar que una roca gigantesca acabara con él.

Por unos segundos, el mundo pareció detenerse cuando Marie cayó sobre Pietro, que aprovechó para agarrarla de la cintura a pesar de la tensión latente entre ambos. Los ojos verdes de Marie quedaron prendados de los azules de Pietro, haciendo que todo el enfado entre los dos se desvaneciera tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Si no te apetece apartarte, lo haces porque tu vida está en juego- susurró ella sobre sus labios, antes de coger su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pietro no hacía más que mirarla anonadado, ajeno a lo que los rodeaba.

-¿Te parece si voy a ayudar a Dominik y tú buscas a tu hermana en medio de todo este desastre?- sugirió Marie, haciéndolo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-Me parece- pudo decir él, carraspeando. Inmediatamente después se acercó a ella con rapidez y rozó suave y velozmente sus labios sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a sentir nada desagradable.

Marie lo miró con pasmo, a lo que él se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Por si acaso". Antes de que Marie pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar, él ya había desaparecido para ir en pos de Wanda.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Pietro. Necesitaba ahora más que nunca mantener los ojos abiertos y estar alerta. Era más consciente del peligro que la rodeaba, consciente de que lo próximo que podía pasarle podía no ser solamente quemarse una mano, sino algo mucho más grave. Aparte estaba el hecho de que los demás miembros de la Hermandad llevaban peleando un buen rato cuando ella no había hecho más que hablar con Logan y morder el polvo.

Fue por eso que tras inspeccionar su entorno y aferrar con fuerza su espada de nuevo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tormenta levitando. Se arrastró por el suelo llenándose de barro, con el mayor sigilo del que fue capaz. Quería tocarla y tomar para sí sus habilidades para cambiar el clima, pero no podría alcanzarla a menos que trepara por el árbol que había tras ella. Marie solo había escalado por un tronco una vez en la vida y la cosa no había acabado muy bien. Tuvo suerte de que el árbol no era muy alto y por tanto, las heridas provocadas por la caída no fueron importantes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, si caía no solo se haría unos rasguños.

Marie tragó saliva, envainando su espada y situando ambas manos sobre el tronco del árbol. Era enorme; ahora que se fijaba bien, ¿no era el árbol más grande que jamás había visto? De pronto, era terriblemente consciente de que tenía vértigo. Un vértigo atroz.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando percibió una mano en su hombro. Sin darle tiempo a darse la vuelta, el desconocido le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo. Marie trató de desasirse sin éxito; el desconocido era demasiado fuerte. Entonces, él comenzó a susurrarle:

-Escúchame, Marie- Marie cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de Ángel en su oído- No hagas nada peligroso. Yo abatiré a Tormenta, pero mientras necesito que me hagas un favor.

Warren se apartó de ella, dejándola respirar. Finalmente, Marie se giró hacia él, descubriendo su deplorable aspecto. Tenía arañazos por todo el pecho y una incisión que se extendía desde su frente hasta el pómulo derecho.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo; solamente el que Cíclope tarde en recuperar el sentido- dijo él en voz baja- Acabaré con ella- añadió, ladeando el rostro hacia Ororo, que seguía flotando en el aire y atacando a Dominik-, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Marie asintió, expectante ante lo que él fuera a decirle.

-La distraerás lo suficiente para que yo pueda hacerla caer desde atrás.

Ángel voló hacia un árbol cercano, siempre oculto en la sombra.

Marie se quedó pensando unos segundos qué podía hacer para que Tormenta dejase de prestar atención a Dominik, para dedicársela a ella. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Ororo. No tenía muy buena puntería, pero surtió el efecto deseado. Al ver la piedra pasar por su lado, Tormenta ladeó el cuerpo hacia el lugar de donde pensaba que se la habían arrojado. Ascendió un tanto, evitando un trozo de terreno gigantesco que se había elevado desde el suelo peligrosamente. Analizó exhaustivamente el bosque, sin descubrir a Marie. Aquello fue su perdición. En realidad, cabe decir que no solo fue la suya.

Ángel aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre ella, apretándole un punto concreto entre el hombro y el cuello, muy próximo a la yugular. Eso hizo que Ororo cayera desfallecida en sus brazos. Varias cosas pasaron a la vez.

Al quedar Tormenta inconsciente, perdió el control sobre los rayos y truenos que había estado creando para combatir a Avalancha, y uno de ellos se dirigió directamente hacia Marie, que no pudo hacer más que verse expuesta y situar sus brazos por delante del rostro, esperando su muerte. Aquello no sucedió. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, ya no eran verdes, sino negros. Había dejado por un momento de ser ella y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. En parte porque Dominik ya había lanzado una onda de choque antes de percatarse de que Ángel estaba junto a Ororo. Y ahora que el fénix había despertado, el rayo que había amenazado la vida de Marie se había esfumado, convirtiéndose en una fuerza de grandes dimensiones dirigida hacia la dirección opuesta. La fuerza lanzada por el fénix que controlaba a Marie y la onda de choque de Avalancha tuvieron un punto de nexo. Ángel. Ambas fueron a parar al ala izquierda de Warren, haciéndole una brecha irreparable que casi la partió en dos.

"¡WARREN!", gritó Marie desde su recóndito rincón, al que la había desplazado el fénix.

Ángel profirió un alarido que resonó por todo el claro, dejando caer a Ororo y desplomándose. Eran varios metros de caída, hacia el suelo repleto de rocas, raíces y lodo. Warren se precipitó sobre el fango y Dominik tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para coger a Ororo y luego lanzarla a un lado sin cuidado, para seguir corriendo hacia su amigo.

Marie luchó con todas sus fuerzas para tomar el control de sí misma otra vez. El fénix le abrió sus alas, indicándole que no estaba para nada dispuesto a cederle las riendas. Pero Marie no se dio por vencida, y mentalmente trató de tocar a aquella bestia inmaterial. Poco a poco el fénix fue perdiendo fuerzas para quedarse en el recoveco que le pertenecería siempre en la cabeza de Marie. Sus ojos fueron adquiriendo paulatinamente su verde natural, para dejarle ver los resultados de su intento de protegerse para herir a Ángel.

La cabeza poblada de rizos dorados que distinguía a Warren de los demás, se hallaba sobre el regazo de Dominik, que intentaba desesperadamente despertarlo. Varias lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Marie, mientras echaba a correr hacia donde estaban Avalancha y Warren. Tropezó y cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en las rodillas, que apenas percibió ante la ansiedad que la atenazaba.

-Oh, Warren...- sollozó ella. Su angustia aumentó al percatarse de que no podía ni siquiera tocarlo, de que no podía siquiera hacerle saber que estaba allí junto a él.

Las manos le temblaban cuando se las metió en los bolsillos, buscando sus guantes.

-Ángel, despierta, vamos- repetía una y otra vez Dominik, zarandeándolo con suavidad.

Cuando Marie consiguió ponerse los guantes y serenarse, su mirada se cruzó con la de Avalancha.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- advirtió ella, apartándole un mechón de la frente a Warren- Antes de que Tormenta y Scott se recuperen.

-Ayúdame a cargarlo- le dijo Dominik, colocando uno de los brazos de Warren alrededor de sus hombros; Marie hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo- Lo dejaremos en el coche hasta que Pietro vuelva con Wanda.

-En cuanto a eso... -Marie vaciló- no sabemos dónde está Wanda.

-¿No estaba Pietro con ella?- cuestionó Dominik, ceñudo.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Estaba con ella, pero la dejó un momento porque... es una historia un poco larga.

-Ya- musitó Dominik, escéptico- Me la contarás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Marie desvió la mirada, incómoda. ¿Qué pensaría de ella Dominik si le decía que por culpa de su mala pata Pietro había dejado descuidada a su hermana? ¿Le creería si le decía que su mano estaba bien gracias a Logan? Seguramente no. Pero Pietro había estado allí, él lo había visto todo. Quizá Dominik sí lo creyera a él. Se sentía una completa inútil. No solo no había ayudado a los otros miembros de la Hermandad, sino que los había entorpecido y Warren estaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí con Ángel mientras yo voy a buscar a Pietro y a la loca de su hermana- dijo Dominik, una vez hubieron dejado a Warren recostado sobre los asientos traseros del coche. Les costó horrores colocarlo sin hacerle daño en el ala sana y tuvieron que plegar uno de los asientos delanteros para que le cupiera el otro ala, ya que si la doblaban era muy posible que el hueso se le terminara de romper y se quedara sin ella.

Marie asintió, arrodillándose fuera del coche junto a él, de forma que la cabeza de Warren quedaba mirando hacia ella. Una vez Dominik se hubo ido, no pasó mucho hasta que el joven abriera los ojos con lentitud. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar el rostro de Marie. Al verla, levantó levemente la comisura derecha del labio.

Marie exhaló un suspiró de alivio, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él.

Los ojos de Warren se fueron irremediablemente hacia su ala rota y su piel adquirió una tonalidad pálida verdosa. Parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar.

-Warren, estoy aquí contigo- susurró Marie, intranquila- Te llevaremos a casa; todo está bien.

-No, no todo está bien- jadeó él, mirando al techo del coche- Pero lo estará- dijo, buscando los ojos de Marie con la mirada-, cuando me mates.

-¡Wanda!- llamaba Pietro a su hermana. Se había recorrido el claro entero y las inmediaciones sin encontrar rastro de ella. No había visto nada de lo que había ocurrido con Tormenta y Ángel mientras había estado corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a Wanda sin lograr encontrarla. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

Apoyó la espalda contra un árbol, echándose las gafas hacia atrás para apartarse el pelo que le caía sobre la frente. A falta de algo mejor, estaba limpiándose el sudor del cuello con la camiseta, cuando vio un destello a lo lejos, en la espesura del bosque. Achicó los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar de donde procedía. Parecía un vehículo con las luces de posición encendidas. El coche en el que habían venido no estaba cerca, así que debía de ser otro. ¿Serían humanos?

Pietro resopló, volviendo a colocarse las gafas y apresurándose hacia donde estaba la luz, deteniéndose detrás de un tronco. Asomó el rostro para ver el vehículo y sus ocupantes, descubriendo una escena que lo dejó helado. Era una furgoneta blanca que tenía las puertas traseras abiertas y dentro, en el compartimento posterior, Raven clavaba una jeringa en la yugular de Wanda, que estaba atada en un rincón, con los párpados cerrados.

El chico no esperó para arremeter contra Raven a su velocidad sobrenatural, alzándola por el cuello y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de la furgoneta, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Raven introdujo sus manos entre los brazos de él, empujándolos uno a cada lado con tanta fuerza que quedó a Pietro algo aturdido. La mujer no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó una patada al pecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Pietro se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando respirar.

-¿Qué... estás haciendo con ella?- preguntó él, entre jadeos, cuando creyó que ya podía articular palabra.

Raven chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, inclinándose junto al chico.

-No, Pietro, no. Esa no es la pregunta correcta.

Pietro alzó una ceja, su tórax temblando levemente anunciando su próximo intento de erguirse velozmente. Raven reaccionó a tiempo, situando un pie contra el pecho de él, impidiéndole el movimiento de ese modo, ya que si trataba de escapar, podría romperse el esternón. Pietro bufó, manteniéndose donde estaba, y mirando a su hermana con fijeza. Seguía inerte, como sumida en un sueño. Unas cadenas metálicas rodeaban sus tobillos y sus muñecas. A continuación, Pietro regresó su atención a Mística, cuyos labios se curvaron levemente mientras hacía más presión sobre el pecho del chico con la planta del pie.

-¿Cuál es... entonces la pregunta correcta?- inquirió él, con esfuerzo. Apenas sí podía inspirar aire.

Raven hizo menos fuerza con el pie, dándole un respiro (y nunca mejor dicho).

-La pregunta es: ¿por qué tu ridículo intento de someterme?- rió ella- Se supone que estamos en el mismo bando. ¿No deberías malgastar tus fuerzas con los perritos falderos de Charles?

-Mi bando es el de mi hermana- masculló Pietro, rodeando con las manos el pie con el que lo amenazaba Raven- Si eso supone que tú y yo estamos en bandos opuestos, me corre más prisa enfrentarme a ti que a los frikis X.

-Así que de eso se trataba...- murmuró Raven, mirando al techo para luego volver a mirar a Pietro- El bando de tu hermana sigue siendo el mío, cariño. Y si tú estás junto a tu hermana, entonces no tenemos por qué pelearnos.

Pietro frunció el ceño con recelo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué parecía que querías cargártela con esa cosa?- cuestionó, señalando con una elevación de la barbilla la jeringuilla, que había acabado en el suelo cuando Pietro había irrumpido en el vehículo para apartar a Raven de Wanda.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad- negó ella- Son solamente barbitúricos, en dosis razonables para ella, claro.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Para llevártela a casa a la fuerza? No hubiera hecho falta. Yo mismo hubiera podido...

-¿Qué?- lo cortó Raven, implacable- ¿Convencerla? Pietro, tu hermana ya ha superado todos los límites, acéptalo. No podemos dejar que vaya causando destrozos por ahí y tampoco podemos permitirnos estar pendientes de lo que hace o no hace. Se acaba el tiempo.

Pietro ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose y tampoco pudo seguir manteniendo su expresión inalterable. Rápidamente apartó el pie de ella a un lado, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó, notando como la sangre le ascendía por el cuello- Si no vas a matarla, entonces...

-Entonces, solo hay una opción, Pietro- afirmó Raven, manteniendo la calma- La llevaremos a un lugar seguro, donde pueda recuperarse de su enfermedad.

-¿A un manicomio?- replicó él, alarmándose.

-Yo no usaría ese término. Es un lugar para gente como nosotros- Pietro entreabrió la boca, pero Raven lo acalló con un gesto- No es la escuela de Charles. Puedes estar tranquilo por eso.

-No creo que eso me tranquilice demasiado- contrarió Pietro, caminando hacia su hermana, que aun estaba inconsciente- ¿Estará bien allí?

-Sí, por supuesto- se apresuró a responder ella- No me cabe duda.

Pietro no contestó. Se había agachado junto a Wanda y le acariciaba el cabello. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin ella? No conocía el mundo si no era de la mano de su hermana. Pero por otro lado, no iba a conseguir que Wanda estuviera mejor si la mantenía a su lado. Ya lo había visto antes; Wanda no atendía a razones. Y quizá si no dejaba que Mística se la llevara, no podría evitar que tratara de suicidarse y tal vez alguna vez lo lograría. Sí, eso era lo mejor. No lo mejor para el propio Pietro, pero lo mejor para Wanda. Debía irse a que solucionasen su problema. Después volvería a ser la misma de antes, cuando los fármacos le hacían efecto.

Pietro la besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta, levantándose y encarando a Raven.

-¿Cómo conseguirán que mejore?- inquirió, desconfiado- Los médicos le habrían recetado algo si pensaran que tiene arreglo.

-Los médicos a los que has ido eran humanos- alegó Raven, haciendo una mueca de desprecio- Tengo amigos que trabajan en laboratorios y con tratamientos avanzados. Son mutantes, como nosotros. Ellos sabrán perfectamente qué hacer con ella.

-¿Podré verla?

Raven se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí, claro- aseguró, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible. A continuación se acercó a él, situando una mano en su hombro- Estará mejor en el sitio al que la llevo. Cuando la guerra contra los humanos comience, estará a salvo.

Pietro inclinó la cabeza, dejando que varios mechones plateados le cayeran sobre la frente. Wanda estaría a salvo. Podría repetírselo una y otra vez hasta convencerse a sí mismo de que hacía lo mejor, lo que Wanda querría que hiciera si pudiera pensar con claridad.

-Ahora, vete a buscar a los demás y volved a casa ya- lo instó ella, llevándolo afuera de la furgoneta- Os queda un largo camino por delante.

Pietro permaneció allí, muy quieto, observando por última vez a su hermana antes de que Raven cerrase las puertas del vehículo y este arrancase, alejándose de él y llevándose consigo a Wanda.

Raven abrió la puerta del compartimento que daba hacia los dos únicos asientos de los que disponía la furgoneta, sentándose en el de la derecha.

-¿Todo bien, Raven?- le preguntó la mujer que conducía, de pelo castaño y corto y ojos azules.

Raven le sonrió, mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento con un brazo y se ponía el cinturón.

-Por ahora no podría ir mejor, Irene.

Irene Adler le devolvió la sonrisa, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.


	19. Capítulo 19 Cada cual tiene lo que

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 19. Cada cual tiene lo que merece.

"No, no todo está bien. Pero lo estará cuando me mates", aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Marie, mientras le devolvía la mirada a Warren. No podía creer que lo dijera en serio. Desde que lo conoció, siempre había sabido que no era feliz, que no le encontraba demasiado sentido a la vida. Según aseguraba él, no tenía nada que perder y si le pasaba algo malo o moría, no le importaría tanto si fuera de otro modo. Eso era lo que Warren solía afirmar, pero Marie sospechaba que no era exactamente de esa manera, ya que si realmente quisiera morir habría encontrado una forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía que lo deseaba en verdad, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para provocarse la muerte él mismo y le pedía que ella lo hiciera en su lugar. No tuvieron que pasar más de treinta segundos en los que Marie asimilara su ruego, para que después se negara de plano.

-No voy a hacerlo. No puedes estar pidiéndome eso.

Warren la miró con fijeza, sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Quiero morir con dignidad- susurró él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Y haciendo que yo te mate morirás con dignidad?- replicó Marie, un tanto alterada. Trató de sosegarse. Warren estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre. No pensaba con claridad.

Ángel tosió varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si sigo vivo después de esto? No voy a poder volver a volar- dijo en voz baja, echándole un vistazo a su ala destrozada para después desviar la mirada, sin poder mantenerla por mucho tiempo en aquella enorme raja por la que se entreveía hueso lleno de sangre- ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? Tendría que buscar otro lugar donde vivir y no sería aceptado en ningún sitio porque los humanos me ven con un monstruo y yo los veo a ellos como tales.

-¿Por qué no ibas a poder seguir con nosotros?- preguntó Marie con tristeza.

Warren apretó la mandíbula, intentando incorporarse un tanto sin éxito. Pensó que si hacía un movimiento más, el ala ya se le desprendería por completo de la espalda.

-Magneto... no me querrá en la Hermandad. Ahora soy como uno de ellos- masculló, cerrando los ojos- Como un humano. O aun peor, ya ni siquiera podré caminar sin cojear para poder estabilizarme con esta carga inútil a la espalda.

-No digas eso- musitó Marie al cabo- Algo podremos hacer.

Warren volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla, conmovido.

-Sí, podemos hacer algo- dijo él, entonces- Quítate los guantes y tócame. Será doloroso, pero seguramente te quedarán unas bonitas alas de recuerdo. Si no son permanentes, al menos podrás probar la experiencia de volar durante un rato.

Cuando Marie iba a responderle, una furgoneta blanca se detuvo al lado del coche. La chica se puso en pie, cubriendo con su sombra al ángel, y desenvainó su espada diligentemente. Bajó el arma un tanto cuando vio a Raven con su verdadera apariencia en el asiento del copiloto. Mística la saludó con una mano antes de bajar del vehículo con un salto y dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Mística?- Marie frunció el ceño- Creía que no vendrías.

-He venido, pero mis razones no están relacionadas con la hermana de Pietro- mintió Raven sin pestañear; aunque lo que decía era en parte verdad y en parte mentira-, sino contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- reiteró Marie, sorprendida.

-Eso es lo que he dicho, querida. Vengo a darte tiempo- anunció la mujer, alzando una ceja cuando vio una de las alas de Warren tras Marie.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para que te vayas con Charles- respondió Mística, acercándose a ella dos pasos- Él te ayudará con tu _pequeño_ problema de posesión.

-¿Con el profesor de los X-men?- inquirió Marie, asombrada- ¿Me estás diciendo que abandone la Hermandad? Magneto no quería que lo hiciera. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

-Solo pretendo tu bien, querida- corroboró Raven, situando una mano en el hombro cubierto de ella- Si hay alguien que puede hacer que el fénix que hay en ti desaparezca, es él. Lo hizo con Grey- Raven calló unos instantes, antes de proseguir- Eric no lo sabe, pero se alegrará cuando vea los resultados. Y si no es así, no te debe importar. Es de tu salud de lo que estamos hablando, Pícara.

-¿Cómo me voy a ir con los frikis X?- se lamentó Marie, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, casi con desesperación.

Raven sonrió, con la expresión que tendría alguien que supiera algo que los demás no.

-No niegues que se te haya pasado por la cabeza alguna vez. Lo único que te ata a la Hermandad es... Pietro. ¿Me equivoco?

Marie suspiró con desesperación. Sentía la humedad de las lágrimas en las mejillas pero no hizo nada por limpiárselas.

-Tranquilízate. Podrás regresar a la Hermandad cuando Charles se haya ocupado del fénix.

Marie clavó sus ojos verdes en los ámbar de Raven, muy confundida.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?

Raven esbozó una sonrisa con ironía.

-El fénix se hará contigo y le harás daño a alguien más- respondió la mujer con impasibilidad, mirando de soslayo a Ángel- Te volverás loca, eso si vuelves a recuperar el control.

Marie se volvió hacia Warren, inclinándose junto a él.

-¿Y qué pasa con Warren? ¿Podrá volver a casa?

Raven soltó una carcajada que resultó casi desdeñosa.

-A Eric no le gusta tener bajo su cuidado a tullidos- dijo sin tacto alguno-, o... a lo que sea eso en lo que se haya convertido Ángel.

-No hables así de él- le espetó Marie, con indignación.

-No estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira- replicó Raven, encogiéndose de hombros- Apuesto a que ya te ha suplicado que acabes con su vida. Hazle ese favor y librarás a los pocos que accedan a ocuparse de él de la molestia que eso supondrá para ellos.

Marie cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

-Sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado- dijo entre dientes.

-Por como hablas, diría que ha sido culpa tuya en parte que haya acabado así- repuso Raven, alzando una ceja.

Marie inclinó la cabeza conteniendo un sollozo. Sintió el débil agarre de Warren en la mano en la que no tenía la espada, lo que hizo que se sintiera peor.

-Si no quieres que se repita, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir mi consejo e irte con Charles- prosiguió Raven, dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta a la furgoneta.

Marie se frotó los párpados y alzó la mirada, tratando de enfocar a Mística entre las lágrimas.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio sin él- declaró la chica, aferrando la lánguida mano de su amigo con más fuerza.

-Prueba a ver si le inspiras compasión a Charles. A ti te aceptará encantado; a Ángel, no tanto.

Marie calló mientras Raven se montaba en la furgoneta.

-Mística- la llamó, haciendo que la mujer que estaba sentada en la plaza del conductor abriera la ventanilla. Raven asomó su rostro por encima del hombro de Irene, que no estableció ningún contacto visual con Marie- ¿Cómo llego hasta la escuela de ese señor?

Raven esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, cálmate, querida. Él ya lo sabe- Raven miró más allá del coche, lo que hizo que Marie la imitase y descubriera a Logan y a Scott entre los árboles- Ahí están sus refuerzos. Ellos te llevarán con Charles. Te deseo suerte, Pícara.

La furgoneta se puso en marcha, dejando atrás rápidamente el coche donde yacía Warren, a Marie, a Scott y a Logan.

Marie se volvió hacia sus nuevos acompañantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás bien, nena- sonrió Logan, acercándose a ella.

Marie asintió, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti- farfulló, colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

-De nuevo te han dejado sola- observó Logan- Bueno, ya veo que no del todo sola- se corrigió, cuando vio a Ángel, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Vámonos ya si no queremos que lo que queda de la Hermandad nos sorprenda- urgió Scott, de malas formas.

Marie alzó la cabeza, mirando de soslayo a Scott, cuyo aspecto era lamentable. Para ser gráficos, tenía el rostro como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Las gafas estaban llenas de grietas, la nariz un poco torcida (señal de que estaba rota), y el labio reventado. El resto de su cara había adquirido un un ligero tono morado no muy saludable.

-No me fío de vosotros- le dijo Marie sin tapujos- Tú me distrajiste aquella vez en la cafetería para que la tal Grey pudiera matar a Wanda. Alguien que es capaz de eso no merece la confianza de otros.

Logan se cruzó de brazos conteniendo una sonrisa. Marie era de armas tomar. Le caía bien por poner a Scott en su sitio. Tal era el rechazo que sentía hacia Summers; nada que no fuera correspondido, desde luego.

-Diga lo que diga, seguirás sin creerme, así que ¿para qué molestarme en responder a eso?- replicó Scott, caminando en la dirección por donde habían venido Logan y él- Yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto.

Logan dio un resoplido, divertido.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- le dijo a Scott, sin ir tras él- No debería ser yo el que tendría que decirte que te quedaras. Todo sea por obedecer al _gran_ profesor- añadió, con burla.

Scott ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia ellos, molesto.

-¿Vienes o no vienes con nosotros?- le preguntó a Marie, con enojo.

-Iré, pero no por voluntad.

-Eso ya lo teníamos claro- masculló Scott, malhumorado.

-Solo iré si ayudáis a Warren- se apresuró a aclarar Marie.

Ángel bufó, todavía en la misma posición que antes y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Warren es el ángel?- cuestionó Logan, acercándose al muchacho y contemplando el panorama.

-Tiene lo que se merece. ¿Acaso sigue vivo?- se burló Scott.

Marie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Lo vais a ayudar o no?

-Necesitará suerte para llegar vivo al jet- opinó Logan, situando las manos por debajo de las axilas de Warren y tirando hacia él.

Ángel gimió de dolor cuando el ala rota rozó una de las portezuelas del coche.

-Ten más cuidado- lo reprendió Marie, ayudándolo a sacar al chico de allí.

-Es un poco difícil cuando tu compañero se queda a un lado fingiendo que no está para escaquearse del trabajo sucio- replicó Logan, dirigiéndose a Scott en realidad.

-No creo que el profesor quiera que...- comenzó él. Sin embargo, antes de que siguiera hablando, Logan lo interrumpió.

-El profesor quiere a Marie, y Marie vendrá si llevamos al ángel con nosotros.

Scott los miró con indecisión.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil. En el colegio hay decenas de habitaciones vacías; el ángel podría habitar una aislada sin problema alguno- expuso Logan.

-Por favor- agregó Marie-, ayúdale.

Scott sacudió la cabeza, llamándose estúpido interiormente cuando se pasó uno de los brazos de Warren alrededor del cuello. Comenzaron a caminar bosque a través en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente interrumpido por la respiración costosa y los quejidos de Warren cuando hacían algún movimiento demasiado brusco. Finalmente, Marie rompió el hielo.

-¿Tormenta está bien?- preguntó, para sorpresa de todos.

-Sí, ella ha tenido más suerte- respondió Logan, mirando al frente.

-Algunos moratones pero nada roto- añadió Scott, con apatía.

-¿Dónde está vuestra otra compañera?- se interesó Marie- La pelirroja.

-Te refieres a Jean. Está en el jet- contestó Logan, con una media sonrisa.

-¿No estaba peleando con Blob y Sapo?- se preocupó ella- ¿Los habéis...?

-Si podemos evitarlo, nosotros no asesinamos- aclaró Scott- La masa debe estar recomponiéndose en algún sitio. En cuanto al sapo... no ha acabado tan bien.

-Me da lo mismo- cortó Marie.

-Vaya, no todo es amor y paz en el paraíso de la Hermandad- dijo Logan, con ironía- ¿Te llevas mal con él, Marie?

Los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los de Warren, quien los tenía entrecerrados.

-No me llames Marie- dijo finalmente, con aflicción. Aquel nombre... Pietro era la única persona que lo había utilizado desde el principio y ahora... No sabía si lo volvería a ver.

Aun no podía creer que fuera a hacerlo. Abandonar la que había sido su casa más de un mes, pero el único sitio que había sentido como hogar en su vida. Todo para irse con otros desconocidos, que bien podían no darle el mismo buen trato que había recibido en la casa de Magneto. Abandonar a Pietro, y a la Hermandad. Hacerlo cuando le había prometido que no se iría. Pero Pietro ya habría encontrado a su hermana, ¿no? No estaría tan solo, y además, ella pensaba volver con la Hermandad después de que el famoso profesor hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer con la otra presencia que había en su cabeza. Como bien había dicho Raven, era su salud lo que estaba en juego, y Marie quería seguir estando cuerda.

-¿Cómo te llamo entonces?- cuestionó Logan, alzando una ceja.

-Pícara, sólo Pícara.

-No sé si eso es un avance o un retroceso en la confianza- declaró Logan, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Marie.

-Vamos, démonos prisa- los instó Scott- Ahí está el jet.

A Marie le empezaron a sudar mucho las manos. El corazón comenzó a latirle en el pecho agitadamente. Era como un martillo que marcara un ritmo. Un, dos. Un, dos. Un, dos. Parecía estar contando los segundos que faltaban para que Marie dejara de tener la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. "Tienes que hacerlo", se decía repetidamente. "La existencia de tu yo interno pende de un hilo", o cosas como "Lo hago para seguir siendo yo", "Es lo que merezco por ser tan estúpida". Y en verdad, Marie se sentía estúpida. Nada de aquello estaría sucediendo si no hubiera dejado a Wanda ir sola al baño el día del altercado en el centro comercial de Yonkers. Debería haber insistido. Por mucho que temiera su reacción, no debería haberle hecho caso. Ahora una cosa había llevado a la otra y Warren estaba allí, muriéndose porque aquel fatídico día Marie había tocado a Jean Grey y había absorbido su fénix. Realmente, la causa de que Warren estuviera en aquellas condiciones, era Marie. Y Marie no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a su suerte, si encima ella era la responsable de que pereciera en algún lugar desconocido por hipotermia o hemorragia. Si los X-men podían hacerle recuperar a Warren, Marie se iría con ellos; más por Warren, que por ella misma. Y todo porque se sentía responsable. La repugnancia que se tenía a sí misma no hacía más que crecer, día tras día, ensombreciendo su vida cada vez más. Pero como dicen, cada cual tiene lo que merece y Marie creía que se lo merecía. Si perdía su salud mental, se lo merecería porque había hecho que Warren perdiera lo único que le quedaba, sus alas. Y si para recuperar esa salud mental, Marie tenía que alejarse de Pietro y de Dominik, lo haría. Porque, ¿qué era ese pequeño sacrificio comparado con la desgracia en la que había sumido a Warren?


	20. Capítulo 20 La verdadera naturaleza

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 20. La verdadera naturaleza.

Cuando Pietro, Dominik y Blob, cargado con un Sapo con la lengua colgándole por uno de los lados de la boca, llegaron adonde estaba el coche, ya había comenzado a atardecer. Al verlo vacío, ninguno de ellos dijo nada en un buen rato, mientras se mantenían frente al coche mirándolo con fijeza.

Finalmente, Pietro giró la cabeza hacia Dominik, con lentitud. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto y de algo más que Avalancha no sabría muy bien identificar.

-Dijiste que Marie estaba aquí con la palomita- dijo, apoyándose contra el capó del coche- No la veo por ningún sitio.

-Eso es porque no está aquí- rió Sapo, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Blob tuvo que darle varias palmaditas en la espalda.

-No han podido ir muy lejos- advirtió Dominik- Ángel no habría podido dar ni dos pasos seguidos él solo, y Marie tampoco habría podido cargar con él ella sola.

-Entonces, vayamos a buscarlos- refunfuñó Blob, colocándose a Sapo en el regazo- Hay rastros de sangre que se dirigen hacia allí- indicó, señalando la espesura.

Pietro empalideció un poco al fijar la mirada en el suelo. La arena se entremezclaba con el rojo argénteo adquiriendo un color entre el marrón y el magenta.

-Debe ser la sangre de Warren- lo tranquilizó Dominik- No hay de qué preocuparse. Vamos ya; los encontraremos.

Ninguno se percató de la risita sofocada de Sapo, que sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa malévola.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que dieran con una explanada donde había marcas de ruedas. No eran cualquier tipo de ruedas, sino las de una aeronave.

-El jet de los frikis X debe haber dejado estas huellas- supuso Dominik, lacónico.

-No puede ser una coincidencia- alcanzó a decir Pietro, anonadado- Esa sangre era de la palomita y Marie estaba con él. Si han venido hasta aquí, que no estaba tan cerca de donde estaba el coche; alguien ha tenido que cargar con Warren.

-¿Se han... ido con los frikis X?- musitó Dominik, desalentado.

Entonces, ambos dirigieron la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia Sapo, que no paraba de reír de forma maquiavélica. En menos de un segundo, Pietro lo había arrebatado de los brazos de Blob y lanzado al suelo, sus manos rodeando el delgado cuello verdoso de Sapo.

-Tú sabes algo- afirmó Pietro, acusadoramente.

-Sé muchas cosas, estúpido- se burló Sapo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por respuesta.

-Calma, Pietro- lo sosegó Dominik, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente después, miraba a Sapo con aversión- Y tú, habla de una vez, si no quieres que yo mismo me encargue personalmente de que no vuelvas a pasar por casa.

-¿Qué harás?- se mofó Sapo, a pesar de que seguía teniendo las manos de Pietro alrededor del cuello- ¿Decírselo a Mística?- soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

Pietro frunció el ceño, apretando más su agarre. A Sapo se le agrandaron los ojos, cerca de salírsele de las cuencas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mística en todo esto?- cuestionó Pietro con enfado- ¡Contesta de una puñetera vez!

Sapo no dijo nada. Estaba más ocupado tratando de inspirar y hacer que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

-Suéltalo, o afloja- terció Blob, desde detrás de Dominik- Así no te dirá nada.

Reacio, Pietro hizo caso de Blob, y disminuyó la presión que ejercía contra el cuello de Sapo, que comenzó a toser. Cuando pudo dejar de hacerlo, fijó sus ojos en los del chico, sonriéndole con desdén.

-El otro día escuché a Mística hablando por teléfono- dijo con esfuerzo- Hablaba de tu querida Marie- añadió, con sorna- y de llevarla con el profesor- completó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "profesor" y entornando los ojos al tiempo que dejaba de hablar.

Pietro mantuvo el rostro sereno, aunque por dentro se sentía decepcionado y... ¿traicionado?

-¿Por qué? - inquirió Dominik- ¿Por qué llevarla con el _ruedas_?

Sapo se encogió de hombros. Aunque sabía que Raven había estado dándole vueltas al asunto del fénix que habitaba dentro de Marie, y que eso era seguramente lo que la había llevado a convencer a la chica para que se fuera con los X-men; dijo algo que distaba un tanto de lo que pensaba y de lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

-Pícara ya quería irse- sonrió, con maldad- Sólo buscaba el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- bramó Pietro, volviendo a estrujarle el cuello- Ella no se iría y menos sin despedirse...

-Oh, ¿te he hecho daño en tu corazoncito?- se regodeó Sapo, a pesar de que su piel empezaba a tomar un color amoratado por el intento de ahogamiento por parte del muchacho.

-Pietro...- lo llamó Dominik, usando un tono de advertencia.

-Está mintiendo, ¿no lo ves?- replicó Pietro volviendo por un momento la cabeza para mirar a su amigo- Está mintiendo. Es un mentiroso por naturaleza, ya deberías saberlo.

-Esté mintiendo o no, será mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres tener problemas con Mística- intervino Blob, cruzando los brazos.

-Mejor no te digo por donde se puede meter Mística sus broncas- masculló Pietro, regresando su atención al pobre Sapo- Ni intentes escupirme. Si tengo que matarte, preferiría hacerlo despacio.

-Pietro, estás sacando las cosas de quicio- opinó Dominik, haciéndole una seña a Blob para que separara al chico de Sapo.

En cuanto Blob abrazó con sus enormes brazos el cuerpo de Pietro, este soltó a Sapo y comenzó a golpearle a su velocidad sobrenatural. Sin embargo, Blob no cedió y permaneció en sus trece, sin liberarlo de su agarre, a pesar de los gritos y los golpes del chico.

-¡Suéltame ya!- vociferó, furioso- ¿Qué te importa si le arranco la cabeza?

-Pietro, no pagues tu frustración con los demás- lo recriminó Dominik- Entiendo que estés enojado y afectado por lo de tu hermana, y que ahora también lo estés aun más por lo de Marie. Pero esa no es razón para matar ni maltratar a nadie que no sea santo de tu devoción.

-No me jodas- gruñó Pietro, desde los brazos de Blob- ¡No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo!

-No lo estoy haciendo- respondió Avalancha, con paciencia- Estoy siendo razonable. Sapo puede haber mentido; tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a Mística qué es lo que ha pasado?

Pietro resopló, dejando de intentar agredir a Blob para desasirse. Finalmente asintió, con renuencia a abandonar sus instintos homicidas contra Sapo. Dijera lo que dijera Mística, no la creería del todo. No se fiaba de ella. Se había "tomado la libertad" de secuestrar a su hermana para llevarla a una clínica sin decírselo. Además, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de que la hubiese llevado a una clínica. Más que por el bien de Wanda, muy probablemente lo habría hecho porque Magneto se lo habría encomendado, ya que al empeorar tanto, ya no le serviría de nada mantenerla en la Hermandad.

Cuando Blob consideró que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, abrió los brazos, liberándolo. Pietro flexionó las piernas, aterrizando con suavidad sobre el suelo y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Sapo, que le sonrió, socarrón.

Mientras desandaban el camino hasta el coche, Pietro no hacía más que preguntarse si él alguna vez habría significado algo para Marie. Porque si realmente lo hubiera hecho, no se habría ido sin más. Le había prometido que no lo haría. Pensar en ella le dolía. El desengaño se iba apoderando de él poco a poco, cambiando la concepción que tenía sobre Marie. ¿Por qué se habría ido con los frikis X? ¿Acaso no había estado a gusto con la Hermandad? ¿Con él? Desilusionado, se repetía que era un idiota por haber llegado a creer que Marie había sido feliz con ellos. Solamente había estado fingiendo para evadirle y poder irse en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad. La duda iba inundando su corazón a medida que avanzaban por el rastro de sangre que Warren había dejado.

Marie había sido la única persona aparte de su hermana y de Dominik, a la que le había hecho saber que le importaba, que le importaba más que otras muchas cosas. De hecho, recientemente había descubierto que todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor de ella. Daba lo mismo a qué le estuviera dando vueltas en la cabeza; todos los caminos conducían hasta Marie. Todo aquello que había querido saber de ella y que ahora no podría hacerse siquiera una idea porque no le respondería sus preguntas... Fuese cual fuese el motivo, nada excusaba que se hubiera largado en cuanto había podido. En su paranoia, creyó incluso que Marie había estado ideando todo junto a Warren, para poder irse con él y los frikis X. Tanta cercanía entre ellos nunca le había gustado. Así, paulatinamente, los celos lo iban embargando. Y solamente había hecho falta un pequeño embuste de Sapo para hacer flaquear su afecto por Marie.

En cuanto pisaron el jet, Marie tuvo la sensación de que una parte de sí misma se quedaba en aquel lugar, una parte que no regresaría a ella. Toda pesadumbre se hizo a un lado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jean. Aunque la pelirroja esbozaba una sonrisa afable, a Marie en un principio solo le inspiraba rechazo. Por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Jean se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia ella, cojeando. Le tendió la mano, mientras Logan y Scott colocaban a un inconsciente Warren en una camilla adosada a la estructura del jet.

-Hola, soy Jean...

-Grey- cortó Marie, aceptando su mano, mostrándose reticente.

Si accedía a dársela, era porque, mientras llevaban a Warren al jet, había caído en la cuenta de que en realidad no sabía cómo era esa mujer. La había visto intentando asfixiar a Wanda, pero después la había tocado y se había llevado una parte de ella consigo. La parte más oscura, la bestia. La parte que no controlaba. Claro que Marie no sabía que en esa ocasión, Jean había aceptado gustosa que el fénix tomara el poder, ya que odiaba a la Bruja Escarlata.

Jean sonrió levemente.

-Sí- dijo, volviéndose hacia los mandos del jet donde estaba sentada una mujer joven de piel morena y cabello blanco-, y esa de ahí es Ororo.

Ororo se giró un momento para saludarla con la mano, antes de volver a su tarea de poner el jet a punto para despegar.

-Tormenta- repuso Marie, en un susurro.

Jean asintió, para después regresar a su sitio al lado de Ororo.

-Será mejor que vayas sentándote ya y poniéndote el cinturón- la avisó Scott, con algo parecido a la indiferencia- No querrás estar de pie cuando esto se ponga en marcha.

Marie no dudó en ir a sentarse lo más cerca de Warren, a la cabecera de la camilla. Él le recordaba constantemente la razón por la que estaba con aquellos desconocidos con aversión hacia las únicas personas que se habían portado bien con ella, y así tenía que ser. Tenía que irse, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que Warren siguiera viviendo. Su piel ahora era de una palidez extrema que dejaba ver algunas venas, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos y resecos.

-Warren, tienes que aguantar- le dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que le escucharía- Falta poco para que puedas estar en un colchón, descansando...

Pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios de él dibujaron una leve curva.

-Debiste... haberme matado. Todo hubiese sido mucho más... fácil.

-Ya me conoces- replicó Marie, con una sonrisa triste- No me gusta el camino fácil.

-No- tosió él; sentir la mano cubierta de ella en el hombro le produjo una sensación de calidez que lo reconfortó- Te complicas mucho.

-Lo hago por una buena causa, Warren- le aseguró Marie, inclinándose hacia él todo lo que le permitió el cinturón.

-Si yo soy esa causa..., estás hablando de una causa más bien... perdida- fue lo que Ángel le respondió antes de perder totalmente la consciencia.

Marie suspiró, alicaída, y se puso derecha en el asiento.

-Tu amigo se niega a seguir en el mundo de los vivos, ¿eh?- la despertó de su embelesamiento una voz masculina. Era Logan, que se había sentado en la otra fila de asientos, frente a ella.

-Quiero demostrarle que puede seguir con nosotros aunque tenga un ala rota- murmuró Marie, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Que tengas suerte intentándolo, entonces.

Marie hizo caso omiso y le lanzó una mirada de aflicción.

-¿Crees que vivirá?- le preguntó a Lobezno. Cuando terminó de formularle la pregunta, se arrepintió. En el fondo, si Warren iba a morir pronto, no quería saberlo.

Logan la miró con fijeza, entrelazando las manos.

-Jean es muy buen médico; seguramente hará un buen trabajo con él.

Marie desvió los ojos, con disgusto. No confiaba en ninguno de los que estaban allí, y menos en esa mujer. Pero Logan estaba diciendo aquello como si él mismo se lo creyera, así que tendría que darles una oportunidad. Sin embargo, ya no tenía alternativa. El viaje había comenzado y desde luego no se iba a tirar de un avión en marcha.

-No tenía idea de que podías hacer que recuperase parte de mi memoria- dijo Logan, entonces.

Marie volvió a prestarle atención. Supuso que hablar con aquel hombre le haría bien; la distraería de sus infortunios por un rato y haría que se sintiera menos incómoda.

-¿Recuperar?- reiteró Marie, con interés- ¿Tienes amnesia?

Logan esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Algo parecido- Logan bajó la voz, mirando de soslayo al resto de sus compañeros, que estaban aglutinados en la parte delantera del jet, a lo suyo- Llevo con ellos un año, porque quería respuestas. Me dijeron que Charles Xavier podía ayudarme, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido recordar apenas nada.

-¿Tuviste un accidente y por eso no te acuerdas de tu pasado?- preguntó Marie, con curiosidad.

Logan hizo que sus garras traspasaran la piel de sus nudillos, dejándole verlas. Ororo, Scott y Jean se giraron un momento para ver qué pasaba, debido al sonido que hicieron cuando las mostró. Enseguida hizo que se introdujeran en su antebrazo nuevamente, causando impresión en Marie. Cíclope, Ororo y Jean dejaron de mirarlos, más interesados en el anodino paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

-Antes eran de hueso, como viste cuando te abracé para curarte la mano. Perdí la memoria poco después de que me insertaran el adamantium, o eso es lo que dice el profesor.

-En cuanto a lo que has hecho antes...- Marie se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Te lo agradezco mucho. Al principio me asusté bastante porque no tenía muy claro si tú sabías exactamente cuál era mi... don.

-Lo sabía, pero tú no sabías el mío- sonrió Logan.

El hombre iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento, Ororo se acercó a ellos. No tenía una expresión muy amigable.

-Hola, Marie- saludó ella a la chica, antes de dedicar su atención a Logan.

-Pícara- la corrigió Lobezno, guiñándole un ojo a la chica casi de forma imperceptible.

-Da lo mismo- resopló Ororo, con severidad- Quisiera tener unas palabras contigo, Logan.

-Es que resulta que eso es precisamente lo que yo estaba haciendo con Pícara justo antes de que nos interrumpieras- replicó Logan, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ororo se lo quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Esa solo fue una forma amable de pedírtelo- le advirtió, finalmente- Queda muy poco para que aterricemos, así que levanta el culo del asiento y acompáñame a un lugar más discreto.

-No hay un lugar más discreto en este avión; como no quieras que te acompañe al baño.

-Pues al baño- sentenció Ororo, alzando una ceja- YA.

Logan exhaló un suspiro de resignación y la siguió hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde Ororo se detuvo, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-No deberías haber venido- lo recriminó ella, sin poder seguir escondiendo por más tiempo su enojo- Te lo dije. Tu presencia no era conveniente en esta misión.

-Tú me lo dijiste, no así el profesor- alegó Logan, apoyando un codo en el marco de la puerta metálica- Ya deberías saber que no obedezco las órdenes de nadie, y menos de una muchachita insolente como tú.

-Oh, por favor- bufó Tormenta, con irritación- ¿Muchachita? ¿En serio te lo parezco? ¿O es un estúpido intento por tu parte de hacer un "comentario" mordaz que me ofendiese?

Logan contuvo una carcajada.

-Por lo que se ve, lo he conseguido.

Comenzó a sonar la alarma que indicaba que era recomendable que todos se pusieran el cinturón, porque el trayecto ya iba a llegar a su fin, y Ororo lo miró fijamente antes de alejarse de él para volver a su asiento. No obstante, Logan la cogió por el antebrazo.

-¿De verdad crees que mi presencia no era conveniente en este viaje?- susurró él.

Ororo ladeó el rostro, con fastidio, y se desasió de su agarre casi sin esfuerzo, para dirigirse de nuevo a los controles. Mientras tanto, Logan sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y regresó a su sitio frente a Marie. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna en el tiempo que tardó el jet en pisar suelo firme.

Rápidamente, Jean y Scott hicieron a un lado a Marie, para desatar las correas que unían la camilla en la que yacía Ángel a la pared.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- urgió Jean, empujando la camilla por la rampilla a la salida del avión- No le queda mucho tiempo.

Al bajar, Marie se quedó por un momento parada, observando su alrededor. ¡El jet había aterrizado en una cancha de baloncesto! Era increíble, de locos. La pista era demasiado pequeña para que un avión corriente y moliente pudiese maniobrar fácilmente. Sin embargo, aquel jet no parecía ser el tipo de aviones que se solían ver.

Era ya de noche, como cuando vio por primera vez la casa donde vivía la Hermandad. Las circunstancias eran tan diferentes ahora... La Mansión X se alzaba majestuosa entre jardines y senderos, mucho mejor cuidados que el de la casa de Magneto. Había varias pistas para hacer deporte, de atletismo, fútbol, voleibol... y bancos y árboles por todas partes. Parecía un campus; todo aquello debía constituir la escuela de la que le había hablado Scott aquel funesto día en el que fue a la cafetería con Wanda y Pietro. Algunas habitaciones tenían las luces encendidas.

-Vamos, nena- la instó Logan, haciéndola avanzar tras Scott, Jean y la camilla en la que descansaba Warren- No te quedes atrás.

Marie negó con la cabeza, casi con ímpetu, dejándose llevar por Logan al interior del caserón. Mientras seguían a la pareja, Marie contemplaba el panorama, fascinada. Todos los muros estaban recubiertos por tapices y en el suelo había una enorme alfombra con hermosos ornamentos. El techo estaba muy alto y enormes ventanales ocupaban las paredes que no tenían tapices. Todo estaba más bien oscuro, debido a que el alumbrado consistía en unos candelabros, de los cuales, la mitad de las velas estaban apagadas.

Avanzaban por uno de los lúgubres corredores, cuando de repente, Scott y Jean se pararon bruscamente antes una gran puerta metálica.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Logan, con impaciencia.

-Estamos esperando a que el profesor nos permita el paso- le respondió Jean- No debe tardar mucho, ya sabe que estamos aquí.

Entretanto, Marie escuchó unos murmullos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, para ver de donde procedían. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con otros del mismo color, pertenecientes a un chico que tendría aproximadamente su edad. A su lado, había otro pero... ¡de color azul! Solamente había visto esa tonalidad de piel en Mística. Se preguntó si habría personas que tuvieran la tez de otros colores tan inverosímiles, como morado, amarillo, naranja... Los adolescentes se ocultaban tras un recodo y observaban desde allí lo que estaba pasando. Marie pensó que debían ser alumnos, ya que estaban en una escuela.

Entonces, el muchacho de ojos verdes le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Marie frunció el ceño, con vacilación. Se volvió dando un respingo cuando percibió que Logan la cogía del antebrazo con cautela.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación provisional- la avisó- Intenta dormir un poco en lo que queda de noche; te hará bien.

En ese momento, Marie se dio cuenta de que tanto Scott y Jean como Warren habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y la puerta metálica seguía cerrada.

-¿Dónde está Warren?- inquirió, con desconfianza- Preferiría estar con él.

-Sé que es tu amigo y todo eso, pero ahora es mejor que te mantengas al margen, Pícara- la apaciguó Logan, conduciéndola por otro pasillo a mano izquierda- Tú necesitas descansar, y él tendrá que recibir los cuidados adecuados, que serán muchos.

-No quiero dejarlo solo- dijo Marie, con tristeza- No podrá volver a volar. Si se recupera pronto, lo primero que hará será tratar de quitarse la vida.

Logan la hizo detenerse en la mitad del corredor.

-Cada uno debería tener la posibilidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, Pícara- opinó él- Si quiere hacerlo, deberías dejarlo. A veces vivir en esas condiciones es peor que morir.

A Marie se le humedecieron los ojos, pero apretó los labios con fuerza, consiguiendo contener el llanto a tiempo.

-Puede que te parezca egoísta- respondió; enfadándose consigo misma porque su voz sonaba ahogada, probablemente debido a sus ganas de llorar-, pero es mi amigo. No quiero que muera. Una vez pasó la misma idea por mi cabeza. La idea de rendirme; creía que no me importaba nada, creía que no significaba nada para nadie, que ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar para seguir aquí- Marie inspiró con fuerza, desviando la vista- Pero recapacité a tiempo, y en vez de terminar con todo, decidí darme otra oportunidad. Fue la noche que me escapé de casa. Seguía sin creer que nada tenía sentido, pero esperaba encontrarlo. Y tuve suerte porque lo encontré. Haré que Warren tenga la misma suerte.

Logan calló por un instante, asimilando lo que ella le acababa de confesar.

-Eso que has dicho... es muy admirable- dijo, finalmente- Espero que vuelvas a tener suerte para conseguir lo que te propones. Tendrás un gran trabajo por delante porque ese Warren...

-Tú no eres igual que ellos- lo interrumpió Marie, deseando cambiar de tema cuanto antes- ¿Qué te dijo antes Tormenta? ¿Por qué parecía tan enfadada?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos?- cuestionó Logan, alzando una ceja.

-Vagamente- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- No respondas si no quieres. Era mera curiosidad.

Logan pareció pensativo.

-Aquel día en el centro comercial- recordó Marie, alicaída- Pietro dijo que no sabías donde estaba tu lugar. ¿Es por lo de tu memoria?

-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés despierta?- replicó Logan, como si estuviera escamado.

Marie esbozó una sonrisa más bien forzada.

-Estoy esperando a que me lleves al cuarto- repuso ella- Cuando llegue y me acueste, ya veré si me quedo despierta o me duermo.

-Es este- indicó Logan, dando un golpecito en la puerta junto a la que se habían detenido.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mis cosas?- preguntó Marie- Están en casa. ¿Tendré que seguir mañana con la misma ropa llena de barro que llevo ahora mismo?

-Tu amiga Mística ya se ha encargado de eso- aclaró Logan, abriéndole la puerta- La maleta llegó esta mañana. Descansa, Pícara. Mañana será otro día.

Marie asintió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Al decirle Logan aquello último, se dio cuenta de que Mística ya lo tenía todo pensado, todo preparado para que ella se fuera. Y no le había dado la gana de decírselo. La noche anterior, cuando había abandonado los aposentos de Magneto, se había dado por vencida. Magneto había concluido que no iría a ninguna parte, que seguiría en la Hermandad a pesar de su problema. Marie había estado demasiado abrumada en ese momento como para pensar en profundidad en lo que se había hecho cada vez más evidente: que a él le daba lo mismo su problema, mientras que a Mística no. Sin embargo, aunque Marie había llegado a confiar en ella, le resultaba sospechoso el hecho de que hubiera acatado lo que Magneto había dicho sobre no llevarla a que la viese el profesor, delante de él, pero que luego se arriesgara a desobedecerlo. Marie estaba confusa. Se estaba percatando de que en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de la relación que había entre Mística y Magneto. Si eran tan cercanos, Marie comprendía que Raven no tuviera por qué temer la reacción de él cuando se enterase de que finalmente había hecho lo que quería, llevarla con Charles. Sin embargo, Magneto había dejado muy claro que no iba a permitirlo. ¿La dejaría volver a la Hermandad después de aquello?

Tras varias horas tratando de mantenerse firme, Marie no pudo más y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, manteniéndose en silencio para que nadie supiera que estaba llorando. Seguía en la entrada del cuarto, con la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo para ver cómo era. No le importaba lo más mínimo. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de la gran ventana que se extendía de un lado a otro de la pared opuesta, por la que entraba la luz de la luna llena a raudales.

Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus ojos pudiesen derramar tanto agua. Irónicamente, era luna llena como la noche en que llegó a la Hermandad. También se hallaba en una situación muy parecida, con la culpabilidad corroyéndole las entrañas. De nuevo había hecho daño a alguien, pero en esta ocasión había perdido el control de sí misma y la persona a la que había herido no estaba comatosa, sino a dos pasos de la muerte.

 _N/A: Otra vez me tenéis aquí con los dos caps que prometí por semana. Espero que os vaya causando intriga como sigue la trama. Un saludo a todos/as los lectores/as que seguís mi historia después de todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar! Significa mucho:)_

 _Karla: Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que por fin hayan terminado las fechas de exámenes; que sean después de Navidad, termina con los ánimos de cualquiera:( Me alegro de que te vaya gustando el transcurso del fic:) Un beso!_

 _Sakura Gonzakez: Gracias por tu apoyo! La verdad es que confieso que necesitaba descansar unos días antes de actualizar jajaj Este enero se me ha hecho eterno. En cuanto al Rietro, era una idea que llevaba hace bastante tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Entonces, me puse a investigar y descubrí que no había muchos fics sobre Marie y sobre Pietro en inglés; dudo que haya alguno en español aparte de este (si lo hay, perdón por mi despiste). Y acerca de los cuatro capítulos, era lo justo, ya que prometí dos por semana y llevaba dos semanas sin actualizar, creo recordar:) Además, siempre viene bien publicar más de un caps porque si no, los ánimos se enfrían jajaj Y sí, llevaba 54; aunque creo que ya son 55;D Aclarar que este es un Rietro por lo que habrá más, por supuesto; aunque quizá no tan seguido como hasta ahora. Aparte de que aparecerá alguien más, si no ha aparecido ya... Me alegra saber que aguantas las historias largas! Un abrazo:D_


	21. Capítulo 21 Cuando la verdad no es una

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 21. Cuando la verdad no es una

Pietro entró en la casa a toda prisa, pero no fue a buscar a Mística. En aquella ocasión, quería saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Y lo quería saber por sí mismo, no por lo que le transmitiera Raven. Por eso, en primer lugar visitó la habitación de Marie y abrió su armario, con violencia, descubriendo que estaba totalmente vacío. Pateó el cajón inferior hasta que la madera cedió y el cajón cayó, partido por la mitad. Igualmente, estaba vacío. En la mesilla, todos sus pares de guantes habían desaparecido y lo único que quedaba de Marie en el pequeño trozo de casa donde mayoritariamente ella hacía su vida, eran los geles que utilizaba. Con las cejas tan unidas que casi parecían una sola, de lo fruncido que tenía el ceño, y la mandíbula apretada, cogió uno de esos recipientes de plástico a rebosar de jabón y se lo llevó a la nariz, inspirando el perfume que emanaba de él. El vello de los brazos se le erizó, mientras una sensación cálida lo embargaba. Era como si ella estuviera allí de verdad.

Cerró el bote, guardándoselo en el bolsillo, y sacudió la cabeza, desolado. En menos de un día había perdido a las dos personas que más le importaban. La pérdida de Wanda le dolía, como cabría esperar, pero se sentía abatido, porque la de Marie habría podido ser evitable. Le asqueaba el hecho de sospechar que se le rompería el corazón si lo que había dicho Sapo era cierto. Si todo había sido premeditado, si Marie había roto su promesa de quedarse... Atormentarse con especulaciones inútiles no iba a ayudarlo en absoluto, por lo que abandonó la habitación de Marie y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Al área prohibida.

Mística le contestaría con evasivas, Magneto sería conciso. Puede que inicialmente se enfadase porque se hubiera saltado la única norma entre los miembros de la Hermandad de no visitar sus aposentos, pero después le agradecería que lo hubiera hecho, cuando supiera que había perdido a dos miembros.

Al llegar a la cumbre de los escalones, en menos de una décima de segundo, descubrió una puerta de ébano con una cerradura de plata. Eso significaba que debía haber una llave. Previsible. ¿La tendría Mística? Pietro era lo suficientemente inteligente como para creer que ella no la llevaría consigo por seguridad. Así que la llave debía estar o fuera de la casa o dentro, en un sitio muy cercano a donde vivía Magneto para que los demás miembros de la Hermandad no vieran a Raven coger dicha llave y supieran el sitio en el que la escondían. Por eso, Pietro examinó lo que había en el rellano, encontrando una maceta y un cuadro.

Miró primero detrás del cuadro, -una réplica de la "Creación de Adán" de Miguel Ángel- sin hallar nada más que polvo. Así que solo quedaba la maceta. La levantó del suelo, con los mismos resultados. Frunció el ceño, al oír un tintineo en el último movimiento. La llave debía estar dentro de la maceta. Repugnado, introdujo la mano en la tierra, rezando por que no tuviese lombrices. Sus dedos no tardaron en dar con algo metálico.

-Aquí estás, bonita- susurró, un poco más animado. Sacó la mano de la arena, dejando ver la llave que había ansiado encontrar.

Dejó la maceta en el suelo y se dispuso a introducir la llave en la cerradura, girándola varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió.

En cuanto dio un paso al interior del pasillo contiguo, sintió una presión en el pecho y una fuerza invisible lo empujó contra la pared. Alzó una ceja, al ver que la cremallera de metal de su chaqueta había adoptado una "curiosa" posición, señalando hacia arriba y hacia un lado. Pietro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cínica, elevando la mirada y encontrándose con la de un hombre unos veinte años mayor que él, de cabello castaño y ojos gris mate.

-Pietro...- sonrió el hombre, sus labios trazando una curva un tanto torcida con un deje de algo parecido al desdén- Pensé que te dejé todo claro acerca de venir por aquí cuando te admití en mi casa.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo- replicó él, alzando la barbilla con una actitud que muchos calificarían como desafiante, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba, sin poder moverse.

-¿Por qué te arriesgas?- cuestionó Eric, acercándose unos pasos y cerrando la puerta, para poder mirarlo de frente- ¿Qué hay aquí que por lo que correr el riesgo de que te mate merezca tanto la pena?

-Tú- respondió Pietro, como si fuera evidente- Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Tanto te urgía? Podrías haber buscado a Mística y ella me hubiera dicho cualquier cosa que me quisieras contar- repuso Magneto.

-La verdad es que no deberías fiarte tanto de ella- dijo el chico, ufano.

-¿Ah, no?- Eric lo dejó caer al piso con un leve movimiento de la mano.

Un parpadeo más tarde, Pietro estaba de pie a dos pasos de él.

-No creo que sepas lo que ha pasado hoy- dedujo Pietro- De otro modo, estarías cabreado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?- inquirió Eric, con una lentitud inquietante.

-Mi hermana se ha escapado esta noche y esta misma mañana, todos hemos ido a buscarla- relató Pietro, adquiriendo un semblante más serio- Allí estaban los frikis X. Por lo visto el _ruedas_ sabía que Wanda estaba allí y mandó a sus lameculos a por ella.

-Deberías hablar con más respeto de Charles y no subestimar a sus alumnos- declaró Magneto, regalándole una mirada fulminante.

-El caso es que ya van perdidos tres miembros hoy- prosiguió Pietro, haciendo caso omiso de lo último que Magneto le había dicho-, y ya veremos si cuatro, con Mística.

Magneto apretó los labios, furioso.

-¿Qué tres son?- preguntó, ya que su confianza en Raven era plena, o casi plena.

De hecho, tenía claro que uno de esos tres miembros era Wanda; él mismo le había ordenado a Raven que se deshiciera de ella, enviándola a algún manicomio o matándola. Le daba lo mismo con tal de que no molestara cuando empezase la guerra contra los humanos.

-Mística se ha llevado a mi hermana a una especie de... clínica por lo de su enfermedad.

-¿Quiénes son los demás?- inquirió, temiéndose una traición a su voluntad por parte de Raven, debido a los comentarios anteriores de Pietro.

-Ángel ha perdido un ala y me parece que ya no va a poder sobrevolar los cielos nunca más.

-Lástima; hubiera sido un buen... aliado- murmuró, pensando que hubiera preferido usar otra palabra en lugar de "aliado", como "soldado"; más acorde con el _uso_ que le hubiera dado de haber seguido siéndole útil.

Pietro calló, sintiéndose renuente a hablarle de Marie. Sin embargo, había venido hasta allí para eso, ¿no? En el fondo, esperaba que Magneto hiciese algo por recuperarla, ya que de los tres miembros que se habían marchado de la Hermandad aquel mismo día, Marie era la única que estaba sana física y mentalmente. O al menos, eso era lo que quería creer Pietro, que ella estaba bien, que la sangre de la cual habían seguido el rastro hasta la huella de las ruedas del jet de los frikis X, no era de Marie.

-¿Quién ha sido el tercero?

Pietro alzó la mirada, manteniendo el rostro inalterable. Iba a decir Marie, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Pícara.

Magneto se puso rabioso. Los ganchos de hierro de los que colgaban los cuadros se retorcieron produciéndose un chirrido muy desagradable justo antes del estruendo que ocasionaron los lienzos enmarcados al caer contra el suelo, liberando fragmentos de vidrio por todas partes.

-¿Dónde está Raven?- cuestionó, alzando la voz algo más de lo debido.

-No ha llegado aún- respondió Pietro, intentando mantener su apariencia sosegada- De hecho, ella tenía medio de transporte propio, una furgoneta de color blanco.

Magneto permanecía en un tenso silencio, pero Pietro no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese silencio durara demasiado.

-Sapo dice que oyó a Mística hablar por teléfono con alguien. Decía algo de llevar a Ma... a Pícara con el profesor X- prosiguió, haciendo que Magneto le prestara atención-, y parece ser que eso es lo que ha hecho. Ahora, Pícara está con los frikis X y Ángel también, aunque supongo que este último ya no te interesa tanto.

-Supones bien- masculló Eric, con enojo- Puedes marcharte, te perdono la vida.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es que te puedas permitir perder a un miembro más- bufó Pietro, caminando hasta la puerta.

La cremallera de su chaqueta subió hasta arriba del todo, elevando la prenda y haciéndole un pequeño corte en el cuello. Pietro se detuvo, tragando saliva de forma casi imperceptible.

-Anda con más cuidado, muchacho- siseó el hombre, pasando por su lado- Es hora de buscar nuevos miembros.

Pietro frunció el ceño, manteniéndose en el sitio.

-¿Y qué pasa con Pícara? ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin más?

Magneto se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Tanto te importa esa chica?- replicó; Pietro cerró los puños con impotencia- Tranquilo, conseguiremos que vuelva a nosotros tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto, sal más y búscate otras. Necesito que tengas la mente fría para lo que se avecina.

Anonadado, Pietro siguió sin moverse, observando como Magneto salía de su escondrijo y bajaba las escaleras. Como había dicho, iba a buscar nuevos miembros para la Hermandad.

La luz incidió sobre los párpados de Marie, haciéndola despertar. Tan solo había dormido una mísera hora. Había estado toda la noche moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama, la mayor parte del tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y el resto, mientras dormía.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior de golpe, y dio un salto, bajándose de la cama. Dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia el armario, abriéndolo y encontrando unos vaqueros oscuros junto con una camiseta negra de manga larga. Efectivamente, toda aquella era su ropa, pero con algunas prendas nuevas, que por el momento no tenía ningún interés en examinar.

Tras ponerse un par de guantes a juego con la ropa que había escogido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tenía muy claro adonde ir, o mejor dicho, no tenía idea alguna.

Una voz masculina irrumpió en su mente, eclipsando todos sus pensamientos. "Bienvenida a mi casa, Marie". Marie dio un respingo, asustada. Miró a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie. El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío. "Me llamo Charles Xavier y vivo aquí con otras personas que son como nosotros. No tienes por qué tener miedo".

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Marie a la nada, sintiéndose estúpida por formular aquella pregunta al aire- ¿Por qué no sale a donde pueda verlo?

Escuchó la risa de él en su cabeza, lo cual la desconcertó y la molestó a partes iguales. "Es que no me encuentro cerca del lugar donde estás tú. Tendrás que venir a verme".

-No conozco la casa- replicó Marie, cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo te iré dando instrucciones. Camina y gira a la derecha al final del pasillo".

-Es que... ¿usted ve lo que yo veo?- preguntó Marie, mientras obedecía, asustada y desconcertada.

"También puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que piensas. Ve ahora hacia la izquierda y sube las escaleras que están detrás del recodo que encontrarás en la mitad del corredor".

-¿Cómo está Ángel?- inquirió ella, subiendo los escalones que daban a un diseño totalmente diferente dentro de la mansión. El suelo y las paredes habían dejado de estar recubiertos por madera y parqué para pasar a estar revestidos por placas metálicas.

Marie se preguntó dónde había visto aquel entorno antes. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un sitio muy parecido a la sala tan extraña que aparecía en una de las fotografías colgadas de la pared de los aposentos de Magneto. Otros dos segundos después, se percató de que Charles no le había contestado su pregunta. Se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué no me responde?

Poco después, el sonido de unas ruedas contra aquel suelo tan peculiar, la hizo volverse. Al final del corredor, apareció un hombre que aparentaba una edad entre los treinta y los cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro a ambos lados del rostro y ojos marrones, sobre una silla de ruedas.

-Discúlpame, Marie. Me cuesta menos hablar contigo como lo haría cualquiera- afirmó él, tendiéndole una mano, que ella sacudió ligeramente tras inclinarse un poco para poder hacerlo con mayor facilidad- Solamente dirigirme a ti por telepatía me da dolor de cabeza.

El profesor siguió avanzando por el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi don?

Charles alzó una ceja.

-Así es. Me alegra saber que ya no consideras tu mutación una maldición.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, confundida. Mientras tanto, Charles esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-Antes no me ha respondido a mi pregunta- dijo ella, entonces, mirándolo- ¿Qué pasa con Ángel?

-Warren está estable- contestó Charles, de forma concisa- Ahora mismo está monitorizado, mientras sus heridas sanan. En cuanto a su ala... me temo que no podrá volver a utilizarla.

-Quisiera ir a verlo.

-Está en una sala de aislamiento. Nadie puede entrar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- explicó él, abriendo una puerta que daba a una habitación similar a un laboratorio. En el centro había una camilla, con correas.

Marie se quedó en el umbral, sin atreverse a seguir avanzando. Aquel lugar no le inspiraba un mínimo de confianza. El profesor se giró hacia ella.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Marie. Nadie va a hacerte daño, y tampoco a tu amigo.

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme de usted? Ni siquiera me dejan verlo.

-Podrás verlo cuando se encuentre mejor. Por ahora es muy arriesgado. Te he hecho venir aquí, para hablar de otra cosa. Por favor, toma asiento- la instó él, señalando una silla cercana.

Marie vaciló un instante antes de sentarse. Entonces, el profesor hizo mover a la silla de ruedas en la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica y miró un segundo la puerta, haciendo que ésta se cerrara. Marie hizo el amago de levantarse y correr hacia la salida, pero Charles alzó la mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

-No tengas miedo. He cerrado la puerta porque no es conveniente que escuchen nuestra conversación.

Marie asintió, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca de puro nervio.

-Esto no se trata de Warren, sino de ti- aclaró el profesor, clavando los ojos en los de ella.

-Es por lo del fénix, ¿verdad?- dedujo Marie.

-En efecto. Raven te ha enviado a mí para ver qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo.

Marie frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- inquirió ella, entonces.

-Ya estás haciéndola. Adelante.

-¿Por qué ayuda a Mística, me ayuda a mí, si somos de la Hermandad? ¿No se supone que nosotros somos los buenos y ustedes los malos?

Charles soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Algunos dirían que es al revés, sobre todo en el caso de los humanos- respondió él, poniéndose serio-, pero esa no es la cuestión. Raven y yo nos criamos juntos, no es mi hermana, pero la aprecio como tal. Se fue con Eric cuando descubrió que compartía sus ideales. Sin embargo, nunca hemos dejado de estar en contacto.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, entendiendo muchas cosas.

-¿Usted puede arreglar mi problema?- preguntó, las manos comenzándole a sudar.

-Lo intentaré- le prometió el profesor, con una sonrisa sincera- No puedo eliminar el fénix, pero puedo enjaularlo. Ya lo hice una vez con Jean, y el fénix dejó de manifestarse la mayoría de las veces; solo lo hacía cuando ella se encontraba en peligro extremo.

-Eso es alentador- pudo decir Marie, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

-El problema es que contigo me costará más, debido a tu mutación. Nos dolerá a ambos por lo que tomará tiempo conseguirlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Días o incluso meses. Dependerá de cómo el fénix haya arraigado en ti.

Marie exhaló un suspiro con tristeza. Aquel hombre no podía estar hablando en serio. ¡Meses! Meses sin volver a la que consideraba su casa, meses sin saber nada de Pietro o de Wanda, Dominik y Blob.

-Y... ¿no podré ir a visitar a mis amigos si esto se alarga demasiado?- preguntó, esperanzada.

-Si vas allí, Eric no te dejará volver y todo lo que hayamos avanzado hasta entonces no servirá de nada.

Marie se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras todas sus ilusiones por poder volver pronto a casa se hacían añicos. Siempre que parecía haber encontrado la felicidad, le era arrebatada por una o por otra causa. No obstante, en esta ocasión, conseguiría llegar a ella y hacer que fuera duradera. Se animó pensando que sólo había un modo de lograrlo: retomando el control sobre sí misma para evitar volver a hacer daño a nadie.

Alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el profesor, resuelta.

-Lo haré, pero ¿cómo conseguirá hacer que duerma el fénix?

-Será una tarea difícil- anunció Charles, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia la camilla con correas- Para eso, habrás de tumbarte aquí, y dejarás que te ate.

-¿Por qué tiene que encadenarme?- inquirió Marie, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Charles ladeó el rostro hacia ella.

-En tu mente hay una serie de puertas. Una vez entre en ella, esas puertas se abrirán y el fénix tratará de someterte- explicó- Seguramente tratarás de hacerme daño, pero las correas y un pañuelo que te pondré alrededor de los ojos, lo impedirán.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es un modo de inhabilitarme para defenderme en el caso de que todo sea mentira y quiera torturarme?

El profesor la miró a los ojos, mientras extraía un pañuelo de color blanco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de tweed. El pañuelo con el que cubriría los ojos de Marie.

-Raven tiene gran aprecio por ti, no te dejaría en mis manos si así fuera- respondió él- De todos modos, puede que después de esto sigas pensando que te he querido someter a una tortura. Estarás dormida, pero sentirás dolor. Los dos sufriremos. Entrar en tu mente es como tocar tu piel. En este caso, no absorberás mis poderes porque no tendré contacto físico contigo. ¿Sigues estando dispuesta a hacerlo?

Marie titubeó un segundo antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él y dejar que le atara el pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza.

-Tienes la camilla justo detrás de ti- le indicó Charles- Recuéstate sobre ella y no temas cuando te ate las correas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, sobre todo cuando te inyecte un somnífero muy potente vía intravenosa.

Marie tragó saliva, mientras palpaba tras de sí, buscando la camilla. Cuando la encontró, se acostó, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Charles. Se estremeció al sentir un pinchazo inesperado en la parte interna del codo derecho, cayendo en la cuenta al tiempo de que debía ser porque el profesor le había clavado una jeringa con la sustancia con la que iba a dormirla. Pensó que igual no hubiera hecho falta ningún fármaco, ya que estaba exhausta.

Antes de que se le cerraran los párpados y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, Marie percibió el roce del cuero de las correas contra los tobillos. Charles la estaba atando a la camilla, como le había advertido que haría. Sin embargo, Marie sintió una furia irrefrenable recorrerla en ese momento. Quería soltarse, quería abalanzarse sobre Charles y estrangularlo por osar ponerle una mano encima. Fue una sensación muy intensa, en la que su consciencia y la del fénix se entremezclaron, recibiéndose en un abrazo en el que cada cual intentaba doblegar al contrario. Era como si fuera ella y como si no lo fuera; en cualquier caso, sus músculos no obedecieron ninguna orden y se mantuvieron quietos. Y después paz. Una paz total. Aquella pelea silenciosa había sido tan breve, que Marie llegó a creer que en realidad había sido producto de su enfermiza imaginación.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus extremidades se habían relajado, pese a la fuerte tensión que había notado en ellas cuando Charles la había amarrado. Marie solo veía oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que se dejaba caer y flotaba, como si de una pluma se tratara. Caía y caía, y no veía el final de la caída, pero hubiera permanecido así su vida entera. Todo era calma y sosiego, en el más completo mutismo. Marie no sabría describirlo con palabras, pero si de ella hubiese dependido, hubiera permanecido así mucho tiempo. Sabía que en realidad estaba dormida, y sin embargo, nunca había estado más despierta.

El silencio comenzó a romperse, en cuanto sintió calidez a ambos lados de la cabeza. Debía proceder de las manos de Charles, tan cercanas a ella, que le permitían percibir su tacto aunque no la estuviera tocando. La caída dejó de ser invisible a sus ojos, para golpearla en el rostro. No era física, pero Marie sintió el dolor expandirse por sus articulaciones. La oscuridad se había transformado en una luz cegadora y unas voces irrumpieron en su cabeza. Marie no vio nada más allá de la luz sin horizonte, a excepción de una mancha borrosa de color rojo. La mancha pareció agrandarse y aproximarse a ella un tanto, pero no lo suficiente como para que Marie distinguiera de qué se trataba.

"Él quiere someterte y manejarte, yo quiero liberarte...", un tono siseante resonó en su mente, a la vez que la mancha roja la rodeaba. "No dejes que nos controle".

"¿Marie?", irrumpió la voz del profesor, haciéndose oír entre los susurros que inundaban todo el entorno de Marie. Una brecha se abrió en la pared roja que había conformado la mancha alrededor de ella. "¿Puedes oírme?"

Una punzada de dolor la hizo doblarse, desapareciendo cuando la mancha recuperó terreno y cerró la brecha. "Puedo hacer que el sufrimiento desaparezca, si me dejas. Puedo hacer que se vaya y nos deje en paz", insistió el ente extraño.

"No quiero que nos deje en paz", musitó Marie, intentando ponerse en pie sobre aquel diáfano suelo que no se diferenciaba del resto de muros imperceptibles que se hallaban en torno a ella, salvo el borrón rojo, cuyo color se aclaró.

"Marie", la llamaba Charles, débilmente. El simple hecho de que él estuviera allí también y tratara de intervenir en su especie conversación con la mancha, atormentaba a Marie física y psíquicamente. "Recuerda que sigues siendo la dueña de tu cuerpo, y también puedes serlo, de tu mente. Sólo tienes que concentrarte."

"Dígame qué hacer, por favor", le suplicó Marie, creyendo que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro por la presión que la embargaba al intentar contactar con el profesor, externo a ella.

No obstante, a más tortura, más se aclaraba la mancha. No mucho, ya que aun contrastaba muchísimo con todo lo demás blanco, pero Marie podía notarlo, y aquello la animaba. Si aquella entidad roja representaba la consciencia del fénix, Marie estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para que desapareciera.

"Niega su existencia. Imagínate que no está ahí y..." La voz de Charles se cortó y Marie dejó de percibir la calidez que emanaba de sus manos contra las sienes.

Marie se inquietó. Si hubiese podido hiperventilar, en aquellos instantes lo habría hecho. Con la vacilación de Marie, el borrón había crecido de nuevo, sin dejarle ver nada más que rojo, un rojo como el de la sangre. "Estamos solas ahora, Marie", le dijo el fénix, "Ya no hay dolor, solo venganza".

Marie se abrazó a sí misma, percibiendo cómo los tentáculos y las prolongaciones de la mancha se abalanzaban sobre ella, como si la fueran a engullir. Las otras ocasiones en las que el fénix había ganado y se había hecho con el control, Marie había sido vagamente consciente del proceso. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba enjaulada en su propia mente, podía verlo. Nadie acudiría en su ayuda, tendría que deshacerse ella sola de la mancha si quería seguir siendo ella misma. Era aterrador ver cómo el fénix trataba de apoderarse de su persona, de sus recuerdos y de deseos que Marie ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta que no los vio pasar frente a ella, entremezclándose con la mancha y desapareciendo en el rojo. Trató de pensar desesperadamente en una forma de librarse del fénix, antes de que los pensamientos dejaran de pertenecerle.

Entonces, recordó que en una ocasión había conseguido recuperar el control; no hacía mucho de ello. El día anterior, cuando Warren había recibido aquel impacto que le había desgraciado un ala- en parte, por su culpa-, se había imaginado a ella misma tocando al fénix y robándole las fuerzas. Había funcionado esa vez, pero Marie no tenía idea si lo haría en aquel momento. Quizá la solución no fuera huir del fénix, sino recibirlo en un abrazo. Un abrazo mortal.

Abrió los ojos y alargó una mano, hacia la neblina roja. En cuanto sus dedos la rozaron, la mancha empequeñeció, permitiéndole ver de nuevo la luz. No obstante, la diáfana claridad rápidamente dio paso a una oscuridad que se tragó a Marie. La chica salió disparada, dejándose llevar por un gran remolino de imágenes y sonidos; su consciencia que regresaba a ella.

Poco después abrió los ojos, pero a la realidad. Sus iris en un principio eran negros, lo que asustó a Charles. Paulatinamente fueron tornando a su verde natural, para la tranquilidad del profesor, que movió la silla hasta situarse a su lado para que Marie pudiera verlo. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, tratando de ubicarse. Tras unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que permanecía en el laboratorio, recostada sobre una camilla de sábanas blancas. Unas correas de cuero rodeaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Cerca, estaba Charles que le sonreía, y más allá, varias estanterías con frascos de cristal cuyo contenido Marie prefería no saber.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los del profesor, y le devolvió la sonrisa, sin energía. Su corazón comenzó a latir más calmadamente, con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Marie?- le preguntó él, en un susurro.

-Vuelvo a ser yo- respondió la chica, irguiéndose todo lo posible, teniendo en cuenta que sus muñecas no podían separarse de la camilla. Un mareo la sacudió rápidamente, haciendo que volviera a su posición inicial con brusquedad- ¿Qué me pasa?

-Los efectos del somnífero aun no se han disipado, y has intentado levantarte demasiado deprisa- le explicó Charles, desatándole los tobillos- Sólo has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra, Marie. Tienes que aguantar lo suficiente para que yo pueda entrar en tu mente y quedarme el tiempo necesario para enjaular a la bestia.

-¿Mañana lo haremos de nuevo?- cuestionó Marie, con tristeza. Había sido muy doloroso y no quería repetirlo. Incluso sentía el peso en sus articulaciones.

-Mañana lo haremos de nuevo- afirmó el profesor, procediendo a liberar sus muñecas- Ahora, deberías ir a almorzar.

-¿A almorzar?- reiteró Marie, desconcertada- ¡Pero si ni siquiera he desayunado!

El profesor asintió, con una sonrisa leve.

-Hemos pasado toda la mañana aquí, son más de las dos y media de la tarde. Debes tener hambre.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró Marie, teniendo más cuidado en esta ocasión a la hora de incorporarse un tanto sobre la camilla.

-En la mente el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente- aclaró Charles, apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio- Este tipo de somníferos funcionan durante una media de ocho horas, pero contigo sus efectos se reducen, debido al fénix.

Marie asintió, asimilando la nueva información. Entonces, alzó la vista, clavándola en el profesor.

-¿Dónde se toma el almuerzo aquí?

Charles sonrió, avanzando hacia la puerta; Marie yendo tras él.

-Baja las escaleras que hay al final del pasillo a la izquierda y encontrarás otro pasillo. Al fondo están las cocinas; puedes coger cosas de la despensa o de la nevera y prepararte lo que te plazca.

-Gracias, Charles.

Charles se giró hacia ella, al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre.

-Mientras estés aquí, será mejor que te dirijas a mí como profesor- le dijo, divertido, aunque sus facciones no lo expresaran- Las clases comienzan a las cuatro.

-Clases- repitió Marie, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tengo que ir?

-Deberías, si quieres integrarte.

-¿Y si no quiero?- cuestionó Marie- Solo me quedaré unos días.

Charles la miró con seriedad.

-Dudo mucho que solo sean unos días, Marie- declaró- Échale un mínimo de dos meses.

-¡¿Dos meses?!- se escandalizó Marie- No puede estar hablando en serio.

-Ya te dije antes que podríamos tardar mucho tiempo en debilitar al fénix- replicó Charles, con calma- Con Jean, fueron varios años.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente. No regresaría a casa tan pronto como creía. La única persona más cercana en la que confiaba plenamente, era Ángel y estaba moribundo. ¿Pietro y Wanda lo sabrían ya? Seguramente sí. Mística les debía haber dicho ya lo que había pasado y las razones por las que se había ido.

-No será todo tan malo, ya lo verás- la animó el profesor, adivinando sus pensamientos- Harás nuevos amigos.

-Me gustan los que tengo- repuso Marie, en un murmullo, observando cómo Charles abandonaba la estancia.

Marie hizo lo mismo unos segundos después, siguiendo el trayecto que había hasta las cocinas que le había indicado el profesor. Mientras caminaba, sonreía con ironía, recordando a Dominik un mes atrás: " El colegio. Es una de las formas de perder el tiempo más absurdas de las que haya oído hablar. Sobre todo si estás en Secundaria". Dominik y su sencilla forma de ver la vida. Lo echaría de menos, pero no tanto como añoraría a Pietro. Pietro y su sentido del humor, sus bromas, su forma tan peculiar de preocuparse por ella. En definitiva, echaría de menos a Pietro y a su forma de ser antes de que todo se torciera y la angustia y sus absurdos celos lo invadieran.


	22. Capítulo 22 Un cambio a mejor o a peor?

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia_.

CAPÍTULO 22. ¿Un cambio a mejor o a peor?

Bajó las escaleras, sin encontrarse con nadie por el camino. Se oían voces de adolescentes a través de las paredes. Debían estar en su tiempo de descanso o comiendo en alguna sala destinada a ello. En cualquier caso, Marie agradeció hallar el corredor vacío. No estaba de humor para encontrarse en la tesitura que le surgiría cuando dudara si saludar o no a personas que no conocía, y sobre todo, presentarse a aquellos extraños.

Pensando en eso, entró en las cocinas a paso ligero. Eran enormes, de techos altos y muy bien equipadas. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que vivirían en aquella casa, estaba impoluta. Caminó con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor y observando el sitio. Armarios aglutinados en un extremo, constituyendo numerosas despensas, y frigoríficos enormes en el otro. Había varios ventanales que iluminaban toda la estancia y en medio, varias mesas, que debían haber colocado allí por si a alguien le apetecía más comer en las cocinas que en otro sitio; al menos, eso fue lo que supuso Marie. También, varios fregaderos y vitrocerámicas. Marie no había visto en su vida una vitrocerámica, ya que aun no habían salido siquiera en el mercado. Sin embargo, Charles parecía un hombre adelantado a su tiempo, y con mucho dinero, por lo que podría permitirse el lujo de ser uno de los primeros en conseguir innovaciones para sí y su provecho.

Marie suspiró con alivio al ver más allá una chimenea; eso sí sabría utilizarlo si quería cocinarse algo caliente. No obstante, en aquel momento, no se encontraba muy hambrienta, por lo que se encaminó hacia una de las neveras. Había algunos _tupperware_ en determinados estantes, con nombres como "Kitty", "Peter" o "Evan", que no significaban nada para Marie. Alicaída, buscó en los cajones del frigorífico, encontrando fruta. Tomó una manzana, que se escurrió entre sus dedos cuando sintió a través de la tela de la camiseta negra que llevaba, que le daban un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Marie se dio la vuelta, con tanta violencia que cerró la puerta de la nevera con la espalda sin proponérselo. Frente a ella, estaba el chico de ojos verdes que había visto escondido la noche anterior, antes de que Logan la llevara a su cuarto. Frunció el ceño, descubriendo la sonrisa descarada que decoraba el rostro de él. Con todo, no se había percatado de que la manzana se había esfumado entre chispas azules antes de llegar al suelo, y que ahora se hallaba en las manos de otro muchacho, de piel azulada. Entre ambos adolescentes, había otro de tez pálida, corto cabello rubio y ojos azules; a Marie le pareció un chico un tanto asustadizo.

-Debes de ser la nueva- le dijo John, entonces, tendiéndole una mano.

Marie se quedó mirando la mano, reacia a dársela. John la retiró, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Debes de ser el que estaba espiando anoche- replicó ella, de forma un poco hosca.

-Tú eres la chica que Scotty y su novia querían añadir a su armada de los súper perfectos- afirmó John, arrebatándole la manzana a Kurt y dándole un mordisco.

-Ya veo que los rumores corren deprisa- observó Marie, entornando los ojos y situando en la encimera la manzana mordida que John le había colocado en las manos, asqueada.

-No te imaginas cuánto- terció el chico de color azul, sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina- Soy Kurt, Kurt Wagner.

Marie alzó la barbilla, señalando con ella a los otros dos adolescentes.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Bobby Drake- respondió el que estaba más rezagado, con un hilillo de voz.

-Señor John Allerdyce- contestó el de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro- Estarás encantada de conocerme.

Marie bufó al escuchar aquello.

-Estoy tan encantada de conocerte como lo estoy de estar aquí- replicó ella, con hastío.

-¿No quieres estar aquí?- inquirió Bobby, acercándose algo más con indecisión.

-Obviamente no- dijo John, antes de que Marie pudiera abrir la boca para contestarle exactamente lo mismo- La pregunta que debemos hacernos es cómo ha llegado hasta aquí y por qué sigue estando aquí si no quiere- John se volvió entonces hacia ella, alzando una ceja- ¿Te tienen prisionera?

Marie no pudo evitar que sus labios se torcieran mostrando algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, para contento de John.

-Podría irme si quisiera- respondió ella, escuetamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces si no quieres estar aquí?- cuestionó Kurt, abriendo la nevera y cogiendo otra manzana intacta, que le tendió a Marie. Ella la cogió, agradecida.

-Las circunstancias no me lo permiten.

-¿Qué circunstancias son esas?- se interesó John, apoyándose contra la encimera, junto a Marie.

-Unas que no te incumben- replicó Marie, comenzando a sentirse molesta- Siento ser antipática, pero ¿por qué eres tan cotilla?

-Es así desde siempre- declaró Bobby, rascándose la nuca.

-Así es- convino John, inclinándose levemente hacia ella-, pero tu caso me interesa especialmente.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó ella, apartándose un tanto.

-Puede que no nos recuerdes, pero ya nos hemos visto antes- afirmó John- En el centro comercial de Yonkers. Estabas con la Hermandad.

Marie le dio un bocado a su manzana, antes de responderle:

-Lo estaba.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó entonces, John.

Marie alzó la vista para mirarlo, ceñuda.

-¿Cómo es qué?

-Magneto- aclaró él, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Has tratado alguna vez con él?

Ella asintió, con aflicción, recordando la noche en que había perdido el control y había estado a punto de matar a Pietro. Los ojos casi llegaron a humedecérsele, pero llegó a contenerse a tiempo. No podía mostrarse tan débil delante de aquellos chicos. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era ella también una chiquilla perdida? ¿No seguía siéndolo? Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de ellos.

-Perdonadme, tengo que irme- dijo, antes de dirigirse a zancadas hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh!- la llamó John, a su espalda- ¿Vas a ir a clase?

Sin embargo, Marie no pareció escucharlo y salió atropelladamente de las cocinas, corriendo a su habitación y deseando encontrar el camino antes de encontrarse con nadie más.

-No creo que ir a clases sea lo que más le importe en este momento- opinó Bobby, tomando asiento frente a John.

-No has debido hacerle tantas preguntas- lo recriminó Kurt, abriendo el frigorífico de nuevo para hacerse con un zumo de manzana.

-¿Qué sabréis vosotros?- les espetó John, malhumorado, caminando hacia la salida.

-Nada, lo mismo que tú- replicó Kurt, dejando el zumo a un lado- ¿Adónde vas?

-A hablar con ella.

-Deja de incordiarla, si no quieres que te haga daño- le aconsejó Bobby, girándose en su silla hacia él- Con el agobio que tenía encima, parecía ser bastante capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Se supone que eso que has dicho debería hacer que se me pasara por la cabeza el retractarme? Ni siquiera nos ha dicho cómo se llama.

Kurt negó en silencio, con desaprobación.

-Suerte encontrando su cuarto- le dijo, plenamente consciente de que John no daría su brazo a torcer.

El pirómano cerró la mano derecha en un puño y alzó el pulgar, antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Si no lo conociera, diría que le gusta- masculló Kurt, una vez John se hubo ido.

-No le gusta- contrarió Bobby- Está obsesionado con la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto, sólo eso. Y ella pertenece a la Hermandad.

Kurt asintió, pensativo, mientras le daba un primer sorbo a su zumo de manzana.

Entretanto, Marie subía los escalones que antes había bajado para ir a la cocina, deshaciendo el trayecto hasta el corredor donde había tenido la primera sesión de "desintoxicación" del fénix con el profesor. Se iba frotando las mejillas, distraídamente, limpiándose las lágrimas y maldiciéndose a sí misma por su debilidad, cuando chocó contra el pecho de alguien que le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Alzó los ojos, encontrándose con un grupo de dos chicos y dos chicas que tendrían más o menos su edad. Bastaba con que no deseara encontrarse con nadie para que se encontrara con el mayor número de personas posible. Abatida, se dijo que el camino hasta su cuarto tampoco era tan largo.

-Mira mejor por donde andas, idiota- le espetó el muchacho contra el cual había tropezado. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía el cabello blanco y de punta, lo que contrastaba con su tez morena.

Marie se apartó a un lado, sin responderle. Esperaba que siguieran bajando las escaleras, pero no lo hicieron.

Una de las chicas, de apariencia asiática, se adelantó y situó una mano en el hombro del chico que había insultado a Marie de esa manera tan gratuita.

-Evan, ¿esa no es la novia de Quicksilver?- dijo, señalando a Marie con el dedo.

El llamado Evan fijó su mirada en Marie, analizándola. Tras unos dos segundos, frunció el ceño.

-Júbilo tiene razón- apoyó el otro chico, musculoso y de mandíbula cuadrada.

Evan pareció enfurecerse.

-Si es así, ¿sabías que por culpa del capullo de tu novio y de tu amigo el pajarraco, mi tía estuvo varios días muy grave con una conmoción cerebral?- largó Evan, acercándose peligrosamente a Marie.

La pobre no hizo más que apretarse contra la pared, y llevar sus manos a la espalda. Lo máximo que consiguió apartarse de él fueron dos pasos. Ahora entendía por qué le parecía tan familiar su rostro. Debía ser el sobrino de Tormenta.

-¿No sería justo devolver la jugada?- cuestionó Evan, dejando ver su antebrazo, cuya piel comenzó a ondularse.

Marie se quedó muy quieta, sus ojos fijos en el clavo de hueso puntiagudo que emergió del interior de Evan. Como tenía las manos tras la espalda, consiguió quitarse un guante sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

-Tío, creo que deberías llevar esto con más calma- advirtió el otro chico, con preocupación- Tendrá sus razones para estar aquí si anda tan campante por los pasillos.

-Eso es cierto- convino la chica que no había dicho nada hasta entonces. El cabello liso, castaño y corto hacía que su cara pareciera más redonda de lo que era y largas pestañas rodeaban sus grandes ojos marrones- Los profesores la habrán dejado entrar.

Evan apretó la mandíbula. Parecía bastante dispuesto a hacer daño a Marie y le enfadaba el hecho de que sus amigos le pusieran trabas.

-¿Qué pasa, Daniels?- irrumpió una voz masculina tras ellos- ¿De nuevo causando problemas?

Evan, Júbilo, y los otros dos chicos se giraron al tiempo. Marie llevó la mirada más allá del hombro de Evan, descubriendo a John.

-¿De nuevo metiéndote en los problemas de los demás, Allerdyce?- replicó Evan, jugueteando con aquel fragmento de hueso punzante, pasándoselo de una mano a otra.

John esbozó una sonrisa torcida, abriendo el puño de su mano izquierda y dejando ver un mechero. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, pero en vez de un mechero, había una pequeña llamita de fuego.

-Es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre- declaró Pyros, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya- bufó Evan, con fastidio- Pues dedica tu preciado tiempo libre en otra cosa y sigue avanzando por el pasillo hasta que te pierda de vista.

-Te gustaría, ¿no? Pues resulta que no tengo la más mínima intención de irme. Haznos un favor a todos y vete tú- a continuación, John alzó el mentón, señalando con él a Marie- Deberías dejarla en paz.

-Hay tantas cosas que debería hacer...- suspiró Evan, con burla.

-Como irte, por ejemplo- indicó John, ufano.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Era evidente que John no era santo de la devoción de Evan, y que era mutuo. El amigo de Daniels se puso a su lado y levantó una mano en un gesto apaciguador.

-Podríais tranquilizaros- dijo, tratando de calmar los ánimos- No hay motivos por los que tengáis que discutir en esta ocasión.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo diría que sí- repuso John, divirtiéndose aunque sus rasgos no lo demostraran- Aléjate de mi prima, imbécil.

Marie abrió los ojos como platos, con sorpresa. Los otros se volvieron para mirarla con incredulidad. Mientras, John movió los labios silenciosamente, diciéndole que le siguiera el juego.

-¿Tu prima?- se carcajeó Evan- Venga ya, si seguro que ni siquiera se sabe tu nombre.

-John- dijo Marie, irguiéndose un tanto, cuando se recuperó de la impresión- Se llama John.

-¿Lo veis?- rió John a sus espaldas.

Evan se dio la vuelta, suspicaz.

-Eso no demuestra nada. Ha podido ser mera casualidad que acertara. Hay mucha gente que se llama así- replicó él, molesto- ¿Acaso te sabes tú su nombre?

-Claro- respondió John, adquiriendo un semblante más serio- Vaya pregunta más estúpida; es mi prima.

-Pues dínoslo- terció Júbilo, con interés.

Las neuronas de John hicieron sinapsis en una décima de segundo, buscando un nombre al rostro de Marie.

-Anna- contestó, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Marie.

-Por supuesto- resopló Evan- ¿Quién me prueba que ese es su nombre de verdad?

Marie se escabulló, situándose a la derecha de John.

-Si tanto interés tenías, podrías habérmelo preguntado a mí- contestó ella, alzando una ceja.

-Me importa un comino cómo te llames- masculló Evan, apretando los puños- Que Allerdyce y tú seáis primos no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño. Pienso hacerte pagar lo de mi tía.

-Inténtalo- lo instó John, con una sonrisa descarada, mientras hacía crecer la llama que yacía en su mano derecha-, a ver si tienes coj**es.

Evan caminó un paso hacia delante, haciendo que otra púa ósea sobresaliera de su antebrazo.

-Evan, detente- le pidió la chica de pelo corto y castaño- No caigas en su provocación...

El sobrino de Tormenta ladeó el rostro hacia ella por un momento.

-Kitty, agradezco tu fingida preocupación, pero aquí todos sabemos que lo que más te importa es tu propia seguridad- le espetó Evan- Vete si no quieres meterte en líos.

La muchacha apretó los labios y cerró los puños, antes de seguir su trayecto hacia abajo por las escaleras.

-Cálmate, Evan- intervino su amigo- Estás nervioso, todos lo estamos. Kitty tiene razón. Ya sabes como es Allerdyce...

-Sí, sí- cortó John- Allerdyce sigue aquí, ¿lo olvidáis?

Los hombros de Evan se tensaron un instante, antes de que se volviera y lanzara una de las púas hacia donde estaban John y Marie.

Marie no hizo más que agacharse y cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos. Unos segundos después, separó los dedos del rostro, a tiempo de ver como John conseguía coger el hueso, con un reflejo sorprendente. Seguidamente, el fuego que había estado descansado en la palma de su mano derecha aumentó de tamaño hasta dar lugar a una gran llamarada que terminó abrasando el cabello de Evan. El sobrino de Ororo soltó un alarido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de apagar la llama. Mientras tanto, John reía sádicamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de lo lindo con la escena.

-¡Voy por un extintor!- avisó el amigo de Evan, corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Ya deberías saber que el fuego no se apagará a menos que yo quiera pararlo- se burló John, cruzándose de brazos.

Marie lo miró, escandalizada.

-¡Páralo, por favor!- le suplicó Júbilo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la situaba sobre la cabeza de Evan, intentando hacer que el fuego se fuera- ¡Vas a matarlo!

-¿No es eso lo que él pretendía hacer con nosotros con su mala costumbre de lanzarnos pinchos sin motivo?- replicó John mordazmente.

-John, es suficiente- musitó Marie, incorporándose.

Viendo que el chico no parecía tener ninguna gana de acabar con todo aquello, ya que parecía todo un juego para él, Marie agarró su mano con la que tenía sin guante. La llama que había terminado con todo el cabello de Evan y que amenazaba con dejarle graves quemaduras en la cabeza, fue empequeñeciendo a medida que John perdía fuerzas. Marie alzó la mano que no sujetaba la de John, instintivamente, y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en su propósito: hacer que el fuego desapareciera. De ese modo, la llama se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, dejando ver la cabeza de Evan, ahora calva y amoratada.

John se tambaleó y Marie lo soltó, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a escuchar voces y sonidos, y la vista se le emborronaba. Tuvo que agarrarlo otra vez por debajo de las axilas, porque estuvo a punto de caer desvanecido al suelo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- anunció el chico que había ido a por el extintor, dejándolo a un lado para acercarse a su amigo, que se hallaba inconsciente en los brazos de Júbilo.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?- le preguntó Marie a John entretanto, tratando de apoyarlo contra la pared.

-Algo mareado- respondió él, en voz baja- ¿No vas a darme las gracias?

Marie clavó los ojos en su rostro lívido, en el que resaltaban sus iris verdes.

-Lo que acabas de hacer ahora mismo no ha estado bien- dijo, finalmente, volviendo a ponerse el guante en la mano que tenía descubierta.

-Tampoco lo que has hecho tú. Sólo trataba de defendernos- alegó John, irguiéndose hasta que su espalda entera terminó contra la pared.

-Puede que en un principio lo hicieras- susurró Marie-, pero te has pasado con el tal Evan.

-¿Y él no con nosotros?- replicó John, casi con enojo.

-Admite que querías lucirte- insistió ella- Admítelo y no volveré a decirte que haberle quemado la cabeza ha sido demasiado.

John la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-No es suficiente- concluyó. Antes de que Marie abriera la boca para contestarle, John la acalló con un gesto- Lo admitiré si me dices tu nombre.

-Anna- sonrió la chica- Has acertado.

-Mentirosa- la acusó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Sólo es un nombre, ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo? Yo te he dicho el mío.

-No te he mentido- replicó Marie, sentándose en el suelo a su lado- Mi nombre completo es Anna Marie.

-Apuesto por que suelen llamarte Marie.

-Solían...- respondió ella, apesadumbrada- En la Hermandad nos llamábamos por lo que Mística considera nombres reales.

-Nombres basados en la mutación, supongo- dedujo John, apartándose el pelo sudoroso de la frente, mientras observaba a los amigos de Evan, tratando de reanimarlo.

Marie asintió, volviendo la cabeza hacia el mismo sitio que John.

-El mío es Pícara- le dijo, tendiéndole una mano enguantada.

John se la dio, sonriente.

-Pyros.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- inquirió Scott, que acababa de aparecer tras rodear un recodo. Charles lo acompañaba.

-Ahora sí que estamos en problemas- refunfuñó John, frotándose la comisura del labio y borrando la sonrisa que éste dibujaba al mismo tiempo.

Marie tragó saliva cuando los ojos del profesor se fijaron en ella.

-Scott, acompaña a la señorita Lee. Llevaréis al señor Daniels a la enfermería- ordenó Charles, dándole la espalda a sus alumnos, y avanzando en la dirección por la que había venido- Rasputin- llamó al amigo de Evan-, Allerdyce, y Marie vendréis conmigo.

El recorrido por el pasillo siguiendo al profesor transcurrió silencioso, hasta que el chico al que Charles había llamado "Rasputin", - Marie supuso que ese debía ser su apellido-, rompió la calma.

-Así que... Evan tenía razón. No puedes ser su primo- le murmuró a John- Ni siquiera te sabes su nombre. Dijiste que se llamaba Anna, pero el profesor la ha llamado Marie.

Antes de que John pudiera decir algo, Marie se apresuró a responder en su lugar.

-Mi nombre es Anna Marie, pero Johnny es el único que me llama Anna.

Rasputin alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Johnny?- repitió, casi con sorna.

-No sé por qué te hace tanta gracia- replicó John, con fastidio- Es una broma entre nosotros, ¿verdad, Annie?

Marie lo aferró por el brazo, susurrándole amenazadoramente: "Por ahí sí que no paso". John se encogió de hombros, respondiéndole con un "Tú has empezado".

El amigo de Evan tuvo la sensación de que sobraba.

-¿Estáis seguros de que sois primos y no novios?

Marie se apartó de John como si le hubiera dado un calambre, enrojeciendo a más no poder. Por su parte, John sacudió la cabeza y se recolocó la chaqueta.

-Ya tengo novio, y no es John- aclaró Marie, desviando la mirada. Hubiera preferido la expresión "Ya tengo novio o algo parecido", pero no hubiera sonado tan firme. Además, Pietro era lo más similar a un novio que había tenido en su vida, porque con Cody no había llegado a sentir mucho más que un hormigueo en las manos al verlo y no se había pasado los días enteros pensando en él antes de que lo dejara en coma. Recordar a Pietro de nuevo, hizo que reapareciera la congoja que había sentido cuando salió apresuradamente de las cocinas unos minutos antes.

"Graciosa vuestra conversación" comentó el profesor en la mente de sus alumnos. Marie, John y Rasputin se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. Charles iba varios metros por delante, no podía haber escuchado gran parte de lo que habían estado hablando.

-Siento el comportamiento de Evan- dijo entonces el chico fornido.

-Pues no le perdono- resopló John- ¿cómo te quedas?

-No te hablaba a ti, zopenco; me dirigía a ella.

Marie ladeó el rostro hacia él, prestando atención sin mucho interés.

-Cuando se altera, le es difícil controlarse. Te agradezco que lo hayas ayudado antes. No deberíamos prejuzgar a los demás con tanta rapidez- reconoció Rasputin, algo avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la nuca- Me llamo Peter.

Marie asintió, aceptando su disculpa.

-Todos cometemos errores, muchas veces sin darnos cuenta- musitó ella, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Sin embargo, a Peter pareció bastarle con eso.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta muestra de consideración hacia mi prima Anna no es porque el profesor está ahí delante?- soltó John, entornando los ojos.

-Rasputin está siendo más honesto que tú, Allerdyce- terció Charles, abriendo la puerta de su despacho e invitándolos a pasar y tomar asiento, mientras él se situaba cerca de la ventana- Por cierto, que Anna Marie y tú seáis primos es una novedad- agregó, con una ligera sonrisa.

Tensa, Marie comenzó a mover el pie derecho de forma casi frenética, golpeando el parqué. Evidentemente el profesor sabía que no tenían ningún parentesco, pero no añadió nada más. Marie pensó que John había llevado la bromita demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, algo tan banal como que los alumnos de aquella escuela creyeran que era prima suya no le preocupaba mucho; lo que sí lo hacía, eran las razones por las cuales el profesor los había llevado hasta su estudio. Cuando les había dicho que lo acompañaran, parecía severo. De hecho, su semblante había cambiado nuevamente, y toda curva que trazaran sus labios había desaparecido, dando lugar a una expresión pétrea. Seguramente, todo aquello se debiera a lo acontecido con Evan. No se equivocó.

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de por qué ha comenzado la pelea?- preguntó entonces, Charles, colocando los antebrazos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de las manos. Marie se fijó en que eran largos y finos, y rápidamente se recriminó a sí misma por pensar en aquello en esos momentos.

-La ha comenzado Allerdyce- acusó Peter.

-Además de lelo, trolero- refunfuñó John, cruzándose de brazos- La comenzó Daniels, obviamente.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó el amigo de Evan- Él lo provocó.

El profesor calló por unos instantes, y luego miró a Marie con fijeza. Ella se ruborizó un tanto al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se fijaban en su persona.

-Marie, tú estabas allí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- inquirió Charles.

Marie entreabrió la boca, pero Rasputin habló primero.

-¡Eso no es justo! No le puede preguntar a ella, que es la prima de Allerdyce. ¡Se pondrá de su parte!

Charles alzó la ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

-Me interesa su opinión especialmente. Tiene tanto derecho a hablar como cualquiera de vosotros- el profesor se volvió hacia la chica, expectante- Adelante, Marie.

La muchacha guardó silencio por un momento, ya que tenía un dilema interno. Por un lado, Peter había tenido razón al decir que John había provocado a Evan, pero por otra parte, Evan había estado dispuesto a hacerle daño, mucho daño, y John la había defendido, a pesar de que no había sido muy amable con él cuando lo conoció en las cocinas. El problema era que sí bien era cierto lo que el profesor había dicho sobre enjaular al fénix que habitaba en su interior, Marie pasaría mucho tiempo en aquel colegio y tendría que relacionarse aunque no quisiera con John y con Rasputin. Si le echaba la culpa a uno de los dos por lo que había sucedido, ¿eso después no tendría repercusiones negativas hacia ella? Quizá lo mejor sería no ponerse de parte de nadie, no darle la razón ni a John ni a Peter. Lo peor de todo era que Marie tenía bien presente que Charles sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento de silencio, y eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

Finalmente, Marie alzó la mirada, preparada para contestar.

 _N/A: Buenas! Siento no haber podido actualizar, pero como me considero una persona que cumple con lo que dice y llevo- si no me equivoco- tres semanas sin subir nuevos caps, ya que prometí que eran dos por semana, pienso subir hoy 6 de golpe:) Un saludo!_


	23. Capítulo 23 Un castigo ejemplar

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 23. Un castigo ejemplar.

En los últimos días, la casa de Magneto se había transformado por completo. Había pasado de ser un lugar totalmente calmado a estar repleto de bullicio. Desde que Eric Lehnsherr había salido de su escondite, lo que quedaba de la Hermandad trabajaba sin descanso. Bueno, ¿he dicho lo que quedaba de la Hermandad? Quería decir, la mayoría de lo que quedaba de la Hermandad, ya que a Sapo se le daba demasiado bien escabullirse y Pietro... Digamos que no acataba las órdenes exactamente como se las imponían. Eso sumado a la ausencia de Raven había generado un ambiente de tensión, inquietud y desesperanza entre la mayor parte de los integrantes de la Hermandad.

Aquel día, sin embargo, las cosas transcurrieron de un modo un poco diferente. Magneto se había llevado a Blob y a Sapo consigo el día anterior en una excursión a una reunión de mutantes que se celebraba en unas ruinas de una fábrica abandonada. Dominik y Pietro se habían quedado en la casa, completamente solos. Se suponía que debían estar allí para cuidar de ella.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Blob, la única que tenía televisión a la que podían acceder, aparte de la de Pietro. Dominik recostado sobre un sofá y Pietro sentado en el suelo dándole golpecitos con los dedos al ritmo de una música que sólo él conocía. Cabe decir que Pietro no había visitado su cuarto desde que Mística se llevó a Wanda y desde que Marie dejó la Hermandad. Ahora dormía en la primera planta, cerca de Dominik. Podía dormir tranquilo,- lo poco que dormía-, ya que Sapo descansaba en los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Desde aquel fatídico día en el que Pietro había perdido a su hermana, Sapo no hacía más que mirarlo con desdén y con odio, como si estuviera esperando que algo malo pasara. Tampoco es que eso le importara demasiado a Pietro, ya que no creía que las cosas pudieran irle mucho peor.

La televisión estaba puesta a un volumen bajo, un programa de cotilleo que sonaba casi como un murmullo que contrastaba con el sonido que hacía la lluvia al golpear el ventanal. En esos últimos días había estado lloviendo sin cesar, sin tregua. A pesar de los ruidos que hacía la mano de Pietro contra el suelo, Dominik tenía ya los párpados entrecerrados, a punto de dormirse, cuando el chico atizó el piso con fuerza y se levantó a la velocidad de un rayo. Dominik dio un respingo, despejándose por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, frotándose los ojos y desechando los últimos vestigios de sueño que le quedaban.

-¿Que qué pasa?- bramó Pietro, volviéndose hacia él- ¡Que no aguanto más, joder! Tengo que irme de aquí, tengo que...

-¿Ir a ver a Pícara?- supuso Dominik, poniéndose en pie con lentitud- Si Magneto se entera de que te has marchado...

-No se enteraría- repuso el chico, casi con desesperación- Estaría aquí antes de que él volviera. Mucho antes.

-Es posible- accedió Dominik- Aun así, creo que ya tienes suficientes problemas y cosas en las que pensar, como para que ahora vayas buscando más.

-Necesito saber por qué- insistió Pietro, dejándose caer contra el alféizar de la ventana, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello- Por qué se fue. Ella me prometió...

-Pietro, eres muy joven- cortó Dominik, aunque él solo le llevaba unos cinco años- A lo largo de la vida verás que la gente suele prometer muchas cosas, que a menudo no cumple.

-Me importa tres leches lo que suela hacer la gente- gruñó el muchacho- No creo que sea tan difícil de entender. Sólo quiero saber sus motivos.

-¿Sus motivos o si ya tenía pensado irse desde hacía tiempo con Warren?- replicó Avalancha, mordazmente, alzando una ceja.

-Yo no he mencionado a Warren- masculló Pietro, dándole la espalda.

-Claro que no. Pero te conozco, Pietro. Sé que en algún momento lo has pensado- Pietro ladeó el rostro, inclinando la cabeza al escucharlo- Yo estaba allí cuando Pícara lo atacó sin querer. En ese momento no era ella la que controlaba su cuerpo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no tenía intención de atacarlo?- musitó el muchacho, girándose hacia él- ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba todo preparado para buscar una excusa que resultara creíble y que les ayudara a marcharse con los frikis X?

Avalancha lo miró como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo que pasó no pudo haber sido preparado, Pietro- repuso, con seriedad- Fue... brutal. Tenías que haber visto como el ala casi se le partió en dos.

-A la palomita le fascina el rollo suicida- replicó Pietro, entornando los ojos- Nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza; lo más probable será que no le importaba tener que sacrificarse por una causa mayor, como la de Marie.

-¿Y esa causa mayor era...?

Pietro le lanzó la mirada que le hubiera lanzado alguien que lo considerase algo corto de cascos.

-¡Irse con el _ruedas_!

Dominik exhaló un suspiro de resignación, acercándose al chico y situando una mano en su hombro. Pietro lo miró con recelo.

-Ángel se quedó inconsciente por el dolor- dijo, con lentitud- En cuanto a Pícara, no pudo haber fingido ser poseída por el fénix. Yo lo vi; fue solo un instante, pero sus ojos eran negros por completo. Al segundo después, volvían a ser como siempre.

-Quizá te lo imaginaste- bufó Pietro, reacio a creer en sus palabras.

-Los celos te ciegan, Pietro- observó Dominik, impasible- Te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte por Ángel.

Pietro se desasió de su agarre, molesto.

-Tú no puedes asegurarme nada- contrarió- En todo caso, sería Marie o él mismo quien podrían corroborar que me equivoco, y eso no suele pasar.

Dominik se cruzó de brazos con exasperación.

-Puedo asegurártelo porque Ángel ya sentía interés por otra persona cuando Pícara llegó a la Hermandad- dijo, como si estuviera luchando interiormente consigo mismo.

Pietro notó que estaba nervioso, aunque sus facciones no lo dejaran ver. Frunció el ceño, confundido. La única chica con la que Ángel había tenido relación antes de conocer a Marie era Wanda. Pero no podía ser... ¿o sí?

-¿Debo suponer que estás hablando de mi hermana?- cuestionó Pietro, sin rodeos.

Dominik asintió, apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablabas con él a escondidas para que yo no me enterase?

Avalancha soltó una carcajada, impertérrito.

-El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Pietro...

-Cuando echo a correr, lo hace- lo cortó él, con una sonrisa torcida.

-No estamos hablando de eso- replicó Dominik con hastío- Si sé todas esas cosas, es porque simplemente me limito a ser observador.

-Yo también observo y no me he dado cuenta hasta que tú me lo has dicho.

-Tendrás que aprender a observar mejor- Dominik sonrió levemente- O quizá el problema sea que no observamos las mismas cosas.

-Puede ser- accedió Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que el chico añadiera:- Voy a ir a buscarla.

-Se me ocurre otra cosa que tal vez sea más conveniente para todos- irrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Tanto Pietro como Dominik dieron un respingo, antes de darse la vuelta y descubrir a Mística apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Pietro apretó la mandíbula, cerrando las manos en puños.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer- comentó Avalancha, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-¿Cuál es esa cosa?- inquirió Pietro, a pesar de que a él también le gustaría conocer las razones por las que Raven se había mantenido lejos de la Hermandad aquellos días. Sin embargo, le interesaba más cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con Marie.

Los labios de Raven fueron dibujando una sonrisa paulatinamente a medida que avanzaba hacia Dominik y Pietro, y dejaba ver la mano que traía tras la espalda, en la que sujetaba unos folios, un sobre y un bolígrafo.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?- preguntó el chico, cogiendo lo que ella le tendía. En el sobre estaba escrita una dirección, acompañada de un nombre: Anna Marie D'Ancanto. Pietro era lo suficientemente listo como para saber lo que Raven pretendía que hiciera- ¿Quieres que le escriba?

-No pensé que la idea te pareciera tan mala- respondió Raven, alzando una ceja al escuchar el matiz de decepción que teñía sus palabras.

-Preferiría ir a verla; además no soy muy bueno con estas cosas- alegó Pietro, aunque sin soltar los materiales que le había dado la mujer.

-A mí me parece bien- terció Dominik- Yo podría ayudarte si lo necesitas. Quizá sea lo más prudente en este momento.

-Sí, no creo que a Eric le guste que te vayas en estos momentos- indicó Raven.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- replicó Pietro, entornando los ojos- ¿Tanto se tardaba en ir a dejar a mi hermana adonde sea que la hayas llevado?

-Tenía otros asuntos que atender- contestó Mística, fijando sus ojos ámbar en los de Pietro. Una amenaza latente parecía relampaguear en el fondo de sus iris, pero él no pareció darse cuenta- Asuntos que no te conciernen en absoluto- agregó.

-¿Ah, no?- tentó Pietro, avanzando hacia ella, ceñudo- ¿Y qué me dices sobre las razones que tiene Ma... Pícara para estar con el _ruedas_ en vez de con nosotros?

-Ella _necesita_ estar con Charles- respondió Raven, concisa.

-¿Necesita?- reiteró Pietro, desconcertado- ¿Es por lo del fénix que...?

No obstante, antes de que Pietro pudiera acabar de formular la pregunta, los hombros de Raven se tensaron y el vello de los brazos se le erizó. Al notarlo, Pietro calló y siguió la mirada de la mujer hacia la puerta, donde un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, -que se podía entrever bajo el casco rojo que llevaba- y facciones duras reclamaba su atención.

-Eric- musitó Raven, apartándose de Pietro y de Dominik tan rápido como se había acercado.

Magneto ladeó el rostro, sin ser necesario que dijera nada más para que Raven lo siguiera. Una vez llegaron al rellano que daba a la zona de la casa donde él vivía, se deshizo del casco, dejándolo a un lado, ya que en ese momento dejó de requerir el llevarlo puesto. Cuando se fue a vivir al medio de la nada, se preocupó por que le construyeran los muros de esa parte de la casa con el mismo material que conformaba el casco. Esa era la razón por la que Charles no podía conocer sus pensamientos si estaba en sus aposentos, aunque no llevara el casco.

Eric se detuvo e inspiró aire, mirándola con fijeza. Raven no pudo hacer más que bajar los ojos y clavarlos en el suelo, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Entonces, él hizo que un destello plateado emergiera de su bolsillo y se posara en su mano. Separó los dedos, enseñándole una llave a Raven. La llave que permitía el paso a sus habitaciones.

-¿Ves esto?- dijo él, en voz baja, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada hacia la llave- Pues no vas a volver a utilizarla.

-Pero...- trató de decir Raven, interrumpiéndose cuando Magneto situó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Has abusado de mi confianza- siseó él, contra su oído- Eres la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, pero me has defraudado. Así que has perdido todo derecho a permanecer aquí. Recoge tus cosas y vete con tu querido Charles.

-Eric, no estás razonando...

La mujer calló al notar las férreas manos de Magneto sobre sus brazos. Su rostro se aproximó peligrosamente al suyo. No obstante, Raven no desvió la mirada, alzando la barbilla ligeramente sin sentirse amedrentada.

-También deberías cuidarte de hacer comentarios de ese tipo a partir de ahora- la advirtió- Ya te he dejado pasar demasiadas cosas, encanto. Me gustas, pero no tanto como para arriesgarlo todo por ti; ya deberías saberlo.

-Me lo dejaste claro hace mucho- musitó ella, apartando un tanto la cara.

-Bien- masculló Eric, soltándola- Has dejado ir a la chica. Era nuestra principal arma contra los humanos, pero creo que aún podemos arreglarlo.

Raven levantó el rostro, mirándolo esperanzada.

-Nunca la habría incitado a irse si luego no pudiera hacer que regresara- mintió ella, sin pestañear- Jamás te haría ningún mal, Eric.

-Sea o no voluntariamente, volverá- le prometió él, acariciándole la barbilla- ¿Sabes por qué me ha molestado tanto lo que has hecho?- prosiguió, atrayéndola hacia él, sin que Raven opusiera resistencia alguna- Estoy seguro de que ese inmaduro de Pietro irá por ella y entonces, es muy probable que si ella está a gusto allí, lo convenza para quedarse también. No quisiera perder más miembros.

-Lo entiendo, Eric- murmuró Raven, apretando la mano de él que la acariciaba, entre las suyas- La causa es demasiado grande y yo he podido hacer que todo se vaya por la borda. Sólo quería que ella estuviera bien, preparada para servirte cuando el momento lo requiera.

-Prefiero creer que tus intenciones eran buenas- suspiró Eric, reacio a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente- Por eso, te daré otra oportunidad. Puedes quedarte, siempre y cuando me ayudes a evitar que más miembros abandonen la Hermandad.

-Gracias, yo...

-Aun no he acabado- cortó Magneto, rodeándola con un abrazo posesivo- Me la traerás llegado el momento.

Raven asintió, sabiendo que se refería a Marie. Según las visiones de Irene, en un futuro no muy lejano no haría falta que nadie condujera de nuevo a la chica hasta Magneto, vendría ella misma. Alargó el brazo para coger la llave plateada que aun yacía en la palma de Eric, pero él la alejó.

-En esto me mantengo firme. No volverás a ver la llave- sentenció él, dándole la espalda.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, desolada. Al menos, en eso no tenía que fingir.

-Lo siento, Eric- murmuró, siendo sincera- Nunca quise herirte.

-Yo lo siento más- replicó él, inclinándose para recoger su casco y abriendo la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto.

-¿Pretendes acrecentar las distancias entre nosotros?- cuestionó ella, con tristeza.

-¿No es obvio?- repuso Eric, ladeando el rostro hacia Raven con apatía- Si alguna vez me has apreciado en verdad, sabrás mantenerte lejos. Preferiría olvidar que alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros.

-Podría volver a repetirse, si no me desecharas con la misma facilidad que se tiran los despojos a la basura.

Magneto esbozó una sonrisa torcida, volviéndose levemente hacia ella.

-Sé retirarme a tiempo, querida. Si en alguna otra ocasión vuelves a compartir mi cama, no me gustaría que me pusieras el rostro de ninguna otra persona.

Raven entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero él alzó una mano y habló antes de que ella pudiera replicarle.

-No soy estúpido, Raven. Sé que a pesar de todas las veces en las que te he pedido, te he implorado, que dejaras de ver a esa mujer, te ha entrado por un oído y te ha salido por el otro- la acusó, guardándose la llave en el bolsillo. A continuación, abrió los brazos como si intentara abarcar todo su alrededor con ellos- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, esa fue la única condición con la que te uniste a mí en su día, y seguirá siendo así. Ahora bien, esta es la única condición que te impondré ahora: ayúdame con la gran causa, o no lo hagas, pero no te interpongas. De otro modo, me veré obligado a tomar medidas que para nada nos agradarían a ninguno de los dos, y sería una pena, ¿no crees?

La mujer inclinó la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-¿A quién elegirás ahora? Puede que ningún miembro esté tan dispuesto a seguirte hasta el final como lo estoy yo.

-Como lo estabas- la corrigió él-; ahora ya no lo tengo tan claro. Por ahora, me acompañará Mortimer.

Mística lo miró con incredulidad.

-Ese sapo es un miserable ser traicionero por naturaleza. Un despreciable, sin ningún tipo de valor- soltó ella, con desdén-, y un ignorante. No sabrá hacer todo lo que yo sé.

-Desde luego que no, encanto- convino él, con una sonrisa cínica-, pero para eso ya estás tú. Harás lo que hacías antes, pero sin privilegios. Creía que ya te había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Raven apretó los labios, con impotencia y enojo.

-En cuanto a lo de Mortimer, será solo provisional. Hasta que encuentre a alguien más adecuado para la tarea.

-Me tienes a mí- insistió ella, con aflicción.

-Te tenía- suspiró él-, hasta que me desobedeciste. Enmienda tu error y quizá te perdone, aunque sabes de sobra que lo mío es más la venganza que el perdón.

Raven sacudió la cabeza, con hastío.

-¿Y por qué no Pietro? ¿O Avalancha? ¿O Blob, incluso?

-Precisamente porque mi mano derecha tiene que ser implacable, despiadado, frío y calculador- alegó él, como si fuera evidente- Pietro no me sería útil, tiene la cabeza en otro sitio. En cuanto a Avalancha y a la masa, quizá me sirvan en misiones concretas, pero no para ese puesto.

-A pesar de todo, sabes que puedes seguir contando conmigo, Eric- le recordó Raven, alicaída.

-Lo sé.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Raven volviera a hablar.

-Si no tengo la llave, ya no podré venir a visitarte cuando quiera- razonó, apenada.

-No. Descuida, te llamaré cuando precise algo de ti.

Mística asintió, observando como cerraba la puerta con llave tras de sí, dejándola sola en el rellano. Exhaló un suspiro de aceptación, retirándose en busca de una habitación que pudiera ocupar sin que los demás miembros de la Hermandad la molestaran. Quizá la de Marie le sirviera, ya que seguiría estando deshabitada.

Le llevaría tiempo recuperar a Eric, pero lo conseguiría. Al fin y al cabo, nadie era más consciente que Raven de la debilidad que Magneto tenía por ella. Conseguiría que volviera a su lecho, y después de eso, Eric volvería a ser tan maleable y dócil como aquel en el que se convertía cuando ella quería que así fuera. No le sería muy difícil, ya que Raven sospechaba que ella era la única persona aparte de Charles, que lo conocía en profundidad, y eso le daba ventajas a la hora de manejarlo.

Caminaba hacia el cuarto de Marie, dándole vueltas a todas esas cosas, cuando un ruido sordo sonó a su espalda. Raven se giró con rapidez, adoptando una posición con la que podría efectuar cualquier movimiento velozmente en caso de que necesitara defenderse.

Frente a ella, había aterrizado Sapo, quien se había lanzado desde una rama de un árbol hacia el interior de la casa, entrando por una ventana abierta. La ventana del rellano. Sapo esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¿Disgustada porque te han bajado el rango?- se burló, enseñándole sus asquerosos dientes.

Raven no era el tipo de persona que se repugnaría y traumatizaría al ver las manchas verdosas y las porciones negruzcas de la dentadura de Mortimer.

-Más bien disgustada porque seas tú el que lo ha adquirido en mi lugar- replicó ella, sin devolverle la sonrisa.

-Lástima que las cosas no salgan como planeamos, ¿no es cierto?- dijo él, con un tono apenado fingido- Qué desgracia para ti que se me ocurriera coger el teléfono justo en el instante en el que mantenías una conversación tan interesante. A mi señor no le gustaría saber que tu interlocutor era una mujer- dedujo, deteniéndose a unos cuatro pasos de ella- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Inés? ¿Ingrid? O acaso... ¿su nombre era Irene?

-No dirás nada a tu señor sobre ello- amenazó Raven, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- rió él, ufano- Antes, todos teníais el seguro perfecto. Si hacía algo malo, debía tener miedo de la ramera del señor, porque el señor me castigaría si ella lo convencía para hacerlo. Pero ahora no hay ramera alguna que temer. Todos deben temerme a mí.

Raven solamente dio un paso hacia él antes de apresar sus labios con una mano y estrangular su cuello con la otra. Vanamente, Sapo trató de atacarla con su lengua o con su veneno, pero no podía escupir por la fuerza de su agarre.

-No dirás nada a tu señor sobre ello- repitió ella, impasible- De lo contrario, yo misma me encargaré de arrancarte la lengua mientras duermes. Creo que he sido bastante clara- Raven clavó sus ojos dorados en los negros de Sapo, en los que no costaba ver el miedo- ¿No lo he sido?

Sapo trató de asentir, con efusividad. Entonces, ella lo liberó, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras él se llevaba la mano al cuello, tratando de respirar.

-Sin embargo- tosió él, poniéndose en pie con dificultad-, no podrás negar... que tu castigo ha sido ejemplar. Podría haber sido peor... podría habernos librado de ti. Yo le hubiera estado agradecido.

-Sigue provocándome y no será la lengua lo único que te arranque, insensato.

Los labios de Sapo dibujaron de nuevo esa sonrisa que resultaba tan desagradable a la vista, antes de dar un gran salto, cruzando la ventana por la que había entrado y desapareciendo entre el ramaje del árbol más cercano.

-Me encargaré de ti, gilipuertas- juró ella, sus ojos reluciendo en la penumbra- Antes de que comience la guerra contra los humanos, te estarán comiendo los gusanos.

Lejos de allí, en la Mansión X, Marie se dispuso a contar la verdad sobre la pelea que había tenido lugar entre John y Rasputin hacía un rato. Bueno, casi toda la verdad.

-Sus alumnos... solo se limitaron a hacer lo que consideraron correcto- comenzó, sin atreverse a mirar más allá del borde de la mesa, mientras sentía que unos ojos verdes tan ardientes como el mismo fuego se clavaban en ella con más intensidad que los de ninguno de los que estaban allí- Creyeron que yo no tenía permiso para estar aquí y ya me conocían porque me habían visto en aquel altercado que tuvo lugar en el centro comercial. Uno de ellos quiso enfrentarme, pero Johnny lo impidió. Quizá todo llegó demasiado lejos...

-¿Quizá?- repitió Peter, cortándola- ¡Se lo dije, profesor! Se pondría de parte de Allerdyce, ¿no ve que fue todo culpa suya?

Antes de que John pudiera replicarle, Marie se adelantó, sin poder soportar aquello por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Toda la culpa no fue suya!- le espetó, levantándose de la silla sin delicadeza alguna- No estoy diciendo que sea inocente. Claro que él tomó parte, y claro que él intervino de una forma que ha tenido consecuencias fatales para tu amigo, el tal Daniels. Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer que toda la culpa recaiga sobre John. Daniels tiene tanta culpa como él.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó Peter, imitando a Marie y poniéndose de pie, imponente.

John hizo lo mismo, antes de contestarle.

-¿Niegas acaso que nos lanzara esas cosas de hueso que le salen de los brazos?- cuestionó él, apretando la mandíbula- Ha estado a punto de matarnos. Yo solamente nos defendí en la justa medida.

Rasputin alzó un puño, como si se estuviera preparando para golpearlo. Comparado con Peter, John era pequeño y enclenque. Aunque, claro, comparado con Peter, todo el mundo podría considerarse pequeño y enclenque. Salvo quizá, Blob y Lobezno.

-¡Alto!- terció el profesor, fijando sus ojos en Peter, que bajó el puño con lentitud- Se me ocurre algo para poner fin a todo este asunto. Un castigo, un castigo ejemplar.

-¿Un castigo?- reiteró Marie, indignada.

Ahora se suponía que tenía que aceptar los castigos que impusiera el profesor, haciendo el papel de una estúpida colegiala sumisa y obediente. Le pareció que él se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de seguir hablando.

-Así es, pero no será tan malo- aseguró Charles- Sacaréis cosas buenas de él.

-¿Cosas buenas?- bufó John, malhumorado- ¿Qué se puede sacar bueno de un castigo, aparte de ese rollo de aprender que no se puede volver a hacer aquello por lo que supuestamente te lo mereces?

-Para ti, nada, Allerdyce- respondió el profesor, honestamente- Creo que volverás a repetirlo si se presenta de nuevo la ocasión. Sin embargo, para Marie y el señor Rasputin... quizá empiecen a llevarse mejor.

Marie le lanzó una mirada de rechazo a Rasputin, a la vez que él se la devolvía, con recelo.

-¿En qué consistirá ese castigo?- preguntó entonces Peter, dirigiéndose al profesor.

Charles esbozó una sonrisa aun más grande, inquietando a sus alumnos.

-Pasaréis una semana entera en la biblioteca ordenando los libros de la sección de fisiología- anunció él, recibiendo un resoplido por parte de John y una mirada un tanto rencorosa de Peter- Comenzaréis esta misma noche. Tras la cena, tres horas, y después os iréis a la cama directamente.

-¿Tres horas?- repitió John, alarmado- ¿Se cree que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer?

-¿Aparte de ir a clase y de estudiar?- replicó el profesor, mordazmente- No lo creo, señor Allerdyce. Quizá el castigo le sirva para aprobar de una vez fisiología.

-Quizá no- repuso él, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos estamos demorando- indicó Charles, haciendo caso omiso de John y yendo hacia la puerta- Tanto ustedes como yo deberíamos estar ya en clase- el profesor ladeó el rostro hacia Marie-, tú también, Marie.

-¿Yo? Bastante tengo ya con su castigo injusto- se quejó ella, cruzando los brazos- ¿Por qué tendría que ir a sus clases? Le recuerdo que no estoy aquí por voluntad.

-Podrías ir a una y ver qué tal- respondió el profesor- Siempre será mejor que pasarte la tarde entera encerrada en tu cuarto. Deberías ir con... tu primo- señaló a John con un gesto- a la clase de biología molecular básica de la señorita Ororo Munroe, que es la que le toca ahora.

Marie terminó accediendo a regañadientes, mientras John esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En cuanto perdieron a Rasputin y al profesor de vista, Marie lo aferró por un brazo, haciendo que caminara más despacio. John seguía sonriendo de aquella manera que la desquiciaba tanto.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?- le preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

-Las clases con _Stormy_ no son tan malas- contestó John, volviéndose hacia ella- Además, serás mi compañera de pupitre. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

Marie sospechó que había una promesa oculta en sus palabras, que no tenía nada que ver con las lecciones de los pupilos de Charles. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, un tanto forzada.


	24. Capítulo 24 Todo bajo control

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 24. Todo bajo control.

Unos minutos después, John abría la puerta de un aula abarrotada de gente. Marie miró por encima del hombro de él, descubriendo a unos sesenta adolescentes, de su edad aproximada. Al fondo de la estancia había una gran pizarra, delante de la cual se encontraba Ororo, señalando el dibujo de una hexosa con una tiza. Un murmullo generalizado recorrió las filas de los alumnos cuando vieron a Marie tras John.

-Silencio- ordenó Tormenta, alzando la voz y consiguiendo que le hicieran caso. Parecía molesta porque hubieran interrumpido sus lecciones- Allerdyce, ¿qué significa esto?

-¿Tú qué crees?- resopló él, mientras invitaba a Marie a tomar asiento en un pupitre situado en la parte más alejada a la pizarra- Llego tarde.

-¿Y tu compañera?- preguntó Ororo, señalando con la cabeza a Marie, que se acababa de sentar al lado de John. Todas las miradas se fijaban en ella.

-Supongo que te refieres a mi prima Anna- contestó, algo socarrón- El profesor Xavier le ha dicho que podía quedarse.

Ororo frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que continuó explicando a sus alumnos la estructura de la glucosa.

-¿Vas a seguir con la broma?- murmuró Marie, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa, sin mirarlo.

-Por supuesto- respondió él, recostándose sobre la silla sin ningún interés por sacar algún cuaderno o folio y tomar apuntes- Es divertido.

-Tormenta sabe que no soy tu prima- declaró ella, en voz baja.

-Pero los demás no- indicó John, en el mismo tono- El hecho de que crean que eres mi prima ayudará con tu situación actual.

-¿Y qué situación es esa según tú?- replicó Marie, mirándolo con fijeza.

John se inclinó levemente hacia ella para hablarle.

-Una en la que no te tratarán bien. No hay un ser más cruel que un niño, y aquí hay muchos niños. A mi lado, te respetarán.

Marie entornó los ojos, un tanto hastiada.

-Admiro tu interés por mi bienestar, pero puedo defenderme sola. Muchas gracias.

-No es por eso- negó John, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros- Sé perfectamente que puedes defenderte sola. Recuerda que vi lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial- calló un momento antes de continuar- Mientras estés aquí, es mejor que tengas amigos en los que confiar.

-Ya tengo amigos, y no necesito más- le dijo Marie en voz baja, cansada.

-¿Están aquí?- cuestionó John, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella- Eso suponía. ¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos amigos?- bajó el rostro para hacer un amago de inspirar el aroma de su axila- ¿Acaso huelo mal y no me he dado cuenta?

Marie no pudo evitar reírse, quizá más alto de lo que debiera. Algunas miradas se volvieron hacia ellos y Tormenta dejó de hablar sobre las aldohexosas para dedicarles toda su atención.

-¿Qué os resulta tan gracioso?- inquirió Ororo; casi se podría decir que de sus ojos emanaban chispas.

-Nada importante- respondió John, volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla- Sigue con la clase.

-La próxima vez que me interrumpáis, os vais fuera y no volvéis.

Marie dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, con suavidad. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Había dejado el colegio hacía ya tiempo y había llegado a pensar que no volvería. No había vuelto, pero aquello era muy similar. La charla de Tormenta le parecía soporífera; casi era como un somnífero que no acabara de hacerle efecto. Sus párpados se mantenían entreabiertos muy costosamente, y su respiración se había vuelto mucho más lenta, siéndole cada vez más difícil mantenerse despierta. En su vida había dado biología molecular. Lo más parecido que le habían enseñado en la escuela era química, y aun así no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Marie se llegó a preguntar cuál era el propósito real de aquellas lecciones que muy probablemente no le servirían a la mayoría de los que estaban allí en un futuro. ¿Cómo iban a ganarse la vida solo sabiendo cuál era la estructura de los monosacáridos? Si estudiasen alguna carrera de ciencias, tal vez les sería útil. Sin embargo, tal y como estaban las cosas, los mutantes lo tendrían crudo para ir a la Universidad en los próximos años.

Un sonido a su derecha le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Giró el cuello, para ver a qué se debía. Contempló, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, como John había arrancado una hoja de una libreta que había sacado de debajo del pupitre, y la rompía en pequeños trocitos haciendo pequeñas bolas de papel con ellos. En su mano izquierda sostenía su mechero, que estaba encendido. Una llamita de fuego yacía en el extremo del encendedor, y John hizo que fuera hacia su mano derecha, cerrando el mechero al tiempo. A pesar de que dejó el mechero apagado a un lado, el fuego no se extinguió, sino que siguió danzando en su palma. Entonces, John envió una pequeña lengua de fuego hacia una de las bolitas de papel, haciendo que se desintegrara entre cenizas negras.

Consciente de que Marie lo miraba de soslayo, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras le pedía un bolígrafo al chico que tenía delante, que no era otro sino Bobby. El rubio apenas ladeó el rostro hacia su amigo, tendiéndole lo que le había pedido.

-Ahí tienes, espero que me lo hayas pedido porque vayas a hacer algo de provecho- le dijo, en voz baja.

Con la mano izquierda, en la que ahora no asía nada, John aferró el bolígrafo.

-Ya te digo- contestó, viendo como Bobby regresaba su atención a la clase, mientras enredaba con el bolígrafo.

No tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que situara uno de los extremos entre sus labios y se dedicara a tirar canutos con las bolas de papel a sus compañeros de clase. Marie no tardó en percatarse de que no eran canutos normales. El papel ardía justo en el momento en que aterrizaba sobre su objetivo. Al menos, Marie pensó que tenía un mínimo de consideración y no los lanzaba sobre piel directamente, sino sobre la ropa o las mochilas, dejando manchas oscuras en la tela.

Unos pupitres más allá, una chica volvió la cabeza hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de que era el culpable de que su estuche se hubiera abrasado por uno de los lados, ceñuda. John le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole descaradamente. Ella negó en silencio, con reprobación, antes de girarse de nuevo para mirar a la pizarra.

-¿Disfrutas con esto?- cuestionó Marie, señalando alternativamente con la mirada las bolitas de papel y la pequeña llama de fuego que aún permanecía en su mano derecha.

-Soberanamente- respondió él, apartando los papeles de la mesa con el antebrazo izquierdo e inclinando el rostro hacia ella- Abre la mano- le dijo entonces, separándole los dedos cautelosamente.

Marie quiso alejar la mano y desasirse de su agarre cuando vio que con solo mirar el fuego, él hacía que fuera en su dirección.

-Tranquilízate, no voy a hacer que te quemes- le aseguró él, mirándola con una sonrisa que a Marie no le inspiraba mucha confianza- Sólo quiero jugar.

-Jugar con fuego es peligroso- replicó Marie, sus ojos fijos en la llamita de fuego que había llegado a la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¿Y eso no lo hace más excitante?- repuso él, haciendo que el fuego se acercara más a la tela del guante de Marie, y que comenzara a bailar alrededor de los dedos de ella.

A pesar de tener el corazón atenazado por el miedo que la embargaba debido a la calidez demasiado cercana del fuego, Marie no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa apenas visible; sus ojos verdes fijos en el recorrido de la llama. Le resultaba fascinante la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de estar a punto de tocar la llamita de fuego sin quemarse. John sonreía con satisfacción, cuando Ororo lo llamó. Tanto él como Marie dieron un respingo. John hizo que la llama viajara rápidamente hacia su mano derecha y la cerró en un puño, apagándola.

-¡Allerdyce! Te lo advertí. La próxima vez que interrumpieras mi clase, tendrías que irte fuera. Tu compañera y tú quedáis exentos de la obligación de quedaros.

-Por fin, ya era hora- dijo él, entre dientes, levantándose y caminando junto con Marie hacia la puerta, sin molestarse en recoger las bolitas de papel que había dejado en la mesa o el bolígrafo que Bobby le había prestado.

-¿No te importan las lecciones?- le preguntó Marie, una vez hubieron salido de la estancia.

John volvió la cabeza hacia ella, una luz centelleando en sus iris del color de la esmeralda, mientras caminaban por un corredor.

-Para nada- contestó él, sentándose sobre el alféizar de uno de los ventanales del pasillo que daba a un patio repleto de macetas, árboles y bancos.

Aquel día llovía, por lo que no era una buena opción salir al exterior. Fue por eso por lo que Marie tomó asiento frente a él, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado explorar aquel patio.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó ella, acomodándose contra la pared, que en esa zona era de piedra.

John clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, con tal intensidad que la hizo arrepentirse de haberle formulado aquella pregunta de aquel modo.

-No tengo otro sitio al que ir- respondió él, finalmente, cuando ya no parecía que fuera a hacerlo- Mis padres están muertos. El profesor supo de mí cuatro años después de que me internaran en un orfanato, cuando tenía ocho años- añadió, con algo que a Marie le pareció amargura.

-Parece que te entristece que te encontrara- opinó ella, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyándose más contra el muro.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy convencido de que me alegre que haya sido él el que vino por mí- contestó John, desviando la mirada hacia el patio.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente los cristales del ventanal, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Marie, interesada- ¿No te trata bien?

-Jamás me han tratado demasiado bien, pero no culpo a nadie. A mí tampoco me gusta tratar bien a los demás- admitió él, mientras abría y cerraba la tapa de su mechero rectangular una y otra vez- No, ese no es el problema. Quizás hubiera preferido correr tu misma suerte y que hubiera sido la Hermandad quien me hubiese encontrado.

Marie lo miró, inquisitiva.

-¿No has visto las noticias últimamente?- le preguntó él, sus ojos fijos en el encendedor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, esperando a que John siguiera hablando.

-Los humanos quieren tenernos bajo su control. Estoy seguro de que es el primer paso que darán para exterminarnos- dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia Marie- ¿Sabes lo que quiere el profesor?

Marie volvió a negar en silencio. John le recordaba a Magneto en ciertas cosas, pero lo dejó hablar sin decir nada al respecto por el momento.

-Quiere que vayamos a registrarnos como mutantes el próximo mes- prosiguió el muchacho-, a Yonkers, a cualquier comisaría.

-¿Es tan malo?- se atrevió a cuestionar Marie.

-Es muy malo- asintió él- Nos marcarán como reses cuando figuremos en su lista. Tendrán vía libre para discriminarnos.

-Creo que Magneto piensa lo mismo- afirmó Marie, colocándose todo el cabello a un lado, y recordando su conversación con Eric aquel día que había estado a punto de matar a Pietro-, pero según él, es algo bueno.

-¿Bueno?- reiteró John, desconcertado.

-Sí, bueno. Él dice que nos han dado una excusa, una excusa para acabar con todos ellos y comenzar la guerra.

John asintió, pensativo.

-Seguro que él no nos llevaría a firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte- dijo, al cabo- La firmaremos en cuanto hagamos caso de la ley de registro de mutantes.

-Seguro- convino Marie, algo confusa- Aunque tal vez a ellos solo les interesa saber cuáles son los mutantes peligrosos para tenernos controlados.

John alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello.

-A la mayoría de nosotros se nos considera peligrosos, y lo somos, ¿para qué negarlo?

-Es cierto- coincidió Marie, apesadumbrada-, pero el miedo a menudo nos convierte en bestias. Si los humanos creen que tienen una mínima razón para temernos, atacarán primero.

-Eso que acababas de decir justifica el porqué no quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra- respondió John, con un suspiro casi imperceptible- A Xavier le gusta la diplomacia, pero llegará un momento en el que no se pueda negociar con los humanos; si no ha llegado todavía.

-Puede ser- murmuró Marie, viendo cómo la lluvia caía incesantemente.

-No quiero registrarme- insistió John- No voy a darle el hacha a mi verdugo. No pienso hacerlo. ¿Tú sí?

Marie volvió la cabeza hacia él. Iba a contestar cuando Ororo apareció girando un pequeño recodo. Habían estado tan absortos en su conversación que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que el timbre había sonado, indicando el final de la clase, y ahora los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, al aula donde tendrían la siguiente clase o a disfrutar de sus breves descansos.

-¿Ejerciendo tu mala influencia sobre los alumnos, Marie?- cuestionó Ororo, sus brazos en jarra y su expresión para nada amigable.

-No veo por qué tendría que ser una mala influencia para nadie- replicó Marie, dedicándole su atención- Siento que te molestara mi presencia en tus clases, pero tu profesor apenas me dejó elección. Si por mí fuera, no hubiera ido.

-Habrías hecho bien- dijo la mujer, de forma seca- No veo por qué iban a serte útiles en un futuro cuando te dediques a la delincuencia.

-¿A la delincuencia?- reiteró Marie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es a lo que se dedica la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto- aclaró Tormenta, cruzándose de brazos- O eres tonta o finges no darte cuenta de las repercusiones que tiene que seas miembro de su hermandad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le espetó la chica, bajándose del alféizar.

John hizo lo mismo cuando Ororo reclamó su atención.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que le has hecho a mi sobrino. En mi opinión, el profesor ha sido demasiado indulgente, teniendo en cuenta que podrías haberlo matado.

John se encogió de hombros, impasible.

-Hay opiniones y opiniones- fue lo único que él dijo.

Ororo apretó los labios con enojo.

-No me parece bastante castigo- prosiguió ella- Vas a podar los rosales del jardín durante un mes.

John soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y eso por qué iba a hacerlo?- replicó, avanzando un paso hacia Ororo- ¿Porque lo dices tú?

-Porque de otro modo, haré que el profesor te expulse- amenazó Tormenta, con impasibilidad.

-Adelante- la instó él, abriendo los brazos- No hay nada que desee más en este momento.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Lobezno, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación entre Tormenta y los dos chicos.

-Allerdyce ya se iba a arreglar el jardín- contestó Ororo, sus ojos fijos en los de John.

-¿No tiene clase con Cíclope?- cuestionó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

-Aprovechará mejor el tiempo podando las plantas- respondió Ororo, antes de irse.

-Esta tía está chalada si cree que voy a perder mi tiempo haciendo eso- dijo John, entornando los ojos, una vez Tormenta se hubo ido.

-Deberías hacerlo- le aconsejó Logan- Cuando se cabrea, es mejor hacerle caso.

-Que se cabree todo lo que quiera- replicó John, algo molesto- En vez de agradecerle a Anna que me impidiera acabar con su inútil sobrino, la ha tratado como si fuera escoria.

-¿Anna?- repitió Logan, suponiendo que se refería a Marie.

-Él me llama así- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En cualquier caso, es mejor que obedezcas, John- dijo Logan, volviéndose hacia el chico- No te conviene tanto que te expulsen.

-Me vendría bien que lo hicieran antes de que nos lleven de "excursión" a Yonkers. Como ya sabes, no quiero registrarme- alegó el muchacho, casi de malos modos.

-No tienes casa, dinero ni tampoco nadie que pueda ayudarte ahí fuera- le recordó Logan, ceñudo- Será mejor que lo recuerdes antes de hacer alguna tontería.

En los ojos de John nació un brillo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Voy a arreglar sus p*tos rosales- anunció él, caminando hacia el final del pasillo- Te veré luego en el castigo de Xavier, Anna.

Marie observó como John desaparecía al torcer una esquina a paso altivo.

-¿El primer día aquí y ya estás castigada?- cuestionó Logan, con una media sonrisa, mientras sacaba un puro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Marie le devolvió la sonrisa, caminando junto a él.

-Ya ves- respondió ella, con cansancio- Tengo que ir a un castigo porque al _bendito_ profesor le parece bien que vaya para hacer amigos, y no porque me lo merezca. ¿Tú le ves algún sentido?

Logan rió al escucharla. A pesar de que su risa era ronca y áspera, a Marie le resultó agradable oírla.

-Así es el profesor- suspiró él, aun sonriente- Te estaba buscando.

-¿Él o tú?

-Yo- respondió él, bajando la voz-, alguien quiere verte.

A Marie le dio un vuelco el corazón. Le sostuvo la mirada, comprendiendo.

A muchos kilómetros de la Mansión X, Pietro se mordía el labio inferior, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Aquello era tan difícil… Jamás le había escrito una carta a nadie y no quería cometer errores tratándose de Marie. Darse cuenta de que le importaba tanto una chica que no fuera su hermana, le hacía sentirse estúpido. No era muy diestro expresándose por escrito. Incluso tuvo la idea no tan descabellada de coger un diccionario e ir comprobando palabra por palabra si tenía o no faltas de ortografía.

Marie:

Soy Pietro, supongo que te acordarás de mí porque solo han pasado unos días. Lo que no tengo tan claro es que recuerdes lo que me dijiste, algo así de que no te ibas a ir. Creía que éramos amigos al menos, o lo suficientemente cercanos como para que tuvieras la decencia de despedirte, por lo menos.

Quisiera ser comprensivo, aunque ya me conoces. Sigo sin tener claro por qué te has ido. Según palabras textuales de Mística _necesitas_ la ayuda del _ruedas_. Nadie me ha explicado por qué, pero por ciencia infusa me tengo que imaginar que será por los demonios de la pelirroja. Aun así, podías habérmelo dicho o haberme dejado una nota, pero como soy misericordioso, te perdono. Podríamos vernos algún día.

Pd: No hagas que te eche de menos.

Al acabar de escribir aquello, tuvo el impulso de romper el papel en muchos pedacitos y tirarlos todos por la ventana. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada mejor que decirle, o dicho de otra manera, no se le ocurría un modo de expresar todo lo que _quisiera_ decirle. Resopló, guardando la nota dentro del sobre que le había dado Mística hacía unas horas, y fue a dársela.

-Yo misma me encargaré de que llegue a sus manos- sonrió Raven, tomando la carta.

Pietro asintió en silencio y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en el cuarto que ahora ocupaba Raven, el de Marie.

La puerta se cerró a las espaldas de la mujer y ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Magneto, que había permanecido escondido detrás de la barrera de madera.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo él, únicamente.

Mística inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y clavó la mirada en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana, mientras se deshacía de la carta destrozándola con las manos.

-¿Te parece bien, Eric?- le susurró, percibiendo el tacto de sus manos sobre la piel, apresándola contra él.

-Me parece bien para empezar, querida- respondió él, en voz baja, contra su oído.


	25. Capítulo 25 El poder de la sugestión

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 25. El poder de la sugestión.

Marie apoyó las manos sobre el grueso vidrio que conformaba la pared de la habitación. Logan permanecía a su lado mientras ella miraba a través del cristal.

En el interior de aquel cuarto al que ninguno de los dos podía pasar, yacía sobre una camilla de hospital más grande de lo usual, un hombre muy joven de cabellos rubios y rizados, cuyo rostro de facciones suaves estaba vuelto hacia ellos. Su piel seguía teniendo aquel tono pálido enfermizo, pero sus heridas estaban limpias y vendadas. Un leve rubor apenas perceptible cubría sus pómulos.

Marie trató de vislumbrar su ala izquierda, pero no lo logró. Sólo podía ver la derecha porque el lado derecho del cuerpo de él miraba hacia donde se encontraban Logan y ella. En el hueco que conformaba la parte anterior de la articulación del codo de Ángel se clavaba una aguja conectada por un cable a un gotero.

-Warren- los labios de Marie se movieron sin pronunciar su nombre, pero pareció que él se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, porque entreabrió los ojos y sus iris claros se fijaron en Marie.

Ella agitó una mano a modo de saludo. Los labios de Ángel se curvaron brevemente tratando de sonreír antes de que volviera a cerrar los párpados.

-Está sedado- le informó Logan- Tendrá que estarlo durante algún tiempo. Si no fuera así, el dolor lo mataría.

Los dedos de Marie se crisparon, sus ojos fijos en su amigo.

-Ojalá se ponga bien pronto- suspiró ella, con tristeza- Desearía hablar con él.

-Saldrá de esta- le aseguró Logan-, aunque quizá eso no es lo que él querría.

-No lo sabremos hasta que pueda pensar con la mente despejada- replicó Marie, de una forma un tanto seca.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, nena- le advirtió él, aferrándola suavemente por el antebrazo y conduciéndola por las escaleras que hacía unos minutos habían tenido que subir para llegar hasta allí- No tenía permiso para traerte. El profesor tiene esta zona… restringida, por decirlo de algún modo.

Marie alzó la mirada hacia él, al escuchar aquello.

-Sabrá que hemos estado aquí- dijo ella-, por sus poderes.

Logan esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Por eso y por sus múltiples cámaras- respondió, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al techo.

Marie siguió el trayecto de sus ojos hacia arriba, donde descubrió un pequeño artefacto de color oscuro y de forma redonda con una lente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- cuestionó ella, mientras bajaban los escalones que llevaban al pasillo donde había estado hablando con John hacía un rato.

Logan la miró con fijeza.

-Hace mucho que dejé de temer las consecuencias de mis actos- contestó- Ser yo tiene más ventajas que inconvenientes.

-Me alegraría poder decir lo mismo- musitó Marie, alicaída- Espero que el profesor no se enfade contigo.

Él se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia.

-El profesor no suele enfadarse- replicó, con una leve sonrisa.

Marie se la devolvía, cuando oyeron unas voces femeninas al final del pasillo. Acompañó a Logan hasta el sitio de donde provenían los gritos, donde un grupo de personas se reunía en corro.

-LA MADRE QUE LO PA….- le escucharon decir a Tormenta, que estaba en el centro de todos aquellos alumnos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Ororo, que estamos en un colegio- le recordó Scott, situando una mano en su hombro.

Algunos de los estudiantes rieron entre dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Logan, abriéndose paso como pudo entre los adolescentes.

Scott le lanzó una mirada malhumorada.

-Míralo por ti mismo- le dijo, apartándose- Aquí no hay más que ver, idos a aprovechar vuestro tiempo de descanso a cualquier otra parte que no sea esta- agregó, instando a los alumnos a que se fueran dándoles palmaditas en la espalda.

Marie alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Logan, tratando de vislumbrar qué era lo que había llamado tanto la atención. Se sorprendió al ver que eran palabras escritas en el parqué. Quizá me haya expresado mal. No estaban escritas en el parqué, sino que estaban sobre él, conformadas por cenizas. "Ya he podado tus malditos rosales, _Stormy_. Puede que las tenazas hayan resbalado un poco de mis manos y haya podado también las flores, pero tranquila, crecerán de nuevo. Nada que el tiempo y la espera no puedan solucionar". Marie se cubrió la boca con las manos, sabiendo quién lo había hecho. No alcanzaba a entender cómo siendo John tan travieso y retorcido, aun no lo habían echado de allí.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le espetó Ororo a Marie, casi de malas formas- ¿Contemplando la obra de tu supuesto primo? Apuesto a que has sido tú la que le ha empujado a hacerlo- añadió, señalando con un dedo más allá, lo que se veía por uno de los ventanales: arbustos espinosos abrasados. Los rosales quemados que se habían quedado sin rosas.

Marie frunció el ceño, sintiéndose tentada a contestar. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el silencio sería un buen aliado. Lobezno respondió por ella.

-Pícara no ha hecho nada, ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Me contenta mucho saber que tus intereses románticos ya no se centran en mi novia- terció Scott, con un deje de ironía.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Logan entre dientes, entornando los ojos.

Marie enrojeció de rabia y frustración. Hubiese querido abofetear a Scott por su leve insinuación, pero no podía hacerlo. No, no podía. Llevaba un bendito día allí y el cielo sabía lo que le encantaría que la tierra la engullera y no la volviera a escupir. Tantas personas irritantes a las que aguantar acabarían con ella. Se volvió a repetir a sí misma, como tantas otras veces desde que había llegado a la Mansión X, que todo era por una causa mayor. Recuperar el control de sí misma era más importante que todo el desdén que le profesaran _gafas de verano_ y compañía. Sonrió con tristeza, cuando aquellas palabras le vinieron a la cabeza. "Gafas de verano"; así era como Pietro llamaba al cargante Scott. Nunca hubiera pensado que lo llegaría a detestar tanto como lo hacía en aquel momento. Si al menos Pietro estuviera allí… Estaba segura de que por mucho que la maltrataran, todo lo malo se empequeñecería junto a él.

-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo tanto tiempo por ahí?- cuestionó Ororo, recelosa.

-Eso no te concierne- contestó Logan, cruzándose de brazos- Deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman. Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño pequeño para tener que dar a nadie explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. No eres mi madre.

-Tampoco me hubiera gustado serlo- resopló Ororo, cansada- Ve a buscar a Allerdyce.

-¿Por qué yo y no Cíclope?- replicó Logan, ceñudo.

Entretanto Scott esbozaba una sonrisa lejos de ser amistosa, dándole varias palmaditas en el hombro antes de irse.

-Enviaría a la chica por él, pero no conocerá bien la escuela todavía- respondió Ororo, mirando a Marie- No me importa que vayas con ella, mientras me los traigas a los dos a la enfermería.

-¿A la enfermería?- repitió Logan, alzando una ceja- ¿Qué pintan en la enfermería?

Los labios de Tormenta se curvaron leve y enigmáticamente, mientras dejaba solos a Logan y a Marie en medio del pasillo.

-Esa mujer es aborrecible- dijo Marie sin poder evitarlo, cuando Ororo desapareció de su vista.

Logan soltó una risa, en un volumen más bajo de lo normal.

-Comprenderías su comportamiento si supieras de su obsesión por las rosas- respondió Logan, con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaban por el corredor- Otra razón más para odiar a John. Parece que a tu amigo Allerdyce, o debería decir, primo, se le da bien enemistarse.

-Parece que sí- convino Marie, más seria de lo que cabría esperar-, pero eso no justifica el comportamiento de Tormenta hacia mí. No le he hecho daño. Aún.

-Ororo es así con la gente de la que no se fía- explicó Logan, mientras de nuevo volvían a subir unas escaleras-, y más, perteneciendo a la Hermandad. Eso sí lo entenderás.

-Lo entiendo, pero no merezco que me trate así- declaró la chica, con enojo- Si quiere enfadarse con alguien, que lo haga con John.

-Desgraciadamente, lo que más le cabrea no es lo que ha hecho John, sino su constante indiferencia.

Marie asintió. John no parecía estar allí por su propia voluntad, así que también entendía que actuara sin temer que lo expulsaran como castigo. Probablemente, lo enviarían a algún orfanato, ya que aún no era mayor de edad.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó ella, avanzando por otro pasillo, detrás de Logan.

-¿Quién? ¿John?

Él ladeó el rostro para dedicarle una breve mirada. Marie inclinó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Seguramente quemando cosas- supuso Logan, haciendo un mohín, mientras situaba una mano sobre el picaporte de una puerta- Este es su cuarto. Si no está aquí, no pienso ir a buscarlo.

Entonces, Logan abrió la puerta, pasando al interior de la estancia. Marie lo siguió con inquietud. Observó la habitación; estaba claro que allí dormía un chico. Había montones de ropa masculina tirados por el suelo o sobre alguna silla, dispuestos de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera sucia porque no olía mal en absoluto. Al contrario, aquella fragancia era… embriagadora. Marie no sabría decir si le gustaba del todo, pero la atraía de la misma manera que la miel atrae a las abejas. Intentó desechar los pensamientos que le surgían con aquellas sensaciones, confundida.

Sobre la cama, que estaba sin hacer, estaba recostado John, con la parte superior de la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. Tenía varios pajarillos de papel al lado de su brazo izquierdo, que lanzaba al aire y se dedicaba a hacerlos arder con pequeñas bolas de fuego que se formaban de la pequeña llamita del mechero que sostenía su mano derecha.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó a Logan, con la mirada fija en los pajarillos que se deshacían en cenizas. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaban las llamas.

-Yo nada. Tormenta os quiere a los dos en la enfermería.

John cerró la tapa del mechero y dejó los pajarillos de papel a un lado, para prestarles atención.

-Que coja una silla y espere sentada- fue lo único que dijo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa e irritación cuando Logan lo apresó por un brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y le arrebató el mechero.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!

-Te lo devolveré después de la cena- contestó Logan, implacable.

Entonces, John volvió el rostro hacia Marie, con el antebrazo aún aferrado por Logan.

-Anna, ¿tú ves justo todo esto?

Marie no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para salir de allí.

-Si así consigue que dejes de quemar cosas por un rato…- murmuró, aunque no lo bastante bajo para que John no lo oyera.

-Suerte para vosotros que no puedo crear el fuego; pero esa tía está loca- acusó el chico, refiriéndose a Ororo, al tiempo que se desasía del agarre de Logan- Necesito defenderme. Si me quitas el mechero, será como si me hubieras mutilado un brazo o una pierna.

En lugar de reír, Logan alzó una ceja, acompañándolo al pasillo donde esperaba Marie.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño, John- le aseguró el hombre-, y no seas tan exagerado. Ya te he dicho que te lo devolveré después de la cena.

John bufó, fastidiado.

Sin su encendedor ya no era tan gallito, pensó Marie con maldad. Le había molestado el hecho de que le hubiera gustado el olor de sus prendas entremezclado con el del papel chamuscado. Se dijo que no había sido nada, que tampoco era para tanto. A ella le gustaba Pietro, y no John. A cualquiera podía resultarle agradable un olor, ¿no?

Quizá podía ser el hecho de que en ese último mes sólo había estado con Pietro la mayor parte del tiempo, y no le había quedado más para interesarse por otros aromas masculinos. Le daba demasiadas vueltas a cosas que no tenían tanta importancia. Tal vez se debiera a la presencia del fénix, que persistía en su cabeza.

Fuere lo que fuere, a Marie aquel día se le estaba haciendo interminable, más largo que un día sin pan.

-¿Y ese silencio tan repentino?- llamó Logan su atención.

Marie exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No tenía ninguna gana de seguir pensando, o de tener pensamientos que no sentía como propios.

-Solamente estaba pensando- respondió, fijando la mirada en el frente, un diáfano pasillo vacío.

-No pienses demasiado o acabarás volviéndote loca- terció John, con una sonrisa torcida- Qué largo se hace el camino hasta la enfermería- agregó, con hastío.

-Serás vago- se burló Logan- No llevamos caminando más de diez minutos.

"¿Diez minutos?", se preguntó Marie, con sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía haber estado en aquella zona de la mansión antes. Si la dejaran sola, no sabría volver a su habitación. Siempre se le había dado muy mal orientarse, pero aquello llegaba a ser… sobrecogedor. Había estado tanto tiempo inmersa en su mundo que no había sido consciente de su entorno mientras caminaban y tampoco de cuánto habían caminado.

-¿Ah, sí?- alcanzó a oír Marie que replicaba John- Pues a mí me han parecido veinte.

-Eso será porque las otras veces que has ido estabas más cerca- repuso Logan, cansado.

-Sí, recuerdo que la última ocasión fue cuando le quemé la mano a…

-¡Dios!- exclamó Lobezno, malhumorado- ¿Es que no te callas nunca, chico?

-No, me gustan las respuestas mordaces.

-Tus respuestas no son mordaces- le dijo Logan secamente- Respondes por responder.

-Hay muchos puntos de vista; respetaré el tuyo.

-¿Podrías callarte de una puñetera vez?

John esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Mientras tanto, Marie había vuelto a ensimismarse.

-Resulta que no me gustan los silencios incómodos- replicó el muchacho- Hay que encontrar formas de llenarlos.

-No pararás hasta que te devuelva el mechero, ¿verdad?- supuso Logan, entornando los ojos.

-Verdad- respondió John, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues anda más deprisa y así llegaremos antes a la enfermería, comeremos antes y te daré el mechero antes.

-¿Esa es la enfermería?- preguntó Marie, señalando una puerta entreabierta de doble hoja pintada de blanco, y desviando la atención de los varones.

-Sí, es ahí- respondió Logan, alegrándose de haberse librado por fin de la conversación "de besugo" que había estado manteniendo con John durante todo el trayecto.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porque está la puerta medio abierta- contestó Marie, encogiéndose de hombros- y porque se ven camillas dentro.

-Bien. Veamos de una vez qué coño quiere _Stormy_ \- resopló John, abriendo la puerta completamente casi con violencia.

Al fondo de la estancia había varios jóvenes arremolinados en torno a una camilla. Marie dedujo que era la de Daniels porque no había nadie más en ninguna otra camilla. Por eso, y porque uno de los jóvenes resultó ser Ororo, a medida que se acercaba y Marie pudo ver mejor sus rasgos. Parecía contenta.

Marie nunca la había visto sonriendo de esa manera. Bueno, de esa manera ni de ninguna otra forma que Marie recordara sincera.

-¿Sabías que tengo un muy buen oído?- dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a John, que hizo un mohín antes de replicarle.

-Si tienes mal o buen oído no es algo que me interese especialmente.

Toda sonrisa o cosa que se le pareciera se esfumó del rostro de Tormenta, que adoptó un semblante más severo.

-Te mostraré qué "coño quiere _Stormy_ "- anunció, instándoles a pasar- Gracias, Logan. Ya puedes irte- añadió, mirando brevemente a Lobezno antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar de nuevo hacia donde estaban las otras personas, haciendo un gesto a John y a Marie para que la siguieran.

Ellos sólo alcanzaron a mirarse, preguntándose qué se traía Ororo entre manos.

-No, preferiría quedarme a ver el espectáculo- sonrió Logan, yendo tras ellos.

-Como quieras- respondió Tormenta.

De verdad parecía que le diera igual si venía o no Logan a ver lo que tenía planeado hacer. Incluso, hay quien diría que le agradaba ese hecho.

-¿Qué?- le espetó John- ¿Es que esto va a ser un espectáculo de verdad?

-Lo será si tú quieres que lo sea- aclaró Ororo, con una media sonrisa.

John le dedicó una fea mueca, repugnado.

Marie solamente caminaba hacia delante, preguntándose por enésima vez qué rayos y centellas hacía ella allí.

Cuando se aproximaron a los adolescentes, algunos de los cuales Marie reconoció como Júbilo, Rasputin y la otra chica que había estado con ellos cuando se metieron con ella esa misma mañana, estos se apartaron, dejando ver a un chico sobre una camilla de hospital. Un chico que no se parecía mucho al Evan Daniels que Marie había conocido ese mismo día.

Ni un solo pelo poblaba ya su cabeza, toda amoratada y con grandes pellejos desprendiéndose de ella. Era una visión muy desagradable, por lo que Marie no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia otro lado.

No obstante, John no desvió la mirada, sino que la fijó en Evan, que se la devolvió con desprecio.

-Evan, Allerdyce ha venido a disculparse- anunció Tormenta, dando un pequeño empujón a John en la espalda para que avanzase un paso.

Entonces, John comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Parecía que sus carcajadas no iban a acabar nunca.

Tormenta enfureció.

-¿Quieres… que pida… perdón?- pudo decir John, tratando de dejar de reírse- Lo siento… No conozco esa palabra.

-Más te vale aprenderla o convenceré al profesor para que pases una buena temporada creyéndote la limpiadora del colegio- advirtió Ororo, sujetándolo brevemente por el cuello de la camiseta.

John buscó desesperadamente en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero tras dos segundos dejó caer la mano. Había olvidado que ya no tenía su mechero. No pudo hacer más que regalarle a Tormenta una mirada llena de odio.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes acabará todo este embrollo- le susurró Marie.

-Oh, pero si tú también tienes que disculparte- le dijo Ororo a la chica, a lo que ella se giró, irritada.

-No sé por qué debería hacerlo- replicó Marie, sintiendo que la sangre se le acumulaba en las venas del cuello; estaba segura de que esos ruidos similares a los de un tambor que estaba escuchando de fondo eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón- Ahí donde lo ves, convaleciente y toda la cosa, no es ningún niñato inocente. Él y sus amigos aquí presentes estaban dispuestos a darme una paliza y yo en ningún momento les había hecho ningún mal.

Tormenta se volvió hacia su sobrino, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es eso cierto, Evan?- inquirió, escéptica.

-Tiene razón, tía O- respondió el muchacho, con un hilo de voz, inclinando la cabeza- Yo sólo quería hacerle pagar que te hubieran causado esa conmoción tan grave.

-Yo no estaba allí cuando eso ocurrió- les recordó Marie- Fueron Pietro y Warren los que contribuyeron a ello.

-En todo caso tú podrías ser igual de culpable- terció Júbilo, casi con malicia- ¿No huiste con ellos después de que eso sucediera?

-No se iba a ir contigo- bufó John, acallándola.

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú al respecto?- le espetó Rasputin.

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú?- replicó John, molesto.

-¡Basta!- gritó Tormenta, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de una vez- Se acabó. Callaos todos. Allerdyce, pide perdón; no te lo repetiré más. Después, Pícara hará lo mismo.

-No es necesario- intervino Evan, tratando de incorporarse un tanto- Ella apagó el fuego; no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Si no fuera por Anna, quizá yo ya no estaría aquí.

Marie lo miró con fijeza, conmovida. Había tenido la impresión de que Evan mentiría o de que la haría responsable de lo que le había pasado, como había estado a punto de hacer Rasputin cuando John, él y ella se habían reunido con Charles.

-¿Tú le ayudaste a escapar de las llamas?- cuestionó Tormenta, casi con sorpresa.

Marie asintió, sin esperar que ella lo creyera. Sin embargo, era su sobrino el que le había contado lo que había pasado, y eso pareció influir en la actitud de Ororo hacia ella a partir de ese momento.

-Todos cometemos errores, yo no soy la excepción- admitió la mujer, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, mientras tendía una mano hacia Marie- No debería haber sido tan severa contigo.

Marie aceptó su disculpa, al tiempo que le daba la mano. Entonces, Tormenta giró la cabeza hacia John, quien caminaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

-Allerdyce- lo llamó- Vuelve aquí.

John emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido, antes de darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿No podemos olvidarlo y ya está?

-No te irás de aquí hasta que te disculpes con Evan- advirtió Ororo- Vamos, no es tan difícil.

John entornó los ojos, acercándose a la camilla donde Daniels descansaba.

-Está bien- suspiró, con apatía- Siento haberte tirado una bola de fuego a la cabeza en defensa propia.

-Dilo con más sentimiento- intervino Rasputin, más bien para provocarlo.

John clavó sus ojos en él, antes de fijarlos nuevamente en Evan.

-Conténtate con las palabras; no me arrepiento de nada- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un corto silencio, que Júbilo interrumpió.

-Tormenta, haz algo- la instó, de malas formas- No le ha pedido perdón de verdad.

-Ya lo habéis humillado bastante, ¿no os parece?- terció Logan, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, cigarrillo que había encendido con el mechero de Pyros.

-Me conformo con las palabras, Allerdyce- cedió Ororo, sentándose junto a su sobrino.

-Pero tía O…- trató de decir Evan, ceñudo.

-Lo importante es que estás bien- lo cortó ella, frotándole el antebrazo con cariño-, y que Allerdyce no volverá a hacerte daño. ¿No es verdad, Allerdyce?

John esbozó una sonrisa torcida a modo de respuesta.

-Te levanto el castigo, ya no tienes por qué podar los rosales del jardín- añadió Ororo, dirigiéndose a John.

El muchacho contuvo una carcajada antes de marcharse.

-Tampoco es que haya más estúpidos rosales que arreglar- masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Creo que yo también me voy- anunció Marie, algo incómoda- Espero que te pongas bien pronto- agregó, fijando sus ojos en Evan por poco tiempo.

-No tienes por qué ir adonde él vaya, Pícara- le dijo Logan, apartándola de los demás.

-No voy tras él- replicó Marie, con irritación- Voy a mi cuarto, a ver si puedo descansar antes de ir a ese ridículo castigo inmerecido.

Logan asintió en silencio.

-No es muy buena persona- dijo él, al cabo.

Marie lo miró con fijeza, sabiendo que se refería a John.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió ella, finalmente- No me ha hecho falta estar aquí más que un día para saberlo.

-Ten cuidado con él- insistió Logan- En el año que he vivido aquí he tenido muchas ocasiones para darme cuenta de que no es de fiar. Tiene un carácter muy… voluble.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- contestó Marie, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Ya te irás dando cuenta de otras cosas- Logan sonrió levemente, antes de darle una palmadita en el brazo- Y ahora ve a descansar, pero antes deberías comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Yo te acompañaré- intervino la chica de cabello corto y castaño, y ojos fulgurosos del mismo color, que había estado con Rasputin y Júbilo cuando Evan había tratado de herirla hacía unas horas.

Marie no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo antes de seguirla, vacilante.

-Ve con ella, nena- la instó Logan, guiñándole un ojo.

Marie asintió, yendo tras la muchacha.

Una vez hubieron abandonado la enfermería, Marie no pudo evitar espetarle:

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que me acompañes a ninguna parte. Puedes dejar de fingir ser la niña buena e inocente que todos creen que eres.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Parecía que la había ofendido, pero Marie no se retrajo de lo que había dicho.

-Siento haberte dado esa impresión- musitó la chica, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, lo que le dio la apariencia de ser alguien más pequeña y frágil- A menudo los demás piensan eso de mí. Evan aún lo sigue pensando.

Marie relajó su expresión mientras la escuchaba, avanzando hacia la cocina.

-Nunca quise participar en esa pelea tan absurda y sin sentido- prosiguió la chica, aún sin mirar a Marie- Pareció que huía cuando me fui tan repentinamente, pero solo fui a buscar ayuda, a avisar al profesor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Marie, sintiéndose más tranquila con aquella chica de lo que se había sentido con nadie en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella mansión del demonio.

Ella alzó sus ojos castaños para mirarla, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que a Marie le pareció sincera.

-Katherine- respondió, abriendo la puerta que daba a las cocinas-, pero todos me llaman Kitty.

-Marie- sonrió Marie, alzando la mano para dársela.

-Marie…- repitió Kitty, desconcertada- Allerdyce dice que te llamas Anna y que eres su prima.

-Mi nombre completo es Anna Marie- contestó ella, reacia a acabar con la broma por el momento.

-Supongo que suelen llamarte Marie- dedujo Kitty, dirigiéndose a una mesa, donde había otros estudiantes.

Marie fue tras ella, casi con timidez.

-En realidad, no. Suelen llamarme Pícara.

Kitty la miró, con algo que a Marie le pareció compasión.

-Aquí no tenemos por costumbre usar esos nombres, salvo con los profesores- le informó-, pero por si te interesa saberlo, el mío es Sombra.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?- inquirió Marie, con curiosidad- Quiero decir, debido a tu mutación, claro.

-Atravesar paredes- terció Kurt Wagner desde una silla cercana.

Kitty asintió, sonriendo.

-Este es…

-Kurt Wagner- la cortó Marie, sentándose frente al chico cuya piel era del color del zafiro- Ya nos conocemos.

-Así es- convino Kurt, con un fuerte acento extranjero-, aunque aún no sabemos su nombre- añadió, señalándose a sí mismo y al chico que tenía al lado, que no era otro sino Bobby Drake.

-Se llama Marie, aunque a Allerdyce le gusta más la idea de llamarla Anna- rió Kitty, tomando varias porciones de una pizza que había sobre la encimera y tendiéndoselas a Marie en un plato.

-Podéis llamarme como gustéis; me llamo de las dos formas. Preferiría que me llamaseis Anna de todos modos- agregó, para sorpresa de los estudiantes.

Sí, Anna estaba bien. Anna no le recordaría la Hermandad ni a Pietro durante el tiempo que pasara allí. Lo último que necesitaba esos días era angustiarse; ya lo había comprobado. Había tenido suficiente durante el comienzo de su estancia allí. No quería ni imaginarse cómo serían los días venideros.


	26. Capítulo 26 Arreglar lo que está roto

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 26. Cómo arreglar lo que está roto.

Varios días después de que Pietro obedeciera a Raven en su idea de enviarle una carta a Marie, y varios días después de que Magneto volviera con Sapo de aquella reunión de mutantes que había tenido lugar en un sitio abandonado, el muchacho se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un rápido desayuno (quizá en vez de "rápido" debería haber empleado la palabra "fugaz").

Blob no había aparecido por allí desde que había ido con Magneto y Sapo a la ya mencionada reunión, o al menos, Pietro no lo había visto por la casa en todos esos días. En eso pensaba mientras se bebía un vaso de leche fría, sin nada más. Pietro no podía tomar chocolate, café o cualquier otro tipo de sustancia o alimento energético o que contuviera un mínimo de cafeína. Aquello podía suponer un auténtico desastre; ya había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo cuando era más pequeño.

Casi se atragantó cuando le arrebataron de las manos el bollo de pan que se estaba comiendo. Desconcertado, giró la cabeza hacia quien le había quitado la parte sólida de su desayuno, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando descubrió a un hombre mucho más alto que él comiéndose su bollo. Era enorme, el más alto que Pietro había visto en su corta vida. Una barba incipiente y sus cabellos rubios desgreñados resultaban insignificantes si se los comparaban con su ancha y fuerte mandíbula y sus grandes ojos almendrados color castaño.

Pietro frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con fijeza a aquel hombre tan robusto.

-¿Qué miras?- soltó el desconocido, mientras varias migajas de pan se le escurrían por el mentón.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado por su vozarrón o porque pareciera que de un momento a otro lo golpearía, Pietro le respondió, casi con irritación.

-Como te acabas de zampar mi bollo, hombretón. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde vienes no te dan de comer o qué?

El hombre fijó sus ojos sobre el chico, en una amenaza silenciosa.

-No me toques las pelotas, canijo- le espetó, avanzando un paso hacia él. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, Pietro retrocedió la misma distancia- Puedo arrancarte ese bonito rostro de cuajo.

-No dudo de que pudieras intentarlo si te lo propusieras- replicó Pietro, pese a lo poco recomendable que era en su situación.

Su espalda casi rozaba contra la despensa y medio metro lo separaba de aquel hombre descomunal, en cuyos labios se había trazado una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Unas garras retráctiles surgieron del interior de aquel hombre, rasgando su piel de manera similar a la que lo hubieran hecho las de Lobezno. Pietro solo tuvo un instante para sorprenderse porque al segundo el hombre alzaba el puño contra él.

Por suerte, Pietro tenía los reflejos y la velocidad más que suficiente para esquivarlo, reapareciendo al otro lado de la cocina una milésima de segundo después.

La mano y las mortíferas garras de aquel hombre dieron contra la despensa, abollándola y abriendo las puertas de golpe, haciendo que las estanterías se desatornillaran y cayeran, desparramando todo el contenido por el suelo con gran estruendo.

El agresor de Pietro se dio la vuelta con fiereza, para fijar su atención en este último.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gruñó Blob, haciendo que Pietro diera un respingo, al percibir su mano sobre el hombro.

-Nada importante- contestó el hombre, con una media sonrisa que no inspiraba un mínimo de confianza- El renacuajo quería que le demostrara mis capacidades.

-Ya- respondió Blob, con escepticismo-, pues aquí solamente demostramos las capacidades fuera de la casa, a no ser que tengas presupuesto para arreglar lo que rompes.

El hombre le mostró los dientes a Blob, puntiagudos, blancos y brillantes, con advertencia silente, antes de marcharse de la cocina.

Pietro exhaló un suspiro de alivio, que duró poco porque Blob lo cogió por el cuello de su camiseta blanca de manga corta.

-¿Qué coño haces?- le espetó el muchacho, tratando de desasirse del agarre.

Blob hizo caso omiso de su pregunta, sujetándolo con más fuerza.

-¿No le habrás provocado?- cuestionó, ceñudo.

-¡Claro que no! Suéltame de una vez, que me ahogo.

Blob obedeció, dejándolo en el suelo. Pietro comenzaba a alisarse la camiseta cuando su interlocutor habló de nuevo.

-No nos conviene tener más problemas de los precisos en estos momentos- declaró Blob, con seriedad-, menos aún con los nuevos miembros.

-¿Nuevos miembros?- repitió Pietro, con algo parecido a la rabia- ¿Es que ese tío era un nuevo miembro?

-No habría otra razón que explicase por qué está aquí- respondió Blob, adelgazando y sentándose en una silla- Se hace llamar Dientes de Sable.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que estaba de visita- se lamentó Pietro, pasándose una mano por los cabellos- ¿Es el único que se ha unido a la causa?

-Hay más integrantes- contestó Blob, al tiempo que por la puerta aparecían una bella mujer rubia de ojos violetas y un chico algo más mayor que Pietro, rubio y de ojos azules.

-Así es- afirmó ella, sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina. Llevaba atuendos que mostraban más de lo que ninguna mujer decente se hubiera dignado a enseñar- Soy Betsy, y este es mi hijo adoptivo.

-Alex- saludó el chico, apoyando la espalda sobre el marco de la puerta.

Pietro inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se dirigió a buscar algo más que comer, ya que solo había alcanzado a beberse la leche.

-¿Alguien más que se haya venido a vivir aquí y yo no me haya enterado todavía?- inquirió el muchacho, malhumorado.

-No, Quicksilver- contestó Betsy, cruzando las piernas y haciendo que la falda que llevaba puesta le subiera unos cuantos centímetros- Somos los únicos miembros nuevos por el momento, aunque hay otros mutantes que están debatiendo si formar parte de la Hermandad en estos momentos- añadió, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Veo que conoces mi nombre real- observó Pietro, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Se dice mucho sobre los mellizos Maximoff- terció Alex, con la mirada perdida- Sois famosos entre la comunidad de mutantes.

-Ya no hay mellizos- repuso Pietro, el pesar tiñendo sus palabras durante un breve instante, durante tan poco tiempo que apenas fue perceptible- Mi hermana Wanda está enferma, por lo que la han internado.

-Una pena, habría sido una buena aliada en la causa- murmuró Betsy, aunque la manera en la que había hablado no dejaba entrever que sintiera ninguna pena en absoluto.

-Ni que lo digas- convino Blob, levantándose para arreglar el desastre ocasionado por Dientes de Sable.

Entretanto, Pietro fijó sus ojos en la lejanía, mirando por la ventana. Wanda… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? ¿La tendrían adormecida con fármacos o sería consciente de lo que le había pasado? ¿Se daría cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a su hermano? ¿De que quizá las cosas nunca volvieran a ser como antes? Apoyó las manos sobre el fregadero, pensativo. Tal vez pudiera ir a visitarla algún día, aunque no tenía idea de si sería capaz de hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que Mística se la llevara sin oponer más resistencia. Pero, por otra parte, había hecho lo correcto para ella, ¿no? Lo que debía haber hecho en cualquier caso porque Wanda estaba enferma y no se merecía la muerte que ella misma había estado dispuesta a provocarse. Pietro cerró los párpados, confundido.

La jaqueca que había tenido los días más recientes había hecho mella en él. No le permitía pensar con claridad. Una angustia lo carcomía por dentro, al no saber qué había sido de su hermana; si estaba bien, dónde estaba, si se acordaba de él, o si se habría enfadado con él porque quizá pensaba que la había abandonado a su suerte. Tal vez fuese todo mucho más sencillo y Wanda se había olvidado de quién era ella misma, cómo para acordarse además de que tenía un hermano.

También estaba el asunto de Marie, que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Estaba impaciente y ansioso por recibir una respuesta a su carta, pero ya había pasado casi una semana y le había preguntado varias veces a Raven si tenía algún correo para él, pero no. De hecho, presentía que Marie no se dignaría a contestarle. Probablemente porque se encontraba mejor con los frikis X que con la Hermandad; querría olvidarse del mes que había pasado con ellos lo antes posible para comenzar una nueva vida que se pareciera más a la que tenía antes de ingresar en la Hermandad.

Entristecido, Pietro cayó en la cuenta de que no habría nueva vida para él. Seguiría viviendo con Magneto y su horda de mutantes desquiciados. Tampoco es que se muriera de ilusión por cambiar de residencia e irse con Summers, _la rayos_ y compañía a la casa del _ruedas_. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho más que perder y nunca había sido feliz con la vida que llevaba. Eso, unido a que no le sobraban las ganas para participar en la "gran causa" de Magneto exterminando a los humanos, y a que echaba mucho de menos a Marie- aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se lo negaba a sí mismo-, le hacía plantearse si no estaría mejor en otro sitio que no fuera la casa de Eric Lehnsherr.

-Podrías ayudar un poco en vez de quedarte sentado de brazos cruzados- le espetó Rasputin a John, llevando unos libros sobre fisiología cardiaca a una mesa cercana, para que Marie los colocara por orden alfabético.

-Podría- respondió el chico, desde una silla en lo alto de otra mesa, mientras volvía a hacer aquel ruido tan irritante con el mechero abriéndolo y cerrándolo una y otra vez, al que Marie ya se había acostumbrado.

-Llevamos con esto cinco días, y aún no has movido un mísero dedo- continuó Rasputin, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Hasta tu prima ha hecho mucho más que tú y es nueva. El que más se merece el castigo eres tú, y no ninguno de nosotros dos.

-¿Para qué voy a molestarme si ya lo hacéis vosotros por mí?- replicó John, con una sonrisa torcida, fijando sus ojos en la tapa del encendedor.

Peter apretó la mandíbula, avanzando varios pasos hacia él, hasta que Marie lo aferró por el antebrazo con una mano enguantada. "Espera", le murmuró, al tiempo que él asentía y deshacía su camino hacia John para proseguir con aquella tarea tan mal impuesta.

-Johnny, podrías hacerlo al menos por echar una mano- le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

John cerró el mechero de golpe, produciéndose un sonido metálico que reverberó en la sala.

-No me va eso de echar una mano- repuso él, sin mirarla. Los días siguientes al día en que lo conoció Marie, había permanecido huraño, rehuyendo incluso a sus amigos, Kurt Wagner y Bobby Drake.

-A mí tampoco- sonrió Marie, haciendo que John alzara los ojos hacia ella por un instante-, pero ¿te has parado a pensar que quizá si nos ayudas acabaríamos antes y el castigo terminaría porque no hay más libros que ordenar?

-Puede ser- convino él, con apatía- Aunque seguramente Xavier se las apañaría para buscarnos otra cosa con la que cumplir el tiempo de castigo.

-Puede ser- respondió Marie, levantándose-, pero este castigo no ha sido tan duro después de todo. No se ha portado tan mal.

-¿No se ha portado tan mal?- reiteró John, incrédulo- Nos ha hecho perder doce horas de nuestra vida, más las otras nueve que nos quedan.

Marie soltó una risita, haciendo que Rasputin se volviera hacia ellos por un momento con la ceja alzada.

-Si te dedicaras a hablar conmigo y con Rasputin no perderías tanto el tiempo- opinó ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese idiota- replicó John, hosco.

-¿Y conmigo tampoco?

John la miró con fijeza.

-Podemos hacer un trato- sugirió Marie, volviendo a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

John dirigió sus ojos hacia ella desde lo alto de la silla, inquisitivo.

-Tú cumples con tu castigo para que yo no tenga que hacerlo en tu lugar y a cambio…- Marie calló de repente, frunciendo el ceño- Vaya. No se me ocurre nada.

-Pues fíjate que a mí sí- respondió él, con una sonrisa que despertó el recelo de Marie- Ven con nosotros a Yonkers este fin de semana.

-¿Con vosotros?- preguntó Marie, desconcertada.

-Kurt, Bobby y la acoplada de Kitty- contestó John, entornando los ojos al decir el nombre de la chica- Iremos el martes por la tarde al cine. Podrías venirte con nosotros.

-¿Por qué te interesa que vaya?- cuestionó Marie, con desconfianza.

-Me gusta romper las normas, y que otros las rompan por mí- confesó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ir a Yonkers sería romper las normas del profesor?

-Sin supervisión de Summers o de _Stormy_ , tal como vamos a hacer.

-¿Y por qué no vais un día que estén ellos?- inquirió Marie.

-Porque no sería igual de divertido- contestó él. Al ver la mirada que le lanzó Marie, añadió:- En realidad, no es por eso solamente. Es porque el día que llevan a todos los alumnos de excursión a Yonkers coincide con el dichoso castigo.

Marie asintió, conforme.

-Si es por eso, no me importaría ir- sonrió ella- Te confieso que nunca he ido al cine- agregó, un tanto avergonzada.

John la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca- respondió Marie azorada, sintiéndose violenta.

En donde había vivido antes de irse con la Hermandad no había cine y Marie jamás había salido del pueblo, por lo que no había tenido ocasión de ir. John pareció darse cuenta de que estaba incómoda, y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-No te pierdes gran cosa- dijo él, casi en un susurro- Las películas tienen muy mala calidad en la imagen y son en blanco y negro, como en la tele.

-Bueno, ¿qué?- irrumpió la voz áspera de Rasputin- ¿Venís a ordenar esto o no?

Marie volvió la vista hacia John, que inclinó la cabeza sabiendo que no podía librarse.

-Has hecho un trato, Allerdyce- le recordó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

El chico resopló, dirigiéndose junto a ella adonde estaban los libros.

-Estos son los de fisiología pulmonar- le informó Rasputin, lanzándole cuatro tochos que John cogió al vuelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo mucho que pesaban.

-Pensándolo mejor- le dijo a Marie al oído- Creo que prefiero que no vengas al cine.

-De eso nada- respondió ella, apartándose un poco con un estremecimiento- Un trato es un trato.

-No deberías fiarte tanto de los demás, Anna- contestó John, poniendo los libros sobre un estante, haciendo más ruido del debido.

-Te tomaré la palabra- murmuró Marie, mientras hojeaba uno de los libros, fingiendo no prestarle demasiada atención. No le agradaba mucho que se acercara tanto a ella, porque la confundía, despertando sensaciones que no estaba segura de si le gustaba tener.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un párrafo, leyéndolo sin mucho interés.

"…fenómeno de la desensibilación, que consiste en un proceso por el cual, a más estímulo recibido, llegará un momento en el que el receptor dejará de emitir una respuesta a dicho estímulo…"

Cerró el libro de golpe, cuando percibió el tacto de una mano masculina a través de la tela de la manga de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, girándose con brusquedad.

-Ah, eres tú…- musitó al ver a Logan frente a ella, exhalando un suspiro.

John los miró de soslayo, mientras dejaba otro montón de libros grandes y pesados sobre una mesa.

-¿Esperabas a alguien que no fuera yo?- cuestionó él, sonriéndole de manera afable.

Marie negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Ven conmigo- la instó, tendiéndole el brazo para que se apoyara en él- Tengo buenas noticias para ti, nena.

-No puedes llevártela- terció John, de forma algo torva- Todos tenemos que cumplir con el castigo.

Logan alzó una ceja al escucharle decir aquello.

-Es gracioso que seas tú el que lo diga- replicó el hombre- Todos sabemos que has estado todos estos días dejando que los demás hagan lo que tú solo deberías haber hecho.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le espetó John, molesto- ¿Te lo han chivado alguno de estos dos?

-Te conozco…- comenzó Logan.

-Y existe una cosa llamada cámara- añadió Rasputin, obteniendo una satisfacción oscura de todo aquello.

-Buen punto- halagó Logan, volviéndose hacia Marie- Vámonos, nena. Y vosotros no esperéis hasta que vuelva para acabar con la tarea.

-¿Qué…?- trató de decir Rasputin, ceñudo.

-Órdenes del profesor- contestó Logan, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca, Marie ya no pudo más con la curiosidad que la corroía por dentro desde que Logan le había dicho que tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Cuáles son esas buenas noticias?- preguntó, con impaciencia.

-No diré nada hasta que no lleguemos adonde quiero llevarte.

-Por favor- insistió ella- Dime qué es lo que pasa.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Logan únicamente, mientras subían unas escaleras que llevaban a una zona que a Marie le resultaba familiar. El parqué que conformaba el suelo daba paso a placas metálicas, que también pasaban a constituir las paredes de la casa.

-¿De quién?- cuestionó Marie, con suspicacia.

-Eso… también es una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que me digas de qué se trata?

Logan miró con fijeza un punto más allá de la cabeza de la chica.

-No hará falta que te lo diga- respondió, señalando con un dedo más allá del hombro de ella.

El corazón de Marie latía con fuerza cuando se giró para ver qué era lo que Logan quería mostrarle; casi pareció detenerse por una décima de segundo cuando vio a Ángel al final del pasillo avanzando con la ayuda de unas muletas y con la cabeza gacha. Llevaba puesto un pijama de color azul claro, iba descalzo y Marie solo podía ver una de sus alas; supuso que la que se había dañado por su postura antinatural, torcida de una forma casi imposible. Sin embargo, lo reconoció al instante, y salió corriendo hacia él en cuanto estuvo segura de que no se lo estaba imaginando.

-¡Warren!- lo llamó, sonriendo como no recordaba haber hecho en mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Warren trazaron una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, mientras que el chico se detenía y separaba los brazos que cargaban con las muletas para recibir su abrazo, con cuidado de no darle a Charles, cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida por Marie en un primer momento.

Marie hundió el rostro en su hombro, que afortunadamente estaba cubierto, con cuidado de no hacerle daño tocándole alguna de las dos alas.

-Estás bien- murmuró Marie, separándose algo de él, un tanto avergonzada porque la viera emocionada.

-Lo estoy, pero cojo- tosió él, aún con las manos situadas sobre los hombros de Marie-, y vivo, supongo.

Marie se volvió hacia el profesor, agachándose frente a él para poder hablarle a su mismo nivel de altura.

-Se lo agradezco, nunca sabrá cuánto se lo agradezco.

Charles sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Sí lo sé, Marie- respondió, dándole varias palmaditas en el brazo- Olvidas que tengo esto- agregó, llevándose un dedo a la sien.

Ella se levantó y se giró para mirar a Logan, quien le sonreía con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra una columna.

-¿No se habrá enfadado con él por traerme aquí el otro día?- cuestionó Marie, dirigiéndose al profesor.

-Y yo que lo había dejado correr- contestó Charles, divertido, dando marcha a las ruedas de la silla para avanzar.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose culpable.

-La regañina me la llevé- aclaró Logan, aunque por como lo decía, nadie diría que se había llevado ningún tipo de regañina.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con él, profesor?- inquirió la chica, refiriéndose a Warren.

Charles asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Logan para que lo acompañase. Cuando se encontraban en el otro extremo del pasillo y Warren y Marie estaban a punto de perderlos de vista, la voz del profesor resonó en su mente. "No permitas que muera de hambre o de sed, se le ha pasado por la cabeza".

Al oír aquello, Marie no pudo evitar mirar a Warren algo enojada, justo antes de reprenderse a sí misma por tener el impulso de gritarle sobre las razones por las cuales debía dejar a un lado sus instintos suicidas.

-Ven- lo instó- Te enseñaré mi nuevo cuarto.

-¿Está muy lejos?- vaciló él- Se me cansan los brazos andando con estos armatostes- agregó, señalando con la barbilla las muletas-, y la espalda. Supongo que ya sabrás por qué.

Nuevamente, Marie lo miró, sintiéndose culpable por su estado.

-No sé cómo, pero encontraré una solución- le dijo, queriendo creer sus propias palabras- Te lo prometo.

-Sé leer tu expresión- declaró Warren, sentándose en el suelo mientras ella lo ayudaba, sin poder, claro está, apoyar la espalda contra la pared- No hace falta que busques cosas imposibles, Marie.

Ella entreabrió la boca para responderle, pero él no la dejó hablar.

-Eres una buena persona. Aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Cuando cualquiera me habría dejado a la intemperie aquel día para que muriese desangrado, tú no me abandonaste.

Marie calló, conmovida, expectante ante lo que fuera a decir.

-Pero no pierdas el tiempo tratando de arreglarme. Siempre he estado roto- admitió él con una mueca de dolor, al tratar de cambiar de postura- A pocos les gusta arreglar lo que está roto. Si hubiera una posibilidad…., no la hay. Y tú no tienes por qué buscarla.

En un principio, Marie se vio incapaz de responder a eso. De hecho, cuando quiso hacerlo, ya era tarde porque Warren había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes cuál es esa solución que tienes que encontrar?

Marie negó con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.

-La solución a ti misma, encontrarte y retomar el control de tu persona- dijo él, desviando la mirada.

-No estamos hablando de mí, Warren- replicó ella finalmente-, sino de ti. El hecho de que estés así es mi culpa- Marie levantó una mano para acallarlo cuando vio que quería decir algo al respecto- Digas lo que digas y digan lo que digan, es mi culpa. No puedo retroceder al pasado, pero buscaré una forma de compensarte- prometió, asiendo una de las manos de él entre las suyas enguantadas- Yo soy una de esas pocas personas a las que les gusta arreglar lo que está roto- añadió, con una sonrisa entristecida.


	27. Capítulo 27 Esperanzas vedadas

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 27. Esperanzas vedadas.

Mística caminó con sigilo hacia Magneto, con su usual contoneo. Como en otros encuentros, la persiana del estudio de Eric se encontraba cerrada, dejando entrar la luz por los agujeritos, haciendo destellar la piel azulada de Raven. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la penumbra como los de un felino.

-¿Me habías llamado, Eric?- preguntó la mujer, apartando varias carpetas y sentándose sobre la mesa, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia él.

Él asintió, entrelazando las manos y situándolas también sobre la mesa, a unos centímetros de la pierna izquierda de Mística.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirte?- inquirió ella, con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Eric la escrutó en la sombra durante un par de minutos, antes de hablar.

-¿Qué se sabe sobre el artificio?- dijo él, finalmente.

Raven lo miró con fijeza, un tanto decepcionada; aunque no por eso dejó de sonreír.

-Casi está listo, faltan los últimos retoques- respondió ella, teniendo que fingir en parte que se alegraba por ello.

-Bien. Me gustaría probarlo antes de utilizarlo para la causa.

La mujer asintió, bajándose de la mesa para quedar a su lado, ocupando, quizá en exceso, el espacio personal de Magneto. Él solo la miró, expectante, porque sabía que quería decirle algo más.

-Eric, ya sabes lo último que falta para que funcione con el efecto que deseas- susurró ella, sus labios trazando una mueca de disgusto en la que Magneto no se fijó.

-Para poner la renovación a prueba no la necesito- replicó él, levantándose para poder mirarla desde más arriba, ya que su estatura era algo mayor que la de Raven.

-Los investigadores no tienen idea de cómo te afectará- susurró Mística, sin desviar la mirada- Puede pasarte cualquier cosa.

-La causa lo merece- repuso Magneto, implacable- Lo merece todo, y serán necesarios muchos sacrificios antes de que consigamos un mundo mejor.

-Que los hagan otros, Eric- dijo ella, acariciándole el pómulo derecho- Tú no tienes por qué sacrificarte.

Magneto la aferró por la muñeca, apartándole la mano, sus ojos gris mate clavados en los ámbares de ella.

-Si el artificio lo requiere, lo haré. No hay nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Raven calló, percibiendo que su agarre había perdido fuerza justo antes de que la soltara.

-Si tanto te preocupa, pregúntale a tu amiguita Irene lo que pasará cuando encienda el artificio para ver cómo marcha- añadió él, con inquina.

-No necesito preguntarle a nadie para saber las posibles consecuencias- replicó la mujer, manteniéndose inalterable- Sé que ya no me consideras tu acólita, pero ¿puedo sugerirte algo?

Magneto inclinó la cabeza en señal de afirmación, expectante.

-Busca otro mutante que pueda controlar el magnetismo. Alguien que no seas tú.

-Hablas como si supusiera un problema enorme para ti que fuera yo el que empleara el artificio- declaró él, de forma poco afable.

Pese a la actitud del hombre, Mística colocó las manos sobre su torso, tratando de eliminar las arrugas de su camisa.

-Por favor, Eric. Si alguna vez…. Si alguna vez significó algo, busca a alguien más. Alguien que no seas tú.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos. El brillo de la duda surgió en los iris de Magneto y se mantuvo durante unos segundos, antes de que abrazara a Mística por la cintura, acercándola a él.

-Supongo que…- susurró el hombre, sus ojos fijos en la boca de ella- por una vez nos podemos permitir fingir que significamos algo el uno para el otro.

Lo que acababa de decir afectó a Raven más de lo que esperaba. Su mirada destelló con el resplandor que precede al llanto, pero no dejó que él lo viera, sino que apresó sus labios con los suyos, casi con ímpetu.

Magneto se deshizo de todas las cosas que ocupaban su escritorio con un manotazo, tirándolas al suelo, y alzó a Raven por los muslos, sentándola sobre la mesa y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, Raven separó el rostro del suyo.

-¿Cómo me prefieres?- murmuró ella, sus manos acariciándole la nuca, el nacimiento del cabello.

Magneto levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Las facciones de Raven se fueron transformando paulatinamente, convirtiéndose en otras algo más afiladas. Primero adoptó el aspecto con el que solía mostrarse ante Marie, con piel blanca como la porcelana y brillantes cabellos negros. Al ver que él no decía nada, volvió a cambiar. El rostro tomó una forma más ovalada y los iris adquirieron una tonalidad violácea, largos tirabuzones rubios cayendo por su espalda desnuda.

-Ya sabes la forma en que te quiero- masculló Magneto, dejando las manos sobre las caderas descubiertas de ella.

La pequeña sonrisa que había estado esbozando Raven se desvaneció, sus rasgos suavizándose, su faz redondeándose, y sus ojos agrandándose, el violeta dando paso a un verde claro. El cabello castaño cayó en ondas sobre sus hombros, de un aspecto algo más frágil. La boca le empequeñeció un tanto, sus labios engordando ligeramente y su apariencia pasando a ser una más lozana y joven. La de Anna Marie D'Ancanto.

No había ya nada en Raven que la distinguiera de Marie; si alguien hubiese entrado en la estancia en aquel preciso instante hubiera pensado que aquella chica desnuda que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Eric Lehnsherr era la mismísima Marie, que había vuelto a la casa.

-Así está mejor- sonrió él, cogiéndola de la barbilla y robándole un beso.

Raven se lo devolvió; lo único que quería era complacerlo para ganarse su favor.

El viento sacudía los ventanales con una fuerza colosal, y la lluvia aterrizaba violentamente contra los cristales, que apenas alejaban el frío del interior de la mansión.

Esa noche, Marie caminaba lo más silenciosamente que podía por los corredores de la escuela de Charles, tratando de no hacer ruido. Al ser tan tarde, no había casi nadie fuera de la cama. Al menos, Marie no se encontró con nadie de camino a las cocinas.

Era uno de esos días en los que no podía dormir. A pesar de que las sesiones con el profesor cada vez eran más intensas y agotadoras, el cansancio no la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Después de esas sesiones, solía ir a las clases, aunque apenas prestaba atención. Solamente le interesaban las lecciones de fisiología que enseñaba Charles, probablemente por la forma en la que lo hacía. Tras las lecciones, era la hora de la cena y después, tenía que cumplir con el castigo de tres horas en la biblioteca con John y Rasputin, que les había impuesto el profesor. Aquella había sido su rutina hasta ese mismo día, lunes, en el que el supuesto castigo había llegado a su fin.

Había estado volviendo a su habitación a medianoche durante una semana, debido a las tres horas de biblioteca, pero ahora, podría hacerlo más temprano.

Aunque estaba exhausta, no lograba dormir. Deseaba hacerlo, pero conforme las sesiones con el profesor habían ido avanzando, el fénix se presentaba en sus pesadillas. Aquella noche tenía esperanzas de no tener ninguna y poder dormir tranquila, pero para eso, tendría que conseguir dormirse primero. Por eso, iba a las cocinas a por un vaso de leche.

De todas formas, era un alivio para ella saber que, si el fénix tomaba el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, el profesor estaría allí para evitar los desastres que podría ocasionar. Eso era un punto a su favor, teniendo en cuenta que, si hubiera permanecido con la Hermandad, sospechaba que nadie hubiera impedido que causara daños. Cuando fue a ver a Magneto, se dio cuenta de que a él le daba igual; incluso parecía estar contento con la situación. Seguramente cuanto más peligroso fuera el mutante, más apto para la Hermandad le parecería a Magneto, pensaba Marie, entornando los ojos. Era un pérfido.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, envolviéndose más con el manto de color azul oscuro que había cogido de su habitación para protegerse del frío. Las baldosas eran frías al tacto, podía percibirlo por sus pies descalzos. Estremeciéndose, avanzó hacia el frigorífico para coger un cartón de leche desnatada.

-¿Cómo es que estás despierta a estas horas?- cuestionó una voz masculina tras ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara- Son casi las tres de la mañana.

Marie tomó un vaso, antes de sentarse frente a Logan en una de las mesas y servirse la leche fría.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- respondió ella, señalando con la barbilla el botellín de cerveza que tenía él en la mano- ¿Qué haces bebiendo a estas horas?

Logan se encogió de hombros, reposando la espalda contra la silla.

-Cualquier hora es buena para beber- dijo, simplemente, antes de darle un trago a la botella.

-Pero no cualquier razón- replicó Marie, mordazmente- ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Logan sonrió, dejando la cerveza a un lado.

-Ya no tengo preocupaciones por nada, nena- respondió, mirándola a los ojos- No sé si era un tipo con preocupaciones antes de perder la memoria, pero desde que tengo consciencia de mí mismo, la única preocupación que he tenido ha sido recuperarla.

-¿Ya no la tienes?- preguntó ella, después de darle varios sorbos a la leche.

-Me he dado por vencido- contestó Logan, fijando la mirada de nuevo en el botellín de cerveza- No creo que vuelva a recuperar ningún recuerdo aparte de los que tú me regalaste aquel día.

Marie frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿No deberías tener más esperanza, entonces?- cuestionó la chica- Lo que pasó significa que hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas a tener tus recuerdos.

Logan alzó los ojos hacia ella, con una sonrisa torcida.

-La hay, pero los dos sabemos cuál es- dijo, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada, incómoda- No creo que estés dispuesta a hacerlo posible.

Hubo un breve silencio donde la tensión en el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Lo haría- respondió ella, al cabo-, si no supusiera hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño, nena- contestó él, con tranquilidad.

Marie se acordó de cómo Pietro solía decirle lo mismo constantemente, lo que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Podría matarte- vaciló, apartando el vaso vacío.

-No podrías- replicó Logan- No soy como los demás, podré controlar la situación si se pone fea.

Marie se acercó a él, titubeante.

-No debería hacerlo- murmuró ella, con inquietud.

-No voy a obligarte si no quieres intentarlo- declaró Logan, poniéndose en pie.

-Por una vez que lo haga…, tal vez… no pase nada malo. O al menos, nada terriblemente malo.

Logan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido.

-Confía en mí, no pasará.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida. Lo instó a que se sentara con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- preguntó Logan, en voz baja.

-Dame las manos- le pidió ella, en un susurro.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pese a la incoherencia de sus actos si hacía aquello, pensaba que era lo mejor. Si había una posibilidad de que Logan supiera quién era en realidad y ella era la única que la tenía, no quería negársela. Sería egoísta por su parte hacerlo, y además él siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

Pero era precisamente por ese hecho, porque él se había portado muy bien con ella, por lo que otra parte de Marie no quería correr el riesgo de que le sucediera algo y fuera ella la responsable. Ya había tenido suficiente con arrebatarle la consciencia a Cody y destruirle la vida a Warren. No quería tener la culpa si Logan sufría algún daño; también, en parte, porque había llegado a apreciarlo aquellos días.

Aun estando en ese dilema, sus dedos temblorosos se entrelazaron con los de él, firmes y seguros. Marie cerró los ojos al notar la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió. No resultó tan desagradable como esperaba, pero conocía bien la naturaleza de su mutación. Lo siguiente sería el dolor. Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando con Mística y los miembros de la Hermandad, por lo que había aprendido a aguantarlo.

Pronto, ambos comenzaron a escuchar voces, entremezcladas en una cacofonía que parecía ser interminable. Sin embargo, poco a poco pudieron distinguir algunas palabras, al tiempo que un remolino de imágenes se abría paso ante sus ojos.

A pesar de la sensación tan desagradable que le provocaba el roce de Marie, Logan alcanzó a sonreír levemente, algo mareado y con los párpados cerrados.

Frente a Logan había un hombre de cabello pobre y gafas, que hablaba y hablaba sin cesar. No obstante, Logan no le prestaba mucha atención.

Una angustia y un abatimiento profundo lo corroían por dentro, tan enormes que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Algo terrible había sucedido y Logan aún no había podido asimilarlo. Solo sabía que quería una cosa. Venganza. Y haría lo que fuera por conseguirla

-Logan, Logan- lo llamaba el hombre de la visión anterior- Escúchame. Te harás mucho más fuerte. Más fuerte que Víctor.

Logan lo miró con fijeza, de sus ojos emanando destellos de resentimiento.

-Sea- contestó Lobezno, finalmente- Inyéctame el adamantium

-Todo era una farsa, James- le decía un hombre de piel oscura y ojos afables- Nos tenían engañados. Sólo querían que matáramos a otros de nuestra misma condición.

-¿Todo… era mentira?- pudo decir él, aunque en su tono de voz se entreveía que tampoco estaba muy interesado en lo que su interlocutor le estaba diciendo.

-Todo- asintió el hombre- Sólo nos utilizaban

Logan avanzaba en la sombra, hacia el llamado Víctor, cuya existencia Logan había conocido por los recuerdos que Marie le había mostrado aquella vez cuando la abrazó en el claro del bosque que circundaba la aldea abandonada donde habían vivido Pietro y su hermana hacía muchos años.

-Has matado a Maverick- lo acusó Logan, dejando ver sus garras y apuntándole con ellas al cuello.

Víctor esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, en la que destacaban peligrosamente sus colmillos.

-Sí, Jimmy, la lista de tus seres queridos muertos va en aumento- se burló el hombre- Te quedan pocos, ¿lo sabías?

El odio se apoderó de Lobezno, que trató de atacarle inútilmente…

Las voces y las imágenes cesaron; Logan solamente podía oír los latidos de su corazón desbocado, que había entrado en taquicardia. Los ojos se le entornaron y comenzó a jadear, intentando que sus pulmones inspiraran oxígeno sin éxito. Sus manos resbalaron de las de Marie y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Logan! ¡Logan!- chillaba la chica, desesperada- ¡LOGAN!

Marie lo apartó de sí, situándolo en el suelo, toda ella temblando. Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, despeinándose aterrorizada. "¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?", repetía una vocecilla espantada en su mente una y otra vez.

Apoyó el oído contra el pecho de él, pero no se oía nada. Parecía que Logan había tenido un infarto.

-No, no, no- sollozó, inmóvil por el miedo.

Entonces, comenzó a sentir un dolor atroz en los nudillos, como si le estuvieran clavando algo puntiagudo y grueso, pero por dentro. Observó, con la vista borrosa, como tres prominencias óseas le emergían de debajo de la piel que conformaba sus nudillos, cubiertas de sangre. Había adquirido los poderes de Logan, pero eso poco importaba en aquel instante. Logan se estaba muriendo y ella no era capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Angustiada, colocó sus manos, una sobre la otra, en la región donde Logan tendría el corazón, y comenzó a intentar reanimarlo, como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que aquellas garras no le desaparecían, seguían estando allí. En las lecciones del profesor sobre fisiología cardiaca, les había mostrado un vídeo en el que se explicaba cómo hacer la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Claro, que una cosa era oír cómo se hacía desde la teoría, y otra cosa muy diferente hacerlo.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó, con la voz entrecortada, mientras intentaba hacer funcionar de nuevo el corazón de Logan- ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

No titubeó a la hora de hacerle el "boca a boca". Los labios de Logan estaban fríos y húmedos; Marie trató de no pensar mucho en ello. Estaba frío y su corazón no latía, iba a morir, si no estaba muerto ya. Pudiera ser que el roce de sus labios fuera más perjudicial que beneficioso, incluso letal; pero Logan había dejado de respirar y necesitaba urgentemente aire en los pulmones.

Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Marie, aterrizando en los pómulos de él y mojando los labios de ambos. Marie sintió cómo poco a poco los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro se contraían, dejándola lívida. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas y sus músculos estaban entumecidos. De pronto, a quien le faltaba el aire era a ella y un nudo ardiente ascendía por su garganta, su estómago revolviéndose y amenazando con expulsar su contenido.

Antes de saber qué había pasado, Marie cayó desmayada a un lado de Logan, al tiempo que este abría los ojos y daba una gran bocanada de aire. Ni siquiera había fijado los ojos en Marie, cuando percibió la mirada acusadora de Charles en la espalda.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ha pasado aquí, pero prefiero que me lo expliques tú.


	28. Capítulo 28 Insurrección

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 28. Insurrección.

Cuando Marie abrió los ojos al día siguiente, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Nunca antes se había fijado, pero estaba pintado de forma diferente a las paredes. Mientras que estas últimas tenían un color uniforme, en el techo habían representado nubes blancas sobre un cielo azul celeste. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que era en su cuarto donde estaba. Alzó las manos, comprobando que aún seguían obedeciendo a sus órdenes.

Movió la cabeza para mirar a la derecha descubriendo a Logan, y tras él, a la pelirroja Jean Grey. Sus ojos se fijaron en Lobezno, que le sonreía, a diferencia de la mujer, cuya expresión no era muy amistosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo- contestó Logan, palmeándole la rodilla cubierta por la sábana.

-Hicisteis una imprudencia, algo que fue contra todas las leyes de la lógica y contra lo que es correcto- terció Jean, con severidad- De Logan me lo esperaba, pero de ti…

-De mí no podías esperar nada tampoco- replicó Marie, con esfuerzo, tratando de erguirse sobre un codo- No nos conocemos y tampoco has hablado el suficiente tiempo conmigo como para saber nada acerca de mí, aparte de que pertenezco a la Hermandad.

-Se nota- intervino Scott, cuya presencia no había sido notada por Marie, ya que estaba en el otro lado de la estancia. El profesor estaba a su lado y Ángel se hallaba sentado en un taburete algo más allá, en silencio- Ese carácter intempestivo y desobediente; quizá aún estarías a tiempo de que se te diera algo de disciplina.

Marie lo fulminó con la mirada, en un principio pensando que no merecía la pena contestarle. Sin embargo, lo hizo.

-¿Qué hay de estudiantes como John o Daniels?- cuestionó ella, con mordacidad- ¿Han recibido ellos esa disciplina de la que hablas?

Scott apretó la mandíbula, irritado.

-Son la excepción que confirma la regla- masculló, desviando la mirada.

-Ya basta- sentenció Charles, haciéndoles un gesto a Jean, Logan y Scott para que se fueran- Marie es una invitada y hasta ahora no solo no ha sido tratada como tal, sino además de malos modos. Marchaos, y dejadnos hablar en paz.

-Mejórate, nena- le deseó Logan, siendo el primero en salir de la habitación.

Renuentes a largarse de allí, Scott y Jean acabaron por hacer lo mismo que Lobezno.

El profesor se acercó a ella una vez hubieron cerrado la puerta tras irse.

-Te pido disculpas- dijo, con una leve sonrisa- No debería haber dejado que estuvieran aquí cuando despertaras; debí haber supuesto que te harían algún tipo de reproche o comentario malintencionado.

-No se preocupe- respondió Marie, haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- Ya ha pasado, y no ha sido su culpa, sino la de ellos. Ellos han sido irrespetuosos; no usted.

Charles permaneció callado por un instante y después asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó anoche, Marie?- le preguntó el profesor.

Antes de responder, los ojos de Marie se fijaron por un instante en los de Warren, que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la estancia, aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿Casi mato a Logan?- dijo finalmente, apesadumbrada.

-Aparte de eso, lo que pasó después. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Marie frunció el ceño, pensativa. No era muy consciente de la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde aquello. Recordaba, no obstante, caminar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, entrar en las cocinas, hablar con Logan, tocar a Logan… Lo último de lo que podía acordarse era del roce de sus labios, suave y aterrador.

-Trataba de hacer que Logan volviera en sí, creo- titubeó, tratando de recordar algo más sin éxito- Y después… nada. Me quedé inconsciente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé por qué- respondió el profesor, pensativo.

-¿No tiene idea de cuál podría haber sido la razón?- preguntó ella, con inquietud- Que yo recuerde, nunca me he desmayado. ¿Y si tengo algún problema de salud y no me lo han diagnosticado?

Los labios de Charles se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

-Me siento más inclinado a pensar que tiene que ver con tu mutación.

-¿Mi mutación?- reiteró ella, confusa. Calló por un momento, reflexionando sobre el asunto.

-Por lo que Lobezno ha contado- terció Warren, desde su asiento-, lo que te pasó fue muy parecido a lo que les suele pasar a las personas cuando las tocas.

Marie fijó sus ojos en los de él, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero en esta ocasión me ocurrió también a mí- murmuró ella, desconcertada.

Charles asintió, con una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Lo que nos lleva a pensar que quizá aparte de quedarte con los efectos de la mutación y la fuerza vital de los mutantes, puedas realizar el proceso inverso- concluyó el profesor, hablando con lentitud.

Marie se volvió hacia él, incrédula.

-¿Cómo…?- farfulló, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba diciendo Charles en su totalidad.

-Creemos que, tras absorber los poderes de Logan, de alguna forma se los devolviste y eso ocasionó tu desmayo- aclaró el profesor, con paciencia- Es la única explicación posible que podemos encontrarle al hecho de que Logan se recuperase él solo de un infarto tan rápidamente en dos minutos teniendo en cuenta que lo habías absorbido antes.

Los ojos de Marie se clavaron en el edredón que la cubría, con la mirada perdida. ¿Podría ser… que lo que ella creía que había estado mal en su interior durante toda su vida no lo estuviera en realidad? ¿Que hubiera estado equivocada siempre? A pesar de que casi había acabado con Logan, luego lo había remediado, aunque sin ser consciente de ello. Sin embargo, había sido a costa de su propia fuerza. Había tanto de su naturaleza que no conocía… que no tenía idea de cómo controlar…

-¿Cómo lo hice?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Tal vez tus receptores cutáneos reaccionaron de forma diferente ante la intensidad de tus emociones y tu sistema nervioso central enviara señales a dichos receptores para que emitieran una corriente eléctrica que recorrió a Logan, devolviéndole sus habilidades especiales- dijo el profesor, más para el mismo que para los demás.

-Pero en las otras ocasiones en las que he herido a alguien con el contacto físico, también me sentía desesperada y acongojada y no les he devuelto nada- replicó Marie, un tanto escéptica.

-Habrá algo más que hayas hecho y no te hayas dado cuenta, o no lo recuerdes- supuso Ángel, levantándose de su silla con ayuda de su bastón- En cualquier caso, lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar, ¿no le parece, profesor?

-Así es- convino Charles, dándose la vuelta y utilizando su silla de ruedas para ir hacia la puerta- Hoy no es necesario que vengas al laboratorio, Marie. Seguiremos con las sesiones mañana.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, recostándose y apoyándose en la almohada, cansada. Aún no se creía que ella le hubiera devuelto el don a Logan, y que por eso él se hubiera recuperado tan deprisa. Pero parecía haber sido así… Ojalá pudieran esclarecer cómo había ocurrido. Si hubiera un modo en verdad de que ella pudiera devolver la fuerza que robaba al tener contacto físico, quizá... quizá finalmente podría tocar a los demás sin guantes. El problema era que nadie tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, y que Marie desde luego, no se sentía para nada tentada a tocar de nuevo a nadie para probarlo.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el profesor y Ángel la dejaron sola, cuando llamaron a la puerta varias veces. Marie no pudo evitar inclinar la mirada, viendo que llevaba el camisón puesto. Se cubrió algo más con el edredón, antes de decir un: "Adelante".

Por la puerta entraron en fila cuatro adolescentes: Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake, John Allerdyce y Katherine Pryde. Marie se alegró al verlos. Junto con el profesor y junto con Logan, pertenecían al escaso número de personas que la trataban bien en la Mansión X. También estaba Ángel, por supuesto, pero él ya era su amigo antes de que llegara allí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Anna?- le preguntó Kitty, preocupada, sentándose a su lado en la cama- Ayer supimos que habías tenido un accidente en las cocinas y queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

-¿Un accidente?- repitió Marie, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, Tormenta nos contó que tuviste una bajada de tensión y te mareaste- respondió Kurt, tomando asiento también en una de las esquinas de la cama, como había hecho Bobby. John era el único que permanecía de pie, a la izquierda de Marie.

Marie vaciló, sin tener demasiado claro por qué les habían dicho aquello en vez de la verdad. Sin embargo, no creyó que fuera conveniente desmentir a Ororo. Tal vez si los estudiantes supieran lo que había estado haciendo en las cocinas, la considerarían aún más peligrosa de lo que ya lo hacían, y la tratarían peor.

-Estoy mejor- contestó ella, finalmente- Antes me dolía la cabeza, pero ya no me duele.

-Perfecto, porque tienes que cumplir con el trato- le dijo John entonces.

Marie lo miró, inquisitiva.

-Ibas a venir hoy al cine con nosotros, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

-Johnny, si no tiene ganas de venir, no la fuerces- terció Bobby, sin mirarlo.

-¿Johnny? ¿Tú también vas a llamarme así?- le espetó John, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece injusto que a mí nunca me hayan llamado Robert, que es mi nombre de verdad, y lo hayan sustituido por uno más corto- replicó Bobby- Y a ti siempre tengamos que llamarte por tu nombre, cuando podemos hacerlo de forma cariñosa también.

-¿Estás de coña?

-Hemos alcanzado un consenso- le informó Kurt, sonriente- Te llamaremos Johnny a partir de ahora.

John entornó los ojos, molesto.

-Esto es culpa tuya- acusó a Marie- Si no les hubieras dado la idea, ahora no me habrían dejado de llamar John, que así es como me llamo- añadió, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "John".

Kitty y Kurt soltaron una risita, mientras Bobby esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No seas gruñón- lo reprendió Marie, contenta- Iré con vosotros al cine. Me saltaré las normas de vuestro profesor por el trato que hice contigo. ¿Satisfecho?

-Enormemente satisfecho- contestó John, haciendo una mueca- A las seis, todos en el garaje.

-¿Hoy no vais a clase?- inquirió Marie, alzando una ceja.

-No- respondió Kitty, risueña- Para ir a Yonkers, tenemos que saltarnos alguna, ya que se tarda en llegar.

-Kitty, no te reconozco- le dijo Kurt, burlándose.

-Yo tampoco me reconozco a mí misma- replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién conduce?- preguntó Marie- Yo no sé.

-Suerte para vosotros que yo sí- respondió John, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿No se darán cuenta si los cuatro faltáis a las clases?- cuestionó Marie, ceñuda.

-Probablemente- contestó Kurt.

-Pero para entonces ya estaremos lejos, y si nos buscan no podrán encontrarnos- añadió Bobby.

Marie sabía que a diferencia de Kitty, que parecía impaciente por saltarse las reglas y ganarse su primera mancha en el expediente, a Bobby no le hacía tanta ilusión salir de la escuela.

-¿Qué excusa pondremos?- preguntó Kitty- Si se dan cuenta de que nos hemos ido, luego nos preguntarán dónde hemos estado cuando volvamos.

-Les diremos que estuvimos practicando en los simuladores- respondió John, como si aquello fuera lo más sencillo del mundo- Me he asegurado de que las salas no estaban reservadas esta tarde, así que nadie sabrá si mentimos…

-A no ser que nos pregunte el profesor- objetó Bobby, alicaído.

-Para ese entonces ya habremos visto la película, así que procurad pensar en otras cosas durante el resto del día por si a Xavier le da por hurgar en vuestras cabezas- contestó John, entornando los ojos, al decir lo último.

-El castigo nos lo llevaremos igual- murmuró Bobby.

-Si no quieres venir, no vengas- replicó John, con fastidio- Pero si vienes, no estés todo el rato pensando en lo que pasará cuando regresemos.

Bobby inclinó la cabeza; no iba a responder a eso.

Sobre las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, Kitty se presentó de nuevo en el cuarto de Marie, que ya estaba preparada.

-He tenido una idea, Anna- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa- Podremos llegar antes al garaje y sin que nos vean.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Marie, interesada.

-¿Recuerdas en qué consistía mi mutación?

-En atravesar paredes- respondió Marie, con recelo- ¿Quieres ir atravesando las paredes? Yo no puedo hacerlo, ¿no pretenderás que te toque para que consigamos llegar allí de esa forma?

-No- sonrió Kitty- No es necesario que me toques, ya te toco yo- rió ella, aferrando el brazo cubierto de Marie, antes de que pudiera apartarse- ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.

-Pero así no puedo absorberte…

-No pretendo que me absorbas. Puedo compartir mi habilidad sin necesidad de tener contacto físico directo contigo, a través de la ropa- explicó Kitty- Ahora mismo podrías atravesar los muros si quisieras, siempre y cuando no te sueltes de mí.

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?- cuestionó Marie, reacia a hacer caso de su idea- ¿Y si me rompo la nariz tratando de pasar a través de la pared?

-Podemos hacer una cosa. Ve con una mano por delante y si ves que chocas contra algo, te detienes. No pasará- le aseguró la chica.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambas.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga, Anna?- preguntó Kitty, entonces.

Marie asintió, ceñuda.

-Las amigas se tienen confianza, tenla en mí y cógeme de la mano. Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes.

El tono de Kitty sonaba seguro, como si no tuviera ninguna duda o miedo por lo que fuera a suceder en caso de que Marie tratara de cruzar la pared junto a ella. Claro, que así le había parecido el tono de Logan la noche anterior cuando la instó a que lo tocara para que viera sus recuerdos, y la cosa había estado lejos de acabar bien. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello y finalmente, se decidió por darle la mano, nerviosa. Notaba que le sudaba bajo el cuero del guante negro que llevaba puesto.

-¿Lista?- murmuró Kitty- Corre conmigo. Un, dos… ¡tres!

Marie alzó la mano por la que no tenía sujeta la de Kitty, hacia delante y la siguió a zancadas. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que el golpe contra la pared era inevitable, inminente, pero cuando los volvió a abrir estaban en otra estancia y seguían corriendo. Era una sensación inexplicable, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marie se sentía libre, como si volara. Como le daba miedo abrir los ojos cuando atravesaba las paredes junto a Kitty, no supo si se veían solamente ladrillos y cemento, que serían los materiales que las conformarían.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Kitty le dijo que en vez de la pared, atravesarían el suelo para llegar al garaje. Tuvieron que saltar dos veces para bajar las plantas que las separaban del garaje, y en ambas ocasiones Marie tuvo la sensación de que el estómago le saldría por la boca.

Cuando por fin llegaron, no habrían pasado más de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, Marie agradeció a Dios y al cielo que seguían estando enteras.

-¡Podríamos haber caído sobre un coche!- le reprochó Marie a Kitty, con la piel algo amarillenta por las naúseas.

-Qué va- negó Kitty, con una sonrisa-, sé los sitios exactos para saltar, los que no coinciden con ninguna plaza para aparcar.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses equivocado de sitio?- preguntó Marie, irguiéndose y apoyando una mano sobre una de las columnas del garaje.

-Nada- la tranquilizó Kitty, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera- Lo hubiéramos atravesado también y hubiera hecho que emergiéramos del suelo en un lugar algo más allá del coche.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, cansada. Kitty no tenía remedio. También la culpa era suya por aceptar su propuesta y no caminar por los pasillos y bajar las escaleras como haría cualquier persona normal.

-Venga, que no llegamos- urgió Kurt, abriendo la puerta de un coche rojo que a Marie le pareció bastante moderno.

-Me ha costado convencer a Anna para que saltara conmigo- aclaró Kitty, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Marie.

-Quizá hubiera merecido más la pena que la dejaras, si así tardabais menos- le espetó John, sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Conduce él?- preguntó Marie, alarmada- Antes creí que lo decía de broma.

-Por desgracia, ninguno de nosotros sabe- respondió Bobby. Se notaba que a él tampoco le hacía demasiada ilusión.

Marie se sentó en el asiento del medio, Kitty a su izquierda y Bobby a su derecha, que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo, como si ya se estuviera arrepintiendo, y aún ni siquiera había arrancado el coche.

Cuando ya habían recorrido unos dos kilómetros y habían perdido de vista la escuela, Marie se atrevió a preguntarle a John:

-¿Este coche es tuyo?

-Ya le gustaría a él- contestó Kurt, volviéndose en el asiento un momento para mirarla.

-Es de Summers- respondió John, con una sonrisa torcida que Marie no pudo ver desde donde estaba.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dejado a ti las…?- comenzó a cuestionar ella, ceñuda- ¿Le las robado las llaves?

-De otra manera, no tendríamos vehículo- contestó John, como si soliera robar todos los días.

-Madre mía- susurró Marie, mirando a sus compañeros con reprobación.

El profesor creyéndose que se había quedado en la cama descansando y ella escapando a la primera oportunidad con unos adolescentes que estaban de todo, menos centrados. Una semana atrás, no se hubiera preocupado siquiera por salir y romper unas cuantas normas del colegio, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Le caía bien el profesor y estaba agradecida con él por haber ayudado a Warren y por estar ayudándola a ella a apagar el fénix que habitaba en su interior.

-¿Dónde está el cine al que vamos?- preguntó, entonces- ¿No será en el mismo centro comercial donde nos encontramos aquella vez que…?

-Tranquila, es otro- respondió Kurt- De todas formas, en las imágenes de la cámara de vigilancia que echaron por la tele, a nadie se le veía bien la cara.

Marie asintió, tratando de calmarse. Lo único que le faltaba ahora para darle otro "pequeño" giro a su vida, era que la policía la detuviera y se la llevara presa.

-No te ofendas- le dijo a Kurt-, pero cuando los humanos te vean, ¿no querrán llevarte a comisaría para registrarte?

-No me ofendo- contestó Kurt, mirándola por el retrovisor- Así es mi mutación, no hay nada que hacer contra ella. Me he traído un abrigo y una gorra; aun así, llamaré mucho la atención, así que iré tras vosotros, pero escondido en la sombra.

-Podrías _teletransportarte_ hasta allí, Kurt- sugirió Kitty.

-Cierto- convino él- El problema es que nunca he estado en la sala del cine al que vamos; solamente en los servicios del centro comercial.

-Podrías esperar allí y te llevo las entradas- se ofreció Bobby.

-Sí, eso facilitaría más las cosas- sonrió Kurt, con tristeza.

Marie pensó que a pesar de la desgracia que le había caído a ella con la mutación que tenía, podía sentirse afortunada, porque no llamaba la atención tanto como el pobre Kurt Wagner.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial donde estaba el cine al que quería llevarlos John. Era un edificio grande, aunque no tanto como lo era el centro comercial adonde la había llevado Pietro casi dos semanas atrás para ir a la cafetería con Wanda. Casi dos semanas; parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

 _ **N/A** : A partir de este capítulo, iréis viendo cómo distintos personajes de la historia interaccionan entre sí cuando nunca antes lo habían hecho. A pesar de los muchos episodios que llevamos ya escritos, la historia no hace más que empezar. ¡Prepárense, señores/as!:D_

 _Nina Scherbatsky: Uff, con tantos comentarios, no sé por dónde empezar. Haces que me sienta súper halagada:3 Cada uno de ellos merece ser contestado, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, responderlos_

 _En primer lugar, me alegro de que os esté gustando cómo manejo el personaje de Marie, ya que no es una tarea fácil cuando algunas de las personas leen el fic habiéndose leído los cómics y yo no me los he leído; solamente he tenido ocasión de ver la mayor parte de las películas. Era mi intención hacer que el carácter de los personajes en principio fuera lo más parecido posible al de los que aparecen en pantalla, pero no sé si lo habré conseguido. De todas formas, sigue siendo un fic, así que no puede ser todo igual, pero pretendía mantener en parte la personalidad de los personajes desde mi punto de vista y los entornos en los que se mueve el universo Marvel en cuanto a los X-men se refiere. Para ello, intento informarme en Internet buscando datos más específicos según si hablo de un personaje que conozca menos que otros. Así que, en definitiva, que me explayo, me hace feliz que la historia resulte más o menos convincente._

 _En cuanto a Wanda no volveréis a saber de ella en mucho tiempo. Daré pistas a lo largo de la historia y se irá mencionando en algunas ocasiones, pero debo decir que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo 60 y todavía no ha aparecido de nuevo o.o' Carol Danvers no hará acto de presencia en la historia; la verdad es que he añadido algunos personajes que no han puesto en las pelis y sí en los cómics, pero me costaría mucho escribir algo sobre ella, puesto que no conozco el personaje_ _Y sí, debo decir que John me encanta. No sé cómo lo describen en los cómics, aunque puedo hacerme una idea por lo que hablo con mi hermano de vez en cuando (él sí les ha echado un vistazo ;)). En cambio, sí sé cómo aparece en las películas, y hace bastante tiempo ya que lo sacaron con la forma de Aaron Stanford, pero se trata de un personaje que me marcó mucho, así que tenías muchas ganas de escribir sobre él._

 _Sobre la relación de Logan con Marie, es bastante especial. En mi historia van a llegar a parecer tan cercanos que en un principio puede llegar a dar una idea equivocada, tal como podríais pensar sobre la relación de Marie con Warren, que va madurando con el tiempo. Son más bien relaciones fraternales, y es, que en verdad, Marie y Logan comparten muchas cosas, como lo perdidos que están en el mundo en el sentido de que ninguno de los dos sabe realmente quiénes son y cuál es su lugar._

 _Acerca de Raven, es un personaje bastante complejo, porque en realidad aprecia mucho a Marie y se preocupa por ella de veras; como saldrá más adelante, ella misma reconoce que es el único miembro de la Hermandad aparte de Magneto, al que valora de forma especial. Sin embargo, Raven está jugando a dos bandas, siempre se le dio demasiado bien hacerlo. Así que, finalmente costará un poco ver en qué bando está, pero quería dejar claro que la persona a la que más quiere es Eric, a pesar del maltrato psicológico de éste en ciertos momentos._

 _En lo que al Ryro se refiere, a mí también me agrada bastante, lo bastante como para dejarlo caer por el fic en algunos caps; ya lo irás viendo más adelante, aunque quizá no sea como tú piensas. Probablemente en un futuro, haga otros fics sobre esta pareja, pero primero tengo que acabar esta historia o.o'_

 _Y al pobre Pietro aún le queda por pasar_ _, pero bueno, va a ser parte de la maduración del personaje a lo largo del fic._

 _Quizá haya más Ororo-Logan de lo que te imaginas, pero ya al final._

 _Sobre el pasado de Charles, Eric y Raven quizá se añadan más datos, pero no ahora. Ya comprenderás por qué;) Tal vez te lleves alguna que otra sorpresa, no sé si agradable en verdad._

 _Debo decir sobre Pietro y John (no me gusta adelantar demasiado), que en un principio John sentía admiración hacia Pietro, pero conforme lo vaya conociendo, eso cambiará dando un giro radical, en cuestión de un día. Y ya no digo más, que hago spoiler jajaj_

 _Puede parecer que Eric le haya ordenado a Raven que lo haga (que, efectivamente, lo hizo), pero es Raven la que lo ha manipulado para que piense que realmente es lo correcto. Porque Raven pretende el bienestar de Marie, y opina que su contacto con Pietro no es conveniente, puesto que debilitaría su voluntad y la haría echarlo de menos, abandonando a Charles y a su terapia contra el fénix. Lógicamente, las razones que le ha dado a Eric han sido "un tanto" distintas de lo que te comento._

 _En cuanto Pietro y John se encuentren, efectivamente saltarán chispas. Pero bueno, dejemos eso para después. Tantos magníficos comentarios, me hacen desvelar más de la cuenta;)_

 _Lo de las tendencias suicidas de Warren es inherente a su personalidad, tal y como lo he pintado en el fic, así que tardará en deshacerse de ellas. Evidentemente, Marie influirá mucho en ello._

 _Y bueno, finalmente, me alegra sorprenderte con cada capítulo y hacerte dedicar una parte de tu preciado tiempo en dejarme un comentario por cada capítulo. De verdad, significa mucho para mí. Un besazo!_

 _Karla : Gracias por recordarme subir los caps siempre. De verdad, soy un desastre. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza sobre la carrera y tal, que apenas me cabe espacio para nada más_ _Sé que hice una promesa: que subiría dos caps por semana. Así que es lo que voy a hacer: subir dos caps por cada semana que no los he subido. Lo siento u.u espero compensaros porque ahora se acerca la parte más interesante! Besitos._


	29. Capítulo 29 Una opción mejor

_Disclaimer_ : _No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia. Tampoco la franquicia Springfield:)_

CAPÍTULO 29. Una opción mejor.

Una vez John aparcó el coche en el parking, Kurt desapareció entre chispas azules con un sonido muy breve pero que a Marie le recordó bastante al roce de una lija contra la madera.

-Kitty y yo nos ofrecemos a ir por las entradas- anunció Bobby, alejándose con Kitty y dejando a Marie y a John solos.

-¿Nosotros qué hacemos mientras tanto?- le preguntó Marie a John, cuando acababan de subir los escalones que llevaban al cine, y dicho sea de paso, a las tiendas.

-Yo sentarme; tú, no sé- respondió él, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos que había cerca de donde la gente hacía cola para comprar las entradas, a la que se añadieron ahora Kitty y Bobby.

Marie lo miró, lejos de molestarse por el tono de voz tan hosco que había utilizado. Se había acostumbrado a John y empezaba a comprender cómo era su personalidad. Por eso, sabía que, aunque le hablara así, no por ello había dejado de caerle bien. Así era John, cortante y frío, a pesar de que el fuego fuera su elemento.

-Yo iré a mirar ropa mientras tanto- le avisó ella, fijando los ojos en la fila de gente que se amontonaba para conseguir entradas- Esto va para rato.

John asintió, absorto, su mirada puesta en la pequeña llama que brotaba de su encendedor. Marie lo miró un momento antes de alejarse y dirigirse a una franquicia de _Springfield_ cercana. Aún le quedaba algo del dinero que se llevó cuando huyó de su casa. Todavía le sobraría bastante si se compraba una buena cantidad de ropa. Se estaba cansando de vestir siempre tonos oscuros. El negro era su color; siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo, esta vez quería algo rojo, más vivo.

Además, había escuchado rumores de que iba a celebrarse un baile de la primavera y no sabía si la dejarían ir o no, pero en caso de que sí se lo permitieran, no tendría nada decente que ponerse, a no ser que se comprara algo en ese instante. Dado que no sabía la fecha de la fiesta, no estaba segura de si tendría otra oportunidad así antes de que tuviera lugar.

Se internó en la tienda, y no tuvieron que pasar dos segundos escasos hasta que lo vio. El vestido de sus sueños, del color de la sangre. Elegante, sencillo, hasta las rodillas. Se ajustaba en la cintura y luego caía suelto, con mangas hasta el codo. Podía comprárselo, pero no le quedaría dinero para comprarse más prendas. No dudó mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en un primer momento al ver el precio y fue a los probadores.

Mientras tanto, John se hallaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado Marie, hasta que algo le hizo dejar de prestar atención al fuego del mechero. Lo cerró de golpe, mirando con fijeza las puertas principales, que daban a la calle.

Un grupo de personas había entrado en el centro comercial, pero nadie parecía fijarse en ellos, salvo él. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de hombros fuertes y anchos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, salvo la enorme capucha que ocultaba su rostro, dejando ver solamente su mentón. Por lo demás, no destacaba en nada; llevaba vaqueros oscuros y camisa de rayas por debajo de una chaqueta que le estaba dos tallas más grandes de tamaño.

El resto de personas que lo acompañaban no llevaban cubierta la cara. Había dos hombres jóvenes junto a él, uno de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida y otro rubio de ojos azules. Una mujer bastante atractiva de cabellos largos y claros iba con ellos, con pantalones negros de cuero y tacones con plataforma del mismo color.

Un poco más apartado, había un chico con vaqueros grises y camiseta negra. Unas gafas oscuras escondían sus ojos, pero la chaqueta plateada y los cabellos del mismo color que le sobresalían por debajo de la gorra también gris, lo delataban. La habilidosa y sorprendente forma de actuar de Quicksilver en la pelea que había tenido contra Tormenta y Lobezno aquel día en la tienda de deportes, había impresionado bastante a John como para olvidar su aspecto. Por eso, tenía claro que los recién llegados eran mutantes y que muy probablemente pertenecerían a la Hermandad.

Los ojos verdes de John se fijaron inevitablemente en el hombre que escondía su rostro, que desprendía un aura carismática de la que cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta. En ese instante, hizo un leve gesto con la mano, sus dedos índice y corazón juntos señalando primero a la izquierda y después a la derecha.

Quicksilver y el hombre joven de cabellos oscuros se apartaron, caminando hacia la derecha, y el chico rubio hizo lo mismo, pero a la izquierda. La mujer se quedó con él, que fue a sentarse a dos asientos a la derecha más allá de donde se encontraba John. Ella se sentó a su lado derecho, más apartada de John de lo que lo estaba el hombre.

El muchacho se los quedó mirando con fijeza, con el encendedor aún en su mano derecha, abriéndolo y cerrándolo una y otra vez; ruido que, a pesar de la cantidad de gente y de las voces que resonaban en el centro comercial, llamó la atención del hombre con el rostro cubierto. En un momento dado, volvió la cabeza hacia John.

-¿Te gusta el fuego, chico?- le preguntó, con una voz grave, pero suave.

A John le sorprendió en un primer instante que le hablara, pero una de sus comisuras no tardó en irse levemente hacia abajo, trazando una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Más de lo que debería estar permitido, señor- respondió, volviendo a prestar atención a la llama diminuta que salía del encendedor.

-¿Cuánto es eso, muchacho?- inquirió el hombre, tendiendo una mano hacia él y atrayendo el mechero con una fuerza invisible hasta su palma.

Ninguna de las personas que caminaban de un lado hacia otro pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya que siempre iban demasiado ocupadas con sus asuntos como para mirar a otros.

En un principio, John calló, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía quién era ese hombre, él mismo había querido que lo supiera al mostrarle que podía controlar el metal con solo pensarlo. Entonces, John atrajo el fuego del encendedor hacia su mano, antes de responder:

-Mucho más de lo que podría soñar cualquier humano.

John pudo entrever a través de las sombras que se recortaban contra el rostro anguloso del hombre, debidas a su capucha, que le sonreía ligeramente.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- cuestionó entonces, devolviéndole el mechero.

John asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cerró el puño en torno a la llama, apagándola.

-¿Quién eres tú, Pyros?- preguntó el hombre- Porque supongo que tu nombre es Pyros.

-Lo es- respondió John-, pero todos me llaman John. John Allerdyce.

-Bien, John. ¿Estás afiliado a alguna asociación que contribuya a la causa?

John desvió la mirada, algo reacio a contestar.

-No. Estoy en la escuela de Xavier- dijo, finalmente.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció, pero John no pudo ver qué expresión tenía porque la capucha le cubría la nariz y los ojos.

-¿Estás bien con ellos?- le preguntó, bajando algo la voz.

John se volvió hacia él, pensativo.

-Quieren llevarnos a la comisaría a registrarnos- contestó, ceñudo-, así que no. No lo estoy.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, John?- le ofreció entonces Magneto.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero nunca hubiera esperado que me dijera que me fuera con usted- admitió John.

-Tienes talento más que suficiente, John. Estaría más que contento si te convirtieras en un miembro de mi Hermandad.

John inclinó la cabeza levemente, halagado.

-Pero antes de que abandones la escuela de Charles, me harás un favor. ¿Estarás dispuesto?

John lo miró con fijeza antes de responder.

Marie salió de la tienda, guardando la bolsa que contenía el vestido en su mochila. Aunque le había salido caro, estaba satisfecha. Iba pensando en ello, cuando vio pasar varios metros por delante a dos chicos, de los cuales solo pudo ver la espalda. Sin embargo, podría jurar que eran Pietro y Dominik, por la forma de los hombros, por la estatura, y porque por lo que sabía, no había muchas personas que tuvieran el cabello del mismo color que el de Pietro. Además, no podía ser una coincidencia que se parecieran tanto.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a andar deprisa tras ellos, casi corriendo. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de lo pesada que podía ponerse la gente interponiéndose en el trayecto de otros cuando estaba interesada en comprar y en ir de un lado para otro.

Los vio de lejos, entrando en una tienda de deportes. Supuso que irían allí para comprar las zapatillas deportivas que necesitaba Pietro cada dos por tres. No había puesto un pie en el umbral del local cuando una mujer le cortó el paso. Era alta y fornida y vestía como un guardia de seguridad.

Marie se detuvo frente a ella, tragando saliva y tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de la mujer para ver dónde estaban los supuestos Pietro y Dominik.

-Disculpe, ¿qué…?- trató de decir, antes de que ella la interrumpiera.

-No puedes pasar, chica- le dijo, instándola a que saliera con una palmada en la espalda- Vamos a cerrar.

Marie frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

-¿Cómo cierran a esta hora?- cuestionó- Ni siquiera son las nueve.

-Órdenes del dueño- respondió la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ellos acaban de pasar- replicó Marie, señalando con el dedo al fondo de la tienda, buscando a los desconocidos que tenían tanto parecido con sus amigos. Sin embargo, ya no estaban allí- ¿Dónde…?

La mujer se dio la vuelta para seguir el trayecto de su dedo, y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Ahí no hay nadie, chica.

-Pero los he visto entrar- insistió Marie, aunque el tono de su voz se iba apagando paulatinamente- Estaban ahí…

-Se te ve nerviosa, quizá deberías ir a sentarte a algún sitio y tranquilizarte o beber un poco de agua- sugirió la agente- Allí hay unos bancos.

Marie asintió, confusa, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde le había indicado la mujer. Ahora tenía visiones. Le era tan conocida la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loca, que ni siquiera se asustó. Deseaba tanto ver a sus amigos, que ahora su cerebro se molestaba en hacerle creer que estaban allí.

A su espalda, los ojos de la mujer relucieron con un brillo ámbar por unos instantes. Se volvió y caminó hacia el interior de la tienda perdiéndose entre los estantes.

Entretanto, el hombre joven de cabellos oscuros que le había parecido ver a Marie, se acercó al mostrador con un par de deportivas.

Mientras se las cobraban, fijó la vista en lo que podía divisar fuera del local y descubrió la silueta de Marie, parada en mitad del pasillo, mirando en dirección opuesta. Frunció el ceño, le recordaba demasiado a alguien que conocía, pero descartó la idea cuando otra chica de cabellos castaños y cortos se le acercó y la llamó Anna.

-Vamos, Anna. La película ya va a empezar. Si no nos damos prisa, nos perderemos el principio y luego será más difícil enterarnos de la trama.

Marie ladeó el rostro hacia ella, sin mirarla en realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Kitty, preocupada, al ver su expresión ausente.

-Sí, sí. Es sólo que me había parecido ver a…- calló, fijando los ojos en los de su amiga- Olvídalo. Vámonos ya.

Dentro de la tienda de deportes, Dominik, el hombre de cabellos oscuros y alta estatura, contempló con incredulidad cómo la recién llegada, preciosa, de apariencia frágil y delicada, se llevaba del brazo a una chica idéntica a Marie. Salvo que no la llamaba Marie, sino Anna.

En ese momento, Pietro llegó a su lado, portando otro par de zapatillas y dejándolas sobre el mostrador.

-No entiendo la absurdez que tiene el hecho de que vengamos aquí para hacer como que compramos- masculló el chico, ceñudo, cuando abandonaban el local- Con lo barato que sale robar.

-Ya- convino Dominik, mirando a lo lejos, por si volvía a ver a la chica que se parecía tanto a Pícara- Pero yo no soy tan rápido como tú y el jefe ordena que te acompañe y que tú me acompañes a mí a la hora de hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

-El jefe- reiteró Pietro, entornando los ojos. Clavó la mirada en su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que no parecía muy interesado en él- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Antes me ha parecido ver a Pícara- respondió Avalancha, sin rodeos- O a una chica igualita a ella, pero no podía ser…

Pietro se puso rígido, cambiando la expresión inalterable de su cara. Parecía angustiado.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó, casi en un susurro. La voz no quería emerger de su garganta.

-Porque otra chica se le acercó y la llamó Anna- contestó Dominik, sin apenas mirarlo- ¿Su nombre no era Marie?

Pietro bufó, quitándose la gorra casi con violencia.

-Se llama Anna Marie, idiota- le espetó, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de aquella muchacha que debía parecerse tanto a Marie. A su Marie.

-No hace falta que me llames así- replicó Dominik, prestándole atención- ¿Yo qué sabía? Tú siempre la llamabas Marie y el resto, Pícara. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar…?

-Eso ahora ya no importa- lo cortó Pietro, buscándola entre la multitud- Si está aquí, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Dominik asintió, lívido.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí antes de que sean las nueve y cuarto- contestó Avalancha, observando el pasillo que se bifurcaba frente a ellos- La encontremos o no, tengo que cumplir con las órdenes de Magneto- añadió, bajando la voz- No puedo arriesgarlo todo solo por una posible coincidencia.

-Entonces, mueve el culo y ayúdame a encontrarla- lo urgió Pietro- Tú por el de la derecha y yo por el de la izquierda.

Dominik obedeció, corriendo por el pasillo de la derecha. Por su parte, Pietro se esfumó a su velocidad sobrenatural, sin importarle las cámaras o la gente. Sólo podía pensar en Marie, en que debería haberla visto y hallado cualquier día menos aquel. ¿Cómo podían salirle siempre las cosas tan mal?

-¿A quién te había parecido ver antes, Anna?- le preguntó Kitty, con curiosidad.

Marie se volvió hacia ella, vacilante.

-A mis amigos- respondió- A mis amigos de la Hermandad.

-¿La Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto está aquí?- inquirió la chica, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Baja la voz y no los llames así- la recriminó Marie, mientras avanzaban hacia una fuente enorme rodeada de tiendas.

-¿Así cómo?- cuestionó Kitty, ceñuda.

-Diabólicos.

-Ellos mismos se hacen llamar así- respondió Kitty, mirándola como si sintiera compasión por ella; eso molestó a Marie.

-¿Estás segura?- replicó Marie, con fastidio- ¿No es más verosímil que ese sea el nombre que le han puesto los humanos? Les parecemos diabólicos- añadió, utilizando un tono más bajo.

-No lo sé, Anna- reconoció Kitty-, pero tienen razones más que suficientes para llamarlos así.

-¿No deberíamos luchar porque se nos acepte en el mundo? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Deberíamos- convino Kitty-, pero la manera en la que lucha la Hermandad no es la más correcta.

-¿Cómo lucha?- cuestionó Marie, entonces.

Kitty la hizo detenerse al lado de la gran fuente.

-Aquí es donde hemos quedado con los demás- le informó, tensa.

-¿Cómo lucha?- repitió Marie, sus ojos fijos en los de su amiga.

-Matando, robando y raptando políticos- respondió Kitty, finalmente- Es lo que sale en las noticias. No sé lo que harían cuando tú estabas con ellos, pero hasta no hace mucho la fama que tenían de criminales se la tenían más que ganada.

Cuando Marie iba a contestarle, un temblor en el suelo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Después todo el piso se sacudió violentamente, como si en aquel momento estuviera teniendo lugar un terremoto. Marie y Kitty miraron a su alrededor, observando con horror cómo la gente huía, despavorida. Corrían y gritaban con el sonido propio de la desesperación, a medida que las sacudidas iban aumentando en intensidad.

Una grieta se abrió en el suelo, entre las dos chicas, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Kitty!- la llamó Marie, aterrorizada.

El techo comenzaba a caerse a grandes pedazos, cayendo sobre algunas personas que no habían podido correr más deprisa. Uno de los trozos que se resquebrajó terminó sobre la grieta que las separaba. Marie salió disparada hacia el fondo de la gran sala, entre la humareda y los escombros.

-¡Anna!- chillaba Kitty, desde el otro lado de la gran masa de cemento- ¡ANNA! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Sin embargo, Marie no podía oírla. La vista se le nublaba cada vez más por culpa del golpe que se había dado en la espalda. En ese momento, John llegó a su lado y la alzó por la cintura, colocándose uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Nos vamos de aquí- le dijo en un susurro que Marie tampoco escuchó, ya que estaba medio desfallecida.

Salieron entre los escombros y John la dejó detrás de un coche lejos de la salida de emergencia del centro comercial, analizando el entorno y viendo si había posibilidades de que donde estaban les pudiera golpear alguna de las rocas del centro comercial.

Entretanto, Kitty trataba de escalar las rocas y los pedazos de hormigón, sin ser capaz de atravesarlas porque el terreno era demasiado inestable. Sin embargo, al dar a Marie por perdida y caer en la cuenta de que tenía que buscar una salida viable cuanto antes si quería salir viva de allí, cesó en sus intentos nulos por llegar al otro lado del gran pedazo de techo que la había separado de Marie.

Se giró, estudiando qué podía hacer. Fue entonces cuando algo más allá, a la entrada de uno de los pasillos, descubrió a un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y piel clara, muy quieto. Parecía tan concentrado- o traumado, pensó Kitty-, que no se daba cuenta de que un gran fragmento de cemento y ladrillo iba a caerle encima.

Kitty no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él. Ni siquiera entonces el hombre se percató de que ella se acercaba a gran velocidad y del sonido del hormigón al desprenderse. Kitty llegó a tiempo de abrazarlo, compartiendo con él su habilidad para atravesar la materia y evitando que aquella pared lo matara.

Solo en ese momento, el hombre pareció despertar de su trance y fijó sus ojos en la chica que lo rodeaba con los brazos y que había impedido así que su propio ataque al centro comercial acabara con él. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, el terremoto cesó.

Dominik apartó a la chica suavemente de sí, descubriendo que era aquella que había acompañado a la que se le había antojado tanto a Marie. Aquella que en su momento le había parecido hermosa y vulnerable, con el aspecto de alguien que podría romperse en cualquier instante.

Kitty le devolvió la mirada, con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso creo- respondió Dominik, despertando de su ensimismamiento inicial- Gracias a ti.

-De nada- contestó Kitty, mirando a su alrededor- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la salida?

Dominik señaló a su derecha, sin añadir nada más.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró ella, enrojeciendo un tanto- Gracias, no la había visto.

Avalancha asintió, mientras observaba cómo ella se marchaba a paso ligero.

Esa chica era mutante y lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Era tan inocente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él era el culpable de aquel seísmo tan repentino que había ocasionado varios muertos y muchos heridos. Por ello, le pareció que iba a la escuela del _ruedas_ , y todavía más probable que Pietro tuviera razón y que aquella chica con la que la había visto fuera Marie. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquellos tan perturbadores pensamientos cuya protagonista era su salvadora, y fue en pos de Pietro.

-No podemos irnos- dijo Kurt, mientras John situaba a Marie en un banco con ayuda de Bobby- Falta Kitty.

-Pues no está aquí- replicó John, de malos modos- Y no pienso ir a buscarla ahí dentro, ¿tú sí?

-Es nuestra amiga- apoyó Bobby a Kurt-, y en este momento, podría estar herida o medio muerta y necesitar nuestra ayuda.

-Por mucho que quieras irte- añadió Kurt, ceñudo-, no puedes, ya que el coche estaba en el parking y el parking estará enterrado. La única forma de que volvamos soy yo, y aún no sé si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Bobby, sosteniendo la cabeza de Marie- Eres nuestra única oportunidad de llegar pronto a casa.

-A casa- reiteró John, entornando los ojos.

-Nunca lo he intentado con tanta gente y a tanta distancia del sitio de destino- se lamentó Kurt.

Justo en ese momento, una voz femenina reclamó su atención unos coches más allá.

-¡Chicos! ¡Esperadme! ¡Estoy aquí!

-Kitty- sonrió Kurt, rodeándola en un breve abrazo- Estábamos tan preocupados…

-Sobre todo, Allerdyce- respondió ella, sabiendo que John sentía de todo hacia ella menos aprecio.

John resopló en respuesta.

-Bueno, venga, vámonos- los instó- Seguro que ya se han dado cuenta de que no estamos.

-Mantened el contacto conmigo- les dijo Kurt, entonces, colocando los brazos alrededor de Marie- Con que me toquéis con la mano o con un dedo será suficiente. Cruzad los dedos para que funcione.

Unos metros más allá, un chico de cabellos plateados se detuvo al lado de un coche a tiempo de ver cómo el grupo desaparecía entre chispas azules. Nadie más lo había notado, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar dónde estaban los servicios médicos. Apretó los labios, con aflicción. Se prometió que aquella vez no sería la última que viera a Marie, y que, desde luego, no la volvería a ver en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables.


	30. Capítulo 30 Alevosía

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 30. Alevosía.

Cinco adolescentes aterrizaron entre chispas oscuras frente a la Mansión X. Para ese entonces, había varias personas esperándolos en la entrada de la escuela, entre ellas, el profesor.

Ante su mirada severa, Bobby inclinó la cabeza, sumiso. Kitty se detuvo a su lado, mientras Kurt, que cargaba a Marie en brazos, hacía lo mismo. John se mantenía junto a ellos con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante abstraído.

Uno de los que estaban en la entrada era Scott Summers, cuya expresión era colérica.

-¿Vosotros… no sabréis dónde está mi coche?- les soltó, apretando la mandíbula.

-Muerto- respondió John, encogiéndose de hombros- Usted puede aclarárselo, ¿no es cierto?- añadió, dirigiéndose a Charles, que frunció el ceño hasta que le salió una arruga bien marcada en la frente.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Pícara?- cuestionó Logan, tendiendo los brazos hacia Kurt para llevársela consigo. Evidentemente no parecía que le costara mucho cargar con ella, a diferencia de Kurt, que ya tenía entumecidas sus extremidades superiores.

-Hubo un accidente y…- trató de decir Kitty, trabándose con las palabras. Estaba muy nerviosa y se frotaba compulsivamente las uñas del índice y del corazón de la mano derecha contra el pulgar.

-Ya sabemos que ha habido un accidente- la cortó el profesor- En breve, saldrá en las noticias. Lo que no alcanzamos a comprender es qué hacíais en el lugar donde ha tenido lugar dicho accidente.

Ninguno de los muchachos respondió en un principio, hasta que Bobby se adelantó un paso con la cabeza gacha. Su rostro estaba contraído en una fea mueca de culpabilidad.

-John nos convenció para que fuéramos a ver una película hoy. Ni Anna ni él pudieron acompañarnos el otro día a la excursión a Yonkers porque estaban castigados- comenzó, sin mirar en ningún momento a los ojos al profesor- Kitty, Kurt y yo aceptamos la proposición porque llevábamos ya tiempo queriendo ver esa película en concreto, y el otro día no pudimos hacerlo. Anna también quiso ir, supongo que porque querría salir un rato de aquí…

-No- terció John, carraspeando- Eso último no es exactamente así.

-¿Cómo es, entonces?- preguntó Jean, avanzando unos pasos hacia él, con un rictus amargo.

-Si Anna quiso ir, fue porque yo la convencí para hacerlo- respondió, callándose el trato absurdo que había hecho con ella por el cual él cumplía con su castigo y ella iba con ellos al cine. Aquello obviamente solo había sido una excusa para invitarla a salir con él y con sus amigos porque no había querido pedírselo directamente- Nunca había estado en el cine.

-¿Nunca?- reiteró Scott, incrédulo- Eso no es creíble, Allerdyce.

-Dice la verdad- intervino Charles, haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran con él en el colegio- En donde ella vivía antes de que la encontrara Eric, no había cine, y tampoco salió nunca de allí, así que no tuvo oportunidad.

Scott calló, sin contestar a eso.

-De todas formas, se merecen un castigo- dijo entonces Jean, con malicia- ¿no cree, profesor? Han quedado a Scott sin coche.

-¡Pero la idea de ir fue de John!- protestó Bobby, con indignación.

-Tú has venido igualmente, ¿no?- replicó John, con mordacidad.

En aquel instante, Marie abría los ojos, recuperando la consciencia. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar el rostro de Logan, que la miraba con su sonrisa lobuna.

Sin mover demasiado la cabeza, ya que sabía que podía marearse si lo hacía con brusquedad, observó su alrededor, con desconcierto.

-Ya estás en casa- le indicó Logan, sin soltarla- Estás a salvo, nena.

-A salvo- repitió ella en voz baja, como si estuviera saboreando lo que acababa de decir- ¿Adónde van?- inquirió, refiriéndose al resto; el profesor, Jean, Scott, y sus amigos iban por delante, acompañados por otros estudiantes que Marie no conocía.

-A ver las noticias. Ahora deben estar echando en televisión lo que ha pasado en Yonkers.

-Llévame con ellos- le pidió ella- Quiero verlas también.

-No sé si…- vaciló Logan, aunque sabía que acabaría por ceder.

-Por favor.

-Bien, pero después directa a la cama. Tengo que procurar el bien de la muchachita que salvó mi vida- agregó él, con una sonrisa.

Marie soltó una risita, acomodándose en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo está Warren?- preguntó entonces.

Recordar que le había parecido ver a los miembros de la Hermandad en el centro comercial, le había hecho acordarse de él y de su inestabilidad emocional.

-¿Tu amigo, el _angelito_?- cuestionó Logan, alzando una ceja, mientras se internaba con ella en la gran sala de estar- Ahí está, en un rincón. Es bueno agenciándose de los mejores sitios desde los que ver la televisión.

-Déjame en el suelo, con él- solicitó Marie-, si no es mucha molestia.

Logan rió brevemente entre dientes, haciendo caso de lo que le había pedido y permaneciendo de pie a su espalda por si en algún momento se caía hacia atrás por debilidad y necesitaba un apoyo.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado completa- le dijo Ángel en un susurro, sus ojos claros fijos en la televisión- Después de la última vez que estuviste en un centro comercial sin avisar de que ibas allí, todavía te atreves a hacer lo mismo. Eres un tanto temeraria.

Marie sonrió, mirando también a la televisión, mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo levemente con su mano enguantada. Sabía que aquel era el modo que tenía Warren de expresarle su preocupación por ella.

"…nuevamente, señores. Parece que la ciudad de Yonkers es el punto de mira de la banda terrorista mutante más importante conocida hasta el momento, la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto. Ya no hay duda, con un acto tan vil como este por su parte, el gobierno ha declarado el inicio de la guerra contra la llamada _causa mutante_ por la que el criminal Eric Lehnsherr ha causado tantos estragos. Veinte muertos y ochenta heridos. Esta vez han sobrepasado los límites…"

Marie intercambió una mirada significativa con Warren, antes de regresar toda su atención a la pantalla.

"…se sospechaba que fue la Hermandad de Mutantes la que ocasionó aquel incendio en otro centro comercial hace aproximadamente unas dos semanas, pero ahora, obtenidas con nitidez varias imágenes que sitúan a algunos de sus integrantes en la escena del crimen, queda demostrado que son los responsables de las muertes y de la cifra tan elevada de heridos…"

La periodista rubia que había estado relatando los hechos acontecidos dio paso a una serie de fotografías, que seguían siendo en blanco y negro, la primera de las cuales, conmocionó a más de uno en la estancia. Era un retrato similar a una foto de carné, en la que aparecía un hombre joven de pelo oscuro y lacio, y unos peculiares ojos marrones rojizos, de mandíbula firme y pómulos elevados, además de cejas levemente alzadas en los extremos.

"Este hombre que ustedes ven en la imagen, es el famoso delincuente Dominik Ioannis Petros, identificado gracias a confirmaciones por parte del gobierno de Grecia. Según datos e informes, Petros ha amenazado en varias ocasiones al banco BBVA con provocar terremotos que destruyeran la zona en la que estaban construidas sus oficinas, a cambio de altas sumas de dinero. Además, se sabe que a su corta edad de veintidós años ha participado en varios atentados, entre los que se encuentra el que tuvo lugar el pasado dos de diciembre contra el senador Kelly…"

-No puede ser…- se le escapó a Kitty, lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto de los presentes en la estancia se enterara y girara la cabeza para mirarla brevemente antes de volverla hacia la televisión.

Otra fotografía fue mostrada en la pantalla, en la que salía el otro hombre joven que John había visto hacía una hora junto con Magneto. Tenía el cabello claro, por lo que podía diferenciarse en la imagen. Una imagen en la que lo abrasaba todo a su paso con un halo de luz, provocando que las paredes del edificio cayeran por su propio peso.

Warren frunció el ceño, tratando de vislumbrar la forma del rayo emitido por el chico de la fotografía. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Charles ladeó levemente el rostro hacia él por un momento; gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Warren.

"… Al contrario que Petros, a este joven nunca se le ha relacionado con la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto, pero está implicado en el ataque que ha tenido lugar esta noche en Yonkers. Esto significa que Magneto está reclutando a otros mutantes para su _causa_ y que, de ahora en adelante, deben tener mucho cuidado a la hora de ir a lugares demasiado concurridos, por otros posibles ataques terroristas de esta índole. En cuanto a los civiles que carguen con mutaciones determinantes, les rogamos que se conciencien en lo que respecta a la situación que estamos viviendo en estos días de tragedia, y recordarles por el bien de todos que deben registrarse en la comisaría más cercana antes de la fecha límite que se establecerá el próximo mes de junio…"

Cuando Scott apagó la televisión y los estudiantes que Marie no conocía disgregaron su comitiva, Marie seguía con los ojos fijos en el televisor y la mirada perdida.

Antes de que nadie se percatara, ya había salido de la sala de estar a paso ligero, en dirección a su cuarto. Ni Logan ni Ángel ni el profesor hicieron nada por detenerla, pero tampoco se percató de ello.

No le importaba nada. No le importaba si les volvían a imponer un ridículo castigo por haber escapado de la escuela, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas, y haberse deshecho del coche de Scott. No le importaba el veredicto de Charles, ni le importaba si la culpaban a ella de haber instado a los otros a salir sin permiso. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella por haber pertenecido a la Hermandad. Solo le importaba una cosa: los que había creído sus amigos eran unos asesinos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, dándole al interruptor de la luz con violencia y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal, apoyando las manos sobre el alféizar. Era poco consciente de las lágrimas que humedecían ahora sus mejillas.

Se sentía engañada y ultrajada, aunque los miembros de la Hermandad nunca le hubieran negado ni afirmado que mataban a humanos y a personas inocentes. Ella siempre había querido negárselo a sí misma, a pesar de que lo sabía. Lo supo desde el primer momento, cuando tocó a Sapo por primera vez y lo vio matando a un hombre de un salto. Pero no había querido creerlo, a pesar de todas las veces que había desconfiado de los miembros de la Hermandad.

Ángel odiaba a los humanos, pero ¿los odiaba lo suficiente como para matarlos él mismo? En cuanto a Pietro… Pietro era diferente, porque lo era ¿verdad? Podía aceptar que robase, pero no podría aceptar que matara a inocentes. No, estaba totalmente segura de que él no haría eso, de que era bueno. Sin embargo, en ese momento en el que la duda la corroía por dentro, deseaba tanto preguntárselo y no lo tenía al lado…

Si solo supiera que él estaba unos metros por debajo, escondido en la penumbra tras un árbol, observando su figura que contrastaba contra la luz procedente de su cuarto. Cuando decidió que era el momento de mostrarse ante ella, Marie se apartó del ventanal. Alguien había irrumpido en la estancia.

-¿Por qué te has ido así?- cuestionó John, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Marie se limpió las lágrimas con tanta furia, que se hizo daño.

-Estoy harta- dijo, a duras penas- Harta de todo esto. Me siento rota por dentro. Las únicas personas a las que he llegado a apreciar son unos asesinos.

-¿No lo sabías?- le preguntó él, acercándose- Estuviste viviendo con ellos.

-Me estuve mintiendo a mí misma todo el tiempo- susurró Marie, ahogando un sollozo- Quería creer que no era así, pero me equivoqué. Me he empeñado siempre en defenderlos, en intentar hacer recapacitar a los que los calificaban como criminales. Soy una estúpida. Ha tenido que salir en la tele un número de muertos y la cara de Dominik para darme cuenta.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma- respondió John, sosteniéndola por los hombros- Podrán ser asesinos, pero lo hacen por una buena causa- al ver que ella fruncía el ceño, añadió lo que Charles y su séquito solían decir-, quizá no lo hagan de la forma que la mayoría creemos la adecuada, pero pelean por nuestra supervivencia.

Marie sonrió levemente.

-Sé que no lo piensas de verdad- le dijo, para su sorpresa- Pero agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí.

John adoptó un semblante serio y Marie notó su cuerpo en tensión cuando lo abrazó, con cuidado de no rozar su piel desnuda. Él levantó sus manos lenta y torpemente, devolviéndoselo.

Para John, los abrazos eran una experiencia nueva y desconocida. Dado que era huérfano y siempre se había empecinado en apartar de sí a los demás, nunca había recibido uno, aunque sí había visto a otros darlos y conocía el procedimiento. Le producía una sensación cálida y excitante, que lo inquietó hasta tal punto que lo hizo apartar a Marie de sí con cautela, devolviéndole la mirada, incómodo.

El abrazo fue corto, pero duró lo suficiente para que Pietro, que había escalado hasta una rama del árbol que le permitía seguir estando oculto, lo viera. Su rostro permaneció inalterable; sin embargo, sus ojos adquirieron la tonalidad grisácea similar al acero que los caracterizaba cuando la ira se apoderaba de él.

Pietro preocupándose por ella, por su bienestar, cuando a Marie ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza tras haber visto las noticias, que él también podía haber estado en el ataque al centro comercial. Evidentemente, Pietro no había escuchado la breve conversación que se había establecido entre Marie y John, pero no le hacía falta. Había visto la familiaridad que había entre ellos, cómo Marie había dado el paso y lo había abrazado. El interior de Pietro bullía como si un caldo ardiendo que estaba a punto de derramarse de una olla ocupara su interior y arrasara con todo. No lograba recordar que Marie hubiera tenido el mismo gesto con él; siempre había sido él el que se había acercado a ella.

Siempre había tenido razones para dudar de Marie y hasta ahora no se había percatado de ello. Nunca había sido Warren ni ningún otro… Él mismo era el problema. Había estado obcecado, creyendo que ella le tenía al menos un mínimo de cariño, pero ni siquiera eso. Sólo le había interesado Marie, sin preocuparse si lo que sentía hacia ella era o no correspondido, por su propia vanidad. Ororo había tenido razón aquel día en la tienda de deportes al decir que estaba demasiado pagado de sí mismo, aunque quizá no en el sentido sobre el que ahora reflexionaba Pietro.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Cegado por la rabia y por el sentimiento de traición que lo embargaba, pensó que no quería volver a ver a Marie nunca más.

Saltó del árbol en el instante en que percibió la presencia próxima de Lobezno, que husmeaba el aire unos metros más allá, sin haberlo visto todavía. Justo en el momento en el que Logan giraba la cabeza en su dirección, desapareció tan rápido, que levantó una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Logan exhaló un suspiro, inclinando un tanto la cabeza. Por un segundo le había parecido detectar el aroma conocido de Quicksilver, pero debía habérselo imaginado. No lo veía por ninguna parte y si Quicksilver estuviera allí, oiría su respiración.

En la morada de la Hermandad, Raven hablaba en voz baja por teléfono con una mano cercana a la boca para que hubiera menos posibilidades de que cualquiera que anduviera por allí la escuchara. Sin embargo, fingía no darse cuenta de que ya alguien aparte de su interlocutora se interesaba por su conversación a escondidas, oculto en las sombras de su habitación.

-Estaba allí también- susurró Mística, caminando hacia la ventana, cuyas persianas estaban casi cerradas-… Sí, me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes.

La otra persona presente en el cuarto que se creía desapercibida, entornó sus ojos, negros como la noche.

-…¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía dejar que estuviera allí; iban a provocar algo con repercusiones muy similares a las de una bomba…

Raven calló, escuchando lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-…Sí, sé que está bien… Sí, sí sé que no tenía por qué arriesgarme a ser descubierta, pero me siento responsable de la chica… Yo también debería colgar.

Dicho eso, Mística puso fin a la conexión colgando el teléfono, sin tardar en volverse hacia Sapo, que estaba agazapado en la penumbra.

-¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer aparte de entrometerte en los asuntos ajenos?- le espetó ella, mientras lo observaba levantarse.

A pesar de que estaba de pie, Sapo se mantenía encorvado y la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y aversión.

-No son asuntos ajenos de mi señor cuando su ramera lo traiciona, no solo hablando con su "amiguita", sino también ocultándole cosas- siseó él, aproximándose a Mística.

Raven no movió un músculo mientras lo veía acercarse, en tensión.

-¿Cosas?- repitió ella, con suavidad peligrosa- ¿Qué cosas habría de ocultarle una "ramera" a tu señor?

-Estuvo en el ataque de esta noche sin que se le ordenara hacerlo, protegiendo a una chica, a la chiquilla malcriada que se fue, cuando lo que debería haber hecho era traerla ante mi señor, como él desea.

Mística inspiró aire casi imperceptiblemente.

-Como siervo fiel que soy, me veo obligado a informar a mi señor…

Sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que acabara la frase, ya estaba siendo aporreado en la cabeza con el pico de un cuadro que Mística se había molestado en colgar de la pared del cuarto en el que ahora dormía. "Extrañamente" alguien se había encargado de afilar las esquinas del marco.

Con dos golpes, Sapo terminó en el suelo, inerte, y la sangre salpicó el piso. Sin embargo, Raven no se detuvo y le siguió golpeando. No era propio de ella ensañarse, pero odiaba a Sapo mucho más de lo que había odiado a nadie en los últimos años.

-Te lo advertí- susurró la mujer, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Los que se interponían en su camino eran un estorbo, más tratándose de Eric. Nunca había sido alguien que soportara bien tener estorbos constantemente en su camino.

No había sido ningún impulso lo que la había llevado a terminar con Sapo; ya lo tenía premeditado. El problema sería deshacerse del cuerpo, pero ya encontraría una forma. Mientras tanto, podría hacerse pasar por él y casi podría afirmar con seguridad que nadie se percataría de que no era Sapo, ya que lo conocía lo bastante como para saber cómo actuaría en casi cualquier situación.


	31. Capítulo 31 En un futuro no muy lejano

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 31. Nueva vida en el colegio.

En cuanto John se hubo marchado de la habitación, Marie se quedó sola nuevamente, aunque ya no lloraba. Sí, había sido una tonta fingiendo que su pertenencia a la Hermandad estaba bien, porque tampoco había encontrado un sitio mejor en el que estar ni personas que la apreciaran y que no la quisieran llevar al "lado oscuro". Sin embargo, ahora no estaba con la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto, sino con los X-men, sus enemigos acérrimos. Y no obstante, en ese momento sentía que era donde debía estar, donde debería haber estado desde el principio.

Apreciaba mucho a Pietro, pero dudaba de él y de su voluntad. Recordó aquel día cuando quiso que lo acompañara a una cafetería con su hermana, en el que todo terminó de torcerse: "¿Qué pasará si alguna vez Magneto tiene en sus manos el arma que acabaría con los humanos? ¿Lo apoyarías?" A Pietro no le había dado tiempo a responder porque Dominik había interrumpido la conversación; en aquellos momentos Marie hubiera deseado saber su respuesta más que nada en el mundo.

Estaba contrariada consigo misma, porque había creído conocerlo, había creído que era su amigo. No obstante, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de qué era lo que debía creer. Lo mismo le había pasado con Dominik; no sabía hasta qué punto había sido sincero en su amistad con ella, porque realmente nunca había sido consciente de que pudiera llegar a los extremos de asesinar a otros obedeciendo las órdenes del pérfido de Magneto.

Tampoco estaba segura en absoluto de qué pasaría en el caso de que hubiera una guerra entre los X-men y la Hermandad, de si participaría en ella y qué repercusiones tendría que eligiera un bando u otro. No se creía capaz de pelear contra Pietro, si se ponía de parte de Charles y luchaba contra la Hermandad. Por otra parte, dudaba de su utilidad en una pelea en el caso de que tuviera que enfrentarse a los miembros de la Hermandad, mucho más entrenados que ninguno de los alumnos del profesor; o al menos, eso pensaba Marie, porque nunca los había visto entrenar.

Desenvainó su antigua espada de plata, el arma que le había regalado Mística tiempo atrás, y se quedó mirándola con fijeza sin ver nada en realidad. Sería un recuerdo permanente de que había sido miembro de la Hermandad. Esperaba no tener que volver a usarla nunca más. Obviamente, a la guerra y a la Hermandad no les importaba lo que Marie esperara.

Dejó la espada a un lado y se irguió, dispuesta a hablar con Warren del asunto. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de reflexionar y de recuperarse de su tan repentino disgusto, podía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y enfrentarse a su reciente revelación. Sin embargo, antes de que abriera la puerta, ésta se abrió. Marie suspiró, apartándose y dejando que Ángel pasara. Al final, no había sido necesario que fuera en su busca; él había ido por ella.

Él tardó lo suyo en entrar, debido a sus esfuerzos constantes por mantener el equilibrio y hacer que su ala inservible cupiera por el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Compasiva, Marie se acercó a él, pasándose el brazo con el que Warren no sostenía el bastón, por encima de los hombros. Él la dejó hacer, hasta que llegaron a la cama y se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

-Puedes tumbarte si quieres- le ofreció ella, aunque en su tono había un pequeño deje de apatía- Sé que te agota caminar un pasillo entero, cuanto más venir hasta aquí desde la sala en la que estaba la televisión- añadió, con amargura.

-No, gracias- respondió Warren, serio- Prefiero hablar mirándote a los ojos. Estoy cansado, pero Lobezno me ha ayudado a recorrer la mitad del trayecto- aclaró, con el rostro inexpresivo, como solía.

-Como desees- murmuró Marie, desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

-Vi tu reacción cuando terminaron las noticias- comenzó él, hablando con lentitud- Quise ir tras de ti, pero el profesor dijo que era mejor que te dejásemos sola esta noche para que lo asimilaras. Evidentemente, no le he hecho caso.

Marie esbozó una leve sonrisa. En un principio había creído que la mera presencia de Warren aumentaría la tensión que ya sentía, pero seguía teniendo el mismo efecto tranquilizador que había tenido siempre sobre ella.

-No eres el único- susurró Marie, acordándose de John.

Sin embargo, por más que le hubiera agradado la visita de su supuesto primo a su cuarto, nunca podría agradecérselo más que a Ángel, ya que en realidad era la única persona con la que realmente le apetecía y sentía que necesitaba hablar.

-Siento que hayas tenido que darte cuenta de esa forma- continuó Warren, con la seguridad que habituaba- No recordaba que nunca te habías visto envuelta verdaderamente en las misiones de Magneto.

-He sido una tonta- reconoció ella, un tanto avergonzada- Nunca me tomé en serio que la Hermandad dedicara su tiempo a hacerle daño a los humanos. Estaba demasiado bien con vosotros, como para querer profundizar en el tema.

Hubo un silencio breve antes de que Marie siguiera hablando.

-Dios, nunca pensé que Dominik utilizaría sus poderes para matar a nadie- agregó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- Dime que tú no eres un asesino como él.

-¿Estás segura de que soy yo el que quieres que te responda a eso?- replicó Warren, mordazmente- Pronto, podrás preguntárselo a Pietro, cuando regreses con Magneto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…, no parece que te apetezca demasiado volver con él ahora mismo.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior, con tristeza e indecisión.

-No te voy a negar que me importe si Pietro es un asesino o no, porque además de mentirte a ti, me estaría mintiendo a mí misma- dijo ella, finalmente- Pero ahora, respóndeme, por favor. ¿Lo eres tú?

Warren la miró fijamente antes de contestar.

-No, pero me hubiera gustado matar a alguno alguna vez- Marie supo que se refería a los humanos, por su tono desdeñoso y semblante afligido-; por eso, no soy menos culpable que Dominik.

-Pero no lo hiciste- repuso ella, con un suspiro de alivio mal disimulado- ¿Por qué?

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad- respondió él, haciendo un mohín.

-Nunca me has hablado de ello- recordó Marie, bajando la voz- Nunca me has hablado de todas las cosas que te hicieron para que los odiaras tanto.

Warren cuadró los hombros, frunciendo el ceño. Marie sabía que acababa de dar un paso del que quizá deseara retractarse después, pero lo hecho estaba hecho. Warren tenía que soportar constantemente todo el tormento de su pasado él solo, y Marie lo conocía lo suficiente como para percatarse de que podía haberlo molestado preguntándole acerca de ello.

-Quiero seguir manteniendo tu amistad- contestó Warren, también en voz baja- Eres la única amiga que me queda y tú has hecho que fuese más fácil acercarme a alguien más que no fuera yo mismo. Si sincerarme contigo, significa perderte, entonces preferiría no hacerlo.

A Marie le costó recuperar el aliento después de escucharlo confesar aquello. No pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre la de él. Su calidez la reconfortó un poco; nunca hubiera pensado que aquellos guantes que llevaba puestos transmitieran con tanta fidelidad el tacto del dorso de la mano de Ángel. Era tan suave… Entonces, se fijó en que él inclinaba la cabeza, fijando los ojos en donde ella había situado su mano sobre la de él. Marie siguió el trayecto de su mirada, y soltó un gritito ahogado al percatarse de que sus manos estaban desnudas; había olvidado que se había quitado los guantes antes de que Ángel viniera a su habitación.

Marie apartó la mano tan rápido como pudo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- se disculpó ella, compulsivamente.

-No, espera.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Ángel tomó sus manos y las agarró con fuerza, sin permitirle soltarse.

-¿Qué haces?- le espetó Marie, con desesperación- ¡Puedo matarte!

-Tranquilízate. Calla y espera.

Marie obedeció, rígida. Intentó no pensar en la vocecilla de su cabeza que no dejaba de importunarla, recordándole que Warren podría utilizarla como vehículo para suicidarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ninguna sensación desagradable acudió a ella como en las otras ocasiones en las que había mantenido contacto físico con otros, y el remolino de imágenes acompañadas de voces distorsionadas, anunciando la visión de alguno de los recuerdos de Warren, tampoco se abrió paso en su mente.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió él levemente- No pasa nada. Estás bien, estoy bien. No entiendo cómo no te has dado cuenta antes. En cuanto me hubieses tocado, nos hubiera dolido a ambos, pero no sucedió. Y ahora tampoco sucede.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- pudo decir Marie, maravillada. No sabía por qué en ese momento no estaba absorbiendo a Warren, pero quería disfrutar del tacto de sus manos durante unos minutos más.

No conseguía recordar haber tocado a nadie sin sentir dolor, así que quería aprovechar todo lo que le fuera posible. Warren la dejó hacer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía lo que Marie apreciaba algo tan simple como tocar a otros, algo de lo que los demás casi ni siquiera eran conscientes cuando lo hacían.

La miró, pensativo. No habló hasta que no se le ocurrió una respuesta coherente.

-¿Te has echado algo en las manos?- preguntó él, finalmente.

Marie le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida.

-Crema hidratante- respondió- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porque tendría sentido que las consecuencias de tu mutación no tuvieran lugar si una película aislante recubriera tu piel- contestó Ángel, encogiéndose de hombros- Quizá si te toco en la cara, donde no te habrás dado la crema, pase lo mismo de siempre.

Ella frunció el ceño. Tal vez aquello de que pudiera tocar sin sufrir dolor alguno y sin provocarlo fuera temporal, pero le había dado una esperanza, aunque fuera mínima. ¿Y si pudiera tomarse un fármaco con los mismos efectos de la crema? Enseguida desechó la idea. Seguramente los efectos solo serían locales, pero al menos, podría tocar a otros con sus propias manos, sin necesidad de guantes ni de ninguna otra barrera por en medio.

-¿Crees que si utilizara maquillaje funcionaría igual si rozara a alguien con mi cara?- inquirió Marie, al cabo.

Warren alzó una ceja, divertido.

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo- respondió- En cuanto mantengas el contacto y tengas la sensación de dolor, siempre puedes apartarte- Ángel se puso en pie con dificultad- Lástima que Pietro no esté aquí para…

-Nunca hubiera esperado ese tipo de comentarios por tu parte, Warren- lo cortó Marie, adquiriendo un semblante triste-, pero tienes razón. Es una lástima.

-Lo echas de menos- dijo él. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Eso ya no importa- respondió Marie, poniéndose en pie ella también- Probablemente no vuelva a verle, o si lo veo, no me alegraré tanto como me hubiera alegrado antes de hoy.

-Antes has dicho que no dirías algo con lo que te mintieras a ti misma- replicó Warren, con una media sonrisa- No lo hagas ahora- añadió, dándole la espalda y cogiendo el bastón para encaminarse a la salida.

-Espera, que te ayude- se ofreció ella, al cabo- Es un largo camino hasta tu cuarto.

-Será mejor que te quedes- contestó Warren- Lobezno me ayudará, está al otro lado del pasillo. De todos los idiotas que viven aquí… parece el que más se preocupa por ti.

Antes de que Marie respondiera, él siguió hablando.

-Probablemente en un futuro, necesites aliados fuertes. Él puede ser uno- agregó, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Marie lo siguió, abriendo la puerta de nuevo un tanto y asomando la cabeza por la abertura, viéndolo marchar.

Tal como acababa de decir Ángel, al final del corredor se hallaba Logan, esperándolo. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Marie desde su cuarto y fijó sus ojos en ella, devolviéndosela, y guiñándole uno, antes de que Warren llegara hasta él y lo cargara en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Marie sonrió débilmente, sin saber hasta qué punto Warren tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión.

-Llegó la hora- anunció Magneto, colocándose el casco que solía llevar siempre que salía de sus aposentos, como iba a hacer a continuación.

Pietro asintió, sus ojos inexpresivos, mientras lo acompañaba por las escaleras, junto con Sapo.

-Estás muy callado hoy- observó el hombre; aunque no parecía en absoluto que le importasen las razones del chico para mantener silencio.

-¿No están quejándose siempre de que hablo por los codos?- le espetó Pietro, molesto- Para una vez que hago caso de las quejas…

Magneto esbozó una sonrisa cínica en respuesta, terminando de bajar los escalones y caminando hacia una puerta pequeña y oscura que llevaba al garaje.

-¿Qué me has traído para probar el artefacto, Mortimer?- inquirió Eric, torciendo el rostro hasta el supuesto Sapo y dándole al interruptor al mismo tiempo para que las luces iluminaran el garaje vacío.

¿He dicho vacío? Quise decir vacío, salvo por una extraña máquina conformada por dos asientos rodeados por aspas de arriba abajo unidas en su parte superior por una placa metálica. Uno de los asientos tenía esposas y cadenas fabricadas también con metal.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, mi señor- respondió él, mientras se dirigían hacia aquella máquina tan extraña- Te he conseguido un mendigo; nadie lo echará en falta.

-Buen trabajo- halagó Magneto, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda- Deja que lo vea.

Mística se dirigió hacia uno de los lúgubres recovecos de la estancia, aún en su disfraz, pensando que, si Eric se había atrevido a tocarla en aquella forma, se debía a que tenía un grueso guante de cuero. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le asqueaba sobremanera aquel mutante que había tenido como mano derecha durante tan poco tiempo.

Entretanto, Pietro se mantuvo al lado de Magneto, examinando toda la sala con curiosidad, hasta que sus ojos azules se detuvieron en Sapo y en el mendigo al que se había referido este con anterioridad.

Se trataba de un hombre anciano, que parecía atormentado por algún tipo de enfermedad y que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los párpados abiertos. De su boca entreabierta caía un fino hilillo de saliva, y el olor entremezclado del tabaco y del sudor no tardó en llegar en oleadas hacia sus fosas nasales; Pietro no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la nariz, repugnado y ceñudo.

Le parecía extraño conociendo la crueldad de Sapo, que se hubiera decidido por alguien así, cuya sentencia de muerte parecía estar firmada hacía ya mucho tiempo. No era propio de él; Pietro había pensado que se decantaría por un humano mucho más joven y con salud, debido precisamente a que, al utilizar aquel artefacto, como lo había llamado Magneto, lo más seguro fuera que terminara muerto.

Por otro lado, también le extrañaba que en aquellos días que habían transcurrido desde el ataque al centro comercial, no le hubiera dedicado siquiera una mirada de desprecio como acostumbraba, o alguna mueca desdeñosa. Más bien lo miraba con indiferencia.

Magneto chasqueó la lengua, ante un Sapo expectante.

-Creo que hubiera preferido otro espécimen- dijo, finalmente- En este resultará difícil apreciar las mutaciones, si es que se producen.

-Al contrario, mi señor- respondió el supuesto Mortimer- Es viejo y en él arraigarán mejor las posibles mutaciones.

Eric frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado. No había esperado que Sapo le contestara, y tampoco de esa manera. Él no tenía ninguna clase de conocimientos científicos; dudaba que supiera leer siquiera. Parecía haberle respondido con una seguridad y una firmeza que no le correspondían, de las que llegó a sospechar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

No obstante, Pietro estaba bien atento a todos los movimientos de Sapo, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba en él. No parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto, mientras agarraba al mendigo por un brazo, mientras que Mística lo agarraba por el otro. En cuanto acabara todo aquello, se daría una buena ducha.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, el anciano ni siquiera hizo el amago de desasirse y sus facciones tampoco dejaron ver que tuviera intenciones de escapar; parecía resignado a su destino. Pietro pensó que el mendigo sabía que más temprano que tarde moriría, por lo que seguramente todo aquello le traía casi sin cuidado.

Magneto se sentó sobre uno de los asientos de la máquina, cuyas aspas comenzaron a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa, aunque aún así, no se podría comparar con la de Pietro. Conforme la velocidad aumentaba y conforme las aspas se movían más y más, emitían una luz azulada cada vez más intensa. Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, concentrado.

Pietro miró a su alrededor, inquieto, en busca de algún metal que estuviera siendo lanzado hacia donde se encontraban Sapo, el mendigo y él. No obstante, el garaje estaba totalmente vacío, lo único metálico que había era el artefacto en cuyo interior se hallaba Magneto. Por tanto, el muchacho supuso que lo que estaba haciendo era crear un campo magnético de la nada.

Efectivamente, eso estaba haciendo Magneto, con la ayuda de la máquina. Mística pensó que no le importaba nada lo que le había dicho aquel día sobre que buscara otro mutante que hiciera aquello en su lugar; estaba empeñado en ser el _héroe_ que defendería a todos los mutantes y enviar a otro con poderes similares a hacer lo mismo suponía que, aunque todo hubiera sido idea suya, los méritos recaerían sobre el que cumplía con sus órdenes. Había traicionado su confianza, la que ella había depositado en él cuando le había permitido acostarse con ella esperando que, a cambio, hiciera caso de sus súplicas. Estaba claro que a Magneto no le importaba lo que Mística pensara, que estaba desquiciado; sólo podía pensar en la _gran causa_ y en su papel en ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos relampaguearan con furia por instante, aunque lo suficiente como para que Pietro se percatara de ello. Por una décima de segundo, un destello ámbar había emanado de los iris negros de Sapo; pero Pietro no era solo rápido corriendo, también lo era en reflejos.

Volvió la vista al frente, confuso, justo en el momento en que el campo magnético llegaba hasta ellos y se expandía por el resto del garaje y de la casa. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: el Sapo que tenía frente a él no era el verdadero.

Entonces, la tensión cesó, el azul que lo cubría todo se desvaneció dando final al campo magnético que había creado Eric, y este último desfalleció sobre el asiento que había estado ocupando en la máquina.

Para confirmar las sospechas de Pietro, Mística no pudo evitar soltar al mendigo y hacer un ademán de salir corriendo hacia él, pero a la primera zancada, cayó en la cuenta y comenzó a andar como lo haría Sapo, apáticamente y a saltitos pequeños.

Pietro dejó al mendigo a un lado, sabiendo que, aunque estuviera consciente y quisiera huir, no podría hacerlo. Observó por un momento que uno de los brazos de aquel desgraciado parecía más largo que el otro, casi le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla; demasiado largo para ser natural. Así que en aquello consistía la mutación del viejo determinada por el campo magnético de Eric, pensó con decepción, antes de ir hasta la máquina donde el supuesto Sapo trataba de reanimar a Magneto.

Permaneció algo apartado, mirando la máquina más de cerca, con recelo. Contempló el asiento derecho, aquel en el que Magneto no se había sentado, aquel que tenía esposas. Era algo más pequeño que el otro y una de las esposas estaba encadenada al asiento izquierdo.

Fingiendo no prestar atención, escuchó lo que hablaban Magneto y su mano derecha entre susurros.

-¿Estás bien, mi señor?

-Necesita más potencia o acabará matándome- respondió Magneto, con esfuerzo- Por suerte, tenemos a la chica.

Antes de que Sapo pudiera responder, Pietro intervino en la conversación, sin poder reprimir el impulso.

-¿Qué chica?- preguntó, suspicaz.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Déjalo, Mortimer- lo cortó Magneto, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle la importancia al asunto- Pícara, por supuesto.

Sus palabras dejaron helado a Pietro, aunque su expresión permaneció imperturbable.

-Te dije que volvería a nosotros tarde o temprano- añadió Eric, mirándolo sin mucho interés.

Pietro le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a la casa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- masculló, antes de añadir en voz alta- Tu artefacto ha funcionado, échale un vistazo al anciano. Aunque no sé si ha funcionado como querías y además de mutado, lo querías muerto. Creo que ha dejado de respirar- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.


	32. Capítulo 32 Permuta

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 32. Permuta.

Faltaban dos semanas para junio, y ya habían pasado varios días después de que Marie descubriera las ventajas de echarse crema hidratante en las manos. Cuando se lo contó al profesor, este se alegró por ella, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y a pesar de que muchos en la escuela creían que Marie se había compinchado con la Hermandad para arriesgar las vidas de Allerdyce, Drake, Wagner y Pryde; nada más lejos de la realidad. Entre estos últimos, se encontraba Scott Summers, que sin necesidad de decir nada y con solo una mirada airada, logró que Marie solo fuera a una de sus clases de matemáticas y que nunca más volviera. El desprecio que Summers le tenía no le quitaba el sueño, sin embargo.

En realidad, las únicas lecciones que le gustaban aparte de las de fisiología de Charles, no se impartían en ninguna clase; sino en sus ratos libres o en los simuladores con grupos pequeños de estudiantes, de los cuales Logan y Ororo estaban pendientes.

Tras la primera ocasión en la que visitó un simulador, se pasaba las horas deseando que llegara el momento de la próxima simulación. Aquello era mucho mejor que los _entrenamientos_ a los cuales la había sometido Mística a diario. Se trataba de estancias rectangulares, amplias y diáfanas que cambiaban de forma según la simulación fuera programada. Se creaban objetos punzantes que tenían que esquivar, o robots que simulaban los poderes de algunos estudiantes. De esa forma, los alumnos aprendían a defenderse en el caso de que en verdad se produjera una guerra contra los humanos.

Aunque, a decir verdad, muy pocos se atrevían a decir esa palabra. "Guerra". John decía continuamente que por mucho que encubrieran la expresión con otras o trataran de evitarla, no por eso las cosas iban a cambiar. Marie se pasaba horas escuchándolo, durante los almuerzos y las clases que compartían. En los momentos en los que no estaba con ellos el resto de sus compañeros más allegados, como Bobby, Kurt y Kitty. Según John, ellos formaban parte del grupo que se empeñaba constantemente en creer que los humanos y sus armas no existían.

Un día en el que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, tanto Marie como John se encontraban bajo un sauce, algo alejado de la escuela, pero aún en su recinto.

-El idiota de Summers pretende que a partir de ahora trabaje por las tardes para regalarle el sueldo y así pagarle un nuevo coche- decía John, mientras dejaba que el brazo desnudo de Marie rozara el suyo con suavidad.

En el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela, Marie había descubierto que era capaz de controlar un tanto sus poderes, debido a las clases de fisiología. Por eso no se perdía ninguna. De hecho, eran las únicas lecciones a las que acudía Ángel.

En una de esas clases, tuvo una revelación. Cuanto más tocaba a la misma persona, más tardaba en aparecer el dolor acuciante característico de su tacto, pero podía mantener los poderes de la otra persona durante un corto lapso de tiempo sin debilitarla. Aquello había supuesto un logro enorme para Marie, que albergaba esperanzas de que alguna vez pudiera controlar a quién hacía daño y a quién no, mediante el contacto físico. También había ayudado en ello el hecho de que avanzara en las sesiones con el profesor, y el fénix le dejara más espacio.

Como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con John, se había acostumbrado a él y el chico le había dado total libertad para probar las capacidades de sus poderes con él. No dejaba de ser una experiencia nueva para ambos; John podía compartir su mutación durante unos minutos con Marie, y Marie podía mantener los dones de él sin dañarlo.

En aquel momento, Marie jugueteaba con una pequeña llama de fuego, escuchando a John distraídamente.

-Summers es un tieso- respondió ella, que no solía insultar a nadie ni hablar mal de otras personas, pero Scott y su actitud hacia ella la enervaban hasta límites insospechados- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que me drogo?

Marie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de responder, aun con los ojos fijos en el fuego, que ahora manejaba John a su antojo, como si fuera papel y tuviera que darle forma.

-Detesto decir esto, pero quizá tenga razón al querer que le compres un coche nuevo con lo que te paguen en el supuesto empleo- suspiró Marie, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y desviando la mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado- Ten en cuenta que te llevaste el suyo y lo destruyeron. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no lo hubieras privado de transporte.

John soltó una carcajada desdeñosa, atrapando el fuego en su puño derecho y prestándole el mechero a Marie con un "te toca", antes de proseguir con la conversación.

-No hubiera tenido que utilizar su coche si tuviera uno propio, y tampoco lo hubiera tenido que coger si Xavier no nos hubiera castigado y no nos hubiéramos perdido la excursión- replicó él, prestando atención a cómo Marie hacía que la llama creciera un poco, antes de hacerla disminuir un tanto otra vez.

-Por esa regla de tres, la culpa la tiene Daniels por comenzar el altercado por el que nos castigaron- dedujo Marie, provocando que el fuego adquiriera el contorno de una hoja, igual que las de los otros árboles que poblaban el jardín de la Mansión X.

-Exacto- asintió John, satisfecho- Levanta la mano de esta manera- le indicó, torciendo la muñeca derecha hacia delante y elevando levemente la punta de los dedos.

Marie lo imitó con vacilación, haciendo el mismo movimiento con la mano izquierda.

La llama subió por encima de sus cabezas, dirigiéndose hacia las ramas del sauce. Había dejado de ser controlada por Marie.

-¡Vamos a quemar el árbol!- se escandalizó ella, poniéndose en pie con diligencia.

-No, voy a quemar una de sus ramas- contrarió él, maliciosamente- De ti depende que el fuego no se extienda hacia el resto.

Marie lo miró con desagrado durante un breve período de tiempo, antes de volver el rostro hacia donde se encontraba la rama en peligro. Todo aquello podía parecer retorcido a los ojos de cualquiera que llegara en aquel momento, pero Marie sabía que John la estaba enseñando a controlar la piroquinexia.

Levantó el brazo en dirección a la llama, pensando con todas sus fuerzas que quería que se apagara. No obstante, a pesar de que el fuego se detuvo y no quemó nada más aparte de la primera rama a la que había llegado, la llama no se extinguió.

Marie se volvió hacia John, quien la miraba dedicándole una sonrisa felina.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- lo acusó ella, dejando de prestarle atención al fuego, que se mantuvo en el mismo sitio pero todavía sin apagarse.

John levantó las palmas, en señal de rendición; a pesar de ello, la llama seguía ahí. Marie pensó que su dominio sobre el fuego era envidiable; ni siquiera le hacía falta mirarlo para ejercer el control sobre él.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada- rió él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mentiroso…

-Esa es una acusación muy grave- se burló John, aún sentado bajo el sauce. Chasqueó los dedos y el fuego desapareció, pero la rama abrasada siguió allí, con los colores negro y gris de la ceniza- Me basta con que al menos seas capaz de hacerme frente.

Marie bufó, algo exasperada.

-Eso no es justo- lo recriminó ella- No he podido apagarlo porque tú lo mantenías encendido.

-Si me absorbes por completo, ya no tienes ese problema- replicó John, divertido, encogiéndose de hombros- Claro, que entonces acabaría el juego.

Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que John volviera a romperlo.

-Haríamos un buen equipo en la guerra.

Marie le regaló una sonrisa, y se disponía a contestar, cuando ambos oyeron unos pasos cercanos.

En cuanto vio que no era un profesor ni nadie que les fuera a inculpar por haber maltratado al pobre sauce, sino sólo Kitty, John desvió la mirada, molesto.

La chica venía con la cabeza gacha y se retorcía las manos, con nerviosismo.

Marie la miró con el ceño fruncido. Desde el día en que la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto acabó con el centro comercial aquella ocasión en la que querían ir a ver una película, Kitty no le había dirigido la palabra ni mirado a los ojos.

Marie se había sentido decepcionada con ella, ya que creía que se estaban empezando a llevar bien y casi la consideraba una amiga, cuando sucedió aquello. Se desilusionó cuando comenzó a mostrarse indiferente con ella, exceptuando quizá las ocasiones en las que se la encontraba en los pasillos, que la saludaba con un gesto casi apático. Marie llegó a pensar que Kitty empezaría a tratarla como aquellos alumnos que creían, al igual que Scott, que aún mantenía contacto con la Hermandad y que había querido que Bobby, Kurt, John y ella estuvieran en Yonkers aquel día en que se produjo el atentado. Sin embargo, Kitty no había llegado a esos extremos.

Además, recordaba perfectamente el sabor amargo de su discusión acerca de las pretensiones de la Hermandad al lado de la fuente, justo antes de que tuvieran lugar los terremotos ocasionados por Dominik.

-Anna, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz, casi con timidez.

-Tendrás que ponerte al día con ella, ¿no?- le espetó John, levantándose y situándose al lado de Marie- Llevas casi más de una semana fingiendo que no existe.

Kitty inclinó la cabeza aún más si cabía y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Cuando ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Marie la llamó.

-Espera- le dijo; no se consideraba una persona demasiado rencorosa y se tenía a sí misma por alguien educada- No seas tan duro con ella.

-Nos vemos en la cena- refunfuñó John, guardándose el mechero en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Dicho eso, se dispuso a regresar a la escuela, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo entonces Kitty, alzando un poco los ojos para mirarla- Allerdyce tiene razón; ojalá no me hubiera comportado contigo de la manera en la que lo he hecho estos últimos días.

Marie la miró con expectación, sabiendo que aún le quedaban cosas por decir, pero que se tomaba su tiempo.

-No me arrepiento de todo lo que dije sobre la Hermandad, porque es cierto- prosiguió, recibiendo una mirada afligida por parte de Marie- Pero, por favor, perdóname por haberte hablado de esa forma. No pretendía hacerlo, me alteré…

-No pasa nada; yo tampoco te hablé demasiado bien- sonrió Marie, con tristeza- Siento que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

-No fue culpa tuya- respondió Kitty, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y borrando todo vestigio de duda que quedara en Marie acerca de si ella también era de las que pensaba que los había traicionado-, sino de ellos- añadió, apretando los labios por un instante, y volviendo a sonreír después- ¿Amigas otra vez?

Marie esbozó una sonrisa sincera, colocándose el guante y tendiéndole la mano para hacer las paces.

-Amigas otra vez- susurró, contenta.

-¿Qué hacías con Allerdyce?- le preguntó Kitty, con curiosidad, mientras regresaban a la escuela.

-Compartir dones- respondió Marie, alegre.

-¿Sin absorberlo?- cuestionó Kitty, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

-Sin absorberlo casi nada. He aprendido muchas cosas en esta semana.

Kitty desvió la mirada, con disgusto. Marie sabía que estaba pensando que era una lástima que ella no hubiera estado a su lado para verlo.

-No te preocupes, Kitty. Tarde o temprano te enterarías de que hay dos pirómanos en el colegio.

La chica sonrió un poco, pero nuevamente la tristeza cubrió sus facciones.

-En realidad, deseaba hablar contigo desde hacía tiempo- admitió, sin mirarla directamente-, pero no se me ha presentado oportunidad hasta ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Marie, algo preocupada al oírla hablar con ese tono- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero… no sé- vaciló Kitty- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

Kitty se mordió el labio inferior, pensando cuál podría ser la mejor forma de abordar aquel tema.

-Tú conocías al hombre que sacaron en las noticias cuando volvimos de aquel desastre, ¿verdad?

Marie le devolvió la mirada, acongojada.

-Dominik- musitó, al cabo- Era mi amigo. No tenía idea de que haría cosas tan terribles para obedecer a Magneto…

-Yo lo vi- la cortó Kitty, ganándose toda su atención- Estaba allí, en el centro comercial.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Yo estaba?

Kitty negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

-Fue cuando ese gran trozo de cemento cayó entre nosotras y nos separó- contestó ella, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo; de pronto, le parecía muy interesante- Estaba allí, de pie, él solo. Parecía distraído, pero ahora sé que solo estaba concentrado en provocar el maldito terremoto. Lo salvé, Anna. Estuvo a punto de morir y lo salvé.

Marie la miró detenidamente, estudiando su expresión de desconcierto entremezclado con angustia y algo más que no supo distinguir.

-¿Te arrepientes?- cuestionó, finalmente.

Pese a lo que cabría esperar, Kitty tardó un par de minutos en responder. Justo cuando Marie comenzaba a creer que estaba tan ensimismada que no la había oído, Kitty alzó la cabeza y la miró. A Marie le pareció que lo hacía como si fuera una niña pequeña que estaba perdida. Entonces, comenzó a hablar despacio, como si le diera miedo decir algo que no debiera.

-No lo sé- contestó Kitty, confundida- Él solo estaba allí y yo creí que hacía lo correcto evitando que muriera. De todas formas, después de que impidiera que una pared acabara con él, el terremoto cesó y ya no creo que hubiera ni más muertos ni más heridos.

-¿Te dijo algo?- inquirió Marie, desolada.

No había tenido ninguna visión aquel día; Pietro y Dominik se habían encontrado a unos metros de ella. Si los hubiera llamado… si hubiera corrido tras ellos más deprisa… si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso de la mujer de la tienda de deportes… Pero ya no tenía caso que le diera vueltas a ese asunto. No podía regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas.

Kitty frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

-Nada importante- respondió, al cabo- Solo me dijo gracias y me indicó donde estaba la salida cuando se lo pregunté. La verdad es que parecía un tanto desubicado. Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada, Kitty.

-Hubiera podido no ayudarlo- replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si como dices el terremoto cesó inmediatamente después de que lo rescataras, ya no hubo más muertos ni heridos- razonó Marie- Dejándolo morir no ibas a resucitar a los inocentes que habían muerto por su culpa.

-Pero hubiera podido rescatar a los futuros inocentes que morirán por su culpa- respondió Kitty, mordazmente- Anna, sé que seguramente lo apreciabas, pero eso no cambia que sea un asesino.

Marie asintió con tristeza.

-Es cierto- reconoció ella, en un susurro- Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que mataría. Me parecía una buena persona.

-A mí también me lo pareció cuando lo vi en ese momento- admitió Kitty- Espero que no hiera a más personas inocentes, porque no podré evitar culparme de todas las atrocidades que cometa a partir de ahora.

-No las cometerá porque tú le hayas salvado la vida- objetó Marie, casi con perplejidad- Tiene libertad de elección; si no quisiera hacerlo, no lo haría. Y ante eso, nosotras no podemos hacer nada de momento.

-De momento- asintió Kitty, y de repente su cara se iluminó, mientras entraban en las cocinas, abarrotadas de estudiantes que se servían lo que les parecía para cenar- Hablemos de temas más agradables. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué te vas a poner para el baile de primavera?

Marie estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada, ante su cambio de tema tan repentino.

-Es posible- dijo, recordando el precioso vestido que se había comprado el día del atentado al centro comercial- ¿Cuándo es?

-La última noche de mayo- respondió Kitty, casi inmediatamente, mientras cogía dos huevos de la nevera, indicándole que le iba a freír uno.

-Ese es el día antes de que nos lleven a registrarnos, ¿no es verdad?

Kitty la miró, incrédula.

-¿Cómo puedes saber la fecha del registro y no la del baile? Juntarte tanto con Allerdyce no te viene bien.

-¿No habrá que llevar pareja ni ningún rollo por el estilo?- preguntó entonces Marie, con recelo.

-Puedes ir con quien quieras- respondió Kitty, sacando dos platos de un armario-, incluso sola, si lo prefieres. Aunque eso sería muy triste.

Marie suspiró, desilusionada. Era en aquellos momentos cuando más se acordaba de Pietro.

-¿Con quién vas a ir tú?- le preguntó, interesada.

-Con Kurt- sonrió Kitty, con un brillo alegre en los ojos- Se va a vestir de blanco para ir a juego con el color de mi piel, y yo haré lo propio para ir a juego con el color de la suya. Así que me tendré que buscar algo azul oscuro.

Marie sonrió casi distraídamente, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a la manzana que acababa de sacar de una de las neveras.

-Estupendo- murmuró, apáticamente.

Estando sola, aquella noche sería un incordio; vería a todas las chicas ir de la mano con su pareja mientras ella se quedaría sentada bebiendo ponche y mirando el reloj para ver si llegaba la hora de que la fiesta acabara.

-Podrías pedírselo a Allerdyce- sugirió Kitty, apartándose un poco de la sartén para que no le salpicara el aceite- Estoy segura de que no le importaría llevarte.

-No creo que quiera ir- repuso Marie, con sinceridad.

Si Ángel no estuviera tan débil- por su culpa, para colmo-, quizá podría ser su pareja si insistía mucho. Sin embargo, no lo vería muy probable ni el caso de que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. No era el tipo de persona a quien le gustaran las frivolidades.

Lejos de allí, Pietro se hallaba sentado sobre una gran rama del árbol en el que solía dormir Sapo, escuchando música con los auriculares y observando su reloj de pulsera cada cierto tiempo.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando la voz de alguien desde el suelo le hizo quitarse los cascos. Ceñudo, Pietro ladeó el rostro hacia donde procedía la voz, descubriendo a Alex, uno de los nuevos miembros de la Hermandad que había provocado una gran explosión en el centro comercial hacía pocos días.

-¿Dices algo?- inquirió, alzando una ceja al ver de quién se trataba.

-Digo que qué haces ahí, si puede saberse- respondió el chico, subiendo por el árbol con agilidad, hasta llegar junto a Pietro.

-¿Te interesa especialmente?- replicó Pietro, mientras apagaba la música con una ligera mueca.

-Especialmente no- contestó Alex, encogiéndose de hombros- Es que aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer. Me aburro en esta casa. Cualquier cosa por muy absurda que sea que te entretenga, estoy interesado en conocerla.

Pietro soltó una pequeña carcajada, que le salió ronca debido al tiempo que hacía que no reía; era como una guitarra desafinada y llena de polvo.

-Estoy esperando a que venga Sapo- respondió Pietro finalmente- Duerme aquí.

Alex lo miró, ceñudo.

-No duerme aquí- contrarió el muchacho- La habitación de mi cuarto da a este árbol, y desde hace unos días no lo he visto.

Pietro entornó los ojos.

-Quizá te duermes y cuando te despiertas, él ya se ha levantado- dijo, aunque no lo creía en realidad.

-Te aseguro que no es así- contestó Alex, cruzando los brazos- Tengo problemas de insomnio desde hace tiempo y me paso toda la noche frente a la ventana.

-Eso sí que debe ser un aburrimiento- opinó Pietro, mirándolo de soslayo.

Alex esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No lo sería tanto si al menos viera al escuerzo roncar o caerse del árbol mientras duerme.

-¿Dónde dormirá ahora?- se preguntó Pietro en voz alta.

-Tienes la respuesta en tus narices, Quicksilver- le dijo el chico, señalando disimuladamente una de las ventanas con la persiana a medio bajar y la luz encendida. Era el cuarto de Marie.

Pietro se quedó lívido, viendo cómo Sapo entraba en la estancia y se quedaba de espaldas lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana, como para que Pietro y Alex vieran cómo su piel y su forma cambiaban, dejando ver unas caderas femeninas y la parte superior de unas piernas torneadas cuyo color azul competía con el del zafiro en belleza.

Pietro volvió la cabeza hacia Alex, que no parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Tú sabías que Mística se ha estado pasando por él?- cuestionó, procurando que su desconcierto no se hiciera demasiado evidente ante el chico.

-Tú también lo sospechabas- sonrió Alex, sus ojos fijos en la habitación que ahora pertenecía a Raven- Por eso estabas aquí, comprobando que la mano derecha de Magneto cumplía con sus costumbres y se venía a la cama.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- inquirió Pietro, con interés.

-Es lo que hace el aburrimiento; estás pendiente de cosas que para los demás no tienen importancia- respondió Alex, escuetamente, saltando del árbol.

No dejó atrás a Pietro por mucho tiempo, ya que en menos de una décima de segundo se encontraba junto a él, desdoblando las solapas de su chaqueta plateada, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Tendría que preocuparme por que Sapo esté tramando algo y todo esté relacionado con Mística?- le preguntó.

Alex se detuvo, fijando sus ojos en los azules de Pietro y sonriendo con malicia.

-Subestimas a tu mentora- le dijo, como si él supiera algo que Pietro no- Tiene una mente muy retorcida. Si no ves al escuerzo, es porque no está.

-¿No está?- repitió Pietro, incrédulo.

-Escuerzo muerto, escuerzo _caput_ \- aclaró Alex, con impaciencia- No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

-No puedo decir que no me alegre por ello- replicó Pietro, escéptico- Pero, ¿por qué iba Mística a cargarse al cabrón de Sapo?

-Estorbaba en sus planes, supongo- respondió Alex, bajando la voz y caminando de nuevo- En la comunidad de mutantes a la que antes pertenecía con Betsy, se hablaba mucho sobre ella. Siempre le ha gustado ocupar un alto cargo en la escala de poder, siempre junto a Magneto. El escuerzo era un estorbo.

-Es posible- convino Pietro, siguiéndolo-, aunque quizá también sea posible que Sapo supiera algo de ella y fuera a contarlo. Tal vez lo mató porque no quería que los demás supiéramos lo que ocultaba.

-¿Y qué ocultaba según tú?

-No lo sé, porque Sapo está muerto. Pero tengo intenciones de averiguarlo. ¿Te apuntas?

-A lo que sea me apunto con tal de no estar parado todo el día- accedió Alex, sonriente.

-Perfecto.


	33. Capítulo 33 Encuentros

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 33. Encuentros.

La tarde siguiente, Marie salía de una de sus sesiones con el profesor. Realmente resultaban agotadoras, aunque no había donde comparar en cuanto a cómo le resultaban anteriormente. Cuando llegó a la casa de Charles y comenzó a tratarla para tener controlado al fénix, una vez acabadas las sesiones, tenía que dormir durante varias horas para recuperarse por completo y mantenerse despierta el resto del día.

A pesar de que estaba exhausta, no dudó en acercarse a Logan cuando lo vio al final del vestíbulo. Tenía curiosidad por saber adónde iba, ya que llevaba unas llaves en la mano derecha y un sobre en la izquierda.

-Hola, Logan- lo saludó, tratando de sonreír sin que las comisuras le temblaran, ya que tenía todos los músculos de la cara en tensión debido al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar intentando expulsar al fénix de su consciencia.

-Hola, nena- le respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Marie, con interés.

-Tengo que hacer algún que otro recado que me ha encomendado el profesor- contestó Logan, rascándose la sien durante unos segundos.

Marie descubrió que, a pesar de su semblante aparentemente imperturbable, tenía los hombros contraídos. Parecía inquieto por algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese sobre que llevas ahí?- inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

-Se suponía que era un secreto- le susurró el hombre, conduciéndola al garaje- Ahora también tengo que implicarte a ti.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Marie, ceñuda.

-En realidad, no. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea con este sobre- repuso Logan.

-Nadie lo sabrá, si me llevas contigo.

-Eso es chantaje, nena- replicó Logan, alzando una ceja- Te iba a llevar de todas formas. Pensaba invitarte a un helado a cambio de que no dijeras palabra a tus compañeros acerca de esto.

-Eso es soborno- sonrió Marie, cruzándose de brazos-, pero me gusta más que la idea del chantaje, que no incluía el helado. Vas a Yonkers, ¿no?

-A Bedford, un pueblo que no está muy lejos de aquí- aclaró Logan, tendiéndole un casco- Si el profesor se entera de que vienes conmigo, podría borrarte la memoria después.

Marie esbozó una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Podría si le dejara- convino-, pero el simple hecho de hablarme le cuesta horrores y después de las sesiones en las que intentamos debilitar al fénix acaba muy cansado y con jaqueca.

-Entonces ya tenemos algo en común- le dijo, invitándola a sentarse tras él en una moto grande y elegante- Le da miedo acercarse para hurgar en mi cabeza como lo hace en la tuya. No suele ver nada, así que por eso me envía a mí para esta misión secreta.

Una vez se puso el casco, Marie tomó asiento a su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Por si algún mutante que pueda hacer lo mismo que él trata de meterse en tu mente y saber de qué va todo el asunto?

-Eres lista- sonrió Logan, antes de darle al acelerador- ¡Agárrate fuerte!

El hecho de que la moto arrancara estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Marie, que soltó un grito ahogado y se apretó contra Lobezno lo más que pudo, mientras este hacía que la moto derrapase un poco y saliera a toda velocidad del recinto de la escuela.

Como Logan le había dicho, el pueblo no estaba muy lejos. Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar, aunque claro, Marie estaba segura de que Logan había superado con creces el límite de velocidad. Ni siquiera así, llegaba a la de Pietro, pensó Marie, con tristeza, cuando Logan aparcó la moto cerca de una acera y la hizo bajarse.

-Al final me va a venir de perlas que estés aquí- le dijo él. Antes de que Marie respondiera, él señaló discretamente un buzón que estaba al otro lado de la calle- ¿Lo ves?

Ella asintió, haciéndose visera con las manos para ver mejor, ya que el sol le daba de cara.

-Tengo que llegar a él sin ser visto, lo que me es difícil estando la calle llena de gente como está- explicó Logan, bajando la voz, mientras avanzaban por la acera- Nadie me puede reconocer, porque ya saben que yo estoy del lado del profesor. Pero a ti, sin embargo…

-Lo pillo- cortó Marie, inclinando la cabeza- Voy allí, y después, ¿qué tengo que hacer aparte de echar la carta en el buzón?

-Vuelves a esta cafetería, que está justo enfrente. Desde aquí podemos ver si el mensaje es recibido.

-¿Recibido por quién?- cuestionó Marie, confusa- Solo el cartero tiene la llave del buzón para coger las cartas.

-No sé por quién- respondió Logan, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras entraban en la cafetería- El profesor solo ha dicho que debíamos esperar y asegurarnos de que es recibido.

-O sea que tenemos que esperar a ver cómo alguien abre el buzón y coge la carta- razonó Marie, ceñuda- ¿Y si llega el cartero antes?

-A esta hora los carteros no trabajan- sonrió Logan-, solo lo hacen por la mañana- se adelantó a una de las mesas que había al lado de un gran ventanal desde el que se veía perfectamente el buzón y sus alrededores- Ven, sentémonos.

-¿Vas a invitarme a ese helado?- preguntó ella, obedeciéndolo.

-Faltan quince minutos para que llegue el momento de hacer lo que nos ha encomendado el profesor- anunció Logan, pragmático- Así que nos da tiempo a tomarnos algo antes.

-Me parece bien.

Después de haber estado charlando un poco con Logan y tomarse un enorme helado de chocolate, Marie cogió el sobre que le tendía. Era grande y amarillento, pero a trasluz se veía que su contenido era la mitad de un folio que además estaba doblada.

-Ten cuidado, nena- la advirtió Logan- No sé lo que lleva el sobre, pero tanto secretismo no puede tener nada bueno. En cuanto veas algo raro, regresas, aunque no lo hayas metido en el buzón.

Marie asintió, tragando saliva. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se quitó los guantes y se los guardó en los bolsillos de su chaleco oscuro. Se sentía más segura si tenía posibilidades de defenderse contra lo que fuera aquello de lo que tenía miedo Logan.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle para comprobar que no pasaba ningún coche, y caminó hacia donde estaba el buzón, pequeño, rectangular y pintado con un azul desconchado. Se agachó y metió la carta por la ranura.

Volvió a la cafetería, sin percatarse de que dos ojos azules se clavaban en su espalda desde la distancia, con anhelo.

-¿Todo bien?- se preocupó Logan, apartando una silla para que Marie volviera a sentarse.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Solamente esperamos?

-Solo esperamos. Después nos iremos. Ya se está haciendo de noche y no es bueno que tardemos en volver.

Seguidamente, ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana, pendientes por si recogían el sobre.

Después de unos veinte minutos, cuando ya creían que aquello había sido una broma del profesor y que ya no iba a venir nadie, una figura se inclinó junto al buzón.

-Logan- lo llamó Marie, señalando con un dedo tras las servilletas al otro extremo de la calle- Alguien se acerca al buzón.

Se trataba de un hombre algo rechoncho, que vestía un mono azul, una gorra y un carrito parecido al que se suele llevar a la compra, con el logotipo de correos.

-Es el cartero- susurró Marie- ¿No decías que no trabajaban a estas horas?

-Y no lo hacen- respondió Logan, perplejo.

Se encontraban tan absortos, que no se percataron de lo que se les venía encima. Entonces, un golpe enorme rompió la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Marie profirió un grito, levantándose de un salto y apartándose lo más que pudo. Una enorme astilla se le había clavado en el muslo izquierdo y notaba la pierna húmeda y caliente, debido a la sangre que manchaba sus vaqueros.

Alzó el rostro, empalideciendo al ver quién había destrozado la mesa. Era un hombre que mediría más de dos metros, rubio y de facciones hoscas. A pesar de que había cambiado un tanto de aspecto, eso no impidió a Logan reconocerlo, por las visiones que le había mostrado Marie tiempo atrás al tocarlo, y por sus garras retráctiles. Se trataba del llamado Víctor.

Marie llevó el rostro una vez más hacia el ventanal, pero el cartero había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de él.

Al igual que Marie, Lobezno se había puesto en pie y ya le empezaban a sanar las heridas ocasionadas por los restos de madera que habían salido disparados tras el golpe de Víctor contra la mesa y que le habían arañado los brazos y el rostro.

Entretanto, los clientes gritaban y salían por pies del local. Marie ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de cosas. No sabía cómo, pero en cualquier revuelta provocada por mutantes, se veía implicada sin proponérselo. Esa era su maldita suerte.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión, las cosas transcurrieron de un modo un tanto diferente. Un policía que hasta ese momento había estado tomándose una cerveza tranquilamente, se atrevió a apuntar a Dientes de Sable con un revólver. Este se volvió, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura descomunal.

-¿Te gustan los _juguetitos_?- se burló Víctor, aproximándose hacia él a zancadas.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando, temblando como una hoja. Sin embargo, sostenía el arma con una firmeza admirable.

-Aléjese y ponga las manos tras la nuca- se atrevió a decir el policía, a pesar de que sus ojos refulgían con el brillo del miedo- ¡Haga lo que le digo!

De un zarpazo, Víctor apartó el brazo del hombre e hizo que el arma cayera al otro lado de la cafetería. Con otro, lo quedó inconsciente con una herida en el hombro que sangraba abundantemente. Marie volvió a gritar, angustiada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

A continuación, Víctor se volvió hacia Logan, abriendo las manos y dejando ver sus garras ensangrentadas.

En ese breve espacio de tiempo, Logan había colocado a Marie tras de sí y ella le había tocado el cuello durante unos instantes, absorbiendo parte de su poder curativo sin apenas debilitarlo.

-¿Qué tal, Jimmy?- gruñó Víctor, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ellos; Marie contemplaba su complexión, aterrada- Por lo visto, los rumores que Stryker se había encargado de difundir eran falsos, cómo no. Sigues vivo para que yo pueda matarte.

Al ver que Lobezno no respondía, optó por hacer referencia a su acompañante.

-¿Ahora te van las jovencitas asustadizas necesitadas de alguien con complejo de héroe?- bufó Dientes de Sable, señalando a Marie con una mano; sus garras sobresalieron aún más a través de su piel, dándole un aspecto terrorífico- Mejor, tardaré menos en cargármela.

-Cállate- respondió Logan, por fin, apretando la mandíbula con furia- Esto es entre tú y yo- ladeó el rostro levemente hacia Marie, dirigiéndose ahora a ella- Vete, nena. ¿Tienes dinero?

Marie asintió, lívida.

-¡Pues corre..!

Antes de que Lobezno acabara la frase, Víctor se abalanzó sobre él, rompiendo el ventanal en miles de pedazos y empujando a Marie al medio de la carretera.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Marie no se dio cuenta de que venía un coche hasta que no lo tuvo casi encima. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, en un intento desesperado por protegerse.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy desconcertante. Al verse arrastrada durante varios instantes por el aire y al notar que su trasero y sus piernas rozaban con algo duro que no tenía la misma textura que el asfalto, Marie separó los párpados, intentando enfocar a la persona que tenía frente a sí. Incluso ya antes de abrir los ojos sabía quién era; primero su corazón se había parado y después había comenzado a martillearle en el pecho tan rápido que le había quitado el aliento. El ruido de la pelea, el de los gritos de la gente y el del claxon del coche que había estado a varios milímetros de atropellarla, habían cesado y lo único de lo que era terriblemente consciente era del tacto de sus manos contra la piel suave de unos brazos tonificados. Habría reconocido a su dueño en cualquier parte.

Lo primero que distinguió fueron unos iris azules, que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad con la que las olas del mar chocan contra las rocas de un acantilado. Después, las facciones de la persona que había impedido que aquel coche acabara con su vida, cobraron forma poco a poco; nariz recta y fina, labios delgados… contrastando con el cabello plateado que enmarcaba el rostro de su tan añorado Pietro. Lo poco que quedaba de la luz del sol arrancaba destellos de su pelo que la cegaban.

Sus gafas, parecidas a las de un buceador, rodeaban su cabeza como si de una diadema se tratara. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, y el hecho de que Marie le estuviera tocando la cara, a pesar de que su tacto podía llegar a ser mortal, no parecía importarle demasiado.

Aferró la mano de ella que lo acariciaba con su izquierda, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al apartarla del coche, lo había hecho tan precipitadamente, que la palma le había rozado con uno de los extremos de la matrícula. Aquello no sería de tanta importancia si no lo hubiera hecho a una velocidad colosal.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, pronto eso dejó de ser un problema. La herida de la mano de Pietro, en contacto con la de Marie comenzó a cerrarse, produciéndole primero un hormigueo y luego un dolor atroz. Soltó un jadeo, apartándose de Marie y mirando cómo desaparecía el profundo rasguño, con perplejidad.

Como él, Marie observó, atónita, cómo su mano comenzaba a sanarse sola. Una vez terminó de hacerlo, Pietro se quedó mirando el sitio donde se había inoculado el daño, sin entender qué había pasado exactamente.

-Pietro…

Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre, Pietro alzó la cabeza y la miró, soberanamente confundido. A Marie le pareció que su expresión era la de alguien que no supiera qué hacía allí o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Y entonces, se esfumó. Pareció que nunca hubiera ido a salvarla del coche y que nunca hubiera dejado que le tocase el rostro.

Marie cayó al suelo de rodillas, percibiendo lágrimas ardientes recorriéndole las mejillas. Había cerrado los ojos un instante y al siguiente, ya no estaba. Se había ido. Se arrepintió de haber parpadeado, como no lo había hecho con nada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tras unos minutos, u horas, -Marie no llegó a saberlo nunca-, se dio cuenta de que seguía tirada en el suelo, en la mitad de un parque, de que tenía frío y de que estaba sola, porque había llegado a olvidarse de que Logan la había llevado hasta allí y ahora tenía problemas.

Intentó levantarse, desesperada. Iría con él, sí. Pero entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo contra ese enorme… hombre- si es que se le podía llamar así? Si al menos, tuviera la espada que Mística le había regalado en su día… A duras penas avanzó hacia una cabina telefónica y marcó el número de la escuela. Se lo había aprendido la primera semana, cuando le contaron que todo el mundo allí lo tenía, y que le sería útil en un futuro. En ese momento, Marie dio las gracias a Dios y al Cielo por que se hubiese interesado por ello y lo hubiera memorizado ella también.

Esperó, deprimiéndose por momentos. Los pocos transeúntes que paseaban por aquella parte del pueblo la miraban como si estuviera borracha, y Marie no podía culparlos. Sus movimientos no dejaban de ser tremendamente torpes, y seguía llorando como una niña pequeña a la que sus padres hubieran abandonado en mitad de un supermercado.

Trató de llamar al profesor mentalmente, mientras sonaban los pitidos interminables; pero estaba demasiado lejos y con los nervios destrozados. Al fin, cuando parecía que iba a salir el contestador, la voz de Jean respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Escuela de Charles Xavier para estudiantes superdotados y con talentos especiales- contestó con voz apática, pero profesional al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué desea?

-Grey, soy yo- consiguió decir Marie, con la voz rota- Pícara.

Hubo un silencio y al cabo Jean volvió a hablar.

-¿Marie? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas?

-Estoy… en Bedford- sollozó Marie, callando por un momento para intentar que su voz se oyera más clara- Con Logan… Estamos en peligro.

-¿En Bedford?- reiteró Jean, preocupada- No te preocupes, Scott y Ororo han salido hace un momento para allá. Escóndete, te encontraremos en cuanto la situación esté solucionada.

-Logan… necesita ayuda…- hipó Marie, limpiándose la cara con el borde del chaleco de pana.

-La tendrá- aseguró Jean, diligentemente- Mientras Scott y Ororo llegan, mantente a salvo.

Entonces, colgó. Marie situó la mano sobre el cristal de la cabina, mareada. Aquel parecía un buen sitio para permanecer oculta. Víctor iría a buscarla en cuanto noqueara a Logan; ya que Marie sospechaba que quería matarla por el simple placer de hacerle daño al llamado Jimmy. Impotente, se dejó caer en las sombras, apesadumbrada.

Así fue como la encontró Scott, acurrucada bajo el teléfono descolgado de la cabina, con los vaqueros desgarrados y llenos de sangre, con los ojos cerrados y acunándose a sí misma abrazándose las piernas.


	34. Capítulo 34 Revelaciones

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 34. Revelaciones.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Logan despertaba de su letargo, se encontró con unos grandes ojos verdes preocupados pertenecientes a un rostro femenino. Su primer impulso fue llamarla Jean, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Poco a poco todo su alrededor fue cobrando forma y descubrió el rostro cercano de Marie. Le hubiera gustado más que Jean estuviera allí con él, haberse topado con el verde de sus ojos, tan parecido al de Marie. Sin embargo, a Jean no le importaba Logan, y a Marie sí. Marie estaba junto a él cuando nadie lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Detrás de ella, se hallaba Ángel y no parecía haber nadie más aparte de ellos en la habitación.

Logan pensó que era extraño e irónico que tras el año que había pasado con los X-men ninguno de sus convivientes se hubiera preocupado por él, y que tuvieran que venir dos desconocidos, que para colmo habían pertenecido a la Hermandad de Magneto, para que eso cambiara. Ese último hecho no disminuía su alegría.

-Oh, Logan, espero que puedas perdonarme- susurraba Marie, aferrado una de sus manos con las suyas enguantadas.

Logan frunció el ceño como pudo.

-¿Perdonarte?- preguntó, desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

-Por dejarte allí, a merced de ese energúmeno- respondió ella, entristecida.

-Me obedeciste y te fuiste; no tengo nada que perdonarte, nena- sonrió él, en un gesto tranquilizador- Me alegra que me hicieras caso. Lo único que hubieras logrado quedándote allí sería que te hubiera matado Víctor.

-Eso mismo le dije yo- terció Warren, acercándose y sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama sobre la que estaba recostado Logan-, pero siempre supe que hasta que no se lo dijeras tú, no atendería a razones.

Logan asintió, acariciando la cabellera de la chica y dejando la mano después a un lado, con cansancio.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien- dijo, mirándola- ¿Qué tal va la herida de tu pierna?

Marie alzó la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada con ojos humedecidos.

-Se curó en cuanto te toqué, justo antes de que ese monstruo se lanzara contra ti.

-Es un alivio saber que pudieras salir huyendo sin problema- contestó Logan, satisfecho.

Su expresión cambió cuando vio el cambio en el semblante de Marie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que contaros algo- susurró Marie, con vacilación.

Warren alzó una ceja al escucharla.

-¿Hay algo sobre ayer que no me hayas contado todavía?

Marie se volvió hacia él, inclinando la cabeza en señal de afirmación y desviando los ojos, compungida.

-No os lo iba a decir a ninguno- confesó ella-, a nadie, en realidad. Pero creo que es importante; sobre todo, por ti, Warren- añadió, fijando los ojos en los de Ángel- Puede que haya una solución para tu ala inutilizada.

Warren se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una expresión lejos de ser amistosa.

-No bromees con eso- masculló, apartando la mirada.

-Ya me conoces, no suelo bromear con nada- contestó Marie, sin darse por vencida- En eso nos parecemos.

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir, nena?- preguntó Logan, con hastío.

-Cuando Víctor nos empujó y rompió la ventana, yo terminé en medio de la carretera- comenzó Marie, sin ser capaz de mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a los ojos- No salí corriendo de allí como te dije, Warren.

Ángel no dijo nada al respecto, esperando a que continuara hablando. Marie tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en un punto concreto de la pared opuesta de la habitación.

-Estuvieron a punto de atropellarme; de hecho, lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque Pietro me salvó- dijo Marie, de un tirón.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Warren lo rompiera.

-¿Pietro?- repitió, alzando una delgada ceja rubia- ¿Qué hacía allí?

-No lo sé, no me dijo nada- respondió ella, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con verterse de sus ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con el ala del _angelito_?- cuestionó entonces, Logan.

Marie trató de sosegarse antes de contestarle.

-Él tenía una herida en la mano- explicó con voz débil-, una herida que se curó cuando yo lo toqué, sin guantes.

-Y antes me habías tocado a mí- razonó Logan- Así que, ¿crees que…?

Marie asintió, volviendo el rostro hacia Warren, que tenía la mirada ausente.

-Creo que podría canalizar tus poderes y entregárselos a Warren por un rato, hasta que se le regenere el ala.

-Estaría dispuesto- convino Lobezno, inclinando la cabeza.

-Yo no- replicó Ángel, con voz ahogada, para sorpresa de Logan y de Marie.

Dicho eso, se levantó y caminó lo más deprisa que pudo hasta la puerta, con ayuda del bastón.

-¡Warren, espera!- lo llamó Marie, poniéndose en pie. En ese momento acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-No parece que le guste mucho la idea- opinó Logan, apoyándose de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-Lo convenceré- aseguró Marie, con los puños cerrados y determinación.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás- sonrió él, observando cómo Marie se inclinaba levemente de nuevo y volvía a cogerle la mano derecha, depositando un breve beso en ella.

-Gracias por todo, Logan- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa resplandeciente- Ojalá en este mundo hubiera más gente como tú- añadió, antes de marcharse con ligereza para buscar a Warren

Logan cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Pietro llegó a la casa que compartía con el resto de miembros de la Hermandad, lo hizo como un vendaval. A la velocidad que llevaba, la puerta se cerró tras el chico con tal violencia que hizo retumbar las paredes.

Se detuvo con un trompicón frente a las escaleras, donde Alex lo esperaba sentado en el cuarto escalón.

-Menos mal que me has visto, tío- le dijo a modo de saludo, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia él- Pensé que me arrollabas.

Pietro gruñó en respuesta, dispuesto a pasar de largo y hacer como si Alex no estuviera allí. Sin embargo, Alex no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente y se interpuso en su camino, de brazos cruzados.

Malhumorado, Pietro frunció el ceño, alzando los ojos azules para mirarlo, ya que era algo más alto que él. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los dos lunares de su cuello, uno junto a la clavícula izquierda y el otro en la barbilla en el lado derecho.

-No sé qué te habrá puesto de tan mala leche ahí fuera, pero te recuerdo que habíamos quedado en algo- dijo Alex directamente-, y debemos hablar de eso antes de que llegue tu mentora.

A pesar de que no le apetecía en absoluto hablar con nadie de nada en aquellos momentos, Pietro asintió de mala gana.

-Mejor vayamos a algún lugar que no esté en medio de todo- lo instó Alex, al cabo, comenzando a subir los escalones hacia su habitación- Hay muchos cotillas en esta casa.

-Nosotros lo somos, si no, no tendríamos nada de qué hablar- replicó Pietro, yendo tras él.

Alex hizo caso omiso de sus malos modos, y tras un par de minutos, lo invitó a entrar en su cuarto, tras comprobar varias veces que el pasillo estaba vacío y que en las estancias circundantes no había nadie. Magneto seguramente estaría en sus aposentos y Betsy se encontraba con Dominik haciendo la cena. En cuanto a Mística y a Dientes de Sable, nadie sabía dónde se habían metido, a excepción de Pietro, quien los había seguido aquella tarde, encontrándose con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Alex, recostándose sobre el suelo, entre la cama y la ventana. Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación en ese instante, no lo habría visto- ¿Adónde iba nuestro escuerzo impostor?

Pietro se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra la pared que Alex tenía enfrente, y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Aquel cuarto solo tenía lo necesario: una cama, una mesilla, una silla, una mesa destartalada y una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Las paredes apenas estaban pintadas, hasta tal punto, que pareciera que el ocupante vivía en la indigencia.

-Primero se disfrazó de mí; una triste imitación, por supuesto- respondió al cabo, entornando los ojos- Era mucho más lenta. Tiene una furgoneta blanca escondida en un claro del bosque- añadió, recordando con tristeza, que Mística había utilizado aquel mismo vehículo para llevarse a Wanda- Ha viajado a Bedford.

-Supongo que ha debido de suponer un esfuerzo soberano para ti seguirla hasta allí- le dijo Alex, con ironía.

Pietro le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de seguir hablando. Quizá en otras circunstancias se hubiera molestado en replicarle, pero no estaba de humor. Se encontraba agotado emocionalmente y lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

-En el pueblo, se hizo pasar por un cartero gordo para sacar una carta de un buzón- prosiguió- No sé qué ponía, pero creo que era de… Bueno, una chica que tú no conoces y que estuvo aquí hace poco pero que ahora está con los frikis X.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a tu novia?- bromeó Alex, quien al ver la expresión pálida y sorprendida de Pietro, agregó- No te sorprendas tanto. Desde que estoy aquí, me he enterado de un montón de cosas- Alex se inclinó un poco hacia delante, rodeándose la boca con las dos manos y bajando la voz- Blob es bastante elocuente- calló por un momento, antes de añadir- Ahora sé el porqué de tu humor de perros.

-No te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario al respecto- le espetó Pietro, dejándose caer sobre la cama y dirigiendo la mirada al techo.

-Siento haber sacado el tema- dijo Alex, aunque no parecía que lo sintiera mucho- Sigue. ¿Pasó algo más?

-Mística no iba sola. Creo que no lo sabía, pero Dientes de Sable la estaba rastreando.

- _Wow_ , como nosotros- sonrió Alex, situando las manos tras la nuca- Magneto manda sus fuerzas…

-Sí, no creo que haya sido un movimiento muy inteligente enviar a ese orco para ver qué hace Mística y qué deja de hacer- opinó Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo primero que hizo al llegar al pueblo fue ponerse a aterrorizar a sus habitantes y enzarzarse en una pelea con Lobezno.

-Interesante- musitó Alex, frotándose la barbilla- Me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo.

-Será difícil que Mística se deje seguir tan fácilmente de nuevo después de esto.

-Tenemos que saber qué pone en esa carta- advirtió Alex, levantándose.

-Yo no pienso ir a averiguarlo- repuso Pietro, reacio a la idea de ver un papel en el que Marie le escribía a Mística, cuando ni siquiera se había dignado a contestar a sus cartas.

Alex se lo quedó mirando, de forma lejos de ser amistosa.

-Que la haya metido tu novia en el buzón no significa que sea de ella- replicó el rubio, acercándose y extrayendo unas fotos en blanco y negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de tela azul celeste- Para que lo sepas, si aún lo dudas, tu novia está mejor con los pelotilleros de Xavier.

Pietro fijó sus ojos en él inquisitivamente, irguiéndose y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Deberías ver esto- le dijo Alex, tendiéndole las fotos- Estaban en su habitación, bajo la cama y en el cajón de la mesilla.

Pietro las cogió, mirándolas detenidamente. Eran de documentos y papeles que, en un principio, no le dijeron gran cosa. En casi todos ellos aparecía un nombre: _Fuerza Libertad._

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Pietro, señalando las fotos y dejándolas a un lado.

-Por lo que sé, se trata de una institución secreta gubernamental- aclaró Alex, rascándose una ceja- Bueno, ya no tan secreta.

-¿Mística colabora con ellos?- cuestionó Pietro, casi con escepticismo- Me pregunto qué diría Magneto al respecto.

-Nada bueno- respondió Alex, con una sonrisa torcida- Esta institución representa todo lo opuesto a sus propósitos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "todo lo opuesto"?

-Quiero decir que _Fuerza Libertad_ está asociada al gobierno o forma parte de él, y el gobierno está compuesto por humanos en su mayoría- explicó Alex, con impaciencia- ¿Cuáles son los objetivos del gobierno en este momento en cuanto a la _causa mutante_?

-¿Poner fin a la guerra?

Alex entornó los ojos, casi con exasperación.

-¿Una guerra que no ha empezado aún?- se burló- No, Quicksilver. Te creía más listo. Lo que quieren es mantenernos a todos bajo control, para terminar con los que consideren más peligrosos.

-Apuesto por que tú serías uno de los que serían enviados de inmediato a la hoguera- replicó Pietro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Probablemente ahora mismo Avalancha y yo encabecemos su lista- convino Alex, apoyándose contra la pared- Todo eso lo he podido deducir de los documentos que había esparcidos por la habitación.

-No creí que Mística fuera tan poco cuidadosa- masculló Pietro, recostándose sobre el cabecero de la cama.

-No ha tenido tiempo de serlo- repuso Alex, con una expresión de repugnancia en el rostro- Había marcas de sangre en el suelo y bajo la cama olía a muerto. Supongo que es donde ha estado escondiendo al escuerzo mientras buscaba una forma de librarse del cuerpo.

-Nunca hubiera dicho que Mística fuera una guarra en ese sentido- dijo Pietro, con sequedad- Al final tenía yo razón, como siempre, y ella lo mató. Quizá Sapo había descubierto su traición a la Hermandad. No entiendo cómo ha podido dormir en su cuarto todos estos días cuando tenía un cadáver bajo la cama.

Alex lo miró como si fuera corto de entendederas.

-No creo que haya dormido mucho ahí. Hace tiempo que la oigo andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche; va a visitar el cuarto de Magneto.

-Entonces no creo que duerma mucho- rió Pietro.

-Eso no es lo más importante que he descubierto entre todos sus papeles. Hace unas semanas _Fuerza Libertad_ envió una carta a tu mentora donde hacían referencia a la Bruja Escarlata.

Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Pietro, que tardó en comprender que Alex se estaba refiriendo a su hermana.

-¿Qué referencia?- pudo decir. Sentía la garganta seca.

-Decía algo así como que era el momento de que Wanda Maximoff estuviera donde le correspondía- respondió el chico, apoyando las manos sobre una de las esquinas de la cama-, que no podía estar fuera del _Asile_ durante más tiempo. Supongo que se referirá a una especie de refugio o…

-Puede ser cualquier cosa menos un refugio- lo cortó Pietro, abatido- Si esa institución es gubernamental y lo que pretenden es tenernos bajo su control, la tendrán encerrada en algún sitio. ¿Ponía alguna dirección?

Alex negó con la cabeza para desesperación de Pietro.

-Podríamos revisar su correspondencia- sugirió entonces-, aunque es arriesgado. No tengo idea de donde puede tenerla guardada. Quizá se deshaga de ella para no ser descubierta.

-Voy a delatarla- decidió Pietro; emanando chispas de ira de sus ojos acerados- Y después de averiguar adónde se ha llevado a mi hermana, la mataré.

-Yo de ti no le diría nada a Magneto; al menos, no por ahora. Tu mentora puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Pietro entornó los ojos.

-Podré con ella- fue lo único que dijo, entre dientes.

-Cálmate y no te precipites- le aconsejó Alex, irguiéndose- No eres el único que tiene ganas de acabar con ella. Cuando llegue el momento, te ayudaré si es preciso.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?- replicó Pietro, con enojo.

-Porque de todas las fotos que has visto, se te ha olvidado ver la más importante- bufó Alex, cogiendo una imagen impresa del montón que Pietro había dejado sobre la cama y situándola en su mano para que pudiera verla. Se trataba de una partida de nacimiento. Antes de que Pietro pudiera vislumbrar lo que ponía en el documento que aparecía en la fotografía, Alex se la arrebató y le dijo:

-¿Te suena de algo el apellido Summers?

-¡Espera!- exclamaba Marie, corriendo tras Warren- ¡Espérame, Warren!

Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo contrario, pero Warren si lo deseaba podía moverse velozmente a grandes zancadas con ayuda de su bastón; tenía la suerte de ser fuerte.

-¡Ángel, para!

Al oír su nombre mutante, él se detuvo en mitad de un pasillo desierto, de espaldas a ella.

-¿Por qué huyes?- cuestionó Marie, recuperando el aliento unos pasos más atrás- ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la realidad?

-Dudo que exista esa realidad de la que hablas- repuso él, volviéndose hacia ella con lentitud. En su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo se hacía evidente la angustia.

Marie se acercó a Warren, hasta que solo dos palmos los separaron.

-¿Dudas de mí, entonces?- susurró ella, dolida.

-No he dicho eso- farfulló Warren, mirando al suelo.

-¿No quieres recuperar tu ala rota?- insistió Marie, bajando la voz.

-No necesito ser salvado, Marie- respondió él, dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, Marie no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Warren?

Él ladeó el rostro, aun sin mirarla.

-Tú misma lo dijiste; te gusta arreglar lo que está roto- murmuró- Por eso te preocupas tanto, por eso te acercas tanto a mí. A partir de ahora, puedes estar tranquila. Hazme caso cuando te digo que te libero de la culpa.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué?- replicó Marie, ceñuda- Yo tampoco quiero ser liberada. Me preocupo tanto porque eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio. Déjame intentarlo.

-No- respondió Warren, al cabo.

Marie no podía ver su cara porque todavía le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Qué pierdes con ello?

-Será doloroso- dijo Warren, en un susurro.

-Será muy doloroso- convino Marie-, pero ¿desde cuándo te ha importado a ti el dolor o sus consecuencias relacionadas con la muerte?

-Si voy a sufrir, prefiero que sea para morir y que se acabe toda esta mierda de una maldita vez.

Marie se estremeció al oírlo hablar de esa manera. Warren no solía decir tacos ni emplear ese tono con ella.

-Haremos que el sufrimiento merezca la pena; te lo prometo.

-Eres muy dada a prometer- repuso él, girándose para mirarla por fin-, cuando ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo.

-Es cierto- admitió ella, sintiéndose derrotada- No puedo controlarlo, pero algún día lo conseguiré. Cuando lo haga, quiero que estés ahí para verlo.

Warren inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello rubio le cubrieran gran parte del rostro; con lo cual, Marie seguía sin poder ver por completo su expresión.

Ella no pudo reprimir el impulso de alzar una mano temblorosa para apartárselo, descubriendo sus rasgos, que parecían tallados en piedra con una precisión exquisita. Sus ojos claros estaban vacíos. Marie sabía que Warren hubiera llorado en aquel momento, si fuera un chico como otro cualquiera. Pero no lo era; se tragaba su tristeza y hacía que la bola de desengaños, decepciones y odio que habitaba en su interior se hiciera cada vez más y más grande.

-No dejaré que me hagas a un lado- aseguró Marie, en un susurro- Estaré contigo en esto hasta el final. No pienso permitir que te hundas en la miseria por mi culpa cuando puedo hacer de tu vida algo mucho mejor.

-¿Mejor?- repitió él, ronco, con incredulidad- No lo creo.

-Si recuperas tu ala, podrás volver conmigo a la Hermandad, con Wanda.

Warren alzó la mirada, clavándola en ella por primera vez desde que salió atropelladamente de la habitación de Logan. Sus ojos la penetraron como puñales de hielo.

-Quitando el hecho de que sea casi imposible que puedas hacer algo por mejorar mis posibilidades de vuelo- comenzó, con una leve sonrisa en la que se entreveía sarcasmo-, creo recordar que no querías volver a la Hermandad.

-Y no quiero. Lo que quiero es volver a estar con Pietro- sonrió ella, con tristeza- Quiero hacer lo mismo que tú quieres hacer con Wanda.

-Suena tentador, pero si regresamos allí, ¿crees que nos permitirán irnos después?- cuestionó Warren, afligido- Magneto no dejará que nos vayamos y dejemos de luchar por la causa.

-Buscaremos una manera- le dijo Marie, esperanzada- Pietro nos apoyará.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- replicó Warren, con escepticismo.

-Porque solo permanece en la Hermandad por agradecimiento a Magneto por haberlos salvado a él y a su hermana de una muchedumbre furiosa- respondió Marie, convencida- Creo que con dos años es más que suficiente para saldar su deuda.

-Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles como las pintas- se lamentó él, hablándole como si fuera una niña ingenua.

-Pueden serlo, si pones de tu parte.

Warren desvió la mirada al escucharla. Sin embargo, Marie no se rindió y le tendió una mano desnuda.

-Ayúdame a arreglarte.


	35. Capítulo 35 Conspiraciones

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia, a excepción del conjunto Fuerza Libertad, ya mencionado en el capítulo anterior._

CAPÍTULO 35. Conspiraciones.

-Entonces, si eres hermano de _gafas de verano_ y no lo sabías, ¿no deberías cabrearte con Betsy, que es tu madre adoptiva y no te lo ha dicho?- cuestionó Pietro, levantándose y apartándose de la cama.

Alex negó con la cabeza, con irritación.

-Ella me acogió ilegalmente; no podía saberlo porque no tenía documentos importantes relacionados con mi identidad, la de mi familia o mi nacimiento, como los tiene esa mujer- aclaró, avanzando hacia la ventana y entrelazando las manos tras la espalda- Me encontró una tarde en un parque con otros niños del orfanato al que me llevaron después de que mis padres fallecieran. Me llevó con ella cuando vio que no era como los otros; hice que uno de ellos ardiera.

-Joder- silbó Pietro, con asombro.

-Sí, lo jodí todo. Menos mal que me sacó de allí- respondió el chico, en cuyos ojos se podía entrever el odio contenido- Tengo razones para creer que mis padres murieron en un asesinato.

-¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

-De ellos no, pero recuerdo con detalle el día de su muerte y el día en que destruyeron a mi familia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- se interesó Pietro; aquello lo distraía un tanto de su deseo repentino de acabar con Mística y con todo.

-Tenía tres años, y me acuerdo también de tener un hermano más pequeño que yo, de unos dos años. Jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que ese hermano es el favorito de Xavier de no haber investigado a tu mentora- dijo Alex, con la mirada perdida- Aquel día mis padres nos llevaron de excursión en helicóptero. Querían enseñarnos el Gran Cañón, pero mi padre perdió el control y el helicóptero se estrelló. Antes de que lo hiciera, nos puso a mi hermano y a mí en un paracaídas.

-Admiro que tuvieras el entendimiento suficiente como para saber cuándo debías abrirlo- sonrió Pietro.

-Sí, era bastante listo por aquel entonces. Lo sigo siendo, por si no lo habías notado.

-¿Piensas que en realidad tu padre no tuvo la culpa del accidente?

-Pienso que no fue un accidente- declaró Alex, estrechando los ojos- Tu mentora y _Fuerza Libertad_ tuvieron algo que ver, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué?- replicó Pietro, usando la lógica- Que tuviera tu certificado de nacimiento no tiene por qué significar nada de eso. Quizá sea porque te están investigando en ese momento.

-El certificado estaba en un sobre- respondió Alex, mirándolo con fijeza- Un sobre que fue enviado hace veinte años, según la fecha que tenía escrita. Si lo tiene a mano, quizá sea porque me había perdido la pista y ahora me tiene en bandeja de plata.

-Entonces, será mejor que te cuides- contestó Pietro, sentándose en el alféizar- No sea que vaya a llevarte a ese _Asile_ a ti también.

Alex esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Mientras Betsy esté a mi lado, no tengo por qué temer nada de esa mujer- repuso, con sencillez- Además, tú también deberías protegerte las espaldas. Aparte de mí y de Avalancha tal vez, no creo que te sobren los aliados en esta casa.

-Oh, es un alivio saber que puedo considerarte un "aliado"- bufó Pietro, entornando los ojos.

-Algo me dice que tu novia también estaba en el punto de mira de _Fuerza Libertad_ hace un tiempo- dijo Alex, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Pietro acababa de decir- ¿Nunca te preguntas cómo es que tu mentora sabe encontrar nuevos miembros en el momento justo y sabe cómo hacer que la sigan y se comprometan?

Pietro le devolvió la mirada, expectante ante lo que fuera a decir.

-Eso es porque recibe ayuda de otros mutantes- prosiguió el chico, haciendo sus deducciones- Mutantes más poderosos y que pertenecen a _Fuerza Libertad_.

-Pensaba que el compromiso que ella tenía con Magneto era inamovible, y que le era totalmente fiel.

-Puede dar esa impresión, y quizá sea cierto y esa mujer se preocupe verdaderamente por nuestro líder actual- aceptó Alex-, pero está jugando a dos bandas. No lo olvides. Esto lo demuestra- añadió, señalando las fotos- Y debemos saber qué era lo que tu novia le ha enviado. Es de especial importancia, sobre todo, si está relacionado con _Fuerza Libertad_.

Pietro asintió distraídamente. Era escuchar a Alex refiriéndose a Marie como su novia, e inmediatamente írsele el santo al cielo. Se había arrepentido profundamente de haberse mostrado ante ella, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Jamás hubiera permitido que aquel coche le hiciera daño si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Y hablando de su mano… había sanado por completo cuando Marie lo había tocado. Pietro no se explicaba cómo, pero si había llegado a sentir en algún momento el dolor que solía provocar el tacto de ella, se le había olvidado. Pensaba que su cercanía habría aplacado cualquier sufrimiento por espantoso que fuera, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener contacto con Marie.

Enseguida se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en ella como lo hacía antes. Marie había traicionado su confianza, y, además, ahora lo había sustituido. Si regresaba, Pietro tenía claro que las cosas no iban a ser remotamente parecidas a como lo eran antes.

Esa noche Marie estaba pelando unas patatas para freírlas. Sonreía, porque había conseguido que Warren la escuchara. Por fin podía hacer algo beneficioso con su don, y en el fondo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de considerarlo una maldición. Concretamente, desde que supo que podía tocar a otros durante un breve tiempo y robar sus poderes sin quitarles nada más, sin que supusiera un riesgo para sus vidas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que las cosas iban a mejorar, que todo estaría bien.

Ni siquiera cuando John irrumpió en la cocina dejó de sonreír.

-Pareces muy feliz- comentó él, apoyándose con las manos contra una de las mesas- Nadie podría decir que ayer mismo te enfrentaste a la muerte.

-Veo que las noticias corren rápido- sonrió Marie, volviéndose hacia John para mirarlo por un momento antes de regresar su atención a las patatas.

-Y que hago por enterarme- añadió el muchacho, con una sonrisa descarada- Me preocupo por ti.

-Debo ser la primera persona por la que te preocupas, Johnny- rió Marie, mientras echaba las patatas en un recipiente de cristal para lavarlas.

-Lo eres- reconoció él, encogiéndose de hombros- Y también eres la primera persona que lo oye y la última a la que debería decírselo.

-Eres tonto- le dijo Marie, directamente- No tiene nada de malo comunicarle a los demás lo que sientes por ellos.

-No, tú eres una tonta- contrarió él, acercándose y situándose de espaldas al fregadero con el rostro levemente inclinado hacia ella- Hacer eso supone mostrar al resto que tienes debilidad por ellos. La mayoría lo aprovechará en tu contra si tiene ocasión.

-No puedes vivir pensando siempre en eso- repuso Marie- Terminarás solo.

-Puede- respondió John, alzando una ceja- Eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo.

Marie no supo qué responder a eso y llegó un momento en el que los dos permanecieron en un silencio algo tenso, hasta que ella lo rompió, azorada.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- le preguntó, a lo que John la miró con curiosidad.

-Puedes- respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tú sabes utilizar este cacharro?- inquirió Marie, señalando la vitrocerámica- Aún no me manejo bien.

John soltó una carcajada, casi con incredulidad, arrebatándole la sartén de la mano y situándola sobre la vitro.

-¿Tanto esfuerzo para pedirme que te fría las dichosas patatas?

Marie suspiró con alivio, un tanto avergonzada, mientras observaba cómo John vertía aceite en la sartén y pulsaba varios botones para que esta se calentase.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar- dijo ella, cogiendo una silla para sentarse a una distancia prudencial para que no le saltara el aceite- Nunca te he visto prepararte nada.

-Sé perfectamente cocinar- contestó John, sin mirarla, y echando las patatas sobre la sartén, con cuidado de no quemarse; podía controlar el fuego, pero el aceite caliente ya era otra historia-, pero me da pereza. Ya hay otros que lo hacen por mí, así que ¿para qué molestarme?

-Debí esperar que dirías algo parecido a eso- farfulló Marie, negando en silencio con desaprobación.

-¿No te castigaron por lo de ayer?- cuestionó él, dándole vueltas a las patatas con una espátula- ¿O han castigado a Lobezno por llevarte con él?

Marie se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

-El profesor no lo consideró necesario- dijo, con simpleza, sabiendo que a John no le gustaría escuchar aquello.

-¿No lo consideró necesario?- repitió John, con fastidio- Ese hombre está loco, no hay quién lo entienda.

-Oye, no sé si te acuerdas de que yo estoy aquí por voluntad- replicó Marie, levantándose-; a mí no debería poder castigarme. Y a Logan tampoco; ya es demasiado adulto para eso. Me iré en algún momento y él tendrá que aceptarlo, porque no soy una alumna suya, como lo eres tú. Por eso, él no puede imponerme más castigos absurdos.

-Falta poco para que eso cambie- dijo él, entre dientes, sacudiendo la espátula de gotitas de aceite con varios golpecitos contra el borde de la sartén.

-¿Qué has dicho?- inquirió Marie, avanzando hacia el chico.

-He dicho que si vas a irte pronto- respondió, fingiendo aflicción.

-Las sesiones para liberarme del fénix ya casi han terminado- contestó ella- Sigue ahí pero no podemos eliminarlo. Así que cuando Warren esté bien, nos iremos.

John frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿El ángel que vino contigo?- cuestionó- Dudo que su ala deforme tenga arreglo.

-Lo tendrá- aseguró Marie, algo irritada ante su escepticismo-, yo misma me encargaré de ello.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas hacerlo?- replicó John, dejando la sartén a un lado y apagando la vitrocerámica.

-Le prestaré los poderes de Logan para que se recupere- respondió ella, finalmente, tras una breve vacilación.

John alzó las cejas, con sorpresa.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Puedo, pero no sé cómo todavía- aclaró Marie, con tristeza.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho que otra persona tenga un poder que no le correspondía?- cuestionó él, fijando sus ojos en ella.

Marie desvió la mirada, incómoda.

-Una. Bueno, dos, si cuentas aquella ocasión en la que devolví a Logan sus poderes tras habérselos robado.

Enseguida Marie se maldijo a sí misma por haberle soltado aquello. Se suponía que los estudiantes no sabían lo que había pasado. Ellos creían que la noche en que aquello había sucedido ella se había mareado por culpa de una bajada de tensión.

-¿Y eso cuándo fue?- preguntó John, ceñudo.

Entonces, alguien más irrumpió en la estancia. Se trataba de Charles, que no parecía muy contento, mientras daba varios toquecitos con los dedos de ambas manos a su silla de ruedas en los reposabrazos.

-Marie, ¿me acompañas? He de tener una conversación importante contigo.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que quizá había metido la pata contándole aquello a John. ¿Por qué no pensaría antes de hablar?

-Iba a cenar- contestó John en su lugar, no de muy buenos modos.

-Ya cenará después, señor Allerdyce- respondió Charles, con sequedad- ¿Marie?

-Ahora mismo voy con usted, profesor- le dijo, con apatía.

Charles asintió, satisfecho y avanzó con la silla de ruedas hacia la salida de la cocina, donde esperó a que Marie lo siguiera.

-No tienes que decir que sí a todo lo que diga y cuando lo diga- le susurró John, malhumorado.

-Por ahora, debería- respondió Marie, en el mismo tono de voz- Estoy viviendo en su casa, y además, tampoco me ha pedido que haga nada malo.

John chasqueó la lengua, molesto, mientras contemplaba como ella salía de la cocina y se marchaba junto con el profesor.

-Marie, tú y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente- comenzó él, mirando al frente.

-Así es, profesor- convino la muchacha, sin mostrar en ningún momento que estaba nerviosa.

-Logan no debería haber permitido que fueras con él a una misión tan peligrosa y tú tampoco deberías haberle instado a hacerlo- la reprendió Charles- Podrías haber acabado muerta.

-Estoy aquí- replicó Marie- No tiene sentido preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran transcurrido de un modo diferente.

Charles no se enojó ante su insolencia, sino que procedió a cuestionarle sobre otros aspectos, ya que le urgía más.

-Sé que tú fuiste la que llevó la carta hasta el buzón. ¿Viste lo que había dentro del sobre?

-No- respondió ella, volviendo la cabeza hacia él. Al ver su cambio de expresión a otra más tranquila, no pudo evitar preguntarle- ¿Era peligroso que lo viera?

-Mucho- declaró Charles, aunque lo que él hubiera contestado hubiera sido algo así como "peligroso y muy inconveniente"- Nadie debe saber qué ponía, salvo los implicados directamente en el asunto.

-Supongo que ya se habrá enterado de que no éramos los únicos mutantes que estaban allí.

-Sí, lo supe en el momento; por eso envié a Scott y a Ororo cuando percibí que las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Qué hacía allí la Hermandad?- preguntó Marie, sin poder contenerse- ¿A ellos también les afectaba lo que había dentro del maldito sobre?

Charles volvió el rostro hacia ella, sin responder a lo que había preguntado.

-Ellos siempre están ahí cuando lo consideran oportuno- dijo, sarcástico- Eric no os enseña otra cosa más que meteros donde no debéis y ser temerarios.

Marie frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué pasó con Víctor?- preguntó ella, entonces.

-Supongo que te referirás a Dientes de Sable- respondió el profesor, mientras torcían una esquina y se detenían en un pasillo desierto- Recibió su merecido.

-¿Está muerto?

Charles la miró fijamente cuando la oyó decir eso.

-No somos unos asesinos, Marie. Si podemos evitarlo, no matamos a nadie.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Volverá a atacarnos si volvemos a encontrarnos con la Hermandad?

-Lo dejamos inconsciente y lo llevamos a un sitio de donde es seguro que no se escapará- contestó el profesor, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encerrar a otros por tu propia cuenta sin ayuda de la policía.

-¿Está seguro?

-Completamente seguro- sonrió el profesor, levemente- No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por Dientes de Sable.

Marie asintió; en cierto modo aquello tranquilizaba un tanto sus ánimos.

-Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte- dijo entonces, Charles, acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó ella, ceñuda.

-Tu amigo piensa demasiado alto. No te permitiré que arriesgues su vida por una falsa esperanza.

Marie parpadeó varias veces, perpleja, al darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a Warren. ¿Quién era él para _prohibirle_ nada? Trató de calmarse, aplacando su enojo al ver que lo poco que quedaba del fénix en ella intentaba aflorar de nuevo.

-No es una falsa esperanza- replicó, esforzándose por hablar con sosiego- Si le tiene vigilado a él para saber lo que pasó ayer porque yo se lo cuento todo, ya debería saber también que mi propuesta tenía fundamentos.

-No dejes que tu egoísmo te ciegue, Marie- dijo él, dirigiéndose a la chica como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que estuviera reprendiendo por ser demasiado impetuosa.

-¿Perdón?- pudo decir Marie, irritándose más y más por momentos. Molesta, sintió que la sangre acudía a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas del rojo característico de la ira.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó aquel día en aquella aldea abandonada- Marie no se esperaba lo que Charles añadió a continuación- Y siendo honestos, tienes razones para sentirte culpable, porque en cierta forma lo eres. Si lo intentas y Warren muere, tendrás otro motivo más para sentirte culpable.

El profesor dio marcha atrás y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Marie se quedó sola en el corredor, desconcertada y furiosa. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños, con impotencia. Puede que lo que Charles dijera fuera cierto, y que ella, ilusionada por la posibilidad de borrar la culpa y por hacer que Warren dejara de tener otra razón más para querer acabar con su vida, estuviera sometiendo a su amigo a un riesgo que podía evitarse. Pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué le quedaba a Warren? Una vida de anciano, caminando de un lado para otro con un bastón y sin poder dejar de depender de otros. ¿Acaso era aquello mejor que la muerte? Warren no tenía nada que perder. ¿Tal vez estaría siendo egoísta, como había dicho el profesor, por pensar que podía mejorar las posibilidades de Warren? ¿El riesgo merecía la pena? Marie pensaba que sí, y no hacía mucho Warren había accedido a su propuesta y había aceptado arriesgarse. Ante eso el profesor no podía hacer nada, sin privarlos de su libertad.

Marie no sabía cómo lo haría para que Charles no se enterara de que iba a seguir adelante con su plan para devolverle las alas a Warren, pero de un modo u otro lo conseguiría. Sólo tendría que apoyarse en las personas adecuadas.

Dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, Marie no se percataba de que quizá Charles tuviera sus propios motivos para tratar de convencerla de que no hiciera lo que ella sentía que le debía a su amigo.


	36. Capítulo 36 Orandum est ut sit

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia_. _Tampoco así la expresión que constituye el título de este capítulo, que para los que no sepan latín, significa algo así como: "Debemos orar por una mente sana en un cuerpo sano"._

CAPÍTULO 36. " _Orandum est ut sit mens sana in corpore sano"_

-Pietro, ven un segundo- lo llamó Dominik, cuando lo vio saliendo de un cuarto que no era el suyo.

Antes de que parpadeara, Pietro estaba frente a él.

-En menos de un segundo, si lo prefieres- sonrió, apáticamente, quitándose por fin las gafas de alrededor de la cabeza. El pelo plateado le cayó casi inmediatamente después a ambos lados de su rostro de facciones suaves, en aquel momento algo más tensas de lo habitual.

-¿Creías que no me enteraría de lo que hiciste el día que destruimos aquel centro comercial?- cuestionó Avalancha, ceñudo.

Pietro se encogió de hombros con impasibilidad.

-Se un poco más concreto- le dijo, con aquel tono suyo que desquiciaba a cualquiera- Hago muchas cosas a lo largo del día.

-Fuiste a ver a Pícara- lo acusó Dominik; su expresión ensombreciéndose-Te vi en los aparcamientos.

-Para qué lo voy a negar, entonces- replicó Pietro, entornando los ojos.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.

-No debería, pero lo hice- contestó el chico, mirándolo con fijeza- Hay tantas cosas que no deberíamos hacer y hacemos… En fin, no me voy a poner filosófico ahora.

-¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si Magneto se entera?- inquirió Dominik, con preocupación.

-Pues no, pero no se va a enterar. El único que lo sabe eres tú, ¿no? Entonces, no tengo de qué tener miedo.

-Por una vez en tu vida deberías dejar de ser tan temerario- le espetó Dominik, cruzándose de brazos.

Pietro frunció el ceño, mientras se volvía hacia él.

-Por una vez en tu vida tú podrías ahorrarte el decirme qué debería hacer y meterte en tus propios asuntos.

La expresión de Dominik no cambió cuando le respondió.

-Solo estoy tratando de evitar que firmes tu sentencia de muerte siendo tan joven.

-Te lo agradezco, pero aún falta para eso- replicó Pietro, hastiado de todo, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿No vas a contarme qué tal fue?- le preguntó Dominik, sin darse por vencido.

-Me arrepentí de haber ido- le dijo sin volverse mientras caminaba a su cuarto- Seguro que te alegras de oírlo.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Dominik, interesado.

Pietro entró en su habitación sin mirar atrás y dio un portazo. Dominik suspiró, resignado; aquella era la forma que tenía Pietro de decirle que se conformara con su respuesta.

En menos de dos segundos, Pietro se había quitado la ropa y situado bajo la ducha. El agua caliente no tardó en relajar sus músculos atenazados por la tensión por la que había tenido que pasar todo el día. Apoyó las manos contra la pared, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

Los ojos le latían con el familiar escozor de la tristeza. No recordaba cuál era la última vez que había llorado, pero no había echado de menos esa sensación en el pecho en la que parecía que un férreo puño estrujaba su corazón. Aunque se empeñaba en creer lo contrario, seguía siendo ese niño que había crecido sin padres, huyendo de un lado hacia otro sin saber adónde ir y teniendo que fingir que era más adulto de lo que lo era para cuidar de una hermana enferma. Una hermana en cuyo cuidado había fracasado.

Entretanto, Mística se internaba en su cuarto a oscuras, adquiriendo su forma natural y disponiéndose a bajar las persianas. Tenía un sobre en la mano, el mismo que Marie había dejado en el buzón sin conocer su contenido. Ya le preguntaría a Charles a qué se debía ese cambio de planes tan arriesgado. Marie habría podido perfectamente abrir el sobre y marcharse del lado del profesor, cosa que no les convenía en absoluto.

Se sentó sobre la cama, colocando una pierna sobre la otra y abriendo la carta de Charles. Sabía que no iba dirigida a ella, pero al destinatario no le importaría que la leyera.

Hay progresos con la sujeto AM. Está a punto de ser liberada de su locura intermitente; aunque cabe decir que esta reaparecerá si la sujeto AM se somete a estrés o interacciona con sus antiguas amistades, lo que la someterá igualmente a un estrés que no le vendrá nada bien. Pronto, la sujeto AM estará preparada para que se le haga el mismo procedimiento empleado para la sujeto M. Lo mejor será administrarle dosis moderadas de carbamacepina y cuando llegue el momento, la enviaré al Asile, donde debe estar. Propongo la noche del 31 de mayo para hacer el traslado pertinente.

Saludos, PX.

Orandum est ut sit mens sana in corpore sano.

Raven dobló el papel por la mitad y lo volvió a meter en el sobre, cuidadosamente. Lo dejó sobre la mesilla y tras darse una ducha, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Eric, escaleras arriba.

El Asile era el mejor sitio donde podría estar Marie. La alternativa era que Magneto la obligara a utilizar su máquina contra los humanos y la matara por el esfuerzo. Como bien había dicho hacía tiempo Magneto, serían necesarios sacrificios para contribuir a que la causa tuviera éxito. Pero Raven no estaba dispuesta a hacer dichos sacrificios.

Una vez hubo desaparecido tras torcer un recodo que había en las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos de Magneto, Alex entró en el cuarto de Raven con su cámara instantánea. No le costó encontrar el sobre del que tanto deseaba saber su contenido. Hizo una foto de lo que ponía en la nota y lo dejó en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado Mística. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dio un respingo al ver a Pietro frente a él en la penumbra.

-Creía que dudabas sobre si querías saber lo que había en el sobre- le susurró Alex, recomponiéndose del susto.

-Pues ya me he decidido- contestó Pietro, abriendo la puerta de nuevo para ver si había alguien en el corredor- ¿Me vas a enseñar la foto que has hecho o no?

-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras- respondió Alex, acompañándolo hasta su cuarto- Aquí tienes.

Pietro no tardó mucho en leer la nota, sin poder reprimir el impulso de cerrar el puño y estrujar la fotografía. Alex se la arrebató, escandalizado.

-¿Eres idiota?- le espetó el rubio- Bueno, no hace falta que contestes. Era una pregunta retórica, está claro que lo eres. Podrías controlarte un poquito, porque quizá necesitemos leer de nuevo lo que le mandaron a tu mentora, y no podamos porque lo has estropeado.

Pietro hizo caso omiso.

-¿Se supone que el sujeto AM es Marie?- preguntó, casi con desesperación- ¿Mi Marie?

Alex lo miró con fijeza antes de responder.

-Eso parece. No creo que Xavier tenga bajo su custodia a nadie más del que Mística quiera saber, aparte de tu novia- Alex se guardó la fotografía arrugada en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y avanzó hacia la puerta para abrírsela a Pietro, en un gesto mudo para que se fuera- Me gustaría saber quién es el otro sujeto, al que le aplicaron un procedimiento similar al que le tienen planeado a tu novia.

-Me da lo mismo- replicó Pietro, caminando hacia la salida de la estancia.

-Pues no debería. Lo que le hayan hecho al otro sujeto, se lo harán a tu novia.

Pietro se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Cuándo dice que la llevan al Asile ese?- preguntó, en voz baja.

-El 31 de mayo por la noche- contestó Alex, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien- masculló Pietro, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La mañana del 31 de mayo, recostada sobre el mullido lecho de Eric, Raven abría sus ojos ámbar, esperando encontrarlo a su lado. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana entreabierta la cegó durante un instante, antes de que se cubriera la parte superior del rostro con una mano y volviera la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la ventana. Fue entonces, cuando descubrió que Magneto no se había ido, que estaba allí, y que, además, no estaban solos. Dominik y Betsy se encontraban a su lado, Pietro y Alex algo más atrás, y Blob bloqueaba la puerta.

Aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Miró alrededor, sabiendo de antemano que no había salida. Dejó de haberla cuando Eric chasqueó los dedos y una placa metálica taponó la ventana con un sonido parecido al de una campana.

-Extraño es que nos encontremos todos aquí, menos Mortimer y Víctor, ¿no crees, querida?- le dijo él, con una peligrosa suavidad.

Pese a que debería estar alarmada y aterrorizada, Mística se encogió de hombros con sencillez, dejando que la sábana que tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo se deslizara sobre él y poniéndose en pie, con la misma gracia de un felino.

-No sé dónde podrían estar- respondió ella, sin que la voz le temblara un ápice.

-No tiene sentido que mientas- terció Alex, acusadoramente- Hay manchas de sangre bajo tu cama.

Raven fijó sus ojos en los de Magneto.

-¿No era una de las reglas para la convivencia respetar la intimidad de otros? Kaos no ha respetado la mía; ha entrado en mi habitación.

-Oh, por favor- suspiró Betsy, burlona- Si parece que tu habitación es más esta que la otra.

Raven no la escuchó, su mirada clavada en la de Magneto.

-Eric…

-Es cierto que Alexander se ha saltado las reglas, pero lo ha hecho de manera justificada- señaló Magneto, como si el asunto careciera de importancia- Ya sospechaba de tu traición, pero gracias a Pietro, ahora estoy seguro de que no eres de fiar.

Mística ladeó el rostro hacia Pietro, mirándolo fijamente. Él la observaba, la fiereza reflejada en su postura corporal y el odio latiendo en sus ojos acerados, a pesar de que su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Después de hallar los restos de Mortimer bajo el único árbol digno de llamarse así que hay en el jardín, y después de tu relación directa con la desaparición del señor Creed- prosiguió Magneto, con una sonrisa torcida-, comprenderás que mis sospechas están ahora más que confirmadas.

-No sabía que Dientes de Sable había desaparecido…

-¡Ni lo niegues!- rugió Pietro, sorprendiendo a algunos de los que estaban allí- Si no ha vuelto es porque los preferidos del ruedas se lo llevaron al Asile. ¿Te suena de algo?

Mística mantuvo el rostro inalterable cuando le respondió, sin pestañear:

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tan impetuoso como era Pietro, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera percatarse, ya se había abalanzado sobre Raven. Estrechó su cuello con las manos, lanzándola contra el suelo y golpeándola en la cabeza, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Dime dónde coño tienes a mi hermana!- gritó, rompiéndole la muñeca derecha con un veloz movimiento; un terrible chasquido resonó en la estancia, pero Raven solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Iba a golpearla de nuevo cuando una fuerza invisible lo separó de ella; un pequeño campo magnético. La placa de metal que había estado bloqueando la ventana se transformó en unos grilletes que se enroscaron alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas de Raven, alzándola en el aire.

-¡Ya basta!- vociferó Magneto, haciendo que el silencio volviera a la estancia- Te lo advertí, querida. No doy segundas oportunidades.

No hubo acabado la frase cuando hizo que las cadenas que apresaban a Mística se hundieran profundamente en la pared, impidiéndole a la mujer cualquier movimiento.

Entonces, Eric volvió la cabeza hacia Pietro, que trataba inútilmente de liberarse de su prisión apenas visible.

-Ya le arrancaremos dónde está tu hermana en el momento adecuado- le dijo, con tranquilidad- Un intento más por matarla y el muerto serás tú. Ahora nos urge más ir por la chica, antes de que Charles cometa una estupidez entregándola al gobierno. ¿Puedo confiar en que no tratarás de desafiar mi voluntad, Pietro?

Pietro inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el campo magnético que lo mantenía encerrado había desaparecido.

-Me alegra que seas sensato- murmuró, satisfecho- Frederick- añadió, llamando a Blob-, tú te quedarás aquí, con nuestra judas. Ahora, hermanos míos, preparaos para el primer enfrentamiento de la guerra por la causa.

-¿Sabes por qué no está interesado en saber nada acerca de dónde está tu hermana?- cuestionó entonces Raven, en voz baja y dirigiéndose a Pietro, a pesar de que tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo- Porque Wanda no le importa lo más mínimo; era una carga y estaba deseando deshacerse de ella.

Pietro le lanzó una mirada airada a Magneto. Pese a que se sentía reacio a confiar en las palabras de Raven, lo que decía tenía sentido. Cuando Ángel perdió un ala, ya no le interesó saber más acerca de él y le cerró las puertas de su casa porque le suponía un estorbo. Wanda estaba enferma cuando Mística se la llevó, y dada la forma de ser de Magneto, cabría esperar que le hubiera ordenado internarla. Mística solo había aprovechado la oportunidad para meterla en el _Asile,_ ya que seguramente a Magneto le daría lo mismo lo que hiciera con ella, mientras lo librara de la chica.

-¿Acaso vas a confiar en ella, en las palabras de una traidora a su especie?- inquirió Magneto, cogiéndolo del brazo con cautela y avanzando con él unos pasos hacia la puerta- Solo busca confundirte.

En su mente, una vocecilla le decía a Pietro que Mística tenía razón. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no estaba muy por la labor de escucharla.

-Ven conmigo, Pietro- lo instó Magneto, con una suavidad embriagadora- Tú y yo juntos doblegaremos a Charles y a sus discípulos, con la ayuda de nuestros hermanos. Te prometo que después de que acabe todo esto, encontraremos a tu adorada hermana. Entretanto, sólo puedo devolverte a Pícara. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Los ojos de Pietro destellaron con despecho y quizá algo más que no se pareciera tanto al resentimiento.

-Más que nada- respondió, con voz ronca, acompañándolo a la salida.

-¡Si aprecias tu vida, no vayas con él, Pietro….!

La puerta se cerró tras la mayoría de los miembros de la Hermandad, tragándose las palabras de Mística, que se había quedado sola con Blob en el cuarto.


	37. Capítulo 37 ¿Bailamos?

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia, salvo la histérica y despreciable Amy._

CAPÍTULO 37. ¿Bailamos?

Serían las ocho de la tarde del 31 de mayo, cuando Kitty comenzó a dar toquecitos en la puerta del cuarto de Marie para que le abriera.

Marie suspiró, resignada, mirándose una última vez al espejo antes de ir a recibirla. Aquella era su noche, la noche. Si todo salía bien, ya no tendría que aguantar a Scott y a Jean nunca más, ni tampoco al resto de habitantes de la Mansión X que no la podían ni ver. Lo que sentían ellos hacia ella era mutuo, pero siempre era un alivio dejar de tener alrededor a los que desprecian a uno.

-¡Qué guapa!- exclamó Kitty al verla, entusiasmada- Estás fantástica, Anna.

-Se puede decir lo mismo de ti, Kitty- respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Finalmente, Kitty se había puesto un vestido color azul oscuro ceñido en la cintura y que le caía sobre las piernas con un borde rizado. Le daba un aspecto aún más aniñado del que le daban sus facciones de niña pequeña.

-¿No te recoges el pelo?- le preguntó Kitty, tomando asiento en una silla, mientras observaba cómo Marie se pintaba los labios de un rojo brillante que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

-Así estoy bien- fue lo único que dijo Marie, a quien todo aquello le parecía un mero trámite para llegar adonde quería llegar.

No hacía mucho se había sentido ilusionada con el baile de primavera, e incluso triste porque creía que iba a acudir sola. Y, sin embargo, ahora lo consideraba una tontería. Todas aquellas chicas preocupadas por su aspecto, por qué se pondrían, por si le gustarían a su pareja… Admitía que en otras circunstancias a ella también le hubieran importado todas aquellas trivialidades. No obstante, en ese momento se estaba pintando para ir a la fiesta, porque si no lo hacía, el profesor sospecharía de lo que tenían en mente.

-¿Con quién vas a ir al final?- inquirió Kitty, con curiosidad.

Marie se volvió para mirarla, dejando el pintalabios a un lado.

-Con nadie- contestó, como si no fuera importante.

-¿Con nadie?- repitió Kitty, ceñuda- ¿Cómo vas a ir sola? Creía que ibas con Allerdyce.

-Johnny no tenía ganas de ir, ya te dije que seguramente preferiría cualquier cosa antes que estar allí- respondió Marie, encogiéndose de hombros- Y tampoco voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche mientras los demás se divierten.

-Visto así… tienes razón- convino Kitty, levantándose- Lo que te he dicho antes ha sonado como si no quisiera que vinieras.

-¿No quieres que vaya?- rió Marie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No seas tonta. No dejaré que te aburras- prometió Kitty, caminando precipitadamente hacia donde estaba Marie, que ya iba a abandonar la estancia.

A pesar de la promesa de Kitty, en aquella noche Marie tuvo de todo menos diversión. En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio, un edificio pequeño que estaba algo apartado de la mansión, pero que formaba parte del recinto, Marie supo que le costaría llevar a cabo sus planes. Pero como tampoco iba a perder nada por intentarlo, no se echó atrás.

Habían vaciado la gran sala de máquinas, y puesto bancos pintados de blanco cerca de las paredes. Guirnaldas de colores colgaban del techo y el suelo de parqué brillaba a la luz de la luna, que pasaba a través de las paredes de cristal. Había lamparitas y velas por todas partes, y muchachas aparentemente normales dando saltitos mientras trataban de convencer a sus parejas de que salieran con ellas a la pista de baile. En un rincón, Júbilo se encargaba de ir poniendo discos de vinilo que ofrecían una música de vals que resultaba agradable a los oídos.

Marie sonrió, pensando que era un alivio que no hubiera venido acompañada, porque en su vida había bailado un vals. No tendría idea de cómo moverse, aunque viendo a los estudiantes, sus movimientos no le parecieron tan difíciles.

Enseguida, Kurt emergió de la multitud y se unió a ellas. Vestía un esmoquin blanco que hacía resaltar su piel en exceso. A Marie se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez si una persona epiléptica lo veía, le daría un ataque. Desechó la ridícula idea, dándole la mano a modo de saludo.

-Estás muy bien, Kurt- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa quizá un tanto forzada.

Kurt sonrió también, mostrándole su deslumbrante dentadura.

-Tú también, Anna. Estás bellísima.

Marie se sonrojó casi al instante, agradeciendo que Kurt le hubiera dejado de prestar atención para dedicársela a su acompañante. Kitty y Kurt juntos parecían dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaran casi a la perfección. Donde el rostro de Kurt era de un bonito azul, el de Kitty era de un blanco inmaculado, y donde el vestido de Kitty era de un color zafiro, el traje de Kurt era del mismo tono que la piel de ella.

No tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que la dejaran sola para irse a bailar. Se sentó en uno de los bancos vacíos cercanos a la entrada, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que algún alumno que no fuera Kitty, Kurt, Bobby o John se le acercara.

Tal como predijo aquel día en que Kitty le habló por primera vez del baile de primavera, llegó un momento en el que se encontró sin nadie a su lado y bebiendo ponche, viendo como numerosas parejas se movían al ritmo de la música, alegres y cansadas.

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie derecho con impaciencia, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar. No se percató de que, al otro lado de la sala, el profesor la miraba con suspicacia, como si tuviera claro que Marie tramaba algo. De todas formas, la chica tenía controlados a todos los X-men que había allí, y sabía dónde estaban sin tener que volver la vista hacia ellos.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió cómo alguien posaba la mano sobre su hombro, dedos grandes y masculinos, con un fino vello negro cerca de los nudillos. Marie giró la cabeza con una sonrisa, descubriendo a Logan detrás de ella.

-Creía que tendría que salir fuera a buscarte- le dijo ella, levantándose para hablar a su altura; aunque seguía siendo más baja que él.

-Hubieras arruinado todo, nena- le sonrió Logan, ofreciéndole la mano en un gesto afable- ¿Bailamos?

-Si es necesario…

Marie entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, siguiéndolo hacia donde estaban la mayoría de los alumnos bailando.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que supieras bailar esto- reconoció Marie, mientras trataba de seguir sus pasos.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que sé hacer, sin importar que tenga amnesia.

-Cuando estés cansado o te sientas débil, dímelo y te suelto- advirtió Marie, quien ya empezaba a sentir un picor en los puños- De todas formas, tendremos que dejarlo pronto, antes de que me salgan garras a mí también.

-Entonces, hay una razón más para que me alegre de que hayas descubierto cómo darle la medicina al _angelito_ \- declaró Logan, bajando la voz-, porque ya te veía con dos cosas en la espalda como las que él tiene.

Marie asintió, apartando las manos y dejándose abrazar por él, consciente de que muchas miradas se centraban en ellos.

-Espero que funcione- suspiró ella, contra su hombro-, y que nos deje actuar.

-Funcionará- aseguró Logan, analizando el entorno y buscando un modo de librarse de las ojeadas de Charles y de Tormenta, Cíclope y Jean- Él aceptó, así que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte en ese sentido.

-Prométeme que estarás ahí para cogerme- le pidió Marie, alzando la cabeza hacia él.

-Que dudes me sienta mal, nena- respondió él, guiñándole un ojo y separándose de ella al mismo tiempo, mientras tomaba su mano- Ahora.

Marie y Logan aprovecharon para salir corriendo del gimnasio en ese momento, en el que había suficientes parejas que los cubrían, escondiéndolos de los ojos del profesor y compañía.

-¡Empiezo a tener una visión más clara, y eso que estamos a oscuras!- exclamó Marie, mientras lo seguía subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Warren.

-¡Y yo a sentirme fatigado, pero no podemos parar ahora!

Cuando llegaron al final del corredor adonde los habían conducido las escaleras, Logan dejó de agarrarla, y apoyó un brazo contra la pared, exhausto. La cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas.

-No te detengas- lo urgió ahora Marie, señalando la puerta que tenían al lado- Es aquí. Vamos, Logan. Charles ya debe haberse dado cuenta.

Logan asintió, y cuadró los hombros, irguiéndose. Fue entonces cuando Marie abrió la puerta con determinación, encontrando a Warren en la habitación, de pie junto a la ventana.

El ángel se giró hacia ella cuando la oyó encaminarse hacia él y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Marie le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le plantó un beso en la boca. A pesar de que sintió la sangre agolpándosele en las venas, no la apartó y dejó los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, rígido. Comprendió a qué se debía la repentina "cercanía" de Marie cuando Logan irrumpió en la habitación, situó una silla contra el picaporte para bloquear la puerta, y alargó las manos hacia la chica, situándolas en sus brazos desnudos.

A cualquiera que hubiera aparecido en el cuarto en aquel instante, la escena le hubiera parecido cuanto menos estrafalaria.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que su aliento se entremezcló con el de Marie, Warren no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a ella con indecisión.

Marie soltó un gemido al percatarse de que aquello no estaba saliendo exactamente como ella quería. En vez de absorber a Logan y darle su poder a Warren, parecía que los estaba absorbiendo a ambos. Nunca había absorbido a dos personas a la vez, así que no estaba segura de cómo saldría. Era muy peligroso, y como había dicho Charles, demasiado arriesgado, pero Marie sabía que aquella era la única forma.

Hacía unos días había descubierto cómo; la única conexión que había entre las dos ocasiones en las que había devuelto o intercambiado mutaciones, eran los fluidos. Sí, por raro y repugnante que pueda sonar, cuando Marie hizo que Logan se recobrara del infarto que había sufrido cuando ella había tratado de devolverle sus recuerdos, su saliva y sus lágrimas habían entrado en contacto con su saliva. Cuando Marie le curó a Pietro la herida que tenía en la mano con los poderes que le había robado a Logan, su mano estaba sudorosa y el sudor de ella había entrado en contacto con la sangre de él.

Marie apartó las manos de Logan de sí, sospechando que quizá lo que pasaba era que al seguir en contacto con él más tiempo del debido, le ocasionaba daño, y que, de todos modos, ya hacía unos minutos que le había robado sus dones.

Logan cayó al suelo de rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, jadeando. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y sus mejillas. Y, sin embargo, su psique aún se confundía con la de Marie en la mente de ella. Justo cuando tenía los recuerdos de Lobezno al alcance de su mano, se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado a ella, y el dolor lacerante de las garras que le nacían de los nudillos desapareció también, llevándose las letales garras con él. Se fueron para ser sustituidos por los recuerdos de Warren, que no pudo aguantar más y apartó el rostro del de ella, con un alarido.

A pesar de que Marie empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en los omóplatos, abrió los ojos y unió fuerzas para cogerlo por los antebrazos.

-No puedes rendirte ahora, ¿me oyes?- susurró, mirándolo con fijeza- Yo sufriré tanto o más que tú. Estamos juntos en esto.

Warren apretó la mandíbula e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, en gesto afirmativo. Entonces, fue él el que posó sus labios en los de Marie, rodeando su cintura con las manos. Marie tuvo el impulso de resistirse, ya que todo su cuerpo sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, que no estaba bien. No obstante, era la única forma que pensaba que podría funcionar para que él recuperase las alas.

En aquella ocasión, el remolino de imágenes que le que era tan conocido y el sonido de las voces distorsionadas llegaron tan rápido, que la abrumaron de una manera en la que nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Un Warren más joven, de aspecto inseguro se hallaba dentro del cuarto de baño, de pie y con las alas extendidas, frente a un espejo. Entonces, oyó cómo se abría la puerta, que había olvidado cerrar con pestillo.

Warren volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño, pálido y con una expresión temerosa.

Una chica joven y rubia, de curvas voluptuosas, se hallaba en el umbral, con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta y la boca abierta formando una fea mueca de terror.

-No te asustes, Amy. Puedo explicártelo- farfulló él, alzando la mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

Sin embargo, la llamada Amy retrocedió varios pasos, aún con el mismo semblante de asco y miedo en el rostro.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó ella, histérica- No sé cómo he podido acostarme contigo y no darme cuenta… Te has aprovechado de mí.

Warren dejó caer los brazos, derrotado.

-Sólo te traje a casa porque estabas borracha y no quería que anduvieras sola de noche- aclaró él, en voz baja- Te me lanzaste encima y pasó lo que pasó.

-¡Dios mío!- chilló Amy, cubriéndose la boca con las manos- ¡Eres amorfo!

-Nos conocemos desde pequeños- le recordó él, claramente ofendido por lo que acababa de decir ella- Éramos amigos y a pesar de que no nos veamos desde los cinco años, jamás te haría daño. Esto…- susurró, señalándose las alas con un movimiento de barbilla desdeñoso- solo es un defecto genético.

-Da igual si tienes mucho dinero o no, ¡nunca podría estar con alguien así!

Warren alzó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te acercaste a mí por el dinero?

-Pues… pues… pues ¡sí, mira! Menudo chasco que me he llevado- se lamentó Amy, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la puerta de la calle- Te odio, no vuelvas a llamarme.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- le dijo él, casi con desesperación.

-Oh, Dios mío, qué pesadilla- fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a ella, antes de que saliera de la casa dando un portazo.

Las lágrimas brillaban en el rostro de Warren cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto de baño

\- Se acabaron todos los insultos, todas las persecuciones, hijo mío- le aseguraba un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y que compartía un enorme parecido con Warren.

A su lado, permanecía otro señor, con un aspecto más desaliñado. Llevaba una motosierra en una mano y un hacha en la otra. Había una enfermera al otro lado del hombre que le había hablado a Warren, y cargaba con una jeringa de barbitúricos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, padre?- pudo decir Warren, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Voy a arrebatarte esas deformidades de la espalda- anunció el hombre, convencido de que aquello era lo mejor y lo más moral que podía hacer en aquel momento- Ya nadie más va a juzgarte por lo que eres.

-Nadie me juzgará, porque habré dejado de ser lo que soy- replicó el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

Marie soltó un grito sobrecogedor, sin ser capaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto con Ángel. Los gritos que profería Warren se unieron al suyo en una cacofonía aterradora.

Marie alzó los ojos inyectados en sangre, en dirección a su amigo, que le devolvió la mirada, sus mejillas llenas de sangre que le emergía de los ojos.

Warren dio otro alarido, dejándose caer contra el suelo del cuarto, dándose un gran golpe en el brazo. Sin embargo, todo había merecido la pena. Warren sufría tanto porque el hueso del ala rota se le estaba recolocando, para dar lugar a la extremidad que era antes.

Marie alcanzó a sonreír débilmente llevando una mano hacia él, a pesar de que la espalda se le estaba abriendo literalmente. El ángel la aferró, con tanta fuerza, que Marie creyó que le rompería los dedos. Poco a poco, ella iba perdiendo fuerzas y él las iba ganando.

Lo último que vio Marie antes de perder el sentido fue la silueta esplendorosa de un ángel sobre ella, sus alas enormes, brillantes y grandiosas tapando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sabiendo que lo había conseguido, Marie cerró los párpados cayendo en la inconsciencia, tranquila porque sabía que después de todo, el dolor insufrible por el que habían pasado había servido para algo.

Entretanto, Logan se había recuperado y se cubría los ojos, protegiéndolos de los destellos procedentes del cuerpo de Warren.

-Lo has logrado, nena- sonrió, haciendo el ademán de coger a Marie entre los brazos.

Sin embargo, la mano de Warren, cuya piel había vuelto a su tono habitual, se lo impidió. Logan alzó la cabeza, inquisitivo.

-Yo la llevaré- dijo, inclinándose para situar un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro bajo su espalda ensangrentada.

No podía dejar de mirarla, y a pesar de que su antebrazo rozaba con unas prominencias duras y llenas de sangre que sobresalían de la espalda de Marie, no la soltó en ningún momento. Le había devuelto la vida y la fuerza, se la había quitado y había hecho todo lo posible por devolvérsela; aquello era más de lo que había hecho nadie por él jamás. La protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, pero no dejaría que la apartaran de su lado, como habían intentado hacer cuando él había perdido el ala, y ella había peleado con uñas y dientes para evitar que aquello sucediera.

Logan se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de Marie con ella, con cautela. Fue entonces, cuando Warren apartó los ojos de Marie y los clavó en los de Logan, con agradecimiento.

-Gracias por arriesgarte por nosotros- le dijo, con honestidad- Si está en mi mano, haré todo lo que sea posible por devolverte el favor.

-Por ahora, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, _angelito_ \- respondió Logan, con una sonrisa torcida- Como el profesor nos pille, tendremos problemas.

Warren lo miró con fijeza durante unos segundos.

-Podéis iros con vuestra Hermandad- corroboró Logan, dirigiéndose a la puerta- No os lo impediré.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sé que ella no está de acuerdo con vuestros métodos y que tarde o temprano, se irá de vuestro lado- contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros- Hagamos que sea más temprano que tarde.

Cuando salieron al pasillo estaba desierto, pero cuando llegaron a la mitad, tuvieron que detenerse al ver al final del corredor al profesor, a Jean, a Ororo y a Scott.

-Debí suponer que esta inconsciente seguiría con sus planes de loca- siseó el profesor, en un tono que nunca le habían escuchado ni Ángel ni Lobezno; refiriéndose a Marie- Debí suponer también que después de todo, tú serías un problema- añadió el profesor, dirigiéndose a Warren, que se mantuvo quieto en el sitio, con su expresión pétrea característica.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, alguien más apareció en el pasillo y una barrera de fuego tan alta, que casi rozaba el techo, surgió de la nada, convenientemente entre Ángel, Marie, Logan y Charles, Jean, Scott y Ororo.

La luz iluminó los rasgos del recién llegado, a quien Logan reconoció como Pyros.

-¿John?- preguntó, ceñudo.

-Ahora es cuando empieza el baile- dijo el chico, en respuesta.

Entonces, sin que ninguno de los que estaban allí pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, John alzó una mano en dirección a uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo y una lengua de fuego salió disparada desde la barrera al ventanal que había detrás de Logan y Ángel, rompiéndolo en muchos cristales de la misma forma en la que lo haría una bomba. Ambos tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar la gran llamarada.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que John hiciera que el fuego de la ventana se fuera, para que una sombra apareciera en el cielo. Lentamente, el fuego dejó ver la figura de un hombre, levitando, al que las masas temían y veneraban. Magneto, que aterrizó con suavidad delante de Ángel y a la izquierda de John.

En ese momento, Jean notó unos golpecitos en el hombro izquierdo y se volvió para ver qué había sido. Una mano desconocida apretó un punto entre su hombro derecho y el cuello, quedándola inconsciente. Ni Ororo ni Scott pudieron impedir que una ráfaga de viento se la llevara. Tras un parpadeo, volvieron a verla, pero detrás de las llamas, y Pietro amenazaba con partirle el cuello, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en la barbilla.

-Bien, Charles- sonrió Magneto, alzando las manos como si quisiera abarcarlo todo con ellas- Parece que la balanza se inclina a mi favor.


	38. Capítulo 38 Jaque mate

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 38. Jaque mate.

No hizo falta que Charles, Scott ni Tormenta se giraran para ver que tenían compañía a sus espaldas.

Betsy apuntaba al profesor con una prolongación de sus puños de un violeta que emitía tanta luz que hacía daño a los ojos, igualando fuerzas. Por su parte, Alex se encontraba tras Scott y Ororo, mirando de arriba abajo al primero, sopesando sus posibilidades.

-No hace falta emplear la violencia, Eric- dijo entonces el profesor, tratando de calmar los ánimos inútilmente.

-¿En verdad no hace falta, Charles?- cuestionó Magneto, alzando una ceja- Permite que nos llevemos a la chica sin oponer resistencia, y nosotros quizá seamos magnánimos.

-No podéis llevárosla- declaró Charles, a pesar de lo precario de su situación.

Pietro movió la mano peligrosamente aferrando la barbilla de Jean. Ante aquel gesto, rápidamente Scott posó los dedos en sus gafas, sintiéndose algo inseguro cuando se percató de que Alex tenía alzadas las manos en su dirección.

Las llamas atentaron con quemar el techo, elevándose y abrasando las paredes.

-Debe estar en un sitio adecuado para ella- añadió el profesor, sin alarmarse.

John se adelantó un paso para contestarle, pero Magneto lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Me parece, Charles, que no estás en situación de poder decidir nada- le dijo Eric, esbozando una sonrisa cínica- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu mente funciona mucho más lenta?

El profesor cerró los ojos, pesaroso. Por algún motivo, se sentía cansado y abatido, sin poder enfrentarse a nada. Detrás, Mariposa Mental sonreía de la misma forma que Magneto, satisfecha.

Paulatinamente, Charles abrió los párpados y volvió la cabeza con esfuerzo hacia la mujer rubia que lo señalaba con una daga brillante que parecía formarse de su propio brazo.

-Puedes enfrentarte a cada uno de nosotros- prosiguió Magneto-, o acudir en ayuda de tus alumnos, los que están en el _fabuloso_ baile- agregó, ufano.

-Los alumnos, profesor…- pudo decir Tormenta, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había olvidado algo muy importante.

-Lástima que estés bloqueado y no hayas podido preverlo- sonrió Magneto, avanzando hacia las llamas, para que sus ojos quedaran en el campo de visión de Charles- Tú decides, Charles. Salvas a tus alumnos o haces un intento vano por rescatar a la chica, y asesinamos a tu querida Jean.

Al escuchar aquello, a Logan se le hinchó la vena del seno sagital, en la frente. Pareciera que con cada latido le fuera a explotar la cabeza. Sus garras emergieron de los nudillos, con un sonido metálico.

Magneto ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para alzar una mano y hacer que una fuerza invisible lo empujase contra una de las paredes, con un ruido sordo cuando su espalda aterrizó contra el muro.

-No entiendo cómo has podido ser tan imbécil como para dejar que te incrustaran adamantium en los huesos- se burló Magneto, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo- Puede que tengas ventaja sobre otros mutantes, pero para mí eres como una marioneta mal hecha, demasiado fácil de manejar.

Logan le dedicó un rugido, mientras trataba de luchar contra la fuerza invisible que lo apresaba contra la pared, inútilmente.

-Y ahora, Charles, ¿qué me dices?- inquirió Eric, volviendo la cabeza hacia su antiguo amigo- ¿Darás la vida de todos esos críos por una causa perdida?

Los ojos de Charles se movían de un lado a otro frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar una solución. No se le ocurría nada que decir al respecto para salvar el pellejo de todos los que estaban allí. Quizá tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que Betsy estuviera ejerciendo su influjo sobre él.

-Bien- sonrió Magneto, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos- Me parece que esto es un jaque mate en toda regla, hermanos.

Mientras tanto, el baile que había estado teniendo lugar en el gimnasio hacía tiempo que había acabado. Todas las puertas del edificio se hallaban cerradas herméticamente, y muchos de los alumnos se encontraban agachados bajo las mesas o acurrucados contra las paredes, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

La gran sala era rectangular y en cada esquina había un miembro de la Hermandad. Aquel mismo día, cuando la comunidad de mutantes se enteró de que Mística había sido relegada de sus funciones en la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto, convenientemente tres mutantes más se habían unido a la _causa_.

Uno de ellos era gigantesco, de fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas, extremadamente ancho y alto. Cada vez que chocaba los puños, resonaba por toda la estancia y eso hacía que de vez en cuando algún cristal se rompiera.

Otro, en cambio, era pequeño y desgarbado, de rasgos afilados y sonrisa desquiciante. Tenía la apariencia de alguien que de un momento a otro te fuera a saltar encima. Sin embargo, lo que más aterrorizaba de su aspecto, eran sus saltones ojos azules.

El último integrante nuevo era un hombre bastante atractivo, de cabellos negros y piel muy blanca. Parecía inofensivo hasta que hizo que le sobresalieran de la piel huesos con forma de armas.

En la puerta principal se hallaba Dominik, quien estaba al mando de los otros tres miembros, y parecía estar a la espera de que ocurriera algo. No obstante, algunos de los alumnos no parecían estar muy dispuestos a esperar.

Bajo una gran mesa llena de canapés y apetitosas empanadas, dos grupos de alumnos que no solían llevarse muy bien por primera vez parecían ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

-No podemos dejar que nos entierren vivos, como quisieron hacer el otro día con las personas que estaban en el centro comercial- proclamaba Kitty su indignación.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- replicó Júbilo, entornando los ojos- A ti nada puede hacerte daño porque lo atraviesas todo.

-Por eso mismo, yo puedo enfrentarme a ellos cara a cara- declaró Kitty, sin perder los estribos-, pero son cuatro y yo solo soy una. Aparte está el hecho de que son criminales profesionales.

Ninguno de los que estaban bajo la mesa allí reunidos dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Kitty volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Vais a ayudarme o no?

-Puedes contar conmigo- le dijo Kurt, siendo el primero en responder.

-Conmigo también puedes- sonrió Evan débilmente.

-Y conmigo- añadió Júbilo.

-Conmigo también- agregó Rasputin.

Sólo faltaba Bobby. Todas las miradas se centraron en él; el chico tragó saliva, inseguro. No quería pelear contra aquellas bestias, pero si no lo hacía, lo llamarían cobarde por el resto de su vida; si es que aún vivía después de aquello. Además, los profesores no estaban allí, ninguno de ellos, y sus compañeros allí presentes bajo la mesa y él, formaban parte de los estudiantes del último curso, mientras que la mayoría de los otros alumnos eran pequeños o tenían menos edad que ellos.

-Cuenta también con mi ayuda- respondió finalmente, presintiendo que pronto se iba a arrepentir de aquella decisión tan precipitada-, siempre y cuando el objetivo prioritario sea sacar a los niños de aquí.

Kitty asintió; aquello le parecía suficiente.

-Yo saldré corriendo hacia uno de ellos, primero- se ofreció la chica valientemente-, para que podáis ver cuáles son sus habilidades antes de salir. Ese de ahí- dijo, señalando a Dominik, ceñuda- puede provocar terremotos, es el que salió en las noticias.

-Sabemos que de los que estamos aquí- dijo Rasputin, lanzándole una mirada al hombre gigantesco que chocaba los puños-, quizá solamente yo pueda ser adversario para él.

-Los otros dos…- añadió Kurt, apuntando con un dedo a los otros dos miembros de la Hermandad restantes alternativamente- no tenemos forma de saber si pueden hacer algo más aparte de lanzarnos cosas, así que es cuestión de que Kitty salga ahí fuera y esperar.

-Quizá sea mejor que Júbilo intente sacar a varios niños de aquí mientras los distraemos- sugirió Evan, mirando a su amiga.

-Esa es la especialidad de Kurt- replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero necesitaremos a alguien con poderes ofensivos si nos atacan ahí fuera- aclaró Kurt.

-Deseadme suerte, chicos- les dijo Kitty, antes de volverse hacia la pista de baile, quitarse los zapatos y echar a correr en dirección al miembro de la Hermandad al cual le emergían huesos punzantes de la piel, de forma parecida a cómo le pasaba a Daniels.

Tanto Dominik como los otros integrantes de la Hermandad, se quedaron atónitos al ver tal osadía por parte de uno de los estudiantes de Charles. Los habían subestimado, creyendo que solo serían críos asustados, que ni siquiera se atreverían a alzar los ojos hacia ellos.

En cuanto a los alumnos que se ocultaban debajo de las mesas y en los armarios, como podían, contemplaron con admiración cómo su compañera Katherine Pryde les plantaba cara a aquellos asesinos.

Riptide, el mutante hacia el cual corría Kitty, no tardó en reaccionar y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Shurikens y puñales óseos salieron disparados en dirección a Kitty, que ni se molestó en esquivarlos.

El único de los miembros de la Hermandad de Magneto que se encontraban allí que no se sorprendió de que aquellas armas atravesaran el cuerpo de la muchacha sin hacerle daño, fue Dominik, que se golpeó la frente con la mano al percatarse de que debía haber previsto que ella también estaría allí, y que era inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque material.

Enseguida, Kitty aferró uno de los picos de hueso con una agilidad asombrosa y se lanzó contra Riptide, con un grito de enojo. El mutante la ensartó con una katana, pero Kitty le clavó el pico en el pecho, cerrando los ojos y apareciendo tras el hombre, sin ninguna herida en donde la había atravesado la espada.

Ni siquiera con cien hombres lograrían parar a aquella preciosura, pensó Dominik, con una mezcla de abatimiento y fascinación.

Fue ese el momento en el que Lykos, el mutante cuyas habilidades los amigos de Kitty y Evan no conocían, mostró sus cartas. Sus ojos azules y prominentes se encontraron con los de Kitty, dejándola en el sitio, paralizada. Parecía hipnotizada, sin capacidad de moverse.

Lykos abrió la boca, haciendo que una llama de fuego emanara de ella, en dirección a Kitty. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que los amigos de la chica no conocían, se mantuvo allí muy quieta, inmóvil. Constituía un blanco perfecto para el fuego.

Desde su escondite Bobby llevó las manos hacia delante, señalando con las palmas a Lykos, que no se percató de nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. El hielo de Bobby Drake congeló el fuego que salía de Lykos, y al mismo Lykos, sin que a este le diera tiempo a hacer nada.

Kitty sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su aparente ensimismamiento. No sabía por qué, pero tenía jaqueca y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de que hundiera un pico de hueso en el tórax de Riptide. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando vio a uno de los miembros de la Hermandad frente a ella, cubierto de hielo y con una sustancia procedente de su boca también congelada. Kitty no sabía que esa sustancia antes había sido fuego.

El hombre gigantesco descubrió de donde había venido el hielo y corrió hacia la mesa donde se ocultaban Kurt, Evan, Júbilo, Bobby y Peter Rasputin. Este último salió atropelladamente del escondite justo a tiempo para parar uno de sus enormes y férreos puños con sus manos de hojalata.

Entretanto, Kurt desaparecía con unos cuantos niños y volvía a aparecer en otro sitio para llevarse a otros cuantos más.

Dominik resopló, irritado; no le quedaba más remedio que intervenir, a pesar de las instrucciones de Magneto, según las cuales, él les haría saber cuándo debían atacar. Secretamente había esperado no tener que hacerlo, pues solo eran críos y, además, eran de su misma clase.

Avalancha dio una palmada que reverberó en la gran sala y una grieta gigantesca partió el suelo por la mitad, haciendo que Rasputin se tambaleara, y que el otro miembro de la Hermandad tuviera que agarrarse a una de las columnas que unían el techo al suelo. La columna se partió con un crujido ensordecedor y la bóveda que conformaba la parte de arriba del edificio se inclinó a un lado, amenazando con aplastar a todos los que estaban allí.

Los alumnos que quedaban, gritando y chillando, espantados, se agolpaban los unos a los otros contra las puertas, que ahora habían quedado sin vigilancia. Finalmente consiguieron abrir una, y comenzaron a salir atropelladamente, dándose empujones los unos a los otros e incluso pisando a los que se habían caído e impedían el paso. Quedaba demostrado que cuando se trataba de salvar el pellejo, la mayoría de los que considerabas tus amigos no eran dignos de llamarse así.

Cuando Dominik giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para provocar un nuevo terremoto que impidiera escapar a los estudiantes que quedaban, se encontró con el puño de Katherine Pryde amenazando su cara. Alzó la mano y le agarró la muñeca en el momento justo para evitar el golpe. Por alguna razón que él desconocía, la muñeca de Kitty permaneció donde estaba, entre los grandes y pálidos dedos de Dominik.

-Te recuerdo- le dijo ella, entonces- Estabas cerca de la fuente aquel día.

Dominik permaneció en el sitio, sin soltarla, pero sin hacer nada más. Se le había quedado la boca seca.

-Lo estaba- asintió, con voz ronca- Yo también te recuerdo.

-Sé que no te importa lo que yo piense o sienta- continuó Kitty, haciendo caer su mano, que se escurrió entre los dedos de Dominik como si fuera polvo, a pesar de la fuerza con que él la había estado aferrando de la muñeca-, pero no hagas que me arrepienta profundamente de haberte salvado la vida. Deja que nos marchemos.

Dominik la miró con fijeza, sin poder creerse que aquella niña tuviera el valor de dirigirse a él de esa forma.

-No voy a hacer eso- respondió, finalmente- Acato órdenes.

La mano temblorosa de Kitty reposaba sobre un cuchillo que había a su espalda.

-Puedes desobedecerlas- replicó Kitty, cerrando los dedos en torno al cuchillo.

-No puedo.

-Existe una cosa llamada libre albedrío…

A media frase, Kitty se interrumpió y soltó un chillido, soltando el cuchillo, porque varias púas de hueso se acababan de hundir en el costado de Dominik, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Kitty se giró, sabiendo quien era el responsable. Se trataba de Evan, que la cogió de la mano, instándola a seguirlo.

-Vámonos. Rasputin no podrá aguantar contra esa cosa por mucho más tiempo- advirtió Daniels, conduciéndola a la salida.

Cuando ya estaban en el umbral, Kitty no pudo reprimir el impulso de volverse una vez más. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los de Dominik, que se hallaba sobre el suelo, cuan largo era, desangrándose. Enseguida, Kitty regresó la vista al frente, avanzando hacia el exterior de la estancia. No debía pensar más en Petros, era un asesino y había tratado de matarlos a todos.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión X, el profesor había entrado en trance, tras oír un terrible estruendo que parecía provenir del gimnasio.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo ver, querida?- preguntó Magneto, desde el otro lado de las llamas.

-Nada- respondió Betsy, pasando una mano por delante del rostro del profesor, que tenía la mirada ausente- He perdido el control sobre él. No sé qué está haciendo.

Fuera, el tiempo estaba empeorando. Tormenta se había elevado en el aire y sus ojos se habían tornado completamente blancos.

Alex no dudó en lanzarle un haz de luz, pero la intervención de Scott, dándole un empellón, hizo que el rayo rojo se desviara e hiciera explotar uno de los tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Ni siquiera entonces, Charles dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Eric se dirigió a Warren.

-Te veo bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo volver a casa?

Ángel fijó sus ojos en él, lejos de ser amistoso.

-Supongo que eso significa que me aceptas de nuevo en tu Hermandad.

Magneto esbozó su característica sonrisa cínica.

-Siempre que estés completo, serás bienvenido- respondió, simplemente- Llévate a la chica contigo.

-Podría llevarla yo- terció Pietro, aun sin soltar a Jean.

-No- sentenció Magneto, sin mirarlo- Me serás más útil aquí. Mantén la mente fría. Si Grey despierta, nos será casi imposible llevarnos a Pícara. Aprovechemos que está inconsciente.

Ángel asintió y dirigiéndole una última mirada de agradecimiento a Logan, saltó por la ventana con Marie en brazos. Dos segundos después lo vieron surcar los cielos, esquivando los rayos de la tormenta provocada por Ororo, que cayó al suelo tratando de esquivar una prolongación de fuego que acababa de salir de la barrera en su dirección. Scott tuvo que ir a socorrerla, y Alex y Betsy aprovecharon que las llamas se apartaban a su paso para ir junto con Pietro, Magneto y John.

Por su parte, Logan seguía en la pared sin posibilidad de escapar a las fuerzas de Magneto.

-Id por los demás, y cuando estéis todos, venid por nosotros- les ordenó Magneto a Pietro y a Alex- No podemos dejar a la bestia suelta- añadió, recibiendo un gruñido de Logan en respuesta- Ya hemos acabado aquí.

 _N/A: ¡Hola, soy yo de nuevo! Sé que me odiaréis por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, cuando dije que lo haría 2 veces por semana. Tengo razones de peso, la universidad y la vida en general me tienen atrapada. No obstante, eso no me impide cumplir mi promesa. Como llevo sin actualizar un mes ya, pienso actualizar todos los capítulos que correspondían entre hoy y mañana. ¡Mil disculpas y espero que haya aún gente enganchada! Saludos_


	39. Capítulo 39 Motivos suficientes

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 39. Motivos suficientes.

El canto de los pájaros y la luz que incidía directamente sobre sus ojos hicieron que Marie despertara al día siguiente. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad. No reconocía el cuarto adonde la habían llevado; echaba de menos las nubes pintadas en el techo de la habitación que le habían asignado en la Mansión X. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y lo último que recordaba era la figura brillante de Ángel destacando en la penumbra. ¿Dónde estaría Warren?

Marie se aproximó a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. No pudo creerse lo que veía. Estaba de nuevo en casa. Después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, de nuevo estaba en casa. El árbol en el que solía dormir Sapo seguía igual que siempre, aunque los alrededores que constituían el pequeño jardín (si es que podía recibir aquella denominación) se hallaban descuidados, ya que, al irse Wanda, nadie se preocupaba por cuidar las plantas. Ella era la única a la que le importaban aquellos detalles menores.

Se miró en un espejo cercano. Una Marie muy pálida con el rímel corrido a ambos lados del rostro la observaba en la superficie pulida, con cara de circunstancias. Llevaba el vestido rojo que se había comprado para el baile de primavera, pero se encontraba desgarrado en muchas partes. La chaqueta de cuero de Logan, que desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco, le colgaba por los hombros, protegiendo su espalda descubierta del frío. Las prominencias que le habían salido cuando tocó a Ángel habían desaparecido y en las regiones de piel donde debían haber estado, ahora solo había costras de sangre. En definitiva, Marie tenía un aspecto horrendo.

Agradeció que tuviera un baño para ella sola, como antes de irse, aunque esa no fuera su habitación. Se tomó una ducha, impaciente por ver de nuevo a sus convivientes. Aun así, se tomó su tiempo en arreglarse, perfumarse y cepillarse el pelo húmedo.

Al salir del baño, su aspecto era mucho más presentable. Su rostro se hallaba totalmente limpio, y sus ropas no dejaban ver nada que no debieran.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo de golpe, y no se esperaba que hubiera alguien tras ella.

Pietro echó la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo hacia atrás, sobresaltado. Se maldijo a sí mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Marie lo había visto. Así que se mantuvo donde estaba, rígido y con los hombros tensos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de Marie, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él no parecía alegrarse de verla allí.

Ella no vaciló a la hora de ir hasta el chico y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Pietro no le devolvió el abrazo; sólo se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Marie, cerrando los ojos e inspirando el aroma de su delgado cuello.

Tras un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y en el que Marie por fin se había percatado de que algo no iba bien, ya que los brazos de Pietro se mantenían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se apartó, compungida.

-¿Es que no estás contento de que haya vuelto?- cuestionó ella, ceñuda.

Cuando ya parecía que él no iba a responderle, dijo en voz baja:

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te fuiste sin despedirte, no respondiste a mis cartas- Pietro entornó los ojos, aumentando la distancia que había entre ellos- Demonios, para una vez que me pongo a escribir…

-¿Qué cartas?- lo cortó Marie, desconcertada- Yo no he recibido ninguna carta.

-No te va eso de fingir estar sorprendida- replicó Pietro, con enojo- Con lo a gustito que habrás estado en la casa del _ruedas_...

Poco a poco la furia se iba apoderando de ella, coloreando sus mejillas de un rojo tan intenso como el de un tomate maduro.

-¿A gusto?- repitió Marie, alzando la voz- La mayoría de sus alumnos se metían conmigo y el primer día algunos incluso quisieron darme una paliza porque decían que así podían darte tu merecido por hacer que Tormenta tuviera una conmoción- dijo atropelladamente, apartándose de él.

-Eso fue culpa de la palomita- repuso Pietro, cruzándose de brazos con hostilidad.

-¡Es igual de quien fuera la culpa!- exclamó Marie, exasperada- Nunca me he encontrado allí más a gusto de lo que me encontraba aquí, pero eso no lo quieres ver porque siempre estás buscando alguna excusa para enfadarte conmigo…

Ahora fue el turno de Pietro de exaltarse.

-No tienes motivos para hacerte la víctima. En cambio, yo tengo motivos más que suficientes para quedar como tal.

-¿Como cuáles?- le espetó ella, apoyando una mano contra el marco de la puerta- ¿Que no respondiera tus benditas cartas, las cuales ni siquiera sabía que existían? ¿Que me fuera sin decirte nada?

Pietro apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño aún más si cabía. Su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar casi a la misma celeridad que el de Marie, debido a la irritación.

-Dejando de lado las cartas, tú me hiciste una promesa- le recordó él, en voz baja, tratando de sosegarse.

Marie inspiró aire, intentando tranquilizarse también, antes de contestarle.

-Te dije que no me iría- susurró ella, avanzando dos pasos hacia él; Pietro no se movió y siguió con la mirada fija en el suelo, por lo que Marie supuso que aquello era un avance-, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Pietro alzó los ojos hacia ella, escuchándola.

-Cuando toqué a Grey aquel día, absorbí su fénix- prosiguió Marie, colocándose el cabello con inquietud- Necesitaba la ayuda de Charles, y Mística me la proporcionó. Magneto no podía saber que iba a irme, porque no me hubiera dejado marcharme.

-Magneto no estaba en el bosque cuando fuimos a buscar a Wanda y te fuiste sin dejar rastro- replicó Pietro, mirándola con fijeza- Me hubieran bastado cinco minutos. Unos cinco minutos para que me dijeras adiós.

-No teníamos cinco minutos- respondió Marie, desviando la mirada- Warren se estaba desangrando. Si hubiéramos esperado más tiempo, hubiera muerto.

-Eso es lo que ha querido siempre- le recordó Pietro, desdeñosamente- Siempre Warren antes que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Marie lo miró, sin saber si sentirse ofendida, enfadada o escandalizada porque Pietro fuera tan egoísta como para pensar que debía haber dejado morir a su amigo para ir a hablar con él.

-No me iba para siempre, Pietro- farfulló ella- ¿No te lo dijo Mística?

Pietro bufó, pasándose las manos sobre el cabello, despeinándose.

-Tu fabulosa amiga Mística- resopló, entornando los ojos- Confías mucho en ella, ¿verdad?

Marie frunció el ceño, al oír su tono cínico.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Quizá deberías preguntarte cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí sin que el _ruedas_ te lo impidiera.

Marie entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no la dejó.

-No, no fue por tu queridísimo Ángel. Tuvimos que ir por ti porque descubrimos que Mística estaba conpinchada con el _ruedas_ para internarte.

-¿Internarme?- reiteró Marie, incrédula- ¿Por qué iban a querer internarme? Me encontraba mucho mejor.

-O sea que ahora no solo no me crees, sino que insinúas que, si hubieras estado mal, hubieras dejado que te llevaran a ese sitio.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Déjalo- le espetó él-, parece que de verdad te han lavado el cerebro en la casa del _ruedas._

-Pues no soy la única a la que parece que se lo hayan lavado- declaró Marie, dándole un leve empujón al pasar por su lado y dirigirse al final del pasillo.

-¿Adónde vas?- inquirió Pietro a su espalda- No hemos acabado de hablar.

-Esto no es hablar, es gritarnos- respondió Marie, sin volverse para mirarlo- Cuando estés más tranquilo y dispuesto a escuchar a los demás, hablaremos todo lo que quieras. Te estaré esperando.

Entonces, un chico rubio más mayor que ella se le cruzó en el camino, saliendo de una de las puertas del pasillo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- la saludó Alex, apoyado contra la pared del corredor.

-Hola, nuevo terrorista. ¿Te lo pasaste bien el otro día viendo morir a toda esa gente inocente?- le respondió ella, en el mismo tono en el que alguien preguntaría por el tiempo.

Marie no esperó a que el muchacho contestara y siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y perderlo de vista.

-Joder con tu novia, tío- silbó Alex, dirigiéndose a Pietro, que seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado Marie- Qué carácter. Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta: es igual que tú.

-Ahórrate tus comentarios- largó Pietro, malhumorado- Seguro que irá a buscar al pardillo que le gusta ahora.

Alex alzó una ceja al escucharlo.

-Esa no ha sido forma de darle la bienvenida- respondió el chico- No parecía que la quisieras como se quiere a quien quieres que sea tu novia.

-Cállate YA- le ordenó Pietro, avanzando hacia el final del pasillo.

-Yo solo te digo que no le des motivos para que de verdad le guste ese _pardillo_. Siempre preferirá a alguien que la trate bien.

Pietro ladeó el rostro hacia él cuando alcanzó el rellano de las escaleras, sus ojos brillando con enojo.

-Como no te calles, conseguirás que te tenga que dar un sopapo- fue lo último que le dijo antes de seguir el mismo trayecto que Marie.

Alex se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a volver a su cuarto.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé.

Cuando Marie llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Blob, que estaba preparando el desayuno, como solía hacer casi todas las mañanas antes de que ella se fuera. Aunque no tuviera por qué hacerlo y cada uno pudiera comer lo que encontrara en la despensa, a Blob le gustaba cocinar.

Cuando aquel hombre enorme la vio, esbozó una sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes. Paulatinamente fue adelgazando hasta adquirir el aspecto de alguien en normopeso. Seguidamente fue hasta Marie y le dio un breve abrazo, antes de volverse para seguir tostando pan.

-Pícara, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Blob- sonrió Marie, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la cocina- No has cambiado nada.

Blob rió, poniendo varias tostadas sobre un plato. A pesar de que en ese momento estaba escuálido comparado con como estaba normalmente, seguía teniendo el mismo vozarrón.

-Tú sí- respondió- Tienes más sentido del humor.

La sonrisa se fue borrando del rostro de Marie hasta que ya no quedó ni rastro de ella.

-He visto que hay nuevos miembros- comentó ella, echando mano de una de las tostadas y untándola con la mermelada de fresa que había sobre la mesa- En una de las habitaciones de arriba había un chico rubio que nunca había visto por aquí antes.

Blob se sentó frente a ella, posando una enorme jarra de café en la mesa.

-Sí, ahora tenemos a Alex, y a Betsy, que es su madre adoptiva- contestó el hombre, sirviéndose el café en una taza- Los tres miembros nuevos que conseguimos ayer, los perdimos en el enfrentamiento contra los X-men. Supongo que preferirás que me refiera a ellos por el nombre que les dio el _ruedas_.

Marie juntó los hombros más al cuerpo, observando la tostada a la que acababa de darle un pequeño mordisco.

-Me da lo mismo, Blob. Puedes hacer lo que quieras; esta es tu casa.

-También es la tuya, Pícara- le recordó Blob, haciendo que Marie alzara los ojos hacia él-, y la de Ángel.

Marie se sintió tentada a replicarle que Ángel jamás podría llamar a aquel lugar "casa", porque en cuanto Magneto había considerado que era una causa perdida, lo había echado de su lado de la misma forma en la que hubiera apartado a una mosca que no dejara de incordiarle. Sin embargo, se contuvo a tiempo. Ya había tenido más que suficiente por esa mañana; no quería seguir discutiendo con nadie.

-Además, esta madrugada se ha añadido un miembro nuevo- añadió Blob, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Marie alzó las cejas al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si según Pietro fuisteis a rescatarme porque Charles quería llevarme a no sé dónde.

-Seguro que lo conoces- sonrió Blob, dejando la taza a un lado, para echarle algunas cucharaditas de azúcar- Es un chico que tendrá tu edad. Allerdyce, creo que se apellida.

-¿John?- preguntó Marie, ceñuda- ¿John está aquí?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Creo que se llama así.

Marie se acercó la tostada a la boca para darle otro mordisco, pero una ráfaga de viento se la arrebató. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, ya sabía a quién se iba a encontrar apoyado contra la encimera y comiéndose su tostada.

Blob ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en su dirección, y siguió dando cuenta de su desayuno.

-Pietro…- lo llamó ella, enfadada.

Sin embargo, volvió a parpadear y ya no estaba allí, sino a su espalda con una mano extendida hacia las tostadas y con la otra sobre la cintura de Marie.

-Te robo dos- advirtió él, dirigiéndose a Blob, que le gruñó por toda respuesta.

Aunque su rostro estaba a varios centímetros del de Pietro, Marie lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras él se hacía el desinteresado y untaba las tostadas. La mano que tenía sobre la cintura de ella se mantuvo allí quizá más tiempo del necesario. Pese a que Marie solo pensaba que debía apartarse de él, porque después de que la hubiera tratado como lo había hecho, ganas de abofetearlo no le faltaban; no fue capaz de hacerlo. Había echado mucho de menos tenerlo cerca y no sólo en un sentido figurado, sino también físico. Aprovecharía cualquier contacto que él quisiera brindarle.

-Tú y yo nos vamos- le susurró Pietro en el oído, antes de hacerla desaparecer con él, junto con las tostadas que mantenía en la mano.

Blob sacudió la cabeza, pensando que el muchacho no tenía remedio.

Entretanto, Marie se apoyaba contra el gran árbol del jardín, tratando de inspirar aire y volviéndose a acostumbrar a una situación en la que no la trasladaban a velocidad supersónica. Situó una mano sobre su estómago, intentando reprimir las náuseas.

Pietro se hallaba sentado en las raíces del árbol comiéndose una de las tostadas que había cogido del plato de Blob, y haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado. Marie estaba tan mareada que cayó sobre las piernas cruzadas del chico, tratando de agacharse.

Alzó los ojos hacia Pietro, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas del muchacho. Hizo el amago de apartarse, pero Pietro no la dejó. Le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-De todas las cosas de ti que he echado de menos, que hagas esto no era una de ellas- murmuró Marie, contra la tela de su camiseta azul celeste de manga corta.

-En cambio, esto sí estaba en la lista de las cosas que más he echado de menos yo- respondió él, sonriéndole mientras terminaba con una de las dos tostadas que se había agenciado.

Su sonrisa la deslumbró; hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así… Pero duró poco, porque las miguitas del pan que él se estaba comiendo le cayeron a Marie sobre la cara. Cerró los párpados para que no se le metiera ninguna en los ojos y no pudo evitar reír cuando Pietro sopló sobre su rostro para quitarle los restos de pan. Cuando los volvió abrir, tomó la tostada que él le tendía, irguiéndose para comérsela. En esta ocasión, Pietro la dejó hacer.

Cuando acabó, cohibida porque él la había estado contemplando todo el tiempo, recostó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, esperando que él hablara.

Marie conocía lo suficiente a Pietro como para saber que se arrepentía por haberle hablado así antes, pero no iba a admitirlo. Al menos, no ante ella. Sin embargo, Marie sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era su modo de pedir disculpas. Por eso se sorprendió tanto, cuando contra todo pronóstico, él le pidió perdón.

-No debería haberme portado así- le dijo Pietro, en voz apenas audible- Estaba cabreado contigo por lo de las cartas, pero luego caí en que tú no tenías la culpa de eso.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- se interesó Marie, fijando los ojos en su expresión.

-Porque Mística ha resultado ser una embustera. Y porque ella era la que se suponía que tenía que hacer que te llegaran las cartas.

Marie asintió, conforme. Nunca habría esperado que Pietro recapacitara simplemente porque eran amigos y su relación tenía que estar basada en la confianza. Él era precisamente el tipo de persona a la que le costaba horrores confiar en los demás.

-¿Qué me dices del tal Allerdyce?- preguntó Pietro, entonces, acaparando toda su atención- ¿Sientes… sientes cosas por él?

Marie se lo quedó mirando durante un instante, con desconcierto. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta, lo que molestó a Pietro sobremanera.

-Claro que no. ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

Pietro apretó la mandíbula, volviendo el rostro hacia la casa.

-Te vi con él- masculló, sin mirarla- Estabas abrazándole.

Marie no supo si enfadarse porque la hubiera estado espiando en la misma Mansión X y no se hubiera presentado ante ella, o si reírse ante lo ridículo de su pregunta. Aunque quizá hacía unas semanas, que Pietro supusiera que entre John y Marie pudiera existir algo no hubiera sido tan ridículo.

-Lo estaba abrazando- respondió ella, finalmente-, no voy a mentirte.

Pietro volvió la cabeza hacia ella, casi enojado.

-¿Ni siquiera te molestas en inventarte una excusa?

-¿Para qué?- replicó Marie, intentando mantener la calma- Eso sería darle más importancia de la que tiene. Lo abrazaba como abrazo a cualquier amigo.

-¿Como me abrazas a mí?- cuestionó Pietro, malhumorado.

Sin que se lo esperara, Marie atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo con una mano, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello plateado. Pietro cerró los ojos cuando ella hizo nula la distancia entre sus bocas, disfrutando de la pequeña presión de los suaves y húmedos labios de Marie contra los suyos, mientras percibía que la otra mano de la chica le daba dulces caricias en el costado.

El corazón de Pietro amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, en una carrera desbocada por alcanzar el mismo ritmo del de Marie. La chica se estremeció al notar el tacto de las frías yemas de él bajo su camiseta de tirantes. Marie se emocionó al sentir la ternura con la que él la mimaba, sabiendo que nunca había querido llegar a los extremos de antes; que solo había perdido los estribos porque estaba celoso y paranoico. El mismo problema que Pietro había tenido siempre desde que se había interesado en ella.

Cuando al fin ambos dejaron de besarse porque necesitaban respirar, Marie permaneció con dos dedos colocados bajo la barbilla de Pietro y con su frente apoyada contra la de él, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, jadeante.

-¿Te parece que así abrazo a cualquier amigo?- le preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Pietro se limitó a atraerla hacia sí, rodeándola con los brazos con ímpetu, de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad si no hubiera estado tan desquiciado. Pese a que Marie creía que de un momento a otro la asfixiaría por la fuerza con que la abrazaba, no dijo nada y se mantuvo donde estaba, con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Había añorado tanto su olor… Apenas le parecía real la escena.

-¿Cómo es que puedo tenerte así tanto tiempo y no me duele?- preguntó Pietro, sin soltarla.

-He aprendido algunas cosas mientras he estado fuera- respondió ella, enigmáticamente; tal y como le había dicho lo mismo a Kitty tiempo atrás.

-Tendrás que enseñármelas- musitó él en su oído, en un tono que prometía mucho.

-¿Anna?

Inmediatamente la magia del momento se rompió, y Pietro se apartó de ella y se levantó tan velozmente, que Marie cayó al suelo de espaldas. La chica se puso en pie como pudo, ante un John que los miraba, ceñudo.

-Hola, John. Me alegra que te hayas unido a nosotros- sonrió Marie, recibiendo una mirada huraña por parte de Pietro.

-Estoy donde debo estar- contestó John, encogiéndose de hombros- Magneto nos convoca en la sala de estar.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Pietro, no de muy buenos modos.

John lo miró, algo fastidiado ante la forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-Tiene que ver con la ley de registro de mutantes.


	40. Capítulo 40 Fuego y hielo

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 40. Fuego y hielo.

Cuando Pietro, Marie y John entraron en la sala de estar, Magneto ya los esperaba. Aparte de él y de los chicos, sólo estaba Alex, que se hallaba sentado en un sillón con la espalda muy erguida.

Enseguida, John se colocó a la derecha de Magneto, como si ese fuera el lugar que le correspondiera por derecho de nacimiento. Marie se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su ropa seguía siendo la de siempre, vaqueros grises desgastados y camiseta que en algunas partes estaba rota, su expresión era diferente. La expresión de alguien que supiera algo que los demás no; mentón un poco elevado, como si creyera que su rango en la Hermandad era superior al resto de los miembros que se hallaban allí. Quizá fuera así.

De todos modos, John parecía entusiasmado por algo; los ojos le brillaban de la misma forma en la que lo hacían los de Eric en aquel momento.

-Es un alivio tenerte al fin entre nosotros de nuevo, Marie- le dijo Magneto, desde el otro lado de la estancia.

La gélida mirada que el hombre le lanzó hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Ante eso, Marie no pudo reprimir el impulso de buscar la mano de Pietro tras su espalda, que todavía se mantenía a su lado con los ojos fijos en Magneto y especialmente, en John.

A pesar de que Pietro rodeó su mano con la suya, siguió mirando a John con un semblante extraño. Marie supuso que era desconfianza lo que denotaban sus facciones.

-Antes me llamabas Pícara- respondió ella, finalmente.

Magneto esbozó su habitual sonrisa cínica.

-Meros formalismos- aclaró él- A Raven le gustaba emplear los nombres mutantes, pero, al fin y al cabo, son solo nombres. Y podría asegurar que tú nunca te has sentido demasiado identificada con "Pícara".

Los ojos de Magneto la miraban con fijeza. Sin embargo, Marie le mantuvo la mirada, tratando de parecer resuelta.

-¿Qué es eso que nos querías decir?- inquirió Alex, entonces, con hastío.

Así, distrajo la atención de todos los presentes, y Marie se sintió más tranquila.

Magneto lo miró con severidad, pero no se volvió a dirigir a Marie directamente.

-Sois los miembros más jóvenes de mi Hermandad- comenzó Eric, paseando la mirada por todos los presentes- Hoy quisiera probar vuestra lealtad.

-¿Nuestra lealtad o la suya?- espetó Pietro, alzando la barbilla en dirección a John, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Por más que me la hayas demostrado en numerosas ocasiones, nunca está de más que me la demuestres una vez más, Pietro- declaró Magneto, con acritud- Ha llegado a mis oídos que hoy Charles lleva a sus alumnos a registrarse a una comisaría.

Marie no pudo evitar mirar a John con recelo, que torció una de sus comisuras hacia abajo, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Enseguida, Marie retiró los ojos de él, un tanto ruborizada. Apretó los dedos de la mano de Pietro para recordarse a sí misma que él estaba allí también, y que no tenía por qué reaccionar de esa forma ante cualquier gesto tonto que John le hiciera.

Pietro volvió sus ojos azules hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño. Marie aflojó el agarre y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Alex carraspeó, recordándoles donde estaban.

-Y quieres que vayamos a darles su merecido, ¿no?- supuso el chico Summers, dirigiéndose a Magneto y entornando los ojos.

-Quiero que destruyáis la comisaría- aclaró Magneto, situando una mano en el hombro de John- Mandémosles un mensaje a los humanos. No pueden tratarnos como reses y marcarnos para luego hacer con nosotros lo que les plazca.

-Hay que enseñarles que no tienen ningún poder sobre nosotros- añadió John, avanzando un paso-, que no pueden subestimarnos. Que no se atrevan.

-Así es, John- convino Magneto, complacido ante el interés del chico.

Marie, Pietro y Alex intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

Cuando se dirigían al coche, John se acercó adonde estaban Marie y Pietro (que no se había separado de ella desde que hicieron las paces bajo el árbol), tras haberse quedado un momento rezagado para hablar con Magneto.

-¿Qué te parece? Por fin vamos a poder meterle una paliza a _Stormy_.

-John- lo llamó ella, con seriedad- Todo esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad?

John frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono acusador.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó el chico, cuyos ojos verdes refulgían con desdén.

Pietro observaba la escena sin intervenir, pero su mano estaba colocada sobre la espalda baja de Marie, de forma posesiva.

-En la comisaría hay gente- respondió Marie- Gente que morirá si destruimos el edificio.

John se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara en absoluto.

-Mala suerte- dijo- Momento y lugar equivocado.

Marie volvió la cabeza hacia él con irritación.

-Podríamos dejar que se registraran. ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo hagan? Si quieren hacerlo, dejémoslos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- le espetó John- No puedes ser tan estúpida como para decir eso, como para insinuarlo siquiera. Registrarse es darles la razón a los humanos.

-No le hables así a mi novia, imbécil- terció Pietro, cuya expresión no era en absoluto amistosa.

John lo miró, desde la derecha de Marie; una sonrisa torcida decorándole el rostro.

-Hace una hora tú tampoco le estabas hablando muy bien, que digamos- le echó en cara el muchacho.

Ante eso, Pietro se mantuvo imperturbable, pero en sus ojos había nacido un brillo acerado que Marie conocía muy bien.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella, tratando de calmar los ánimos- Ya está bien. Montémonos en el coche y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Pietro y John intercambiaron una mirada de desprecio, antes de que John se dispusiera a ocupar el asiento del conductor.

Cuando debería haberse visto sentado, se encontró tirado en la arena a varios metros del coche, debido al veloz empujón que le había dado Pietro.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces?- le gritó el chico, sacando un mechero de su bolsillo.

-Yo de ti, no lo intentaría- le dijo Alex, asomando su cabeza rubia por una de las ventanillas traseras- Antes de que pudieras encenderlo, el mechero ya estaría a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Desde el suelo, John miró con odio a Pietro, que sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, sonriente y con las cejas alzadas.

-Lo siento, pero mi coche lo conduzco yo siempre que pueda- declaró Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros- Para algo lo robé.

Mientras John se alisaba las arrugas de la camiseta y se sacudía la arena, furibundo, Marie se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto que ocupaba, para dirigirse a Pietro.

-Eso no ha estado bien.

Lejos de enfadarse, Pietro volvió la cabeza hacia ella, arrancando el coche en cuanto John se hubo metido dentro.

-Hay tantas cosas que hago y que a la gente no le parecen bien…- suspiró, acelerando.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, algo molesta.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está esa comisaría, antes que nada?- cuestionó Alex, dándole al botón que hacía que bajara y subiera la ventanilla, varias veces.

-Johnny debe saberlo- respondió Marie, cruzándose de brazos y con la vista fija en el paisaje.

-¿Johnny?- bufó Pietro, airado.

John hizo caso omiso de Pietro y se giró hacia Alex, irritado.

-¿Por qué creéis que quería conducir? Para no tener que irle dando instrucciones a este idiota constantemente.

-Puedo darte una paliza antes de que muevas uno de tus desentrenados músculos- replicó Pietro, sin girarse-, así que mantente calladito si no quieres que pare el coche y te deje por ahí tirado.

-Inténtalo, a ver si tienes hu**os.

Pietro dio un volantazo, dispuesto a sacar el coche de la carretera.

-¡Basta ya, los dos!- gritó Marie, igual o más enfadada que los dos chicos- ¿Por qué no está aquí Dominik?- añadió, sin poder contenerse- Por lo menos, él podría poner un poco de orden.

Pietro siguió conduciendo, y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Marie.

-¿No lo sabes? Está malherido. Ayer estuvo a punto de palmarla.

-¿Dominik, el de las noticias?- terció John, situando la cabeza entre los asientos de Marie y Pietro, para fastidio del segundo- La mitad de los estudiantes de Xavier son unos cobardes. No conozco a nadie que se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a él.

-Yo sí- replicó Marie- Kitty lo hubiera hecho.

-Cuando fuimos a por Avalancha, lo habían apuñalado con lo que parecían ser huesos- dijo Alex, mientras jugueteaba con una pulsera que solía llevar puesta.

-Seguro que el palurdo de Daniels ha tenido algo que ver con eso- resopló John, volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?- preguntó Marie, preocupada.

Dominik era un criminal, pero siempre la había tratado bien y ella lo había considerado su amigo. No, Marie no quería que muriera.

-Va tirando, como los viejos- contestó Alex, aunque Marie le había preguntado a Pietro- ¿Falta mucho?

-Bastante- respondió Pietro- Cállate.

-¿Y Wanda?- inquirió Marie, acordándose de la hermana de Pietro- ¿Dónde está? No la he visto.

Pietro dio un frenazo, haciendo que el coche diera un bandazo. Marie agradeció llevar puesto el cinturón.

-¿Para eso querías conducir tú?- le espetó John, malhumorado- ¿Quieres matarnos?

Nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes qué pasó con Wanda?- cuestionó Pietro, con lentitud.

Marie no sabría decir si estaba enfadado o desconcertado, pero se asustó por el tono que él utilizó.

-¿Se suicidó y no pudiste evitarlo?- preguntó ella, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-No, nada de eso- contestó Alex, mientras Pietro la miraba con fijeza- Tu mentora se la llevó al sitio al que Xavier y ella querían llevarte.

Marie supuso que con "mentora", se refería a Mística.

-¿Qué sitio es ese?

-No lo sabemos- respondió Alex- Magneto le ha prometido a Pietro que cuando la guerra contra los humanos acabe, iremos a buscarla.

John quiso decirle que esa guerra no iba a acabar nunca, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No era asunto suyo, y, de todas formas, le daba lo mismo lo que le sucediera a la tal Wanda.

Marie se volvió hacia Pietro, que había vuelto a poner en marcha el coche.

-¿Tú le crees?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Pietro no contestó. El resto del viaje permaneció callado; incluso permitió que John pusiera la emisora que le gustaba.

Cuando bajaron del coche, ya en la ciudad, Marie se acercó a él, disgustada.

-¿Estás bien?

Pietro cambió su semblante serio por una pequeña sonrisa, que resultó ser un bálsamo para Marie.

-Lo estaré- respondió él, mientras avanzaban por una calle en la que había un recodo tras el que, según John, encontrarían la comisaría.

-Siento haber sacado el tema- musitó Marie, dejando que su brazo rozara suavemente con el suyo- No tenía ni idea.

-No podías saberlo- contestó Pietro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior, con tristeza.

-Lo habrás pasado terriblemente mal- supuso ella, situando una mano en su hombro- Podrías haberte venido conmigo- añadió, bajando la voz para que Alex y John, que iban más adelantados, no la escucharan.

Pietro volvió el rostro hacia Marie, divertido.

-¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

La expresión le cambió al oír lo que ella dijo a continuación.

-Tú no eres como ellos, Pietro- susurró, haciendo que él se detuviera- Me lo dijiste, aquel día que nos quisiste llevar a una cafetería a Wanda y a mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?

-Que seguías con Magneto porque te sentías en deuda con él- respondió Marie, cogiendo su mano derecha con las dos suyas- Han pasado dos años. Si había alguna deuda, ¿no crees que ya ha sido saldada?

Pietro frunció el ceño, soltándose de su débil agarre.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

Marie lo miró con fijeza, sin temer su reacción a lo que iba a decirle.

-Tú no eres un asesino como Dominik, o como ese chico de ahí- añadió, señalando con la barbilla a Alex- Tú eres simplemente Pietro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, conseguir lo que quieras. Y no necesitas matar a nadie para eso.

-No tengo intenciones de matar a nadie.

-Puede que no- sonrió Marie, con tristeza-, pero la guerra que quiere Magneto está por llegar y si seguimos estando en su bando, tarde o temprano tendremos que matar. Tendrás que permanecer con él para que cumpla su promesa de buscar a tu hermana.

-Eso haré- anunció él, sin pestañear- Si es necesario que me vaya cargando gente para encontrarla, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Me queda alternativa?

Marie alzó los ojos hacia Pietro, con aflicción.

-Hay alguna otra por ahí- aseguró ella- Ya te lo explicaré después.

-¡Eh, tortolitos!- los llamó Alex, unos metros más allá. Se había puesto una sudadera con capucha para que no lo reconocieran- Allí hay un montón de críos esperando para entrar. Parecen los alumnos de Xavier. Podríamos esperar y ver…

Pero mientras Marie y Pietro se acercaban, John ya había empezado a actuar por su cuenta. Ni siquiera le había hecho falta emplear su encendedor. Utilizó el fuego de las cocinas de un restaurante cercano para enviar una enorme llamarada hacia la comisaría. Las ventanas del edificio estallaron y las llamas comenzaron a consumir la comisaría. Las alarmas de incendio no dejaban de emitir un pitido estridente, y la gente salió corriendo en todas direcciones, creyendo que habían puesto una bomba y que todo aquello era obra de alguna banda terrorista normal y corriente.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- lo reprendió Alex, antes de que Pietro saltara en su contra- Debíamos esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué?- replicó John- ¿A que no hubiera gente dentro?

-No, tarugo- respondió Alex, con enojo- A que no estuvieran los discípulos de Xavier; ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

John le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volverse y seguir incendiando cosas.

Por su parte, Marie se golpeó la frente, cansada. La idea de atacar una comisaría precisamente aquel día, se la había dado John a Magneto. Y estaba claro que era porque lo que quería, era exactamente un enfrentamiento.

Por desgracia, Marie no tenía a mano la espada de plata que le había regalado Mística, ya que se había quedado junto con la mayor parte de sus cosas, en el cuarto que había ocupado en la Mansión X.

Entre la muchedumbre asustada, no tardaron en ver a Cíclope y a Tormenta, que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Rápidamente, Pietro apareció frente a Marie, abrazándola y de paso, cediéndole parte de su poder.

-No dejaré que te lleven a ti también, te lo prometo.

Marie asintió en silencio, con el rostro entre las dos manos de Pietro. El chico sonrió, complacido, y desapareció de su vista.

El primero en atacar fue Scott, que le lanzó un rayo rojo a Alex. Alex no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y se quedó en el sitio, alzando las manos y devolviendo el ataque, sorprendentemente, con un haz de luz del mismo color que el de Scott. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que ambos cedieran y los rayos impactaran contra sus cuerpos. Los dos salieron disparados con la misma fuerza hacia atrás, pero sin mayores daños que los que les causó el asfalto al aterrizar sobre él. Por alguna razón que Scott no conocía, era inmune al rayo de Alex, tanto como lo era Alex al suyo.

Pietro y Marie se lanzaron contra Tormenta, a su velocidad sobrehumana, haciéndola caer al suelo y haciendo desaparecer el ciclón que se estaba formando sobre sus cabezas.

Entretanto, John no se detenía y seguía quemando coches, sin importarle que llevaran personas dentro. No paró hasta que una figura conocida apareció frente a él.

-John- lo llamó el chico de pelo rubio y muy corto. Fruncía el ceño como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande al ponerse allí, en su campo de tiro.

Pyros esbozó una sonrisa torcida al verlo; una bolita de fuego danzaba a su alrededor.

-Bobby Drake- bufó- ¿No te gustan las peleas en el colegio, pero fuera sí?

-Dejémoslo en que no me gustan y punto- respondió el chico, alzando las manos hacia su antiguo compañero.

-Es una lástima- se burló John, antes de lanzar el fuego contra él.

Una enorme cascada de hielo emanó de las manos de Bobby, chocando contra el fuego convenientemente.

El suelo que había bajo los pies de Bobby se estaba congelando, y de las manos de John saltaban chispas.

Poco a poco Bobby se iba acercando a John, gotas de sudor brillando en su frente. Al principio las fuerzas parecían muy igualadas, pero paulatinamente Bobby iba ganando terreno.

Unos metros más allá, junto con otras muchas personas que observaban la pelea, Marie suspiró, indecisa. John era muy belicoso y había cometido una imprudencia; ahora estaba en apuros.

Buscó a Pietro con la mirada, encontrándolo un poco más lejos, escondido para salir disparado hacia Scott y quitarle las gafas. Por otro lado, Alex estaba ocupado enfrentándose a Tormenta.

Como aún tenía el don de Pietro, corrió hacia la derecha de Bobby, mientras que John lo atacaba por la izquierda. Antes de atacarlo por ese flanco, le había robado los poderes a John sin que este se diera cuenta siquiera, por lo rápido que lo había hecho.

-Lo siento, Bobby- musitó, haciendo que una de las llamas del incendio atacara al muchacho.

El pobre Bobby tuvo que girar un poco el cuerpo para detener el fuego mediante un chorro gélido que emanó de su mano derecha.

John aprovechó la distracción para hacer que su fuego aumentase de tamaño y las llamas trataran de engullir a Bobby. Entonces, el chico de hielo cayó cuan largo era sobre el asfalto; ni Marie ni John entendían lo que había pasado. Hicieron que las llamas se extinguieran y observaron a Pietro, que tiraba una mochila sobre un montón de cenizas. Debía de haberle golpeado la cabeza a Bobby con ella.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!- le gritó John, mientras corrían al coche.

-¿Por qué no?- repuso Pietro, montándose de nuevo en el asiento de conductor- ¿Debía esperar a que acabaras con él? Ya habíamos dejado KO a la _rayos_ y a _gafas de verano_. Si esperábamos más, se hubieran recuperado y no nos hubieran dado oportunidad para marcharnos.

-Podría haberlo matado- masculló John, cruzándose de brazos.

-Era tu amigo, Johnny- le recordó Marie, con tristeza.

-Hace mucho que no lo es.

-Es lo mismo- sentenció Alex- La misión era destruir la comisaría. Bien, ya lo has hecho. No incluía asesinar a otros como nosotros, y si podemos evitarlo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

John fijó los ojos en los edificios que pasaban a toda prisa por la ventanilla, sin contestarle.


	41. Capítulo 41 Incierto

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 41. Incierto.

-¡Bobby! ¡Bobby!- gritaba Kitty en medio de la calle, sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de su amigo- Despierta, vamos. Tú puedes hacerlo…

Poco a poco, Bobby iba recuperando la consciencia.

-No entiendo la costumbre que tienen de dar golpes en la cabeza- comentó Evan, algo más allá, cruzándose de brazos- ¿No se supone que son asesinos y quieren acabar con nosotros?

-Yo no creo que lo sean en realidad- replicó Kurt, con su peculiar acento, mientras Kitty trataba de poner en pie a Bobby con ayuda de Scott- Podrían habernos matado a todos si se lo hubieran propuesto.

-Entonces según tú, ¿cuál era su objetivo…? - le espetó Scott, viéndose interrumpido por los vómitos del pobre Bobby, que no tenía claro ni dónde estaba- ¿Atacarnos sin más?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, avanzando junto con los demás hacia donde habían estacionado el jet.

-Pienso que solo han planeado esto para asustar a los humanos, como siempre- respondió el chico, con tranquilidad- Ha sido una casualidad que estuviéramos allí nosotros también. Eso es todo.

-¿Una casualidad?- bufó Daniels, contemplando, asqueado, el deplorable estado de Bobby- Allerdyce iba con ellos, y su prima también, ¿no es cierto? Ellos sabían cuando íbamos a venir a registrarnos.

-Puede que haya sido precisamente la presencia de Anna lo que nos haya salvado- terció Kitty arrugando la nariz en una mueca de confusión.

-Pícara es una desagradecida, una ingrata- declaró Scott, en tono acusador- No te considero tan falta de juicio como para seguirla teniendo en alta estima. Te aconsejo que intentes olvidarte tan rápido como te sea posible, de que alguna vez tuviste amistad con ella- añadió, desdeñosamente.

Kitty frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada, mientras seguía haciendo de apoyo para un exhausto Bobby. Aquel día en el que habló con Marie sobre lo que le había sucedido con Dominik, ella parecía sincera. Le había parecido que hablaba con honestidad cuando había afirmado que no sabía que fuera un asesino. Pero Marie ahora no estaba con ellos; había regresado con la Hermandad, que eso sería probablemente lo que siempre había deseado desde que puso un pie en la Mansión X. Tal vez Kitty hubiera confiado en ella, en que de verdad la apreciaba, cuando solo la había utilizado como entretenimiento durante su estancia en la escuela.

Cuando se sentaron en los respectivos asientos y estaban esperando a que los demás alumnos subieran al pequeño avión- a los que habían herido y a los que no-, Kurt se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad. Kitty le devolvió la mirada, distraída, como si de repente no supiera qué estaba haciendo allí.

-No harás caso de lo que ha dicho Scott, ¿verdad? - cuestionó él, bajando la voz.

Los ojos de Kitty se dirigieron al frente, la chica tragando saliva discretamente.

-No sé qué pensar de todo esto Kurt- respondió ella, finalmente.

-Anna no querría hacernos daño- aseguró el muchacho, plenamente convencido de sus palabras.

-Ya no lo tengo tan claro, Kurt- susurró Kitty, volviéndose para mirarlo de nuevo- La he visto. Estaba de espaldas y era ella. Ayudaba a Allerdyce en su enfrentamiento contra Bobby.

-¿Qué iba a hacer, entonces?- respondió Kurt, para sorpresa de la chica- No podía oponerse a los suyos. Además, si quisiera matar a Bobby lo habría hecho, en lugar de hacerlo desmayar.

-Ella no fue quien hizo que Bobby cayera y perdiera el conocimiento- repuso Kitty, cruzándose de brazos con actitud hostil- Fue Quicksilver.

-¿Nunca te habló de él?- preguntó Kurt, con curiosidad.

Kitty negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

-No tendría la suficiente confianza en mí para eso.

-O quizá era un tema doloroso- opinó Kurt, irguiéndose un momento sobre el asiento para ver si Scott o Tormenta estaban cerca. Seguidamente, se acomodó sobre el respaldo, sus ojos fijos en Kitty- No debemos renunciar tan pronto a Anna; deberíamos darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Kitty suspiró, resignada.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé que ayer se fue del baile antes de que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta, y que después estábamos rodeados por miembros de la Hermandad, atentando contra nuestras vidas- dijo ella, sin que le temblara la voz ni un instante- También sé lo que he visto hoy- agregó, señalando a Bobby con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se hallaba con una venda ensangrentada en la nuca y cerraba los ojos porque le molestaba la luz. Tenía en la camiseta manchas, seguramente debidas al vómito.

Ante eso, Kurt no dijo nada para contradecirlo. Quizá, después de todo, estuviera equivocado y durante el tiempo que había estado con ellos, Marie había estado fingiendo ser otra persona.

En cuanto volvieron a la casa, sin darle tiempo a Pietro para que abriera la portezuela del coche, Alex explotó. Los ánimos se habían tensado durante el viaje, en el que la mayor parte del tiempo la habían pasado en silencio. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, ese silencio solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-Ya está bien- soltó el rubio, saltando del coche y dando un rodeo para llegar al lado opuesto del vehículo, para abrir la puerta del lado de John- ¿Quién te crees que eres para fastidiarlo todo?

Sin sentirse amilanado, John salió del coche y se situó frente a Alex, mirándolo a los ojos. Tanto Marie como Pietro se dispusieron a bajar también; se encontraban en el camino de tierra que conducía a la casa.

-Magneto no pensará lo mismo- repuso con firmeza, aunque no parecía que le importase mucho lo que Alex dijera al respecto- De todos los que estamos aquí, soy el único que ha cumplido el cometido.

-¿Y cuál era ese cometido?- le espetó Alex, su rostro a varios centímetros del de John, que ni siquiera hizo el amago de apartarse- Correr el absurdo riesgo de que los X-men nos hicieran pedacitos, habiendo muchas más comisarías en las que se estaba llevando a cabo la ley de registro. ¿Eso es lo que llamas "cumplir con el cometido"?

John dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, devolviéndole la mirada con fiereza.

-He destruido el maldito edificio, he matado a varios humanos incendiando sus coches y peleado contra un estudiante de Xavier- le dijo, impertérrito- Eso es mucho más de lo que has hecho tú enfrentándote al idiota de Summers. ¿Estabas asustado porque la policía corriera en tu busca, hijo de papá?

Alex inclinó tanto la cabeza que su nariz casi rozó la de John, aunque era más alto que él.

-Repite eso, tarugo.

-Pietro, haz algo- le susurró Marie al chico, que se mantenía junto a ella, observando la escena sin intervenir.

-¿Hijo de papá?- lo picó John, con una sonrisa torcida- ¿O se debería decir hijo de mamá en tu caso?

Alex le estampó un puño a John en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera, tambaleándose, y su espalda diera contra la portezuela a medio cerrar del coche. El muchacho se escurrió hasta acabar en el suelo, sonriendo de aquella forma tan desquiciante en la que solía hacerlo, a pesar de que la sangre de su labio inferior destrozado le caía por la barbilla.

Entonces, Pietro se volvió hacia Marie, alzando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo?- cuestionó, sin molestarse en bajar la voz- Esto me divierte.

Antes de que Marie pudiera replicarle, molesta, John le propinó una patada a Alex en el hueco poplíteo, haciéndolo caer al suelo boca abajo. Al situar las manos por delante para amortiguar el golpe, Alex se rompió un dedo de la mano izquierda. John aprovechó para colocarse encima del muchacho y cogerlo por la cabellera, golpeándole el rostro contra el suelo. Sonó un "crack"; seguramente debido a que a Alex se le había fracturado la nariz con el impacto.

-¡John, para de una vez!- le gritó Marie, escandalizada, sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a que le hicieran daño si intentaba separarlos.

Cuando por fin se decidió, pensando que, si no hacían algo pronto, la cosa iba a acabar muy mal; hizo el ademán de inclinarse sobre John para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camiseta desde atrás y apartarlo de Alex, pero Pietro la detuvo, cogiéndola por la tela de la camiseta.

-¿Estás loca? Puedes salir muy mal parada si te acercas.

-Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

Pietro se la quedó mirando con fijeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que tendré que…

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la visión de John saliendo disparado hacia el otro lado del camino de tierra, donde comenzaba la linde del bosque. Pietro y Marie se volvieron a la vez, descubriendo a Warren, con las grandes alas extendidas y ayudando a Alex a levantarse. Había adelgazado y tenía los huecos supraclaviculares y los espacios intercostales más marcados. A pesar de eso, su aspecto seguía siendo tan brillante e imponente como siempre.

Marie no tardó mucho en ir a su encuentro para abrazarlo. Warren la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, brevemente, impasible ante la mirada huraña de Pietro.

Cuando se separó de él, Marie soltó un grito ahogado, al ver a Alex, que apenas se podía tener en pie. Apenas se le distinguía la nariz del rostro, que estaba lleno de sangre. Pietro corrió a su lado para impedir que cayera y llevarlo a la casa.

-Te llevaré con Betsy- le dijo- Ella es la que ha estado tratando a Dominik; sabrá qué hacer.

A continuación, se giró hacia Marie, ceñudo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba intercambiando una mirada significativa con John, que ahora regresaba a la casa, en un esfuerzo que resultaba ridículo por seguir caminando tan altivamente como solía.

-¿Te vienes o no?- inquirió, con brusquedad.

Marie volvió el rostro hacia él, algo distraída. Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir, antes de responderle.

-Voy dentro de un rato.

-¿Por qué en un rato y no ahora? - le espetó Pietro, tirando del brazo de Alex con menos cautela de la que debería.

Marie lo miró, perpleja. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestarle, Warren lo hizo por ella.

-¿Acaso te molesta tanto que se quede a hablar conmigo?

Pietro clavó sus ojos en él, estrechándolos.

-No. Lo que me molesta es que se quede a hablar contigo y no me invite a participar en la conversación.

-¿Vas a privarla de hablar con otras personas que no sean tú? - cuestionó Warren, con su habitual actitud sosegada e imperturbable- Muy propio de ti.

-No eres quien para juzgarme, _palomita_ …

Pietro se interrumpió cuando Marie situó una mano en su hombro. Un escalofrío casi imperceptible recorrió su espalda, pero Marie lo notó, y sonrió. Pietro desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Todo está bien, Pietro- le susurró ella, un tanto nerviosa- Sé que no te gusta que hable con él, pero es mi amigo. No puedes prohibirme hacer cosas.

Él apretó la mandíbula, mascullando un "Ya lo veremos".

-¿Crees que voy a planear irme otra vez?- preguntó Marie, esperando ansiosa una respuesta por su parte- ¿Es eso?

Pietro ladeó el rostro hacia ella, mirándola de soslayo.

-Confía en mí. No voy a irme- le prometió, dándole un pequeño beso en el pómulo; Pietro adquirió una postura rígida- Al menos, no sin ti- se corrigió, pensando en que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, cogería a Pietro y se largaría de la Hermandad.

El muchacho la miró de reojo, levantando la comisura derecha levemente en una sonrisa escondida, antes de desaparecer, llevándose a Alex con él.

Marie inclinó la cabeza, suspirando con resignación.

-No sé cómo puede gustarte Pietro- dijo Warren, cortando sus pensamientos- Es el ser más aniñado e inmaduro que he visto en mi vida, y te aseguro que he visto bastantes así.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Insinúas que sería mejor que estuviera contigo?

Warren soltó una carcajada; la primera vez que Marie lo veía hacer eso. Por muy extraña que fuera la escena, le pareció que su risa era demasiado natural para ser alguien que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía inexpresivo.

-Desde luego que no. Tú eres demasiado buena para mí.

-No sé si escucharte decir eso es algo bueno o malo- respondió Marie, mientras avanzaban entre los árboles del bosque circundante a la casa, dando un paseo.

-No seas estúpida. Mereces algo mucho mejor- le dijo, borrando la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios- Mucho mejor que yo. No obstante, no creo que Pietro te pueda ofrecer mucho más.

Marie lo miró con desconcierto, sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello.

-¿Tú…?- Marie se mordió el labio inferior, sin tener muy claro cómo debía seguir la frase, sin que a Warren le pareciera más absurdo de lo que le parecía a ella- ¿Tú sientes algo por…?

Warren alzó una ceja, encogiendo las alas.

-¿Por ti?- la ayudó él, expectante.

Marie asintió, tragando saliva. Warren ni siquiera hizo el amago de reírse de ella porque se le hubiera pasado aquello por la cabeza. Aunque Marie tampoco se lo hubiera esperado nunca de él.

-Nada más allá de una amistad sin fisuras y un eterno agradecimiento- sonrió él, con tristeza- La persona a la que quiero de ese modo no está aquí, y no creo que vuelva a verla.

-Averiguaremos adónde se la han llevado.

-La única que podría hacerlo es Mística- respondió Warren con abatimiento- y no podemos preguntárselo sin levantar sospechas porque la tienen vigilada día y noche…

-Warren- lo llamó Marie bajando la voz y agarrándolo por un brazo, ocultándose tras unos arbustos.

Ángel la miró, inquisitivo.

-Mira.

Marie señaló con el dedo hacia delante, y Warren siguió su recorrido, descubriendo un claro en medio del bosque. Había una furgoneta blanca en el medio.

-Esa es la furgoneta en la que iba Mística el día que fuimos a buscar a Wanda a la aldea abandonada- aclaró Marie, en voz baja- ¿Crees que habrá alguien dentro?

-Lo dudo- contestó Warren, sin molestarse en hablar en el mismo tono que ella- Parece que ha estado a la intemperie mucho tiempo. Vayamos a ver.

-¿No será peligroso?- murmuró Marie, yendo tras él y procurando hacerlo con el mayor sigilo posible.

-No vengas si no te sientes segura.

-No voy a dejarte solo.

Warren asintió, conforme, antes de volverse hacia la furgoneta, que ahora se hallaba frente a ellos.

Marie tiró de la maneta de la puerta trasera, sin conseguir abrirla. Warren le hizo un gesto para que se apartara y le lanzó una patada a la portezuela, rompiéndola por la mitad.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso- pudo decir Marie, sorprendida.

-Algo bueno tenía que tener mi mutación.

Marie entornó los ojos ante su contestación y lo siguió al interior de la vieja furgoneta. Encontró una linterna en uno de los extremos más cercanos a la puerta que acababa de destrozar Warren y la encendió sin vacilar. Aunque iluminaba poco, iluminaba lo suficiente como para que les permitiera ver el fondo de la parte trasera en la que ahora estaban, la parte que los separaba de los asientos del conductor y del copiloto. El suelo estaba lleno de papeles desperdigados y en un rincón había una caja algo más grande de lo que sería en caso de que guardara zapatos.

Warren se inclinó sobre la caja, mientras Marie examinaba los papeles y su contenido. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar allí algo que les ayudara a saber dónde estaba Wanda.

Cogió uno, dándose luz con la linterna y comenzó a leer.

Un nuevo sujeto para la colección, el sujeto SK. Comenzaré administrándole pequeñas dosis de diazepam sin que se dé cuenta, y cuando el fármaco le surta efecto, aumentaré las cantidades. Será pan comido, pero antes tendré que deshacerme de unos cuantos. El objetivo 1 ya ha sido eliminado del mapa, así que solo me queda enfrentarme a la que puede ser una mayor amenaza. Necesitaré un inhibidor neuronal. El 4 de junio podríamos vernos y haces la entrega correspondiente.

Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, RD.

 _Orandum est ut sit mens sana in corpore sano._

Marie guardó la nota en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se volvió hacia Warren, que permanecía agachado frente a la caja, de espaldas a ella, por lo que Marie no podía ver su expresión.

-Warren, ¿cuál es el apellido de Raven? ¿Empieza por D?

Ángel no contestó, y Marie se percató en ese momento de que estaba muy quieto. Sobrecogedoramente quieto. Se preocupó al verlo tan inmóvil. Se aproximó, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Warren?- susurró, con miedo, y sin saber de qué exactamente.

Entonces, Warren se apartó de la caja, poniéndose de pie. Estaba lívido, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

-Ya sabemos por qué _mi amapola_ empeoró tan repentinamente- musitó, volviéndose para mirar el exterior que podía verse por el hueco de la puerta que él mismo se había encargado de hacer desaparecer minutos antes.

Inquieta, Marie observó el interior de la caja, comprendiendo la reacción de Warren. Estaba repleta de envases rectangulares de cartón, en los cuales estaba grabado "Haloperidol".


	42. Capítulo 42 El apremio no lleva a

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 42. El apremio no lleva a ninguna parte.

-Esta es la furgoneta en la que se desplaza Mística- dedujo Marie, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Warren, quien se mantenía de espaldas a ella, escrutando la espesura del bosque- Todas las cosas que hay aquí tienen que ser de ella. Eso significa que…

-Significa que Mística va a morir- la cortó Warren, implacable-, justo después de que nos diga donde tienen encerrada a Wanda; yo mismo me encargaré de que esas palabras sean las últimas que salgan por su boca.

Marie avanzó hacia él y situó una mano en su hombro. Aunque no podía verle la expresión, percibió que estaba rígido.

-Warren, tú no eres un asesino- le dijo ella, con firmeza- No habrá necesidad de matarla cuando te diga lo que quieras saber.

Ángel se dio la vuelta hacia ella, sus ojos chispeando con desprecio, y su mandíbula apretada. Marie dejó caer la mano, casi con resignación.

-¿Ni siquiera después de que te hayas enterado de que quiso llevarte a ese sitio a ti también, dejas de defenderla?- cuestionó él, furioso.

-Estoy enfadada, por supuesto- respondió Marie, sin alterarse- Pero no tenemos por qué ir por ahí asesinando a la gente, por mucho mal que nos haya hecho.

-Si no la matamos, volverá a intentar alguna otra estupidez- repuso Warren, exasperado.

-Es posible- convino Marie, desviando la mirada-, pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos.

Warren relajó el semblante y alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

-Probablemente Magneto no la deje escapar nunca- aclaró la muchacha, agachándose y tomando entre sus manos una caja de cartón pequeña, que había entre los documentos desperdigados por el suelo de la furgoneta.

-No podemos confiar en que lo haga- replicó Warren, cruzándose de brazos- Siempre ha tenido debilidad por ella; todo el mundo lo sabe.

Marie fijó sus ojos en él, mientras introducía en la caja vacía las notas que encontró más cercanas.

-Acabe como acabe todo este asunto, tenemos que ir a hablar con ella- sentenció la chica, cogiendo la caja y levantándose- Es la única que nos puede revelar el paradero de Wanda.

-Hace un rato te dije que la tenían vigilada día y noche- le recordó Warren, clavando la mirada en la caja de Marie- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Con ayuda- sonrió Marie, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la furgoneta. Warren la siguió, apáticamente.

-¿Ayuda de quién?- preguntó él, con desconfianza- ¿De Pietro? Es impetuoso, temerario, impulsivo…

-¿Se te ocurre alguien más que se preocupe por Wanda tanto como nosotros, o incluso más?- replicó Marie, algo molesta.

-Sólo digo que fue él el que dejó que Mística se la llevara- contestó Warren, con inquina-, y el que permitió que le cambiara el medicamento que tenía que tomarse por cualquier otro.

-No se dio cuenta, ¡todos cometemos errores!

-Debió haber cuidado más de ella- insistió Warren, impertérrito- Debió haber pensado más en ella y haber procurado su bien, en vez de preocuparse por otras cosas insignificantes en comparación con su enfermedad- añadió, mirando a Marie con fijeza.

La chica le devolvió la mirada, con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás echando la culpa a mí?- le espetó Marie, apretando la pequeña caja de cartón entre sus manos.

Cuando Ángel clavó los ojos en sus nudillos blanquecinos, Marie aflojó el agarre. Sin embargo, él no añadió nada más. El silencio fue bastante esclarecedor para la chica.

-No puedo creerlo. En verdad, no puedo creerlo- repitió Marie, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación- Tú te pasabas horas con Wanda; también podrías haberte dado cuenta de lo que ocurría- le echó en cara, antes de darse la vuelta y abrirse paso entre los árboles.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Warren, sin alterarse, yendo tras ella a paso ligero.

-A cualquier sitio en el que no estés tú- respondió Marie, girándose hacia él.

Fuera de lo que cabría esperar, en vez de tener los ojos humedecidos por lo que Warren le acababa de decir, los tenía brillantes. Un brillo oscuro que Warren fue incapaz de identificar.

-Así dejaré de recordarte la causa por la que Mística secuestró a Wanda, ¿no es cierto?- añadió ella, con enojo.

Warren negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

-No pretendía hacer que te enfadaras conmigo- le dijo él, con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un cervatillo asustado- No era mi intención.

Marie inspiró aire, tratando de calmarse. Un hormigueo la recorría de pies a cabeza y había una vocecilla que le decía que acabara con todo y que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para eso.

-Me conoces bien- alegó ella- Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me enojaría cuando culparas a Pietro de lo que le pasó a su hermana; incluso más de lo que me enojaría si me culparas a mí.

-Es cierto- contestó Warren, sin desviar los ojos de los suyos-, pero es lo que pienso. No he podido evitar decírtelo.

-Bien- Marie aferró la caja repleta de papeles contra sí y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera.

Al oírlo, Marie se detuvo. Su corazón latía rápido y un hilillo de sudor bajaba desde su cuero cabelludo, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camiseta. De repente, era muy consciente de que estaba anocheciendo.

-No he podido evitar decírtelo- reiteró Warren, con calma-, pero eso no significa que haya hecho lo correcto. Sé reconocer mis errores. No debería culparte de todos los males; eres mi amiga. Mi única amiga.

Marie calló, esperando a que siguiera hablando, porque sabía que no había terminado.

-No quiero perderte por una tontería. Te pido perdón.

Marie cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Y si Warren había tenido razón y ella en verdad había sido la causa de que Mística hubiera podido llevarse a Wanda tan fácilmente? Todo ello se le olvidó cuando Warren la abrazó por la espalda. La caja se escurrió de los dedos de Marie como si fuera gelatina, y la chica dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Lo siento- le susurró Ángel al oído, acariciándole el cabello- No sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento mucho.

No mucho más allá, aunque sí lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar lo que acababa de pasar, Pietro los contemplaba tras un árbol.

Marie debía estar jugando con él. Siempre era por Warren, siempre. Pietro comenzaba a cansarse.

Un rato después, cuando Ángel y Marie se hubieron ido, el chico avanzó hacia donde habían estado momentos antes. Se inclinó para coger un papel que había caído de la caja y que Marie había olvidado recoger o no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Era un pequeño trozo de folio descolorido y quemado por los bordes.

Para sorpresa de Pietro, iba dirigido a él.

Hola, Quicksilver. Sabía que verías esto. Tan pronto como puedas, reúnete conmigo en el bosque, donde tú bien sabes. En la furgoneta de Raven podremos hablar largo y tendido. Puedo hacer que la Bruja Escarlata y tú volváis a estar juntos. Piénsatelo dos veces antes de declinar mi oferta. Te estaré esperando.

Pietro ni siquiera parpadeó antes de empezar a correr hacia la furgoneta en la que había visto a Warren y a Marie minutos antes. En su precipitada carrera, se puso las gafas de buceo. Siempre se le olvidaba que tenía que protegerse los ojos, y cuando quería darse cuenta los tenía hinchados y resecos por haberlos sometido a tal aceleración.

Se detuvo una milésima de segundo después, tras el mismo arbusto que habían utilizado Warren y Marie para ocultarse con anterioridad. Pietro ni siquiera llegó tratando de recuperar el aliento; correr para él suponía lo mismo que respirar, tendría que pasarse mucho tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro para cansarse.

Más allá, en la furgoneta, efectivamente había alguien esperándolo. Desde donde se encontraba, Pietro no podía saber de quién se trataba, pero las piernas que sobresalían por la parte trasera de la furgoneta eran femeninas.

No tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que Pietro llegara frente a la mujer desconocida que se hallaba sentada en el suelo del vehículo, donde debería estar la puerta que Warren había partido por la mitad.

Los ojos de ella eran grandes y azules, rodeados por largas pestañas negras, del mismo color que sus finas cejas. Los cabellos castaños y cortos se enroscaban alrededor de su rostro. A pesar de que aquel peinado debería darle un aspecto aniñado, solamente suavizaba sus severos y levemente afilados rasgos; y, sin embargo, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

-¿Y bien?- le espetó Pietro, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones-¿Tú eres la de la nota? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Calma, Quicksilver- sonrió la mujer, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie- El apremio no lleva a ninguna parte.

Pietro la miró desdeñosamente.

-Dime lo que fuera que ibas a decirme y acabemos con esto- la urgió él- No me hagas perder el tiempo ni la paciencia.

La desconocida esbozó una sonrisa irónica, situando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Dicen que no hace falta mucho para que la pierdas- la mujer calló un momento antes de continuar- ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Me importa poco quien seas, con tal de que traigas de vuelta a Wanda.

-Eso depende de ti, Pietro Maximoff- respondió la mujer, con el brillo en los ojos característico de alguien que sabe algo sobre ti que tú no sabes- ¿Sabes quién eres?

Pietro entornó los ojos, exasperándose.

-No sé a qué viene esa mierda de pregunta ni qué tiene que ver con mi hermana- bufó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, tiene mucho que ver- repuso la mujer, sin alterarse- Porque si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana, tiene un precio, como todo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar ese precio?

El muchacho clavó sus ojos en ella, con determinación.

-Habla- la instó, apoyando la espalda contra un árbol.

-La vida de tu padre a cambio de la de tu hermana. Me parece lo más justo; sangre por sangre.

Pietro soltó una carcajada seca, apartándose del tronco.

-Para tu información, no tengo padre- contestó él; el odio refulgiendo en sus iris acerados- Fue un cabrón que preñó a mi madre y la abandonó poco después. No lo conozco ni tengo la más mínima idea de dónde puede estar. Tampoco es que me importe- agregó, para darle más convicción a sus palabras.

-Estás tan equivocado, Quicksilver…- suspiró la mujer, irguiéndose. Llevaba puesta una falda gris hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta del mismo color, fabricadas con lino; su presencia contrastaba en demasía con lo que había alrededor- Lo conoces, lo has tenido delante de tus narices durante dos años.

La mujer acabó siendo lanzada contra el mismo árbol en el que Pietro se había estado apoyando segundos antes; las manos del chico en torno a su cuello. No obstante, nada en la expresión de la mujer dejaba entrever miedo o desesperación por verse en aquella situación tan precaria. Es más, parecía que había estado esperando aquella reacción por parte de Pietro.

-No eres quién para reírte de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar donde estoy- siseó Pietro, amenazadoramente- Podría matarte y ni siquiera te daría tiempo a hacer el típico recordatorio rápido de todo lo vivido que suele hacer la gente a punto de palmarla.

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de contestarle.

-Tu padre es el que ha tenido en gran parte la culpa de todo lo que "hayas tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estás"- respondió ella, sin molestarse en llevarse las manos al cuello, allí donde él la tenía aferrada- Lo que piensas hacerme es precisamente lo que quiero que le hagas a él. Eric Lehnsherr no se merece nada más que la muerte.

Pietro la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos.

-¿Quieres que mate a Magneto?- cuestionó, ceñudo.

No parecía que hubiera escuchado lo que la mujer acababa de decirle.

-Quiero que mates a tu padre.

Pietro la miró con fiereza.

-Yo no tengo padre. Si el trato es que acabe con Magneto para que me devuelvas a Wanda, lo haré. Pero no vuelvas a referirte a él como si fuera algo mío.

-Volverás a ver a tu hermana cuando cumplas con el cometido- asintió la mujer, con una sonrisa despectiva- _Fuerza Libertad_ solo desea acabar con la guerra entre mutantes y humanos.

-Me trae al fresco la guerra, siempre y cuando cumplas tú con el acuerdo.

- _Fuerza Libertad_ siempre cumple- aseguró la mujer- Dame una prueba de que Eric Lehnsherr ha muerto y te reunirás con tu hermana lo antes posible.

-¿Adónde te envío esas pruebas?

La mujer alzó una ceja al escucharlo, divertida.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Cuando quiera que sepas dónde está el _Asile_ , lo sabrás. Mientras tanto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Pietro resopló, molesto.

-¿Se puede saber cómo te voy a enviar las malditas pruebas si no tengo ni p**a idea de adónde tengo que mandarlas?

-Pronto tendrás noticias de mí. Regresa aquí cada miércoles a no ser que se te indique lo contrario, y recibirás instrucciones.

Pietro asintió, antes de esfumarse en medio de la espesura.

Irene Adler esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecha.


	43. Capítulo 43 Amigos y no tan amigos

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 43. Amigos y no tan amigos.

Cuando Marie y Warren llegaron a la casa, él la hizo detenerse. Llevaban todo el trayecto caminando en silencio; no habían comentado nada desde que Ángel la había ayudado a recoger el contenido que se había vertido de la caja.

-Será mejor que tengamos esto a buen recaudo- señaló el joven, tendiéndole las manos para coger la caja- Nadie puede llegar a la parte de la casa en la que duermo salvo yo.

Marie asintió, alicaída, mientras le daba la caja y se volvía para entrar en casa.

-Marie- la llamó él- Intenta olvidar lo que he dicho antes.

Ella ladeó el rostro e inclinó la cabeza, avanzando por el camino de tierra. Entretanto, Warren lanzó sus alas hacia delante y voló hacia el tejado. Levantó una brisa que revolvió los cabellos de Marie, que estaba a dos pasos de la puerta principal.

En una de las plantas superiores, dos personas habían contemplado cómo Warren y Marie se habían separado tras un gesto no muy animado por parte de ella.

-¿Qué cree que traman esos dos?- cuestionó John, dejando caer la cortina de la ventana y dirigiéndose a Magneto, que esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

-No nos deberá importar más de lo necesario, John- respondió el hombre, invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él en la mesa de su despacho- Pronto, ninguno de los dos podrá pensar en nada más allá de lo que se avecina.

John frunció el ceño como pudo, ya que tenía una fea herida en la frente, producto del golpe que se había dado cuando Ángel lo había apartado de Kaos.

-No nos deberá importar siempre y cuando no estropeen los planes- repuso el muchacho, con mordacidad- ¿Quién le dice a usted que esa caja tan rara que se ha llevado el imbécil ese no tiene nada que ver con el artefacto?

Magneto le lanzó una mirada severa, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Ten más cuidado al hablar- lo recriminó- Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando.

John entornó los ojos, pero obedeció.

-¿Quién más sabía sobre esa… cosa, y sus planes?- preguntó el muchacho, interesado.

-Oh, todos aquí lo saben; tú no ibas a ser el único.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que no le vayan a contar nada a Anna?- inquirió John, escéptico.

-Porque a ellos les conviene si no quieren dejar de tener protección, y la mayoría sigue nuestros ideales- aclaró Magneto, satisfecho.

Sin embargo, John no parecía tan convencido como él.

-¿El idiota que anda tras ella también lo sabe?- insistió, refiriéndose a Pietro.

Magneto asintió; parecía que no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho.

-Ahí es donde entras tú, John- respondió Eric, con una leve sonrisa que no se correspondía con lo que expresaban sus ojos grises.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quiere que haga?- preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

-En cuanto sospeches que puede tener alguna intención de entrometerse, hazlo rehusar. Si lo haces sin deshacerte de él, te daré lo que te prometí- aseguró Magneto, poniéndose en pie y dando por finalizada la conversación- Un puesto junto a mí como mi mano derecha.

-Creía que con lo que había hecho hoy, ya lo había conseguido- replicó John, levantándose también, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, no, mi inocente John. Necesito una muestra de lealtad mucho más importante que lo que has hecho hoy- sonrió Eric, acompañándolo a la puerta- Demuéstrame que podrías traicionar a los tuyos por mí y te lo daré todo. Mientras tanto, Pietro seguirá siendo el segundo bajo mi mando.

Entretanto, Marie se adentraba en el vestíbulo, en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Algo más allá pudo divisar la gran panza de Blob, que hacía guardia por delante de la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Marie supuso que se hallaba vigilando a Mística, para que no escapara. Probablemente la puerta del sótano que llevaba al exterior, también estaría bajo vigilancia.

No pensó mucho más en ello, puesto que tenía unas ganas urgentes de irse a la cama sin siquiera cenar. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de las cosas horribles que había visto y oído en el bosque. Warren se había disculpado, pero había dicho lo que pensaba. Marie no podía culparlo por ello, como tampoco había podido dejar de culparse a sí misma por ser la razón de que nadie detuviera a Wanda en su escapada a la aldea abandonada.

Al menos, ahora sabía que la mayoría de la responsabilidad recaía sobre Mística, quien había sido la causante de que Wanda cada día empeorara más y más hasta perder la consciencia de quien era o de lo que hacía. Sentía que debía contárselo todo a Pietro, pero, por otra parte, no creía que reaccionara muy bien cuando lo hiciera. En muchas ocasiones, Pietro era impredecible y había llegado incluso a inspirarle miedo a Marie, que no sabía muy bien cómo hablarle en esos momentos.

Y, no obstante, lo tenía frente a ella, sentado en lo alto de las escaleras, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y abrazándose las rodillas semiflexionadas. Estaba escuchando música y el cabello le caía a un lado del rostro, con la mirada perdida. Marie hubiera querido acercarse y abrazarlo, pero no creyó que fuese lo más adecuado. Entre otras cosas, porque aún tenía miedo de sí misma y porque tenía los vaqueros llenos de tierra y porquería.

De todas formas, pensó que era extraño encontrarlo allí y no en su cuarto. Quizá la hubiera estado esperando.

En efecto, al verla, él alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Marie no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de que él no la miraba muy bien. Parecía enojado por algo. Se sentó a su izquierda, de tal forma que quedaba más alejada de los escalones.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le susurró, observando cómo él se quitaba los cascos y los guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Pietro la miró, como si ella tuviera que saber obligatoriamente qué era lo que le había pasado, como si la acusara. No obstante, Marie no desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- reiteró él, molesto- ¿Por qué tendría que haberme pasado algo?

-Mira cómo estás- respondió Marie, sin alterarse- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo con Johnny mientras yo no estaba?

Pietro clavó sus ojos en ella, irritado.

-Eso lo dices para despistar, ¿verdad?- bufó él, aun sin apartarse de su lado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Marie, con desconcierto.

-No te hagas la tonta. Te he visto en el bosque. Con Warren. Muy acaramelados los dos.

Marie suspiró, con resignación. Debía haberse imaginado que Pietro la seguiría al bosque.

-¿Me has espiado?- cuestionó ella, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿No es obvio?- replicó Pietro, entornando los ojos.

-¿Es que nunca vas a confiar en mí? Jamás te he dado motivos para que creas que me gusta o que siento algún interés en alguien más que no seas tú.

-Yo os vi. Le vi abrazándote- alegó el muchacho, levantándose a la velocidad que lo caracterizaba y reapareciendo frente a ella- A la _palomita_ no le gusta abrazar a la gente. Avalancha dice que está enamorado de mi hermana, pero nunca lo he visto abrazándola como te abrazaba a ti hace un rato.

-No creo que lo hayas visto abrazando a nadie en absoluto- repuso Marie, irguiéndose como pudo- ¿Acaso oíste lo que estábamos hablando?

-¿Acaso eso es importante?- resopló Pietro, dándole la espalda y caminando por el pasillo.

Marie no se dio por vencida y fue tras él. Si Pietro no quisiera seguir hablando con ella, se habría ido velozmente y la habría dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-Me estaba pidiendo perdón.

-Perdón- bufó Pietro, sin mirarla- Claro. ¿Y por qué si puede saberse?

-Me había enfadado con él, cosa que, por supuesto estarás contento de oír, ¿no es así?

Pietro la miró de soslayo, con una media sonrisa.

-Respuesta acertada. Continúa.

-¡Te estaba culpando de todo lo que le ha pasado a Wanda!- le dijo ella, casi con desesperación- Y no es justo. Que seas su hermano no significa que tengas que ser responsable de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Pietro se detuvo, esperando a que Marie se situara frente a él, algo falta de aliento.

-¿Por qué salió el tema?- preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

Marie tragó saliva. Aún no estaba segura de si debía contarle lo que Raven había hecho con la medicación de su hermana.

-Mira, ¿sabes qué? Me importa un comino- dijo Pietro, para sorpresa de ella- No está aquí y no tiene sentido darle más vueltas. Tampoco voy a ser tan estúpido como para enfadarme contigo cuando lo que más me apetece en este momento es besarte.

Marie se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no se separó de él cuando le hundió los dedos en los cabellos, despeinándola, y la atrajo hacia sí. Marie conocía bien la naturaleza impetuosa de Pietro, pero sabía que algo no marchaba como debía. Pareciera que trataba de ocultar algo a todas luces, o de olvidarlo; Marie no estaba segura.

No obstante, todo aquello dejó de ser relevante cuando Pietro comenzó a juguetear con sus labios, introduciendo la otra mano bajo su camiseta y acariciándole la espalda de forma posesiva.

-Pietro- suspiró Marie, extasiada, contra su boca. Casi había olvidado el tacto increíblemente suave de su barbilla bajo sus manos- ¿Estás… bien?

Pietro ni siquiera se molestó en apartarse.

-Estupendamente- respondió, haciendo que sus labios rozaran los de ella al hablar- Nunca habría podido estar mejor- añadió en voz baja- Y ahora que puedo tocarte y besarte sin que me electrocutes, hay un par de cosas más que se me ocurren que podemos hacer.

Entre sus brazos, Marie se puso rígida. La palidez había sustituido al rojo que había estado cubriendo sus mejillas. Enseguida, Pietro lo notó, y se separó solamente lo suficiente como para mirarla, su rostro a centímetros escasos del suyo.

-Supongo que ahora es cuando me toca a mí preguntar si estás bien- imaginó él, en voz alta.

-Pietro- lo llamó Marie, colocando una de sus manos suavemente contra la piel delicada del cuello del chico- No quiero que creas que estoy rechazándote, pero… tengo miedo.

Pietro la miró, ceñudo.

-¿Miedo de qué?- le espetó, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-De hacerte daño- respondió ella, como si fuera evidente- Si hubiéramos seguido… abrazándonos, no dentro de mucho te hubieras empezado a retorcer de dolor. Aún no lo controlo muy bien.

-¿Y va a llegar ese día?- repuso él, sin soltarla- ¿El día en que dejes de tener miedo?

Marie le sonrió, tiernamente.

-Siendo tú el que está en peligro, lo dudo mucho.

Pietro esbozó una sonrisa, aparentemente complacido.

-Algún día- prometió él, abrazándola por la cintura-, por mucho miedo que tengas, no podrás librarte de mí, amor.

Marie se lo quedó mirando, con una mezcla de perplejidad y de fascinación. Teniendo a Pietro a esa distancia, en la que podía ver los pequeños aros de plata de sus iris sobre un azul celeste, podía decir que era absolutamente perfecto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien apareció al final de las escaleras, exactamente en el sitio donde había estado sentado Pietro instantes antes.

Marie se separó del muchacho precipitadamente, algo avergonzada. Se trataba de Alex, cuyo aspecto- producto de la pelea que había tenido con John unas horas antes- seguía siendo pésimo. Pero al menos, se tenía en pie.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió antes- le dijo Marie, aproximándose a él- John no tenía por qué comportarse así.

Alex la miró con una expresión lejos de ser amistosa.

-Agradezco tus disculpas, pero no me interesan- contestó el rubio, lanzándole una mirada airada a Pietro- ¿Venís a cenar o qué?

Pietro se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia donde estaban y yendo tras ellos, que ahora bajaban las escaleras.

-Creía que daba un poco igual si comíamos juntos o no- farfulló Marie, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso era antes- respondió Pietro, con una mirada extraña- Antes de que a Magneto se le ocurriera la brillante idea de reunirnos a todos en la misma mesa para compartir planes y sueños- añadió, con ironía.

Marie lo miró de reojo. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que sus palabras rezumaban algo parecido al resentimiento, pero ¿por qué iba a estar Pietro resentido con Magneto? Hasta ahora siempre le había sido indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿vamos… a comer con él?- preguntó Marie. Pronunciar aquello le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Dirás que él, en su esplendorosa generosidad y degradándose hasta ese punto, se va a dignar a bajar a comer con nosotros- contestó Alex, sarcástico.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?- inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

-Se me antoja una persona un tanto hipócrita, que nos quiere obligar a luchar por sus fantasías utópicas, en las que hay una muy dudosa y cuestionable probabilidad de éxito- aclaró el muchacho, con firmeza.

Marie se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, entonces, si piensas eso?- cuestionó la chica, mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-No sé si te lo habrá contado este paleto que tienes por novio; sin ánimo de ofender, claro está- dijo Alex, mirando a Pietro de soslayo, y recibiendo un leve golpe por su parte en el brazo-, pero tengo una madre adoptiva. Ella también tiene intereses, como todo el mundo. Yo solo la sigo.

Marie asintió, algo desconcertada.

-Noto cierto rencor hacia mi persona- terció Pietro, con una sonrisa torcida.

Alex se volvió hacia él con enojo.

-Evidentemente- respondió- Creía que podía considerarte algo parecido a eso que buscas en el diccionario bajo el término de "amigo", pero está claro que me equivocaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás cabreado ahora?- bufó Pietro, molesto.

-Ese tío casi me mata y tú te quedaste ahí parado como un pasmarote, sin mover un mísero músculo- le reprochó el muchacho, deteniéndose a dos pasos de la cocina.

Tanto Marie como Pietro, hicieron lo mismo. A Marie no se le pasó por alto que, pese a la expresión calmada de Pietro, tenía las manos cerradas en puños. Decidió intervenir.

-Hizo bien en quedarse apartado- dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Pietro- No debía meterse en esa pelea, y tú tampoco deberías haber caído en las provocaciones de Johnny.

-Ese Allerdyce es un idiota; alguien tenía que ponerlo en su sitio- repuso Alex, cruzándose de brazos.

Desde la cocina, se oyó un "¡Ese Allerdyce está aquí!".

-Además, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco hipócrita?- continuó Alex- Tú misma le estabas diciendo que teníais que hacer algo pero a Quicksilver no le daba la gana de meterse en medio, no porque fuera peligroso, sino porque le divertía, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tienes razón, me divertía; no voy a negarlo- respondió Pietro, haciendo un mohín- ¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que dejó de divertirme cuando comenzó a darte una paliza?

-Pasa de mí, Quicksilver- contestó Alex, avanzando hacia la cocina- Aparte de la chica, en esta casa solo te queda Avalancha.

Pietro clavaba los ojos en su espalda, cuando notó que Marie le rodeaba el antebrazo con una mano.

-No le hagas caso, Pietro- susurró ella, aunque sabía que muy probablemente Alex tenía razón.

Y Pietro también lo sabía.


	44. Capítulo 44 Caer o no caer

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 44. Caer o no caer.

A pesar de la prisa que les había metido Alex para bajar, una vez Pietro y Marie entraron en la cocina pudieron darse cuenta de que faltaban miembros, y de que Magneto no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, sí que había alguien al que Marie había echado en falta durante todo el día y no había tenido ocasión de ver hasta ese momento. Dominik se recostaba sobre un sillón que habían colocado en un rincón de la estancia, cercano a la mesa, con un aspecto muy poco salubre. Parecía cinco años mayor de lo que era. Y, no obstante, Marie no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia su antiguo amigo. ¿Pena? ¿Rencor por no esperarse que fuera capaz de asesinar a personas y no haberse percatado hasta que ya era demasiado tarde? No podría decirlo, en verdad. Tal vez en el caso de que sintiera rencor hacia alguien, debería tenerlo hacia sí misma, pues nadie más que ella debería haber notado sin ayuda, que la Hermandad no era nada parecido a lo que la habían hecho creer en un principio.

En cualquier caso, Marie se sintió violenta. No tenía idea de qué decirle, pero sabía que no podía reprocharle nada. Él solo cumplía órdenes; obviamente siempre había tenido la suficiente inteligencia como para poder rebelarse si hubiera querido, pero no lo había hecho y aquella responsabilidad recaía únicamente sobre él. Aun así, Marie lo había llegado a echar de menos aquellos días que había pasado alejada de la Hermandad.

Cuando la vio, Dominik esbozó una mueca en un intento fallido de sonreír, y le tendió la mano. Ante aquel gesto, Marie no pudo hacer más que acercarse y tras ponerse los guantes, darle la suya.

-Ha faltado poco para que no nos volviéramos a ver en esta vida, Pícara- dijo Avalancha, con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que el profesor querría secuestrarme- respondió Marie, incómoda- Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, probablemente no hubierais tenido que ir a buscarme y ahora no estarías así.

-Íbamos a ir a buscarte de todas formas- repuso Dominik, pero no lo dijo con un tono de voz muy animado.

Marie lo achacó a que tenía malestar por las graves lesiones que le había ocasionado Daniels. Sin embargo, al hablar, Dominik había intercambiado una mirada significativa con Pietro, que enseguida desvió la vista hacia otra parte, como intentando borrar algún pensamiento desagradable que se le acababa de cruzar por la mente. Evidentemente, Marie no se dio cuenta de nada.

La muchacha sonrió levemente en respuesta. Mientras tanto, John entornaba los ojos; no acababa de comprender cómo Marie no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando, y cómo, suponiendo que conocía bien a su novio, no notaba que la estaba engañando. Tampoco es que John fuera a hacer algo al respecto, ya que él ahora también participaba en ese engaño.

Marie era demasiado ingenua, y al final terminaría sin escapatoria por haber estado más pendiente de otras cosas. John quizá había llegado a apreciarla durante el tiempo que había estado en la Mansión X; podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a ella. Sin embargo, había cosas mucho más grandes que todo aquello. John ni siquiera sabía si en verdad era aprecio lo que sentía por ella, porque jamás había sentido algo parecido. Lo que sí sabía era que no le importaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de negarse a los planes de Magneto. La _causa_ lo valía todo, y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella porque en algún momento de su vida Marie le hubiera inspirado confianza y alguna que otra sensación agradable producto de su compañía constante. Sí, lo veía claro.

John sabía ahora a lo que Magneto se había referido al decir que debía traicionar a los suyos para demostrarle su completa lealtad. No tenía a nadie más que a Marie. Inevitablemente tendría que traicionarla si quería ser alguien importante cuando la guerra terminara y la Hermandad triunfara.

Lejos de allí, aquella mañana, el despertador de Logan resonaba por toda la habitación, haciendo que despertara sobresaltado, con los músculos en tensión y sacando las garras. Una gotita de sudor le corría por la frente, cayéndole por el rostro y perdiéndose en su camiseta interior de tirantes, por la parte del tórax. Inspiraba y espiraba profundamente y con ansia; parecía que la prenda que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo iba a romperse de un momento a otro.

Llevaba varios días con una jaqueca insoportable y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué. Vale, bebía mucho, pero eso nunca había supuesto un gran problema a la hora de las resacas; ya que su cuerpo toleraba bastante bien el alcohol y lo metabolizaba enseguida. Hacía mucho que no se emborrachaba, pero quitando ese hecho, el día anterior apenas sí se había bebido una cerveza. Tampoco podía estar poniéndose enfermo o incubando algo; Logan jamás enfermaba. Sin embargo, notaba que su cuerpo no estaba bien, que no estaba en las mismas condiciones de siempre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y notaba el corazón latiéndole, como si de un momento a otro fuera a escapársele del pecho. El sonido de un tambor incesante. _Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum._ La vista se le tornaba borrosa y no creía que siguiera teniendo los mismos reflejos que acostumbraba a tener.

Aun así, cuando se levantó a duras penas, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, no se cayó. Después, se sintió mucho mejor.

Cuando salió del aseo, casi chocó con Cíclope, que había entrado en su habitación sin avisar. También estaba allí Tormenta. Llevaban puesto el traje que solían llevar cuando el profesor les encomendaba algún que otro cometido en el que hubiera probabilidades de enfrentamiento, pero Logan ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. Lo único que pensaba era que, debido a su estado enfermizo, no había podido olfatearlos antes de que se metieran en su cuarto.

Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Estrechó los ojos para ver mejor dónde estaban los recién llegados. Es más, no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacían allí.

-¿Vais a ir a buscar a Pícara?- inquirió, notando que le costaba un tanto hablar, y que notaba la saliva viscosa.

-Venimos a buscarte a ti, Logan- respondió Ororo, apesadumbrada.

Logan frunció el ceño, esperando a que continuase hablando para saber de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Para qué?

Scott bufó, sin entender cómo podía existir gente tan estúpida en el mundo.

-¿Para qué crees tú?- le espetó Summers, llevándose el dedo índice a la sien, cerca de donde tenía las gafas- Míranos, no es como si viniéramos en plan amistoso.

-Scott…- lo llamó Ororo, con alarma.

Logan frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que el profesor había enviado a Cíclope y a Tormenta a pelear. A pelear contra él. Sentía que había algo de todo aquello que se le escapaba; era como si estuviera a punto de averiguarlo, pero sin llegar nunca a hacerlo. Al igual que sus movimientos, su mente trabajaba aquel día de un modo más ralentizado.

-Así que… el profesor cree que dos mocosos como vosotros pueden derrotarme. Me esperaba más por su parte.

Aunque aquel comentario debería haberla molestado, Tormenta dio un paso hacia él sin acercarse demasiado, alzando una mano en su dirección de forma tranquilizadora.

-Logan, no venimos a hacerte daño- le dijo ella, tratando de mantener la calma- Sólo a llevarte a un sitio donde no supongas una amenaza para otros; un sitio seguro para ti y para los demás- añadió, aunque no parecía que lo dijera con mucha convicción; más bien, pronunciaba aquellas palabras como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Logan tragó saliva, intentando asimilar lo que Ororo acababa de decir. No lo hizo a modo del típico gesto que se suele hacer cuando temes algo o no te sientes seguro, sino porque se le estaba amontonando en la boca; aquello era de lo más incómodo.

-De ti depende que lo hagamos por las buenas o por las malas.

La voz de Cíclope pareció despertar a Logan de su aparente ensimismamiento.

-¿Habéis venido esperando que me fuera con vosotros a voluntad?- replicó, casi con incredulidad.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que podía suceder algo así, Logan corrió hacia la ventana como le permitieron sus pesados pies y saltó al exterior, desde un cuarto piso.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió Scott, lanzándole un haz de luz rojo que lo hirió en el brazo, sin hacer por eso que Logan se detuviera en su carrera desenfrenada hacia los exteriores del territorio perteneciente a la escuela- ¿No se suponía que con lo que le había dado el profesor le costaría más moverse y esas cosas?

-Y le costaba, pero Logan tiene un metabolismo diferente al nuestro- respondió Tormenta, aunque no parecía que el hecho de que Logan hubiera huido la hubiera enfurecido- El profesor ha calculado mal las dosis. Eso es todo.

-Lo dudo mucho- contestó Scott, desde la puerta, antes de echar a correr por los pasillos para ir tras Logan.

Ororo sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos tornándose completamente blancos mientras levitaba hacia el cielo abierto. Lobezno era ya casi una mancha borrosa en lo más cercano al bosque que rodeaba la Mansión X. No había caído en la cuenta de que los árboles atraen con mucha facilidad los rayos.

No obstante, Logan pensaba precipitadamente, y era precisamente eso lo que le daba ventaja sobre los alumnos del profesor. Se le daba demasiado bien improvisar; no por nada lo había estado haciendo toda su vida y había salido indemne de situaciones peores que aquella, pese a que no se acordara de la mayoría de ellas.

Situó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la primera chica que encontró. Creía recordar que la llamaban Júbilo, pero no estaba seguro. En cualquier caso, aquello ya daba igual. La chica no tenía escapatoria, y Logan no iba a soltarla hasta que no estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de allí.

Júbilo soltó un gritito de espanto, dejando caer los folios que tenía en la mano y aferrándose al enorme brazo de él con desesperación, sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante la amenaza que suponía que la tuviera agarrada de aquella forma. No había demasiados estudiantes por allí; a aquellas horas seguramente debían estar almorzando.

Enseguida, Cíclope, que estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de Logan, y Tormenta, que se hallaba aún en las alturas, se acercaron, aunque no en exceso.

Los ojos de Tormenta volvieron a ser de su color habitual paulatinamente y Scott apartó las manos de sus gafas, evitando hacer cualquier gesto que pudiera hacerle sospechar a Logan de un posible ataque en su contra por su parte.

-No eres tan ruin como para matar a una niña- le dijo Scott, recuperando el aliento.

Logan se notaba la frente empapada en sudor cuando contestó.

-Seré lo que tenga que ser con tal de que no me llevéis a ese sitio- repuso, con la voz un tanto débil.

-No le hagas daño, Logan- le rogó Tormenta, algo más apartada- Por favor. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. No impliques a más personas en esto.

-Y no nos des más razones para pensar que el lugar más adecuado para ti es el que considera el profesor- agregó Scott, casi con malicia.

-No voy a entregaros la única posibilidad de alejarme de aquí ileso.

-Suéltala y no haremos nada contra ti- aseguró Scott.

Sin embargo, Logan no podía creer en sus palabras.

-No.

-Ten confianza en nosotros, Logan. Has estado viviendo aquí mucho tiempo y nunca hemos hecho nada que pudiera perjudicarte- corroboró Ororo, angustiada.

-Hasta ahora- suspiró Logan, con esfuerzo- Me dejaréis margen y me llevaré a la cría como seguro. Si intentáis algo, la mataré.

Scott avanzó un paso hacia él, con ira. No obstante, el brazo de Ororo lo detuvo.

-Déjalo- le dijo ella, desviando la mirada al suelo, entristecida.

Scott se volvió por un momento hacia ella, momento que Logan aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia el bosque, arrastrando a Júbilo tras de sí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar hablando en serio, Ororo?- le espetó Scott, enojado a más no poder- ¿Vas a dejar que se lleve a una alumna? ¿Qué pasa con lo que nos ha encargado el profesor?

-Si el profesor hubiera querido realmente que Logan fuera a ese lugar, hubiera hecho algo él mismo. Sabía que al menos, en mi caso, no pensaba arriesgar mi integridad ni la de nadie más por Logan- declaró Ororo, volviéndose para regresar a la escuela- No entiendes nada, Scott.

Scott creyó que con la última frase Tormenta hacía referencia a lo que había dicho justo anteriormente, pero muy probablemente no sería así.

Ororo conocía la naturaleza compasiva de Logan, sabía que no iba a hacerle daño a Júbilo. No se arrepentía de haberlo dejado marchar. Se merecía una oportunidad. No, Tormenta no pensaba que Logan estuviera hecho para el _Asile_. Y no pensaba que ella tuviera ningún derecho para privar a otros de su libertad. Seguramente, el profesor lo sabía, pero lo había dejado pasar por alto. Tal vez, en la mente retorcida de Charles hubiera planes de los que él dejaba ver al resto solamente una ínfima parte.

Tras enterarse de las intenciones del profesor para con otros mutantes en lo que respectaba a mandarlos a un sitio alejado de todo, Tormenta ya no sabía si quería seguir formando parte de esos planes.

No tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que Magneto irrumpiera en la cocina, acompañado por Mariposa Mental. En cuanto entraron en la estancia, Eric se percató del silencio tan tenso que había.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, y los cubiertos y platos estaban preparados. A un lado se encontraban Pietro, Avalancha y la chica y algo más apartados, John y Kaos.

-¿Ha ido bien el cambio de puestos?- inquirió John, servicial, mientras todos tomaban asiento frente a la comida.

-De maravilla- respondió Magneto, satisfecho- Es una suerte que los antiguos miembros hayan regresado- al escuchar aquello, Marie inclinó la cabeza; no tenía la más mínima hambre y tampoco llegaba a comprender por qué estaba allí- Alguien tiene que vigilar a nuestra judas mientras nos dedicamos a lo importante.

Marie alzó la vista de su plato vacío para fijarla en el hombre, que la escrutaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Para eso querías que volviéramos?- le espetó ella, sin poder reprimirse- ¿Para que estuviéramos pendientes de Mística y siguiéramos haciendo el trabajo sucio?

Magneto la miró con fijeza, haciéndola arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, Marie no se echó atrás.

-Bueno- suspiró Pietro, cortando la tensión que había en el ambiente- ¿Comemos ya o qué? Tengo hambre.

Eric entornó los ojos, pero se dispuso a coger los cubiertos como si Marie no le hubiera hablado de manera tan impertinente tan sólo hacía unos segundos.

-Estos jóvenes… pueden llegar a ser tan insolentes a veces- soltó Betsy, pinchando un trozo de carne con el tenedor- No se les tiene por qué escuchar más de lo necesario.

Marie le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, lejos de ser amistosa, mientras removía el cuchillo de un lado a otro de su plato, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, muchos deberían agradecer que soy de tu misma opinión, querida- respondió Eric, con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Enfrente, mientras comía, Pietro lo observaba, pero no de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre. Se trataba de una ojeada sombría, con una mezcla de enojo, ira, frustración y curiosidad. Nada más en su rostro dejaba entrever lo que pensaba, pero Dominik enseguida notó que le había sucedido algo y que muy probablemente estaba relacionado con Magneto.

-Hermanos, tengo una noticia para vosotros- anunció el líder de la Hermandad, entonces, ganándose la atención de todos sus miembros.

-¿Buena o mala?- preguntó Alex, desviando la mirada hacia su plato.

-Déjale hablar, imbécil- lo insultó John, que ocupaba asiento frente a él; Betsy le regaló una mirada severa y se ganó otra de desprecio por parte de Pietro.

Marie ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza del plato, y Dominik estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llevarse la comida a la boca sin morirse de dolor en el intento.

-Está bien, John- repuso Magneto, alzando levemente la mano para aplacar los ánimos- Es una noticia excelente.

Pietro bufó, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Ese término es demasiado relativo- resopló en una voz más bien baja.

Nadie salvo Marie le hizo caso, aunque ella únicamente lo miró, un tanto desganada. Sólo quería irse a dormir.

-En una semana, abandonaremos la casa para instalarnos en otro sitio mucho mejor- prosiguió Magneto, quien estaba de buen humor, y por eso, nada parecía molestarle- Nos vamos a Nueva York.

-¿A Nueva York?- terció Dominik, ceñudo- ¿Por qué a Nueva York? Tenía entendido que…

Poco a poco su voz se fue extinguiendo, ya que se dio cuenta, quizá un poco tarde, de que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado.

-A Nueva York, Señor Petros- lo cortó Magneto, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que hacía unos momentos se había formado en sus labios- Allí es donde reside la mayor parte de la comunidad mutante en este condado, y allí es adonde podremos llegar… a más personas.

Pietro frunció el ceño, pensando en que los planes de volver a encontrarse con su hermana iban a irse al garete como no matara a Magneto antes de que se trasladaran. Si no estaba allí el próximo miércoles, _Fuerza Libertad_ se olvidaría de su trato con él y quizá nunca volviera a ver a Wanda.

-Así que, id preparando vuestras pertenencias en estos días, en lo que algunos de vosotros me ayudáis a hacer los trámites pertinentes para conseguir un medio de transporte para todos.

Marie cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada. ¿La primera vez que viera Nueva York iba a ser de la mano de ese fanático? Definitivamente algo en su vida, aparte de su maldita mutación, iba muy mal. Logan tenía razón, aquel no era el sitio donde debía estar alguien como ella; con unos criminales. Pero, desde luego, tampoco podría regresar con el profesor, ya que había querido secuestrarla.

Y, no obstante, no se iría de allí hasta no convencer a Pietro de que se fuera con ella, y eso seguramente llevaría su tiempo.

Nadie añadió nada más durante lo que quedaba de comida, hasta que cuando estaban acabando, sucedió algo que ninguno de los que estaban en la cocina se esperaba.

Justo antes de que sonara un estruendo en la otra parte de la casa, Betsy se inclinaba sobre la mesa, sosteniéndose las sienes.

-Algo pasa- susurró, apoyándose sobre Alex, que fue rápidamente a darle apoyo para que no cayera- Algo no va bien.

-¿Qué…?- comenzaba a preguntar Magneto, cuando un enorme golpe resonó al otro lado de la casa, haciéndola retumbar.

Inmediatamente, todos los miembros de la Hermandad allí presentes se pusieron alerta.

-John, Alexander, Pietro, conmigo- les urgió Magneto, caminando diligentemente hacia la salida de la cocina, ladeando un momento el rostro para mirar a Betsy- Tú también.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?- preguntó Marie, siendo deliberadamente ignorada por Magneto, que ya había desaparecido de la estancia, junto con sus acompañantes.

Solamente Pietro, que podía permitirse perder algo de tiempo ya que, si fuera andando incluso, podría llegar mucho antes que ellos al lugar de donde había procedido el ruido, se quedó un momento allí.

-Alguien tendrá que cuidar de Dominik- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Marie lo miraba con desesperación cuando se esfumó, para irse con los demás.

-Estarás deseando ir con ellos- supuso Avalancha, acomodándose sobre la silla como pudo.

-En realidad, no- respondió Marie, de forma un poco cortante- No me gustan los enfrentamientos.

Dominik la miró, suspicaz.

-Has cambiado, Pícara.

Marie le devolvió la mirada; una mirada en la que no había nada agradable.

-No he cambiado; jamás me han gustado las peleas. No sé por qué habrían de gustarme ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó él, alzando el mentón- ¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiéramos dejado con el _ruedas_?

Marie se cruzó de brazos, sin verse muy por la labor de responder. Llevó los ojos hacia la ventana, dispuesta a mirar a cualquier parte menos hacia Avalancha.

-¿Es que ya no te gusta nuestra compañía?- insistió Avalancha- ¿Te han lavado el cerebro en la Mansión X?

Ella estiró los brazos apoyando las manos sobre la encimera y hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, cansada.

-Lo que no me gusta es el hecho de estar conviviendo con unos asesinos- respondió finalmente, diciendo algo que nunca hubiera creído que diría en voz alta, y menos delante de Dominik- Antes no era consciente de ello.

Dominik clavó sus ojos en la espalda de la chica, impertérrito.

-¿No eras consciente…?

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Pietro apareció en la cocina, junto a Marie, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- murmuró ella, un tanto preocupada al ver el semblante decaído del chico.

-Tu amigo, la palomita, al que tanto adoras ha abandonado la Hermandad. Ha noqueado a Blob y se ha llevado a Mística.

Marie no pudo evitar mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Warren se ha ido?

-Apuesto a que lo ha hecho sin avisarte- bufó Pietro, apático- Tendrás que aprender a valorar mejor a tus amistades. Luego ocurren cosas como esta, y eres tú la que se lleva el chasco.


	45. Capítulo 45 Telarañas

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fragmento de historia._

CAPÍTULO 45. Telarañas.

Marie tuvo que aferrarse a la encimera para no caer de la impresión. De pronto su piel había adquirido una tonalidad lívida y las manos se le movían en un temblor incontrolable. No era posible; Warren, la única persona en la que confiaba en aquella casa aparte de Pietro, la había dejado allí sola. Siempre le había importado solamente Wanda, y le había hecho creer lo contrario. ¿Acaso no la apreciaba lo suficiente, que la dejaba sola con aquellos criminales? Pese a que en ninguna ocasión Ángel le hubiera prometido que iría con ella a rescatar a la hermana de Pietro, Marie lo había dado por hecho. Había dado por hecho que después de lo que sucedió la última noche que pasó en la Mansión X, Warren no la dejaría sola, como ella tampoco lo había hecho con él cuando prácticamente le arrancaron el ala. Evidentemente, sus expectativas para con Warren estaban equivocadas.

Por eso había querido guardar él la caja que habían encontrado en la furgoneta de Mística, para quedarse con toda la información y no compartirla con ella. Lo tenía pensado desde que el contenido de la caja se cayó en mitad del bosque. Solo había tratado de reconciliarse con ella después de lo que le había dicho para que Marie le diera la maldita caja. Ángel era un traidor; jamás se hubiera esperado algo tan ruin por su parte.

El rubor de la ira fue abriéndose paso en sus mejillas rápidamente, a medida que pensamiento lúgubre tras pensamiento lúgubre se iban agolpando en su cabeza, todos con rencor hacia Ángel. Dio un golpe a la encimera y se alejó, apartando a Pietro de un empujón.

-No has debido hablarle así- lo recriminó Dominik, desde el otro lado de la cocina, ceñudo.

-¿Crees que se ha ido porque está enfadada conmigo?- rió Pietro, casi con malicia, antes de desaparecer parar volver junto a Marie, que se dirigía al exterior de la casa.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó él, mientras la veía salir afuera con determinación.

Al cabo, Marie se giró hacia Pietro, con lágrimas en los ojos de las que apenas era consciente.

-Qué te importa- contestó, conteniendo las ganas de llorar- Si vas a seguir hablando mal de Warren o diciendo cosas en su contra, puedes dejarme en paz.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que estar cabreada…- replicó Pietro, con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Da igual lo que te responda, vas a seguir dándole vueltas porque odias a Warren y yo…- Marie exhaló un gran suspiro, sin ser capaz de continuar, y dándole la espalda para dirigirse al gran árbol que había cercano a la casa.

Tenía que superar su miedo a las alturas, tenía que escalar aquel mísero árbol. Sólo era una planta más alta que las demás, no tenía por qué sentir temor por una planta. Así, comenzó situando ambas manos sobre el tronco. Bien, aquello era el principio. Ahora solo debía mantener el equilibrio y no mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió Pietro, tras ella.

Al ver que Marie comenzaba a subir por el árbol de forma torpe y que sus pies resbalaban una y otra vez, se aproximó un poco, refunfuñando.

-Vas a hacerte daño.

Marie ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia él, exasperada.

-Cállate. Así no me ayudas.

-Podría ayudarte si me contaras qué está pasando- contestó Pietro, un tanto cansado- Quieres subir a la residencia de la palomita, ¿no es verdad?

La chica no contestó. Evidentemente era aquello lo que se proponía.

-Baja de ahí.

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que no haya comprobado una cosa- respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, a la vez que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir.

-Decirte que bajaras era una simple cuestión de cortesía.

Antes de que Marie parpadeara, se encontraba de nuevo dentro de la casa. Cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo saber adónde la había llevado Pietro, que la aprisionaba contra la pared. Se trataba del cuarto que solía ser el suyo y que había abandonado durante el tiempo en el que Marie había estado con los X-men y después de que Mística se llevara a Wanda.

-Suéltame, Pietro- le pidió ella, sin mirarlo.

-No.

Marie alzó los ojos hacia el muchacho, en la penumbra.

-Sólo llevo un día aquí y no me dejas hacer nada por mí misma- susurró, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y dirigiendo la mirada al techo, exhausta- Me siento como una intrusa, como si fuera tu prisionera…

-¿Prisionera?- reiteró Pietro, alzando una ceja al escucharla- ¿Estás segura de que esa es la palabra que quieres utilizar?

-A falta de una palabra que lo defina mejor, sí- repuso Marie, mirándolo ahora con fijeza- ¿Se puede saber qué tenías en contra de que subiera a las habitaciones de Warren? Él no iba a estar.

-Y no creo que vuelva a estar- replicó él, con inquina- Siento que te vaya a costar tanto asimilarlo- agregó, entornando los ojos.

-Claro que no sientes nada, Pietro- le recriminó Marie, logrando desasirse de su agarre- Te da igual que ahora mismo me haya quedado destrozada porque mi mejor amigo se haya ido sin darme la más mínima explicación. Solo te importas a ti mismo- añadió, sin poder reprimir el impulso de decir aquello último.

Pietro frunció el ceño, un tanto dolido.

-¿A qué vienen todas esas cosas?- le espetó él, sin hacer ningún intento más por retenerla, mientras la veía ir hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo- Si te he traído aquí, ha sido porque no quería que te hicieras daño tratando de subirte a ese árbol. Además, Warren no es tu único amigo.

-Eso; finge que te importa si me hago daño o no- bufó Marie, saliendo de la estancia- Sé que se supone que también puedo contar contigo, pero hace tiempo que no te considero un amigo, y supongo que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí.

Sin embargo, Pietro apareció frente a ella de nuevo, con una leve brisa, sin dejarla ir sin más.

-¿Qué me consideras entonces?

Marie hizo el amago de apartarlo, pero nuevamente Pietro se puso en medio.

-¿Qué me consideras?- repitió, en un tono no muy amistoso.

Marie alzó la cabeza hacia él, cansada.

-Pensaba que algo parecido a lo que la gente llama "novio"- murmuró ella, queriendo irse de allí cuanto antes- Pero con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, no sé si mi concepción sobre ti era la correcta.

-Comprendo que te sientas molesta porque se te haya ido la palomita- contestó el chico, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros-, pero yo no estoy aquí para que te desahogues conmigo cuando estás en esas épocas en las que las mujeres no son ellas mismas. Ya sabes, con el menstruo y todo eso…

Sin que él se lo esperara, Marie, indignada, le propinó un guantazo en la mejilla, abriéndose paso hacia su habitación.

-Eres un idiota redomado, Pietro.

La oyó decir él mientras se alejaba, sin mirar atrás. Le dio una rápida patada a la pared, abriendo una brecha. Una brecha tan grande como la que se estaba abriendo entre él y Marie. Se pasaba las manos por los cabellos y por el rostro, cuando escuchó a Alex a su espalda, quien había asomado la cabeza por la rejilla de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Parece que vas haciendo progresos, Quicksilver- le dijo a Pietro, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho- Estoy casi seguro de que tu lista de amigos se acaba de reducir a uno.

Pietro se esfumó, dejando el pasillo vacío y haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

Entretanto, debía ser la misma hora a varios kilómetros de allí, cuando Logan dejaba a una Júbilo medio desfallecida en un banco, en la zona donde se hallaban los cajeros automáticos.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos- le susurró el hombre- No era mi intención hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-Déjame en paz, cabrón- logró responder ella, entre dientes, envolviéndose en su chaqueta, muerta de frío- El profesor nunca debió acogerte.

Logan la miró desde arriba, puesto que se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón.

-No eres la primera persona que me dice algo así- fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejarla allí y disponerse a buscar algo de ropa.

Ahora mismo, estaba en Bedford, como en aquella ocasión en la que Víctor trató de matarlo. Todo por seguir las órdenes de aquel retorcido al que llamaban "profesor". No había muchos edificios en los alrededores; la mayoría eran casas a las que se podría acceder fácilmente sin el permiso de los propietarios.

Congelado como estaba, ya que había salido huyendo con el atuendo con el que solía dormir (unos pantalones cortos oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes), se agazapó tras un coche, escrutando el escaparate de una tienda a la luz de una farola.

Por aquella época del año, la gente no solía tender sus prendas fuera de casa, porque muy de vez en cuando llovía, así que, lo único que se le ocurrió fue atracar un local.

Sin más dilación, dio un enorme salto por encima del vehículo tras el que se había estado escondiendo, y sacó las garras, con un sonido metálico que resonó en la calle desierta.

El adamantium se hundió en el grueso vidrio del escaparate, rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciendo sonar una alarma que alertaría a todo el vecindario.

-Mierda- masculló, cogiendo una mochila de las que tenían expuestas, y varias prendas que guardó dentro. También se agenció de unas zapatillas deportivas.

No pudo resistir la tentación de apoderarse de una chaqueta de cuero, puesto que la que acostumbraba a llevar siempre, se había ido junto con Marie la noche anterior, cuando la Hermandad se la llevó de su lado. No era igual que la suya, pero serviría, pensaba, satisfecho.

Para ese momento, la policía había aparecido en el establecimiento, y habría unos tres hombres que lo apuntaban con pistolas.

-¡Alce de inmediato las manos sobre la cabeza!- gritó uno de ellos, el que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos- Suelte la bolsa y alce las manos por encima de la cabeza, no se lo repetiré una vez más.

Lo primero que hizo Logan fue colgarse de un hombro el bolso con las cosas que había robado. De sus nudillos emergieron las seis finas placas de adamantium que lo caracterizaban, aterrorizando a los agentes.

-Es un mutante- farfulló el mismo policía, resaltando lo evidente- Supongo que estará usted registrado.

-Supone usted bien- gruñó Logan, aproximándose hacia aquellos hombres, que se interponían en su camino hacia la salida- Ahora, si me disculpan- añadió, apartándolo de un fuerte empujón que lo cayó al suelo, dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡Deténgase de inmediato o abriremos fuego contra usted!- vociferó otro agente, cuya voz había temblado en varias ocasiones al pronunciar aquello- ¡Hágalo ahora!

En ese momento, Logan le estampó un codazo en el rostro, deformándolo casi por completo. El policía que había quedado indemne no dudó a la hora de apretar el gatillo, haciendo que Logan recibiera un balazo en el abdomen.

Con un bramido, Lobezno se lanzó contra él, haciendo que una estantería le cayera encima.

Corrió al exterior, abriéndose paso entre algunos de los habitantes del pueblo que estaban en los alrededores. Habrían salido de sus casas para ver a qué se debía tal estruendo. En cuanto veían que Logan no sujetaba unos cuchillos, sino que los "cuchillos" eran parte de él, salían huyendo.

Logan rompió una ventanilla de un coche para abrirlo, y se montó, dejando la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto. Introdujo una de sus garras en donde debía introducirse el contacto, y arrancó el motor, saliendo de Bedford a toda velocidad, tras extraerse la bala, que había quedado superficial. Ahora comenzaba su vida de verdad.

En la residencia de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos de Magneto, alguien también se estaba saltando las reglas.

Ante la forma en la que le había hablado Marie y la bofetada que le había dado, Pietro, enfurecido, había acabado yendo al sitio al que ella había pretendido ir desde un principio: a las habitaciones de Warren en lo alto de la casa.

Con su velocidad sobrehumana y su brillante agilidad, a Pietro no le había costado más de un segundo subir allí, pese a que no existían escaleras a esos aposentos desde el interior de la casa (ni desde el exterior). Al menos, que la mayoría de los miembros de la Hermandad supiera.

Pietro había empleado, precisamente el árbol que Marie había estado tratando de escalar hacía unos minutos, para impulsarse. Y allí, se encontraba, con una mueca de desprecio dibujada en el rostro.

Warren no era puro ni inmaculado, como sus grandes alas blancas le hacían parecer. Tampoco era muy limpio, aunque se preocupara (a veces, en exceso), por su higiene corporal.

Estaba todo hecho un desastre. Había papeles desperdigados por el suelo, de pinturas asombrosamente bien hechas, cuyo aspecto era sobrecogedor, que debían haber sido realizadas por él.

Eso creía Pietro, hasta que se acercó a una mesilla donde había varios dibujos, para coger uno de ellos que era muy diferente a todos los demás. Parecía que hubiera sido pintado por un niño pequeño. Se trataba de dos monigotes: uno con un triángulo y unas líneas en el círculo superior, a modo de vestido y de cabello respectivamente, simulando una chica; otro con dos líneas que salían de la espalda, y que debían representar las alas de Ángel.

La chica tenía dibujada una flor en la mano (que también era otra línea, pero mucho más pequeña), y se la tendía al chico monigote, que sonreía con una curva en la mitad del círculo que se suponía la cabeza, rodeada de números seis a modo de rizos.

Debajo del dibujo había algo escrito, con letra muy redondita: Te quiero, ángel mío.

Pietro empalideció, reconociendo aquella letra como la de su hermana. Dejó el dibujo a un lado; el simple hecho de mirarlo hacía que quisiera romper cosas, muchas cosas. Comenzó a tener un dolor precordial, con lo que necesitó sentarse sobre la cama deshecha que había a un lado. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y todo empezó a carecer de sentido comparado con lo que suponía tener a Wanda lejos de sí. Apoyó una de las manos sobre las sábanas revueltas, notando algo diferente al tacto, algo que no era tela.

Ladeó el rostro descubriendo un folio cuidadosamente doblado, que en un principio le había pasado desapercibido. Ceñudo, lo tomó entre sus manos, tratando de vislumbrar lo que ponía sin encender ninguna luz, ya que eso avisaría a los demás habitantes de la casa de que había alguien allí arriba, y podrían suponer equivocadamente que era Warren, al que se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de volver allí después de lo que había hecho.

Sabía que subirías, Marie. Siempre te has preocupado más de lo que deberías por mí, siempre más de lo que debería estar permitido. No te preocupes, y no te enojes de nuevo conmigo. Probablemente me odiarás, pero esto es algo que era mejor que hiciera sin ti. No me perdonaría arriesgar tu vida, cuando a todos nos eres tan preciada. Cuando acabe de hacer lo que he de hacer, volveremos a por ti. Es una promesa.

¿Volveremos a por ti? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿A qué se refería Warren hablando en primera persona y en plural? Pietro no lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquella nota cayera en las manos de Marie, y le diera esperanzas en lo que a Warren se refería.

Lógicamente, no estaba pensando con claridad. Él realmente quería que Marie estuviera bien, que fuera más feliz- algo difícil en aquellos tiempos-, pero quería ser él el que le diera motivos de alegría. En su cabeza últimamente no había sitio para nada más que no fueran celos, y Pietro no era consciente de ello. No era consciente de que no solo hería a Marie, sino también a sí mismo. Lo único que haría con todo aquello, sería perderla.

Sin darse cuenta de que no se estaba portando como lo haría nadie en su sano juicio, cogió la nota y la arrugó entre sus dedos, para después romperla en un montón de pedacitos que se perdieron entre las pinturas que se hallaban en el suelo.

Bueno, en aquella parte cercana a la cama, hubiera sido mejor decir entre las pinturas que se hallaban sobre una alfombra descolorida y vieja; posiblemente la más fea y hortera que Pietro hubiera visto jamás. Definitivamente Warren tenía muy mal gusto.

Justo cuando comenzaba a apartarse de la cama, en la alfombra se formó un bulto cuadrado. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, pero Pietro no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Los pelillos del brazo se le pusieron como escarpias ante la excitación. ¿Se iba o no se iba?

Obviamente, la primera opción hubiera sido la que cualquier persona sensata hubiera escogido, pero Pietro, lo menos que era, era precisamente sensato. Por lo que se quedó parado en el sitio, con los ojos clavados en el bulto de la alfombra. Era como si una caja estuviera emergiendo del suelo que había bajo el felpudo, formando aquella especie de bulto tan simétrico. Entonces, la alfombra y lo que había debajo salió disparado al otro lado de la habitación.

Pietro tuvo que apartarse para no recibir el impacto, y afortunadamente se le ocurrió alejarse, porque lo que había debajo de la alfombra era una trampilla, una trampilla compuesta por una placa metálica cuadrada de mediano tamaño; el tamaño adecuado para realizar un corte transversal de una persona.

Atónito, Pietro, contempló, como una figura emergía del hueco oscuro que había dejado la trampilla, rodeado de pelusas que había dejado la alfombra donde minutos antes había estado colocada.

La expresión del chico cambió al descubrir que el recién llegado no era otro sino Magneto. Pietro tragó saliva, inclinando la cabeza, impidiendo de esa forma que el líder de la Hermandad pudiera vislumbrar su semblante mezcla de sorpresa y algo más sombrío.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- sonrió Eric, que venía solo y con los cabellos castaños revueltos- Fingir que me sorprende encontrarte aquí en realidad es una pérdida de tiempo. Llevo buscándote desde hace un rato.

A Pietro le resultó extraño verlo con ese aspecto, ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía sin el casco. Alzó una ceja al oírle lo último.

-¿A mí? ¿Y ese repentino interés? - replicó, sin poder evitarlo- Ni siquiera sabía que existiera un modo de llegar desde la casa hasta aquí. ¿Cómo sabías que ibas a encontrarme precisamente en este lugar?

Magneto rió; una risa ronca, apenas audible y demasiado efímera como para parecer verdadera.

-Eres muy predecible, Pietro. Podría decir que te conozco como si fueras de mi familia.

Pietro no comentó nada al respecto, quedándose muy quieto y resistiéndose las ganas que tenía de gritarle que así era, pero que Eric había sido un gilipuertas al dejar a una mujer que apenas podía valerse por sí misma cargando con dos hijos de los que él era "culpable" y responsable.

-¿No te interesa saber para qué te estaba buscando?- inquirió Magneto, con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Pietro se recompuso, y lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estaba esperando que me lo contaras- respondió, tras un ligero carraspeo.

-Antes de que utilice el artefacto con la chica, ¿no te interesaría tener una oportunidad para estar con ella… digamos, en un sentido más íntimo?

Inmediatamente, el muchacho lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Estoy oyendo bien?- preguntó al cabo, ceñudo- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan lo que tú calificarías como rollo amoroso de adolescentes?

-No me interesan lo más mínimo- contrarió Eric, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Pero sí me interesa que los miembros de mi Hermandad estén contentos.

Pietro dejó que hablara, sin interrumpirlo.

-Como voy a quitarte tu entretenimiento preferido, había pensado que quizás debería compensarte de alguna manera, y se me había ocurrido esto.

Magneto extrajo de los bolsillos de su capa oscura un frasco con un contenido rojo apagado.

-¿Se supone que darle de beber sangre a mi novia va a hacer que no me electrocute cuando me acueste con ella?- soltó Pietro, con escepticismo- Creía que solo servía para convertir a otros en vampiros.

Magneto entornó los ojos, recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantener la paciencia.

-Esto es un opiáceo- explicó el hombre, manteniendo la calma- Un medicamento para "adormilar" la piel de la chica. Dáselo y conseguirás mantener relaciones con ella sin dolor.

Pietro cogió el frasco al vuelo cuando Eric se lo lanzó, sin terminar de creerse que aquello fuera cierto.

-¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?- cuestionó el chico, receloso.

Magneto volvió a reír de la misma forma; casi no se le escuchaba.

-Úsalo si te place. Si no quieres, no lo hagas, pero luego no te enfades contigo mismo porque tuviste una oportunidad de acercarte de ese modo a ella y no la aprovechaste- le dijo, de espaldas, antes de precipitarse por la trampilla.

Rápidamente, la placa de metal que conformaba la tapadera del agujero realizado en el suelo, lo cubrió, dejando la alfombra tirada en un rincón.

La luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados de la trampilla cuando Pietro desapareció de allí, dejando solo el que había sido el refugio de Ángel por tanto tiempo.


End file.
